Les Enfants de la Lune
by chatonjoli
Summary: An 3018 du 3ème Âge. A l'Est, les ténèbres renaissent. Partout le chaos se répand. La guerre est sur le point d'éclater. Les rois de la Terre du Milieu doivent choisir leurs camps. Mais dans l'ombre des grands seigneurs, trois héros vont provoquer le Destin. A travers les bois, les montagnes ou la mer, ils s'avancent guidés par une étrange lumière pour sceller le sort d'Arda. BONUS
1. Prologue

**Bonjour et bienvenue à tous !  
**

Je vous propose aujourd'hui de replonger avec moi en Terre du Milieu à travers cette nouvelle fanfiction ! Celle-ci sera assez différente de l'Aube Bleue bien que j'espère qu'elle connaitra le même succès.

 _Concernant l'histoire :_

L'intrigue se déroulera en 3018 et 3019 du Troisième Âge, soit pendant les événements du Seigneur des Anneaux, mais il y aura des références aux événements du Hobbit. L'histoire suivra les destins de trois personnages issus de peuples assez méconnus de l'univers de Tolkien. C'est trois protagonistes croiseront évidemment des personnages célèbres : Legolas (qui restera encore longtemps l'un de mes personnages préférés...) et son papa Thrandhuil (qui est désormais également l'un de mes personnages préférés), les Rohirrims, les Magiciens et bien d'autres !

 _ **L** es **E** nfants de la **L** une_ mêlera aventure, rencontres, prophétie mystérieuse et guerres épiques ! J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que moi à l'écrire.

J'ai créé un blog sur lequel je posterai des illustrations, des cartes, des inspirations en rapport avec les Enfants de la Lune. Je vous invite à aller le visiter si vous êtes intéressés, le lien se trouve dans mon profil **;)**

Le rythme de publication sera comme d'habitude de un chapitre par semaine.

 _Remerciements :_

Je remercie tout d'abord Tolkien et son génie, qui font encore et toujours vibrer nos imaginaires aujourd'hui !

Je remercie **Azria** , ma bêta sur ce nouveau projet, pour ses conseils, ses corrections méticuleuses et sa bonne humeur _=)_

Je remercie enfin toutes les âmes charitables qui prendront cinq minutes de leur temps et me laisseront leurs avis sur cette histoire. Nous, auteurs de fanfictions, ne le répèteront jamais assez, mais les reviews sont notre moteur principal pour écrire, pour nous motiver en cas de syndrome de la "page blanche". Elles représentent les fruits de notre travail **=)**

Voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à croiser les doigts et à vous souhaiter une **_bonne lecture_ !**

* * *

 **\- LES ENFANTS DE LE LUNE -**

 **Prologue : la découverte  
**

 **o o o**

 _« Dans l'ombre les Ténèbres renaitront,_

 _Les étoiles disparaitront,_

 _Et de par le monde les guerres entre les peuples surgiront._

 _Puis la Terre tremblera,_

 _L'Océan déferlera,_

 _Et le Ciel s'ouvrira._

 _Alors, la bataille commencera,_

 _et ainsi sera scellé le destin d'Arda.»_

 **o o o  
**

 _Vers l'an 2700 du Troisième Âge_

Les coups de pioches frappaient inlassablement les parois rocheuses de la Montagne Solitaire, couvrant les chants mélodieux des Nains qui travaillaient là. Des premières lueurs du jour aux dernières heures du soir, les Nains creusaient, mais la lumière du soleil ne parvenait jamais jusque dans les profondeurs d'Erebor. Ils creusaient, taillant le roc solide, avides de découvrir encore plus d'or et de pierres précieuses. Car là étaient les plus grandes richesses de la Montagne ! D'immenses filons d'or couraient tels des rivières à travers la roche qui renfermait également des milliers de pierres précieuses. Les flammes des torches faisaient scintiller les diamants, les émeraudes, les rubis et les saphirs et parsemaient les parois sombres de reflets colorés. L'habilité des Nains était sans égale, ils façonnaient des objets d'une grande beauté dans les forges immenses de la ville fortifiée bâtie au sein même de la Montagne. Leurs bijoux étaient désirés des plus grands Seigneurs de la Terre du Milieu.

Mais certains Nains creusaient encore plus profondément. Sous les dizaines de mètres de haut d'échafaudages, un petit groupe s'était aventuré dans l'obscurité. Ici, l'air était lourd et vicié et les parois humides étaient glissantes. Aucun des Nains n'osait plus chanter. C'est là, dans les tréfonds obscurs d'Erebor qu'ils le trouvèrent. L'un des Nains abattit sa pioche dans la roche dans un bruit sourd et puissant. Le pic resta un instant coincé dans la paroi avant que le Nain ne puisse enfin l'extraire, entrainant avec lui un énorme bout de roche. Aussitôt, le Nain fut ébloui par une lumière aussi vive qu'inattendue et fut forcé de fermer les yeux. Tout autour de lui, les coups de pioches cessèrent les uns après les autres et il entendit quelques uns de ses compagnons se rapprocher. Après un instant, il parvient à s'habituer à l'intensité lumineuse et rouvrit les yeux. Jamais il n'avait observé pareil spectacle. La lumière provenait d'une pierre parfaitement taillée, comme un globe à mille facettes. Elle brillait comme l'argent à la lumière du feu.

 **o o o**

 _An 2970 du Troisième Âge_

Bien plus tard, à des centaines de milles au Sud, les vagues de la mer Belegaer secouaient un petit bateau de pêche. A bord, un homme s'affairait à lancer un filet par-dessus bord, alors qu'une enfant d'à peine dix ans remplissait péniblement les tonneaux de poissons fraichement pêchés. Les rayons du soleil caressaient leurs peaux hâlées et le vent marin faisait voler leurs cheveux longs et sombres. Une fois sa tâche achevée, la fillette, épuisée, partit s'assoir sur la proue du bateau. Là, elle laissa un instant voguer son regard sur les flots gris de la mer. En plissant les yeux, elle parvenait à distinguer les côtes d'Umbar à plusieurs milles. Elle pensa alors à son frère parti depuis deux jours rejoindre l'armée du Roi Alcarmir, comme ses autres frères aînés l'avaient fait avant lui. Une rumeur était venue du Nord, une rumeur qui disait que derrière les Montagnes de l'Ombre, Sauron recouvrait sa puissance. Le Roi d'Umbar s'était lié à lui, et tous les jeunes hommes de la cité devait rejoindre son armée. A présent, tous ses frères étaient partis et elle était la seule enfant restant auprès de ses parents.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle regardait le roulement régulier des vagues. L'une d'elles, particulièrement puissante, éclaboussa la petite fille, la faisant sursauter. L'enfant chassa les gouttes d'eau salée de ses lèvres, et regarda d'un air mauvais la vague coupable qui s'en allait déjà vers les côtes. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut, au milieu de l'étendue bleue de la mer, une lueur vacillante.

 **\- Père ! Il y a quelques chose dans l'eau ! Dit-elle en se retournant vivement.**

Son père, étonné de cet affolement soudain, finit de remonter son filet rempli de poissons avant de s'approcher d'elle.

 **\- Qu'as tu vu Esra ?**

 **\- Il y a une lumière là-haut, dit-elle en désignant la lueur sous-marine à quelques mètres du bateau.**

Intrigué, son père déploya la voile usée et le vent poussa l'embarcation jusqu'à l'étrange lumière. Là, l'homme et sa fille se penchèrent par-dessus bord. La lumière était bien plus vive et il devait s'agir d'une puissante magie pour qu'elle parvienne à briller sous tant d'eau ! Sans perdre de temps, ils lancèrent un filet et le laissèrent plonger profondément. L'enfant se sentait devenir fébrile à mesure qu'elle et son père remontaient le filet. Ses petites mains glissaient contre les cordes humides et il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour parvenir à hisser le filet à bord. celui-ci s'écrasa contre les planches du bateau dans un bruit sourd. Là, entre les poissons remuants, la petite fille repéra rapidement la source de lumière. Une pierre ronde et parfaitement polie se trouvait au centre du filet. Elle brillait comme l'eau sous le soleil.

 **o o o**

 _An 2994 du Troisième Âge_

Des dizaines d'années plus tard, un lourd hiver s'abattit sur la Terre du Milieu. Le Val d'Anduin était entièrement recouvert de neige, comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis des centaines d'années. La terre blanche se confondait avec le ciel chargé de nuages. L'eau de l'Anduin était complétement gelée depuis les Montagnes Grises au Nord jusqu'aux frontières du Rohan au Sud. C'est au milieu de ces deux contrées, près des Champs aux Iris où jadis Isildur fut tué, que s'était établi le campement d'un clan d'Hommes Sauvages. Quelques bosquets d'arbres protégeaient les nombreuses tentes dressées de façon savante. Elles formaient des rues et s'articulaient autour d'une place centrale. Le camp était entouré de fortifications en bois et gardé par des hommes armés et recouverts d'épaisses fourrures. Les jours n'étaient en effet pas surs, il était dit qu'à l'Est, l'ombre se réveillait à Dol Guldur. Et à l'Ouest, les Orcs avaient repris aux Nains les mines de la Moria quelques semaines plus tôt.

Des cris déchirèrent soudain le calme du campement. Ils provenaient de l'une des tentes, la plus grande et la plus richement décorée. A l'intérieur régnait une chaleur moite due aux torches et au foyer central. Des femmes s'affairaient autour d'un grand lit sur lequel était allongée une jeune fille couverte de sueur. Elle était complètement nue, excepté un magnifique collier en or serti de pierres précieuses qui pendait le long de son cou. La jeune fille poussa un nouveau cri d'agonie qui fut bientôt remplacé par les cris stridents de son nouveau-né. Elle souffla, épuisée et se reposa contre le lit alors que les autres femmes s'affairaient à donner les premiers soins au nourrisson. Bientôt, on lui porta son enfant, un garçon, et des larmes de bonheur coulèrent sur ses joues rougies.

 **\- Tu t'appelleras Wulf, et tu seras un puissant guerrier tout comme ton père.**

A peine la jeune fille eu-t-elle prononcé ces paroles que la douleur l'a repris. L'une des femmes, la plus âgée, l'examina.

 **\- Il y en a un autre ! S'exclama-t-elle.**

Le second enfant fut bien plus rapide à naître, et les larmes de la jeune mère redoublèrent en découvrant sa petite fille. Elle était tellement émerveillée qu'elle ne remarqua même pas qu'une lueur était apparue dans son collier. La plus grosse et la plus belle pierre s'était mise à scintiller. Elle brillait comme la neige sous les étoiles.

* * *

J'espère que ce prologue est à votre goût **:)**

Bon week-end à tous **!**


	2. I - Chapitre 1

_**Yo**_ **les chatons _!_**

Je suis ravie de retrouver ma petite bande de fidèles lectrices, et enchantée d'en rencontrer de nouvelles _(et de nouveaux)_ **=)**

Merci pour l'ajout en favori et en followers !

.

 **Sehaltiel l'Eternel** : Tu as l'honneur d'avoir posté la première review de cette nouvelle fiction !

 **MMSSR** : merciii ! J'espère que la suite va également te donner des fourmillements **;)**

 **Miluzine96** : En effet, il s'agit de l'Arkenstone !

 **mimi70** : coucou Mimi ! _En 2994 ce sont simplement des Orcs qui réapparaissent à Dol Guldur, Sauron lui est en Mordor ;)_

 **LegolasKili** : et moi je suis ravie de toutes vous retrouver !

 **lizzia0901** : oh mais je ne suis partie du site qu'un mois =)

 **Choupinette** : salut choupinette, et oui je dois être poète dans l'âme ! _J'en profite pour te remercier de ta très longue et sympathique review postée sur l'Aube bleu_ e _=)_

 **Hinata des bois** : Merci Hinata, ravie que tu me suives à nouveau **;)**

 **Neiflheim** : crois-moi, il y aura bien d'autres mystères _mouahaha !_

 _._

Et évidemment, merci à ma bêta-licorne **Azria** pour son travail et ses conseils capillaires !

.

Tradition oblige, chaque semaine une review sera tirée au sort, et son auteur gagnera le droit de me poser la question de son choix (à condition qu'elle ne spoile pas l'histoire bien entendu). Cette semaine, la gagnante est ... **Choupinette !**

 **.**

Je vous laisse en compagnie des trois protagonistes principaux de cette histoire... Bonne lecture **!**

* * *

 **o o o**

 **PREMIERE PARTIE**

 **\- L'AIR -  
**

 **o o o**

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Un silence surnaturel régnait sous les cimes sombres des arbres. Pas un bruissement de feuilles, pas un brame de chevreuil, ni même un chant d'oiseau ne venait troubler ce calme pesant. L'immense bois était baigné d'une sorte de lueur d'un vert sombre. Un maigre rayon de soleil parvenait parfois à se glisser entre quelques feuilles et lacis de branches entremêlées, troublant l'obscurité ambiante.

Une respiration affolée troubla soudain le silence de la forêt. Une jeune femme courait à toutes jambes et ses pieds semblaient frapper le sol à grand coups sourds. Ses joues étaient rougies par l'effort et trempées de sueur. Elle serpentait parmi les troncs et évitait soigneusement de regarder les immenses toiles d'araignée sombres et denses qui s'étendaient d'un arbre à l'autre. Par chance, les toiles étaient vides, les araignées étaient occupées plus au Nord dans la Forêt Noire, et cela la jeune femme le savait. Elle poursuivait sa course à travers les bois obscurs qui ne paraissaient offrir aucune sortie. L'air était moite et étouffant et les respirations de la jeune femme devinrent de plus en plus difficiles. Bientôt, elle dut ralentir et finit même par s'arrêter de courir, trop essoufflée pour continuer. Mais l'angoisse la submergea aussitôt d'être ainsi à découvert au milieu des bois inquiétants. Elle plongea la main dans la poche de sa tunique sombre et sentit aussitôt la surface lisse et chaude de la pierre qui s'y trouvait. Ses doigts se refermèrent autour de la pierre et la sortirent. Aussitôt, une lueur rassurante éclaira la forêt. Elle provenait de la pierre ronde que tenait la jeune femme. Cette dernière la serra plus fort encore et reprit sa route à travers les ténèbres, à présent quelque peu rassurée.

La jeune femme marcha encore pendant des heures, peut-être même que plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis sa fuite, mais cela elle ne pouvait le savoir. Les arbres se succédaient inlassablement, identiques et sombres. Au moment où elle pensa être perdue pour de bon, la jeune femme aperçut un petit trou brillant devant elle. L'espoir regagna son cœur et elle oublia un instant la fatigue qui gagnait son corps. Elle se dirigea vers la lumière et atteignit enfin l'orée de la Forêt Noire. A peine eut-elle franchit les dernière rangées d'arbres qu'aussitôt la lumière intense du jour l'éblouit tandis qu'un vent froid frappait son visage. La jeune femme ferma le yeux et inspira l'air frais à plein poumons. Derrière ses paupières, elle distinguait les rayons du soleil. Elle resta ainsi un long moment, se remémorant le fil des derniers événements. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'être parvenue à s'enfuir.

Lorsque la jeune femme rouvrit enfin les yeux, elle observa les alentours, cherchant à connaître l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Les terres s'ouvraient devant elle en d'immenses plaines sauvages. Les rayons du pâle soleil faisait miroiter l'eau d'une rivière à environ un mile de distance. La jeune femme rangea l'étrange pierre dans sa tunique et, réunissant ses dernières forces, elle s'avança prudemment à travers les hautes herbes sèches de la plaine en direction de l'eau. Elle sursautait régulièrement. Après une si longue course dans le silence de la Forêt Noire, le moindre bourdonnement d'insectes, le moindre couinement de souris ou le moindre croassement de grenouilles étaient une menace. Elle parvint néanmoins à rejoindre la rivière sans encombre. Elle la reconnut aussitôt. Son lit se divisait pour serpenter en plusieurs cours, entre lesquels se dressaient des petites îles sauvages. C'était la Rivière Courante. Les souvenirs remontèrent à l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle était déjà venue ici durant son enfance. Elle s'assit sur la rive et plongea ses mains noires de boue dans l'eau froide. Après s'être nettoyée, elle se pencha au-dessus de l'eau et aperçut son reflet à la surface. Ses cheveux étaient en pagaille, des feuilles sombres s'y étaient accrochées et une couche de poussière recouvrait ses mèches cuivrées. La jeune femme cessa de se contempler et plongea à nouveau ses mains dans la rivière avant de les porter à sa bouche. L'eau fraiche désaltéra la soif qui rongeait depuis des heures sa gorge sèche.

La jeune femme aurait aimé s'accorder un moment de repos, mais la peur d'être retrouvée la regagna rapidement, et elle reprit sa route. Elle longea la Rivière Courante en amont, en direction du Nord. Peu à peu, un voile de nuages couvrait le ciel tandis que le soleil descendait vers les cimes des arbres de la Forêt Noire à l'Ouest. Bientôt, la jeune femme aperçut au loin une montagne se se dressait seule et son sommet pointait vers les nuages gris. La Montagne Solitaire, Erebor !

 **o o o**

Le soleil de la fin d'après-midi balayait le versant oriental des Monts Brumeux. C'était aux pieds de ces montagnes que s'était installé le campement des Hommes Sauvages. Les quelques soixante tentes étaient savamment dressées entre les chênes et les châtaigniers et s'étendaient comme une mer colorée sur les collines enherbées. Le camp était gardé par de nombreux hommes armés d''épées, d'arcs et de lances, dont les regards restaient braqués vers le Sud. Depuis le promontoire des collines, les soldats pouvaient voir à des milles à la ronde, jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt de Fangorn. Si le Rohan menait une offensive, elle serait repérée de loin.

Ce n'est pas venant du Sud, mais de l'Ouest qu'apparut soudain une tâche noire au loin dans le ciel. Nerveux, les soldats resserrèrent leurs doigts autour de leurs armes, prêts à se battre. Bientôt, la tâche se transforma en un nuage sombre qui avançait vite et contre le vent, se rapprochant inexorablement du camp. Plissant leurs yeux, les hommes découvrirent que le nuage sombre était en réalité composé de centaines d'oiseaux. Les arcs se bandèrent rapidement et les flèches s'inclinèrent dans la direction des volatiles, prêtes à être tirées. La volée d'oiseaux était proche à présent, et un régiment se détacha soudain du nuage principal. Il piqua en direction du camp et c'est alors que les soldats remarquèrent que l'un d'eux tenait dans son bec un message. Le papier sombre était marqué d'un emblème connu de tout le clan des Hommes Sauvages, la main blanche de Saroumane. Les soldats désarmèrent leurs arcs et observèrent les quelques oiseaux qui volaient bas au-dessus des tentes, tandis que la volée principale tournoyait toujours haut dans le ciel. Leurs plumes étaient noires et leurs yeux brillants. Les oiseaux savaient exactement leur destination, ils se dirigeaient adroitement vers la plus grande tente du campement. Celle-ci n'était pas simplement couverte de canevas colorés comme toutes les autres, mais doublée de cuir épais et teinté. Les oiseaux se posèrent avec légèreté sur les armatures du pavillon, et seul le porteur du message se glissa entre les rideaux de l'entrée.

A l'intérieur, des gémissements résonnaient contre les parois des toiles. Un homme était étendu nu sur un lit de fourrures. Son crâne était rasé hormis au centre où ses cheveux étaient laissés longs et tressés à la manière des guerriers. Ses mains caressaient les hanches d'une jeune femme nue qui se tenait sur lui, les yeux fermés et gémissant langoureusement. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur son ventre, cachant ses seins, et bougeaient au rythme de l'ébat des deux amants. Surpris par l'arrivée de l'oiseau, l'homme lâcha brutalement la jeune femme et saisit son épée restée au pied du lit. Contrariée, la jeune femme souleva ses paupières, découvrant ses yeux sombres et profonds. Elle se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant et l'étonnement gagna son visage. Voyant la réaction excessive de son amant, elle ne put retenir un rire moqueur. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'oiseau, nue et sans la moindre gêne.

 **\- Maudit soit ce corbeau ! Siffla l'homme en rangeant son épée. Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait de ton frère.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas un corbeau, répliqua la jeune femme. C'est un Crébain, du Pays de Dûn. Et crois-moi, si cela avait été Wulf,** **tu ne serais plus en vie en cet instant.**

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme alors qu'elle pensait à son jumeau. Elle détacha délicatement le message de la patte du Crébain avant d'attraper une miche de pain et de lui en offrir quelques miettes. Le message portait l'emblème du Magicien Blanc. Elle retourna ensuite vers le lit et attrapa sa robe sombre qui trainait négligemment sur l'un des tapis. Sa main effleura les fils dorés brodés sur l'encolure du vêtement.

 **\- Tu ne le lis pas ? Interrogea le jeune homme en désignant le message.**

 **\- Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est encore ma mère la Reine des Hommes Sauvages. C'est à elle de le lire, répondit-elle en passant sa robe comme un long gilet dont elle croisa les deux pans devant sa poitrine.**

 **\- Elenna, es-tu vraiment obligée de la prévenir dès à présent ? Demanda alors le jeune homme en montrant clairement le désir qu'il avait encore pour elle.**

La jeune femme ignora totalement sa supplication, et attacha une large ceinture ornée de clous dorés, d'émail et de pierreries colorées autour de sa taille. L'empressement la gagnait de s'entretenir avec sa mère et d'ainsi connaître le contenu du message. Elle enfila rapidement ses bottes de cuir avant de se diriger vers l'extérieur. Juste avant de quitter la tente, elle se retourna vers le jeune homme.

 **\- Konrad, je veux que tu sois parti lorsque je reviendrai.**

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que déjà Elenna s'était éclipsée en compagnie du Crébain. La jeune femme parcourait d'un pas assuré les rangées de tentes, tenant dans sa main le message de Saroumane. Le Crébain volait toujours à ses côtés, fouettant l'air de ses ailes sombres. Les Hommes Sauvages s'inclinaient au passage de la jeune femme dans le camp. Elle atteint rapidement les portes de l'enceinte que les gardes lui ouvrirent sans poser de questions. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle longea les palissades de bois jusqu'à atteindre l'extrémité Nord. Elle repéra alors les bois où sa mère s'était retirée depuis la matinée, les cimes des arbres étaient encore balayées par les dernières lueurs du jour.

Sans perdre de temps, Elenna traversa la colline en direction du bois, ses bottes claquant sur la terre et ses mains frôlant les herbes hautes. Son regard se porta vers la vallée en contrebas. Le crépuscule plongeait le paysage dans l'obscurité tandis que de la brume s'élevait au-dessus de la forêt de Fangorn. La jeune femme arriva à l'orée des arbres feuillus et elle entendit le bruit d'un court d'eau. Après avoir dépassé les premiers chênes, elle repéra la lumière vacillante d'un feu de camp. Sa mère avait pour habitude de s'isoler régulièrement, et de laisser voguer ses pensées au gré de la nature. Lorsqu'Elenna arriva, elle découvrit sa mère assise et tournée vers un petit ruisseau qui coulait à quelques mètres. Ses longs cheveux cachaient son visage, ils étaient aussi blonds que ceux de sa fille.

 **\- Elenna, dit-elle d'une voix cristalline sans se retourner. Je ne pensais pas te voir par ici.**

 **\- Mère, la salua la jeune fille. Un message de Saroumane est arrivé.**

Sa mère se tourna enfin vers sa fille, plantant ses yeux brillants dans les siens et se leva. Elenna vit alors la lumière du feu se refléter sur le collier que sa mère portait. La jeune femme tendit le message à sa mère et le Crébain, qui était resté perché sur une branche haute, s'envola enfin. La Reine brisa le sceau de la lettre avant de la dérouler et de la lire silencieusement. Face à elle, Elenna trépignait d'enfin connaître le contenu du message.

 **\- Ton frère est arrivé à Orthanc. Il est parvenu à obtenir l'aide de Saroumane.**

Elenna soupira de soulagement mais l'angoisse ne la quitta pas pour autant. Sa mère le sentit et la détailla du regard.

 **\- Tu t'inquiètes pour Wulf, constata-t-elle.**

 **\- Je n'aime pas le savoir loin, répondit Elenna.**

 **\- Saroumane le Blanc est le plus grand de son ordre. C'est un magicien sage et habile, et ton frère est un homme intelligent et fort. Wulf est déjà parvenu à rallier les clans des Gens-de-Chariot, mais tu sais autant que moi que nos forces sont encore insuffisantes pour combattre Theoden.**

Elenna grimaça à l'entente du nom du roi des Rohirrim. Son cœur se serra alors que les souvenirs douloureux ressurgissaient dans son esprit. Sa mère s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

 **\- Ton frère et toi vengerez la mort votre père, feu notre roi, et lorsque le Rohan sera vaincu vous serez à la tête d'un Royaume encore plus étendu que nous pouvions l'imaginer dans nos rêves. Les Hommes Sauvages sont attaqués depuis bien trop longtemps. Nous sommes acculés par les Rohirrim venant du Sud et par les Dunedains du Nord. Nos terres sont à présent réduites aux plaines infertiles et aux marais des champs d'iris, et notre peuple meurt de faim. Il nous faut reconquérir nos terres, c'est là notre salut.**

 **\- La guerre est donc inévitable, chuchota Elanna.**

A peine ces mots franchirent-ils ses lèvres qu'un son de cor résonna au loin.

 **o o o**

Au Sud de la Terre du Milieu, au-delà des frontières du Gondor et de la rivière Harnen, se trouvait une étendue brulante et hostile. Tel était le Harad, terre des hommes insoumis. Les dunes de sable s'étiraient à perte de vue et étaient parcourues par des clans nomades qui échangeaient leurs marchandises avec d'autres tribus. Le paysage monotone était parfois ponctué d'oasis autour desquelles s'étaient établies des villes qui vivaient du commerce et de l'agriculture. Cette contrée désertique était bordée à l'Ouest par la mer Belegaer. La côte sauvage et déchiquetée était inhospitalière, mais les falaises abruptes formaient au sud une échancrure dans le littoral. Les roches granitiques laissaient alors peu à peu place aux étendues planes et aux plages de sable fin. C'était la baie d'Umbar, la capitale du Harad.

La nuit commençait à tomber et l'air se rafraichissait enfin. Les rayons brulants du soleil sombraient à l'Ouest, éclairant encore un moment un bateau de pêche qui voguait en direction de la baie d'Umbar. A bord, un jeune homme tenait fermement le gouvernail tout en contemplant le soleil plonger vers la mer sombre. Le bois du gouvernail craquait dès que celui-ci était actionné. Le jeune homme soupira, son bâteau commençait à être sérieusement usé par le temps, fatigué d'avoir trop servi. Il faut dire qu'avant de lui revenir, l'embarcation avait appartenu à son grand-père, un pêcheur de renom, puis à sa mère. Le bateau dépassa les premières falaises de granites et parvint jusqu'aux portes du port. Là, deux immenses statuts de guerriers étaient sculptées à même le roc, de part et d'autre de l'entrée dans la baie d'Umbar. Des tours de garde étaient établies dans chacune des statues, contrôlant les allers et venus des navires. L'embarcation du jeune homme passa sans problème et pénétra dans les eaux plus calmes de la baie. Face à lui se dressait Umbar, la capitale des hommes insoumis. Par-delà son haut mur d'enceinte, la cité était illuminée de milliers de torches, palliant à l'obscurité de la nuit tombante. Le jeune homme parvenait encore à distinguer les contours de la ville, les coupoles du palais et les tours de défense.

L'embarcation ne tarda pas à atteindre le port rempli de navires de la cité. De nombreux autres bateaux de pêche étaient amarrés aux pontons humides, mais il y avait plus encore de navires de guerre qui avaient mouillé l'ancre là où les eaux étaient plus profondes. Le port fourmillait de gens, d'odeurs et de bruits. Le jeune homme débarqua ses prises de la journée sur le ponton : deux tonneaux usés remplis de poissons frais.

 **\- Ëari !**

A l'entente de son nom, le jeune homme se retourna. Un homme fort et bien plus âgé que lui s'approchait. Ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient aussi sombres que la nuit, comme chez tous les autres Haradrims, excepté chez Ëari dont les yeux étaient aussi bleus que la mer.

 **\- As-tu besoin d'aide mon ami ?**

 **\- Ton aide serait la bienvenue Amran, lui répondit le jeune homme.**

Les deux hommes empoignèrent donc chacun un tonneau et se dirigèrent vers l'enceinte de la ville en empruntant une route fréquentée par d'autres pêcheurs et marchands. La fatigue commençait à envahir les muscles d'Ëari, et il était heureux d'être enfin rentré à Umbar. Les deux hommes atteignirent bientôt l'entrée Ouest de la cité. L'immense muraille construite en pierres et en pisés était percée par des portes hautes de plusieurs mètres. Leurs vantaux étaient sculptés de serpents noirs entremêlés, l'emblème d'Umbar. A peine Ëari et Amran eurent-ils franchi les portes que la frénésie de la ville les enveloppa. Les odeurs marines du port laissèrent place à celles des épices et des encens, et le bruit des vagues s'estompa au profit des cris, des rires, des mélodies jouées à l'oud et au nay.

Les nombreuses échoppes étaient encore ouvertes et Ëari se pressa à l'une d'entre elles pour vendre ses produits de la pêche. Après quelques minutes de négociations, il en tira un prix raisonnable et en donna une petite part à Amran pour le remercier de son aide.

 **\- Garde ton argent mon ami ! S'exclama ce dernier.**

 **\- Prend-le, insista Ëari.**

Les yeux d'Amran furent alors attirés par l'échoppe voisine. Une vieille femme était en train d'étendre des fleurs d'un rouge flamboyant sur des tapis tissés en vue de les faire sécher. L'homme prit alors l'argent de la main d'Ëari avant de se diriger vers la vieille femme. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec dans les mains l'une des magnifiques fleurs.

 **\- Tu l'offriras à ta mère, annonça alors Amran en tendant la fleur à Ëari. Voilà trop longtemps qu'Esra vit seule et recluse dans les murs de cette cité.**

 **o o o**

La nuit était presque tombée, mais les contours d'Erebor était encore bien visibles, se détachant nettement du ciel sombre. La Montagne Solitaire était proche à présent. La jeune femme avait remonté la Rivière Courante durant des heures et elle touchait enfin au but. Le court d'eau bifurqua bientôt vers l'Est et la jeune femme repéra le Long Lac à quelques milles. Cette vision lui envoya un frisson, elle se souvint soudain de la ville d'Esgaroth brulant sous le flammes de Smaug le Dragon. Chassant ses pensées sombres, la jeune femme quitta les berges de la rivière et se dirigea à nouveau vers la Forêt Noire. La peur s'empara d'elle alors qu'elle retournait vers les bois obscurs. Mais une pointe d'espoir persistait dans son cœur et la poussait à poursuivre sa route. Elle se demanda soudain si les gens de son clan allait la reconnaître, si son père serait heureux d'enfin la revoir. Peut-être qu'une fête serait organisée pour son retour !

Elle parvint rapidement à la lisière de la Forêt. Même dans la pénombre, elle reconnut les lieux. Il lui fallut peu de temps pour retrouver le sentier qu'elle avait si souvent emprunté par le passé. Les bois qui autrefois étaient si aérés et verdoyants avaient changé. Ils étaient à présent lugubres et sombres comme tout le reste de la Forêt Noire. La jeune femme marchait prudemment le long du sentier alors que l'angoisse la submergeait de plus en plus. Elle finit par déboucher dans une vaste clairière, la gorge nouée.

Son cœur rata un battement. Elle crut d'abord s'être trompée d'endroit, peut-être avait-elle été dupée par la pénombre et avait-elle emprunté le mauvais sentier. Mais la forme des arbres et le dessin de la clairière étaient identiques à ses souvenirs. Pourtant, à la place de son village se trouvait à présent un tapis d'humus sombre. La jeune fille osa finalement s'avancer dans la clairière. Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans les feuilles mortes humides. Les maisons avaient disparues. C'était comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de village dans cette clairière. Son pied buta soudain dans quelque chose de dur. Ses yeux s'abaissèrent mais ne distinguèrent pas grand chose dans l'obscurité. La jeune femme plongea donc sa main dans sa tunique et sortit à nouveau l'étrange pierre. Cette dernière émit une lueur pâle qui éclaira immédiatement les environs sans pour autant attirer l'attention. La jeune femme chassa le feuilles mortes du sol et découvrit alors avec effroi des ossements. La surprise la fit reculer si vivement qu'elle perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula sur le sol. La pierre lui échappa, roula à quelques mètres et sa lumière s'éteignit. Mais la jeune femme le remarqua à peine. Ses yeux restaient braqués sur le squelette étendu sous une bosse d'humus sombre. Ses mains frôlèrent alors de nouveaux ossements et un cri déchirant fendit la nuit. Aussitôt la lumière de la pierre se raviva et éclaira les alentours. La jeune femme remarqua alors les nombreux renflements de feuilles. Elle retint un haut-le-cœur. Ils étaient tous morts. Tous les gens qu'elles connaissaient et qu'elle était si pressée de revoir. Désespérée, elle resta clouée au sol, secouée par des sanglots silencieux.

Mais la jeune femme n'était pas seule dans cet endroit des bois. Quelqu'un qui passait par là fut étonné d'entendre à nouveau âme qui vive dans cette partie de la Forêt Noire. Le nouveau venu s'approcha silencieusement et découvrit bientôt une clairière illuminée par une lumière pâle. Au milieu, une jeune fille pleurait à chaudes larmes.

 **\- Que faites-vous ici ?**

La jeune femme sursauta au son de la voix grave et se retourna vivement. Elle découvrit alors, tapie dans l'ombre des bois, la silhouette d'un homme. Il portait un chapeau et tenait dans sa main un bâton biscornu. La jeune femme fut soulagée qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un orc ou d'une de ces maudites araignées, mais d'un magicien. Celui-ci s'approcha lentement, intrigué par l'étrange lumière. Peu à peu il réalisa qu'elle provenait d'une pierre parfaitement lisse. Il la reconnut et ne put dissimuler son étonnement.

 **\- Je crois vous reconnaître, dit alors la jeune femme d'une voix faible entre deux sanglots. Êtes-vous Radagast le Brun, le magicien qui venait conter des histoires à mon clan lorsque j'étais enfant ?**

 **\- Ainsi vous connaissez mon nom mais moi j'ignore encore le vôtre, répondit l'intéressé.**

 **\- Andreth, murmura la jeune fille.**

Andreth... Le magicien avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Malheureusement, il ne parvint pas à se rappeler quand ni où !

 **\- Faites-vous partie du clan des Hommes des Bois ? Demanda-t-il alors.**

 **\- Ils sont... morts... Tous morts, murmurra Andreth alors qu'elle sentait la douleur l'assaillir. Je parviens enfin à rentrer chez moi et je découvre en cet instant que mon clan a disparu. Les miens ont été tués et cette clairière est leur cimetière.**

Radagast, qui voyait son désespoir et son malheur, eut pitié d'elle et s'approcha. Il sortit d'entre les pans de son manteau brun une petite flasque argentée.

 **\- Buvez, luit dit-il en lui tendant.**

Mais Andreth n'en avait pas la force. Son corps était secoué par les pleurs. Radagast se baissa et porta le flacon à sa bouche. Aussitôt, Andreth sentit un liquide brulant s'écoulait dans sa gorge. Une douce chaleur l'envahit peu à peu et une sensation de réconfort la gagna. Ses sanglots se calmèrent et laissèrent place à un sentiment d'euphorie. La jeune femme se releva avec l'aide du magicien et détailla les alentours.

 **\- On dirait que mon village n'a jamais existé, ou bien qu'il a disparu depuis un siècle, constata-telle impuissante. Or je ne suis partie que quelques années.**

 **\- Le village des Hommes des Bois a été détruit il y a une cinquantaine d'années.**

 **\- Quoi... Mais, c'est impossible ! J'ai quitté mon clan après que les Nains, les Hommes et les Elfes aient remporté la Bataille des Cinq Armées.**

 **\- Et bien... commença Radagast doucement. Cela fait 77 ans que cette bataille s'est déroulée et que Daïn a été proclamé Roi sous la Montagne.**

La jeune femme fut tellement étonnée par cette nouvelle qu'elle ne sut quoi répondre. La révélation du magicien la laissa muette et confuse. Radagast, qui voyait son désespoir et son malheur, eut pitié d'elle et l'aida à se relever.

 **\- A présent suivez-moi jeune Andreth. Cette forêt n'est pas sure et j'ai à m'entretenir avec vous. Il semblerait que je puisse répondre à quelques unes de vos interrogations et vous aux miennes. Voyez-vous, je suis curieux de savoir comment vous êtes entrée en possession de l'Arkenstone.**

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous ai plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! _(J'avoue ne pas être familière avec l'écriture au point de vue omniscient et les changements de personnages)._

A la semaine prochaine bande de licornes **=)**


	3. I - Chapitre 2

**Bonjour les licornes !** _(et les licorneaux, la parité est de mise ici)_

J'avoue que le début de cette fiction peut paraitre compliqué, mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! L'histoire et les personnages se mettent en place doucement, et _promisjurécraché_ d'ici quelques chapitres, tout vous apparaitra beaucoup plus clair **;)**

J'ai apprécié l'analyse que **MMSSR** avait fait du premier chapitre, et je me permets de partager un extrait de cette review :

" On a **Elenna** , princesse d'un clan d'hommes sauvages qui semble plutôt indépendante pas mal d'info sur son background la pierre qui est liée à elle se trouve sur le collier de sa mère, c'est celle sur qui on en sait le plus. On a **Ëari** , pêcheur faisant parti des Haradrims, c'est sa mère qui a trouvé la pierre qui lui est liée (donc qui est potentiellement en leur possession ?). Et on a cette mystérieuse jeune femme ( **Andreth** ), dont le clan a été décimé, et qui a été absente de son village pendant plus d'années qu'elle ne le pensait (ça fait un sacré paquet de mystères autour d'elle) MAIS qui est en possession de la pierre qui lui est liée et qui rencontre Radagast (ce qui laisse présager de la résolution de certains de ses mystères)."

.

 **LegolasKili** : ces trois personnages ont bien un lien, mais il faudra du temps pour le découvrir ;)

 **mimi70** : Merciii, et j'ai hâte de développer le Harad qui est assez méconnu, ainsi que le personnage de Radagast !

 **Miluzine96** : Il se pourrait que des personnages croisent ceux de la Communauté de l'Anneau... Suspens **=)**

 **Choupinette** : Tu n'as pas tort concernant Wulf, j'imaginais les Hommes Sauvages comme des guerriers vikings !

 **MMSSR** : Navrée pour les fautes ! Et oui, j'avais envie d'écrire sur des peuples peu mis en avant, qui combattent aux côtés du "Mal" mais pour de bonnes raisons **;)**

 **Neiflheim** : l'Arkenstone a en effet été enterrée avec Thorin à la fin du Hobbit, mais j'ai changé quelques détails de l'histoire **=)**

 **Juu-Greenleaf** : Ravie de te retrouver et merci pour ton enthousiasme ! _Il y a bien 77 ans entre les événements du Hobbit (2941) et ceux du Seigneur des Anneaux (3018)_

 **Hinata des bois** : Merci Hinata **(L)** je commence en effet à maitriser les intrigues et les mystères en tous genres haha !

 **Darylan** : Déjà merci d'avoir lu l'Aube Bleue, et puis merci de passer par ici **!** _N'hésite pas à publier, tu n'as rien à perdre =)_

 _._

La gagnante de la semaine dernière était **Choupinette** !

 _question_ : Préfères-tu les histoires tragiques ou bien dramatiques avec une fin relativement heureuse (mais avec des morts quand même)?

 _réponse_ : J'aime bien les histoires tragiques, mais je préfère écrire des histoires d'aventures avec une note dramatique, dans lesquelles les personnages évoluent. J'aime les fins réalistes avec un soupçon d'épique, plus ou moins heureuses !

La gagnante de cette semaine est... **Miluzine96 !  
**

 **.**

Comme toujours, merci à **Azria** , ma bêta-licorne =)

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Pendant un instant, seul le bruit du ruisseau troubla le silence. A couvert sous les arbres, Elenna et sa mère osaient à peine respirer. Puis le cor résonna à nouveau, tranchant l'air de la nuit. La reine des Hommes Sauvages réagit aussitôt et jeta l'un des tapis sur le feu pour en étouffer les flammes. Elenna quant à elle se dirigea silencieusement jusqu'à l'orée du bois. De là, de nombreux cris et bruits de sabots lui parvinrent depuis la colline. Des flèches sifflèrent et elle vit leurs pointes enflammées fendre le ciel sombre en direction du camp. Quelques secondes plus tard, plusieurs tentes prirent feu. Cette vision fit frissonner Elenna de la tête aux pieds et elle se maudit de ne pas avoir emporté son épée avec elle. Dans la lueur des flammes, elle aperçut les soldats de son clan se mettre en position sur l'enceinte, alors qu'en contrebas du camp, des cavaliers arrivaient de toute part. Elle reconnut rapidement les Rohirrim grâce à leurs armures et à leurs étendards.

Une nouvelle salve de flèches trancha le ciel et s'écrasa par-delà les remparts de bois alors que les Rohirrim donnaient l'assaut. La panique régnait dans le camp. Aussitôt qu'un incendie était éteint, un autre se rallumait, et à présent une épaisse fumée s'élevait dans le ciel et les cris déchiraient la nuit.

La colère et le désir de vengeance envahirent Elenna. Ses poings se serrèrent jusqu'à faire blanchir ses phalanges et elle s'apprêta à courir vers le camp. Mais une pression chaude autour de son bras la retint. Sa mère l'avait rejoint et contemplait avec elle l'horreur de l'attaque. Cernés, les Hommes Sauvages n'avaient aucune chance.

 **\- La brume a dû cacher la venue de ces chiens ! S'exclama Elenna. Il faut aider nos hommes !**

 **\- La plupart de nos soldats sont partis avec Wulf en Isengard, répliqua sa mère. Nous sommes en sous-nombre, les Rohirrim sont bien trop nombreux !**

Un bruit sourd résonna contre le versant des Monts Brumeux, coupant court à leur conversation. Elenna reporta son attention sur le camp et vit, par-delà les corps qui s'accumulaient aux pieds des palissades, un escadron d'Hommes Sauvages surgir des portes du camp et foncer vers les cavaliers telles des bêtes en furie. Le cœur d'Elenna se gonfla. Les hommes de son clan étaient des guerriers et la mort ne les effrayait pas. Elle voulut une fois de plus les rejoindre, mais sa mère ne la lâcha pas.

 **\- Tu ne peux pas y aller Elenna !**

 **\- Et que suggérez-vous ? Que nous fuyons comme des lâches ? Ce sont nos hommes qui se battent là-haut, nous nous devons d'être à leurs côtés.**

 **\- C'est mon rôle d'être avec eux et non le tien. Rejoins les clans des Champs d'iris et préviens le peuple et le reste de l'armée. Tu attendras ensuite le retour de Wulf.**

 **\- Mais mère...**

 **\- Ne conteste pas les ordres de ta reine, répliqua sa mère avant de porter les mains à son cou.**

Elenna la regarda détacher son précieux collier et le lui tendre. Mais à la vue du bijou, elle n'osa pas bouger.

 **\- Prends-le. Ce collier est dans notre famille depuis des générations, il te protègera. C'est le bien le plus précieux de notre peuple, ne laisse personne te le prendre, tu entends ?**

La jeune femme acquiesça et attrapa le bijou. Aussitôt que sa main ait effleuré le bijou, l'une des pierres précieuses, la plus grosse, s'illumina d'une vive lumière. Elenna lança un regard interloqué à sa mère qui se contenta de lui sourire et de lui baiser le front.

 **\- Un grand destin t'attend ma fille. A présent je m'en vais négocier une reddition. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ils n'oseront pas me blesser. Maintenant pars !**

Elenna n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que déjà sa mère s'avançait à travers la colline, en direction du combat. Des cavaliers la remarquèrent bientôt et s'approchèrent au galop. Sous le coup de la peur, les jambes d'Elenna faiblirent et la jeune femme du s'accrocher à l'arbre le plus proche pour ne pas s'effondrer. Entre ses mains, le collier émettait toujours une lueur chaleureuse. Les cavaliers entourèrent la reine et l'un d'eux mit le pied à terre. Il la saisit et l'entraina violemment dans l'ombre de la nuit. Elenna retint de justesse un cri d'effroi.

Les Rohirrim s'apprêtèrent à partir, mais l'un d'eux remarqua soudain la lueur du collier. Ses yeux se rivèrent sur Elenna juste avant qu'il ne la désigne du doigt.

 **\- Il y en a d'autres dans la forêt ! S'exclama-t-il.**

La réaction d'Elenna ne se fit pas attendre. Son corps recouvra soudain toutes ses capacités et elle se mit à courir, s'enfonçant dans le bois. Ses bottes claquaient contre le sol et son pouls tambourinait dans ses oreilles. Elle ne tarda pas à percevoir les bruits de sabots se rapprocher et elle resserra sa main autour du collier. L'adrénaline coulait à flot dans ses veines. Elenna courrait à toutes jambes, tâchant d'éviter les branches basses et les racines des arbres. La descente de la colline s'amorçait, mais au lieu de continuer dans cette direction, elle bifurqua vers le versant des Monts Brumeux. Après une courte ascension, Elenna dérapa dans les graviers et tomba lourdement sur le sol rocheux, laissant échapper un gémissement d'entre ses lèvres. Elle se ressaisit rapidement et rampa jusque derrière un grand rocher situé à quelques mètres. Elle resta ainsi tapie dans l'ombre, l'oreille tendue. Elle entendit alors nettement les cavaliers poursuivre leur route vers la colline et dépasser sa position. La jeune femme souffla de soulagement et laissa retomber son dos contre le rocher. Ses doigts se desserrèrent autour du collier. La pierre centrale ne brillait presque plus. Elenna l'attacha autour de son cou trempé de sueur. Ses cheveux étaient collés sur son front et elle les ôta d'un geste rageur. Elle remarqua alors qu'une tâche sombre se propageait sur le tissu de sa robe au niveau de son genou droit. Elle s'était blessée lors de sa chute.

Ignorant sa blessure, elle reprit l'ascension du versant des montagnes, souhaitant s'éloigner des Rohirrim le plus possible. Elle boitait et devait s'aider des troncs des arbres ou des rochers saillants pour avancer. Après de nombreuses minutes, le terrain cessa de grimper et Elenna parvint à une plateforme enherbée. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, épuisée. Des cris provenaient encore de la vallée. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle ne put retenir ses larmes en voyant en contrebas le spectacle morbide de son camp qui brulait.

 **o o o**

 _Andreth courrait à travers les ruines d'une cité en flammes. Partout régnait le chaos. Des Hommes, des Elfes et des Nains se battaient contre des Orcs et d'autres créatures malfaisantes. Autour d'elle, les femmes et les enfants fuyaient vers les hauteurs de la ville. Andreth les suivait, courant dans les rues sinueuses dont le sol était recouvert de cadavres encore chauds. Derrière elle, les Orcs affluaient en grand nombre. Andreth emprunta la ruelle la plus proche dans l'espoir de s'y cacher, mais à peine y pénétra-t-elle qu'elle glissa lourdement sur les pavés. Ceux-ci étaient couverts de sang encore chaud, et le liquide sombre imbiba rapidement les vêtements d'Andreth. Elle voulut se relever mais les Orcs arrivaient. Terrifiée, elle resta immobile, allongée dans la flaque rougeâtre, faignant d'être morte. Les yeux fermés, elle pria. Les pas se rapprochèrent et son corps fut soudain bousculé et piétiné par les Orcs. Mais Andreth ne bougea pas et les créatures s'éloignèrent. Elle voulut se relever, mais ses yeux furent soudain attirés par une étrange lueur._

Le soleil commençait à se lever au loin à l'Est. Radagast contemplait avec curiosité la jeune femme qui dormait à quelques mètres. Le magicien sortit sa pipe d'entre les pans de son manteau brun et la plongea sur les braises à présent presque éteintes du feu de camp. Tout en fumant, il réfléchissait. Si la veille il était tombé sur cette jeune femme, ce n'était surement pas le fruit du hasard. Elle et lui avaient marché jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, et ils s'étaient finalement arrêtés sur les rives du Long Lac. Andreth s'était alors écroulée de fatigue et depuis elle dormait profondément. A présent son visage se crispait et son sommeil paraissait agité par quelques rêves. Radagast sortit des champignons colorés de son manteau et les embrocha sur deux bâtons de bois avant de les déposer au-dessus des braises.

 _Andreth contemplait toujours la pâle lumière. Il ne lui avait jamais été donné l'occasion d'observer telle merveille. La lueur provenait d'une pierre lisse et ronde, à demie cachée sous un tonneau brisé à quelques mètres. Tout à coup, c'était comme si la guerre était loin, très loin d'ici. Andreth était comme hypnotisée par l'étrange pierre. Quelqu'un l'avait surement perdue. Sans perdre un instant, elle se releva et s'approcha. Elle la saisit sans réfléchir, mais aussitôt un grognement résonna derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement et découvrit avec horreur qu'un Orc lui barrait la route. Il brandit son épée rougie de sang alors qu'un éclair malfaisant lui traversa les yeux. Andreth voulut hurler mais aucun son ne sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Ses deux mains se resserrent autour de la pierre. Les événements s'enchainèrent soudain à une vitesse folle._

 _L'Orc chargea._

 _Le cœur d'Andreth manqua un battement._

 _Une lumière aveuglante se dégagea de la pierre._

 _Une flèche siffla._

 _Lorsque la lumière diminua, Andreth distingua la silhouette de l'Orc allongée sur le sol. Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors un regard d'un bleu aussi pur que le ciel empli par l'étonnement._

Les paupières de la jeune fille se soulevèrent aussitôt. Andreth fut éblouie par le soleil du matin et pendant un instant, elle ignora où elle se trouvait. Lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent à la lumière, elle réalisa que les ruines et la guerre avaient laissé place à un paysage vaste et ouvert. Elle se redressa et reconnut à quelques mètres le magicien qui s'affairait autour du feu. Andreth remarqua alors les champignons et son estomac ne put retenir un gargouillement.

 **\- Bonjour, dit-elle en s'approchant.**

Radagast leva ses yeux vers le ciel avant d'acquiescer.

 **\- C'est en effet un beau jour, lui dit-il avant de lui tendre l'une des brochettes.**

Andreth s'assit aux côtés de l'étrange magicien pour manger en silence. Son rêve lui laissait une impression dérangeante. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple rêve, il s'agissait de souvenirs. Trop longtemps elle les avait enfouis au fond de son esprit. La jeune femme laissa ses yeux dériver vers l'immense étendue d'eau face à elle. Le Long Lac !

La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, lorsqu'elle était enfant, elle avait été impressionnée. Il était si ample que ses rives opposées semblaient être petites et lointaines. Loin au Nord se dressait Erebor, montagne majestueuse baignée par la lumière du matin. Mais les yeux d'Andreth étaient attirés par le centre du lac. Sous les eaux sombres était étendu Smaug le Terrible, froid comme la pierre, parmi les piliers d'Esgaroth. Jadis la ville avait été resplendissante, bâtie à partir du bois de la Forêt coupé par le clan d'Andreth. Mais la richesse et la prospérité avaient laissé la place au feu et à la ruine. A présent il ne restait plus rien d'Esgaroth et ses anciennes richesses gisaient avec le dragon dans le fond du lac. Andreth frissonna. Ces eaux étaient maudites.

 **\- Lorsque la sécheresse vient, on peut encore voir les piliers pourrissants de la ville, ainsi que les ossements du dragon, dit alors Radagast qui observait lui aussi le Long Lac.**

 **\- J'ai vu la mort prendre le dragon, murmura Andreth. Je n'étais qu'une enfant... C'était une nuit noire... Depuis les bois, mon clan et moi avions vu Esgaroth bruler, les flammes montaient jusqu'aux nuages et se reflétaient dans l'immensité du lac. Et soudain Smaug a fendu le ciel, volant vers les étoiles, avant de hurler. Je frissonne encore au souvenir de son cri strident. Puis il est tombé vers la cité et ne s'est jamais relevé. Mais la panique et la peur régnait encore dans le lac, les cris des femmes et des hommes et les pleurs des enfants parvenaient jusqu'à nos oreilles. Alors le chef du clan décida que nous leurs porterions secours. Nous partîmes donc vers les berges du lac au beau milieu de la nuit...**

Andreth se tut. Ses yeux étaient toujours rivés vers les eaux sombres du Long Lac, mais son regard était vide. Son esprit était ailleurs, il voguait à nouveau parmi ses souvenirs. Après un instant, la jeune fille se ressaisit et se tourna vers Radagast.

 **\- Repartons-nous dès à présent vers Dale ? Demanda-t-elle alors.**

La veille, ils avaient en effet convenu qu'Andreth accompagnerait le magicien jusqu'à la cité du roi Baïn, lieu où la jeune fille serait en sécurité.

 **\- En effet, répondit Radagast tout en éteignant le feu. Nous avons encore deux jours de marche avant d'atteindre Dale, cela devrait être suffisant pour que vous me contiez votre histoire.**

 **o o o**

La Forêt de Fangorn était survolée par une nuée noire et rapide. Les Crébains fendaient l'air vers l'Ouest, faisant frémir les feuilles des plus hauts arbres. Ils avaient volé la nuit entière, revenant du camp des Hommes Sauvages. A présent ils rejoignaient leur maître. Bientôt, le calme de Fangorn fut troublé par des impacts métalliques et des grondements sourds. Les yeux affutés des Crébains repérèrent quelques fumées qui s'élevaient au Sud des Monts brumeux, là où se trouvait l'Isengard.

Un grand mur circulaire se détachait du flanc de la montagne et entourait la vallée du Magicien. A l'intérieur s'étaient trouvés quelques semaines auparavant des jardins verdoyants, des promenades et des vergers plantureux arrosés par les ruisseaux qui coulaient de la montagne et qui rejoignaient plus loin la rivière Isen. Mais à présent, la plaine était forée et creusée, et des puits s'enfonçaient loin dans le sol. Des forges avaient été bâties en souterrain et d'épaisses fumées s'en échappaient et enveloppaient les Monts Brumeux. Les premiers arbres de Fangorn avaient été abattus. De leurs yeux perçants, les Crébains pouvaient voir les souches brulées et taillées à la hache.

Au centre de ce cercle se dressait une tour noire de forme merveilleuse. C'était Orthanc, la place forte de Saroumane. Elle n'avait pas été édifiée par le Magicien Blanc, mais par des Hommes de Nùmeror bien avant sa venue. La tour sombre et brillante était très élevée et contenait maints secrets. Sa pointe se divisait en quatre puissants piliers qui s'ouvraient vers le ciel telles des pointes acérées. Entre eux était ménagé un espace dont le sol de pierres polies portait des inscriptions étranges. Les Crébains virent sur cette plateforme une silhouette inerte. C'était un vieil homme en manteau gris.

Les oiseaux tournoyaient au-dessus de la tour sombre, leurs cris stridents résonnant à des milles à la ronde. L'un d'eux se détacha de la nuée et se dirigea vers le balcon de la haute chambre de son maître. C'était celui-là même qui avait porté le message à la Reine des Hommes Sauvages. Le Crébain atterrit lestement sur Orthanc, ses griffes se plantant dans la pierre sombre.

A l'intérieur de la tour se tenait Saroumane. Le Magicien Blanc avait accompagné à peine quelques heures auparavant le guerrier Wulf, Chef héritier des Hommes Sauvages, à travers les forges d'Orthanc pour lui démontrer sa puissance. Le jeune homme avait paru convaincu, et il était reparti avec ses soldats vers le Nord. A présent Saroumane pouvait compter sur de nouvelles forces armées. Le magicien fit entrer le Crébain et planta son regard froid dans ses yeux, car à travers eux, sa vue portait au lointain. Ainsi le Magicien Blanc vit ce que l'oiseau avait vu la veille. Il vit l'assaut des Rohirrim, l'incendie du camp des Hommes Sauvages, et la reddition de la reine. Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Saroumane. Tout se déroulait comme prévu.

 **\- Ainsi Grima a informé Theoden de la position des Hommes Sauvages. Cette attaque va renforcer leur fureur ainsi que la fidélité de Wulf et de ses hommes à la Main Blanche. Partez à présent vers le Rohan, ordonna-t-il au Crébain.**

L'oiseau ouvrit ses ailes et s'élança vers le ciel tandis que Saroumane retournait à l'intérieur. Il se dirigea vers une table de marbre sur laquelle était déposé un drap de soie gris. Il l'ôta d'un mouvement vif et révéla une sphère aussi noire que les ténèbres. Le magicien attrapa le palantir et plongea son regard dans l'obscurité de la pierre de vision et bientôt un visage s'y dessina.

 **\- Les jours anciens sont passés, déclara alors le magicien. Le temps des Elfes est fini, voici venu le temps des Hommes ! Préparez vos armées.**

 **o o o**

Un jeune homme richement vêtu se hâtait dans les couloirs du palais d'Umbar. Il traversa l'immense cour d'honneur du palais au milieu de laquelle s'écoulait une fontaine majestueuse. La lumière du soleil se reflétait sur sa peau olive. Ses cheveux étaient tressés d'or à la manière des nobles de la cité et des bijoux dorés ornaient également son bouc sombre. Il pénétra bientôt dans le pavillon royal et atteint une grande porte de bois richement sculptée et dont l'entrée était surveillée par deux gardes armés. Ces derniers s'inclinèrent à la venue du jeune homme et lui ouvrirent les portes. Les sols de marbres laissèrent place aux mosaïques finement détaillées et les plafonds clairs à des voûtes dorées reposant sur une forêt de piliers décorés. Des tapis persans aux couleurs chaudes étaient disposés autour d'un trône en or massif. Le dossier était surmonté de deux immenses défenses en ivoire brillant. Le jeune homme ne prêta guère attention à la salle d'audience qu'il connaissait si bien et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce. Derrière des moucharabiehs à la découpe savante se trouvait un renfoncement. C'était le cabinet de travail du roi d'Umbar, Alcarmir I. Ce dernier était affairé sur son bureau, dos au nouvel arrivant.

 **\- Père, vous vouliez me voir, s'annonça le jeune homme en s'arrêtant à l'entrée de la pièce.**

Le roi, vêtu d'une robe et d'un turban bordeaux, se tourna vers lui. C'est alors que le jeune homme vit une sphère sombre et parfaitement lisse posée sur le bureau au milieu de nombreuses cartes et lettres.

 **\- Carnistir ! L'accueillit alors le roi. J'ai besoin que tu rassembles nos armées. Enrôles de nouveaux hommes, il faut gonfler les rangs. Fais également quérir le fils d'Esra.**

Le visage de Carnistir se ferma aussitôt et sa mâchoire se serra.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'un bâtard peut …**

 **\- Assez ! Le coupa Alcarmir. La guerre est proche. L'Ombre s'élève à l'Est et nos alliés du Nord se tiennent prêts. Trop longtemps nous sommes restés tapis dans le Sud, il est temps à présent de reprendre ce qui nous revient de droit légitime. Le trône du Gondor.**

 **o o o**

Au même instant, dans la Forêt Noire, un autre roi s'entretenait avec son fils. Ils se trouvaient à l'extrémité d'une grande caverne, dans l'encadrement d'une immense porte dont les vantaux en pierre étaient contrôlés par une étrange magie. Sous leurs pieds, un pont fait lui aussi de pierres enjambait une rivière profonde qui descendait des hauteurs de la forêt pour aller se perdre dans les marais. Là était l'entrée du palais de Thranduil, le roi des Elfes Sylvains, et sa demeure s'étendait loin sous terre dans d'innombrables grottes et cavernes.

Le visage du roi était fermé et tâché de gouttes de sang noirâtre. Ses yeux perçants étaient braqués vers la forêt. A l'intérieur des cavernes, les Elfes tentaient de réparer les destructions de la bataille et de soigner les blessés. Les Orcs et les araignées les avaient pris par surprise mais après deux jours et une nuit de bataille, les Elfes les avaient finalement vaincus.

 **\- Gollum s'est échappé, annonça le fils du roi qui avait lui aussi durement combattu. Il a dû profiter du chaos de la bataille.**

 **\- L'enfant s'est également enfuie, le coupa Thranduil. Et elle n'est pas partie les mains vides, poursuivit le roi d'un ton sévère. Tu as été trop permissif avec elle Legolas.**

 **\- Je peux ramener Andreth, répondit-il résolu.**

 **\- J'ai déjà envoyé des Elfes à sa poursuite ainsi qu'à celle de cette créature répugnante. Ta place est ailleurs. Le Seigneur Elrond doit être averti que Gollum s'est échappé, et je ne peux le faire moi-même. Notre peuple a besoin de moi ici. Tu partiras donc vers l'Ouest pour rejoindre Imladris dès demain.**

 **o o o**

Lorsqu'Elenna ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était déjà levé. Elle fut surprise de s'être endormie dans pareil moment de panique et encore plus de se réveiller si tardivement. Une odeur de bruler et de fines cendres flottaient encore dans l'air, mais le calme était de retour contre les versants des Monts Brumeux. La jeune femme était toujours recroquevillée dans la pente, cachée derrière le rocher humide. Son corps entier était douloureux d'avoir dormi dans une pareille position. Elenna se leva difficilement et se tourna vers la vallée. Elle vit rapidement qu'il ne restait rien de son camp mis à part un tapis de cendres grises. Les Hommes sauvages étaient morts et les Rohirrim étaient partis. Elenna pria pour que sa mère fût encore en vie. Elle se souvint alors de ses ordres. Elle devait partir pour le Nord, mais passer par la vallée semblait encore trop risqué, et Elenna était désarmée. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers les flancs de la montagne qui s'étendaient sous ses pieds. Sa décision était prise. Elle longerait les Monts Brumeux et contournerait la Lorien avant de rejoindre les Champs d'Iris.

Elenna commença donc à marcher à travers les herbes hautes et les rochers acérés. Les événements de la nuit repassaient en boucle dans son esprit et elle tentait de ne pas se laisser envahir par le désespoir. C'est alors qu'elle repensa à sa chute de la veille. Étrangement, elle n'éprouvait à présent aucune difficulté à marcher. Ses yeux se baissèrent vers ses jambes. La tâche de sang séché ornait toujours sa robe. Le tissu collait à son genou et Elenna ne put retenir une grimace de dégout. Aux vues de la quantité de sang, la plaie devait être importante. La jeune femme attrapa l'ourlet de sa robe et la souleva doucement. Ses dents se serrèrent lorsque le tissu remonta au-dessus de son genou. Elenna étouffa un cri de surprise.

Son genou était recouvert par du sang séché, mais en-dessous, sa peau était intacte. Seule une fine cicatrice ornait sa rotule. Elenna n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais été blessée. Du coin de l'œil, la jeune femme aperçut la pierre de son collier luire très légèrement.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis !

Bonne semaine **_=)_**


	4. I - Chapitre 3

**_Oyé Oyé_ chatons de tous horizons !**

Me voilà en vacances après avoir validé mon mémoire de fin d'études, et c'est donc l'esprit léger que je vais pouvoir me consacrer pleinement à cette histoire =)

J'espère ne pas vous avoir perdus avec les nombreux points de vue et intrigues de cette histoire...

 **mimi70** : Tu n'es malheureusement pas au bout de tes frustrations **;)**

 **MMSSR** : Merci ! Une nouvelle analyse parfaite de ta part, tu as vraiment bien cerné ce que je voulais faire de ce début d'histoire **=)**

 **Hinata des bois** : Je fais tout pour rendre cette fiction encore meilleure que les précédentes ;)

 **Juu-Greenleaf** : Merci **=)** et ouiii j'aime parsemer des indices !

 **Miluzine96** : Ce chapitre va répondre à quelques unes de tes suppositions **=)**

 **Darylan** : Ah les fameux coups de griffe des chats _(mais comment leur en vouloir au fond=)_

 **Choupinette** : ah merci beaucoup Choupinette, je pense que les champignons ne doivent pas être mauvais Haha !

.

La semaine dernière, la gagnante était **Miluzine96** :

 _question_ : Comment fais-tu pour inventer des noms à tes personnages (d'autant plus dans un univers comme celui-ci, où les noms sont assez peu communs) ?

 _réponse_ : Trouver des noms à des personnages est toujours compliqué, car il faut que leurs noms aient une signification. Personnellement, je fais des recherches sur les arbres généalogiques, sur la mythologie de la Terre du Milieu et sur le langage elfique.

Les noms Elenna, Ëari et Andreth ont donc chacun une signification liée au passé ou au futur des personnages.

Concernant les noms des Hommes Sauvages, j'ai souhaité leur donner une résonance nordique, ce sont donc tous de vrais noms vikings.

Pour le peuple d'Umbar, je me suis appuyée sur les noms de vrais personnages et j'ai inventé d'autres noms qui avaient une sonorité semblable.

Voilà, j'espère t'avoir éclairée **=)**

Cette semaine, la gagnante est ... **Darylan !  
**

.

 _Merci à **Azria** pour ses corrections attentives **=)**_

 **Bonne lecture** _(et bon courage à celles et ceux qui passent le bac !)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Les plaines étaient silencieuses. Andreth et Radagast longeaient les rives du Long Lac depuis trois jours. Seule la voix claire de la jeune femme venait troubler le calme ambiant alors que le magicien l'écoutait avec la plus grande attention.

« _Les rayons du soleil perçaient à l'Est derrière la Montagne Solitaire lorsque j'arrivai enfin avec mon père et les miens sur les berges du Long lac après la chute de Smaug. Nous avions marché de longues heures durant la nuit, chargés de nourriture, de bois et de remèdes. Sur les rives, tout n'était que chaos. Les survivants affluaient par bateaux ou même à la nage. Ils s'assemblaient en une foule désolée et frissonnante. Les blessés hurlaient, les morts s'échouaient par dizaines et par endroits l'eau se teintait de rouge et d'écarlate. Je sus rapidement que mon père regrettait de m'avoir entrainée jusqu'ici. J'avais neuf ans à l'époque et ces images terribles m'ont profondément marquées._

 _Nombre des habitants d'Esgaroth étaient les amis des Hommes des Bois. Nous vivions en paix et un commerce durable s'était instauré entre nous. Nous échangions du bois contre du poisson ou d'autres vivres de provenances plus lointaines. Nos peuples étaient également liés par le sang. Nombre d'hommes et de femmes s'étaient mariés, mon propre oncle avait épousé une femme d'Esgaroth et était parti vivre dans la ville du lac. A dire vrai, c'était la raison principale de notre venue, nous voulions retrouver les nôtres. Les Hommes des Bois ont donc aidé les gens d'Esgaroth jusqu'à une heure avancée de la journée. Certains construisaient des abris de bois provisoires pour protéger les enfants et les vieillards, d'autres allumaient des feux de camp pour réchauffer les femmes. Moi j'aidais à soigner les blessés avec les plantes que mon clan avait rapportées de la forêt et dont nous seuls avions le secret._

 _Des rumeurs parvinrent à mes oreilles. Des Nains et des Elfes étaient sur le camp. J'avais déjà eu l'occasion d'apercevoir des Elfes dans la forêt où je vivais, mais jamais de ma vie je n'avais vu de Nains. Pourtant, l'histoire d'Erebor et du Royaume de Thror me passionnait, les anciens de mon village me l'avaient conté de nombreuses fois. Je décidai donc de partir à la recherche de ces mystérieux Nains. Je parcourus l'immense camp, mais sans jamais les trouver. Pourtant partout les gens parlaient des Nains, les maudissant ou réclamant dédommagement. Beaucoup parlaient de l'or sous la Montagne. Mais plus encore louaient le courage de l'archer Bard qui avait tué le dragon. Au gré de ma recherche, je tombai par hasard sur un homme brun qui s'adressait à la foule, et je devinai aisément qu'il s'agissait du fameux Bard. Il avait pris la tête des gens d'Esgaroth. Intriguée, je restai un instant à l'écouter, et je me souviens encore aujourd'hui de ses mots :_

 _ **\- L'hiver est proche, il faut s'occuper des nôtres. Les rives du Long Lac ne sont pas un endroit sûr, nous ne pouvons y rester. Il nous faut partir. Dès l'aube, nous gagnerons les murs de Dale ! Et de là nous irons réclamer aux Nains la part d'or qui nous revient de droit, puissent-ils être encore en vie ! A présent reposez-vous, sauvez ce qui peut l'être mais ne prenez que le strict nécessaire. Une longue marche nous attend !**_

 _Autour de lui, les gens partirent s'affairer et se préparer pour la longue route. Moi, je restai là encore un instant, fasciné par le tueur de dragon. C'est alors qu'un Elfe apparut à ses côtés, comme sorti de nulle part. Il était de haute taille, son visage beau et noble, entouré par des cheveux blonds. Ses yeux eux étaient bleus, habitaient d'un éclat fier et grave._

 _ **\- La nouvelle de la mort de Smaug doit s'être répandue à l'heure qu'il est. dit-il à Bard. D'autres vont se tourner vers la Montagne, pour ses richesses, sa situation...**_

 _ **\- Que savez-vous donc ?**_

 _ **\- Rien de certain, répondit l'Elfe. Mais tout est à craindre. Je pars quérir l'aide de mon père.**_

 _L'Elfe disparut en direction de la Forêt, mais ses paroles résonnèrent longuement dans mon esprit. Une guerre se préparait... Je ne parvins jamais à trouver les Nains, il était dit qu'ils étaient partis dès l'aube en direction d'Erebor. Mon père me retrouva un peu plus tard et me conduit à l'écart du campement. Tous les Hommes des Bois s'étaient réunis, et je m'attendais à ce que nous regagnions la Forêt. Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, lorsque les miens décidèrent d'accompagner Bard et ses gens à Dale ! L'évocation du trésor de Thror et des tonnes d'or qui se trouvaient sous la Montagne les avaient alléchés, et rien de ce que je pus dire ne les fit changer d'avis. C'est ainsi que, le lendemain, je partis avec les miens en direction de Dale..._ »

Radagast écoutait avec attention le récit d'Andreth, sans jamais l'interrompre. La jeune femme lui paraissait étrange. Elle s'exprimait à la manière des Hommes, mais ses vêtements et sa démarche étaient pour sûr elfiques. Andreth cessa finalement de parler. Lorsque le magicien leva les yeux, il découvrit face à lui les premières collines d'Erebor. Sur l'une d'elle, semblant sortir de la roche grise, se dressait la ville reconstruite de Dale.

 **o o o**

Les gardes royaux d'Alcarmir traversaient la ville d'Umbar sous les regards étonnés des habitants. Ils quittaient rarement le palais, et ce seulement pour de sombres occasions. Mais leurs desseins ne pouvaient être devinés car ils portaient sur leurs visages des masques dorés qui en cachaient la moindre expression. Leur passage dans les ruelles de la cité provoqua la peur autant que la fascination. Depuis la veille, la ville était en effervescence. Le roi levait des armées et beaucoup de jeunes hommes étaient enrôlés.

La garde royale parvint bientôt au Nord d'Umbar. Là, les rues étroites montaient en pente douce et la cité s'étendait sur les collines. Le vent circulait mieux dans les hauteurs et les rues s'élargissaient peu à peu. Cette partie de la ville était habitée par les riches marchands d'épices et d'étoffes précieuses. D'ici, on pouvait voir toute la cité. La vaste étendue de toits terrasses était ponctuée par les tours de gardes, les coupoles dorées du palais et les murailles qui ceinturaient la ville. A l'ouest, la mer s'étendait à perte de vue. Les gardes parvinrent bientôt dans une rue calme et se dirigèrent vers un homme d'une quarantaine d'années richement vêtu. C'était un marchand, il surveillait ses employés en train décharger une charrette.

 **\- Toi, comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda l'un des soldats d'une voix étouffée par son masque.**

 **\- Amran, répondit l'intéressé en arquant un sourcil. Que nous vaut votre venue ?**

 **\- Nous cherchons la maison d'Esra. Sais-tu où elle se trouve ?**

Amran devint soudain méfiant. Il connaissait bien Esra et se demanda ce que les gardes royaux lui voulaient. Après une légère hésitation, il leur indiqua une habitation en pisées un peu plus loin. Les gardes le remercièrent et se dirigèrent vers le lieu indiqué. Ils frappèrent trois coups secs à la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit quelque secondes plus tard. Les gardes découvrirent une femme âgée d'une trentaine d'années. Ses cheveux bruns étaient noués en une tresse savante et recouvert d'un voile aussi bleu que la mer. Ses yeux étaient maquillés de noir, à la façon des dames d'Umbar. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que cette femme était très belle. Ses sourcils bien dessinés se froncèrent en découvrant les gardes.

 **\- Êtes-vous Esra ?**

Elle acquiesça silencieusement.

 **\- Le Roi convoque votre fils au palais. Est-il ici ?**

Les yeux sombres d'Esra furent traversés par une lueur de panique. Ce jour, elle l'avait tant redouté pendant de nombreuses années. Elle s'efforça de rester calme et leur répondit d'une voix cristalline :

 **\- Il est parti à la pêche tôt ce matin. Il ne reviendra pas avant la nuit.**

 **\- Mère, qui est-ce ? Résonna alors une voix depuis la maison.**

Les gardent se tendirent et Esra soupira. Quelques secondes plus tard, son fils apparut à ses côtés dans l'encadrement de la porte. Les gardes furent surpris de découvrir un jeune homme grand et fort. Les heures de pêches avaient musclé son corps. Le soleil et l'air iodé de la mer avait asséché sa peau bronzée et donné à ses cheveux sombres un mouvement ondulé. Contrairement à sa mère, ses yeux étaient clairs, aussi bleus que la mer calme de l'été.

 **\- Ëari, veuillez nous suivre, indiqua alors l'un des gardes sans plus de précision.**

 **\- Vous n'avez pas le droit, intervient Esra en serrant les dents.**

Les gardes n'eurent que faire des revendications de sa mère, ils entrainèrent Eari vers le palais.

 **o o o**

Tout en marchant, Elenna porta son regard vers le ciel. Le soleil brillait et les nuages étaient blancs et hauts. Son esprit commençait à divaguer à mesure que la faim la gagnait. Elle marchait depuis des jours, parcourant sans relâche les collines des Monts Brumeux en direction du Nord. Elle avait déjà fait ce voyage avec son clan il y a quelques années. Les Hommes Sauvages étaient un peuple nomade et ils se déplaçaient au fil des saisons. Mais les attaques du Rohan et la menace des orcs et des Dunedains avaient considérablement réduit leurs terres.

A mesure qu'elle marchait, son inquiétude grandissait. A l'Ouest, au cœur des Monts Brumeux, se trouvaient les portes de la Moria. Ce royaume appartenait depuis de nombreuses années aux gobelins et aux orcs. La nuit, ils parcouraient les versants des Monts Brumeux, chassant et tuant tous ceux qui osaient s'y aventurer. Voilà pourquoi la jeune femme ne voulait pas s'arrê jambes la portèrent durant plusieurs milles, mais bientôt elles n'en n'eurent plus la force. Malgré ses craintes grandissantes, Elenna fut contrainte de faire une pause. Elle s'installa au milieu des hautes herbes et porta alors l'une de ses mains à l'arrière de sa ceinture. Là, dans la doublure de cuir, se trouvait un poignard. La lame était petite mais acérée et la jeune femme savait parfaitement la magner. Elle attendit, les yeux rivés vers la colline.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Elenna était parvenue à tuer un lapin et se délectait à présent de sa chair rôtie. Après avoir recouvert un semblant de force, la jeune femme ne perdit pas de temps. Elle éteignit le petit feu de camp et se leva d'entre les hautes herbes. Mais à peine fut-elle debout qu'une étrange sensation l'envahit. Son corps se tendit. Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent à la base de ses cheveux et ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Elle n'était pas seule... Sans faire le moindre mouvement, elle observa les alentours, tous les sens en éveil. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour du manche de son poignard. Soudain un léger bruissement la fit se retourner. C'est alors qu'elle vit, à une dizaine de mètres, les herbes frémir et une silhouette sombre s'approcher lentement. Elenna reconnut aussitôt la fourrure épaisse et brune qui dépassait de la végétation. Un warg.

Son cœur tressauta alors qu'une vague de panique traversa son corps. Le sort s'acharnait contre elle ! Face à cette bête, son poignard ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Alors que le warg continuait de se rapprocher, surement attiré par le fumet du lapin, Elenna inspira doucement. Elle balaya du regard les environs afin de trouver un endroit sûr. Mais seules les collines s'étendaient à perte de vue. Elle repéra néanmoins un amas de rochers à moins d'un mille. A peine une seconde plus tard, elle s'élança à toutes jambes à travers la colline en direction des rochers. Si elle parvenait à les atteindre, alors peut-être aurait-elle l'avantage. Cette idée l'abandonna aussitôt qu'elle entendit le warg grogner et se mettre en chasse. L'air brulait les poumons de la jeune femme et des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux alors que le vent lui fouettait le visage. Le loup se rapprochait, ses pattes frappaient la terre dans des bruits sourds. Elenna gémit de peur mais ne cessa pas de courir. Elle parvint bientôt au pied de la colline. Là, les herbes laissèrent place aux rochers gris et couverts de mousse.

La jeune femme courut en direction des plus hautes pierres et se cacha derrière l'une d'elle. Son corps était trempé et sa respiration haletante. Les images défilèrent alors devant ses yeux. Elle vit le visage de sa mère puis celui de son frère, l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus en ce monde. Un grognement la ramena à la réalité. Le warg était proche. Elenna se ressaisit et resserra sa prise autour de son poignard. Si elle devait mourir, elle le ferait fièrement, et non pas sans se battre. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit alors l'ombre de la bête s'étendre au-dessus de celle du rocher derrière lequel elle était cachée. Le loup était au-dessus d'elle. Sans perdre un seconde, Elenna s'écarta vivement du rocher, pivota et s'éloigna de quelques mètres. Elle faisait à présent face au warg et frémit en le découvrant. Le loup était grand, le soleil se reflétait sur sa fourrure épaisse et ses crocs dépassaient de sa mâchoire puissante. Il grogna et bondit du rocher. Ses pattes retombèrent lourdement sur le sol. La jeune femme planta ses yeux dans ceux brillants du warg. Sa dernière heure était venue. Mais il se passa alors une chose étrange à laquelle ne s'attendaient ni le warg ni Elenna.

 **o o o**

Le soleil descendait à l'Ouest lorsqu'Andreth et Radagast atteignirent enfin les portes de Dale. Ils avaient marché rapidement depuis le matin, ne s'accordant aucune pause. Le magicien avait été impressionné par la résistance physique dont la jeune fille avait fait preuve. Ils avaient parcouru la route menant à la ville, traversant les vignes luxuriantes qui bordaient les collines de la cité.

Andreth avait était étonnée de découvrir les versants verdoyants de la Montagne Solitaire. Lors de sa première venue, des années auparavant, tout n'était que rochers coupants et cendres sombres. Les portes de Dale étaient grandes ouvertes et Radagast et Andreth les franchirent sans difficulté. A l'intérieur des murs de la cité régnaient une joie et une effervescence dont ni le magicien ni la jeune fille n'avaient plus l'habitude. C'était un jour de marché et les rues étaient bondées de monde. Les gens affluaient de toute la ville et de toute la contrée, et il y avait même de nombreux Nains de la Montagne qui étaient venus. Les rues étaient baignées de musiques, les odeurs de charcuterie et de fleurs flottaient dans l'air, et la bière coulait à flots. Loin était le temps où cette ville n'était plus que ruines et désespoir. Dale avait retrouvé sa prospérité d'antan.

Radagast et Andreth croisèrent de nombreux visages. Mais un seul occupait l'esprit de la jeune fille. En effet, depuis sa discussion avec le magicien, elle ne pensait plus qu'à sa première rencontre avec Legolas sur les berges du Long Lac lorsqu'elle était enfant.

 **o o o**

L'inquiétude rongeait Ëari alors qu'il était conduit au roi d'Umbar. Escorté par les gardes, il se demandait bien ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal. Avait-il dépassé les quotas de pêche sans en être conscient ? Mais au fond de lui, Ëari savait qu'il n'était pas question de travail ou de pêche... Jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de pénétrer dans le palais et à présent ses yeux se posaient avec fascination sur tous les riches détails des couloirs.

Ils traversèrent bientôt une cour pavée envahie par une végétation luxuriante avant de pénétrer dans une vaste salle dans laquelle se trouvait un trône. Le roi Alcarmir y était assis et ses yeux se fixèrent sur Ëari aussitôt qu'il fut entré. D'un signe, le roi renvoya les gardes et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seul à seul. Le cœur d'Ëari tambourinait dans sa poitrine, mais il tâcha de faire bonne figure.

\- **Majesté, dit-il en s'inclinant face au roi.** **Ëari, j'attendais ta venue.**

Le jeune homme fut surpris par le ton informel qu'employa le roi. Alcarmir le remarqua.

 **\- J'ai connu ta mère par le passé. T'en a-t-elle déjà parlé ?**

Ëari acquiesça silencieusement alors que la gêne le gagnait. Le roi se leva soudain de son trône.

 **\- Tu sais donc que tu es mon fils, dit-il en s'approchant d'Ëari.**

Les deux hommes étaient différents physiquement, mais leurs yeux étaient semblables. Ils étaient bleus comme la mer. Lorsqu'Alcarmir avait vu Ëari étant enfant pour la première fois, il ne pouvait douter qu'il était son fils. Le roi avait à maintes reprises proposé à sa mère qu'Ëari reçoive une éducation militaire et qu'il puisse ainsi intégrer les plus hauts rangs de la Cité, mais Esra avait toujours refusé.

\- **Connais-tu l'histoire de notre lignée ? Poursuivit le roi.**

 **\- Je n'en ai pas la chance, répondit Ëari.**

\- **Cela remonte à des centaines d'années, indiqua Alcarmir. En l'an 1432 du Troisième Âge, Valacar, le roi du Gondor, mourut et son fil Eldacar lui succéda. Une partie des Gondoriens refusa cependant son autorité en lui opposant son ascendance. La mère d'Eldacar était en effet la fille du roi du Rhovanion, or ce peuple était considéré comme inférieur par les Grands du Gondor. En 1437, Eldacar fut assiégé à Osgiliath par le Seigneur Castamir et contraint de fuir dans le Rhovanion. Castamir appartenait à la famille royale et devint le vingt-deuxième roi du Gondor. Il est l'ancêtre de notre lignée.**

 **\- Qu'est-il advenu de lui ? demanda alors Ëari que le récit du roi avait captivé.**

 **\- Eldacar revint du Nord en l'an 1447 avec une armée d'Hommes du Nord et de Dunedains. Il désigna Castarmir comme l'usurpateur de son trône. Les deux héritiers s'affrontèrent aux Gués de l'Erui dans ce que l'on nomme aujourd'hui la Guerre Fratricide. Castamir fut vaincu et tué par Eldacar lui-même. Mais son fils Narmacil eut le temps de s'enfuir par l'Anduin avec nombre de ses fidèles. Il vogua jusqu'à Pelargir mais Eldacar le poursuivit. Ses navires allèrent encore plus au Sud et Narmacil s'établit dans le Harad. Il fonda Umbar, et avec les années rallia les tribus d'Hommes qui vivaient dans le désert. Il passa sa vie à créer et à renforcer le royaume dont nous avons hérité. Mais aujourd'hui, il est temps pour les descendants de Castarmir de reprendre le Gondor.**

 **\- Que voulez-vous de moi ?**

 **\- Même si tu ne peux prétendre au trône, mon sang coule dans tes veines. Tu es un descendant de Castamir et c'est aussi ton devoir de prendre part à cette guerre.**

 **o o o**

Les Rohirrim qui avaient mené l'attaque du camp des Hommes Sauvages menaient leurs chevaux au galop à travers l'Estemnet. Depuis quatre jours ils traversaient les plaines du Rohan en direction de sa capitale, Edoras. Les soldats étaient las et fatigués, et les images de l'horreur de l'attaque qu'ils avaient menée défilaient devant leurs yeux ouverts. Aucun Homme Sauvage n'avait survécu, leurs corps avaient été brulés avec le reste de leur campement. Aucun sauf la Reine et un soldat qui avaient été fait prisonniers. Ils étaient installés, les mains liés, sur des chevaux dont les cavaliers étaient tombés pendant le combat.

A présent, las cavaliers pouvaient voir les Montagnes Blanches qui se dressaient fièrement au Sud. Leurs sommets étaient recouverts de neige étincelante sous le soleil, et leurs versants étaient striés de noir. Les herbages se déroulaient jusqu'aux collines. L'une d'elle s'avançait sur les plaines et des reflets dorés provenaient de ses hauteurs. Là se trouvaient Edoras et le château d'or de Meduseld, demeure des seigneurs du Rohan.

Il fallut encore quelques heures de voyage aux Rohirrim avant qu'ils n'atteignent enfin les portes de la capitale. Les deux prisonniers furent immédiatement conduits au roi Theoden. Pas moins de six soldats les escortèrent à travers la cité. Les habitants reconnurent alors les vêtements et les coiffures des prisonniers et ils les huèrent bruyamment. Les Hommes Sauvages n'étaient pas les bienvenus.

Ils parvinrent non sans encombre aux portes sombres du château. Là, leurs mains furent déliées et les vantaux s'ouvrirent en grognant sur leurs gonds. Les soldats poussèrent les prisonniers à l'intérieur du château où régnait une étrange pénombre. La salle était longue et large, baignée d'une chaleur accueillante après l'air vif des plaines. De puissants piliers soutenaient la haute voûte et emplissaient les lieux d'ombres étirées. Quelques minces rayons de soleil parvenaient à pénétrer dans le château par les fenêtres creusées dans les murs épais. La reine et son soldat avançaient fièrement malgré la fatigue et leurs mauvais traitements lors du voyage. Ils ne prêtaient même pas attention aux nombreuses teintures tissées d'or qui décoraient les murs froids de la grande salle. Leurs regards restaient braqués vers le fond de la salle. Là se trouvait une estrade éclairée par un trou dans la voûte. Un trône y était installé sur lequel siégeait Theoden.

La Reine ne put cacher son étonnement en découvrant le vieillard assis dans le fauteuil doré. Le roi paraissait courbé par l'âge, ses cheveux blancs tombaient sous sa mince couronne et se mêlaient à sa barbe. Du puissant et célèbre cavalier, il ne restait plus grand chose. Mais dans les yeux de Theoden brillait une lueur étrange qui fit frémir la reine. Un homme pâle et vêtu de noir sortit alors de l'ombre et rejoignit le roi du Rohan.

 **\- Reine Hilda ! S'exclama l'homme d'une voix sifflante comme celle d'un serpent. Les Rohirrim nous ont rapporté que vous vous êtes rendue sans difficulté aucune ! Que vous aviez regardé vos hommes bruler sans la moindre objection. N'étiez-vous pas appelée la Reine Guerrière par votre peuple ? Hélas, vous faites à présent piètre usage de votre nom.**

 **\- C'est auprès du Seigneur de la Marche que j'ai affaire et c'est donc à lui seul que je m'adresserai, intervint la reine alors que la fureur parcourait ses veines. Vous parlez de mon nom, mais qu'en est-il de votre honneur ? Massacrer un campement entier à la nuit tombée ne demande aucun courage ! Je vous ai connu en de meilleurs jours Theoden, fils de Thengel.**

Pendant un instant, personne dans le palais n'osa dire mot. La soudaine fougue de la reine guerrière surprit toute l'assemblée.

 **\- Mais assez, poursuivit Hilda. Je ne suis pas venue en ces murs pour vous blâmer, mais pour négocier. Rendez aux Hommes Sauvages les terres des plateaux en échange de quoi vous n'aurez plus à subir nos assauts. Votre peuple comme le mien ont déjà trop souffert de ces conflits. A présent, faisons la paix.**

Un nouveau silence s'installa, mais il fut à nouveau troublé. Un rire sinistre s'éleva et emplit la salle obscure. Theoden riait à gorge déployée alors que ses yeux s'enflammèrent.

 **\- Je me souviens des jours meilleurs... dit-il alors. Lorsque ma lame a transpercé le cœur de votre mari le roi Asulf ce fut un jour heureux ! Nous ferons la paix lorsque les Sauvages de votre peuple bruleront sur les buchers jusqu'au dernier !**

La reine resta sans voix à l'entente des propos insensés du roi. Ce n'était pas la seule à être surprise. Derrière elle, elle perçut une légère agitation chez les Rohirrim. L'homme vêtu de noir s'approcha à nouveau de Theoden et lui murmura quelques paroles à l'oreille. Hilda pensa alors qu'il tentait de raisonner son roi.

 **\- Vous parlez de paix, mais mes messagers m'ont informé de ce qu'il se tramait au Nord, reprit alors Theoden. Les clans sauvages s'allient et prêtent allégeance à votre fils ! J'ai un message pour lui...**

Le roi adressa un signe de tête au soldat qui se trouvait à côté d'Hilda. Celui-ci saisit aussitôt les poignets de la Reine. Surprise, elle tenta de se débattre mais déjà un autre soldat s'approchait d'elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de crier. La faible lumière de la salle se refléta sur une lame rapide. La Reine s'écroula sur le sol de pierres froides. Du sang s'échappait de sa gorge tranchée. Son corps lutta quelques secondes, mais déjà la vie la quittait. Sa dernière pensée fut pour ses deux enfants, juste avant que la lueur dans ses yeux ne s'éteigne.

Des bruits de lutte troublèrent l'horreur de la scène. Le second prisonnier se débattait furieusement, tentant de porter secours à sa reine, mais il fut rapidement maitrisé. Les Rohirrim le forcèrent à faire face au roi. L'homme serpent se dirigea alors vers lui d'un pas trainant.

 **\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda-t-il alors au prisonnier.**

Face à son silence, l'un des soldats le frappa violemment au visage.

 **\- Konrad, répondit-il entre ses dents alors que du sang s'écoulait de son nez.**

 **\- A présent Konrad, pars retrouver ton Seigneur ! Dis-lui de ne plus s'aviser de franchir nos frontières ou les Hommes Sauvages subiront le même sort que leur reine.**

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu **=)**

 _Je ne vais pas revenir sur le récent scandale qui a agité le site, sachez juste que je ne tolère aucun plagiat. Nous, auteurs, mettons des heures à réfléchir, à écrire, à corriger nos histoires, et nous n'en tirons aucun profit si ce n'est la reconnaissance des lecteurs. Ce n'est certainement pas pour nous les faire voler de la sorte. Mon soutien va donc aux auteurs victimes.  
_

Sur ce, bon week-end.


	5. I - Chapitre 4

**Yo les chatons !  
**

Ce nouveau poste signe le retour de la _**routine du lundi** _! Je posterai dorénavant tous les lundis, histoire de vous donner plein de courage pour affronter chaque nouvelle semaine _(que de bonté me direz-vous, mais j'ai l'âme généreuse =)_

Bref, je reviens vers vous avec un nouveau chapitre, ainsi qu'avec un an de plus !

 **Darylan** : Merciiii ! "Bard" s'écrit normalement ainsi, mais dans certaines traductions tu peux en effet le trouver sous l'orthographe "Barde" **=)**

 **MMSSR** : le retour du cliffhanger _mouahaha_ ! Tes reviews sont toujours aussi complètes, fluides et drôles _(et elles font d'ailleurs ta renommée)_ !

 **mimi70** : Tu as parfaitement raison pour l'aspect "artificiel", j'avoue ne pas avoir su comment formuler ce dialogue autrement ...

 **Miluzine96** : Merci de prendre malgré tout le temps de laisser un review, j'admire ta fidélité sans faille **(L)**

 **Neiflheim** : comme le disait une certaine fillette dans une série pas du tout connue : _ **"Everyone can be killed"**_ ;)

 **Choupinette** : Ah merci ! Je mise vraiment sur l'originalité à dire vrai =)

.

La semaine dernière, la gagnante était **Darylan** !

question : préfères-tu écrire à la main ou directement par ordinateur ? Et est-ce que tu fais comme moi, c'est-à-dire que tu imprimes, stabylotes ton manuscrit sur ce qui ne va pas, t'arraches deux trois cheveux puis reformule ?

réponse : Je tiens un petit carnet sur lequel je lance mes idées dès qu'elles me viennent à l'esprit, soit bien avant de commencer à écrire une fiction. Ce carnet me suit tout au long de l'écriture, j'y replonge souvent pour me redonner de l'inspiration, me rappeler d'une date ou encore trouver une information sur l'un des personnages. Sinon j'écris tout directement sur l'ordinateur, je me relis avant d'envoyer les chapitres à ma bêta-licorne _ **(Merci à Azria pour sa disponibilité et sa bonne humeur)**_ , et je relis une dernière fois le chapitre corrigé avant de le poster !

Cette semaine, la gagnante est... **mimi70** !

.

Bonne lecture à tous _ **=)**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Le vent fouettait le visage d'Elenna alors qu'elle longeait les Monts Brumeux en direction du Nord. Elle ne prêtait pas attention aux paysages qui défilaient sous ses yeux car elle était trop absorbée par ses pensées. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir pu sortir vivante de l'assaut du warg quelques heures plus tôt.

 _Le loup venait de bondir du rocher dans sa direction avec la claire intention de faire d'Elenna son repas. Ses babines retroussées dévoilaient ses crocs acérés._ _Une chose étrange se passa alors. Une puissante chaleur envahit la poitrine d'Elenna. Ses yeux quittèrent ceux du loup et se baissèrent vers la source de la chaleur. La jeune femme découvrit que son collier émettait une vive lumière, plus puissante encore que lorsque sa mère le lui avait donné. Rapidement, les grognements du warg cessèrent. La lumière devint aveuglante et la chaleur intense, sans pour autant être douloureuses pour Elenna._

 _Le vent sembla alors retomber et plus aucun mouvement d'air ne troublait cet instant surnaturel._ _La jeune femme entendit le warg japper et ses yeux se plissèrent pour tenter de voir le loup à travers les rayons lumineux. Elle aperçut la bête qui reculait vers le rocher duquel elle avait sauté. Ses oreilles étaient rabattues et sa queue était repliée entre ses pattes. Le warg avait alors plus l'air d'un chiot apeuré que d'un loup sauvage. Aussitôt, Elenna fut rassurée et la lumière s'atténua. Le loup jappa à nouveau, s''attendant surement à subir le courroux de son ancienne proie. Mais Elenna se contenta de l'observer dans le silence. Leurs regards se toisaient, se jaugeaient curieusement._

 _ **\- Va-t'en ! Avait-elle fini par lui crier fermement.**_

 _Et comme par magie, le warg partit vers les versants des montagnes, laissant Elenna haletante et confuse._

A présent, elle traversait à nouveau les collines d'herbes sèches, jetant de temps à autre un regard curieux à son collier. Le soleil était descendu à l'Ouest derrière les Monts Brumeux, et la jeune femme cherchait un endroit où passer la nuit. Elle finit par trouver un bosquet d'arbustes sous lequel elle pourrait s'abriter du vent. Elenna se recroquevilla et resserra les pans de sa robe autour d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas allumer un feu en pleine nuit au risque de se faire repérer, et devait donc affronter le froid nocturne, et cela le ventre vide.

Une fois allongée, les questions envahirent l'esprit d'Elenna. Quel était au juste cet étrange collier qui ornait le tour de son cou ? Elle songea aussi à son frère. Elle et Wulf n'avait jamais été séparés bien longtemps. Depuis leurs plus jeunes âges, ils avaient reçu la même éducation, avaient été formés ensemble au maniement des armes et à la stratégie militaire. Et un jour, ce serait ensemble qu'ils régneraient sur les Terres Sauvages. Ces réflexions furent troublées par les bruits nocturnes. La jeune femme entendit les grillons s'agiter, le vent fouetter les pans des collines, et les herbes frémir sous les passages des gibiers. Mais ce qu'elle n'entendit pas en revanche, c'étaient les pas feutrés du warg qu'elle avait croisé plus tôt dans la journée.

 **o o o**

L'été était particulièrement chaud à Umbar en cet an 3018 du Troisième Âge. Sous son armure de fortune, Ëari transpirait. La sueur dégoulinait le long de son visage et dans son dos, et ses cheveux collaient à sa peau bouillante. Les rayons puissants du soleil l'éblouissaient à travers son heaume, et ses yeux se fermaient de temps à autre. La soif commençait sérieusement à faire divaguer le jeune homme. Sa bouche était tellement sèche que cela en devenait douloureux. Il était aligné avec une trentaine de nouvelles recrues, et tous étaient immobiles depuis l'aube. Les capitaines souhaitaient mesurer leurs résistances physiques et leurs avaient donné l'ordre de rester debout ainsi au beau milieu de la cour d'entrainement du ribat.

La forteresse militaire se situait à l'extrémité Est de la cité, le long des fortifications et de la baie. En fermant les yeux, Ëari pouvait entendre le bruit des vagues qui se fracassaient contre les rochers. C'était comme si la mer l'appelait.

Si tôt qu'il était sorti du palais après son entrevu avec le roi, Ëari avait dû intégrer l'armée. Il avait eu le temps de repasser voir sa mère et de prendre quelques affaires personnelles, puis il avait de nouveau été escorté par les gardes royaux jusqu'au ribat, sous les yeux embués d'Esra. De là, on l'avait conduit dans un immense dortoir et on lui avait donné les fournitures rudimentaires, une armure usée et rouillée et une épée ayant déjà maintes fois servie. Il s'était changé en compagnie d'une trentaine de jeunes hommes ayant plus ou moins son âge avant qu'ils soient tous menés dans la cour.

Un bruit fracassant le tira soudain de ses pensées. Ses yeux se braquèrent dans la direction du son et il parvint à distinguer l'extrémité d'une silhouette au sol. L'un des hommes était tombé et ne bougeait plus. La soif avait fini par avoir raison de lui. Ses voisins s'agitèrent et deux d'entre eux se baissèrent pour aider l'homme inconscient. A peine eurent-ils bougé que les soldats qui les observaient hurlèrent.

 **\- Halte ! Laissez-le !**

L'agitation soudaine dut alertée le ribat tout entier, car un homme sortit soudainement sur les remparts qui surplombaient la cour. Il portait une armure richement sculptée et ses cheveux noirs étaient tressés de fils d'or. Son visage était fermé et ses yeux étaient aussi sombres qu'une nuit sans lune. Malgré le soleil, Ëari reconnut aussitôt le nouvel arrivant. C'était Carnistir, le chef des armées Haradrims.

 **\- Vous aviez pour ordre de ne pas bouger ! Cria-t-il sévèrement du haut du chemin des remparts en regardant d'un air dédaigneux les nouvelles recrues.**

Autour d'Ëari, tous les hommes retinrent leurs respirations. Carnistir était connu de tous. Sa cruauté avait en effet constitué sa renommée.

 **\- Jetez-le aux cachots, indiqua-t-il aux soldats. Il n'y a pas de place pour les faibles dans les rangs de cette armée ! Quant à vous deux, vous serez punis pour votre désobéissance.**

Il fit alors un signe de tête aux autres soldats qui se trouvaient dans la cour et qui étaient chargés de surveiller les recrues. Quatre d'entre eux se dirigèrent vers les hommes qui avaient voulu aider celui couché sur le sol poussiéreux. Ils les saisirent et les emmenèrent vers des piloris situés à l'extrémité ensoleillée de la cour. Malgré les protestations des deux jeunes hommes, les soldats les attachèrent sans ciller.

 **\- Ainsi vous ne serez plus tenter de braver les ordres. Que cela vous serve à tous d'avertissement ! conclut Carnistir sévèrement avant de retourner à l'intérieur du ribat.**

Ëari soupira discrètement. Ainsi venait-il de rencontrer Carnistir le Rouge, fils légitime du roi Alcarmir, et par conséquent son frère de sang.

 **o o o**

Le front d'Andreth reposait contre les carreaux froids de la fenêtre. Elle voyait en contrebas un écriteau décoré qui se balançait au gré du vent matinal. Il y était inscrit « Au Dragon d'Or » et Andreth ne put s'empêcher de sourire en constatant la dérision que les gens de Dale avaient désormais du feu Smaug le Terrible. La veille, Radagast et elle s'étaient rendus dans cette auberge au cœur de la cité marchande, épuisés par leur voyage. La jeune femme s'était lavée avec la bassine d'eau et le savon parfumé mis à disposition, ôtant du mieux possible la crasse du voyage. L'eau avait d'ailleurs rapidement pris une couleur sombre. Andreth s'était ensuite couchée et le sommeil l'avait aussitôt emportée.

Des coups à la porte la sortirent de sa torpeur. Son front quitta la fenêtre et elle traversa la petite chambre modestement meublée afin d'aller ouvrir. Elle tomba sans grande surprise sur Radagast. Le magicien semblait perdu dans ses pensées et son regard était vide. Andreth attendit un moment face à lui, puis finit par se racler la gorge. Ce simple bruit suffit à ramener le magicien sur terre, et ce dernier conduisit la jeune femme dans la grande salle de l'auberge. Il était encore tôt et la pièce était déserte mise à part le garçon d'auberge qui se tenait derrière le comptoir. Là, ils commandèrent à manger et allèrent s'installer à une table reculée.

 **\- Je pars ce matin à Erebor, annonça alors Radagast de but en blanc.**

 **\- Erebor ? Qu'allez-vous faire dans le royaume des Nains ? demanda curieusement Andreth.**

 **\- C'est là ma destination depuis le départ, et ce bien avant que je ne vous rencontre ! Voyez-vous, je suis envoyé par …**

Le magicien cessa de parler. Andreth, qui s'était approchée de lui pour mieux l'entendre, releva les yeux et constata que le garçon d'auberge était venu leur servir une cruche de vin, du fromage ainsi qu'un pain à la croûte dorée. La bouche de la jeune femme s'emplit aussitôt de salive et elle regarda avec délectation la nourriture. Andreth remarqua alors que le jeune homme la fixait étrangement et elle soutint son regard.

 **\- Ma dame, êtes-vous une Elfe ? Demanda-t-il alors à la jeune femme.**

La surprise dû se lire sur le visage d'Andreth car le garçon d'auberge devint rouge de gêne.

 **\- Non, murmura la concernée en dégageant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles pour prouver ses dires.**

 **\- Pardonnez-moi, vous portez des vêtements semblables à ceux des Elfes de la Forêt Noire, et vous marchez aussi gracieusement qu'eux, bredouilla le jeune homme avant de s'en aller.**

Radagast avait gardé le silence durant tout l'échange des deux jeunes gens. Andreth l'intriguait toujours autant, et il sentait qu'elle renfermait de nombreux mystères. Une fois le garçon parti, le magicien se pencha vers elle et reprit le fil de leur précédente conversation :

 **\- Il se passe des choses en Terre du Milieu, chuchota-t-il. L'Ombre se réveille à Dol Guldur, mais aussi plus loin au Sud. Je suis envoyé quérir l'aide des Nains, un conseil va être tenu entre les Peuples Libres.**

 **\- Un conseil ?**

 **\- Je vous en ai déjà trop dit. Pour l'heure prenez garde à vous et gardez cachée l'Arkenstone. Je serai de retour dans moins de deux jours et alors, jeune Andreth, nous verrons ce qu'il en est de votre cas.**

 **o o o**

Elenna arpentait inlassablement les versants des Mont Brumeux. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'assaut des Rohirrims. La fatigue se faisait sentir dans tout son corps, mais le paysage commençait enfin à changer, ce qui poussait la jeune femme à toujours continuer. A mesure qu'elle avançait vers le Nord, les herbes sèches laissaient progressivement place à une végétation plus dense et verdoyante. Elenna pouvait à présent voir les contours sombres d'une forêt à quelques milles à l'Est. C'était la Lorien. La jeune femme connaissait cette forêt pour l'avoir longée à maintes reprises lors des voyages de son peuple. Les sourcils de la jeune femme se froncèrent en observant le bois. Il était dit que des Elfes y vivaient. Or, elle ne leur prêtait aucune confiance. Mais ce n'était pas l'Est qu'Elenna redoutait le plus. Ses pas la rapprochaient également de plus en plus des portes de la Moria et des centaines d'orcs qui y grouillaient. Mais contourner la Lorien par l'Est lui prendrait des semaines, or le temps lui était précieux. Elle n'avait donc pas le choix et devait continuer.

Les collines étaient silencieuses, mais Elenna savait qu'elle n'était pas seule pour autant. Elle avait remarqué la veille qu'elle était suivie par un warg, celui-là même qui l'avait attaquée. Elle l'avait en effet aperçu furtivement alors qu'elle se retournait pour observer la course du soleil. Le loup s'était réfugié derrière un bosquet, mais Elenna avait eu le temps de reconnaître sa fourrure fauve. La jeune femme avait pris peur et n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Mais le warg ne l'avait pas attaqué. Il était resté tapi dans sa cachette. A présent qu'elle marchait, Elenna pouvait parfois entendre les pas feutrés du loup qui la suivait. Elle trouvait cela étrange, ce n'était pas une réaction ordinaire de la part d'une bête si féroce. Les wargs se déplaçaient toujours en meute, mais à l'évidence celui-ci était solitaire. La jeune femme ignorait le loup et poursuivait inlassablement sa route.

Arrivée au sommet d'une énième colline, Elenna eut le souffle coupé face au paysage qui s'étendait à ses pieds. A l'Ouest, l'avancée des Monts Brumeux se terminait brusquement et à leurs pieds s'étendait un vaste lac. Il était long et ovale et les rayons du soleil faisaient miroiter ses eaux d'un bleu profond.

 **\- Le lac du Miroir... murmura Elenna en contemplant la beauté du paysage.**

Elle était déjà venue ici durant son enfance, lorsque la menace des orcs n'était pas encore apparue. Les berges du lac feraient un bon endroit pour se reposer. La jeune femme ne perdit pas de temps et commença à descendre la pente douce de la colline.

Elenna parvint aux rives du lac du Miroir alors que le soleil était presque couché. La surface de l'eau était immobile, sans une ride. Tout autour, un moelleux gazon entourait les berges. La jeune femme trouva un endroit protégé par des bouleaux et des sapins et se laissa tomber sur le tapis d'herbe fraiche. Elle se pencha au-dessus de l'eau sombre avant d'y plonger ses mains et de la boire à grandes gorgées. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les profondeurs du lac et contemplèrent les formes des montagnes se refléter dans le bleu profond. Leurs cimes paraissaient être des panaches de flammes blanches.

La jeune femme cessa de boire lorsqu'elle aperçut le reflet des Monts Brumeux s'effacer peu à peu pour laisser place à une étendue sombre et sans reflet. Une silhouette pâle apparut alors. C'était celle d'un arbre aussi blanc que la neige. La lumière semblait émaner de ses branches entremêlées et elle devenait plus vive à mesure qu'Elenna l'observait.

Un bruissement de feuilles fit sursauter la jeune femme et elle pivota en moins d'une seconde. Elle vit alors le warg sortir d'entre les arbres. La lumière du soir faisait briller sa fourrure. Elenna se leva instantanément, le corps en alerte. Elle et le loup restèrent tous deux à s'observer en silence pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis, sans qu'Elenna ne s'y attende, le warg s'allongea à l'orée du bosquet.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! Hurla alors la jeune femme dans sa direction.**

Pour toute réponse, le loup croisa ses pattes et reposa sa gueule dessus. Elenna resta encore un instant à l'observer avant de juger que l'animal n'était pas une menace. Lorsqu'elle replongea ses yeux dans les eaux du lac, l'arbre blanc avait disparu.

La nuit fit son apparition rapidement et Elenna éteignit le petit feu de camp qui lui avait servi à cuire le lapin qu'elle avait chassé. Elle attrapa la carcasse de l'animal et s'apprêta à l'enterrer pour ne pas attirer les bêtes nocturnes lorsqu'elle entendit un jappement. Elle leva les yeux et aperçut le warg qui s'était redressé et qui regardait avec envie les restes du lapin. Elenna avait presque oublié la présence du loup. Elle hésita un instant, puis finit par s'approcher de quelques pas pour balancer la carcasse en direction du warg. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et attrapa le lapin avec sa mâchoire puissante. Elenna recula et s'allongea au pied d'un arbre au tronc épais.

Tout comme les autres nuits, elle ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. Elle repensait aux cris déchirants des Hommes Sauvages qui avaient brulé vifs lors de l'assaut des Rohirrim. Elle sentit son cœur se gonfler de tristesse et ses yeux s'embuer mais elle chassa aussitôt ces sentiments hors d'elle. C'était une Femme Sauvage et comme toutes les femmes de son peuple, elle ne pleurait pas. Elle se battait. Ses doigts caressaient inconsciemment la surface parfaitement lisse de la pierre centrale de son collier.

Un bruissement sortit tout à coup Elenna de ses pensées. Elle se releva sur ses coudes et observa les alentours. Malgré la pénombre, elle distingua le warg. Lui aussi s'était relevé, les oreilles dressées. Le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme s'accélérera. Tout en restant au sol, elle sortit son petit poignard silencieusement. Elle vit alors le loup s'engouffrer dans le bosquet d'arbres. Elenna se leva à son tour et suivit le warg à distance. C'est alors qu'un autre bruissement résonna dans la direction opposée. La jeune femme se plaqua contre le tronc d'un arbre et observa les environs.

Elle vit alors, courir à travers les arbres, une petite silhouette pâle. Elle se rapprochait rapidement et Elenna put mieux l'observer. C'était une créature maigre et pas plus grande qu'un enfant. Sa peau paraissait grise sous la lumière de la lune. Lorsqu'elle passa près de l'arbre derrière lequel se cachait Elenna, la jeune femme resserra sa prise autour de son poignard et cessa de respirer. Des grognements presque inaudibles parvinrent aux oreilles de la jeune femme.

 **\- Mon Précieux, il nous l'a volé ! Nous aurions dû l'étouffer ! Oui mon trésor, et on le fera.**

Elenna aperçut furtivement les yeux de la créature. Ils étaient pâles, trop grands pour son visage mince et ils étaient habités par la peur. La créature courrait toujours et quitta bientôt les arbres. Elenna devina aisément qu'elle était traquée et elle l'observa aussi loin que ses yeux lui permirent dans l'obscurité, c'est à dire jusque sur le versant des Monts Brumeux, en direction des portes de la Moria.

 **o o o**

Voilà deux jours qu'Andreth arpentait les rues de Dale, attendant le retour de Radagast. Elle avait troqué ses vêtements elfiques contre une tunique et des bas de seconde main afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. La ville avait bien changé depuis le premier passage d'Andreth, lorsqu'elle était enfant. Dale ne ressemblait plus au tas de ruines que la jeune femme avait pour souvenirs. Cette dernière peinait à reconnaître la ville mais certains tracés de rues lui étaient pourtant familiers. Elle déambulait à travers la foule, profitant du grand air et elle finit par arriver sur une vaste place ensoleillée. Face à elle se dressait un grand bâtiment qu'elle reconnut aussitôt, c'était l'armurerie de la ville. Elle s'y était réfugiée des années auparavant avec les gens de son clan et ceux d'Esgaroth lors de la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Les souvenirs remontaient à présent à l'esprit d'Andreth comme un flot incessant et les images défilaient sous ses yeux. Elle se revit soudain enfant au milieu de la ville en ruines.

 _Cela faisait une semaine qu'Esgaroth avait été détruite et que Smaug avait été vaincu. La veille, après d'interminables journées de marche, elle et les quelques milliers de réfugiés étaient arrivés à Dale. Les gens avaient dressés des campements rudimentaires au milieu des ruines de la ville brulée. Andreth dormait avec nombre de femmes et d'enfants dans l'armurerie, un des seuls bâtiments de la cité encore debout._

 _Ce matin-là, elle fut rapidement réveillée par l'agitation environnante. Les discussions allaient bon train, les bestiaux meuglaient, les coups de marteau résonnaient. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit le plafond en pierres sombres dont les voûtes étaient soutenues par des piliers massifs. La petite fille quitta sa couche modeste et se faufila parmi la foule. Elle dépassa silencieusement des hommes qui discutaient, observant les armes poussiéreuses qu'ils avaient dégotées dans l'armurerie._

 _ **\- Les lames sont émoussées, disait l'un d'eux. Il faut les faire affûter.**_

 _Les deux hommes ne firent pas attention à Andreth. La discrétion était une grande qualité chez les Hommes des Bois, si bien que personne ne s'aperçut que l'enfant se dirigeait vers les portes de l'armurerie. Elle se demanda un instant pourquoi ces hommes souhaitaient acquérir des armes, mais son attention fut détournée par un gargouillement provenant de son estomac. Les gens d'Esgaroth et les Hommes des Bois n'avaient emporté que peu de vivres, et la faim commençait à se faire sentir._ _L'enfant arriva rapidement aux lourdes portes. Elle avait l'intention de trouver de la nourriture puis de retrouver son père, qui la veille était resté avec les autres hommes de son clan près des remparts. Impatiente, elle franchit le porche et arriva sur une grande place. Aussitôt elle cessa d'avancer, éblouie par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux._

 _Des centaines d'Elfes étaient alignés sur la place, calmes et immobiles. Le ciel était voilé, mais les quelques rayons de soleil qui parvenaient à percer les nuages envoyaient milles reflets sur leurs armures brillantes. Andreth les reconnut, c'étaient des Elfes de la Forêt Noire. Elle en avait déjà croisé à quelques reprises dans la forêt, car ils vivaient en paix avec les Hommes des Bois._ _Par-delà les rangs de soldats, à l'opposé de la place, se tenait un Elfe plus grand et plus majestueux que les autres. Il chevauchait un immense cerf avec grâce et fierté. L'étonnement se dessina sur le visage d'Andreth. Thranduil, le puissant roi sylvestre s'était lui-même déplacé pour porter secours aux Hommes. La petite fille avait appris que le Roi ne quittait que rarement son palais, et elle savait à quel point sa venue à Dale en ce jour relevait de l'exceptionnel._

 _Andreth resta debout sous le porche de l'armurerie, à côtés de femmes et d'hommes tout aussi étonnés qu'elle. C'est alors que surgirent depuis l'embouchure de la rue principale de nouveaux Elfes qui conduisaient plusieurs charrettes remplies de vivre et de couvertures. Aussitôt, les murmures euphoriques naquirent dans l'assemblée. Certains hommes rentrèrent dans l'armurerie pour prévenir les autres, et bientôt tout le monde sortit sur la place et accourut vers les charrettes, remerciant et bénissant les Elfes. Andreth en fit de même et se faufila à travers la foule. Elle passa à quelques mètres seulement de Thranduil. Elle ne vit pas le Roi-Elfe, il était trop haut perché sur sa monture et elle n'était qu'une enfant. En revanche, elle l'entendit parler :_

 _ **-Votre gratitude n'a pas lieu d'être, dit-il d'une voix grave. Je ne suis pas venu pour vous, je suis venu reprendre un bien qui m'appartient.**_

 _Andreth n'en entendit pas plus car les cris de la foule recouvrirent la voix du Roi-Elfe. Agile, elle atteignit bientôt l'une des charrettes et attrapa une miche de pain qui dépassait de son chargement. Puis elle fit demi-tour et se faufila vers l'extrémité de la place. De là, elle trouva son chemin vers les remparts de la cité. Ces derniers étaient en partie taillés dans la roche solide de la montagne et surplombaient la vallée. Andtreh était trop petite pour pouvoir voir par-dessus les parapets._

 _Elle longea les remparts quelques mètres avant de trouver une brèche dans le mur de soutènement qui lui permit d'observer le paysage. Autour du creux, les roches étaient noircies, surement brûler par le dragon des centaines d'années auparavant. La petite fille s'arrêta un instant et mangea un morceau de pain tout en observant les portes d'Erebor qui se dressaient à quelques milles en contrebas. D'immenses statues de rois Nains encadraient le porche, mais l'accès était bouché par d'énormes débris de pierres sombres qui formaient une muraille impénétrable..._

 _Andreth ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver son père. Il se tenait près d'une ancienne échoppe en compagnie d'une cinquantaine d'Hommes des Bois. Certains portaient à leurs ceintures des épées. Tous discutaient de l'or sous la Montagne. L'enfant offrit la miche de pain à son père et remarqua que lui aussi était armé._

 _ **\- Pourquoi as-tu une épée ? Demanda alors Andreth.**_

 _ **\- Nous partons à Erebor avec Bard et le Roi-Elfe.**_

 _Le visage d'Andreth se ferma aussitôt alors que l'inquiétude la gagnait. Son père lui caressa la joue en lui souriant._

 _ **\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je reviendrai vite et nous rentrerons chez nous.**_

 _L'enfant sourit légèrement mais au fond d'elle naissait un mauvais pressentiment._

Les doigts d'Andreth se resserrèrent autour de la pierre des remparts. Elle se tenait à l'endroit même où elle s'était tenue des dizaines d'années plus tôt. Mais au lieu de voir les armées des Hommes et des Elfes se diriger vers les portes d'Erebor, Andret ne vit que la plaine vide et déserte. Une route pavée reliait désormais la ville de Dale au Royaume des Nains, et la végétation avait recouvert les versants des reliefs. Les paroles de son père n'étaient plus qu'un vague souvenir dans son esprit.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation du paysage, mais un bruit sourd attira soudain son attention. Les immenses portes d'Erebor s'ouvraient, et quatre Nains surgirent dans l'entrebâillement. Depuis les hauteurs de Dale, Andreth ne distinguait que leurs carrures trapues qui s'avançaient sur la route. En revanche, la jeune femme reconnut la silhouette qui les accompagnait. C'était Radagast. Le magicien était de retour.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

 _ **Yeah**_ c'est les vacances ! _Le soleil, les licornes et les mojito_ s sont au rendez-vous, j'espère que les _ **reviews**_ le seront également !


	6. I - Chapitre 5

_**Bonjour les chatons !**_

J'espère que vous avez survécu à cette semaine de chaleurs intenses, et je suis ravie de vous retrouver aujourd'hui _=)_

Les remerciements vont être rapides, car malgré un nombre de visites conséquent, les reviews s'amenuisent au fur et à mesure des chapitres. J'avoue m'être légèrement remise en question sur l'écriture de cette histoire. Le rythme ou l'intrigue ne correspondent peut-être pas à vos attentes... Bref !

 **MMSSR** : tu touches du bout des doigts plusieurs pistes **=)** _te voilà normalement en vacances, profites bien !_

 **mimi70** : Merci Mimi, et oui je m'efforce de faire des chapitres un peu plus longs _;)_

 **Miluzine96** : Ravie que tu ais apprécié la courte apparition de Gollum **=)** il est en fait traqué par les Elfes de la Forêt Noire qui d'ailleurs perderont sa trace près des mines de la Moria.

Et merci à **Azria** qui reste toujours motivée =)

La gagnante de la semaine dernière était **mimi70** !

 _question_ : qu'est-ce qui t'as donné envie de choisir des personnages provenant de peuplades aussi atypiques et peu communes ? Et de créer ton propre peuple pour Andreth ?

 _réponse_ : J'avais tout simplement envie de créer une fiction originale, et cela impliquait de ne pas écrire sur des peuples déjà très connus ! En lisant les livres ou en voyant les films, j'ai eu envie d'écrire sur les "méchants" (Hommes Sauvages et Haradrim), et sur leurs motivations à s'engager dans la guerre du côté "obscur". Concernant Andreth, le peuple des Hommes des Bois existe bel et bien dans l'univers de Tolkien, mais il a quasiment disparu à l'époque du Seigneur des Anneaux. Écrire sur ces trois peuples qui sont assez peu documentés me permet surtout d'avoir une grande liberté d'imagination et d'écriture !

Cette semaine la gagnante est ... _(en même temps il y a assez peu de suspens quant à l'issu de ce tirage au sort)_ ... **MMSSR**!

.

Bonne lecture à tous **=)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Il faisait noir. Les murs du ribat étaient silencieux. Seules les respirations d'une trentaine de jeunes hommes qui dormaient profondément troublaient le calme de la nuit. Un millier de nouvelles recrues avaient été enrôlées dans l'armée. Rarement le ribat n'avait contenu autant d'hommes, mais à présent que la guerre se préparait, tous les jeunes adultes d'Umbar avaient été réquisitionnés. Les hommes avaient été disséminés dans plusieurs dortoirs situés au dernier étage de la caserne. Dans chacune des vastes pièces, les lits étaient alignés et en remplissaient l'intégralité, à l'exception d'une allée centrale laissée libre pour le passage. La première semaine d'entrainement avait laissé les hommes épuisés, vidés de toutes forces. Tous dormaient, sauf un.

Deux yeux clairs observaient le plafond vouté, dessinant de leur regard azur les contours des pierres ocres. Ëari savait qu'il aurait dû dormir comme les autres. Mais comme d'habitude, il était impossible pour lui de trouver le sommeil. Ce n'était pas à cause de la chaleur, il ne faisait pas chaud la nuit. Ce n'était pas non plus à cause de la paillasse dure et puante qui lui servait de lit. Son corps était tellement cassé par les heures d'entrainement qu'il ne sentait même plus les rembourrages inégaux de son lit de fortune. Ëari réfléchissait. Il se repassait en boucle les paroles du roi d'Umbar. Bien que le sang d'Alcarmir coulait dans ses veines, le jeune homme ne se considérerait jamais comme son fils. Il se souvenait encore du jour où il avait découvert ses origines.

 _C'était le jour de ses douze ans, et comme presque tous les jours de la semaine, il accompagnait son grand-père à la pêche. Bien que le travail soit difficile, il aimait passer ses journées ainsi. Il aimait se réveiller avant que l'aube ne soit levée. Il aimait traverser la cité encore endormie, en compagnie de son grand-père jusqu'à l'immense port, où les deux hommes retrouvaient leur petit bateau. Il aimait voguer sur la mer, exposé au soleil brulant._ _Son grand-père ne parlait pas beaucoup. Ëari l'avait toujours connu ainsi, calme et renfermé. Souvent le vieil homme était perdu dans ses souvenirs, ses yeux braqués vers les vagues monotones. Tous ses fils étaient morts à la guerre, et depuis il n'avait plus été le même homme._

 _Ce jour-là, son grand-père et lui rentrèrent au port à midi, comme à leur habitude. En débarquant les tonneaux de poissons frais, Ëari fut surpris de ne pas voir sa mère. Esra les retrouvait en effet normalement chaque jour sur le ponton pour les aider à porter les fruits de la pêche jusqu'au marché où elle les vendait à bon prix. Mais ce jour-là elle n'était pas là._ _Son grand-père se voulut rassurant, mais Ëari ne put empêcher l'inquiétude de l'envahir. Les deux hommes se chargèrent de vendre le poisson, sans jamais qu'Esra ne les rejoigne._

 _Aussitôt qu'il eut aidé à ranger les tonneaux usés, Ëari se précipita vers le cœur d'Umbar. Il connaissait par cœur les ruelles sinueuses pour les avoir arpentées depuis sa naissance. Il courrait à vive allure, pressé d'arriver à sa modeste habitation pour retrouver sa mère._ _Il franchit le dernier virage le séparant de la ruelle où il vivait, et s'arrêta net dans sa course. Devant la porte de sa maison se trouvaient deux gardes royaux qui montaient la garde, armes à la main. Ëari les reconnut à leurs masques dorés. La panique le submergea. Sa mère était en danger._

 _Il voulut s'avancer vers sa maison, mais fut retenu par une lourde pression sur l'épaule. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il découvrit son grand-père. Il voulut répliquer, mais d'un doigt sur la bouche, le vieil homme lui fit comprendre de se taire. Il entraina Ëari dans la rue voisine d'où ils observèrent discrètement l'entrée de leur maison. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, une silhouette encapuchonnée émergea dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ëari ne put voir son visage, mais devina qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Ce dernier disparut dans la ruelle, accompagné des deux gardes royaux, laissant Ëari en pleine confusion._

 _Lorsque son grand-père et lui pénétrèrent dans leur modeste maison, ils découvrirent qu'Esra était assise à la table. Le noir autour de ses yeux avait coulé sur son visage bronzé. Elle s'était empressée d'effacer ses larmes à l'arrivée des deux hommes, et avait saisi une pile de tissu déposé sur la table._

 _ **\- Mère, que se passe-t-il ?**_

 _ **\- Ëari, peux-tu porter ces foulards à l'échoppe ? J'ai promis à Amira de lui livrer aujourd'hui.**_

 _Le jeune garçon saisit les tissus finement brodés par Esra et acquiesça. Il n'était pas idiot, sa mère tentait de l'éloigner. Il sortit dans la rue, mais au lieu de se diriger vers le marché, il se glissa discrètement sous la fenêtre. Les persiennes étaient closes pour empêcher les rayons du soleil d'entrer, mais Ëari entendit malgré tout des bribes de conversation._

 _ **\- ...l'emmener au palais contre une somme d'argent. C'est hors de question !**_

 _ **\- Il recevrait une bonne éducation là-haut, surement meilleure que toutes celles que nous pourrions lui offrir... répondit son grand-père. Tu sais les difficultés que nous avons depuis quelques années, nous allons surement devoir vendre le bateau...**_

 _ **\- Il y a un autre moyen, le coupa Esra. Nous pourrions vendre la pierre...**_

 _ **\- Tu n'y penses pas ! S'était exclamé son grand-père. Il ne faut jamais qu'elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains, gardons-la cachée.**_

 _ **\- Dans tous les cas, Alcarmir n'aura pas mon fils, avait répondu Esra d'un ton sans appel.**_

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'enfin le sommeil rattrapa Ëari, chassant les vapes de souvenirs de son esprit et le jeune homme finit par s'endormir sur sa paillasse de fortune.

 **o o o**

A des centaines de milles au Nord se trouvait une petite région opulente que l'on nommait la Comté. Là vivaient les Hobbits, un peuple de Semi-Hommes dont peu de gens en Terre du Milieu connaissaient l'existence. Les Hobbits étaient de bons vivants, amateurs d'herbes à pipe, de bière et de bonne chair, mais ils n'accordaient pas beaucoup d'importance aux affaires du monde extérieur. La Comté était bordée à l'Est par la Vieille Forêt. Bien que ce bois recelait plusieurs dangers, à cet instant de la nuit il était parfaitement calme. Mais soudain, l'air changea. Un vent glacial se leva, faisant bruisser les feuilles des arbres. Le silence fut troublé par un roulement sourd.

Quatre cavaliers surgirent de la Vieille Forêt et traversèrent le pont du Brandevin. Les sabots de leurs étranges chevaux claquèrent sur le bois humide de la construction, tranchant le silence nocturne. Les reflets des cavaliers se dessinèrent sur la surface de la rivière. Ce n'étaient que des ombres. Les pans de leurs capes noires virevoltaient autour d'eux, conférant à leurs silhouettes une allure fantomatique. Leurs têtes étaient couvertes de leurs manteaux sombres et leurs visages étaient invisibles, plongés dans l'obscurité. Mais ils se tournaient de part et d'autres de la route. Les cavaliers semblaient chercher quelque chose... Ou quelqu'un.

 **o o o**

A son réveil sur les berges du lac du Miroir, Elenna découvrit un spectacle d'une rare beauté. Les premiers rayons du soleil faisaient scintiller les gouttes de rosée déposées sur les herbes et les feuilles. Un filet de brume recouvrait la surface de l'eau, si bien que la rive opposée du lac était invisible. Au-dessus d'elle, le ciel était dégagé et les vents faibles, et lorsque le brouillard matinal se lèverait, la journée serait magnifique.

La jeune femme étira son corps endolori et trempé par l'humidité de la nuit. Elle chercha du regard le moindre signe du warg, mais il semblait absent. Elle s'approcha ensuite du lac. Comme la veille, sa surface était étrangement immobile, et rien ne venait la troubler. Elenna plongea ses mains en coupe dans l'eau glaciale et but de longues gorgées pour se préparer à la nouvelle longue journée de marche qui l'attendait. Pendant la nuit, Elenna avait décidé qu'elle ne se risquerait pas à longer la Lorien, et qu'elle passerait plutôt par les Monts Brumeux à l'Ouest. La créature décharnée qu'elle avait vue la nuit dernière semblait en effet fuir l'Est.

La jeune femme ne s'attarda pas et se mit en route d'un pas décidé vers les montagnes. Elle tendait l'oreille, attentive au moindre bruit anormal. Ses yeux cherchaient également le loup. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle le voyait du coin de l'œil la suivre discrètement, et à présent son absence lui paraissait suspecte. A vrai dire, la solitude commençait à peser sur les épaules d'Elenna. Les Hommes Sauvages vivaient en communauté, et elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée seule pendant de si nombreux jours. Retrouver son frère était sa plus grande motivation, car elle ne s'était également jamais retrouvée séparée de lui pendant si longtemps.

Durant ses longues heures de marche, Elenna avait pour habitude de fredonner quelques airs de son peuple, mais à présent qu'elle s'enfonçait vers les Monts Brumeux, toute envie de chanter l'avait quittée. L'inquiétude la gagnait d'être seule dans cette région dangereuse. Si le warg l'avait par miracle épargnée, ce ne serait certainement pas le cas des autres créatures qu'elle croiserait sur les versants des montagnes...

Elenna longea le Lac du Miroir jusqu'à ce que le soleil atteigne son apogée dans le ciel. Elle atteignit une ancienne route à présent presque entièrement envahie par la végétation. Des herbes sauvages poussaient entre les pavés usés et recouverts de mousse, mais on pouvait encore voir que, jadis, cette voie avait été importante. La route serpentait en pente rapide le long du Lac du Miroir. Celui-ci semblait creuser les roches sombres des Montagnes. Les berges se transformaient en falaises, et l'eau devint bientôt inaccessible pour Elenna.

Alors que la jeune femme parcourait la route, elle aperçut tout à coup une colonne isolée qui se dressait au milieu des collines. En s'approchant, la jeune femme vit que la pierre était lézardée et usé par le temps et les intempéries. Des runes avaient été gravées, mais elles n'étaient à présent presque plus lisibles. Elenna reconnut tout de même les lignes vives de l'écriture des Nains. Cette route avait dû conduire au Royaume de la Moria, lorsque celui-ci était encore puissant et prospère. L'angoisse s'immisçait dans l'esprit d'Elenna. Elle mit rapidement fin à sa contemplation et reprit son ascension.

Les versants des Monts Brumeux étaient hostiles, et la route devint de plus en plus rude et défoncée. La jeune femme devait trouver son chemin entre les rochers coupants, la bruyère et les ajoncs qui poussaient parmi les pierres crevassées. A mesure qu'Elenna s'élevait dans les Monts Brumeux, le paysage et le climat se transformèrent. La végétation verdoyante des collines laissa peu à peu place à de petits arbrisseaux épineux, et une brise froide soufflait inlassablement.

Malgré ses inquiétudes, sa première journée d'ascension des Monts Brumeux se déroula sans accroc. Elenna poursuivit sa marche jusqu'à atteindre une plateforme plus plate. La route continuait toujours plus dans les hauteurs, mais la jeune femme décida de s'accorder un moment de repos. Ses yeux balayèrent le paysage. Elenna pouvait à présent voir les formes indécises des cimes des Monts Brumeux. Au milieu de la haute chaine se dressaient trois sommets, et l'un d'eux, le plus élevé, était planté comme une dent couronnée de neige. Les rayons du soleil couchant faisaient flamboyer le pic, empêchant Elenna de l'observer plus de quelques secondes.

La jeune femme s'écarta le plus possible de la route et s'allongea sous un bosquet épineux. Son corps reposait à même la roche dure et froide de la montagne. Alors qu'elle soupirait, Elenna remarqua une chose étrange. Il n'y avait plus un bruissement de feuilles ou un chant d'oiseau. Un silence de mort régnait sur le versant des montagnes, faisant frémir la jeune femme. Elle resta longtemps à observer les alentours, prête à réagir au moindre danger.

Bien après que la nuit fut tombée, Elenna ne dormait toujours pas. Elle sentait malgré tout ses forces l'abandonner peu à peu et ses paupières devenir de plus en plus lourdes. Mais juste au moment où ses yeux se fermaient enfin, un hurlement déchirant de loup retentit au loin.

 **o o o**

A son entrée dans la cour principale du ribat, Ëari regretta rapidement de s'être endormi aussi tard la veille. Trois soldats se tenaient à chacun des quatre coins de la cour. Les rayons matinaux du soleil faisaient briller le métal de leurs armures, et Ëari sut qu'il s'agissait de soldats expérimentés. La peau qui dépassait de leurs armures était en effet tatouée selon le rang qu'ils occupaient. Au-dessus de chacun des petits groupes de soldats étaient accrochés des étendards représentant les deux serpents entremêlés d'Umbar.

Chaque étendard était teint d'une couleur différente, car les nouvelles recrues avaient été réparties en quatre régiments d'entrainement. Le premier drapeau était ocre comme le sable et était destiné aux hommes venant du désert. Le deuxième était aussi noir qu'un ciel d'orage et les hommes qui le composaient feraient partie de l'armée de terre. Le troisième flottait fièrement au vent. Il était aussi rouge que le sang fraichement versé, et les hommes sélectionnés par les capitaines étaient réputés pour être les plus puissants et étaient destinés au régiment d'élites.

Ëari se dirigea avec les recrues de son dortoir vers le dernier étendard. Il était d'un bleu aussi profond que celui de la mer, et était réservé aux soldats de la flotte. Les nouvelles recrues étaient donc majoritairement composée de marins et de pêcheurs. En arrivant à proximité des soldats, Ëari remarqua que l'un d'eux tenait une épée en bois. Les quatre régiments se firent bientôt face dans un silence solennel.

Soudain, les portes de la cour s'ouvrirent lourdement, grinçant sur leurs gonds. Des silhouettes apparurent dans l'encadrement et s'avancèrent dans la cour. Ëari reconnut aussitôt Carnistir, vêtu de ses plus beaux apparats. Le prince passa non loin de lui, et Ëari put détailler plus précisément son visage. Carnistir était plus jeune que lui, de seulement quelques mois, mais son visage noble arborait une expression sévère qui le vieillissait légèrement. Accompagné des quatre capitaines de l'armée, le prince traversa la cour et s'arrêta au centre. Il balaya les nouvelles recrues du regard dans un silence pesant, faisant monter la crainte dans le cœur des jeunes hommes.

 **\- Soldats ! Cria-t-il enfin et sa voix se répercuta longuement contre les hauts murs de la cour. Aujourd'hui vous prouverez votre valeur au combat ! Les plus forts d'entre-vous prendront le commandement de votre régiment !**

Des murmures s'élevèrent parmi les groupes des nouvelles recrues. L'espoir et l'ambition gagnaient le cœur des plus forts, alors que le dépit voilait le regard des autres. Carnistir recula et rejoignit les capitaines, laissant libre le centre de la cour. Des pavés délimitaient un cercle central d'environ dix mètres de diamètre. Ils étaient recouverts d'une fine couche de sable qui avait été portée par le vent depuis le désert. Ëari plissa les yeux sous le soleil et vit Carnistir tendre sa main gantée en direction des recrues de l'étendard noir. Les soldats concernés désignèrent alors deux jeunes hommes et leur donnèrent à chacun une épée de bois. Les deux recrues s'avancèrent vers le cercle. L'un des deux hommes était grand et arborait une fine musculature. L'autre était plus petit et son ventre bedonnant tirait sur les lamelles cuirassées de son armure. Ses doigts tremblaient autour du manche de son arme de fortune. Les deux hommes se firent face dans le cercle alors que le silence s'installait à nouveau dans les rangs. C'est alors que Carnistir reprit la parole :

 **\- Votre rapidité et votre force ne pourront être réellement évaluées si vous portez des armures ! Vous combattrez sans ! Tous les coups sont permis, mis à part les mortels. En garde !**

Ëari déglutit lentement à l'entente de l'ordre du prince. Certes les épées étaient en bois, mais les coups portés pouvaient engendrer des blessures plus ou moins profondes... Le jeune homme observa les deux recrues défaire leurs armures. Le plus grand s'en débarrassa rapidement tandis que le second peinait à ôter les sangles autour de son ventre. Plusieurs rires éclatèrent dans l'assemblée et Ëari distingua les lèvres du prince se pincer en un sourire moqueur. Quand enfin l'armure fut ôtée, Carnistir frappa dans ses mains. Le claquement résonna dans la cour entière et le silence se fit. Les deux recrues brandirent leurs épées de la façon qu'ils avaient apprise durant leur première semaine d'entrainement. Puis, sans attendre, le plus grand des deux s'élança vers l'autre jeune homme tremblant. Ëari soupira. Il n'y avait guère de suspens quant à l'issu de ce premier combat...

Lorsque le soleil atteignit son apogée dans le ciel, presque toutes les recrues étaient passées au combat. La fatigue et la faim commençaient à gagner les rangs des derniers hommes qui attendaient leur passage. Ëari faisait parti d'eux. Ses yeux étaient braqués vers le sol recouvert de flaques de sang à divers endroits. Le jeune homme vit deux soldats empoigner un homme à terre sous les aisselles et le trainer sans grand ménagement hors du cercle. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient été éraflés, blessés ou même assommés, comme l'homme trainé vers les portes du ribat. Les vainqueurs se retrouvaient du côté ombragé de l'immense cour et se félicitaient en regardant les autres combats avec délectation tandis que les perdants avaient pour ordre de rester immobiles sous le soleil brulant.

Ëari reçut soudain un coup sur l'épaule qui le sortit de sa contemplation. Il leva les yeux et découvrit l'un des soldats lui tendre l'épée de bois à présent bien usée. Les fibres se détachaient à certains endroits et quelques gouttes de sang sombres séchaient sur la lame. Les doigts d'Ëari se refermèrent autour du manche de l'épée et il vit que les soldats désignaient un jeune homme maigrichon pour l'affronter. Rassuré, Ëari défit son armure et se dirigea vers le cercle d'entrainement. Alors qu'il marchait sous les regards pesants et les chuchotements des spectateurs, il croisa par hasard le regard de Carnistir. Il vit alors une lueur traverser les yeux sombres du prince. Ce dernier, au lieu de frapper dans ses mains pour annoncer le début du combat, s'avança de quelques pas :

 **\- Nul doute de l'issue de ce combat ! Ce jeune homme mérite un adversaire à sa taille, dit-il en désignant Ëari. Toi, approche !**

Le prince désigna l'homme le plus costaud du groupe. Il dépassait Ëari de plus d'une tête et lorsque son armure fut ôtée, il laissa apparaître sa carrure impressionnante. Des sueurs froides glissèrent dans le dos d'Ëari alors que ses doigts commencèrent à trembler autour du manche de son épée de bois. Il secoua la tête pour se ressaisir. Tout n'était pas perdu. Son adversaire avait peut-être pour lui la force et la puissance, mais Ëari avait l'agilité et la précision.

Le silence se fit et le prince frappa dans ses mains avant de s'éloigner. Les yeux clairs d'Ëari ne quittaient pas ceux de son adversaire. Sans perdre une seconde, ce dernier s'élança vers lui. Il leva son épée mais Ëari parvint à éviter le coup et à se retourner. Le jeune homme ne s'était jamais battu. Enfin il avait pris part à des combats de rues avec des jeunes d'Umbar, mais jamais il n'avait manié d'épée. Pendant quelques minutes, il parvint à esquiver les attaques de son adversaire, ne sachant pas lui-même comment s'y prendre pour attaquer.

Les deux combattants soufflaient et grognaient, et la poussière volait autour d'eux. On aurait presque dit qu'ils dansaient au milieu du sable et de la pierre. Malheureusement, pour lui, la fatigue commençait à gagner Ëari et il ne put éviter une nouvelle attaque de son adversaire. Celui lui asséna un coup puissant sur le bras, si puissant que l'épée d'Ëari vola et s'écrasa sur le sol à quelques mètres, s'éparpillant en plusieurs morceaux. La panique le gagna. Ses pupilles dilatées se braquèrent sur son adversaire qui le chargeait à nouveau. Ëari se jeta sur le côté pour se rapprocher des restes de son épée, mais l'autre combattant avait anticipé ses mouvements. Ëari n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter et l'épée de son adversaire frappa son dos dans un bruit sourd.

Ëari eut le souffle coupé sous la violence du choc. Le jeune homme vacilla et tomba sur le sol. La douleur et la poussière lui brouillèrent la vue, mais il distingua le sourire narquois qu'arborait le prince à quelques mètres. Ëari se ressaisit. Il vit alors l'ombre de son adversaire se rapprocher de lui et il se retourna vivement avant de se relever. Il parvint à esquiver la nouvelle attaque et traversa le cercle pour s'éloigner. Il arriva au niveau des débris de son épée et récupéra le plus grand. C'était un bout de la lame. Il l'empoigna comme une petite lance, et sans prendre vraiment la peine de viser, l'envoya sur son adversaire d'un geste puissant. Ëari n'était certes pas doué à l'épée, mais ses nombreuses années de pêche lui avait appris à manier le harpon. Le bout d'épée siffla dans l'air et s'enfonça dans le bras nu de son adversaire. Ce dernier hurla de douleur et lâcha sa propre épée. Le sang commença à dégouliner le long de son avant-bras. L'homme s'écrasa à genou sur le sable en gémissant sous la douleur, déclarant ainsi forfait.

Autour du cercle, les soldats crièrent leur enthousiasme et huèrent le blessé. Ëari soupira de soulagement. Il avait gagné. Il se tourna alors vers le prince et les capitaines et s'inclina. Tout sourire avait disparu du visage de Carnistir. L'adrénaline quitta peu à peu le corps d'Ëari, laissant pleinement place à la douleur. Son propre bras et son dos étaient blessés, surement couverts d'hématomes. Épuisé, il rejoignit le groupe des vainqueurs en boitant sous le regard désapprobateur de son frère.

 **o o o**

L'aube n'était pas encore levée quand une pression chaude réveilla Elenna en sursaut. En ouvrant les yeux, elle tomba nez à nez avec la gueule du warg fauve. Un cri de terreur franchit ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse le retenir et le loup recula aussitôt, les oreilles baissées. Elenna se releva sur ses coudes et rampa vivement en arrière, apeurée. Les branchages bas des arbustes l'empêchèrent de reculer de plus de quelques mètres. Sa respiration haletante se calma peu à peu lorsqu'elle constata que le warg ne tentait pas de l'approcher ni de l'attaquer.

Elle déglutit bruyamment tout en fixant le loup. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua le sang séché sur sa fourrure. Les poils étaient sales et s'étaient collés à divers endroits sur des blessures. La forme de ces dernières rappelait des morsures. L'animal en avait partout : sur le flanc, sur les pattes et même près de la tête. La jeune femme se souvint alors du hurlement déchirant qu'elle avait entendu la veille. Le warg s'était fait attaqué, c'était certain, restait à savoir par quoi. Lorsqu'Elenna voulut se lever, le warg grogna. La jeune femme toisa le loup.

 **\- Tu te souviens de lui ? Demanda-t-elle en lui montrant son collier.**

Le warg émit un petit gémissement mais empêcha malgré tout Elenna de bouger. La jeune femme soupira, bien décidé à reprendre la route. Au moment où sa bouche s'ouvrit pour chasser le warg, un martèlement sourd fit trembler le sol. Elenna fut stopper en plein mouvement et tendit l'oreille. Bientôt, elle distingua des bruits métalliques qui frappaient les pavés de la route et qui se rapprochaient. Le warg envoya un regard d'avertissement à Elenna avant de se tapir dans les arbustes. La jeune femme en fit de même et sa cacha derrière les branchages.

Les martèlements devinrent puissants et firent bientôt trembler le corps d'Elenna. Du coin de l'œil, la jeune femme aperçut alors des silhouettes sombres apparaître au loin sur la route. La peur noua ses entrailles lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'Orcs. Ils venaient surement de la Moria et descendaient la route des Monts Brumeux en direction des plaines. Les Orcs se rapprochèrent et Elenna cessa de respirer. S'ils la découvraient, elle ne donnait pas chère de sa peau. Leurs amures métalliques frappaient le sol dans un bruit sourd et répétitif alors qu'ils marchaient au pas. Les créatures grognaient en Parler-Noir, certaines criaient des ordres. Depuis sa cachette, Elenna observa en silence le passage des Orcs. Elle n'en compta pas loin de cinq cents, et tous étaient armés. Ce n'était pas un petit groupe de soldats, c'était une véritable armée.

Terrifiée, Elenna resta encore à couvert bien après le passage des Orcs. Elle attendait patiemment que le jour se lève. Un jappement du warg la sortit finalement de sa torpeur, et la jeune femme se releva doucement.

 **\- La route est trop dangereuse, conclut-elle avec désespoir.**

Son regard se porta vers les plaines en contrebas. En faisant demi-tour, elle risquait de retomber sur le régiment d'Orcs. Le loup grogna doucement à son attention. Elenna se tourna vers lui et le vit s'enfoncer vers les pentes rocheuses des Monts Brumeux. Après quelques mètres d'ascension, le warg s'arrêta et regarda à nouveau la jeune femme. Il voulait qu'elle le suive. Elenna hésita un instant avant d'enfin se diriger vers les versants.

 **\- Mais quelle folie s'est encore emparée de toi Elenna ? se dit-elle à voix basse tout en commençant à escalader les rochers.**

 **o o o**

Au Sud des Monts Brumeux, deux magiciens se livraient à une féroce dispute au sommet d'Orthanc. L'un était vêtu d'un blanc aussi étincelant que celui de la neige qui couvrait les cimes des montagnes, et l'autre revêtait un manteau gris usé par le temps. Ce dernier paraissait mal au point, il était recroquevillé contre l'un des quatre piliers de la tour sombre.

 **\- Une amitié avec Saroumane, cela ne se refuse pas comme cela ! Déclara le Magicien Blanc. Un mauvais tour mérite punition. C'est terminé. Embrassez le pouvoir de l'anneau ou embrassez votre propre destruction.**

 **\- Il n'y a qu'un seul Seigneur de l'Anneau, répliqua le Magicien Gris. Lui seul à le pouvoir de se plier à sa volonté. Et il ne partage pas ce pouvoir.**

 **\- Ainsi vous avez choisi la mort ! S'exclama Saroumane.**

Mais le Magicien Blanc n'eut pas le temps de faire éclater son courroux. Un puissant battement d'aile fendit soudain l'air alors que le Magicien Gris se jetait du sommet d'Orthanc. Gwaihir, Seigneur du Vent, le plus rapide des Grands Aigles, rattrapa au vol le Magicien Gris et l'emporta loin de l'ombre de l'Isengard.

Fin du chapitre.


	7. I - Chapitre 6

_**Bien le bonsoir chatons de tous horizons !**_

Aujourd'hui c'est un chapitre un peu spécial (et également un peu plus court qu'à l'accoutumée) qui vous attend... vous comprendrez rapidement pourquoi **=)**

 **mimi70** : Merci Mimi _(L)_! _Oui **Azria** et moi laissons toujours trainer quelques petites fautes, c'est pour tester votre assiduité hé-hé ;)_

 **MMSSR** : Mais ouiiii, où était donc Andreth dans le chapitre précédent... Je me le demande bien ! _Comme toujours, merci pour tes avis détaillés !_

 **Choupinette** : Merci tu es trop Choupi toi ! _Herm navrée pour l'humour on repassera ;)_

 **Miluzine96** : Et oui, les petits passages sur les autres personnages de Tolkien sont destinés à aider à situer l'intrigue **=)**

.

La semaine dernière, la gagnante était **MMSSR** !

 _question_ : Comment s'est passé le processus de création de tes trois persos principaux ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidée à leur donner tel physique (même si le peuple dicte le physique), tel genre (pourquoi deux filles/un gars), tel caractère (pourquoi c'est Elenna qui a un caractère plutôt comme ci et Ëari un caractère plutôt comme ça)...

 _réponse_ : Il faut savoir qu'à la base, je n'étais pas du tout lancée sur cette intrigue ! Je voulais écrire une fiction seulement basée sur le personnage d'Andreth qui aurait vécu à la fois les événements du Hobbit et ceux du Seigneur des Anneaux. Et puis, à force de réfléchir et de chercher des informations pour donner de la profondeur à ce personnage, j'ai trouvé un élément très intéressant dans la mythologie de Tolkien. Cette information nécessitait de créer trois personnages principaux et non plus un seul. Je suis donc demandé sur quel peuple je souhaitais écrire... Les Haradrims étaient l'une de mes premières envies et c'est comme cela qu'est né Ëari. Ensuite, j'ai revu la trilogie et les rapides passages où les Hommes Sauvages attaquent les villages des Rohirrim m'ont intriguée. Qui sont ces gens, quelles sont leurs motivations ? Ainsi est née Elenna !

Le physique est en effet dicté par le peuple d'appartenance :

\- Ëari est un homme du Sud et il est donc brun à la peau hâlée. Ses yeux sont bleus puisqu'il appartient à la lignée des Rois du Gondor.

\- Elenna appartient au peuples des Hommes Sauvages et j'imagine ces derniers comme des genres de guerriers vikings blonds, barbus, tatoués avec les cheveux rasés et tressés. Son caractère découle de celui de son peuple, fort et combattif.

\- Quant à Andtreh, ce personnage est plus doux et apparait plus fragile, mais c'est le personnage qui a le plus lourd vécu. Concernant son physique, c'est le fruit d'une longue discussion avec Azria _(bêta si tu passes par là... Big up!)_ , qui a entre autre abouti à un personnage aux cheveux cuivrés.

Pourquoi deux femmes et un homme ? Tout simplement parce que la Terre du Milieu manque cruellement d'héroïnes (mais qu"il fallait tout de même respecter une certaine parité).

Cette semaine, la gagnante est ... **Choupinette** !

.

Puisse cette lecture vous être divertissante =)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

« Les étendards de la Forêt et du Lac flottaient au vent au-dessus des troupes. Depuis la cité, je distinguais les armures brillantes des Elfes et les tenues sombres des Hommes. Tous s'avançaient vers Erebor, menés par leurs Seigneurs. Je me demandai rapidement où se trouvait mon père parmi la foule, mais je fus distraite par un détachement d'une vingtaine de soldats qui s'avança soudain vers les portes du Royaume des Nains. Parmi eux, je vis Thranduil et Bard ainsi qu'un vieillard en manteau gris, tous trois sur des montures. Bien sûr depuis les hauteurs de Dale, je ne pus entendre les négociations. Plusieurs curieux s'étaient massés avec moi le long des remparts et observaient les armées dans le silence le plus complet.

Soudain, le son puissant d'un cor résonna dans toute la vallée. Je sentis les pierres du parapet frémir. Une troupe de Nains déboucha alors de l'éperon Est de la Montagne et se hâtait à présent en direction d'Erebor. Enfin j'apercevais des Nains de mes propres yeux ! Sous mon regard d'enfant, ils paraissaient forts et particulièrement menaçants. Leurs pieds frappaient le sol dans un rythme régulier, et de la chair de poule se forma sur mes bras nus. De plus en plus de Nains s'amoncelaient au sommet de la colline, si bien que la troupe se transforma bientôt en armée surplombant la vallée. Le pâle soleil se reflétait sur leurs hauberts d'acier qui leur descendaient jusqu'aux genoux, et sur leurs chausses qui étaient recouvertes de mailles en métal brillant.

 **\- C'est Daïn pied d'acier ! Cria alors une femme âgée debout à mes côtés en désignant le Nain qui guidait son armée du haut de la colline.**

Le fameux Daïn s'avança et il sembla parler un instant avec les Seigneurs Elfes et Hommes. Son cri puissant emplit la vallée quelques instant après, et je devinai que les négociations avaient échoué. Brusquement et sans aucun signal, les Nains s'élancèrent. La bataille était sur le point de s'engager. Les arcs vibrèrent et les flèches sifflèrent. Les cris furieux et puissants emplirent la vallée.

Mais encore plus soudainement, un vent menaçant se leva et poussa un immense nuage noir au-dessus de la Montagne Solitaire. Le soleil disparut, laissant la pénombre s'emparer de la vallée. Un bruit assourdissant retentit alors depuis l'Est. Je me penchai par-dessus la muraille et je vis alors d'énormes éclats de pierres voler à travers le ciel sombre et s'écraser dans d'immenses nuages de poussières. Les échos des bruits fracassants se répercutèrent sur toutes les parois rocheuses comme un tonnerre interminable.

Et puis ce fut le silence. La poussière mit quelques minutes à retomber, et j'aperçus alors d'immenses trous béants qui perçaient désormais les flans des collines rocheuses. D'un bref coup d'œil vers Erebor, je constatai que les Nains avaient cessé leurs assauts vers les Elfes et les Hommes. Tous les regards étaient à présent tournés vers l'autre côté de la vallée. Je n'osais à peine respirer, et j'attendais fébrilement.

Soudain, des silhouettes émergèrent des trous et se déversèrent par centaines comme une mer sombre dans la vallée. Des cris paniqués s'élevèrent alors autour de moi.

 **\- Des orcs ! Des orcs !**

 **\- Fermez les portes de la cité !**

La confusion gagna la foule. Tout le monde se mit à courir. J'étais bousculée de toutes parts, entrainée malgré moi vers les rues sinueuses de Dale.

La cité ne résista qu'une heure à peine avant que les Orcs ne parviennent à y pénétrer. Presque tous les Hommes étaient partis un peu plus tôt vers les portes d'Erebor, offrant Dale aux ennemis. Les défenseurs de la cité étaient trop peu nombreux et ne purent barrer longtemps les portes. Les Orcs entrèrent et dévastèrent tout sur leurs passages. Je me revois encore courir à travers les ruines de la ville en flammes. Partout régnait le chaos.

Je m'étais réfugiée avec d'autres enfants dans les ruines d'une échoppe où nous nous cachions parmi les éboulis. Mais bientôt nous entendîmes les ennemis qui affluaient vers cette partie de la ville. Leurs cris résonnaient contre les murs de la cité et me glaçaient le sang. Mais ce ne fut pas les Orcs qui nous trouvèrent. Des pas feutrés s'approchèrent de l'échoppe. Depuis ma cachette, je vis une ombre immense se dessiner sur les dalles usées. Je cessai de respirer alors qu'un silence tendu s'installait. Tout à coup, un grognement féroce résonna et un loup géant pénétra dans l'échoppe. Les hurlements des autres enfants... Je m'en souviendrai toujours... Ils hantent encore parfois mes nuits.

Alors que le loup massacrait les enfants, je parvins par miracle à ramper jusqu'aux restes d'une porte secondaire. Je me faufilai à travers l'entrebâillement et débouchai dans une ruelle. Autour de moi, les femmes et les enfants fuyaient vers les hauteurs de la ville dans un mouvement désordonné. Ils parlaient de se réfugier dans l'armurerie. Je les suivis, courant à travers le dédale de ruelles dont le sol était recouvert de cadavres pâles. Par-delà les restes des toits de Dale, j'apercevais la tour de l'armurerie et je ne la quittai pas des yeux. Derrière moi, j'entendais les Orcs arriver et nous poursuivre. Je courrais jusqu'à en perdre haleine, mais la tour me paraissait encore loin et inaccessible. Mes yeux quittèrent les sommets de l'armurerie avec résignation. A l'évidence, je n'y serais jamais parvenu.

J'empruntai alors la ruelle la plus proche dans l'espoir de m'y cacher, mais à peine y pénétrais-je que je glissai lourdement sur les pavés. Ceux-ci étaient couverts de sang encore chaud, et le liquide sombre imbiba rapidement mes vêtements. Je voulus m'enfuir mais les orcs arrivaient déjà. Alors je restai immobile, allongée dans la flaque rougeâtre, faignant d'être morte. Les pas se rapprochèrent et mon corps fut soudain bousculé et piétiné par les Orcs. Mais je ne bougeai pas et les créatures s'éloignèrent.

Lorsque je rouvris mes yeux, je fus attirée par une étrange lueur. Elle provenait d'une pierre lisse et ronde, à demie cachée sous un tonneau brisé à quelques mètres. Quelqu'un l'avait surement perdue dans le chaos de la bataille. Tout à coup, c'était comme si la guerre était loin, très loin d'ici. J'étais comme hypnotisée par l'étrange pierre. Sans perdre un instant, je m'approchai et la saisis sans réfléchir, mais aussitôt un grognement résonna derrière moi.

En me retournant, je découvris avec horreur qu'un Orc me barrait la route. Il brandit son épée rougie de sang alors qu'une lueur malfaisante lui traversait les yeux. Je voulus hurler mais aucun son ne sortit d'entre mes lèvres. Mes mains se resserrèrent autour de la pierre. Les événements s'enchainèrent soudain à une vitesse folle. L'Orc chargea. Une vive lumière se dégagea alors de la pierre. Aveuglée j'entendis seulement une flèche siffler. Lorsque la lumière diminua, je découvris la silhouette de l'Orc sur le sol. A l'embouchure de la ruelle se tenait un Elfe. Ses bras brandissaient encore son arc finement sculpté. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, puis sur l'étrange pierre.

Il passa son arc rapidement autour de ses épaules et se dirigea vers moi. La pierre était encore chaude entre mes mains mais sa lumière avait totalement disparu. Mes forces m'abandonnèrent peu à peu. Lorsque l'Elfe arriva à mon niveau, les larmes coulaient à flots sur mon visage, se mélangeant avec les traces de sang encore chaud.

Avant que je ne puisse répliquer, je me retrouvai dans ses bras. Il semblait me porter sans effort, il faut dire que j'étais une enfant chétive et je ne devais pas peser bien lourd, surtout pour un Elfe. L'épuisement me gagna et je n'eus pas la force de résister. Je me laissai porter à travers les ruelles de Dale. Une impression étrange de sécurité m'avait envahie La pierre reposait dans ma main, contre ma poitrine.

Ballottée dans les bras de l'Elfe, je vis alors l'horreur de la bataille. Les Hommes et les Elfes étaient parvenus à regagner la cité et luttaient à présent contre les Orcs, les loups et les Trolls. Ma vision se brouillait, mais je vis un éclat argentée du coin de l'œil. L'Elfe avait brandi une dague et tuait froidement les Orcs qui se présentaient sur son chemin. Au détour d'une nouvelle ruelle, j'aperçus un troll foncer vers nous. L'Elfe s'arrêta aussitôt. Mon corps l'empêchait d'attraper son arc. Un frisson d'effroi me traversa de la tête au pied, et alors que je fermai les yeux pour ne pas voir ma dernière heure arriver, une douce chaleur émana à nouveau de la pierre. J'entendis l'Elfe qui murmurait quelques paroles incompréhensibles et resserrer sa prise autour de moi. La chaleur devint intense et je vis, à travers mes paupières closes, une lumière intense s'échapper de la pierre tenue fermement entre mes doigts. A mesure que l'intensité lumineuse augmentait, la fatigue me gagnait, anesthésiant mes muscles les uns après les autres.

Je sentis bientôt l'Elfe reprendre sa course à travers les rues de Dale, mais je n'avais plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Sa voix résonna alors par-dessus les cris et les bruits des combats. Il interpellait quelqu'un en elfique. Je réunis mes dernières forces pour soulever mes paupières. Je découvris alors le Roi des Elfes de la Forêt Noire, qui se tenait en armure étincelante à plusieurs mètres. Les yeux de Thranduil balayèrent mon corps et se posèrent sur la pierre. Les deux Elfes échangèrent quelques paroles dans leur langue mélodieuse alors que les forces m'abandonnaient progressivement. Je sombrai doucement dans les affres de l'inconscience. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est la lueur d'étonnement qui parcourut les yeux du Roi-Elfe en me découvrant... »

La voix d'Andreth s'éteignit, laissant place à un long silence. Elle sentait les regards des quatre Nains et de Radagast qui l'étudiaient, tantôt étonnés, tantôt curieux. Gênée, la jeune femme baissa les yeux vers la table de l'auberge autour de laquelle ils étaient tous installés, et se plongea dans l'observation des planches de bois qui la composaient. Aussitôt que Radagast et les Nains étaient parvenus à Dale, ils avaient rejoint Andreth à l'auberge du Dragon d'Or où la jeune femme les attendait. Ils avaient payé l'aubergiste un bon prix afin de disposer d'une salle isolée où ils pourraient discuter tranquillement. L'aubergiste, un homme moustachu au ventre proéminent, les avait conduits au sous-sol. Ce dernier était composé de nombreuses caves voûtées. Un feu de cheminée fut allumé dans l'une des salles, réchauffant l'air frais et humide, et les portes s'étaient refermées, protégeant ainsi l'assemblée des oreilles indiscrètes.

Bien sûr Andreth ne leur avait pas tout raconté. Elle s'était abstenue de leur révéler l'identité de l'Elfe qui l'avait aidée. Cette information n'était qu'un détail et n'aurait surement pas apporté grand-chose à son récit. Les Nains se fichaient probablement de savoir que c'était Legolas, le fils héritier de Thranduil, qui l'avait sauvée. Ils se fichaient aussi de savoir que l'Elfe l'avait à nouveau tirée de nombreux mauvais pas durant les années suivantes...

Le silence se prolongea un instant encore, le temps pour les Nains et le Magicien de digérer toute l'histoire d'Andreth. Finalement, le plus vieux des Nains, un certain Gloïn, prit la parole :

 **\- Voilà bien un étrange récit que vous nous contez là ! Radagast, vous ne nous aviez point menti en nous intimant de faire un détour par la cité de Dale. Permettez-moi cependant de vous demander chère demoiselle ce qu'il est advenu aujourd'hui l'Arkenstone ?**

Andreth sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Ses mains quittèrent la surface irrégulière de la table et plongèrent dans les pans de sa tunique. Elles se refermèrent autour de la surface froide et parfaitement lisse de la pierre, avant de la sortir et de la déposer sur la table dans un bruit sourd.

 **\- Le cœur de la Montagne... murmura alors Gloïn.**

L'éclat de la pierre faisait miroiter ses yeux. Tous autour de la table contemplèrent l'Arkenstone avec fascination, hormis Radagast qui semblait détacher de toute emprise. Les yeux de Gloïn finirent par s'arracher de la pierre brillante avant que le Nain ne reprenne la parole :

 **\- Il y a bien longtemps qu'une ombre d'inquiétude est tombée sur notre peuple. L'Arkenstone n'a apporté que folie et mort aux Rois de notre peuple. Voilà quelques années, je participai à la quête que Thorin Écu-de-Chêne mena pour reconquérir le Royaume d'Erebor. Ainsi lorsque nous eûmes repris la Montagne à Smaug le Terrible, je fus témoin du poison que cette pierre dissémina dans l'esprit de Thorin.**

La voix de Gloïn s'estompa alors qu'il semblait plonger dans ses souvenirs amers et nostalgiques. Andreth détailla discrètement son interlocuteur. Il était richement vêtu et portait à son cou une chaine d'argent et de diamants. Ainsi, les Hommes n'avaient pas menti à propos de l'or et des richesses sous la Montagne... Sa barbe, très longue et fourchue, était presque aussi blanche que la neige, mais quelques reflets cuivrés faisaient penser qu'elle avait jadis été rousse. Les trois autres Nains étaient plus jeunes que lui. L'un d'eux ressemblait quelque peu à Gloïn. Il se nommait Gimli, et arborait une barbe flamboyante. Un lien familial devait certainement les unir.

 **\- L'Arkenstone fut perdue pendant la Bataille des Cinq Armées, poursuivit Gloïn. Nous vainquîmes les Orcs et les Gobelins, au prix de nombreuses vies. J'appris rapidement que Thorin et ses héritiers avaient péri pendant la bataille. Le cœur empli de chagrin, je partis à la recherche de mon frère Oïn. J'avais perdu sa trace alors que nous défendions les portes de Dale. Je parcourus la Cité en ruines, et je finis par tomber sur un spectacle inattendu. Devant moi se tenaient Thranduil et les siens, ils s'apprêtaient à repartir en direction de la Forêt Noire. J'aperçus alors dans les bras d'un Elfe le corps d'une enfant couvert de sang. Je devine à présent qu'il devait s'agir de vous. A l'époque, je pensai que vous étiez morte, et je me demandai pourquoi donc les Elfes avaient pris pitié d'une simple humaine. C'est alors que je vis la pierre que vous teniez entre vos mains immobiles. Là, sous mes yeux, se trouvait l'Arkenstone !**

Le cœur d'Andreth battait à tout rompre en écoutant le récit de Gloïn. Pendant des années, elle s'était demandé ce qu'il s'était passé durant ses heures d'inconscience, et elle touchait enfin du doigt la réponse. Après un bref regard à la pierre brillante qui se trouvait toujours sur la table, le Nain poursuivit son récit :

 **\- Le Roi-Elfe remarqua ma présence et dut lire l'étonnement et l'accusation dans mes yeux. Voyez-vous, les relations entre mon peuple et celui de Thranduil étaient très mauvaises à l'époque, bien plus qu'aujourd'hui. Je ne comptais évidemment pas laisser l'Elfe disparaître dans son palais avec une telle richesse. Le Roi s'approcha de moi et il me parla d'une voix faible et lasse. Il désigna les cadavres des Elfes qui gisaient partout autour de nous dans les rues de la cité. Des centaines étaient morts en venant aider les Hommes et les Nains, et pour cela il réclamait l'Arkenstone comme paiement. Je repensai alors au mal que cette pierre avait déjà fait à mon Peuple, à Thorin, à son père et à son grand-père avant lui. Alors je finis par laisser partir Trandhuil et les siens...**

Gloïn fit une pause, laissant à Andreth et aux autres le temps de digérer toutes ces informations. Seul le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée troublait le silence solennel. Tous autour de la table attendait la suite.

 **\- Mais alors que les Elfes atteignaient les portes de Dale, une voix s'éleva parmi les Hommes qui avaient survécu. Intrigué, je rejoignis la foule et vit un homme courir en direction de Thranduil. « C'est ma fille ! » criait-il en désignant l'enfant que tenait toujours l'un des Elfes dans les bras. Ses cris ameutèrent bientôt d'autres Hommes et je dus me frayer un chemin à travers la foule pour parvenir au niveau du Roi-Elfe et de son interlocuteur. De là, j'entendis clairement leur discussion. « L'enfant est mourante » déclara Thranduil alors que l'homme se dirigeait vers le corps de sa fille. Il vit alors tout le sang qui la recouvrait et caressa ses cheveux en pleurant. « Si elle reste avec vous, elle mourra » reprit Thranduil d'un ton sévère. Les sanglots de l'homme redoublèrent mais l'Elfe continua « j'ai le pouvoir de la soigner, laissez-moi l'emmener et elle vivra ». Je restai alors aux côtés de l'homme anéanti, et nous regardâmes les Elfes s'éloigner vers la Forêt.**

A présent, Andreth pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle imaginait la détresse et le désespoir de son père en voyant son enfant pour la dernière fois. Sa tristesse fut bientôt remplacée par une colère froide. Ses poings se serrèrent jusqu'à en faire blanchir ses phalanges. Devant elle, l'Arkenstone se mit à luire légèrement. De pâles reflets arc-en-ciel apparurent au cœur de la pierre lisse. Thranduil avait trompé son père, Andreth n'avait jamais été blessée durant la bataille. Le sang qui la recouvrait n'était pas le sien, mais cela son père n'avait pas pu le savoir. A présent il était mort, et jamais elle ne pourrait le revoir. Gloïn se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention d'Andreth.

 **\- Après la Bataille, mes compagnons et moi enterrâmes Thorin au cœur d'Erebor, et nous proclamèrent à tous que l'Arkenstone avait été enterrée avec lui, afin que nul ne soit tenté de la retrouver. Daïn fut nommé Roi sous la Montagne, et le royaume retrouva paix et prospérité.**

 **\- Cette pierre appartient à votre peuple, je vous la rends, dit alors Andreth en poussant l'Arkenstone en direction des Nains.**

Contre toute attente, Gloïn se recula légèrement en secouant la tête. La jeune femme fut surprise par sa réaction. Il refusait de prendre cette pierre tant désirée par les Rois.

 **\- Avant le solstice de cet été, un messager fut envoyé à Daïn, annonça-t-il très sérieusement. C'était un cavalier de la nuit venu du Mordor. Sauron souhaitait notre amitié. Il promit à Daïn les Trois Anneaux de nos ancêtres ainsi que le royaume de la Moria, en échange de renseignements sur un certain Hobbit et de l'Arkenstone. Daïn a renvoyé le cavalier, prétextant s'accorder du temps pour considérer ce message et sa signification sous ses beaux dehors. Mais l'Ombre continue de croître et s'approche. Nous découvrons aujourd'hui que des messagers sont également venus au Roi Brand de Dale, et qu'il en est effrayé. Si les Hommes ou les Nains apprennent que vous détenez l'Arkenstone, Sauron fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour la récupérer. Voilà pourquoi vous ne pouvez rester à Dale.**

 **\- Mais où irais-je ? S'exclama alors Andtreh désespérée. Mon clan a été décimé, et je n'ai aujourd'hui plus de foyer.**

 **\- Et bien...**

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Radagast. C'était la première fois que l'étrange magicien s'exprimait depuis le début de cette conversation. Il avait patiemment écouté les histoires d'Andreth et de Gloïn, et avait fini par prendre cette décision :

 **\- V** **ous m'accompagnerez dans le royaume de la Lorien.**

 **\- La Lorien ? S'exclama alors Gimli. On raconte qu'une ensorceleuse vit dans ces bois ! Une sorcière Elfe, aux terribles pouvoirs...**

 **\- Grands sont les pouvoirs de la Dame de la Lorien, répondit Radagast. Mais plus grands encore sont sa sagesse et son savoir. La route sera longue et périlleuse jeune Andreth, nous partirons dès l'aube.**

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

 **Si ça t'a plu,**

 **Mets une review !**

 _(à prononcer reviuuuu, pour la rime)_


	8. I - Chapitre 7

_**Yo** tout le monde !_

Andreth, Elenna, Ëari... Je vois que chacune d'entre vous à son petit préféré **=)**

 **Helliarys** : Oh je suis ravie de te voir par ici, et ravie que tu apprécie le début de cette fiction !

 **mimi70** : j'ai également hâte de vous faire partager le passé d'Andreth chez les Elfes **;)**

 **MMSSR** : Hahaha, j'ai éclaté de rire en lisant les premiers mots de ta review ! Tu tiens quelques pistes quant à la suite...

 **Miluzine96** : Oh moi j'adore le personnage de Thranduil _(non ce n'est pas du tout à cause de Lee Pace, mais pas du touuuuut)_ , enfin un personnage ambivalent qui ne se place pas toujours du côté de la lumière ;)

 **Hinata des bois** : ah me voilà rassurée de te revoir ! Merci **=)**

 **Choupinette** : ah ravie que la conversation entre Gloïn et Andreth t'ai plu !

.

La semaine dernière, la gagnante était **Choupinette** !

 _question_ : comment construis-tu ta fanfiction (fiches sur les personnages, plan chronologique, résumés par chapitres...)

 _réponse_ : La réponse se trouve déjà presque entièrement dans ta question ! J'ai une idée globale de l'histoire et je note en effet chaque résumé de chapitres dans le fameux petit carnet que je tiens depuis quelques mois. Dès qu'une idée me vient, je la note, et je tente de l'introduire dans l'intrigue. Il y a également des fiches sur chacun des personnages (réflexion sur leurs motivations, leurs noms, arbres généalogiques, caractéristiques physiques etc), sur des lieux, des cartes, et plein d'autres choses **=)**

Cette semaine, la gagnante est... **Helliarys** !

Bonne lecture **=)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :**

Trois longs jours après avoir grimpé hors des collines et laissé le Lac du Miroir à bien des milles en arrière, Elenna et le warg montaient toujours et encore. Tous les deux marchaient du début du jour à la tombée de la nuit. Ils restaient à distance, mais le warg se rapprochait chaque jour un peu plus de la jeune femme. L'ascension des versants Est des Monts Brumeux était dangereuse et interminable. A plusieurs reprises durant la journée, Elenna grommelait, lasse de gravir les pentes grises et caillouteuses.

Mais, bien qu'empruntant des chemins tortueux à l'écart de la route, elle avançait tout de même. Elenna pouvait à présent contempler les terres qu'elle avait quittées. En contrebas se trouvait le Lac du Miroir. Celui-ci portait bien son nom. Depuis les hauteurs des montagnes, la surface de l'eau apparaissait brillante et reflétait les couleurs du ciel, tel un immense miroir. Le loup et la jeune femme avaient presque terminé de contourner le lac, et le val d'Anduin s'étendait à présent sous leurs pieds, bordé par Lorien. En plissant les yeux, Elenna parvenait même à voir les abords de la Forêt Noire qui s'étendait au loin à l'Est comme une mer sombre. Les clans des Hommes Sauvages se trouvaient entre elle et cette immense forêt...

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de la jeune femme alors qu'elle escaladait un rocher ardu à l'aide de ses mains. Elle avait perdu le warg de vue depuis un moment. Le loup, bien plus habile qu'elle sur les pentes glissantes, prenait souvent de l'avance. Elenna parvint finalement à escalader la roche et elle s'écroula sur son sommet, complètement essoufflée et couverte de sueur. Elle pivota sur le côté et se retrouva allongée à plat dos, les yeux plongés vers le ciel bleu. Aucun nuage ne venait voiler le soleil, et ce dernier envoyait des reflets brillants sur le collier d'Elenna.

Un jappement la tira de sa contemplation. Elle se releva difficilement et se retourna vers les versants. Le warg était debout à quelques mètres. Il tenait dans sa gueule le cadavre d'un jeune bouquetin. La pauvre bête gisait dans une position étrange entre les crocs acérés du loup. Mais Elenna n'éprouva nulle pitié pour l'animal, et se mit en quête de branchages secs pour allumer un feu, tandis que le warg déposait le bouquetin non loin d'elle. Le loup attendit qu'Elenna revienne sans toucher à la viande fraiche.

Ce rituel s'était installé entre eux depuis le début de leur ascension. Le warg chassait et offrait sa proie à la jeune femme. Celle-ci dépeçait non sans difficulté l'animal, le vidait, et faisait cuire plusieurs morceaux de viande pour la journée. Elle donnait le reste de la carcasse, souvent une bonne partie, au loup. Dans un petit gémissement, il lui exprimait son contentement, et tous deux mangeaient avec appétit. Cette cohabitation entre cet animal sauvage et elle lui paraissait très étrange. Elle avait toujours entendu dire que les wargs étaient des tueurs nés et depuis l'enfance elle s'en méfiait.

 **\- Il faudrait te trouver un nom, dit-elle au loup tout en rognant la viande autour d'un os encore chaud.**

Le warg releva la tête de son repas. Sa gueule était rougie par le sang frais du bouquetin. La jeune femme doutait qu'il comprenne ses paroles, mais elle lui parla tout de même.

 **\- Voyons voir... dit-elle en contemplant le loup.**

Ses yeux balayèrent la fourrure fauve de l'animal. Ses blessures commençaient à cicatriser et bientôt elles ne tarderaient pas à disparaître. Les rayons du soleil envoyaient des reflets roux sur sa gueule.

 **\- Que dirais-tu d'un nom elfique ? Demanda-t-elle sans grand espoir de réponse.** **Dans notre clan, les chevaux sont nommés avec des noms elfiques. Certes tu n'es pas un cheval et je ne connais que peu la langue elfique... Ma mère m'a appris quelques mots, les seigneurs de notre peuple se doivent d'être instruits.**

Le warg inclina sa tête sur le côté, comme s'il attendait qu'Elenna poursuive.

 **\- Dans mes souvenirs loup se dit... Ràca. Qu'en penses-tu ?**

Elenna avait pleinement conscience qu'elle était en train de faire la conversation à un warg, et que n'importe quel être qui passait par là pourrait la croire emportée par la folie. Néanmoins, la jeune femme fut certaine de voir le loup incliner quelque peu sa gueule en avant, comme pour lui donner son accord.

 **\- Va pour Ràca ! Dit-elle satisfaite avant d'attraper la fourrure du bouquetin.**

Elle ôta les restes de chair avant d'étendre la peau sur une roche ensoleillée pour la faire sécher. L'air devenait de plus en plus froid, et Elenna frissonnait de plus en plus. Sa simple robe, bien qu'elle fut épaisse, n'était absolument pas adaptée à un voyage et encore moins à l'ascension des montagnes. Le tissu était sale, jadis d'un rouge sombre et profond, il était à présent tâché de boue et recouvert de poussière. Les pans de sa robe étaient également déchirés à de nombreux endroits, dévoilant des parcelles de sa peau pâle. Depuis trois jours, Elenna s'affairait donc à récupérer les fourrures des proies et à les faire sécher sous le soleil, accrochées dans son dos. La nuit, elles lui tenaient chaud et la journée elles l'aidaient à surmonter le vent glacial.

Un hurlement de loup retentit soudain au loin et résonna en un long écho sur les versants des montagnes. Elenna se stoppa dans sa tâche et s'immobilisa. Un peu plus loin, Ràca sursauta, se dressant d'un bond, les oreilles tendues. Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Il dura longtemps, tant et si bien que la jeune femme crut qu'elle avait rêvé.

Mais un second hurlement résonna contre les roches sombres des Monts Brumeux, glaçant le sang d'Elenna. C'était un autre warg. Ràca grogna. Elenna ramassa avec hâte ses affaires et le rejoignit, inquiète. Aussitôt qu'elle fut à son niveau, le loup se mit à courir à travers les rochers. La jeune femme s'efforça de le suivre, mais trébucha plusieurs fois sur les pentes glissantes. D'autres hurlements emplirent bientôt le silence des Monts brumeux.

Il ne s'agissait pas simplement d'un warg, mais d'une meute.

 **o o o**

Une nouvelle semaine d'entrainements intensifs s'était écoulée, et l'effervescence régnait dans les murs du ribat. Le soleil descendait vers la mer à l'Ouest, et la brise marine venait progressivement chasser la chaleur moite du jour. Comme toutes les nouvelles recrues, Ëari était épuisé. Il se tenait debout et immobile dans la cour au milieu des autres soldats. Les hommes des quatre régiments étaient alignés sous leurs étendards et tournés vers l'allée centrale. Un tapis persan richement tissé avait été déroulé sur le sol poussiéreux en vue de l'arrivée du prince Carnistir. La tradition voulait en effet que le chef des armées préside la cérémonie qui faisait de ces simples hommes de véritables soldats d'Umbar. Ëari attendait en silence avec les autres. Chaque soldat avait reçu une armure lamellaire cuirassée faite pour l'agilité, la rapidité et la discrétion. Chacun avait aussi un fourreau encore vide accroché à sa ceinture, et tenait dans sa main une lance à la pointe aiguisée.

Les portes de la cour s'ouvrirent, grinçant légèrement sur leurs gonds. Du coin de l'œil, Ëari vit le prince traverser l'allée centrale, précédant les capitaines des régiments. Carnistir avait revêtu l'habit royal. Une longue cape bordeaux flottait au vent par-dessus son armure en cuir brodée de fils d'or. Le prince salua les soldats en silence lorsqu'il passa devant eux et arriva à l'extrémité opposée de la cour. Il se retourna vers les soldats dans un mouvement solennel alors que les capitaines se disposaient de part et d'autre de lui.

 **\- Hommes d'Umbar ! Commença alors Carnistir d'une voix grave. Vous étiez paysans, forgerons, marchands, pêcheurs, mais à présent vous êtes des soldats de l'armée du Peuple Libre ! Par vos vœux, vous jurez de servir les Rois d'Umbar et des Terres du Sud ainsi que le Peuple Libre du Harad !**

Alors, Ëari et tous les autres récitèrent leurs vœux d'une seule et même voix solennelle :

 **\- Soyez témoins de mes vœux ! Mon service auprès des Rois d'Umbar commence et ne prendra fin que le jour de ma mort, je vivrais et je mourrais à mon poste. Je suis l'épée au service du Destin, je suis le bouclier qui protège le royaume du Peuple Libre, je voue ma vie entière et mon honneur à Umbar !**

Leur déclaration fut suivie d'un lourd silence. Chaque homme prenait pleinement conscience des paroles qu'il venait de prononcer. Ëari tournait et retournait en boucle ses derniers mots dans son esprit. A présent, il était un soldat. Sa vie ne lui appartenait plus, il la remettait au Roi et au Destin.

La cérémonie se poursuivit. Chacun des trois-cents nouveaux soldats fut appelé par le capitaine de son régiment. Tour à tour, les hommes signaient un registre, une épée leur était ensuite remise et elle rejoignait aussitôt leur fourreau vide. Puis, les soldats s'avançaient en file indienne vers l'intérieur du ribat.

Ëari attendait patiemment d'être appelé. Les rangs se vidaient peu à peu à côté de lui à mesure que la nuit tombait.

 **\- … Bahir fils de Baligh !**

Durant ces quelques semaines de formation, il n'avait pas forcément brillé par ses aptitudes militaires. Certes, personne au ribat n'avait oublié sa victoire inattendue face au colosse du régiment, mais Ëari n'avait par la suite pas su renouveler cet exploit. Il ne faisait pas parti des meilleurs soldats, mais il était également loin d'être le plus mauvais. Son talent pour la navigation faisait de lui une recrue intéressante.

 **\- ... Ëari petit-fils de Ermir !**

C'était son tour. Ses muscles endoloris mirent quelques secondes à répondre avant qu'Ëari ne s'avance vers les capitaines. La lance qu'il tenait frappait le sol dans un bruit régulier à mesure qu'il marchait. Il tendit sa main libre à l'un des soldats. Celui-ci la saisit sans grand ménagement et approcha un petit poignard aiguisé de l'index d'Ëari. Il fit une incision sur le bout de son doigt sans que le jeune homme ne cille. Le sang perla aussitôt au niveau de la coupure. Ëari s'approcha ensuite du registre qu'un autre soldat lui tendait et il appliqua fermement son doigt à côté de son nom. Lorsqu'il le retira, une empreinte ensanglantée imbibait le papier. Le troisième capitaine le salua, il tenait dans ses mains une épée brillante.

 **\- Promu en tant que Quartier-Maître à bord du Vailima.**

Le soldat lui remit ensuite l'épée, ignorant l'étonnement d'Ëari. Certes il n'était pas nommé second de capitaine, mais quartier-maître était un poste enviable et il n'aurait pas imaginé y accéder aussitôt. Le jeune homme s'inclina avant de se diriger vers la caserne. En regardant la lame parfaitement aiguisée de sa nouvelle arme, Ëari sourit.

Il patienta à nouveau derrière une file de soldats. Lorsqu'il franchit enfin les portes de la caserne, un parfum d'encens entêtant l'enveloppa. Des torches avaient été accrochées sur les murs de pierres lisses. Un gémissement de douleur parvint à ses oreilles. Ëari tenta d'apercevoir par-dessus les épaules des autres soldats le spectacle qui se déroulait un peu plus loin. Il distingua alors une dizaine de chaises sur lesquelles étaient installés les nouveaux soldats. Ils avaient laissé leurs armures à leurs pieds et étaient torses nus. Des hommes vêtus de tuniques savamment tissées étaient penchés sur les épaules découvertes des soldats. Leurs manches étaient relevées jusqu'aux coudes, Ëari comprit rapidement pourquoi. Chacun des hommes tenaient dans leurs mains de petits os pointus qui brillaient sous la lumière vacillante des torches et étaient en train de tatouer les nouveaux soldats. C'était la loi à Umbar, chaque soldat arborait son grade sur son corps. Cette tradition était héritée des peuples du désert, dont certains soldats avaient le corps entier tatoué de dessins sombres. Ëari regardait avec une appréhension grandissante mêlée d'une certaine fascination les maitres-tatoueurs remplir la peau hâlée des jeunes recrues par les symboles de l'armée. Deux serpents entremêlés étaient dessinés sur l'épaule gauche, et les différents grades s'étalaient vers le haut du bras.

L'opération prenait un peu plus d'un quart d'heure par soldat, et Ëari dut encore patienter jusque tard dans la nuit avant d'enfin pouvoir arborer fièrement le gage de sa réussite en tant que nouveau Quartier-Maître.

 **o o o**

Le vent hurlait sur les flancs des Monts Brumeux, se mêlant aux voix des wargs qui se rapprochaient. La nuit était presque entièrement tombée, plongeant le versant des montagnes dans la pénombre. Elenna courrait entre les rochers à en perdre haleine. Ses yeux ne distinguaient plus ses pieds et elle priait pour ne pas faire une mauvaise chute. Par chance, la lune luisait haut dans le ciel à travers les nuages, permettant à la jeune femme de se repérer. Mais la meute se rapprochait toujours. Sa force résidait dans sa patience et son entêtement. Les wargs traqueraient en effet Elenna et Racà jusqu'à ce que ces derniers soient épuisés, un véritable harcèlement. Le loup fauve grognait de temps à autre en direction de la jeune femme pour la forcer à avancer plus vite, mais les forces abandonnaient peu à peu Elenna.

Soudain une tempête de hurlements déferla, sauvage et féroce, et glaça le sang d'Elenna. Elle s'arrêta aussitôt dans sa course, à bout de souffle, et balaya les alentours d'un regard désespéré. La jeune femme distingua alors plusieurs scintillements quelques mètres en avant. Après quelques secondes, elle remarqua les immenses silhouettes noires qui entouraient les yeux brillants sous la lumière de la lune. Une quinzaine de wargs leurs barraient le passage alors que les autres arrivaient par derrière en hurlant. Elenna s'était bêtement jetée dans la gueule du loup. Bientôt, les wargs les encerclèrent en grognant, refermant leur piège.

Racà montrait ses crocs acérés, ses oreilles étaient rabattues en arrière et ses poils hérissés. La jeune femme tournait sur elle-même, observant chacune des bêtes féroces. La bave commençait à couler le long de leurs gueules mais elles restaient encore à distance. Elenna tremblait. La peur lui tordait le ventre. Elle avait peut-être réussi à survivre à l'attaque d'un seul warg, mais face à une meute entière, elle n'avait aucune chance.

Sans réfléchir, elle arracha le collier de son cou et le serra de toutes ses forces. Des rayons de lumière naquirent entre ses doigts alors que la chaleur à présent familière émanait de la pierre de son bijou. L'intensité lumineuse était faible mais suffisante pour que la jeune femme puisse surveiller les mouvements de ses assaillants. Mais étrangement, les wargs ne bougeaient pas. Ils semblaient attendre un signal pour attaquer.

Soudain, un immense loup sauta sur un rocher saillant et surplomba la scène. Elenna brandit aussitôt la pierre dans sa direction. Sa fourrure était presque aussi noire que la nuit. Mais ce qui frappa la jeune femme, c'était sa taille. Le warg était bien plus grand que les autres et d'envergure bien plus importante. Sa gueule immense n'aurait aucune difficulté à attraper la jeune femme. Depuis le rocher, il dominait le reste de la meute. C'était le chef. En le voyant, Racà grogna de plus belle. Les deux bêtes se connaissaient. Elenna ne mit pas longtemps avant de deviner d'où provenaient les blessures de son compagnon de voyage.

Le warg noir poussa un cri puissant. Il frappa la roche d'un lourd coup de patte tout en plantant ses yeux brillants dans ceux de Racà. Il voulait l'obliger à se soumettre. Mais en guise de réponse, le loup fauve se contenta de gratter le sol furieusement, comme pour signifier qu'il le défiait. Le chef de meute grogna à son tour et bondit du rocher. Il retomba sur ses pattes puissantes dans un bruit sourd, à quelques mètres à peine d'Elenna. Instinctivement, la jeune femme recula mais les grognements dans son dos lui rappelèrent qu'elle était encerclée. La réaction de Racà ne se fit pas attendre. Bien qu'il soit beaucoup moins gros, il se jeta sur le chef de la meute. Les deux loups entrèrent dans une lutte sans merci, laissant Elenna comme une simple spectatrice apeurée.

Si Racà bénéficia tout d'abord de l'énergie du désespoir, il perdit rapidement ses moyens face au warg noir. Ce dernier fit voler son adversaire d'un seul coup de patte. Le compagnon d'Elenna atterrit contre un rocher en gémissant.

 **\- Racà ! Hurla cette dernière.**

Le sort du warg lui importait peu, mais il représentait sa seule échappatoire. S'il mourrait, elle ne tarderait pas à le suivre. Le loup se releva péniblement, mais le chef de la meute s'approchait déjà de lui, prêt à lui porter le coup de grâce. Elenna sentit alors la chaleur de la pierre se diffuser dans son corps et gonfler au fond de sa poitrine. Sa peur fut peu à peu remplacer par une sensation de puissance et de folie qui se déversait dans ses veines. La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Derrière ses paupières closes, elle distingua une étrange lumière aux reflets arc-en-ciel. Elle chercha au plus profond d'elle-même cette énergie naissante et essaya de s'y plonger toute entière. Quelque chose la poussait vers la lumière. Quelque chose d'instinctif qui la dépassait. Une force étrange semblait bruler son corps. Soudain, ses yeux se rouvrirent alors qu'Elenna tendait les mains en hurlant de douleur.

Un éclair lumineux surgit du cœur de la pierre, aveuglant les alentours. Des bourrasques de vent s'abattirent sur le versant des montagnes, si puissantes qu'elles balayèrent tout sur leurs passages. Les loups hurlèrent sous la surprise. Le vent se fit de plus en plus fort autour d'Elenna, si bien qu'elle tomba à genoux sur la terre sèche. Elle fut bientôt obligée de ramener ses bras contre sa poitrine pour se protéger de la soudaine tempête. La puissance du vent augmenta encore alors que la pierre devenait brulante entre les doigts de la jeune femme. Soudain, une onde lumineuse aussi puissante qu'un éclair émana de la pierre, accompagnée d'une déflagration assourdissante. Elenna hurla en fermant les yeux. Elle sentit le souffle de l'onde tout autour d'elle. Et puis ce fut le silence et l'obscurité.

La lumière avait disparu derrière les paupières d'Elenna et l'énergie semblait avoir quitté son corps, la laissant faible et terrifiée. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle distingua le chaos qui régnait autour d'elle. Certains wargs s'enfuyaient au loin dans les versants des montagnes, d'autres étaient à terre. Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne bougea.

Mais, alors qu'elle se croyait tirée d'affaire, un grognement furieux résonna à quelques mètres d'Elenna. Elle se tourna brusquement et découvrit le warg noir qui se relevait furieusement. Il avança alors droit sur elle, la bave coulant le long de ses crocs. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de réagir. La bête se jeta sur elle. En plein élan, il fut soudain renversé par un autre warg qui le mordit à la gorge férocement. Elenna reçut une giclée de sang chaud sur le visage.

Racà venait de la sauver, et les deux wargs reprirent leur lutte acharnée. Voyant leur chef en mauvais posture, les quelques loups qui ne s'étaient pas enfuis se jetèrent à leur tour sur Racà. Elenna peinait à distinguer le combat dans l'obscurité. Elle regarda alors vers les plaines qui s'étalaient en contrebas. La voie était libre. Après un dernier regard pour son compagnon dont la fourrure fauve dépassait de la mêlée, elle s'élança. Elenna s'enfuit à travers les montagnes et plus personne ne la revit.

 **o o o**

Andreth, Radagast et les Nains formaient une bien étrange compagnie. Ils marchaient depuis l'aube vers l'Ouest, quittant les pentes rocheuses de Dale et de la Montagne Solitaire. A présent, ils pouvaient voir les rives du Long Lac se dessiner à quelques milles à peine.

Le magicien brun ouvrait la route et était suivi de près par Ulgrim et Asgrim, les deux Nains étant apparemment des frères venus escorter Gloïn et Gimli jusqu'au mystérieux Conseil. Les deux concernés fermaient la marche en compagnie d'Andreth. La jeune femme ne parlait pas beaucoup, préférant écouter Gloïn qui parlait avec passion des œuvres de son peuple :

 **\- Nous avons fait de belles choses ! Mais dans le travail des métaux, nous ne pouvons rivaliser avec nos pères, dont bien des secrets se sont perdus. Jadis, nos ancêtres des Montagnes Bleues forgèrent le Nauglamir, u** **n collier fait d'or et d'innombrables pierres de Valinor. C'était le chef-d'œuvre des Nains, et sa renommée était très grande. Il attira la curiosité d'un seigneur Elfe du nom de Thingol, qui contempla le bijou et qui décida d'y faire sertir une pierre elfique d'une grande rareté. Le Nauglamir fut si beau et si éblouissant qu'il déclencha une guerre sans merci entre les Elfes et les Nains, qui se disputaient sa possession.**

 **\- Maudits soient ces Elfes ! S'exclama Gimli qui semblait décidément ne pas les apprécier.**

 **\- Et qu'est-il advenu du collier ? Demanda alors Andreth dont le récit de Gloïn avait attisé la curiosité.**

 **\- Cela je l'ignore. La guerre dura de longues années, et le Nauglamir finit par disparaître. Mais ce n'est qu'une vieille légende, s'empressa de dire Gloïn. Voyez-vous, ce n'est que dans l'exploitation minière et la construction que nous avons surpassé les temps anciens ! Vous devriez voir les salles aux voutes sculptées comme des arbres et les rues caverneuses du Royaume sous la Montagne !**

 **\- Quel dommage en effet que vous n'ayez pas atteint les portes d'Erebor, ajouta Gimli. Vous auriez pu y apprécier l'hospitalier légendaire des nains : un bon feu, une bière brassée, une belle pièce de viande !**

La compagnie marcha encore de longues heures, bercée par les discussions et la bonne humeur des Nains. Le soleil était descendu loin à l'Ouest lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin les berges du Long Lac.

 **o o o**

Jamais de mémoire d'homme l'armée d'Umbar n'avait été si grande. Si grande que les murs de la Cité ne pouvaient la contenir. Dix milles soldats étaient alignés et organisés en plusieurs régiments devant la Porte Nord. Une vague de turbans sombres s'étalait des pieds des immenses remparts jusqu'aux premières dunes du désert. Un silence surnaturel régnait sur les lieux, que seul le bruit des étendards flottant au vent venait troubler.

Parmi tous ces soldats se trouvait Ëari. Il se tenait avec les hommes de son régiment à l'Ouest de l'armée, à proximité des roches granitiques de la baie d'Umbar. La brise marine s'infiltrait entre les rangs disciplinés des soldats et venait les rafraichir. Ëari serrait les dents. Le soleil brulait son épaule fraichement tatouée, ranimant la douleur qu'il avait éprouvé la veille lorsque la pointe de l'os affuté avait gravé sa peau hâlée.

Malgré sa souffrance, le jeune homme restait concentré. Ses yeux étaient rivés vers les hauteurs des remparts sur lesquelles s'était rassemblée une foule immense. Contrairement à la sobriété des soldats, les habitants étaient vêtus d'étoffes colorées, parant d'orangés, de turquoises et de blanc les remparts d'Umbar. Sa mère était là-haut, quelque part parmi tous ces gens. Ils avaient tous tenus à assister au discours du roi Alcarmir. Celui-ci apparu soudain à la tribune centrale qui surmontait la Porte Nord. Il s'approcha sur un balcon au découpage raffiné qui s'avançait entre deux tourelles défensives. Ses mains se posèrent solennellement sur la rambarde du balcon et il contempla l'intégralité de son armée. Ëari eut la sensation qu'Alcarmir scrutait chacun des soldats qui se trouvait là. Même à plusieurs centaines de mètres, il sentit le regard pénétrant du roi le balayer. Lorsqu'il eut finit son inspection, Alcramir leva les bras et sa voix perça le silence du désert :

 **\- Soldats d'Umbar !**

A ces mots, chacun des dix milles soldats frappa avec la lance qu'il tenait entre ses mains le sol du désert. Un bruit sourd résonna alors que de la poussière ocre s'élevait dans les airs.

 **\- Pour les Terres Libres du Sud et pour son peuple, vous avez juré de servir les Rois d'Umbar ! Poursuivit Alcarmir. Et aujourd'hui, le temps est venu pour les Haradrim de partir en guerre pour reprendre leurs terres !**

Des acclamations s'élevèrent depuis les remparts. Le peuple d'Umbar criait sa joie. En contrebas, les soldats restaient imperturbables, bien que leurs cœurs soient touchés par le même enthousiasme.

 **\- Nos alliés du Nord se tiennent prêts. Je ne doute pas de votre courage et de votre obéissance et je peux vous jurer qu'ensemble nous reprendrons les terres qui sont les nôtres ! Dans peu de temps, nous remporterons une glorieuse victoire sur nos ennemis et le trône du Gondor reviendra enfin à ses héritiers légitimes !**

Comme pour saluer les propos du Roi d'Umbar, tous les soldats frappèrent à nouveau le sol avec leurs lances. Ëari sentait l'excitation monter en lui. Le lendemain, il partirait pour des terres inconnues, lui qui n'avait jamais quitté la Cité.

Mais pour l'heure, il avait d'autres choses à penser. Une fois qu'Alcarmir eut achevé son discours et quitté la tribune, les capitaines des régiments donnèrent leurs derniers ordres aux soldats pour le départ du lendemain. Alors qu'ils parlaient, les musiques et les cris de joie commençaient déjà à s'élever derrière les murs d'Umbar. La fête débutait et elle durerait probablement une bonne partie de la nuit.

Les soldats furent bientôt libérés et rejoignirent la Porte Nord. Si tôt qu'il l'eut franchi, Ëari se trouva plonger au milieu des gens qui buvaient et dansaient dans les rues. Les odeurs d'encens se mêlaient à celles du tabac et des narguilés. Le vin coulait à flots pour les soldats, servi par des femmes plus belles les unes que les autres. Le tatouage d'Ëari attira beaucoup l'attention. Les femmes étaient étonnées de le découvrir Quartier-Maître au vu de son jeune âge. Le temps d'une nuit, Umbar se transforma en un lieu de fête, de débauche et d'insouciance.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, Ëari abandonna les rues animées pour rejoindre les collines de la ville. Il y avait une personne avec qui il avait envie de passer sa dernière soirée avant son départ. Cela faisait en effet presque trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas revu sa mère. Arrivé au pied des collines, Ëari quitta les ruelles sinueuses pour emprunter les rues plus larges et richement pavées qu'il connaissait si bien.

Ici l'ambiance était beaucoup plus calme. Il ne croisa pas beaucoup de monde, tous les habitants étaient partis dans le centre de la ville pour fêter l'annonce du Roi. La fatigue, la pénombre et l'ivresse ralentirent Ëari. Ses sens étaient brouillés. C'est pour cela qu'il n'entendit pas les pas qui le suivaient.

Le premier choc le surprit. Un coup violent dans le dos le propulsa au sol. Ëari n'eut pas le temps de se retourner ni de se relever que déjà un deuxième coup lui était porté. Il suffoqua. La douleur chassa les bribes d'alcool de son esprit. En se retournant, il aperçut deux silhouettes sombres qui le dominaient. L'une d'elle se pencha vers lui :

 **\- Pour te rappeler qu'elle est ta place, bâtard !**

Du coin de l'œil, il vit le second homme s'approcher avec un bâton. Ëari n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il ressentit une vive douleur à la tête, et puis ce fut le noir complet.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Je m'en vais à Paname pour une semaine, il se peut donc que la publication du prochain chapitre ait quelques jours de retard !

 _Le prochain chapitre signera également la fin de la Première Partie de cette fanfiction **=)**_


	9. I - Chapitre 8

_**Yo** tout le monde **!**_

 **BakaSaru6** : Salut à toi et bienvenue par ici **=)** Ravie que le début de cette histoire te plaise, _et oui Legolas restera toujours l'un de mes personnages préférés (a)_

 **Miluzine96** : Haha ! Vous avez donc bien reconnu le fameux serment de la Garde de Nuit, remis à la sauce sudiste ! _Le problème, c'est que maintenant j'imagine notre cher Ëari comme une sorte de Jon Snow bronzé =)_. Concernant les "cailloux magiques", rien n'est un hasard dans cette fiction, ni les rencontres, ni les conversations **;)  
**

 **MMSSR** : Comme toujours merciii ! J'espère qu'Elenna saura par la suite remonter dans ton estime **=)**

 **mimi70** : le rationalisme d'Elenna découle, comme tu l'as si bien dit, de son éducation au sein des clans des Hommes Sauvages. J'ai imaginé ce peuple comme des survivants, qui se battent pour ne pas disparaitre **;)**

 **Hinata des bois** : Tu te poses de nombreuses questions... et ce nouveau chapitre va t'apporter quelques réponses **=)** Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien !

 **Hearts** : Bonjour Hearts, ravie de t'accueillir ! Merci pour l'Aube Bleue, je suis contente que cette fiction t'ai redonné le goût à la lecture de fanfictions françaises **=)**. Concernant les Enfants de la Lune, c'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup d'intrigues, mais les choses vont s'éclaircir prochainement !

.

 **Helliarys** , si tu passes par ici, je te rappelle que tu as gagné une question _=)_

Cette semaine, la gagnante est... **Hearts** ! **  
**

 **.**

Merci à **Azria** , ma bêta-licorne-tropicale.

Bonne lecture à tous _=)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :**

La nuit avançait alors que l'inquiétude progressait dans le cœur d'Esra. Son fils n'était pas encore venu, alors qu'il avait écrit dans sa lettre qu'il arriverait à la nuit tombée. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Ëari de ne pas tenir ses engagements.

Esra errait donc au rez-de-chaussée de sa maison, passant de la cuisine au séjour richement meublé en longeant toujours les fenêtres. Ses yeux étaient rivés vers la rue qui se dessinait à travers les moucharabiehs en bois sculpté. L'air frais du soir s'insinuait entre les décors et venait rafraichir l'intérieur de la demeure.  
Soudain, Esra aperçut du coin de l'œil une ombre à l'angle de la rue. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et vit plus distinctement une silhouette voutée avancer en s'appuyant contre les murs sombres. La silhouette fit quelques pas avant de s'écrouler sur le sol pavé. Le cœur d'Esra eut un raté et l'instinct maternel prit le dessus. C'était lui. C'était Ëari.

Prise de panique, Esra se rua à l'extérieur et courut jusqu'à l'homme allongé sur le sol. Son instinct ne l'avait nullement trompé. C'était bel et bien son fils qui s'était écroulé sous ses yeux. Ce dernier avait le visage en sang et se tenait la poitrine en gémissant faiblement.

 **\- Ëari ! S'exclama sa mère affolée. Que s'est-il passé ?** **\- Mère...**

La voix du jeune homme était faible. Esra tenta de le soulever, mais son fils était bien trop lourd pour elle. Après un regard vers les alentours, elle courut vers le bas de la rue et toqua nerveusement à la porte de l'une des nombreuses maisons. Après quelques secondes de silence pesant, le vantail s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître un homme grand et large d'épaule. Les poils de sa barbe commençaient à blanchir par endroits, mais ses cheveux étaient encore noirs et brillants.

 **\- Bonsoir Amran, le salua rapidement Esra. Ëari est blessé !**

Une lueur d'étonnement parcourut les yeux du marchand, avant qu'il ne suive Esra à travers la rue. Amran saisit Ëari sous les épaules et le transporta jusqu'à la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, il déposa le jeune homme sur la table de la cuisine. Esra s'approcha de son fils avec un tissu humide et nettoya doucement son visage baigné de sang. Ëari se tendit et retint des gémissements de douleur en serrant les dents. Le sang ôté laissa apparaître une plaie ouverte au niveau de sa tempe.  
Avec ses mains tremblantes, Esra s'affaira ensuite à détacher une à une les sangles des lamelles de l'armure cuirassée de son fils. Elle souleva délicatement la tunique sombre qu'il portait afin de révéler son torse. Une grimace de dégout tordit le visage d'Esra lorsqu'elle découvrit les égratignures et les hématomes qui ornaient le buste de son fils. L'un des bleus s'étendait de sa clavicule à ses côtes, et la peau semblait gonfler. Esra le toucha doucement. Aussitôt, le jeune homme cria de douleur.

 **\- Il a des côtes cassées, dit alors Amran qui se tenait auprès d'Esra.**

Cette dernière caressa délicatement la joue de son fils et pencha son visage vers le sien.

 **\- Ëari, qui t'as fait ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle.**

Elle ne reçut pas de réponse. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle découvrit que son fils avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

 **\- Ses blessures risquent de s'aggraver. Il faut quérir un guérisseur au palais, dit tout à coup Amran.** **\- Non ! Intervint brusquement Esra.**

Son esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Qui d'autre à part quelqu'un de haut placé aurait pu vouloir du mal à son fils ? Le ou les responsables des blessures d'Ëari se trouvaient au palais, Esra en était certaine. Prévenir un guérisseur était donc trop risqué.

 **\- Je préfère m'en occuper seule, ajouta Esra plus calmement. Je te remercie pour ton aide précieuse Amran.**

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans les yeux du marchand d'être ainsi à nouveau écarté par Esra. Cette dernière ne le remarqua pas et le raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée.

 **\- Préviens-moi s'il y a le moindre problème, dit-il sur le pas de la porte. J'envoie un de mes hommes surveiller la rue jusqu'à demain matin.**

Les lèvres d'Esra s'étirèrent en un fin sourire avant qu'elle ne referme la porte. Si tôt qu'elle fut seule, elle retourna auprès de son fils. Délicatement, elle déposa des feuilles d'aubépine sur la poitrine d'Ëari avant de les couvrir d'un linge humide. Les plantes apaiseraient sa douleur, pour un bref moment en tout cas.  
Esra se retourna ensuite vers les arcades menant à son patio. Les voilages qui encadraient les ouvertures flottaient au vent. Elle s'y dirigea fiévreusement, souleva l'un des rideaux et se retrouva à l'extérieur. Au-dessus d'elle, les étoiles brillaient par milliers dans le ciel. Par-delà les hauts murs de son jardin, elle entendit l'agitation nocturne de la ville. N'y prêtant pas attention, Esra traversa son patio et se rendit jusqu'au plus bel arbre qui y était planté. C'était un cèdre aux aiguilles aussi vertes que l'émeraude.

Arrivée au pied de l'arbre, Esra tendit son bras vers le tronc. Sa main effleura l'écorce quelques instants alors que la jeune femme inspirait l'air de la nuit à plein poumons. Ce cèdre avait été planté le lendemain de la mort de son père par elle et Ëari. Cela faisait trois ans à peine et l'arbre était déjà plus haut que les plus hauts murs du jardin.

La main d'Esra quitta la surface râpeuse du tronc alors que ses genoux touchaient le sol. Esra plongea ses doigts dans la terre sèche au pied du cèdre. Ils grattèrent et soulevèrent la terre dans un nuage de poussière. Ses doigts creusèrent pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la surface dure et froide d'un objet enterré à plusieurs centimètres de profondeur entre les épaisses racines du cèdre. Esra empoigna l'objet fermement et le sortit du trou avec difficulté.  
Lorsqu'enfin elle vit réapparaitre ses mains couvertes de terre sombre, elle soupira de soulagement. Entre ses paumes se trouvait un objet sphérique entouré d'un tissu finement brodé. C'était un foulard qu'Esra avait elle-même cousu quelques années auparavant. Elle écarta délicatement les pans du tissu, et révéla alors une pierre sombre et lisse. Les étoiles se reflétaient sur sa surface parfaite et faisaient briller la pierre de mille feux. Esra contempla la pierre pendant plusieurs secondes, fascinée par sa beauté, avant de refermer l'étoffe et de retourner vers l'intérieur de sa maison.

 **o o o**

L'aube se levait sur les rives du Long Lac et avec elle les chants des oiseaux, réveillant Andreth et le reste de la compagnie. La jeune femme se leva et partit puiser de l'eau froide dans le lac. Les Nains sortirent de leurs paquetages du porc salé et en offrirent gracieusement à Andreth et Radagast. La jeune femme en accepta avec joie, mais son compagnon de route refusa poliment. A bien y réfléchir, depuis leur rencontre la jeune femme n'avait jamais vu le magicien brun manger de la viande.  
La compagnie mangea avec appétit, puis vint le temps des adieux. Les Nains se rendaient en effet à Fondcombes et comptaient traverser la Forêt Noire, alors qu'Andreth et Radagast partaient vers le Sud.

 **\- Au-revoir Radagast, dit Gloïn de sa voix bourrue. Le Magicien Brun sera toujours le bienvenu chez les Nains d'Erebor. Au-revoir jeune Andreth. N'ayez crainte, si nous croisons les Elfes Sylvains, nous ne dirons aucun mot de notre rencontre avec vous.**

 **\- Adieu belle jeune fille ! S'exclama Gimli en s'inclinant poliment.**

 **\- Au revoir Maîtres Nains, les salua Andtreh. Puisse votre route être rapide et sans danger.**

Les Nains partirent ensuite vers l'Ouest, à la recherche du sentier des Elfes qui leurs permettrait de traverser la Forêt Noire. Alors qu'elle marchait vers le Sud en compagnie de Radagast, Andreth regarda les Nains s'éloigner au loin. La jeune femme frissonna en voyant les arbres sombres qui s'étalaient à perte de vue et qui dissimulaient le palais où elle avait passé tant d'années. Lorsque les Nains ne devinrent plus que des points sombres à l'orée de la Forêt Noire, Andreth reporta son attention devant elle. Le magicien brun marchait en tête, sifflotant, et les yeux rivés vers les oiseaux qui volaient haut dans le ciel nuageux.

 **\- Il nous faut longer la Forêt Noire pendant quarante jours, annonça-t-il. Si la chance est avec nous, nous retrouverons des amis dans ma demeure à Rhosgobel. Et de là, nous prendrons à l'Ouest vers la Lothlorien.**

 **\- Des amis ? S'enquit curieusement Andreth. S'agit-il de peuples d'Hommes ou bien d'Elfes ?**

 **\- Voilà bien longtemps que je ne me préoccupe plus des affaires des Hommes, des Elfes, ou des autres peuples de la Terre du Milieu ! Je parlais des lapins, des cerfs, et des oiseaux ! expliqua alors Radagast.**

La surprise envahit la jeune femme et la laissa perplexe à l'écoute des paroles insensées du magicien. Ce dernier s'arrêta tout à coup au milieu du chemin, leva la tête vers le ciel et murmura quelques paroles incompréhensibles. Andreth vit alors l'un des oiseaux qui tournoyaient au-dessus d'eux piquer en flèche dans leur direction. La jeune femme resta bouche-bée en observant le petit volatile se poser sur le bras de Radagast en piaillant. C'était une grive, Andreth le reconnut à ses plumes tachetées. Le magicien brun murmura alors encore quelques paroles à l'intention de l'oiseau avant de lever son bras. La grive reprit son envol et s'éloigna vers le Sud.

 **\- Ainsi nous saurons si notre route est surveillée, indiqua Radagast.**

Il se remit ensuite à marcher, laissant au milieu du chemin Andreth qui n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux. La jeune femme ravala son étonnement et rattrapa le magicien. Les deux compagnons marchèrent en silence pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Andreth ne puisse plus contenir sa curiosité.

 **\- Vous avez dit ne plus vous préoccupez des affaires des Hommes et des Elfes depuis longtemps. Alors... Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.**

Radagast plongea son regard vide dans les yeux profonds d'Andreth. Pendant quelques instants, le magicien sembla être ailleurs. La jeune femme commençait à s'inquiéter de cette absence, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler, le magicien revint à lui.

 **\- Voyez-vous jeune Andreth, les choses bougent et le temps s'assombrit. Les alliances se font et se défont, et il semblerait que Sauron gagne de nombreux alliés. Dernièrement, le supérieur de mon Ordre, Saroumane le Blanc, nous a trahi.**

Andreth avait déjà entendu parler de Saroumane. C'était l'un des plus sages et des plus puissants magiciens de la Terre du Milieu.

 **\- J'ai moi-même contribué à l'aider à mon insu, poursuit Radagast d'une voix peinée et coupable. Il y a quelques mois, je lui ai offert l'aide des oiseaux. De nombreux Crébains et bien d'autres créatures ont ainsi rejoint Saroumane, et sont dorénavant devenus ses espions. Une guerre se prépare... Une guerre qui n'épargnera aucun peuple et qui scellera le sort de la Terre du Milieu. Et voyez-vous, j'ai le pressentiment que votre Destin est lié à cette guerre.**

Andreth n'avait jamais entendu le magicien brun parler aussi sérieusement. Ses paroles faisaient naitre au fond du cœur de la jeune femme une peur indomptable. Mais une douce chaleur vint bientôt chasser l'angoisse d'Andtreh. Elle s'insinua dans son corps et la rassura. Ni la jeune femme ni le magicien brun ne virent la lueur au fond de la poche du manteau d'Andreth. A l'intérieur du vêtement, l'Arkenstone brillait.

 **o o o**

Au confluent de la Rivière aux Iris et de l'Anduin se trouvaient les Champs aux Iris. Pendant les Jours Anciens, un grand lac s'était trouvé là, mais ce dernier s'était progressivement transformé en un vaste marécage où serpentait la rivière. Des milliers d'iris, parfois aussi hauts que des hommes, poussaient au milieu des jonchères, et avaient donné son nom au marais.

A première vue, pour quiconque qui s'aventurait par-là, le marécage paraissait calme. Un filet de brume recouvrait toujours la surface trouble de l'eau à l'aube et à la nuit tombée, et il laissait seulement dépasser les pétales jaunes et parfois mauves des fleurs.  
Tout paraissait paisible, mais seulement en apparence. A la frontière Ouest du marais, dissimulée en partie par la brume, se dressait une immense ville construite sur des pilotis. C'était Fyrmarr, la capitale des Hommes Sauvages. Des milliers de tentes s'étendaient à perte de vue et surplombaient le marécage, ponctués par endroits de bâtiments de bois de hauteurs plus importantes.

Les marais protégeaient Fyrmarr sur trois fronts, mais de grands remparts de bois avaient été dressés à l'Ouest, là où la ville s'ouvrait sur les plaines de la vallée. Les collines des alentours étaient cultivées par les habitants et quelques troupeaux de bétails y broutaient paisiblement. Lorsque les terres étaient épuisées et que les saisons changeaient, les Hommes Sauvages partaient vers le Sud. Les tentes quittaient peu à peu les immenses pontons, et seule une petite garnison restait à Fyrmarr.

La cité était normalement contenue par les remparts, mais depuis quelques semaines, des milliers de nouvelles tentes s'étaient installées sur les collines. Tous les clans des Hommes Sauvages s'étaient ralliés au roi, Wulf fils d'Asulf, et lui avaient envoyé leurs soldats. La ville comptait désormais près de vingt mille âmes. Les chefs de clans s'entretenaient dans la plus grande et la plus belle tente de Fyrmarr, autour de cartes et de missives déployées sur une vaste table. Au total, quatre hommes et une femme étaient présents autour du roi Wulf. Ce dernier avaient les yeux rivés vers les cartes, certaines mèches de ses cheveux blonds s'étaient échappées de ses tresses guerrières et glissaient devant son visage anguleux. Le Seigneur des Hommes Sauvages n'écoutait que d'une oreille les rapports des chefs de clans venus de terres plus ou moins lointaines. L'esprit de Wulf était envahi par le chagrin et un violent désir de vengeance. Sa mère, la Reine des Hommes Sauvages, avait été assassinée froidement par Theoden. Près de trois-cents de ses soldats avaient péris, massacrés par les Rohirrim. Et Elenna, sa sœur, l'être le plus précieux de sa vie, était introuvable depuis de nombreux jours. Tout espoir de la retrouver en vie avait presque disparu, et le chagrin de Wulf était insurmontable.

 **\- Nos éclaireurs ont repéré une troupe de Rohirrim menée par Theodred à l'Est de Fangorn, déclara le plus vieux des chefs dénommé Tankred. Ils en ont compté cinq-cents. Nous pourrions les prendre par surprise à l'orée de la forêt.**

 **\- Il nous faudra alors capturer vivant le fils du roi, répondit Wulf en détournant enfin son attention des cartes. Theodred pourrait constituer une bonne monnaie d'échange. Je ne laisserai pas le corps de ma mère pourrir dans les caves d'Edoras.**

Un bruissement résonna derrière lui. Wulf se retourna vivement et découvrit Konrad qui entrait dans la tente royale, escorté par deux gardes. La respiration du nouvel arrivant était saccadée et ses joues rougies.

 **\- Konrad, c'est un conseil de guerre restreint, indiqua sévèrement le roi.**

Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient toujours bien entendu mais depuis le jour où Wulf était rentré de l'Isengard et où Konrad lui avait raconté l'assaut des Rohirrim et les funestes événements d'Edoras, une rancœur silencieuse s'était installée entre eux. Le roi tenait Konrad en parti responsable de la tournure des événements. Ce dernier, complètement essoufflé, salua les différents chefs de clan.

 **\- Mon Seigneur, s'adressa-t-il ensuite à Wulf. Pardonnez-moi de vous dérangez, mais vous devriez venir sur les remparts de toute urgence !**

Le roi soupira d'agacement, mais suivit malgré tout Konrad à travers la ville. Ils traversèrent le dédale de rues créé par les alignements des tentes colorés, et parvinrent bientôt aux remparts. Wulf grimpa lestement les marches humides et arriva sur la coursive.

 **\- Regardez vers le Nord-Ouest, indiqua Konrad qui arrivait derrière lui.**

Le roi porta son regard sombre vers les Monts Brumeux qui se dessinaient au loin. Après quelques instants, il aperçut une silhouette pâle qui traversait les collines enherbées en direction de la ville. Wulf mit sa main en visière afin de mieux l'observer. De loin, la silhouette paraissait sale, comme recouverte de boue et de poussière, et avait l'air d'être un rôdeur ou un paysan égaré. Mais à mesure qu'elle approchait, Wulf distingua ses courbes féminines et sa chevelure blonde qui flottait au vent. Les quelques rayons de soleil qui parvenaient à s'insinuer à travers les nuages faisaient miroiter un bijou qu'elle portait autour du cou. Son cœur manqua un battement.

 **\- Elenna... murmura-t-il comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.**

Depuis les remparts, il parvenait enfin à ressentir la présence de sa sœur grâce au lien particulier qui les unissait depuis leurs naissances. Elenna était belle et bien vivante. Et elle était enfin de retour.

 **o o o**

Les vagues de la mer Belagear se fracassaient contre les coques de navires sombres. La flotte d'Umbar était composée d'une cinquantaine de navires de guerre, et chacun d'eux transportait une centaine de corsaires. La moitié de l'armée avait ainsi quitté la Cité à l'aube sous les regards des habitants, et depuis elle voguait vers le Nord. Rejoindre les côtes du Gondor prendrait plusieurs semaines.

Le reste des Haradrim serait mené par le roi Alcarmir par la terre. L'armée traverserait les Terres Libres du Sud et rallierait d'autres guerriers du désert sur sa route, comme les légions de Suderons et leurs puissants Oliphants.

Le Vailima était l'un des plus beaux navires de la flotte. Muni de deux mâts immenses, il fendait l'eau sans effort, poussé par le vent qui gonflait ses voiles noires. Ëari se trouvait à bord. Il se tenait debout sur le pont avant et contemplait l'infinité du paysage. L'immensité de la mer se reflétait dans ses yeux bleus. Son visage, fouetté par ses mèches noirs, ne portait plus aucune trace des blessures de la veille, à l'instar du reste de son corps. Le jeune homme repassait en boucle les événements de la nuit qu'il venait de passer.

 _Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il n'avait ressenti aucune douleur. Ses paupières s'étaient soulevées et il avait constaté qu'il se trouvait sur la table au beau milieu de la pièce de vie. Ses yeux s'étaient ensuite baissés sur son torse nu, et il avait découvert avec stupéfaction que sa peau était intacte. Ses doigts avaient glissé sur ses côtes, là où les coups l'avaient frappé la veille, mais aucune douleur n'avait ressurgi. C'était comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. C'était à ce moment-là que sa mère était rentrée dans la pièce, et qu'il s'était assis sur le rebord de la table._

 _ **\- Tu es réveillé, avait-elle dit avec soulagement en s'approchant.**_

 _ **\- Mère, mes blessures... Elles ont disparu, avait bredouillé Ëari en regardant sa mère avec incompréhension.**_

 _ **\- C'est grâce à ceci, avait-elle répondu en désignant un objet qui se trouvait sur la table, juste à côté du jeune homme.**_

 _Ce dernier avait abaissé son regard dans la direction indiquée et avait alors découvert une pierre lisse et brillante, de la taille d'un poing. Ëari avait observé l'objet avec une certaine méfiance mêlée d'une légère fascination. Il s'était retrouvé comme hypnotisé par la surface parfaitement taillée de la pierre étrange. Des reflets lumineux semblaient provenir de son cœur._

 _ **\- Ton grand-père et moi avons trouvé cette pierre dans la mer, il y a des années, avait poursuivi Esra. C'est elle qui t'a guéri. Avec le temps, j'ai découvert qu'elle possédait plusieurs vertus. Elle préserve son environnement, ainsi que son porteur.**_

 _ **\- C'est impossible, avait murmuré Ëari qui n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles.**_

 _ **\- Comment expliques-tu alors que le cèdre soit le seul arbre d'Umbar à avoir survécu aux sécheresses estivales ? Et comment expliques-tu que je n'ai que si peu vieillie en tant d'années ?**_

 _ **\- Vous semblez peut-être plus jeune que votre âge, mais ce ne peut être l'œuvre de cette simple pierre.**_

 _Esra s'était alors approchée doucement d'Ëari et s'était assise auprès de lui. Sa main chaude avait saisi celle de son fils._

 _ **\- Ëari... avait-elle murmuré. J'ai presque soixante ans...**_

 _Le jeune homme était resté bouche-bée à l'écoute des révélations de sa mère. A bien y réfléchir, il l'avait toujours connue belle et rayonnante, aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs._

 _Esra lui avait parlé encore longtemps, lui racontant comment son grand-père et elle avait pêché la mystérieuse pierre. Ou encore comment elle l'avait enterrée en même temps que la graine du cèdre après la mort de Seraj._

 _ **\- A présent cette pierre te revient, avait-elle dit en lui donnant. Elle te protégera et te ramènera à Umbar.**_

Toujours à l'avant du navire, Ëari jeta un coup d'œil à sa ceinture. A côté du fourreau de son épée se trouvait désormais une poche de cuir épais savamment cousue par sa mère. Le jeune homme l'ouvrit discrètement et aperçut un léger scintillement provenir de l'intérieur. La pierre était désormais sienne.  
A cet instant précis, bien qu'à des milles de distance, chacune des trois pierres s'illumina.

 **o o o**

En ce mois d'octobre de l'an 3018, l'été n'était plus qu'un souvenir en Terre du Milieu. Pourtant, la vallée de Fondcombes semblait protégée des affres de l'automne. La lumière du clair matin rayonnait, les oiseaux chantaient et une certaine paix semblait régner dans la demeure d'Elrond.

Pourtant, des voix s'élevèrent depuis une terrasse protégée par les cimes de grands arbres aux feuillages dorés, couvrant le flot sonore du Bruinen qui coulait en contrebas. Les Elfes, les Hommes, les Nains et le Magicien qui étaient présent se querellaient bruyamment. Aucun d'eux ne prêta attention au seul Hobbit qui se trouvait là. Ce dernier se leva et se racla la gorge.

 **\- Je vais le faire !**

Sa voix ne parvint pas à surmonter les discussions houleuses. Il s'avança alors de quelques pas en direction d'une table de pierre qui se trouvait au centre de la terrasse. Un anneau en or y était déposé.

 **\- Je vais le faire ! Répéta la Hobbit plus fort.**

Gandalf le Gris fut le premier à l'entendre. Il cessa aussitôt de parler et ferma les yeux. Il aurait aimé ne pas entendre ces paroles dans la bouche du jeune Hobbit. Un à un, les membres du Conseil cessèrent de parler et se tournèrent vers le Semi-Homme.

 **\- Je porterai l'Anneau en Mordor ! Bien que... je n'en connaisse pas le moyen.**

Fin de la première partie.

* * *

Et voilà, ici s'achève la première partie des Enfants de la Lune (histoire qui en comptera trois).

J'espère qu'elle vous a plu et surtout qu'elle vous a donné envie de lire la suite ! Cette première partie m'a permis de présenter les trois personnages principaux, qui sont totalement fictifs, mais qui s'intègrent dans des peuples existants bien que très peu étudiés. J'espère avoir réussi à leur créer à chacun un caractère et un environnement plausible.

Elenna, Andreth et Ëari se retrouvent donc à présent chacun en possession d'une pierre. Je tiens d'ailleurs à préciser que ces fameuses pierres existent dans l'univers de Tolkien. La guerre se prépare partout en Terre du Milieu... Mais que va-t-il donc se passer ?!

Ce qui me plait particulièrement dans l'écriture de cette histoire, ce sont toutes les petites références que je tente d'intégrer à l'intrigue principale. Certains lecteurs qui connaissent bien l'univers de Tolkien peuvent les remarquer, pour d'autres elles passent inaperçues, mais cela n'altère en rien la lecture.

Pour finir, merciii à tous les gens qui me laissent leurs avis, c'est toujours gratifiant de découvrir de nouveaux lecteurs à travers leurs reviews **=)**

 _ **RENDEZ-VOUS fin Août** pour la suite des Enfants de la Lune, d'ici là bonne vacances !_


	10. II - Chapitre 9

**Salut à tous chatons de tous horizons !**

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver après cette courte pause estivale, et j'espère que la deuxième partie des Enfants de la Lune va vous plaire **=)**

Merci pour l'ajout en favoris ou en followers, merci aux fidèles lectrices pour vos reviews, et merci à **Azria** pour ses corrections !

 **MMSSR** : Et ouiii, les pierres ont donc un effet sur le vieillissement de leur porteur **;)** Tu n'as pas tort concernant le caractère d'Elenna, et c'est d'ailleurs prévu dans son évolution, mais pour l'instant elle reste soumise à ses principes et à sa raison.

 **Miluzine96** : Ce nouveau chapitre va répondre à quelques unes de tes questions !

 **Hearts** : Merci beaucoup ! Je croise les doigts pour que la suite te plaise =)

 **mimi70** : Radagast devait se rendre à Erebor afin de convier les Nains au Conseil d'Elrond, et il a donc emmené Andreth avec lui **;)**

 **Archeth** : Salut et bienvenue à toi lectrice de l'ombre **=)**

 **Hinata des bois** : J'espère que tu as survécu à cette légère attente ;) Merci, ton soutien me touche _(ça fait un peu mélodramatique mais je le pense vraiment)_

 _._

La dernière gagnante était **Hearts** !

 _question :_ D'où te vient cette envie d'écrire sur l'Univers de Tolkien ? As-tu une passion particulière pour cet univers et, si oui, d'où te vient-elle ? :)

 _réponse_ : Comme beaucoup d'auteurs et de lecteurs de ce site, elle me vient de l'enfance ! A 9 ans, j'ai commencé à lire la Communauté de l'Anneau, mais j'ai vite décroché. Il faut avouer que ce n'est pas le bouquin le plus facile à lire pour un enfant. Et puis un jour, mon père a ramené le DVD à la maison _(je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier Haha !)_ et j'ai été littéralement fascinée ! A 10 ans, j'ai donc enchainé les trois tomes et je suis allée voir les autres films au cinéma =)

J'adore cet univers, le fantastique et l'épique. Je ne sais pas si on peut me considérer comme passionnée, mais j'ai acheté les coffrets en versions longues dès lors sorties et depuis je les regarde au moins une fois par an =). Et puis un jour, à force de lire des fanfictions _(plus ou moins bonnes il faut bien le dire)_ , j'ai décidé de me lancer !

Cette semaine, la gagnante est ... **Archeth** !

.

Bonne lecture à tous **=)**

* * *

 **o o o**

 **DEUXIEME PARTIE**

 **\- L'EAU -  
**

 **o o o**

 **chapitre 9 :**

L'hiver était rude dans les hauteurs des Monts Brumeux. La neige tombait en gros flocons depuis plusieurs jours, recouvrant les versants sombres des montagnes d'un tapis blanc éblouissant. Tout était calme, et seul le vent sifflant venait troubler le silence surnaturel qui régnait sur les flancs rocheux. Nul n'osait plus s'aventurer dans les montagnes depuis plusieurs mois, et seuls quelques troupeaux de bouquetins et quelques animaux solitaires parcouraient les versants à la recherche de rares herbes enfouies sous la neige.

A quelques milles au Nord des portes de la Moria, sur les pentes escarpées du Caradhras, un cerf majestueux venait justement de trouver un herbage alléchant. Il broutait paisiblement, à peine troubler par le puissant vent qui venait fouetter la montagne. Mais soudain, l'animal cessa de manger, leva la tête et huma l'air. Rien ne bougeait et pourtant il pouvait sentir approcher le danger.

Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Une meute de wargs se déployait silencieusement à quelques mètres tout autour du cerf. Les loups avançaient en rampant sur le ventre, dissimulés par les rochers et les arbustes desséchés par l'hiver. La bave coulait le long de leurs gueules menaçantes alors que la faim et l'excitation les gagnaient. Mais ils restèrent parfaitement immobiles et tinrent leurs positions.

Un grognement sourd fendit soudain l'air glacial alors qu'un immense warg à la fourrure aussi noire qu'une nuit sans lune se redressait sur ses pattes. C'était le signal. Sans perdre une seconde, le cerf s'enfuit et la chasse commença. L'animal apeuré parvint par miracle à passer entre les wargs qui l'encerclaient, et ces derniers s'élancèrent à sa poursuite, menés par leur chef. Leurs pattes puissantes frappaient le sol, envoyant voler de la neige tout autour d'eux.

Au premier regard, la meute pouvait paraître uniforme. La quinzaine de loups qui la formaient se ressemblaient. Mais il existait des différences subtiles entre les wargs, dans la couleur de leurs fourrures, dans la forme de leurs oreilles ou même dans leurs tailles. Deux wargs se distinguaient particulièrement. Le premier s'agissait du chef de la meute. Il était le plus gros et le plus puissant d'entre tous, et sa fourrure sombre était particulièrement rare.

Le second warg était de taille plus modeste mais la couleur de sa fourrure ne passait pas inaperçue. Les faibles rayons du soleil pâle d'hiver faisaient miroiter les nuances de ses poils épais, leurs donnant tours à tours des teintes marron, rousses ou fauves. La fourrure du warg se tendait à chacun de ses pas, faisant apparaître ses os saillants et sa maigreur. Racà avait faim. Depuis sa lutte avec le chef de la meute quelques mois plus tôt pour sauver Elenna, il ne mangeait presque rien. Après avoir été vaincu par le mâle alpha, Racà avait dût se soumettre. Le warg noir l'avait épargné, mais Racà était devenu le bouc émissaire de la meute entière.

La meute harcelait encore et toujours le cerf affolé. Un petit groupe de wargs dont faisait partie Racà arrivait déjà à sa hauteur, excité par la peur et l'odeur de leur proie. Malgré la faim qui le faisait souffrir, le warg fauve fut le premier à s'élancer vers le flanc du cerf la gueule grande ouverte. Le cerf tenta de lui donner des coups de bois mais la mâchoire de Racà se referma sur son large cou. Le cerf courut encore un instant, luttant de toutes ses forces contre le warg qui l'assaillait. Mais déjà ses forces s'amenuisaient, et il finit par s'écrouler dans la neige, épuisé. Aussitôt, deux autres wargs se jetèrent sur le cou de l'animal, secouant sa tête violemment pour l'égorger. Racà continua de serrer sa mâchoire puissante tandis que le cerf couinait faiblement. Le loup sentit bientôt le sang chaud couler le long de sa gueule et cela l'excita encore davantage. Après quelques derniers soubresauts, la vie abandonna le cerf.

Un hurlement de warg résonna alors sur le versant des montagnes. Bien malgré lui, Racà dût détacher sa gueule du cerf avant de s'écarter pour laisser passer le chef de la meute. Ce dernier s'approcha les babines retroussées de la proie inerte. D'un grognement puissant, il chassa Racà. Le warg fauve ne répondit pas, il était épuisé de sa chasse. Il ne comprenait pas l'acharnement de l'alpha à vouloir affirmer sa suprématie à son égard. Racà fut donc obligé de se soumettre une nouvelle fois, et se retrouva alors à plusieurs mètres à regarder le reste de la meute se délecter du cerf qu'il avait tué.

Un grondement assourdissant troubla tout à coup le repas de la meute. Les oreilles de Racà se plaquèrent en arrière et ses poils se hérissèrent. Les autres wargs relevèrent la tête de la carcasse du cerf et tous tournèrent leurs regards vers le col du Caradhras. Ils virent alors un amas de nuages noirs se diriger vers le pic enneigé. Un éclair éblouissant fendit le ciel et s'abattit sur le versant de la montagne alors qu'un nouveau grondement retentissait.

Une voix grave et puissante résonna ensuite sur les hauteurs du col. Elle retentit jusque sur les versants où se trouvaient les wargs. La peur commença à envahir chacun des loups à la vue de cet orage surnaturel. Quelques-uns laissèrent échapper des jappements plaintifs, mais le chef de la meute grogna durement. Visiblement, l'alpha n'était en rien terrorisé et paraissait même curieux de ce nouveau trouble. Il grogna durement, ordonnant ainsi au reste des wargs de le suivre, avant de s'élancer vers le col du Caradhras, qui se dressait fier et menaçant, à quelques milles à peine.

 **o o o**

Il faisait encore jour et pourtant la pénombre était reine sous les immenses arbres de la Forêt Noire. La peur tordait le ventre d'Andreth à chacun de ses pas. La jeune femme suivait Radagast depuis la veille à travers le bois silencieux. Elle aurait préféré ne pas retourner sous les arbres menaçants de la Forêt qui renfermait tant de souvenirs douloureux pour la jeune femme.

Depuis leur départ de Dale quelques mois auparavant, Radagast et elle avaient parcouru les Terres Sauvages en direction du Sud, en longeant toujours l'orée de la Forêt Noire. Au début de l'hiver, ils avaient fini par atteindre l'extrémité de la sombre forêt, là où se trouvait la demeure du Magicien Brun.

Depuis la veille, ils parcouraient le bois à la recherche de Rhosgobel. L'air devenait de plus en plus lourd à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la Forêt Noire, alors qu'un silence surnaturel s'installait. Plus aucun bruit, mis à part celui des pas d'Andreth et de Radagast, ne venait troubler le bois. Aucune forme de vie ne semblait plus l'habiter. La forêt était comme morte. Andreth avait peur, bien que la présence du Magicien Brun à ses côtés ainsi que celle de l'Arkenstone enfouie dans son manteau la rassuraient.

Après de longues heures de marche durant lesquelles les deux compagnons de voyage s'étaient murés dans le silence, la pénombre sembla soudain se dissiper. La Forêt Noire parut moins lugubre. Elle luisait d'un éclat plus vert et ses ramures étaient moins épaisses et moins menaçantes. Bientôt, les arbres se firent plus rares et Andreth repéra la lumière claire du jour qui s'infiltrait entre les troncs épais quelques mètres plus loin. La jeune femme crut pendant un instant que Radagast et elle avaient atteint l'orée du bois, mais à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de la lumière, elle constata que la lumière provenait en fait d'une clairière.

Avec un soupir de contentement, le Magicien Brun s'arrêta aux abords de la clairière. Andreth le rejoignit et fut éblouie par la lumière vive du jour qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis la veille. Ses yeux mirent quelques instants à s'y habituer avant qu'ils puissent enfin balayer les environs. La jeune femme resta un instant bouche-bée à la découverte de la clairière mystérieuse. Cette dernière était parfaitement circulaire et entourée d'arbustes épineux et d'aubépines. Mais ce qui attira particulièrement le regard d'Andreth, c'était le chêne immense et millénaire qui se dressait fièrement au centre du cercle, profitant des rayons du soleil hivernal. Contrairement aux autres arbres de la Forêt Noire qui étaient tous rongés par la maladie et la noirceur, celui-ci était en parfaite santé.

Andreth contempla ses cimes qui pointaient vers le ciel avant de descendre son regard vers le tronc épais. Celui-ci s'élargissait à la basse et la mousse le recouvrait peu à peu depuis les racines. C'est alors que la jeune femme distingua une arche taillée dans l'écorce grise au beau milieu du tronc du chêne. La jeune femme plissa les paupières et remarqua tout à coup les autres ouvertures plus modestes qui ornaient le reste de l'écorce. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle comprit. Une maison biscornue était taillée au sein même de l'arbre !

 **\- Bienvenue à Rhosgobel ! S'exclama Radagast avant de pénétrer dans la clairière.**

Fascinée par l'étrangeté du lieu, Andreth suivit le magicien lentement. Une bonne magie semblait subsister en cet endroit. Les araignées n'osaient pas s'y aventurer, ni aucune autre créature maléfique. Radagast se dirigea droit vers la modeste porte de bois en partie recouverte par la mousse et surmontée de l'arche sculptée. Des inscriptions mystérieuses y été gravées dans une langue qu'ignorait Andreth. La jeune femme reconnut certains caractères elfiques, mais le reste des inscriptions lui étaient incompréhensibles.  
La porte s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement et les deux compagnons pénétrèrent dans la demeure du magicien. Une odeur étrange de plantes et de bois régnait à l'intérieur. Andreth découvrit une vaste pièce dans laquelle se côtoyaient meubles rustiques, tentures anciennes, diverses fioles, et autres herbes séchées. Une table recouverte de cartes et de vieux manuscrits était disposée au centre de la maison et une cheminée sculptée trouvait sa place au fond. Le plafond de bois était par endroit traversé par des branchages sur lesquels quelques oiseaux avaient fait leurs nids.

Depuis leur départ de Dale, c'était la première fois que Radagast et Andreth n'allaient pas passer la nuit dehors. Il est vrai qu'ils n'avaient croisé nul village ou nul campement en traversant les Terres Sauvages du Rhovanion, et avaient passé toutes leurs nuits à la belle étoile, dans le froid et la peur de rencontrer des ennemis. Mais ce soir-là, les deux voyageurs étaient enfin à l'abri. Cette simple pensée suffit à orner le visage de la jeune femme d'un sourire lumineux.

Épuisée par tant de marche et d'angoisse, Andreth partit s'installer dans une alcôve dans laquelle se trouvait un lit que le magicien lui avait indiquée. Elle s'allongea dans les couvertures poussiéreuses et détailla le plafond irrégulier fait de bois et de branches. La jeune femme soupira de soulagement, ici elle pourrait se reposer en paix.

 **o o o**

L'hiver s'était abattu sur les Champs aux Iris aussi violemment que l'orage frappe. Les fleurs avaient fanées, la neige recouvrait désormais les milliers de tentes et les marais étaient pris dans la glace. Malgré le froid et la faim qui commençaient à s'emparer de toutes les âmes de Fyrmarr, l'immense ville nomade, les Hommes Sauvages s'activaient sans perdre de temps.

Des nuées de fumées grises s'élevaient de centaines de tentes ainsi que des forges qui avaient été construite sur les collines. Ces dernières ne cessaient de fonctionner que tard dans la nuit, et des milliers d'armes et d'armures s'amoncelaient au milieu des campements des soldats. Tout été prêt pour la guerre. L'impatience et l'excitation chassaient le froid et la faim des esprits des soldats. Les Hommes Sauvages étaient des guerriers, et ils rêvaient à présent de batailles violentes et de vengeances sanglantes.

Cette nuit-là, du tonnerre retentissait depuis les Monts Brumeux. Les seigneurs des clans sauvages étaient à nouveau réunis autour du Roi Wulf pour un dernier conseil. Mais cette fois, ils étaient attablés autour d'un banquet en compagnie des chefs de guerre, ainsi que d'une nouvelle venue. Elenna siégeait en effet aux côtés de son frère. Depuis son retour, les jumeaux étaient plus proches que jamais.

La jeune guerrière ne ressemblait plus à la jeune femme maigre et sale qui était revenue quelques mois auparavant, mais avait retrouvé sa beauté et sa force. D'autres peuples auraient surement trouvé étrange la présence d'une femme à un conseil de guerre, mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour les Hommes Sauvages. Les femmes s'étaient toujours battues aux côtés des hommes, et certaines avaient une renommée de féroces guerrières.

Elenna se prêtait ainsi aisément aux conversations avec les Seigneurs qu'elle connaissait depuis longtemps. Le plus vieux et le plus sage se nommait Tankred, et il avait été conseillé du roi Asulf bien avant la naissance des jumeaux. A présent, il était trop vieux pour se battre, mais il avait répondu à l'appel de Wulf sans hésitation et avait envoyé la totalité de son armée au roi. Deux Seigneurs plus jeunes siégeaient à ses côtés. L'un avait un visage froid et anguleux, entouré par des cheveux sombres. Ses yeux d'un bleu glacier ne laissaient transparaître aucune émotion. C'était Gunnar, l'un des plus puissant et cruel combattant que comptaient les Hommes Sauvages. Il était à la tête des Gens de Chariots, clan réputé pour être sans pitié. Le second seigneur était très différent. Il se nommait Erik et c'était le plus jeune d'entre tous. Pourtant son visage juvénile dissimulait une intelligence stratégique sans pareille. Et enfin, une autre femme était présente autour de la tablée. Les flammes des torches faisaient miroiter les boucles de sa chevelure rousse. C'était Astrid, chef du clan du Nord. Les années n'avaient en rien entamé ses capacités à se battre et Elenna l'admirait depuis l'enfance.

La bière coulait à flot, scellant les amitiés entre les seigneurs et remettant au lendemain les quelques craintes de la guerre à venir.

 **\- Wulf mon ami, cette bière est bien meilleure que celle de chez-nous dans le Nord ! S'exclama Erik en levant sa choppe.**  
 **\- Il en va de même pour les femmes, à ce qu'on m'a dit ! Intervint alors Gunnar en riant.**  
 **\- Et pour les hommes, ajouta Astrid d'un air mutin.**

Lorsque, tard dans la nuit, le banquet fut achevé et les Seigneurs furent retournés dans leurs tentes, Elenna resta seule avec Wulf. Les deux jumeaux se dirigèrent vers la tente royale silencieusement. Lorsqu'ils pénètrent à l'intérieur, la douce chaleur du foyer central les enveloppa. La lumière vacillante des flammes dessinait des ombres dansantes sur les pans de tissus et de cuir de la tente.

Malgré l'heure avancée, Elenna n'était pas fatiguée. Depuis son retour, elle dormait peu. Son frère mettait cela sur le compte de l'anxiété ou de son deuil. La jeune femme avait en effet appris le meurtre de sa mère quelques instants après ses heureuses retrouvailles avec Wulf. Elle dormait peu donc, mais pourtant elle ne se sentait pas fatiguée. Elenna soupçonnait qu'il s'agisse de l'œuvre du collier qui ne la quittait plus depuis des mois.

 **\- Tout le monde doit être prêt pour le départ, dit tout à coup Wulf.**

Elenna croisa son regard avant d'acquiescer silencieusement, avant que son frère ne poursuive :

 **\- Ceux qui partent... comme ceux qui restent, ajouta-t-il.**

Les sourcils d'Elenna se froncèrent à l'écoute du ton étrange qu'employait son frère. La jeune femme s'approcha d'une table sur laquelle se trouvait une pierre à aiguiser. D'un geste rapide, elle glissa sa main dans son dos et sortit de sa ceinture le poignard brillant qui lui avait sauvé la vie à quelques reprises. Concentrée, elle lima la petite lame avant de se tourner vers son frère. D'un geste, elle lui indiqua l'un des fauteuils qui meublait la tente royale.

Wulf s'assit sans un mot. Les jumeaux appréciaient plus que tout la relation qui les unissait depuis leurs naissances. Entre eux, les mots étaient devenus superflus, et un simple geste ou un simple regard leurs suffisaient pour se comprendre. Elenna s'approcha de Wulf avec le poignard aiguisé, et attrapa le visage de son frère de sa main libre.

Tous deux se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant qu'Elenna n'oblige son frère à incliner la tête sur le côté. Elle avança ensuite la lame près du crâne de Wulf, et d'un geste précis, elle commença à le raser.

 **\- Nous avons déjà rassemblé dix milles hommes, et d'autres arriveront encore demain, dit Wulf au bout d'un moment. Je pars dans deux jours vers l'Isengard avec Gunnar et nos meilleurs guerriers. Saroumane m'attend.**

Il sentit la main de sa sœur devenir moins assurée suite à sa déclaration.

 **\- Dois-je donc rester à nouveau en arrière ? Demanda-t-elle alors d'une voix indignée.**

Wulf attrapa alors la main d'Elenna avant de se tourner vers elle. Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du roi.

 **\- Je me doutais de ta réaction. Depuis toujours tu es une battante ma sœur...**

Sa paume chaude se resserra autour de celle d'Elenna dans un geste affectueux.

 **\- Nous devons envoyer des guetteurs vers le Sud, poursuivit-il. Elenna, tu seras à leurs têtes. Tankred restera ici pour veiller sur Fyrmarr et notre peuple.**

Elenna sourit à son tour avant de contourner son frère et de commencer à raser l'autre côté de son crâne. Le silence se réinstalla durant lequel Elenna repensa soudain à l'assaut des Rohirrim et au massacre de son campement. La guerre l'effrayait, elle ne pouvait le nier, mais son désir de vengeance était bien plus fort que sa peur.

 **\- Cette bataille est inévitable ma sœur, dit alors Wulf comme si il avait devinait ses pensées. Il ne s'agit plus de conquêtes ou de terres. Notre honneur en dépend.**  
 **\- Je sais tout cela, rétorqua Elenna. Mais j'aurais voulu que nous trouvions notre place dans ce monde sans la guerre. Les Rohirrims ont mené la première bataille et à présent cela ne s'arrêtera plus.**  
 **\- La première bataille a été menée il y a des siècles contre nos ancêtres. Elenna, seras-tu des nôtres ?**  
 **-Bien sûr, comment oses-tu même en douter ? Je serai des vôtres, et si ta volonté est que j'aille vers le Sud, alors je partirai. Je remplirai mon devoir, mais j'espère que tout cela aura une fin heureuse, parce que je ne veux pas qu'un jour mes enfants ou les tiens aient à venger notre mort à leur tour. Personne ne devrait à avoir à payer de sa vie pour venger ses ancêtres.**

 **o o o**

Une douce odeur de pierres nimbées d'humidité et de notes boisées réveilla Andreth. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, le plafond biscornu de la maison de Radagast avait disparu. A la place, elle découvrit avec étonnement un plafond voûté et taillé à même la roche. Désorientée, elle se releva vivement et observa les environs.  
Elle n'était plus à Rhosgobel, mais se trouvait dans un lit confortable au beau milieu d'une vaste pièce à la décoration raffinée. Des décorations florales étaient sculptées sur les piliers de pierres qui soutenaient les voûtes, et des fleurs fraîches étaient disséminées dans la chambre. La seule source de lumière provenait d'une série d'arcades dont les ouvertures étaient cachées par d'immenses voilages clairs. Quiconque ne connaissant pas ce lieu aurait pu penser que les arcades ouvraient sur l'extérieur.

Mais Andreth connaissait par cœur ces murs. Elle se trouvait dans le palais de Thranduil. Le Roi Elfe l'avait finalement retrouvée et ramenée ici. La panique se diffusa dans son corps et sans perdre une seconde, elle souleva les couvertures. Ce qu'elle découvrit alors la laissa bouche-bée. Son corps était petit et maigre, comme si elle était revenue des années en arrière. Andreth comprit alors qu'elle rêvait. Sa respiration se calma peu à peu, et la jeune femme se laissa plonger dans son souvenir d'enfance et les images de son réveil après la Bataille des Cinq Armées défilèrent derrière ses paupières closes.

 _Lorsqu'elle se réveilla dans ce lieu inconnu, la petite fille avait l'esprit embrumé. Ses derniers souvenirs étaient confus. Elle se rappelait certains événements de la bataille, l'assaut des Orcs à Dale, sa fuite dans la cité en ruine, la découverte de cette pierre étrange... Mais surtout de sa rencontre avec l'Elfe qui l'avait sauvée._

 _En s'asseyant au milieu des couvertures douces et parfumées, Andreth découvrit avec étonnement la chambre silencieuse dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Jamais elle n'avait dormi dans un lieu aussi luxueux. Ses yeux balayèrent avec une certaine crainte la pièce, cherchant ses repères. Mais très vite, l'étourdissement la gagna. Andtreh porta sa main à son front pour calmer son malaise. Sa peau était chaude et humide. Sur la table de nuit, elle distingua alors un bandage imbibé sur lequel étaient collées quelques fleurs séchées. Quelqu'un l'avait soigné. L'espoir la regagna soudain et sa voix fluette retentit dans la chambre._

 _ **\- Père ?**_

 _Aucune réponse. Andreth descendit silencieusement du lit et se dirigea vers les arcades qui semblaient ouvrir sur l'extérieur. Tout en marchant, elle se demanda dans quelle partie de Dale elle résidait. La cité lui avait pourtant paru entièrement détruite et la petite fille n'avait vu aucun bâtiment aussi bien conservé. Curieuse, elle attrapa un pan du voilage. Le tissu était fluide et léger dans sa main et elle n'eut aucune difficulté à le tirer sur le côté._

 _Andtreh cessa un instant de respirer en découvrant ce que dissimulaient les rideaux. Face à elle le sol pavé se dérobait laissant la place à un mur de roc sombre recouvert par endroit par de la mousse et quelques fleurs à quelques mètres. Un bruit sourd provenait du contrebas. Le premier réflexe de la petite fille fut de s'approcher prudemment du bord et de se pencher légèrement. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra lorsqu'elle découvrit le précipice qui se dessinait sous ses pieds. Elle entendit alors plus clairement le son d'une rivière et vit quelques reflets briller à sa surface. L'enfant recula, et ses yeux remontèrent alors l'immense paroi rocheuse qui lui faisait face. Andreth réalisa alors que la roche se resserrait jusqu'à former une voûte naturelle sur laquelle s'accrochaient des stalactites brillantes. Une grotte ! Elle se trouvait dans une grotte._

 _A peine cette pensée la traversa que de légers coups furent portés à la porte de la chambre. Paniquée, Andreth fit demi-tour et se rua dans l'immense lit. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'attraper les couvertures que déjà la porte s'ouvrait. La petite fille cessa de respirer et resta immobile, en observant une femme pénétrer dans sa chambre._  
 _Elle portait dans ses mains fines une assiette et était vêtue étrangement. Sa robe semblait flotter autour d'elle et elle accompagnait ses mouvements gracieux. Mais ce qui retenu l'attention de la fillette, c'étaient les oreilles pointues qui dépassaient de la chevelure blonde de la nouvelle venue._

 _ **\- Bonjour, dit celle-ci d'une voix mélodieuse en s'approchant doucement du lit.**_

 _Andtreh était méfiante et se recula par réflexe. L'Elfe déposa l'assiette sur la table de nuit et la fillette put voir qu'elle contenait de la soupe parfumée._

 _ **-** **Je m'appelle** **Lalwendë, indiqua alors l'Elfe.**_  
 _ **L'enfant ne répondit pas, intimidée et fascinée par la dame qui se tenait devant elle. Toute cette situation était bien trop étrange et perturbante pour quelqu'un de si jeune. Face à l'absence de réponse d'Andtreh, l'Elfe poursuivit :**_  
 _ **\- Je suis heureuse de voir que tu es réveillée. Je t'apporte à manger.**_  
 _ **Andtreh jeta à nouveau un regard vers l'assiette, mais lorsque l'Elfe tendit son bras pour la lui donner, elle se recula un peu plus dans le lit. La méfiance ne la quittait pas. Mais un gargouillement sonore troubla alors le calme de la chambre. L'enfant se sentit rougir.**_  
 _ **\- Je vais te laisser seule et je reviendrai te voir plus tard, dit alors l'Elfe avant de partir.**_

 _Aussitôt que la porte fut renfermée, Andtreh se rua sur la soupe. Elle retira la cuillère en argent et but à même l'assiette à grandes gorgées. Le liquide chaud coula dans sa gorge et réchauffa son petit corps fatigué._

 _Lorsque l'Elfe revint, elle découvrit l'assiette vide sur la table de nuit et sourit. Andtreh semblait moins méfiante et **Lalwendë lui parla à nouveau doucement.**_

 _ **\- Sais-tu où tu te trouves ?**_  
 _ **La fillette secoua la tête, bien qu'elle en eu une vague idée.**_  
 _ **\- Tu es dans le Royaume des Elfes Sylvains. Thranduil, le souverain de ces lieux, souhaiterait s'entretenir avec toi, t'en sens tu la force ?**_  
 _ **Thranduil... Andtreh se souvint soudain avoir vu le Roi Elfe à Dale.**_

 _La fillette avait peur, mais sa curiosité l'emporta, et elle acquiesça silencieusement. Heureuse de sa réponse, Lalwendë lui indiqua une bassine d'eau fraiche ainsi qu'une serviette pour se rafraichir. La main de l'Elfe s'approcha de la serviette dans le but d'aider la petite fille à se nettoyer, mais Andtreh fut plus rapide. Elle se saisit de la serviette et s'éloigna le plus possible de l'Elfe. Là, elle se nettoya le visage avec application en observant du coin de l'œil Lalwendë._

 _Lorsque cela fut fait, l'Elfe guida Andtreh jusqu'à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un passage éclairé par des torches rouges dont la lumière dessinait des ombres vacillantes sur les murs irréguliers. Malgré la profondeur, l'air était pur. La fillette suivit Lalwendë à travers un dédale de couloir et d'escaliers. Elles croisèrent certains Elfes sur leur route, et Andreth se dissimulait à chaque fois derrière les pans de la robe de Lalwendë, espérant passer inaperçue._

 _Bientôt, les parois de la grotte s'élargirent et les décorations se firent plus riches. Andtreh contemplait avec émerveillement les pierres sculptées, les statues et les orfèvreries qu'elle croisait sur son chemin. L'Elfe et la fillette finirent par arriver dans un vaste espace lumineux. Andtreh distingua une faille dans les hauteurs de la grotte par laquelle pénétrait la lumière du soleil. Face à elle, d'immenses piliers sculptés tels des arbres soutenaient la voûte de la caverne. Des chants elfiques résonnaient et la petite fille se laissa porter par la douceur de la mélodie. Plusieurs passerelles et des escaliers conduisaient vers un espace en hauteur au centre de la grotte. Il était surmonté d'une nef en bois sombre. C'est là qu'Andtreh fut conduite._

 _Elle suivit l'Elfe sur les passerelles étroites, et toute deux arrivèrent face à des gardes armés. Andreth sentit alors la peur l'assaillir. Lalwendë s'adressa en elfique aux gardes, et ceux-ci s'écartèrent aussitôt du passage. La petite fille arriva alors sur la plateforme circulaire qui dominait toute la caverne. Là, Lalwendë s'écarta et fit un geste encourageant à Andtreh. L'enfant déglutit et s'approcha en tremblant._

 _A quelques mètres d'elle, sur un trône immense sculpté dans du bois précieux siégeait le Roi Thranduil. Andtreh rencontra son regard d'acier et s'arrêta aussitôt d'avancer. Elle fut incapable de quitter le Roi Elfe des yeux. Le visage de ce dernier était sans âge, ni jeune ni vieux bien qu'on puisse y lire le souvenir de maintes choses. Sa chevelure d'or éclatant était ceinte d'une couronne de baies rouges et dans sa main Thranduil tenait un bâton de chêne sculpté. Ses yeux étaient du gris du soir clair._

 _ **\- Approche enfant.**_

 _La voix du Roi Elfe résonna contre les parois de la caverne, envoyant des frissons sur la peau de la fillette. Intimidée, Andtreh s'exécuta._

 _ **\- Quel est ton nom ? Demanda alors Thranduil.**_

 _Pour la première fois, la voix d'Andtreh retentit entre les murs du palais elfique._

 _ **\- Andreth, murmura-t-elle.**_

 _Une lueur attira soudain l'attention de la petite fille. Ses yeux se détachèrent enfin de ceux du Roi, et se tournèrent vers la lumière. C'est alors qu'elle vit, posée sur une table de pierre, la pierre qu'elle avait trouvée à Dale. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et à peine eut-elle reconnu la pierre que celle-ci se mit à briller plus intensément. Thranduil observait la scène en silence. Il se leva soudain et descendit les quelques marches de l'estrade qui menaient à son trône et s'approcha d'Andreth._

 _ **\- Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ? Demanda-t-il.**_ _**\- Non...**_  
 _ **\- Tu as été blessée lors de la Bataille, expliqua alors le Roi Elfe. Et je me suis engagé auprès des tiens à te soigner et à te garder en sécurité dans mon palais.**_  
 _ **\- Où est mon père ? Demanda alors Andreth.**_  
 _ **\- Il est resté à Dale.**_  
 _ **\- Quand pourrais-je le retrouver ?**_  
 _ **\- Lorsque la paix sera revenue, indiqua alors Thranduil d'un ton évasif. Pour l'heure, tu es mon invitée. Nul mal ne te sera fait en ces lieux et tu seras bien traitée.**_

 _Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Andtreh à l'idée qu'elle ne reverrait pas les siens de sitôt. Lorsqu'elle fit demi-tour pour retrouver Lalwendë, elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle n'était plus là. A sa place se tenait un autre Elfe qu'elle connaissait. Et pour cause, il s'agissait de son sauveur._

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

J'ai créé un blog sur les Enfants de la Lune ! J'y poste des illustrations, des cartes, des informations relatives à l'histoire mais aussi mes inspirations du moment ! Allez-y faire un tour : **chatonjoli(point)wix(point)com(slash)lesenfantsdelalune** et dites moi ici ce que vous en pensez **=)**

 _Autre chose, j'avoue être parfois légèrement déçue au regard du nombre important de visites et du faible nombre de reviews. En me baladant sur le site, je constate que c'est le cas pour presque toutes les fanfictions ces temps-ci... Je trouve ça dommage ! Selon moi, l'un des intérêt de poster sur internet est d'avoir des retours directs sur mes écrits. Pour les petits timides qui passent par là, sachez que je ne mords pas, et que je réponds toujours avec bonne humeur aux reviews et aux questions **;)**_


	11. II - chapitre 10

_**YO.**_

Me revoici avec un peu d'avance pour poster le dernier chapitre de ces vacances estivales _(bien qu'il me reste quelques semaines avant la reprise)_ ! J'en profite pour souhaiter une bonne rentrée à tous les concernés =)

 **mimi70** : J'ai passé d'excellentes vacances et toi **=)** ? Les relations incestueuses à la Lannister, ce n'est pas mon truc je te rassure !

 **lurichio-chan** : bienvenue à toi ! Ta théorie est prometteuse **;)**

 **MMSSR** : Merci, et ouiii je préfère largement un chapitre avec des descriptions plutôt que du dialogue parfois superflu **=)**

 **LegolasKili** : Ravie de te revoir par ici ! Finalement, ce n'est pas plus compliqué d'écrire une histoire avec trois personnages, j'ai même l'impression que cela me donne plus de liberté, tout est une question de bon enchainement des points de vue **;)**

 **qxeen of hearts** : Salut ! Oui je me souviens d'ailleurs bien de ta sympathique review laissée sur l'Aube Bleue **=)** _Concernant les Haradrim, c'est vrai qu'ils peuvent avoir un petit côté Martell, je les imagine plus comme le peuple de Saladin dans Kingdom oh Heaven ;)_

.

 **Archeth** , si tu passes par là, je te rappelle que tu as gagné une question =)

Cette semaine, la gagnante est ... **qxeen of hearts** !

.

Pour les lecteurs des bouquins, vous reconnaitrez certainement un court passage du livre La Communauté de l'Anneau au début de ce chapitre, légèrement modifié à ma sauce il s'entend. Bonne lecture **;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :**

La nuit était avancée, et à l'ouest la lune luisait par à-coups entre les nuages qui commençaient à se trouer. La meute de wargs arriva enfin sur les hauteurs du Caradhras. L'alpha s'arrêta soudain sur un rocher qui dominait les versants en contrebas, et les autres loups en firent de même. Racà était faible et il fut le dernier à parvenir sur le rocher. Ses yeux perçant repérèrent aussitôt la raison de l'arrêt de la meute. A quelques milles en contrebas sur les versants Ouest se trouvait un campement d'hommes.

Un hurlement lugubre perça soudain le silence de la nuit. Le warg noir invitait ses congénères à la chasse. Bientôt, les autres wargs hurlèrent à leur tour, et l'alpha s'élança vers les pans enneigés des Monts Brumeux en direction du campement.

A quelques milles en contrebas, la Communauté de l'Anneau se remettait difficilement de la tempête qu'elle avait subi sur le col du Caradhras. Chacun des membres était las et fatigué, et l'idée d'avoir dû faire demi-tour avait entravé leurs motivations. Tous se reposaient à l'abri du vent derrière une petite colline et tentaient de trouver le sommeil. Aragorn bondit soudain sur ses pieds :

 **\- Comme le vent hurle ! S'écria-t-il. Il hurle de la voix des loups. Les wargs sont passés à l'Ouest des montagnes !**

Pour sa défense nocturne, les compagnons grimpèrent au sommet de la petite colline au pied de laquelle ils s'étaient abrités. Elle était couronnée d'un bouquet de vieux arbres tordus autour desquels gisait un cercle brisé de grosses pierres. Au milieu de celui-ci, ils allumèrent un feu et s'assirent autour.

Les wargs progressaient en silence, leurs pas étaient couverts par le bruit du vent qui sifflait parmi les arbres et les rochers. Ils se rapprochaient rapidement de la colline sur laquelle s'étaient réfugiées leurs proies. Menés par leur chef, ils se déployèrent discrètement autour de l'amas rocheux, en prenant soin de rester à distance de la lumière rougeoyante du feu de camp.

Tout autour du campement, les ténèbres se firent silencieuses. Fordon se réveilla brusquement. A quelques mètres de lui, il vit deux grands yeux luire dans la pénombre. Un grand loup noir se dressait, menaçant, et observait le campement. Mais Frodon n'eut pas le temps d'avertir ses compagnons. Le warg poussa un hurlement à donner la chair de poule, comme un chef appelant sa meute à l'assaut.

 **\- Aux armes ! S'exclama Boromir qui montait la garde pour réveiller le reste de la Communauté.**

Mais une tempête de hurlements déferla, sauvage et féroce, de part et d'autre de la colline. Les wargs refermaient leur piège autour du campement. L'alpha frappa sa patte sur le sol, et aussitôt les loups s'élancèrent. A la lueur bondissante des flammes, la Communauté vit un grand nombre de wargs bondirent sur la colline en grognant, prêt à l'attaque.

D'une estocade, Aragorn passa son épée au travers de la gorge de l'un des loups. D'un grand rond de bras, Boromir trancha la tête d'un autre. A leurs côtés, Gimli maniait sa hache puissamment et Legolas faisait chanter son arc. La première vague de wargs fut ainsi rapidement éliminée. La meute ne s'était pas attendue à se frotter à de tels adversaires, et déjà quelques bêtes hésitaient à s'élancer. Mais l'alpha fut imperturbable, et envoya d'autres loups à l'attaque. Ils se firent massacrés tous comme les premiers.

Racà s'approcha de la colline et regarda ses congénères avancer vers une mort assurée. Il se tourna alors vers le chef de la meute et grogna à son encontre. L'alpha regarda avec domination le warg fauve avant de grogner à son tour. Mais cette fois, Racà ne se soumit pas, et bien que faible, il s'élança vers le chef de la meute. Ce dernier n'eut aucune peine à repousser l'attaque et attrapa le cou du warg fauve dans sa gueule. Sa mâchoire puissante se resserra jusqu'à faire couler quelques gouttes de sang chaud dans sa gueule et Racà jappa faiblement. L'alpha finit par relâcher le warg fauve et, excité par le goût du sang, bondit vers la Communauté.  
Gandalf se dressa alors face à lui et s'avança, bâton levé :

 **\- Écoute-moi chien de Sauron ! Cria-t-il. Fuis si tu tiens à ta puante peau !**

Le warg gronda et s'élança vers le Magicien Gris d'un grand bond. Il y eut alors un bruit sec et perçant. Legolas avait lâché la corde de son arc. Un hurlement retentit alors que la flèche atterrissait dans le flanc du loup. Mais, animé par la hargne, l'alpha continua d'avancer vers le campement.

Il grogna puissamment et ouvrit sa gueule alors qu'il se rapprochait de Gandalf. Mais le Magicien Gris vit soudain une ombre fauve se rapprocher du warg noir.  
Racà s'était relevé et s'apprêtait à nouveau à attaquer le chef de la meute, profitant de sa récente blessure. Il bondit sur le warg noir et les deux loups entrèrent dans une lutte acharnée. Racà le savait, il sortirait soit vainqueur soit mort de ce nouveau combat. Le chef de la meute ne laisserait pas passer une nouvelle rébellion de sa part.

Autour des deux wargs qui se battaient, le silence se fit peu à peu. Le reste de la meute s'était éloignée du campement et regardait à présent le combat. La Communauté quant à elle se repliait vers l'opposée de la colline.

Les deux loups luttaient avec acharnement, grognant et mordant autant que possible. Ils roulèrent dans la neige, prenant tour à tour la domination du combat. Dans un dernier élan, Racà parvint à attraper le chef de la meute à la gorge. Les deux bêtes tombèrent lourdement de la colline dans un nuage de poussière. Un cri effroyable retentit soudain dans la nuit.

Pendant un instant, les deux silhouettes restèrent immobiles et silencieuses. Puis, Racà se releva péniblement alors que les yeux du loup noir s'éteignirent. Il avait gagné. Réunissant ses dernières forces, le warg fauve se dressa fièrement et hurla dans la nuit. Autour de lui, les autres wargs gémirent et inclinèrent leurs gueules.  
Puis, sans perdre un seconde, Racà s'enfuit à travers les versants des Monts Brumeux, suivi de près par le restant de la meute. Car à présent, il était l'alpha.

 **o o o**

 **\- Tout le monde sur le pont ! A vos postes !**

En plus de deux mois de voyage en mer, la flotte d'Umbar avait déjà essuyé quelques tempêtes sans gravité, où seuls quelques dégâts matériels avaient été à déplorer. Mais celle qui s'apprêtait à frapper surpassait de loin la violence des précédentes. Le ciel chargé de nuages noirs vers lequel voguaient les embarcations n'était pas annonciateur de bonnes nouvelles. Déjà un vent puissant soufflait et gonflait les immenses voiles des navires.

La confusion régnait à bord du Valima. L'aube se levait au loin mais il faisait encore nuit, et la plupart des soldats étaient endormis dans la cale, entassés dans des hamacs de fortune, lorsque la cloche sonna l'alarme. Ëari faisait partie d'eux. Ils sortirent peu à peu sur le pont et prirent rapidement conscience du danger.  
Ëari se dirigea sans attendre vers le pont supérieur pour rejoindre le capitaine et son secondafin d'écouter leurs directives. Il gravit les marches grinçantes rapidement et arriva auprès d'eux alors qu'ils s'efforçaient de maintenir le gouvernail.

 **\- Quartier-Maître ! Le héla le capitaine. Repliez les voiles, et attachez tout ce qui peut l'être !**

Le jeune homme acquiesça avant de redescendre sur le pont principal et de transmettre les ordres du capitaine. Ëari hurlait au milieu des soldats, traversant le ponton en leur donnant des indications. Sa voix fut couverte par les cloches de la cinquantaine d'autres navires qui retentissaient également. Toute la flotte se préparait à entrer dans la tempête. Les soldats s'activèrent, alors qu'autour du navire les vagues devenaient de plus en plus fortes.

Soudain , un puissant coup de tonnerre retentit. Tous les hommes cessèrent de bouger et leurs regards se portèrent vers l'horizon. Le Valima pénétrait dans la tempête. Les premières gouttes de pluie s'écrasèrent sur le pont. Ëari finit par détourner ses yeux des éclairs qui frappaient la mer agitée.

 **\- Repliez les voiles ! Hurla-t-il alors que les soldats se remettaient en action.**

La voile du mât du pavillon fut rapidement repliée mais le vent devint trop puissant. La pluie tombait à présent à grosses gouttes et les vagues secouaient le navire. Une quinzaine d'hommes se battaient contre la tempête pour tirer les cordages de la voile du grand mât.

 **\- Ëari ! Appela alors l'un des hommes.**

C'était Khaleel, un ami que le jeune quartier maître s'était fait durant la traversée. Lui et les autres soldats étaient en mauvais posture. Sans réfléchir, Ëari se rua vers eux et attrapa une corde rugueuse pour les aider. Ils tirèrent de toutes leurs forces, malgré le froid et la peur qui les gagnaient, et parvinrent enfin à replier la grand-voile. Mais Ëari n'eut pas le temps de souffler et partit attacher les tonneaux qui trainaient. Il aperçut alors le second du capitaine accourir sur le ponton. C'était un jeune homme de haute naissance d'environ son âge, et son visage était déformé par la panique.

 **\- Monsieur, quelles sont les ordres ? Hurla alors Ëari à son encontre.**

L'intéressé tourna son regard terrorisé vers lui et se contenta de hausser les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cabine du capitaine. Ëari resta ébahi devant la désertion du second du capitaine.

Mais une puissante vague frappa par surprise le navire et le fit tanguer violemment. Par réflexe, Ëari se cramponna au rebord le plus proche. Un tonneau se détacha et glissa sur le ponton. Ëari ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais il était trop tard. Le tonneau frappa violemment le second du capitaine qui s'écroula sur le pont, mort. Des cris de panique s'élevèrent de part et d'autre du navire alors que le Valima retombait lourdement sur la mer.

Bientôt, il ne fut plus possible pour l'équipage de rester debout sans se tenir. Les vagues de la mer Belagear se fracassaient contre la coque du navire et passaient par-dessus bord, déversant des masses d'eaux glauques et cependant transparentes sur le pont. Partout les soldats courraient et tombaient sur le sol glissant. Dans la confusion, Ëari vit quelques-uns d'entre eux déraper et être emportés par-dessus bord. Une nouvelle vague frappa le navire de plein fouet et il aperçut du coin de l'œil un soldat lâcher prise. Ëari saisit la corde la plus proche avant de se ruer vers le soldat qui glissait vers la mer. Tout en maintenant la corde, il attrapa l'homme juste à temps et le ramena difficilement à l'abri.

 **\- Merci, murmura le corsaire sous le choc.**

Ëari acquiesça avant de se cramponner à nouveau au rebord.

 **\- Que tout le monde s'accroche ! Hurla-t-il.**

La tempête était à son apogée. Ëari glissa l'une de ses mains dans la bourse accrochée à sa ceinture. Ses doigts effleurèrent la surface lisse de la pierre qui s'y trouvait. Elle était étrangement chaude. La main du jeune homme se referma autour de la pierre et celle-ci diffusa sa chaleur jusque dans le cœur d'Ëari, lui redonnant du courage. Il ferma les yeux et pria pour que cette tempête eût une fin. Les vagues semblèrent alors tout à coup moins fortes.

 **o o o**

Lorsqu'Andreth émergea de son sommeil agité par les rêves, elle fut étonnée du spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. La maison de Radagast n'avait plus rien à voir avec le havre calme qu'elle avait découvert la veille. A présent, l'endroit grouillait d'animaux en tout genre. Des oiseaux s'étaient installés dans des anciens nids perchés au milieu des poutres et des branches, des hérissons se réchauffaient près de l'âtre de la cheminée, et des lapins restaient près de la table à laquelle était installé Radagast, espérant recueillir quelques feuilles de salades. Andtreh aperçut même une biche à travers les carreaux sales de la maison.

La jeune femme se leva et s'approcha du magicien, en prenant soin de ne pas piétiner les animaux. Celui-ci fumait tranquillement sa pipe et contemplait une carte poussiéreuse. Elle représentait la Forêt Noire. Lorsque Radagast aperçut Andreth, il lui servit une tasse de thé fumant. La jeune femme but en silence, observant avec fascination la multitude de bêtes qui avaient trouvé refuge à Rhosgobel.

 **\- La Forêt est malade, mais quelques braves animaux osent encore la traverser, indiqua alors le Magicien Brun. Ils m'ont rapporté que des légions d'Orcs avaient quitté la Moria pour rejoindre Dol Guldur.**

Les yeux d'Andtreh balayèrent alors la carte, se concentrant sur le Sud de la forêt. Elle repéra bientôt un petit cercle tracé au milieu des bois où il était inscrit Rhosgobel en une écriture fine. Puis ses yeux dérivèrent plus à l'Ouest. Quelques arbres dessinés avec soin séparaient la demeure du magicien d'une autre clairière située à l'orée de la Forêt Noire. Une tour sombre y était dessinée au centre.

 **\- Ne sommes-nous pas à quelques milles à peine de Dol Guldur ? Demanda alors Andreth inquiète.**  
 **\- En effet, lui répondit Radagast soudain soucieux. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas un hasard ! Rhosgobel a été construite afin de surveiller les agissements de l'Ombre à Dol Guldur et ses terres environnantes. Il est dangereux pour nous de nous aventurer plus loin dans les bois. L'ennemi se prépare et lorsqu'il frappera, nul ne sera épargné.**

Andtreh but son thé en silence, sentant son courage faillir à mesure que le niveau de la boisson descendait. Jusqu'au bout elle avait espéré pouvoir traverser la Forêt Noire et ainsi arriver aux Champs aux Iris qui se situaient face à la Lothlorien. Mais à présent, Radagast et elle allaient devoir contourner la Forêt Noire, et cela leur prendrait beaucoup plus de temps pour atteindre leur but.

 **o o o**

Les bois étaient calmes contrairement à l'agitation qui régnait à Fyrrmar. Depuis l'aube, les Champs aux Iris étaient en effet le théâtre d'un va et vient continuel de guerriers. Certains Seigneurs étaient partis, d'autres étaient arrivés avec leurs troupes pour gonfler les rangs de l'armée du Roi Wulf. Elenna avait rapidement ressenti un besoin inexplicable de s'isoler. Elle avait alors averti son frère et avait quitté les murs de la cité des Hommes Sauvages. La jeune femme avait traversé les immenses campements de soldats et les prairies enneigées avant d'arriver sur les premières collines. De là, elle avait gagné un petit bois où elle s'était installée.

Depuis quelques heures, ses yeux étaient plongés vers les cimes des arbres à travers lesquelles ils apercevaient de temps à autre le ciel gris. Elenna n'aurait su dire ce qui l'avait poussée à se retrancher à l'écart de la ville et des siens. Elle avait ressenti le besoin de se retrouver seule et de faire le vide autour d'elle. La jeune femme comprenait à présent le désir fréquent que sa mère avait eu de se recueillir au milieu de la nature.

Penser à sa mère avait fait naître quelques larmes dans le coin de ses yeux. Aussitôt, Elenna les avait chassées d'un geste rageur. Alors qu'elle tentait de calmer ses pleurs, elle sentit une douce chaleur familière qui s'insinuait dans son corps. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut son collier briller. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant le bijou. Elle le caressa délicatement alors que ses pensées sombres l'abandonnaient progressivement.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit, à quelques mètres face à elle, deux prunelles qui brillaient derrière les arbustes sombres. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elenna se releva, affolée et chercha son poignard. En reculant de quelques pas, elle aperçut alors des dizaines d'autres yeux brillants tapis dans les fourrés alentours. La jeune femme connaissait trop bien ces regards carnassiers. Les wargs étaient revenus.

Elenna lança un regard désespéré vers la vallée. Fyrmarr était bien trop loin. Si les wargs l'attaquaient, personne dans la ville ne l'entendrait... La jeune femme se maudit intérieurement et reporta son regard affolé vers les prunelles brillantes qui l'encerclaient. A son grand malheur, les wargs semblaient avancer vers elle, refermant leur piège.

Elenna jeta un regard vers son collier, mais ce dernier était froid et terne. Cette fois, le bijou ne la sauverait pas. Un grognement la fit sursauter. Face à elle, les branchages bougèrent et Elenna vit soudain une ombre bondir dans sa direction. La jeune femme fut incapable de crier et se contenta de brandir son petit poignard devant elle, maigre défense. Le warg atterrit juste devant Elenna. Cette dernière crut sa dernière heure arrivée, mais pourtant le loup n'avança pas plus près. La jeune femme observa alors plus attentivement la bête. Son cœur eut un raté. Cette fourrure fauve ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un seul warg...

 **\- Racà !**

La voix d'Elenna résonna dans les bois. Le warg pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et jappa en signe de reconnaissance. La jeune femme n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le warg était vivant, et il était revenu ! Un rire cristallin s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres alors que l'adrénaline quittait son corps, remplacée par le soulagement.

Le warg leva alors la tête et poussa un hurlement sonore. C'est alors que les autres loups sortirent un à un des broussailles et s'avancèrent tout autour d'Elenna. La jeune femme en compta quinze et elle resta sur ses gardes. Elle constata qu'ils obéissaient à Racà. Il était devenu leur chef. Face à elle, le warg fauve s'inclina, rapidement imités pour tous les autres. Elenna comprit. Ils lui vouaient fidélité.

 **o o o**

Le Valima voguait lentement sur la mer Belegear sous un soleil lumineux. La tempête était finalement passée. Le vent s'était calmé progressivement, et depuis quelques jours, il ne soufflait plus du tout. Les hommes d'équipage avaient alors pris les rames sans se plaindre. Malheureusement, de nombreux tonneaux de nourriture avaient disparu, emportés par la mer déchainée. A mesure que la nourriture restante s'épuisait, la force et le courage commençaient à manquer aux marins.  
L'équipage du navire avait subi quelques pertes lors de la violente tempête. En tous, six hommes dont le second du capitaine étaient morts. Quelques dégâts matériels étaient également à déplorer, mais ce n'était pas grand-chose en comparaison de certains autres navires de la flotte.

Ëari était assis à l'avant du Valima. Le jeune homme s'accordait un moment de repos à l'écart de l'équipage. Ses yeux bleus étaient plongés vers les flots paisibles et infinis.

 **\- J'ai eu du mal à te trouver, dit alors une voix bourrue derrière lui.**

Le jeune homme sursauta et se retourna vivement. Il découvrit alors un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années au port altier et vêtu d'un uniforme orné de fils d'or.

 **\- Capitaine, le salua-t-il en s'inclinant.**

Ëari contempla alors avec surprise le capitaine du navire s'installer à côté de lui. Il avait beaucoup de respect pour cet homme qui avait participé à de nombreuses batailles et qui avait gagné les honneurs du Roi Alcarmir en personne.

 **\- Ce que tu as fait l'autre soir, c'était courageux, dit alors le capitaine. Je vais aller droit au but, j'aimerais te nommer Second.**

Ëari ne put empêcher la surprise de peindre son visage

 **\- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, balbutia le jeune homme gêné. Je n'ai malheureusement aucun droit à prétendre à un tel poste, je n'appartiens pas aux bonnes familles d'Umbar.**  
 **\- Petit, l'interrompit alors le capitaine, lors d'une tempête comme lors d'une guerre, nous découvrons le vrai visage des gens. Crois-tu que mon second, pourtant un garçon de bonne famille, a fait son devoir en fuyant comme un lâche ?**

Il désigna alors les hommes d'équipage présents sur le pont. Ëari crut reconnaître parmi eux le corsaire qu'il avait sauvé durant la tempête.

 **\- Ces hommes te sont redevables et ils sauront s'en souvenir au moment venu, poursuivit le capitaine. Concernant ma proposition, qu'en dis-tu ?**  
 **\- Ce serait un honneur capitaine.**

Soudain, un piaillement rauque coupa court à leur conversation. Les deux hommes portèrent leurs regards vers le ciel, et ils aperçurent rapidement une mouette qui volait à proximité du grand mât. Le cœur d'Ëari se gonfla alors d'espoir. Il baissa les yeux vers l'avant, et scruta l'horizon.  
Le jeune homme vit alors apparaître, aux confins du ciel et de la mer, les contours flous et sombres de la terre. A côté de lui, le capitaine se retourna vers le reste du navire, et sa voix résonna dans les oreilles de tous les hommes d'équipage :

 **\- Terre ! Terre à l'horizon !**

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

 _Meow **?**_


	12. II - Chapitre 11

_**Yo mes licornettes et licornets !**_

A présent que la rentrée est passée, notre Petite Routine du Lundi _(ou PRL pour les intimes)_ va se réinstaller doucement mais surement, et j'espère que d'autres lecteurs oseront s'aventurer jusqu'ici =)

 **mimi70** : Comme toujours merciiii beaucoup, j'espère que ton emménagement s'est bien passé !

 **qxeen of hearts** : et oui Jack Sparrow n'a qu'à bien se tenir ;)

 **MMSSR** : OMG tu n'imagines pas le plaisir que j'ai ressenti en lisant ta review _(particulièrement le passage sur la scène fucking epic)_ **=)**

 **Hinata des boi** s : ton retard est entièrement pardonné **;)** merci pour ton soutien infaillible !

 **Miluzine96** : je suis également très contente de te retrouver =) J'ai bien l'impression qu'Ëari est en train de vous conquérir _Haha_ !

.

La semaine dernière, la gagnante était **qxeen of hearts** :

 _question_ : Tiens-tu particulièrement à faire vivre à tes personnages des relations amoureuses ? Préfères-tu avoir au moins un love interest dans une histoire ? (que tu lis ou que tu écris ?)

 _réponse_ : Oui, j'aime faire vivre des histoires d'amour à mes personnages, mais il faut que ces relations leur permettent d'évoluer. Les héros de mes trois fanfictions vivent dans un univers au contexte particulier, où il règne toujours une certaine tension et où le danger n'est jamais loin (que ce soit la guerre en Terre du Milieu, ou la traque et les assassinats dans Trouble Woman). Dans un contexte pareil, les sentiments de mes personnages sont particulièrement exacerbés, et des relations qu'on aurait pas imaginé peuvent ainsi naitre entre eux.

Bon, je ne suis pas non plus une guimauve sur pattes, et je peux très bien me passer de love interest ! Mais il y en aura dans les Enfants de la Lune et VIVE LES LICORNES ;)

Cette semaine, la gagnante est... **Miluzine96** !

.

 _Ce chapitre est un peu spécial..._ Bonne lecture =)

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 :**

Le soleil était à son zénith lorsqu'enfin la flotte d'Umbar atteignit les côtes du Gondor. Comme tous les autres hommes d'équipage, Ëari ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du relief accidenté de la côte. Les vagues s'écrasaient contre d'immenses falaises blanches et déposaient de l'écume sur les rochers à leurs pieds.

Par-delà les falaises, Ëari apercevait des collines cultivées qui ondulaient au loin. Le jeune homme était impressionné de découvrir des paysages verdoyants et diversifiés, bien loin des étendues désertiques qui composaient le Harad. A l'Est des navires, les falaises s'adoucissaient et laissaient place à des plages de sable qui descendaient jusque dans la mer. Là était l'estuaire de l'Anduin. L'embouchure du fleuve était composée de plusieurs cours d'eau dont les méandres étaient sans cesse remodelés au gré des courants.

La cité portuaire de Pelargir se trouvait en amont dans les terres, à la naissance de l'estuaire. Elle avait été construite par les Numenoréens durant le Second Âge à l'endroit où le Sirith se jetait dans l'Anduin. Puis Pelargir avait été agrandie par les Rois du Gondor lors du Troisième Âge et avait constitué dès lors le plus grand port du royaume. Depuis la Lutte Fratricide, les Haradrim avaient tenté à maintes reprises de reprendre Pelargir, mais ils en furent à chaque fois chassés par les Gondoriens.

Mais ce jour était différent, et cela tous les corsaires d'Umbar le savaient. Le Gondor ne pouvait à la fois mener un front contre le Mordor et surveiller ces terres au Sud. Pelargir s'était vidée de ces armées, presque toutes parties défendre Minas Tirith. A présent, le jour était venu où les Haradrim parviendraient enfin à reprendre leurs terres.

Un à un, les cinquante vaisseaux de la flotte d'Umbar mouillèrent l'ancre en pleine mer, à l'ombre des immenses falaises et à quelques milles à peine de l'estuaire. Du coin de l'œil, Ëari vit alors un oiseau aussi noir que la nuit prendre son envol depuis le navire royal dirigé par Carnistir. Le volatil fendit l'air rapidement et disparut derrière les immenses falaises en direction de Pelargir.

 **o o o**

Les heures s'écoulaient lentement à bord du Valima. A l'approche de la bataille, l'impatience gagnait les corsaires et la tension était palpable. Sur tous les navires, les Haradrim se tenaient prêts. Depuis qu'ils avaient mouillés l'ancre, les soldats se préparaient. Ils avaient tous revêtus leurs armures cuirassées, leurs armes avaient été limées, et leurs yeux étaient cernés de noir. A présent, ils étaient prêts pour la guerre.

Alors qu'Ëari assistait le capitaine dans les derniers préparatifs, assurant ainsi son nouveau poste de second, le silence se fit sur le Valima. Autour de lui, les discussions cessèrent peu à peu et les hommes d'équipage se regroupaient sur le pont. Intrigué, le jeune homme se fraya un chemin jusqu'au rebord du navire et aperçut alors un bateau déboucher de l'estuaire et se diriger vers la flotte d'Umbar.

C'était un bateau de pêche de taille plus modeste que les navires de guerre, long d'une dizaine de mètres. Il ne comptait qu'un seul mât sur lequel flottait une voile blanche surmonté d'un drapeau bleu nuit sur lequel étaient tissés d'argent un navire surmonté d'une étoile, l'emblème de Pelargir. Mais les corsaires surent immédiatement que le bateau de pêche ne constituait pas une menace, car un oiseau sombre accompagnait le bateau, se laissant porter par le vent marin à côté du mât. Les Haradrim pouvaient en effet encore comptés sur quelques alliés dans la cité portuaire.

Le bateau finit par atteindre le reste de la flotte et jeta l'ancre à côté du bateau de Carnistir. Le Valima ne se trouvait pas immédiatement à proximité, et son équipage tenta de trouver le meilleur angle de vue pour observer la scène. Un pont en bois fut rapidement installé entre le navire royal et le bateau de pêche, et un homme âgé le traversa. Sa peau était claire en comparaison de celle des Haradrim, et il était étrangement vêtu. Les us et coutumes de Pelargir étaient bien différents de ceux d'Umbar se dit alors Ëari en regardant le Gondorien rejoindre Carnistir.

Les deux hommes se parlèrent quelques minutes mais Ëari ne put les entendre à cause de la distance. Il vit simplement le Seigneur d'Umbar faire un signe à un groupe d'une dizaine de soldats qui se trouvaient sur son navire. Aussitôt, le groupe de corsaires traversa le pont pour rejoindre le bateau de pêche, précédé par l'homme de Pelargir. Ils disparurent dans la cale et aussitôt le bateau repartit en direction de l'estuaire.

 **o o o**

La nuit était enfin tombée sur les rivages du Gondor. Une fine brume s'élevait au-dessus de la mer sombre, noyant les lumières des navires. Ëari se trouvait dans la cabine du capitaine, à l'abri de la fraicheur nocturne. Les deux hommes étudiaient une carte remise par les généraux un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Tout le Gondor était représenté, mais le regard clair du jeune homme se concentrait sur le sud du Royaume. Il détaillait la vaste région de la Lebennin

 **\- Nous voguerons jusqu'à ce niveau de l'Anduin, expliqua le capitaine en désignant un point sur le fleuve. De là, nous attendrons que nos soldats infiltrés nous ouvrent les portes. Nous n'aurons alors que peu de temps pour franchir les murs de Pelargir. Tu sais ce que cela veut dire ?**

 **\- Nous devrons lever les voiles dès le signal, répondit Ëari.**

Le capitaine acquiesça, et aussitôt, un bruit sourd résonna depuis l'extérieur. C'était un roulement de tambour. Les deux hommes sortirent aussitôt de la cabine et montèrent sur le pont. De nombreuses torches avaient été allumées sur le navire royal, éclairant Carnistir qui avait revêtu sa plus belle armure. La voix du prince d'Umbar résonna alors au-dessus de la mer et tous les corsaires l'entendirent, même sur les navires les plus lointains.

 **\- Hommes Libres d'Umbar ! Reconnaissez-vous cette terre ? Cria Carnistir en désignant les falaises. C'est celle de notre peuple. On l'a volée à nos pères et leur sang coule encore dans le fleuve de l'Anduin ! Nous reprendrons le Gondor tout entier, et cette nuit nous commencerons par Pelargir !**

 **\- Haradrim ! Hurlèrent alors les corsaires en brandissant leurs épées vers le ciel.**

On pouvait lire dans leurs yeux la soif de sang qui avait attendu pendant plusieurs siècles et que rien ne pouvait désormais plus arrêter hormis la mort. Peu à peu, toutes les torches s'éteignirent et les corsaires déployèrent leurs voiles aussi noires que la nuit.

 **o o o**

Les navires se déplaçaient silencieusement dans la nuit brumeuse pour conserver le plus longtemps possible leur effet de surprise. Les Gondoriens ne les virent ni ne les entendirent pas approcher. Seul le roulement régulier des rames dans l'eau troublait le silence, ainsi que la brise qui faisait craquer les cordages contre les mâts.  
Comme convenu, les cinquante navires s'arrêtèrent à une distance suffisante de Pelargir afin de rester dans l'ombre de la nuit. Les corsaires pouvaient voir les lumières de la ville qui luisaient derrière le haut mur d'enceinte. Face à eux, les remparts étaient ponctués de deux tours de garde qui encadraient le fleuve. Elles supportaient une immense herse qui leur barrait l'accès à la ville.

Le Valima se trouvait à l'avant de la flotte avec quatre autres navires. A son bord, tous les hommes étaient silencieux. Leurs regards étaient rivés vers les tours de garde. Soudain, une lumière vacillante émergea des hauteurs de l'une des tours. C'était le signal. L'escouade qui était partie plus tôt dans la journée avec le bateau de pêche avait réussi.

Le capitaine du Valima tenait la barre du navire, prêt à manœuvrer. Il lança un regard entendu à Ëari, et ce dernier se précipita contre le garde-corps qui le séparait du pont principal. Il leva alors son bras vers le ciel avant de le baisser d'un geste vif et aussitôt, les hommes d'équipage s'affairèrent à lever les voiles en silence. Au loin, l'immense herse commença à s'ouvrir dans des craquements métalliques.

Les premiers navires se mirent à avancer vers la cité, poussés par le vent et par le roulement des rames. Quatre précédaient le Valima, et ils atteignirent rapidement les portes de Pelargir. Ils les franchirent sans bruit, mais alors que trois seulement étaient entrés, les cloches de la cité sonnèrent. Leurs tintements firent sursauter tous les hommes d'équipage, et résonnèrent lourdement dans le silence de la nuit.

Ëari riva ses yeux vers les tours de garde et vit que la lumière s'était éteinte. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut alors une flèche fendre l'air dans sa direction. Il se rua vers le pont et heurta durement le sol alors que la flèche s'ancrait dans le bois du bateau. D'autres flèches sifflèrent et le jeune homme vit une silhouette s'écrouler à ses côtés.

 **\- A couvert ! S'écria-t-il.**

Les cris s'élevèrent depuis les remparts de Pelargir alors que les Gondoriens ripostaient. Les cloches de la cité portuaire continuaient de sonner, mais Ëari entendit un léger son métallique. Il osa lancer un bref regard vers les portes et vit que la herse redescendait. Le Valima était trop proche et à découvert des remparts. Si il ne parvenait pas à franchir les portes à temps, il n'aurait pas le temps de reculer et se retrouverait piéger entre la herse et les autres bateaux de la flotte. Son équipage se ferait alors massacrer.

 **\- Prenez les rames ! Hurla Ëari en se précipitant vers l'une d'elle.**

Il fut rapidement imité par l'équipage mais une nouvelle nuée de flèches s'abattit sur le pont, tuant une dizaine d'entre eux. Face au Valima, la herse descendait toujours. Ëari perdit soudain espoir, jamais le navire ne parviendrait à franchir les portes. Mais une douce chaleur s'infiltra dans sa poitrine. Le jeune homme jeta un regard vers son corps, et aperçut sa pierre luire faiblement. La chaleur s'accentua et sa diffusa dans toutes ses veines alors que l'étrange pierre brillait de plus en plus.  
Des clapotements dans le fleuve attirèrent soudain l'ouïe d'Ëari. Un roulement d'eau sembla alors sortir de nulle part. Le Valima fut soudain agité, soulevé par une vague étrange. Le navire fut propulsé jusqu'aux tours de garde. Son grand-mât se heurta à la herse qui se refermait, brisant les pièces de bois sur lesquelles était attaché le drapeau d'Umbar. Le pan de tissu tomba sur le pont et s'écrasa aux pieds d'Ëari.

A peine le Valima eut-il dépassé les portes que la herse se referma brusquement. Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas d'être parvenu à pénétrer dans Pelargir. Il lança un regard vers l'arrière et vit que le reste de la flotte subissait les attaques des Gondoriens. Un navire était en feu, attaqué par des flèches enflammées tirées depuis les coursives des remparts.

A l'intérieur de la cité, les quatre autres navires d'Umbar avaient accosté sur les berges et les soldats mettaient le pied à terre en hurlant, accueillis par quelques escadrons gondoriens. Les premières batailles furent d'une violence inouïe mais les soldats de Pelargir parvinrent à contenir les Haradrim sur les berges. Des cris de panique s'élevaient partout et les gens fuyaient les abords de l'Anduin.

Le Valima s'apprêtait à jeter l'ancre près des autres navires. Ëari entendit soudain quelqu'un arriver derrière lui. C'était le capitaine.

 **\- Il faut absolument ouvrir les portes ou ce sera notre fin. Prends des hommes avec toi et chargez-vous en. Nous contiendrons les Gondoriens près du fleuve.**

Ëari acquiesça. Quelques hommes présents à ses côtés avaient entendu les ordres du capitaine. L'un d'eux s'avança aussitôt pour se porter volontaire. C'était l'homme qu'Ëari avait sauvé lors de la tempête, un certain Tahar. Ëari sélectionna rapidement une dizaine d'autres soldats dont faisait également parti Khaleel, et tous débarquèrent à distance du front. Lorsque leurs pieds touchèrent enfin la terre après des mois passés en mer, ils savourèrent quelques instants cette sensation.  
Mais déjà des soldats gondoriens se précipitaient sur eux. Quelques Haradrim répliquèrent mais ils étaient trop peu nombreux. Ëari courut alors aussi vite qu'il put et arriva dans une ruelle, suivi par le reste de l'escouade. Il reprit son souffle et aperçut les tours de garde qui dépassaient d'entre les toits des habitations. L'escouade se remit à courir, prenant soin de rester près des murs pour profiter de l'ombre.

Tout en se dirigeant vers les tours de garde, Ëari aperçut des citadins qui courraient dans les rues, mais ceux-ci ne les remarquèrent pas. La panique régnait dans la ville toute entière. Les cris et les bruits des combats résonnaient depuis les abords de l'Anduin.

Soudain, alors qu'ils arrivaient à un tournant, les hommes de l'escouade foncèrent sur un petit groupe de Gondoriens. Tous furent surpris, et alors que leurs ennemis s'apprêtaient à combattre, Ëari brandit son épée sans réfléchir, et avec l'élan de sa course il fonça vers l'un des nouveaux arrivants. Sa lame s'enfonça entre la poitrine et l'épaule du soldat, là où l'armure avait une faiblesse, envoyant des giclées de sang sur le visage d'Ëari.

L'homme s'écroula sur le dos, emportant avec lui l'épée du Haradrim. Pendant un instant qui parut durer une éternité, le monde disparut autour d'Ëari, et seul existait le jeune soldat gisant au sol et lui-même. L'homme se vidait de son sang en agonisant. Son visage se tordait dans des grimaces de douleur alors que sa peau palissait à vue d'œil. Mais Ëari ne pouvait défaire son regard du sien. Les yeux du soldat laissaient transparaitre des dizaines d'émotions. La colère tout d'abord, puis la souffrance, et enfin la tristesse et l'acceptation. Ce regard, Ëari ne l'oublierait jamais.

Le jeune corsaire s'approcha et enroula ses doigts autour du manche ensanglanté de son épée. Il retira l'arme, arrachant un cri effroyable au soldat. Ëari n'avait jamais tué quelqu'un. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de planter sa lame dans la gorge du soldat en fermant les yeux. Les cris d'agonie cessèrent aussitôt et seul le bruit du sang coulant sur les pavés troubla le silence. Lorsqu'Ëari souleva ses paupières, il découvrit le visage figé dans une expression terrifiante du Gondorien. C'était donc cela le visage de la mort, se dit-il amèrement. Le monde alentour sembla alors réapparaître peu à peu, et l'escouade se remit en route.

Elle ne mit que peu de temps à parvenir au pied de la tour de garde. Celle-ci n'était gardée que par une poignée de soldats, tous les autres étant partis défendre les abords du fleuve et le reste de la ville. Les Haradrim n'eurent aucun mal à pénétrer à l'intérieur de la tour. Ëari monta quatre à quatre le vieil escalier en colimaçon qui menait aux remparts, suivis par ces hommes. Après avoir gravit des centaines de marches usées en pierres, le jeune corsaire déboucha enfin sur la coursive. L'air frais de la nuit lui fouetta le visage, faisant voler ses cheveux noirs devant ses yeux. Il les chassa rapidement et jeta un regard aux environs. Il aperçut des Gondoriens postés à plusieurs dizaines de mètres qui tiraient des flèches vers la flotte de navires. Ils n'avaient pas encore repéré l'escouade.

Sans perdre une seconde, Ëari ordonna à ses hommes de retourner dans la tour afin de monter la herse. Il garda avec lui seulement deux d'entre eux, Khaleel et Tahar. Tous trois s'approchèrent discrètement du parapet afin d'observer la situation. Ils virent alors quelques corsaires qui débarquaient sur les rives de l'Anduin et qui tentaient de grimper le long de l'enceinte. Mais les Gondoriens répliquèrent et déversèrent des tonneaux fumants le long des remparts. Les Haradrim se firent ébouillanter et tombèrent lourdement des remparts, s'écrasant dans un nuage de poussière.

Ëari dégaina silencieusement son épée, rapidement imités par ses deux alliés. Ils longèrent la coursive et ne se firent repérés par les Gondoriens que lorsqu'ils furent à quelques mètres. Ces derniers tentèrent de répliquer, mais il était trop tard. Les trois Haradrim fondirent sur eux. Il ne fut pas aussi difficile pour Ëari de les tuer qu'il l'avait été un peu plus tôt dans la ruelle. L'adrénaline et l'excitation lui donnaient une force qu'il n'aurait jamais cru posséder.

L'un des soldats parvint néanmoins à s'échapper et partit sonner les cloches. Mais il était trop tard. Déjà la herse remontait, et le restant des navires pénétrait dans Pelargir. Les Gondoriens n'étaient pas préparés à subir un tel assaut. Leurs yeux étaient restés rivés vers les Monts Cendrés qui les séparaient du Mordor. Dans leur crainte de l'Ombre, ils avaient omis de regarder vers le Sud.

Les Haradrim entrèrent dans la cité en hurlant dans une langue que les Gondoriens ne comprenaient guère. Avant que ces derniers n'aient le temps de fuir, le massacre commença. Les armes tranchaient, écrasaient, cassaient, empalaient. C'était une vague de rage trop longtemps restée contenue qui déferlait à présent sur Pelargir.

 **o o o**

La cité côtière était plongée dans un silence morbide. Le soleil se levait, mettant en lumière les horreurs commises pendant la nuit. Des vapes de fumée noire flottaient au-dessus des toits de Pelargir, bien que les incendies aient été éteints quelques heures auparavant. Le cœur d'Ëari se serra alors qu'il parcourait les rues en direction de la grande place. Tous les volets étaient clos alors que les Gondoriens se barricadaient à l'intérieur de leurs maisons Il croisa au détour d'une ruelle un vieillard assis sur un banc. Ses yeux embués étaient rivés vers le ciel en quête d'espoir, alors que sur ses genoux gisait le corps svelte d'un enfant d'une dizaine d'années. Lorsqu'Ëari le dépassa, le vieil homme planta ses yeux dans les siens.

Ëari sentit alors la honte le submerger. La guerre avait révélé les aspects les plus sombres de son âme, et il s'était montré brusque et violent. Le sang de Castamir l'Usurpateur coulait dans ses veines et le feu de sa lignée l'habitait. Et pourtant, à cet instant précis, la souffrance et le chagrin du vieillard l'émouvait aux larmes. Car il avait aussi hérité du caractère et des valeurs de sa mère, et son cœur était encore prompt à ressentir de la pitié.

Le jeune homme traversa encore d'autres ruelles, et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la place principale, les cadavres s'amassaient de plus en plus contre les murs des maisons, mutilés ou décapités. Il finit par atteindre la place principale de Pelargir où s'étaient regroupées les armées d'Umbar. Le palais du Seigneur de Pelargir se trouvait à l'autre extrémité de la place. Sa façade était parfaitement symétrique et Ëari étudia un instant cette architecture dont il n'avait jamais eu l'habitude. Le bâtiment était construit en pierres de taille aussi blanches que l'étaient les falaises côtières. Des marches surmontées d'immenses arcades conduisaient à des portes en bois sculptées aux armoiries de la ville et du Gondor. Un sinistre spectacle précédait pourtant l'entrée du palais. Les conseillers du Seigneur avaient en effet été tués durant le sac de la ville, et leurs corps pendaient désormais à des gibets, offerts aux mouettes et aux rapaces.

Au centre de la place, à côté d'une fontaine majestueuse, avait été installée une estrade sommaire. Ëari se faufila parmi les corsaires afin d'avoir un meilleur angle de vue. Carnistir se tenait fièrement debout, et derrière lui, deux soldats maintenaient un homme âgé à genoux.

 **\- Hommes d'Umbar ! S'exclama alors le prince. Pelargir est à nous !**

Une vague d'acclamation s'éleva de la foule. Carnistir fit alors un signe aux deux soldats restés à l'écart, et ses derniers amenèrent le vieil homme. En plissant les yeux, Ëari constata qu'il était richement vêtu, il devait donc s'agir du Seigneur de Pelargir.

 **\- Soumettez-vous et prêtez-nous serment, ou mourrez comme vos conseillers ! Lui dit alors Carnistir d'un ton sévère.**

Le vieil homme tenta de se redresser et répondit d'une voix tremblante :

 **\- Jamais le peuple du Gondor ne se soumettra aux usurpateurs !**

 **\- Dans ce cas, vous choisissez la mort, répondit simplement le prince d'Umbar avec tel détachement que cela en glaça le sang d'Ëari.**

Carnistir dégaina alors son épée si rapidement que le Seigneur de Pelargir n'eut pas le temps de réagir. La lame brilla sous les rayons du soleil matinal avant de fendre la gorge du vieil homme. Un flot de sang gicla sur le visage du prince alors que l'homme s'effondrait lourdement sur l'estrade sous les acclamations surexcitées de la foule.

Carnistir prit le soin d'essuyer sa lame avant de la ranger dans son fourreau, puis se tourna vers les corsaires. Son visage était couvert de sang. « Face Rouge », c'est cela que son nom signifiait, et il ne l'avait jamais aussi bien porté, pensa alors Ëari. En cet instant, quelques corsaires méprisèrent Carnistir pour cet acte cruel, beaucoup l'admirèrent, mais tous le craignirent. Le prince reprit la parole, un sourire cruel dessiné sur ses lèvres :

 **\- Cette nuit, nous avons repris une des places fortes du Gondor. Son Intendant, qui trop longtemps est resté caché dans sa tour blanche, est affaibli ! Nous avons encore des combats à livrer, des villes à prendre, des rivières à remonter avant que la victoire soit entière. Nous ferons trembler le Gondor durant les jours à venir. Mais pour l'heure, fêtez cette victoire !**

Les Haradrim avaient en effet gagné, mais cette victoire avait un goût amer pour Ëari.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Alors, bien ou _bien_ **?**


	13. II - Chapitre 12

**Bonjour à tous.  
**

Vous trouvez peut-être étrange le ton solennel que j'emploie pour ces salutations, mais aujourd'hui est _**grand jour**_ !

En effet, en presque 2 ans de publications sur ce site et 3 fanfictions à mon actif, jamais cela ne s'était produit...

 _(et là, vous vous demandez tous de quoi je peux bien parler... suspens insoutenable dans le lectorat...)_

Le chapitre précédent est celui qui a reçu le moins de reviews de tous mes chapitres postés YEEEEAAAAAH !

 _(et je compte tout de même 89 chapitres toutes fictions confondues à mon actif, rendez-vous compte! )_

Plus sérieusement, mon moral en a pris un coup et ma motivation à écrire également. Je suis déçue, d'autant plus que je me suis encore plus investie dans cette fiction que dans les autres, ne serait-ce qu'au niveau des personnages et de l'intrigue, mais aussi au niveau de la qualité de rédaction.

Le plus frustrant dans cette histoire, c'est la comparaison entre le nombre de lectures par chapitre (qui tourne toujours aux environs des 200) et le nombre de reviews déposées par chapitre (entre 2 et 6), ce qui fait, si mes calculs sont bons, que seulement 1 à 3% des lecteurs postent leur avis après leur lecture _(et là, on voit bien que j'ai eu BIEN au Bac S)._

Breeef, c'était le coup de gueule du chaton _(car il m'arrive d'être de mauvaise humeur, et pas seulement en période de menstruations)_.

* * *

A présent, reprenons le cours normal des événements **=)**

 **mimi70** : et ouiiii, tu es la première des deux revieweuses de la semaine _hé-hé_ ! Concernant le chapitre précédent et son point de vue unique, j'avais déjà tenté l'expérience dans le chapitre 6 écrit uniquement sous le point de vue d'Andtreh. Je trouve ce genre de chapitre intéressant, et cela permet en effet de développer de longues scènes d'action sans coupure, mais aussi de créer quelques temps forts au niveau de l'enchainement des chapitres **=)** Concernant ta question, les corsaires d'Umbar descendent de Castamir l'Usurpateur qui a été chassé du trône du Gondor. Ils revendiquent donc les terres gondoriennes comme étant les leurs.

 **Miluzine96** : Merciiii ! Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu. Concernant l'homme étrange de Pelargir, nous serons amenés à le recroiser prochainement ;)

Merci à **Azria** , bêtalicorne d'une rapidité et d'une efficacité étonnante =)

La gagnante de la semaine dernière était **Miluzine96** !

 _question_ : Penses-tu un jour écrire une histoire entièrement tirée de ton imagination ou continueras-tu de te consacrer exclusivement aux fanfictions ?

 _réponse_ : Rassures-toi, étonnement personne ne m'a jamais posé cette question ! Je pense continuer de me consacrer aux fanfictions si je parviens à rester motivée, bien que je vais à l'avenir disposer de beaucoup moins de temps. Mon chatonchéri me pousse depuis quelque temps à écrire une histoire sortie de mon imagination, et je dois dire l'idée a fait son chemin _(j'ai déjà un carnet rempli)_. C'est donc en projet, et lorsque ce sera abouti, vous serez bien entendu les premiers informés !

Cette semaine, la gagnante est donc **mimi70**.

Bonne lecture _(j'espère ne pas avoir perdu la moitié des lecteurs après cette longue introduction) **;)**  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 :**

 _ **\- Qui est-ce ?**_

 _La voix fluette résonna contre les murs de pierre, troublant le silence studieux qui régnait dans la vaste salle. Lalwendë quitta des yeux son travail de couture et les leva vers Andreth. La fillette se tenait contre la balustrade qui séparait la salle de l'immense caverne du palais. Ses yeux étaient perdus vers la forêt de piliers finement sculptés qui s'étendait en contrebas._

 _Lalwendë déposa son rond de broderie ainsi que son aiguille et s'approcha de l'enfant. Ses yeux perçants repérèrent rapidement la silhouette élancée qui traversait l'un des nombreux ponts de pierre en direction de la salle du trône._

 _ **\- Il s'agit de Legolas, répondit alors Lalwendë à la fillette.**_ _**\- Pourquoi se rend-il si souvent auprès du Seigneur Thranduil ? Demanda-t-elle alors.**_ _**\- Il est le fil du Roi.**_

 _Andreth parut surprise de cette nouvelle. Elle replongea son regard vers l'Elfe blond qui marchait en contrebas._

 _ **\- A présent tu dois finir ton travail, lui indiqua Lalwendë en retournant s'assoir.**_

 _Cela faisait un mois que l'enfant vivait dans le palais elfique. Les premiers jours loin des siens avaient été difficiles, et Andreth n'était pas sortie de sa chambre ni n'avait touché à la nourriture. Elle avait passé ses nuits à pleurer, enfouie dans les couvertures de son lit. Mais Lalwendë s'était montrée si douce et réconfortante avec la fillette que celle-ci avait fini par se plier à la volonté du Roi._

 _Depuis, elle passait ses journées auprès de Lalwendë. L'Elfe lui apprenait patiemment la lecture et l'écriture de la Langue Commune, la broderie ou encore la connaissance des plantes, et même un peu d'astrologie. Andreth appréciait grandement sa compagnie, car de tous les Elfes présents dans le palais, elle était la seule à lui parler. La présence d'une enfant humaine avait créé le trouble chez les Elfes. Certains souriaient chaleureusement lorsqu'ils apercevaient Andreth déambuler dans les galeries avec Lalwendë, d'autres paraissaient surpris, mais beaucoup se montraient réprobateurs envers les manières familières de l'enfant des Bois._

 _Durant son éducation journalière, Lalwendë lui racontait des histoires fantastiques comme celles sur la Lothlórien que les Elfes de la Forêt Noire conservaient toujours dans leurs cœurs. Des histoires au sujet de la lumière du soleil et des étoiles sur les prairies du bord du Grand Fleuve avant que le monde ne fut devenu gris qui faisaient rêver Andtreh le soir venu._

 _ **\- Andreth ? L'appela à nouveau Lalwendë.**_

 _Mais la fillette ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du Prince Elfe._

 **\- Andreth !**

 _La voix de Lalwendë s'était soudain muée en un cri rauque. Une pression chaude s'abattit alors sur l'épaule de l'enfant, la faisant se retourner._

C'est à ce moment-là que la jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit Radagast penché au-dessus d'elle, une lueur de panique dans le regard.

 **\- Andreth ! Répéta le Magicien. Hâtez-vous, Rhosgobel est attaqué !**

La confusion submergea la jeune femme. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, chassant les brumes de son sommeil et observa les alentours. Des lumières vacillantes provenaient des fenêtres de la maison de Radagast, et envoyaient des ombres menaçantes à l'intérieur. Andtreh n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la lumière d'une dizaine de torches.

 **\- Un groupe d'Orcs de Dol Guldur, lui indiqua le Magicien Brun.**

A présent pleinement réveillée, elle sauta du lit et attrapa ses affaires. Radagast remplissait un sac de toile de diverses fioles et plantes séchées, alors qu'autour delui, les animaux affolés couraient partout. La panique gagna également Andreth. Son corps était agité par les tremblements et des sueurs froides dégoulinaient le long de son dos. Le magicien lui tendit soudain un papier froissé, et la jeune femme reconnut la carte de la Forêt Noire. Elle regarda alors Radagast avec une incompréhension grandissante.

 **\- Prenez-là, vous devez partir, dit alors Radagast.** **\- Mais... Vous ne venez pas...** **\- Ils sont trop nombreux, la coupa-t-il. Je me charge de les occuper un moment, vous aurez ainsi le temps de fuir. Allez directement jusqu'en Lothlorien, ne vous arrêtez pas en chemin.**

Le magicien poussa alors Andreth vers la porte, mais elle se dégagea vivement. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui, elle avait les yeux baignés de larmes. C'était donc son destin de quitter ses amis et les gens qu'elle aimait si brutalement. Sans réfléchir, elle enlaça chaleureusement Radagast et enfouie son visage humide dans sa cape brune. Le Magicien parut surpris de ce contact, et pendant un instant, il resta immobile. Puis, du bout des doigts, il tapota le dos de la jeune femme, se voulant réconfortant. Sa main se referma ensuite sur l'épaule d'Andreth et il la recula. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Radagast se pencha vers elle.

 **\- Surtout que les Orcs ne trouvent pas l'Arkenstone, dit-il avec sérieux. Montrez-la à la Dame des Bois lorsque vous serez arrivée. Ne laissez pas la peur et le chagrin vous envahir, car nos chemins sont amenés à se recroiser. Je vous rejoindrai en Lorien.**

 **\- Merci, se contenta de murmurer la jeune femme.**

 **\- Au-revoir jeune Andreth, répondit le magicien en souriant avant de pousser violemment la porte de sa maison.**

Il attrapa son bâton et bondit à l'extérieur. Les hurlements terrifiants des Orcs résonnèrent depuis les bois, glaçant le sang d'Andreth. Mais la voix grave de Radagast les recouvrit bientôt par des incantations criées dans une langue étrange. Une rafale de vent s'abattit soudain sur la clairière et pénétra dans la maison, faisant voler les cheveux de la jeune femme. Le vent mugissant s'engouffra dans les arbres alors que la voix de Radagast résonnait toujours. Il frappa soudain son bâton sur la terre, avant qu'une lumière aveuglante n'émane de ce dernier.

Andreth vit alors du coin de l'œil les animaux sortir de la maison. Un lièvre s'arrêta à ses côtés, la regarda étrangement, avant de s'enfuir à son tour. Sans réfléchir, la jeune femme suivit l'animal à l'extérieur. Elle fut obligée de plisser les yeux tellement la lumière était forte. Elle distingua les silhouettes sombres des Orcs tapies dans les fourrés, rendues aveugles par le bâton du magicien. Andreth profita de cette diversion et s'enfonça dans la Forêt.

Elle courrait à en perdre haleine, suivant les animaux du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle eut soudain l'impression d'être revenue quelques mois en arrière, lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie du palais de Thranduil et qu'elle avait couru dans la Forêt Noire durant près de deux jours. Derrière elle, les cris des Orcs et du Magicien Brun résonnaient toujours.

 **o o o**

Une odeur rance et avinée réveilla Ëari. A travers ses paupières closes, il vit que le jour s'était levé, mais son esprit était encore embrumé par les vapeurs de l'alcool. Plusieurs ronflements sonores résonnaient autour de lui, et le jeune homme entendit même quelqu'un rendre le contenu son estomac par-dessus le bastingage. De la fête de la veille, Ëari n'avait que peu de souvenirs.

Lorsqu'il souleva ses paupières, sa tête tournoya et sa vue se brouilla rapidement. Il n'avait aucune envie de se lever, mais sa bouche était pâteuse et sa gorge asséchée. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait bu la veille, il avait soif. Réunissant ses forces, il parvint à ouvrir à nouveau les yeux et à se relever en s'aidant du bastingage contre lequel il dormait.

Le pont du Valima était jonché de corsaires endormis, et Ëari repéra même parmi eux quelques filles de joie venues des bordels de Pelargir. Son regard balaya l'une d'elle. Elle était jeune et ses cheveux bruns étaient éparpillés autour de son visage paisiblement endormi. Sa robe était déliée, et glissait de sa poitrine, laissant apparaître un mamelon rosie par la fraicheur matinale.

Ëari se racla la gorge avant de détourner le regard. Des tonneaux de vin trainaient par endroits, l'un d'eux était renversé près de la trappe menant à la cale. Les yeux du jeune homme balayèrent le port de la cité. Il était dans le même état que les navires de la flotte. Pour sûr, les Haradrim avaient bien fêté leur victoire !  
Ëari se dirigea en titubant vers un tonneau d'eau. Il plongea ses mains en coupe et en but le liquide frais à grandes gorgées avant de se nettoyer le visage. Quelque peu revigoré, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent par fragments.

 _Après le discours de Carnistir, la fête avait rapidement commencé à Pelargir. Le prince d'Umbar s'était accaparé le palais seigneurial avec les généraux de l'armée. Les soldats avaient fait amener une quantité folle de tonneaux de bières et de vin dérobés dans les caves de la cité. La musique avait bientôt empli la grande place. La plupart des Gondoriens étaient restés cloîtrés chez eux, mais quelques-uns d'entre eux qui avaient toujours été partisans des descendants de Castamir descendirent dans les rues._  
 _Précédé par le capitaine, Ëari et les hommes du Valima étaient retournés à bord de leur navire, emportant autant de tonneaux qu'ils leur avaient été possible. Une fois sur le pont, ils avaient d'abord levé solennellement leurs choppes pour rendre hommage aux hommes disparus durant l'assaut de la ville. Ils étaient neuf membres de l'équipage à avoir péri, et leurs noms furent cités par le capitaine._

 _Puis, la fête avait commencé. L'alcool avait coulé à flots et l'ivresse s'était éprise de chacun à bord. Ëari avait bu pour tenter de chasser le regard du Gondorien qu'il avait tué. Au bout de quelques choppes, son malaise l'avait enfin quitté._  
 _Durant la soirée, Tahar avait renversé l'un des tonneaux vides sur le pont et était monté dessus en s'aidant des cordages du grand-mât. Il avait fièrement levé sa choppe et sa voix avait résonné sur tout le navire :_

 _ **\- Nous ne serions pas là ce soir, à boire et à chanter, si Ëari n'avait pas réussi à forcer l'entrée de la cité ! A Ëari !**_

 _ **\- A Ëari ! Répétèrent alors tous les hommes présents avant d'engloutir leurs choppes.**_

 _Les joues du concerné étaient devenues rouges et il ne sut dire si c'était l'œuvre de la gêne ou de la bière. Néanmoins, une pointe de fierté explosa au fond de sa poitrine. Des cris s'étaient alors élevés des autres navires, tous amarrés dans le port de Pelargir. Les soldats avaient entendu les clameurs des hommes du Valima, et tous répétèrent leur parole, faisant résonner le nom d'Ëari au-dessus des navires. Car tous avaient pu voir l'exploit du jeune homme, son entrée dans la cité et son arrivée sur la coursive, et tous savaient qu'il avait participé à leur victoire..._

Des bruits de pas troublèrent soudain Ëari dans ses pensées. Le jeune corsaire réalisa qu'il était resté penché au-dessus du tonneau d'eau, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il se releva et se dirigea intrigué vers le bastingage. Il aperçut alors quatre hommes se diriger vers le Valima. C'étaient des soldats d'Umbar, et ils étaient armés. D'un pas décidé, ils montèrent à bord du navire, sous le regard étonné d'Ëari.

 **\- Veuillez-nous suivre, dit alors l'un d'eux d'une voix grave.** **\- Quoi ? Mais...** **\- Sans discuter, le coupa le soldat.**

Ëari remarqua alors que les autres hommes avaient plaqué leurs mains sur les manches de leurs épées. La tension était palpable le pont du Valima. Les muscles du jeune corsaire se contractèrent, prêts à réagir.

 **\- Il ne vous suivra nulle part, dit alors une voix grave derrière lui.**

Du coin de l'œil, Ëari vit apparaître le capitaine qui sortait de sa cabine.

 **\- C'est un ordre du prince, vieillard, siffla le soldat.** **\- Et qui es-tu pour venir m'insulter sur mon propre bâtiment ? Tu ne portes pas l'habit des gardes royaux, et rien ne prouve que ce soit le prince qui t'envoie. A bord de ce navire, je suis le chef et je décide du sort de mes hommes.**

 **\- Tu oses défier ton souverain ? S'exclama le garde.**

Autour d'eux, l'équipage du Valima commençait à se réveiller, troublé par toute cette agitation. Certains hommes se levèrent et s'approchèrent du capitaine en regardant les nouveaux venus d'un air menaçant.

 **\- J'ai mené plus de batailles pour les Rois d'Umbar que n'importe quel homme de cette flotte, répliqua alors le capitaine. Si le Prince a quelques mots à m'adresser, qu'il envoie au moins l'un de ses généraux, et pas un garde de bas étage à peine sorti du ventre de sa mère !**

 **\- On se reverra... murmura alors le garde en fixant Ëari droit dans les yeux.** **\- Déguerpissez avant que je ne vous réduise en charpie ! S'exclama le capitaine.**

Il se tourna ensuite vers Ëari et lui ordonna de le suivre dans sa cabine. Le jeune homme s'exécuta et une fois à l'intérieur il s'assit là où le capitaine lui indiqua. Le vieil homme leur servit alors deux verres de vin. En voyant le liquide sombre, la migraine reprit soudainement Ëari.

 **\- Il faut soigner le mal par le mal, expliqua le capitaine.**

A contrecœur, Ëari but le vin et après quelques instants, sa migraine commença à disparaître pour son plus grand étonnement.

 **\- Je vous remercie, vraiment. Mais vous n'auriez pas du défier le prince.**

Le capitaine soupira et s'installa sur son fauteuil, face au jeune homme.

 **\- J'ai voué allégeance au Roi Alcarmir, et non à son fils. Carnistir est imbu de lui-même et irréfléchi. Il se dit conquérant, mais ce n'est qu'un enfant avide de pouvoir et de sang. Ce qu'il a fait hier, en tuant le seigneur de Pelargir et ses conseillers, va nous causer du tort à tous. Quand tes ennemis te défient, ton devoir est de leur servir du fer et du feu. Mais, lorsqu'ils tombent à genoux, ton devoir est de les aider à se relever. Autrement, personne ne consentira jamais à ployer le genou devant toi.**

Ëari finit son verre en méditant ces paroles.

 **\- Cette victoire ne fait pas de nous des conquérants, ajouta alors dit le capitaine d'un ton sévère.**

 **o o o**

 _Les Hommes avaient toujours trouvé les Elfes des Bois hautains et méfiants, mais depuis qu'Andreth vivait auprès d'eux, elle avait constaté qu'ils étaient en réalité gais et bon vivants, et qu'ils aimaient rire et chanter, particulièrement à la nuit tombée._

 _Les Elfes avaient fini par s'habituer à côtoyer une humaine au sein du palais, et la présence d'Andreth ne semblait plus choquer personne. L'enfant s'était peu à peu fondue dans la masse, abandonnant les manières et les coutumes de son clan au profit de celles que Lalwendë lui apprenait chaque jour._ _Le temps avait passé et à présent, Andreth parvenait à comprendre de courtes phrases en elfique, et savait même prononcer quelques mots d'usage. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et ils pouvaient dorénavant être tressés à l'instar de ceux des Elfes, bien que leur couleur cuivrée soit assez inhabituelle pour les gens du palais._

 _Un matin, Andtreh fut étonnée de l'effervescence inhabituelle qui régnait dans les cavernes. Elle suivit Lalwendë dans les galeries et croisa des Elfes qui portaient quantité detonneaux et de paniers de nourritures. En arrivant dans l'immense caverne, Andreth découvrit que celle-ci avait été décorée de fleurs fraiches et que de nombreux Elfes s'y trouvaient._

 _ **\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda alors l'enfant à Lalwendë.**_

 _ **\- Nous préparons la fête de la Lumière des Étoiles, lui répondit alors l'Elfe en souriant. Toute lumière est sacrée pour les Eldar, mais les Elfes des Bois aiment plus encore celle des étoiles. Regarde, le Seigneur Thranduil part chasser pour l'occasion.**_

 _Du coin de l'œil, Andreth vit alors le Roi Elfe qui descendait gracieusement les marches de la salle du trône, suivi par sa cour. Il avait revêtu une armure dorée et une cape aux couleurs de la Forêt. Un magnifique arc était accroché dans son dos et une fine couronne était posée sur ses cheveux. L'enfant resta immobile et fascinée par la beauté et la prestance du Seigneur des lieux._

 _Alors que Thranduil se dirigeait vers le hall du palais, son regard froid croisa celui d'Andtreh. Surprise, la fillette se sentit aussitôt intimidée et se contenta de s'incliner comme Lalwendë lui avait appris. Le Roi Elfe sembla satisfait et détourna ses yeux rapidement. Andtreh le regarda s'éloigner en silence et contempla avec fascination l'arc sculpté qui trônait dans son dos._

Un craquement sonore tira Andreth de ses rêveries. Ses yeux s'abaissèrent vers le sol couvert de feuilles mortes et elle découvrit la branche sur laquelle elle venait de marcher. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle parcourait la Forêt Noire, slalomant entre les arbres sinistres sans savoir si elle marchait dans la bonne direction. Après sa fuite de Rhosgobel, elle avait fini par perdre la trace des animaux de Radagast, et à présent elle errait dans les bois en priant pour pouvoir en sortir un jour. Elle avait tenté de suivre la carte du Magicien Brun, mais ne parvenait pas à se repérer au milieu de cette immense forêt. Par chance, elle n'avait pas croisé de sombres créatures sur son chemin.

Andreth voulut se concentrer sur les alentours, mais le flot de ses souvenirs revint à la charge et submergea bien vite son esprit...

 _ **\- Puis-je te laisser seule pour quelques heures aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda Lalwendë alors qu'elle et Andreth arrivaient dans la salle de travail.**_

 _ **\- Où allez-vous ? Demanda alors la fillette surprise car jamais l'Elfe ne s'était absentée en sa présence.**_

 _ **\- Mon époux est rentré pour la fête de la Lumière des Étoiles, répondit alors Lalwendë.**_

 _Cette fois, Andreth ne put dissimuler son étonnement. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que l'Elfe était mariée. Remarquant son trouble, Lalwendë reprit :_

 _ **\- La plupart des Elfes se marient durant leur jeunesse, lorsque les temps ne sont pas troublés. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, va voir l'une des servantes.**_

 _Andtreh acquiesça et se retrouva donc seule avec sa broderie. Mais l'ennui la gagna rapidement. Le temps s'écoulait bien plus vite lorsque Lalwendë lui contait des histoires._  
 _La fillette soupira longuement avant de lâcher son aiguille. Ses yeux balayèrent les environs déserts. Après une légère hésitation, elle finit par se lever et se diriger vers la porte. Elle se faufila discrètement dans le couloir et s'éloigna de la caverne principale où l'agitation des préparatifs régnait toujours. Elle parcourut plusieurs galeries désertes et descendit quelques escaliers taillés dans la roche, jusqu'à arriver à un endroit du palais qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu._

 _Le bruit de la rivière souterraine se faisait plus fort dans cette partie du palais, et elle ne devait pas couler loin. Les pieds d'Andreth la guidèrent jusqu'à une galerie peu éclairée. La fillette entendit des gardes qui approchaient dans sa direction en discutant. Elle se cacha dans l'ombre et cessa de respirer alors que les Elfes la dépassaient. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être découverte et réprimandée par le Roi._ _Une fois seule, la curiosité poussa Andreth à poursuivre son exploration dans la galerie. Elle finit par atteindre de lourdes portes dont l'un des battants était resté entre-ouvert. Une vive lumière provenait de l'interstice. Intriguée, la fillette le poussa et s'arrêta dans l'embrasure, bouche-bée._

 _Face à elle se trouvait un vaste espace baigné par la lumière du jour. La voûte de la caverne avait laissé place au ciel, la rivière coulait à quelques mètres et les rayons du soleil faisaient miroiter son eau claire. A une trentaine de mètres, les parois de la caverne s'écartaient brusquement, et le sol semblait se dérober, laissant apparaître les cimes des arbres de la Forêt Noire. Leurs feuillages sombres s'étendaient à perte de vue._

 _L'immense salle était déserte et Andreth y pénétra silencieusement. Elle s'avança jusqu'à l'extrémité de la terrasse et découvrit que le sol plongeait abruptement à plusieurs dizaines de mètres en contrebas. Il était impossible de quitter le palais par cette voie. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, la fillette aperçut des tables et des bancs installés contre la paroi mousseuse de la caverne. Des cibles soigneusement peintes étaient disposées à l'autre extrémité de la terrasse. Un arc était posé sur l'une des tables._ _Fascinée, Andreth s'approcha et contempla l'arme taillée dans une seule pièce de bois. Les doigts de la fillette effleurèrent l'arc, glissant sur les gravures dorées._

 _ **\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici.**_

 _Andtreh sursauta et se retourna vivement. Elle rougit en découvrant le dénommé Legolas. Ses mains glissèrent dans son dos et ses yeux se baissèrent vers le sol. Le Prince Elfe était arrivé sans bruit et l'avait surprise. Andreth recula peu à peu alors que son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. L'Elfe dû sentir sa panique, car son regard se radoucit et il s'approcha doucement. Il saisit une flèche ainsi que l'arc, et le banda si rapidement qu'Andreth s'en rendit à peine compte. La flèche siffla et se planta au centre de l'une des cibles._

 _La fillette ne put empêcher une moue d'étonnement se dessiner sur son visage, rapidement remplacée par un large sourire._

 _ **\- Mon père m'avait fabriqué un petit arc, avec une branche et une corde, dit soudain Andtreh d'un air mélancolique.**_

 _ **\- Je pourrais t'apprendre... répondit alors Legolas. Mais je ne pourrais le faire sans le consentement de mon père.**_

 _Andtreh voulait répondre, mais des cors retentirent soudain au loin. Leur son clair résonna contre les parois de la caverne. Thranduil rentrait de sa grande chasse. Andtreh salua alors Legolas et repartit vers ses appartements._

 _La fête de la Lumière des Étoiles débuta peu après le retour du Roi. Pour l'occasion, Lalwendë avait aidé Andreth à revêtir une robe grise brodée de fils d'argent. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans l'immense caverne du Roi, Andreth fut éblouie par le spectacle qui s'y déroulait. Des centaines de lanternes illuminaient le palais, faisant scintiller les parois humides et la rosée déposée sur les fleurs. La voûte avait été dégagée de la mousse et des branchages et laissait par endroit apparaître le ciel étoilé._ _Des tables de banquets avaient été dressées sur une vaste esplanade et elles étaient garnies de plats variés. Les gibiers ramenés de la chasse avaient été servis à table et leur fumet savoureux venaient chatouiller les narines d'Andreth. Le vin ne manquait pas et coulait en abondance. Il avait été importé spécialement des célèbres vignobles du Dorwinion pour l'occasion._

 _Sur une estrade surmontée de lanternes argentées, le Roi et sa cour étaient installés autour d'une table richement décorée. Andtreh croisa le regard de Legolas qui était assis aux côtés de son père. Les lèvres du prince s'étirèrent en un sourire complice._

 _Les voix cristallines des Elfes emplissaient la caverne alors que de douces mélodies s'élevaient vers les étoiles. Andtreh en comprit quelques paroles et se laissa bercer par la musique :_

 _Ô Elbereth ! Gilthoniel !  
Nous nous souvenons encore, nous qui demeurons  
Dans cette terre lointaine sous les arbres,  
De ta lumière stellaire sur les mers occidentales._

Les paroles du chant elfique résonnaient dans la tête d'Andreth alors qu'elle parcourait encore et toujours la Forêt Noire. La nuit tombait rapidement, et les bois déjà sombres d'ordinaire devinrent bientôt si obscures qu'il fut difficile pour la jeune femme d'avancer.

Une pâle lumière lointaine se diffusait pourtant entre les troncs des arbres, et Andtreh la suivit. La fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir dans tout son corps, mais elle réunit ses dernières forces et parvint à se rapprocher. Elle réalisa bientôt que la forêt devenait moins dense, les arbres étaient plus clairsemés, et la lumière du soir pénétrait plus facilement entre leurs cimes.

Après maintes heures de marche, Andtreh parvint enfin à l'orée de la Forêt Noire. Elle était tellement soulagée que des larmes de joie perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Elle déboucha d'entre les arbres sombres et arriva sur une vaste plaine enneigée. Le paysage d'une blancheur étincelante sous la lumière du soir s'étendait à des milles à la ronde, ponctué par endroits par quelques bosquets et amas de rochers. Au loin, la neige laissait place à d'immenses marais, et derrière eux une chaine de montagnes se dressait. Le soleil descendait derrière ses pics recouverts de neige. La jeune femme était donc allée vers l'Ouest de la Forêt, soit dans la bonne direction. Une bonne étoile l'avait surement guidée. Elle lança un regard entendu à l'Arkenstone qui se trouvait enfouie dans l'une ses poches.

Andreth sortit de son manteau la carte que Radagast lui avait donnée et chercha à repérer sa position. Si elle s'en tenait aux inscriptions, elle se trouvait non loin des Champs-aux-Iris et des Monts Brumeux. La Lorien devait donc se trouver un peu plus au Sud.

Ne souhaitant pas s'attarder aux abords de la Forêt Noire, Andtreh s'avança à travers la plaine enneigée, bien décidée à se rapprocher du royaume de la Dame des Bois. Mais à peine eut-elle fait quelques mètres à découvert qu'un mauvais pressentiment s'empara d'elle.

Ses yeux balayèrent les alentours, et elle repéra soudain plusieurs silhouettes sombres et massives qui s'approchaient. En plissant les yeux, la jeune femme remarqua qu'il s'agissait de loups immenses. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se retourna et se précipita vers la Forêt Noire. Les arbres pourraient surement la cacher.

Mais un hurlement fendit le silence du soir. Andreth sentit ses poils se hérisser. En jetant un bref regard vers les loups, elle constata qu'ils courraient dans sa direction. Affolée, sa vitesse redoubla. Alors qu'elle avait presque atteint l'orée des bois un grognement menaçant la figea sur place. Ses pieds se plantèrent dans la neige, et tout son corps se mit à trembler.

Elle se tourna très lentement en tentant de respirer le plus calmement possible et découvrit avec horreur un loup géant à quelques mètres d'elle. Andreth se souvenait avoir entendu parler de ces bêtes au palais de Thranduil. C'étaient des wargs, des loups de l'Ombre. Celui qui lui faisait face était gris, et ses yeux brillants la contemplaient d'un air menaçant, lui intimant de ne pas bouger.

Bientôt, d'autres wargs arrivèrent et l'encerclèrent. Les jambes d'Andreth n'eurent soudain plus la force de la supporter et elle s'écroula au milieu de la neige, faisant naitre plusieurs grognements dans la meute. L'un des loups se rapprocha alors dangereusement d'elle, dévoilant ses crocs acérés.

 **\- Assez ! Résonna alors une voix claire.**

Le warg s'arrêta aussitôt d'avancer. Surprise, Andreth releva doucement la tête, mais ne vit que les immenses loups qui l'entouraient. Elle crut alors avoir rêvé, mais soudain, la meute s'écarta, et un warg fauve apparut. Andtreh découvrit avec stupéfaction qu'une femme était installée sur le dos du loup.

Fin du chapitre.


	14. II - Chapitre 13

**Yo les chatons !**

Un jour de publication de retard _shameonme_ , mais cette année la reprise est intensive... L'avantage, c'est que vos n'aurez que 6 petits jours à attendre avant d'avoir le chapitre suivant _hé-hé_ !

Petite précision supplémentaire : évidemment mon "petit coup de gueule" de la semaine dernière ne s'adressait pas au clan des "fidèles revieweuses" _(merciiii les filles de me suivre depuis presque 2 ans maintenant)_

 **Miluzine96** : OMG tes comparaisons avec GoT me flattent **;)** Le Roi Alcarmir mène ses propres armées à travers le Harad _(avec les Oliphants toussa toussa)_

 **mimi70** : concernant Andreth, oui elle n'a que peu vieilli durant son séjour chez les Elfes malgré les nombreuses décennies **=)**

 **Hinata des bois** : ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai toujours le projet d'une fiction sur Loki sous le coude, reste simplement à savoir quand j'aurais le temps de m'y mettre ;)

 **MMSSR** : et oui, j'ai essayé de ménager l'effet de surprise pour l'arrivée d'Elenna !

 **Zeriame** : Salut et bienvenue par ici ! Contente que cette fiction te plaise, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite =)

 **blue sky** : Bienvenue à toi aussi et merciii ! Et oui, je laisse parler mon imagination et mon âme d'exploratrice à travers les contrées méconnues de la Terre du Milieu **;)**

.

La semaine dernière, la gagnante était mimi70 !

 _question_ : Je suis un peu à court d'idée concernant une question, mais j'ai ça qui m'est venu en tête : si jamais tu devais changer quelque chose dans la trilogie du Hobbit, qu'est-ce que ce serait, et pourquoi ?

 _réponse_ : Je te rassure tout de suite, ta question est très bien trouvée ! Comme beaucoup, j'effacerais complètement le personnage de Tauriel des films. Je dois admettre que j'étais contente aux premiers abord de voir enfin une figure féminine (voir féministe) mise en avant dans une adaptation de Tolkien. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce personnage devienne une guimauve sur pattes, et tombe folle d'amour pour un Nain en à peine un regard ? J'aurais préféré voir une femme forte se battant pour ses idéaux, point final. De plus, sans Tauriel, la fin des films n'aurait pas été gâchée par des mièvreries inutiles, avec des dialogues dignes des feux de l'amour. La fin aurait pu respecter celle du roman, bien meilleure selon moi. Voilà **=)**

.

Cette semaine, la gagnante est... **blue sky** ! _(et si tu pouvais nous ramener un peu de_ ciel bleu _en passant, tu serais un amour ! blaguedemerdedumardisoir Herm )_

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 :**

Les flammes crépitaient et léchaient la carcassedu gibier qui cuisait à la broche. La chaleur du feu de camp faisait fondre la neige à proximité du foyer, et réchauffait les guerriers assis autour. Les nuits d'hiver étaient rudes dans les Terres Sauvages, et tous étaient contents de ce moment de répit.

Les yeux d'Elenna étaient perdus dans les flammes rougeoyantes qui ondulaient vers le ciel noir. La jeune femme était installée sur un arbre couché, avec une dizaine d'Hommes Sauvages, les autres étaient en train de se reposer sous des tentes de fortunes ou de monter la garde autour du camp.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils avaient quitté Fyrmarr et les Champs-aux-Iris, et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le Sud. Le bataillon était petit, composé seulement d'une trentaine d'hommes. C'était là un souhait d'Elenna. Elle voulait pouvoir se déplacer discrètement et rapidement, et un régiment entier ne serait pour sûr pas passé inaperçu et aurait ralenti leur progression. Néanmoins, le petit groupe de guerriers pouvaient compter sur la présence d'alliés aussi précieux qu'inattendus. En effet, la meute de wargs les suivait depuis la capitale. Tout en regardant le feu, Elenna se souvint de la venue des loups à Fyrmarr une semaine plus tôt...

 _ **\- Racà !**_

 _La voix de la jeune femme résonna dans les bois. Le warg pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et jappa en signe de reconnaissance. Elenna n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le warg était vivant, et il était revenu ! Un rire cristallin s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres alors que l'adrénaline quittait son corps, remplacée par le soulagement._

 _Le warg leva alors la tête et poussa un hurlement sonore. C'est alors que les autres loups sortirent un à un des broussailles et s'avancèrent tout autour d'Elenna. La jeune femme en compta quinze et elle resta sur ses gardes. Elle constata qu'ils obéissaient à Racà. Il était devenu leur chef. Face à elle, le warg fauve s'inclina, rapidement imités pour tous les autres. Elenna comprit. Ils lui vouaient fidélité._

 _La jeune femme resta près d'une heure en compagnie des loups, cachée de la vue de tous par les arbres de la forêt, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Autour d'Elenna, les wargs attendaient docilement. Certains s'étaient allongés, croisant leurs pattes sous leurs museaux, d'autres se disputaient un lièvre fraichement chassé, d'autres encore guettaient l'horizon. Racà était resté près de la jeune femme, et celle-ci lui caressait le flanc, d'abord avec hésitation puis plus franchement._

 _Le soleil poursuivait sa course, et à présent il commençait à descendre derrière les hauteurs des Monts Brumeux. Il fallait qu'Elenna prenne une décision. Elle ne pouvait pas éternellement restée dans cette forêt. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se leva et se tourna vers les loups._

 _ **\- Racà, tu vas venir avec moi, dit-elle alors d'une voix claire. Vous autres, vous restez ici.**_

 _Elenna ne sut dire si les wargs l'avaient comprise, mais lorsqu'elle s'avança vers l'orée de la forêt, le chef de la meute la suivit. Tous deux s'avancèrent jusqu'à la dernière rangée d'arbres et s'arrêtèrent un instant pour contempler la ville qui s'étendait en contrebas de la colline. Debout côte à côte, le visage de la jeune femme n'arrivait qu'au garrot du loup._

 _Après quelques dernières hésitations, Elenna commença à descendre les pentes enneigées de la colline. Ses bottes s'enfonçaient dans la poudreuse et il en était de même pour les pattes du warg. Tous deux arrivèrent bientôt à proximité des premiers campements de soldats. A mesure qu'ils approchaient, Elenna put entendre le silence se faire parmi les Hommes Sauvages qui se trouvaient là. Nombre d'entre eux vinrent aux limites du campement et contemplèrent l'arrivée de la jeune femme et du loup. Elenna aperçut certains d'entre eux bander des arcs dans la direction de Racà. Elle s'arrêta alors à quelques mètres des premières tentes et le warg l'imita._

 _Un des hommes finit par se détacher du groupe qui leur faisait face et s'approcha lentement. Il resta malgré tout à bonne distance du loup et s'adressa à la jeune femme._

 _ **\- Dame Elenna, dit-il en s'inclinant sans perdre la bête des yeux. Êtes-vous en danger ?**_ _**\- Il n'y a aucun danger ici, si ce n'est vos flèches pointées dans ma direction. Allez quérir le Roi.**_

 _L'homme acquiesça et repartit vers le campement alors que toujours plus de soldats arrivaient, intrigués par le spectacle étrange qu'offraient Elenna et le loup. La jeune femme serra les dents et attendit._

 _Son frère finit par apparaître d'entre les tentes. Les hommes s'écartèrent en s'inclinant, et Wulf s'avança sans crainte vers Elenna. Ses yeux balayèrent un instant le warg fauve mais se plantèrent rapidement dans ceux de la jeune femme. Il ne semblait y avoir aucune peur ni aucune suspicion dans son regard, contrairement à ceux des autres soldats. C'était cette confiance indéfectible qui les unissait depuis leur naissance qu'Elenna appréciait le plus dans leur relation de jumeaux. Elle n'eut besoin que peu de mots pour se faire comprendre par Wulf._

 _ **\- Nous avons de nouveaux alliés, dit-elle simplement.**_

 _Son frère se contenta d'acquiescer. Il connaissait l'histoire de sa sœur, elle lui avait raconté son périple pour revenir jusqu'à Fyrmarr et sa rencontre avec le loup. Wulf se tourna alors vers le campement et fit signe aux soldats de baisser leurs armes._

 _Comprenant qu'il était le bienvenu, Racà pencha sa tête en arrière, ouvrit sa gueule, et laissa échapper un hurlement sonore. Aussitôt, les wargs de sa meute sortirent d'entre les bois et rejoignirent les Hommes Sauvages..._

A présent, les loups étaient allongés autour du camp, un peu plus loin dans la pénombre. Soudain l'un d'eux se dressa sur ses pattes. Ses yeux plongèrent vers l'orée de la Forêt Noire alors que ses oreilles se plaquèrent en arrière, comme s'il était à l'affut. Elenna et la dizaine de guerriers assis avec elle ne manquèrent pas une miette de la scène. Un homme surgit alors d'entre les bosquets et se dirigea vers le feu de camp. C'était l'un des soldats qui montait la garde.

 **\- Quelqu'un traverse la plaine, dit-il vivement en arrivant près d'Elenna.** **\- Surement un éclaireur des Rohirrim, répondit la jeune femme en se levant d'un bond.**

Elle saisit son épée qui trônait sur le tronc à côté d'elle et la rangea dans son fourreau tout en donnant des directives :

 **\- Konrad, prépare la défense du camp. Je pars devant.**

D'un discret sifflement, elle appela Racà. Le warg arriva aussitôt, et les autres loups ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre. Le chef de la meute s'inclina docilement, et Elenna se hissa sur son dos. Elle serra ses cuisses autour du loup et enroula ses mains dans les poils épais de son cou. Elle plaqua ensuite son corps contre celui bouillant du warg, et ce dernier s'élança à toute allure vers la plaine. C'était une drôle de sensation de monter une pareille bête, bien différente de celle que de monter un cheval. La jeune femme ressentait tous les mouvements de Racà, tous ses muscles puissants qui se contractaient les uns après les autres, et la chaleur qui se diffusait dans son corps sous son épaisse fourrure.

La meute arriva rapidement autour de l'étranger. Racà dut grogner afin de pouvoir passer entre la barrière menaçante que formaient les loups. Elenna s'attendait à voir un Rohirrim, aussi elle fut surprise en découvrant l'étranger. Sous ses yeux se recroquevillait une silhouette dont le visage était dissimulé par le capuchon de sa cape. L'étranger était vêtu de vert et de brun à la manière des Hommes de l'Est. Malgré tout, il y avait dans sa posture et ses manières quelque chose d'elfique. Mais Elenna savait que ce n'était pas un Elfe, car ces derniers ne quittaient plus la Forêt Noire et ne se baladaient plus sur les plaines depuis bien longtemps. Autour de l'étranger, les wargs grognaient et montraient leurs crocs, se rapprochant toujours plus.

 **\- Assez ! Ordonna alors Elenna d'une voix sévère et les wargs s'arrêtèrent aussitôt. Vous êtes sur les terres des Hommes Sauvages, poursuivit-elle à l'encontre de l'étranger. Qui êtes-vous pour les parcourir sans autorisation ?**

Un bruissement de feuilles fut sursauter Elenna. Son regard quitta l'étranger et plongea vers l'obscurité de la Forêt Noire qui se trouvait à quelques dizaines de mètres. Sans perdre une seconde, elle dégaina son épée, s'attendant à être attaquée par quelques alliés de l'étranger. Mais rien ne se produisit et le silence redevint roi. En voyant les silhouettes sinistres des arbres, la jeune femme réprima un frisson. Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, cette forêt maudite l'avait toujours effrayée. Ses yeux balayèrent ensuite les plaines vers le Sud, car encore plus que les bois, Elenna craignait une embuscade de la part des Rohirrim. Son impatience grandit, alors que face à elle, l'étranger demeurait muet.

 **\- Allons dépêchez-vous de vous faire connaître, ces plaines sont dangereuses ! Dit-elle à l'étranger tout en brandissant son épée dans sa direction.**

La silhouette ôta alors son capuchon, et Elenna découvrit avec étonnement qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme. Ses cheveux cuivrés encadraient son visage dont les traits fins et délicats laissaient transparaître une certaine jeunesse. Les yeux sombres d'Elenna croisèrent alors ceux limpides et perçants de la jeune femme. Il y avait dans son regard une certaine maturité et une certaine sagesse.

 **\- Je me nomme Andtreh, murmura alors l'étrangère. Je viens de la cité de Dale et je me rends en Lothlorien.**

Les sourcils d'Elenna se froncèrent d'un air suspicieux, mais elle finit par ranger son épée dans son fourreau. Si cela avait était un Rohirrim, elle l'aurait tué sans hésitation. Mais cette étrangère cachait quelques secrets, elle en était sure...

 **o o o**

Quelques jours après la fête qui avait enflammée Pelargir en l'honneur de la victoire des corsaires d'Umbar, des hommes se présentèrent à nouveau sur le pont du Valima avec pour requête qu'Ëari les accompagne. Cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas de simples soldats, mais des hommes de la garde royale du prince Carnistir. Et cette fois, le capitaine du navire ne put contester leur légitimité et Ëari dut partir, escorté par la garde.

A mesure qu'il marchait vers le palais seigneurial, l'angoisse naissait au fond du cœur de jeune corsaire. Elle se diffusait dans ses veines et nouait sa gorge. Que Carnistir le convoque ne pouvait signifier qu'une mauvaise nouvelle pour lui... Alors qu'Ëari et les gardes parcouraient les rues sinueuses et ombragées de la cité portuaire, les yeux clairs du jeune homme cherchèrent une échappatoire. Malheureusement, la bonne étoile qui l'avait guidé pendant la bataille semblait à présent l'avoir abandonné.

Le petit groupe finit par arriver sur la place principale. L'endroit était désert, abandonné par la population qui craignait le courroux de Carnistir. Le corps de l'ancien seigneur avait rejoint celui de ces conseillers, pendu à l'un des nombreux gibets, et servait d'exemple pour lutter contre toute tentative de rébellion. La chaleur avait accéléré la décomposition des corps. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait était nauséabonde, et lorsqu'Ëari passa à côté des gibets afin de rejoindre le palais, il dut cesser de respirer.

Escorté de part et d'autre par les gardes, Ëari arriva devant le palais. Il fut une fois de plus impressionné par la blancheur du marbre qui le recouvrait ainsi que par le savant découpage des colonnes, des ogives et des décors dentelés. Pourtant, le jeune homme savait que cette architecture immaculée était loin d'égaler celle de la capitale du Gondor. Minas Tirith était connue de tous en Terre du Milieu, et la beauté de la Cité Blanche était contée par nombre de voyageurs jusque sur les lointaines terres du Harad.

Les portes du palais s'ouvrirent sans un grincement, et à peine Ëari les eut franchies que la fraicheur intérieure l'entoura, le faisant frissonner. Il fut escorté à travers un escalier décoré d'une fresque jusqu'à une vaste salle dont la magnificence laissa le jeune homme sans voix. Les rayons du soleil pénétraient par de hautes fenêtres et se reflétaient sur les plafonds en voûtains dorés, et baignaient la salle d'une lumière chaleureuse. Les murs étaient ornés de tapisseries tissées savamment, mais la plupart d'entre elles avaient été décrochées par les Haradrim.

Mais Ëari n'eut guère le temps de prolonger sa contemplation des lieux. Au centre de la pièce étaient dressées des tables sur une estrade autour desquelles étaient installés les généraux de l'armée d'Umbar. Carnisitir siégeait au centre, et ses yeux sombres étaient braqués sur Ëari. Ce dernier s'inclina et salua les dirigeants.

 **\- Ainsi donc te voilà, Ëari petit-fils d'Ermir, dit alors le prince d'une voix froide. Approche.**

Le jeune corsaire sentait la menace sous-jacente au ton de la voix de Carnistir. Il déglutit et s'avança près de la tablée. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait directement face à son frère.

 **\- Tes exploits lors de la bataille précèdent ta venue, poursuivit Carnistir. Nous tous ici sommes témoins de ton courage.**

Les six généraux assis de part et d'autre du prince acquiescèrent. Ëari ne parvenait pas à se détendre. Cette reconnaissance publique de la part du prince cachait quelque chose, il en était sûr.

 **\- Cependant, prends garde. Le plus courageux des hommes peut-être percé d'une seule flèche...**

Carnistir laissa sa phrase en suspens. Des sueurs froides naquirent à la racine des cheveux d'Ëari et coulèrent dans son dos. Le jeune homme réprima un frisson. Malgré tout, il ne se déroba pas et soutint le regard du prince. Ce dernier enfouit soudain ses mains sous la table. Le corps d'Ëari se tendit, prêt à réagir. Il s'attendait à voir surgir une arme, mais contre toute attente, Carnistir se contenta de sortir une bourse. Il la déposa sur la table et les pièces qu'elles contenaient tintèrent bruyamment.

 **\- Voici ta récompense, afin de saluer ton action, indiqua le prince en désignant les pièces d'or.**

Ëari s'approcha de la table, méfiant. Un fin sourire étirait les lèvres de Carnistir. Lorsqu'il attrapa la bourse, ses yeux clairs rencontrèrent les pupilles sombres du prince. Il y lut une animosité viscérale à son égard, loin du sourire de façade que Carnistir affichait.

 **\- Tu peux disposer, annonça alors le prince sans le quitter des yeux.**

Ëari n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Leur conversation s'achevait-elle vraiment ainsi, sans qu'il n'y ait de menaces ou de sanctions ? Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il s'inclina à nouveau et quitta la salle.

 **o o o**

La meute ne tarda pas à rejoindre le camp des Hommes Sauvages dissimulé derrière quelques bosquets épineux. Les guerriers virent arriver une étrange compagnie. Elenna avait ligotée l'étrangère et l'avait chargée sur le dos d'un des wargs avant d'elle-même remonter sur Racà. Les yeux des hommes s'écarquillèrent en découvrant la prisonnière. Quelques-uns d'entre eux sifflèrent et d'autres lui firent des signes vulgaires, mais la jeune femme les ignora.

Elenna posa le pied à terre, et après avoir caressé le flanc de Racà, elle alla faire descendre l'étrangère sous les regards amusés des guerriers. La guerrière la mena ensuite sous sa tente. Ce n'était pas l'une des belles tentes de Fyrrmar faites d'empiècement de cuir, de broderies et de dorures. Il s'agissait d'un simple abri de voyage, modeste et minimaliste, qui servait à protéger ses occupants des intempéries et de la fraicheur de la nuit. L'intérieur se composait d'un foyer central, d'une paillasse recouverte de fourrures et d'une malle de voyage.

Elenna fit assoir l'étrangère près du pilier central avant de lui faire face. Elle la détailla alors des pieds à la tête. Toutes deux avaient l'air d'avoir le même âge, et pourtant elles n'avaient rien en commun. Les traits du visage de la prisonnière étaient doux et d'eux émanait une certaine innocence, alors que le visage d'Elenna était marqué par la gravité. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés étrangement. Et ses yeux étaient aussi clairs et bleus qu'un ciel d'été, alors que ceux d'Elenna étaient sombres et orageux. Pourtant, l'étrangère dissimulait une maturité sans égale, Elenna pouvait le sentir.

 **\- Vous dites vous appeler Andtreh.**

L'étrangère acquiesça silencieusement.

 **\- Et venir de Dale, poursuivit Elenna. Mais vous mentez. A moins que mes yeux ne soient abusés par quelques sorcelleries, les tresses que vous arborez sont elfiques.**

Le rouge monta aux joues de la fameuse Andreth. Les flammes du foyer avaient réchauffé Elenna, et cette dernière retira sa cape et son col de fourrure. Elle entendit alors l'étrangère murmurer. L'étonnement d'Andtreh était palpable et ses yeux étaient braqués vers le cou d'Elenna.

 **\- Qu'avez-vous dit ? Demanda cette dernière soudain suspicieuse.** **\- Le Nauglamir... répéta plus fortement la prisonnière.**

Elenna comprit alors qu'Andreth désignait son collier. La pierre de ce dernier commença à briller, mais la prisonnière n'en parut pas troublée. Elle le regardait comme si elle savait de quoi il s'agissait. Le trouble s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes. Elenna s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'un froissement de tissu troubla leur conversation. La jeune femme se retourna et constata qu'un pan de la tente s'écartait pour laisser apparaître Konrad. Celui-ci resta dans l'embrasure et s'inclina légèrement.

 **\- Un crébain est arrivé, annonça-t-il alors.**

Elenna lança un regard suspicieux à la prisonnière, puis après une légère hésitation, elle suivit Konrad à l'extérieur de la tente. Tous deux marchèrent jusqu'au feu de camp près duquel s'était posé l'oiseau. Sans perdre de temps, Elenna défit le message accroché à sa patte et le lut silencieusement. Ses yeux quittèrent ensuite le papier et balayèrent l'assemblée qui se trouvait autour du feu.

 **\- Les Haradrim ont pris Pelargir il y a deux jours.**

 **o o o**

Lorsqu'Ëari fut de retour sur le port de Pelargir, il repéra à quelques dizaines de mètres une foule attroupée sur le pont du Valima. Le jeune homme ne sut dire pourquoi, mais un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit. Il accéléra le pas et arriva rapidement au pied du navire. Des premiers murmures lui parvinrent alors qu'il montait sur le pied.

 **\- C'est arrivé d'un coup, comme si la foudre l'avait frappé...** **\- … On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui...**

Ëari dû se frayer un chemin entre les hommes d'équipage avant d'enfin parvenir au premier rang. Là, son cœur manqua un battement. Au beau milieu du pont était allongé le capitaine, immobile et livide. Ces yeux étaient rivés vers le ciel, mais ils ne brillaient plus. De la salive coulait de sa bouche et s'étalait sur le pont. Deux corsaires étaient agenouillés autour de lui, tentant de faire leur possible pour l'aider, mais il était trop tard. L'homme était mort. Sous le choc, Ëari sentit ses jambes se dérober. Il s'éloigna du cadavre et s'accrocha au bastingage, tentant de retrouver ses esprits. Il ferma les yeux et inhala l'air marin. Cela ne pouvait être l'œuvre du hasard.

Dès qu'il en fut capable, le jeune homme se rua vers la cabine du capitaine. Une fois à l'intérieur, il repéra bien vite la cruche de vin et le godet posé sur le bureau du capitaine. Des gouttes du liquide sombres parsemaient les cartes de navigation qui étaient déroulées. La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit à nouveau et Tahar apparut dans l'embrasure. Ëari s'approcha du bureau, méfiant, sous les yeux de son ami. Il porta le verre à son nez et détecta, entre les arômes du vin, une légère odeur herbacée.

 **\- Du poison ! S'exclama le jeune homme en repoussant vivement le verre.**

 **\- Un groupe de Gondoriens a apporté de nouveaux tonneaux de vin durant ton absence ! Indiqua alors Tahar.**

 **\- Ce ne sont pas les Gondoriens, répliqua alors Ëari d'un air pensif.**

Les pensées fusaient dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas été convoqué par Carnistir pour avoir une récompense... Le prince l'avait volontairement éloigné du navire pendant qu'il tuait le capitaine. Là était donc sa menace à l'égard d'Ëari...

Fin du chapitre.


	15. II - Chapitre 14

_**Lecteurs du lundi soir, bonsoir !**_

Ravie de voir que la rencontre entre nos deux héroïnes vous ai plu ! Et oui, il fallait bien que cela arrive à un moment dans l'histoire, et je trépignais d'impatience de vous surprendre =)

 **mimi70** : j'admets que Tauriel a des bons côtés, si on oublie toute l'intrigue amoureuse **=)**

 **MMSSR** : J'ai l'impression que tu ne portes pas Carnistir dans ton cœur mouahaha !

 **Miluzine96** : et ouiii, tu as remarqué ce petit détournement de la fameuse réplique de notre Elfe favori **;)** _conseil du jour : toujours avec quelques wargs sous la main !_

 **Hinata des bois** : je peux comprendre ton étonnement par rapport à la réaction d'Elenna. Néanmoins il faut se mettre à sa place : elle découvre une étrangère sur ses terres en temps de guerre, sa méfiance est donc légitime **=)**

 **blue sky** : aaah une lectrice suisse ! Il fait beau aussi par chez moi _(je ne suis pas non plus trop loin de ton pays)_

.

La semaine dernière, la gagnante était ... **blue sky** :

 _question_ : Pour les pierres (oui j'ai deviné ce qu'elles sont en réalité, mais je ne dirai rien afin de ne pas "spoiler" si tu ne veux pas que cela se sache encore ;) ) qu'est ce qui t'as poussé à écrire dessus, et vont-elles interagir seulement dans les destins de nos héros ou aussi aider les événements liés à la guerre de l'Anneau?

 _réponse_ : Et ouiii, comme beaucoup de lecteurs, tu te doutes de la nature de ces trois mystérieuses pierres ! J'ai eu l'idée d'écrire dessus après plusieurs heures de recherche sur les écrits et la mythologie de Tolkien =) Et l'intrigue autour de ces trois cailloux fonctionne à merveille avec mes trois personnages _(enfin de mon point de vue haha)_. Petit indice : elles vont avoir une incidence plus grande qu'il n'y parait !

Cette semaine, la gagnante est... **Hinata des bois !  
**

.

Bonne lecture **:p**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 :**

La brise glaciale fouettait le visage d'Andreth et faisait voler ses cheveux autour de son visage. Quelques mèches cuivrées se collaient sur ses lèvres mais elle ne pouvait les chasser. Ses mains étaient ligotées à la bride du cheval qu'elle montait. Depuis l'aube, les guerriers qui l'avaient capturée la veille avaient repris leur route, l'emmenant avec elle. Leur chef les précédait à la tête du cortège. Cette fois elle ne montait pas un des loups géants, mais un cheval à la robe baie. Andreth ressassait la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec elle durant la nuit passée...

 _Un bruissement de tissu la tira de sa réflexion. La chef des guerriers était de retour. Elle était richement vêtue, et Andreth sut qu'il s'agissait d'une Dame de la noblesse. Mais ce qui attira l'attention de la jeune femme, c'était le collier qui pendait à son cou. Le bijou serti de pierres précieuses étincelait à la lumière des flammes. Andtreh en était sure, il s'agissait du Nauglamir, le mystérieux collier dont Gloïn lui avait parlé quelques mois auparavant._

 _ **\- Comment connaissez-vous ceci ? Demanda alors la jeune Dame en désignant son collier.**_

 _Plutôt que de lui répondre, Andreth plongea ses mains entre les pans de sa cape. En la voyant faire, la guerrière devint méfiante et ses mains glissèrent sur le manche de son épée, prêtes à la dégainer. Andreth sortit alors l'Arkenstone. Les yeux de la guerrière s'écarquillèrent alors que la pierre commençait à briller, à l'instar de celle de son collier. Les mots semblèrent soudain lui manquer._

 _Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent immobiles, se toisant dans le silence. Andreth eut soudain le sentiment que leur rencontre n'était pas le fruit du hasard. Ces pierres étaient liées..._

 _ **\- D'ordinaire, les espions sont tués, dit alors la chef des Hommes Sauvages. Et rien n'indique que vous n'êtes pas une espionne.**_

 _Ces yeux sombres rencontrèrent ceux d'Andreth. Une lueur de résolution les habitait._

 _ **\- Néanmoins, je ne vais pas vous tuer, poursuivit-elle. Je pense que vous pouvez m'apprendre certaines choses... Mais comprenez que je ne peux pas non plus vous relâcher. Vous connaissez notre position et notre nombre, le risque est donc trop grand. Vous voyagerez donc avec nous vers le Sud. En tant que prisonnière, vous serez bien traitée.**_

C'est ainsi qu'Andreth s'était retrouvée ligotée sur le dos d'un cheval des Hommes Sauvages, à tenter de conserver son équilibre et à ignorer les remarques grivoises des guerriers qui l'entouraient. Le bataillon avança toute la journée sans jamais s'arrêter, et encore bien après que le soleil fut descendu derrière les montagnes à l'Ouest. Malgré les longues heures grises et monotones de voyage, les plaines enneigées s'étendaient toujours à perte de vue.

Ce n'est qu'à une heure avancée de la nuit que les Hommes Sauvages établirent enfin leur camp. Andreth soupira de soulagement. Son corps était courbaturé et frigorifié par l'air hivernal. Un des guerriers vint lui délier les mains du cheval et attendit qu'elle descende. Mais aucun des muscles d'Andreth ne répondait plus et elle fut incapable de bouger. L'homme grogna avant de la saisir par les hanches pour l'aider à descendre. Il la chargea ensuite sur l'une de ses épaules comme une poupée de chiffon. La jeune femme émit des cris de protestation, ne récoltant que les rires du guerrier. C'est alors qu'elle vit le manche d'un poignard dépasser de la ceinture de l'homme. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres à peine de ses mains ligotées.

D'un geste rapide, Andreth attrapa l'arme. L'adrénaline soudaine lui fit retrouver la maitrise de ses muscles. Elle se dégagea du guerrier. Surpris, ce dernier se retourna vers elle. Il découvrit alors le poignard qu'elle lui avait dérobé.

 **\- Allons ma jolie, rends-moi ça.**

Autour d'eux, des rires moqueurs s'élevèrent alors que d'autres soldats curieux s'attroupaient pour regarder la scène. Andreth aperçut également leur chef qui les rejoignait.

 **\- Tu pourrais te blesser, poursuivit le guerrier d'un ton condescendant.**

L'air siffla. Un éclat brillant scintilla dans la pénombre. Les rires cessèrent et pendant un instant, ce ne fut que le silence.  
Andreth venait de lancer le poignard en direction du guerrier. La lame avait frôlé sa joue, lui laissant une coupure, et s'était plantée dans une malle de voyage, précisément à l'endroit que la jeune femme avait visé.

 **\- La prochaine fois je te tuerai, n'en doutes pas, dit alors Andreth d'une voix sifflante.**

Le guerrier la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Une tension électrique emplit l'air du soir. Ses yeux s'assombrirent alors que sa mâchoire se contractait. La jeune femme craint alors qu'il cherche à se venger. Mais contre toute attente, l'homme pencha sa tête en arrière et éclata d'un rire sonore. Andreth resta immobile et ahurie alors que les rires agitèrent le reste des guerriers.

 **\- Je commence à t'apprécier, dit alors le guerrier d'un air amusé.**

 **\- Suivez-moi.**

Andreth fut surprise d'entendre cette voix féminine à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna et découvrit la chef du bataillon. Cette dernière la conduit autour d'un feu allumé à l'écart du camp. Andreth vit alors les ombres des wargs tapis dans la pénombre. Elle imita la guerrière qui s'asseyait autour du foyer.

 **\- Vous devez avoir faim, lui dit la jeune femme blonde en lui tendant un morceau de pain à la croûte épaisse.**

Andreth l'accepta avec joie, et les deux jeunes femmes mangèrent en silence.

 **\- Vous partez pour la guerre, dit soudain la prisonnière sur le ton de la conversation.**

 **\- Nous les Hommes Sauvages, nous avons toujours aimé la guerre. Mais elle est devenue une nécessité de nos jours. Un guerrier doit avoir d'autres talents que la seule adresse à manier les armes et à tuer, quoiqu'il soit toujours placé au-dessus des hommes des autres professions. Tel est mon frère, le Roi Wulf. Un homme vaillant et considéré comme le meilleur des guerriers depuis la mort de mon père, toujours le premier au combat, et toujours victorieux.**

 **\- Vous êtes Elenna... Fille du Roi Asulf et de Hilda la Reine guerrière, murmura alors Andreth d'une voix teintée d'étonnement.**

 **\- Ainsi vous semblez me connaître, mais moi j'ignore encore tout de vous. Joli lancé à propos, répondit Elenna en désignant le poignard toujours planté dans l'une des malles à une dizaine de mètres.**

La guerrière mangea une nouvelle bouchée de pain avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux d'Andreth.

 **\- Une simple femme de Dale n'aurait su réaliser un si joli coup. Quelques centimètre en plus et vous auriez tué cet homme. Seuls les Elfes à ma connaissance ont une visée aussi précise.**

Andtreh devait bien le reconnaître, Elenna était vive d'esprit. La jeune femme se sentit embarrassée d'être sondée si facilement. Mais au fond d'elle, elle sentait que la guerrière et elle étaient liées. Le destin semblait les avoir réunis. Andreth se sentit étrangement en confiance avec la jeune femme, et elle prit le parti de lui dire la vérité. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre.

 **\- J'ai grandi chez les Elfes de la Forêt Noire.**

 **\- Voilà une bien étrange nouvelle. Je pensais le Seigneur Thranduil hostile aux étrangers.**

 **\- Il faut croire que j'ai réussi à attiser sa curiosité, répondit Andreth en baissant les yeux vers l'Arkenstone qui dépassait d'entre les pans de sa cape...**

 **o o o**

Depuis quelques jours, sombres étaient les heures à bord du Valima. La gaieté qui s'était emparée des hommes d'équipage suite à leur victoire s'était muée en une profonde tristesse. La mort du capitaine était dans tous les esprits.

Une cérémonie avait été organisée en l'honneur du soldat, durant laquelle Ëari avait fait un court discours en tant que second du navire. Le corps du capitaine avait ensuite été placé dans une barque au niveau des portes de la cité. L'embarcation s'était laissée porter par le courant de l'Anduin, et lorsqu'elle avait été à bonne distance de Pelargir, l'équipage avait tiré des flèches enflammées dans sa direction. La barque n'avait pas tardé en prendre feu et s'était éloignée vers l'estuaire. Elle était rapidement devenue qu'un point lumineux, et elle avait fini par disparaître dans l'horizon brumeux.

A présent, les hommes d'équipage erraient sur le pont du Valima. Ils avaient le cœur lourd, mais pas seulement à cause de la mort du capitaine. En effet, l'effervescence régnait dans la cité entière et sur les autres navires de la flotte d'Umbar. Carnistir avait annoncé à son armée leur prochain départ pour Minas Tirith. Tous les soldats se préparaient donc pour la plus grande bataille du Troisième Âge. Celle qui rendrait fiers leurs ancêtres et leurs enfants. Celle qui rendrait leur prestige aux Haradrim.

Et cette bataille, les corsaires du Valima ne pourraient y participer. Sans capitaine, ils n'avaient aucun droit de lever l'ancre. Ëari frappa ses poings sur le bastingage. Il ne pouvait plus contenir sa rage. Le piège que Carnistir se refermait lentement autour de lui. En effet, seul un haut gradé de l'armée personnellement nommé par le prince pouvait prendre le titre de capitaine, et Carnistir avait clairement fait savoir qu'aucun homme n'était disponible, car tous été déjà affiliés à d'autres navires. Ainsi, l'équipage du Valima tout entier était destiné à rester à Pelargir, tandis que les autres corsaires s'apprêtaient à voguer vers un glorieux destin...

 **o o o**

A des centaines de milles plus au Nord, une bataille féroce se livrait aux gués de l'Isen. Theodred, l'Héritier du Rohan, menait ses troupes aux devant de l'ennemi. La veille, les éclaireurs Rohirrim avaient informé le prince d'une concentration importante d'orcs à l'Ouest de l'Isen. Theodred avait alors décidé d'y conduire sa cavalerie pour les vaincre.

A présent, les Rohirrim combattaient vaillamment les troupes venues de l'Isengard. Les créatures portaient une main blanche sur leurs casques sombres. C'était la marque de Saroumane, et le prince du Rohan n'avait à présent plus aucun doute sur la trahison du Magicien Blanc. Les Rohirrim mirent rapidement en déroute les orcs et progressèrent sur les berges de la rivière. La cavalerie franchit les gués afin de maitriser les derniers ennemis.

Mais Theodred ignorait que les orcs n'étaient pas les seuls alliés de Saroumane, et qu'il s'attaquait en réalité à des forces bien plus supérieures en nombre qu'il le pensait. Cachée dans les collines qui bordaient les gués de l'Isen, l'armée des Hommes Sauvages attendait patiemment le signal de leur roi.  
Wulf ne quittait pas des yeux le prince du Rohan qui combattait fièrement contre les orcs. Il voulait lui offrir l'espoir d'avoir gagné pendant un instant. Lorsque toute la cavalerie eut traversé les gués, le Roi des Hommes Sauvages lança le signal.

Ses troupes déferlèrent alors sur les pentes des collines en hurlant. La confusion s'empara des Rohirrim qui pensaient avoir vaincu les forces de Saroumane. Ils reprirent leurs armes, mais déjà la fatigue se faisait sentir parmi eux. L'armée du Rohan se retrouva piégée entre la rivière et l'armée qui arrivait sur elle.  
Les Hommes Sauvages déferlèrent tel une vague puissante, emportant tout sur leur passage. Les derniers Rohirrim se retrouvèrent bientôt acculés sur un tertre au milieu de la rivière. Les derniers soldats encore vie s'efforçaient de défendre leur prince, animés par l'énergie du désespoir. Mais rien ne pouvait plus arrêter les Hommes Sauvages.

Wulf parvint jusqu'au tertre et s'approcha de Theoden, et ce dernier sut que c'en était fini. Il eut une dernière pensée pour son père et sa cousine. La douce Eowyn serait accablée par cette nouvelle. Le prince du Rohan regarda ensuite, impuissant, le roi s'approcher.

 **\- Theoden a pris ma mère, et en ce jour je lui prends son fils unique, annonça Wulf en brandissant son épée.**

 **o o o**

Après trois jours de chevauchée, les Hommes Sauvages virent enfin le paysage changer. Les plaines s'effacèrent pour laisser place à des vallons entre lesquels coulait l'Anduin. La couche de neige qui recouvrait les collines commençait à devenir moins épaisse, et quelques herbages étaient même visibles sur les coteaux les mieux exposés au soleil.

Le bataillon se rapprocha du fleuve et le longea une bonne partie de la journée. La compagnie des Hommes Sauvages devenait moins pénible pour Andreth qui commençait à s'habituer à leur langage et leurs coutumes. Bien qu'elle ne cautionne pas sa quête, la jeune femme admirait Elenna. La guerrière avait réussi à faire ce qu'Andreth n'avait jamais pu : elle s'imposait devant ses hommes et se faisait entendre et respecter d'eux. Bien qu'elle fut intrépide et parfois trop fougueuse, la guerrière n'en restait pas moins une femme d'honneur et son cœur pouvait être gagné par la clémence.

Elenna n'avait pas menti à Andreth. Cette dernière était en effet bien traitée. Bien que prisonnière, elle mangeait à sa faim, dormait à l'abri, et aucun guerrier n'avait tenté de lui faire du mal. Durant les quelques soirées qu'Andreth avait passé en compagnie du bataillon, Elenna était venue la retrouver et toutes deux avaient discuté cordialement avant que la fatigue ne les submerge. Bien sur aucune des deux jeunes femmes n'abordait des sujets concernant la guerre qui se préparait, la stratégie militaire ou encore la montée de l'Ombre. La relation qu'Elenna avait nouée avec les wargs fascinait Andreth. Durant le jour, les loups marchaient souvent loin de la compagnie et ils pouvaient rester invisibles la journée entière. Mais le soir venu, ils réapparaissaient toujours autour du campement.

Alors que le bataillon avançait le long de l'Anduin, un warg apparut au sommet d'une colline. Le loup descendit la pente enneigée en courant. Andreth le suivit des yeux alors qu'il dépassait les cavaliers et qu'il s'éloignait vers le Sud. C'est alors qu'en regardant l'horizon, la jeune femme aperçut une forme sombre qui s'étendait en contrebas des Monts Brumeux. Le cœur d'Andtreh fit un bond dans sa poitrine. A quelques milles à peine se trouvait la Lothlorien !

Malgré tout, la jeune femme dut encore se montrer patiente avant de pouvoir enfin contempler la forêt elfique. En effet, il fallut encore de longues heures de voyage aux Hommes Sauvages avant qu'ils n'arrivent au niveau de la Lorien. Le bois s'étendait sur la rive occidentale de l'Anduin, et seul l'immense fleuve séparait le bataillon de l'orée de la forêt.

Contrairement à la Forêt Noire, les bois de la Lothlorien paraissaient lumineux et purs. Les arbres semblaient épargnés par le mal qui rongeait leurs cousins de l'Est. L'écorce de leurs troncs était grise et reflétait les pâles rayons du soleil. Leurs feuilles revêtaient des couleurs chaudes et dorées.  
Lorsque la nuit tomba, les Hommes Sauvages établirent leur campement sur les berges du fleuve, à un endroit protégé par un amas de rochers. Comme les soirs précédant, Andreth dîna avec Elenna.

 **\- Je dois me rendre en Lothlorien, dit-elle tout à coup. Vous devez me laisser partir.**

 **\- Vous recherchez la compagnie des Elfes, mais leur temps est révolu, répondit Elenna d'un ton sec. Les Hommes et les Elfes sont devenus des étrangers les uns pour les autres, et il est à présent dangereux pour un mortel de rechercher volontairement les Anciennes Gens. Vous ne trouverez aucune aide en Lothlorien, ces bois sont gouvernés par une ensorceleuse, et nul Homme n'en ai jamais ressorti.**

 **\- La Dame des Bois aura des réponses, elle connait ces pierres, dit alors Andtreh. Venez à sa rencontre avec moi !**

Pour le plus grand malheur d'Andreth, la guerrière se montra ferme et campa sur ses positions. Rien ni personne ne la ferait dévier de sa mission originelle.  
L'espoir de gagner le bois elfique s'amenuisait dans le cœur d'Andreth. Lorsqu'elle se coucha ce soir-là, un profond sentiment d'impuissance la gagna. Malgré les longues heures de voyage qu'elle venait de vivre, elle ne parvint pas à s'endormir. A l'extérieur de sa tente, les voix des Hommes Sauvages s'éteignirent peu à peu à mesure que la nuit avançait.

Les yeux d'Andreth étaient rivés vers le plafond de tissu tendu à travers lequel parvenait à pénétrer la lumière de la lune. Un bruissement de tissu la sortit de sa contemplation. Intriguée, Andreth se leva et se dirigea vers l'ouverture de sa tente. Elle glissa son regard à travers l'interstice et observa les alentours. Malgré l'obscurité ambiante, elle parvint à voir une silhouette masculine s'approcher de la tente d'Elenna. Andreth crut reconnaître Konrad, l'un de ses conseillers. L'homme se glissa discrètement à l'intérieur et des murmures s'élevèrent de la tente royale. Bientôt, les voix s'estompèrent, remplacées par des gémissements à peine audibles.  
Andreth sentit ses joues devenir bouillantes. A la fois gênée et étonnée, elle retourna sur son couchage. Le sommeil ne vint toutefois toujours pas la trouver. En revanche, un flux de souvenir remonta à son esprit, et elle se remémora un jour en particulier...

 _La chaleur picorait sa peau. Andreth pouvait voir les rayons du soleil jouer avec les feuilles des arbres à travers ses paupières closes. Ses sens étaient à l'affut. Le moindre craquement ou bruissement semblait se décupler à ses oreilles. Ses muscles se contractèrent et la corde de son arc se tendit._

 _Le temps s'était écoulé paisiblement dans le palais elfique, et Andreth avait grandi. Avec les années, son désir de partir s'était estompé et elle l'avait refoulé au plus profond de son cœur. Il lui arrivait même d'oublier qu'elle avait un jour vécu parmi les Hommes. La vie elfique n'avait pour Andreth plus aucun secret. N'importe quel étranger qui l'aurait croisé l'aurait sans conteste confondu avec une Elfe, si ce n'est qu'elle ne partageait pas tous les caractères physiques de ces derniers._

 _Mais à présent, Andreth ne ressemblait plus à la fillette chétive qui était arrivée au palais. Elle était adolescente et avait commencé à saigner quelques mois auparavant. Son corps s'était peu à peu transformé. Elle avait grandi, les traits de son visage s'étaient affinés, des poils étaient apparus dans des endroits jusque-là imberbes, et sa poitrine s'était doucement développée._

 _L'air siffla et Andreth perçut le bruit familier de la pointe de sa flèche qui se plantait dans le bois. Aussitôt, l'air contenu dans ses poumons se vida alors qu'elle osait enfin respirer. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle constata que la flèche avait presque atteint le cœur de la cible. Son cœur se gonfla de fierté, et elle se retourna vers Legolas. L'Elfe attendait à l'écart, un arc à la main. Sa cible à lui était criblée de flèches._

 _ **\- C'est bien, dit-il alors en souriant.**_ _**\- C'est... Bien ? C'est tout ce que tu as dire ? S'exclama la jeune fille vexée.**_

 _Depuis peu, l'adolescence avait décuplé les émotions d'Andtreh. Ces dernières étaient devenues plus violentes et intenses, et sa sensibilité était à fleur de peau. Quelques jours auparavant par exemple, elle avait été conviée par le Roi des lieux pour partager son repas. Thranduil avait instauré cette habitude et tous deux se retrouvaient quelques fois autour d'un diner. Le Roi pouvait ainsi prendre des nouvelles de son invitée et s'assurer de son éducation. Andreth n'était plus du tout intimidée par Thranduil, car elle avait appris à le connaître à travers leurs rares échanges, et elle connaissait son fonctionnement. Le Roi était méfiant et peu courtois envers les étrangers, mais la jeune fille avait découvert qu'il était aussi bon et généreux envers son peuple. Il était très cultivé et Andtreh appréciait toujours leurs longues conversations._

 _Durant ce dernier dîner donc, tous deux avaient débattu de la venue massive des araignées aux frontières du royaume, et de l'ombre qui continuait de s'élever à Dol Guldur._

 _ **\- Telle est la nature du mal, expliquait Thranduil. Là dehors, dans l'ignorance totale du monde, il se renforce et se propage. Une ombre qui grandit dans le noir. Une malfaisance à l'affût, aussi noire que le voile de la nuit qui descend. Cela a toujours été, et cela sera toujours. Avec le temps, toutes les créatures immondes se manifestent...**_

 _ **\- Vous vous terrez dans vos murs ! S'était alors exclamée Andreth.**_

 _En cet instant, elle avait ressenti une violente colère qu'elle ne pouvait plus contenir. Les propos de Thranduil l'avait chauffé à blanc, elle qui croyait tellement en un monde meilleur. Son accès de colère avait laissé le Roi-Elfe sans voix. Poussée par son idéalisme, elle avait poursuivi :_

 _ **\- Vous vivez loin de la lumière et...**_

 _ **\- Prends garde enfant, l'avait-il alors coupé sèchement. J'apprécie ta compagnie, mais fais attention.**_

 _Ses yeux froids l'avaient transpercée tels deux poignards aiguisés. Un long frisson avait parcouru Andtreh de la tête au pied. La chaleur de son emportement l'avait peu à peu quitté, et elle avait aussitôt regretté de s'être emportée si facilement..._

 _Et à présent, face à Legolas, elle sentait la colère remonter dans ses veines sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire._

 _-_ _ **C'est la première fois que j'atteins presque le centre les yeux fermés ! S'exclama-t-elle.**_

 _L'Elfe parut surpris de son énervement. Andtreh le regarda déposer son arc contre le tronc d'un arbre et s'approcher d'elle._

 _ **\- Si tu m'avais écouté, ta flèche aurait atteint le centre, dit-il en arrivant près d'elle.**_

 _La jeune fille s'apprêta à répliquer, mais l'Elfe fut plus rapide. Il la saisit par les épaules et la fit pivoter afin qu'elle se retrouve face à la cible. Andreth soupira d'exaspération et banda son arc. Le geste était devenu un réel automatisme. Mais alors qu'elle fermait les yeux afin de tirer à l'aveugle, elle sentit une pression chaude sur son coude. Legolas vint dans son dos et positionna les bras d'Andtreh._

 _ **\- Mets ton coude plus en hauteur, indiqua-t-il.**_

 _La jeune fille sentit son souffle chaud s'abattre dans sa nuque et son cœur manqua un battement. Sa colère s'estompa aussitôt, remplacée par une douce chaleur qui se diffusa dans son corps tout entier. Andtreh fut surprise par cette sensation étrange qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais éprouvé. Legolas resta impassible et continua de placer les bras de la jeune fille._

 _Depuis des années, tous deux avaient noué une relation fraternelle, et rien ne laissait penser que le comportement de l'Elfe put avoir soudain changé vis-à-vis d'Andtreh. Il s'était toujours montré courtois, protecteur et patient, bien que parfois taquin. Néanmoins, pour la première fois, la jeune fille ressentit autre chose qu'une simple amitié à son égard. Ce nouveau sentiment encore inconnu la laissa dans la confusion la plus totale. Elle était soudain comme hypnotisée par Legolas. Par son toucher, son odeur, sa chaleur..._

 _Andtreh ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer sur la cible. Elle n'entendait plus les conseils de l'Elfe, mais seulement son pouls qui battait dans ses oreilles. Ses doigts lâchèrent la corde et un sifflement fendit l'air. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Andtreh constata que la flèche s'était plantée dans le centre de la cible. Mais à présent, cela n'avait plus aucune importance._

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Ayant commencé mon stage depuis deux semaines, je risque d'être moins présente par ici dans les prochaines semaines... J'essayerai malgré tout de tenir les délais =)


	16. II - Chapitre 15

**Glacée.**

Je ne pensais pas poster ce nouveau chapitre dans de telles circonstances...

J'espère que sa lecture vous changera également les idées.

PEACE LOVE AND DEATH METAL

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 :**

 _Longtemps les nuits d'Andreth au palais avaient été paisibles. Mais depuis peu, elles étaient devenues le théâtre des rêves enivrants de la jeune fille. Son trouble vis-à-vis de Legolas ne l'avait pas quitté, et s'était même intensifié au fil des jours. Elle ressentait pour l'Elfe une attirance aussi soudaine que puissante, comme un lien invisible qui la tirait inéluctablement vers le prince. Et si le jour elle parvenait à se raisonner, Andtreh laissait la voie libre à tous ses rêves une fois la nuit tombée._

 _La jeune fille tentait de dissimuler son trouble, mais elle ne parvenait guère à se concentrer sur ses tâches quotidiennes, toutes ses pensées étant tournées vers Legolas. Elle attendait impatiemment chacune de leurs rencontres, et regrettait toujours que celles-ci ne durent pas plus longtemps. Elle passait dorénavant plus de temps à s'apprêter, coiffant ses cheveux avec plus d'attention, déposant quelques gouttes d'essence de fleurs dans le creux de son cou, laçant ses robes avec une minutie extrême._

 _Un jour, alors que Lalwendë et elle étaient occupées à faire sécher de l'Athelas, en prenant grand soin de ne pas écraser les pétales blancs et délicats des fleurs, la voix de l'Elfe troubla Andreth dans ses pensées :_

 _ **\- Crois-tu que je ne vois pas ce qui anime ton cœur ?**_

 _Surprise, la jeune fille planta ses yeux dans ceux perçants de Lalwendë, et elle sentit ses joues devenir bouillantes sous leur intensité._

 _ **\- Je t'ai élevée comme mon enfant, et il est de mon devoir de te mettre en garde, poursuivit alors l'Elfe d'une voix ferme. Tes sentiments n'ont pas leur place, surtout en temps de guerre. Si le Roi venait à l'apprendre...**_

 _ **\- Et que pouvez-vous bien savoir de mes sentiments ? S'exclama alors Andtreh en se levant d'un bond.**_

 _Dans son élan, elle envoya voler les brins de fleurs sur la table. Furieuse, la jeune fille fit volte-face et quitta la pièce._

 _A mesure que les sentiments d'Andreth grandissaient, le palais elfique semblait devenir de plus en plus étouffant. Si Thranduil restait ferme sur sa décision de garder Andtreh au sein de son royaume, il n'en était pas cruel pour autant. Il arrivait parfois que le Roi-Elfe autorise la jeune fille à quitter l'enceinte magique du palais afin de se promener à l'extérieur, de sentir la chaleur et la lumière du soleil ou la fraicheur du vent s'insinuer entre les troncs massifs des arbres de la Forêt._

 _Or, pour la première fois depuis des années, elle se sentait à nouveau prisonnière. Et ce n'étaient plus les murs des cavernes qui la retenaient, mais ses propres émotions et sa condition humaine. Elle était prisonnière de son rang, Lalwendë avait raison, et Andreth regretta rapidement de s'être emportée contre l'Elfe._

 _Malgré tout, Andreth se mit en quête de retrouver Legolas, comme par provocation. Le prince s'entrainait au tir à l'arc, et elle lui proposa de partir chasser. Ce dernier parut hésitant mais il finit pourtant par accepter. Tous deux franchirent les immenses portes de pierre du palais, traversèrent le pont qui surmontait la rivière bruyante et parvinrent dans la Forêt Noire._

 _Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle fut sous les feuillages rougeoyants des arbres que la colère sembla enfin quitter Andreth. Elle ne sut dire si c'était l'œuvre de la présence du prince ou simplement le fait d'être à l'extérieur du palais, le fait était que l'apaisement la gagna._

 _Legolas et elle marchèrent un moment à travers les bois qu'ils connaissaient si bien, profitant du calme de la forêt seulement troublé par quelques chants lointains d'oiseaux. Du coin de l'œil, Andreth observait l'Elfe. Il était à l'affût, scrutant les environs à la recherche de gibier. La jeune fille, elle, n'était pas du tout concentrée sur leur partie de chasse. Une douce chaleur emplissait son corps dès que le bras de Legolas frôlait le sien, et elle se surprit à rougir plusieurs fois._

 _Alors qu'ils marchaient depuis quelques heures, Andreth se tourna soudain fébrilement vers Legolas, bien décidée à lui avouer ses sentiments. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler, l'Elfe se figea et braqua son regard perçant vers les arbres lointains._

 _ **\- nad no ennas !**_ **Murmura-t-il en posant sa main sur le bras d'Andtreh pour l'empêcher d'avancer.**

 _ **\- Man cenich ?**_

 _L'Elfe s'accroupit en entrainant Andtreh avec lui. Ils se tapirent derrière l'arbre le plus proche. La jeune fille scruta les environs, mais elle n'avait pas les yeux perçants d'un Elfe. Legolas attrapa une flèche dans son carcan alors qu'Andtreh cessait de respirer._

 _Il se leva brusquement. L'air siffla et sa flèche se planta dans un bruit sourd. Un cri strident résonna dans les bois. Andtreh connaissait ce cri pour l'avoir par le passé déjà entendu. Les araignées étaient là. Elle banda son arc à son tour de ses mains tremblantes et se leva. Deux créatures particulièrement énormes s'avançaient vers eux, laissant derrière elles le cadavre d'une autre araignée._

 _Legolas tira une nouvelle flèche qui vint se planter dans l'abdomen de l'un des monstres. Un frisson d'effroi parcourut Andtreh alors qu'elle contemplait les araignées, mais la jeune fille se ressaisit rapidement et tira à son tour une flèche. La pointe atterrit dans quelques-uns des nombreux yeux de la seconde araignée, lui arrachant un cri strident._

 _Furieuse, la créature s'élança vers Andreth, mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de l'atteindre, Legolas dégaina ses dagues et blessa l'animal au niveau des pattes._  
 _L'Elfe n'eut alors pas le temps de voir la seconde créature arriver dans son dos. Le sang d'Andtreh ne fut qu'un tour. Animée par une soudaine adrénaline, elle banda son arc et tira une nouvelle flèche. Cette dernière se planta dans le crâne de l'araignée avant que celle-ci ne s'écroule lourdement dans un nuage de poussière. Legolas jeta alors un regard reconnaissant à Andreth. Troublée, la jeune fille baissa sa garde et elle ne vit pas la seconde créature bondir dans sa direction. L'araignée frappa la jeune fille d'un furieux coup de pattes et l'envoya voler contre l'arbre le plus proche._

 _Andtreh eut le souffle coupé sous le choc. Elle retomba lourdement sur le sol alors que les cris inquiets de Legolas résonnaient. La jeune fille resta immobile, clouée par la douleur. Elle entendait les bruits du combat derrière elle._

 _Après un moment, une pression chaude enserra ses épaules alors que Legolas la prenait dans ses bras. Andreth gémit de douleur._

 _ **\- Andtreh ! S'exclama l'Elfe. Tu es blessée ?**_

 _Son regard inquiet rencontra alors celui de la jeune fille. Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas pendant plusieurs secondes, et la jeune fille sembla même en oublié un instant sa douleur. Elle vit plusieurs émotions traverser les iris clairs de Legolas alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras. Elle finit par secouer la tête en guise de réponse à l'interrogation de l'Elfe._

 _ **\- Rentrons, dit-il alors en mettant fin à leur échange silencieux.**_

 _Le soir venu, Andreth s'était remise de ses émotions. Mis à part quelques hématomes, elle ne portait aucune séquelle de leur mauvaise rencontre. Malgré tout, elle restait troublée par le regard que Legolas lui avait lancé..._

 _Thranduil l'avait convié à dîner, curieux de connaître les détails de sa mésaventure. En arrivant auprès du Roi, Andreth avait été surprise de constater l'absence de son fils._

 _ **\- Legolas dit que tu t'es bien battue aujourd'hui, avait alors annoncé Thranduil. Tu t'es beaucoup attachée à lui.**_

 _ **\- Je ne vois en lui qu'un ami fidèle.**_

 _ **\- Auparavant peut-être, aujourd'hui je n'en suis pas sûr.**_

 _Andreth sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues alors que les yeux perçants du Roi ne la quittaient pas. Ils semblaient percer son cœur et mettre à nu les sentiments qu'elle s'était pourtant efforcée de cacher._

 _ **\- Je ne crois pas que vous laisserez votre fils nouer des liens avec une humble humaine.**_

 _ **\- Non certainement pas. C'est pourquoi je l'ai envoyé vers le Nord, auprès des Dunedains.**_

Un bruissement soudain interrompit Andreth dans ses pensées. Elle vit apparaître Elenna dans l'ouverture de sa tente, et s'empressa de chasser les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues bouillantes. La guerrière vit son trouble et se contenta de rester sur le seuil.

 **\- Demain nous atteindrons les méandres de l'Anduin. De là nous pourrons traverser le Long Fleuve et pénétrer en Rohan.**

 **o o o**

 **\- Je ne resterai pas en arrière pendant que d'autres vont se battre !**

Ces paroles furent suivies par le bruit sourd d'un poing qui s'abattait furieusement sur le bastingage. Debout sur la proue du bateau, Ëari continuait de contempler la flotte d'Umbar qui s'éloignait de Pelargir. Les voiles sombres des navires corsaires flottaient au vent dans la lumière du soleil couchant alors qu'ils remontaient l'Anduin en direction de la capitale du Gondor. Selon les dires, les Haradrim arriveraient à Minas Tirith en même temps que leurs alliés du désert, dans deux semaines tout au plus.

Ëari avait le cœur empli d'amertume, à l'instar des autres membres d'équipage du Valima, en regardant leurs frères d'armes disparaître dans l'horizon brumeux. Le jeune homme, habituellement vaillant et optimiste, semblait en cet instant las et fatigué. Carnistir avait lui-même ordonné à l'équipage de rester à Pelargir, et cette décision pesait comme un lourd fardeau sur les épaules d'Ëari.

Derrière le jeune homme, les cris continuaient de s'élever sur le pont du navire. Il finit par se retourner et vit qu'un cercle de curieux s'était formé autour de deux soldats qui se disputaient. Ëari reconnut aussitôt l'un d'eux. C'était Khaleel, le jeune homme qu'il avait sauvé durant la tempête, et qui depuis était devenu son ami.

 **\- Nous mourrons sans gloire ni richesse ni honneur ! Criait l'autre soldat, un homme à la barbe savamment taillée.**

 **\- Et que suggères-tu donc ? Répondit Khaleel. Que nous mettions les voiles vers Minas Tirith ?**

 **\- C'est ce que nous aurions fait, si ce bâtard ne s'était pas trouvé à bord ! Répliqua le soldat en désignant Ëari d'un geste rageur.**

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Ëari et ce dernier sentit le fardeau s'alourdir un peu plus. Il voulut parler, mais aucune parole ne parvint à sortir d'entre ses lèvres. Le jeune homme resta immobile au milieu du pont, voûté sous les regards enragés, curieux ou amers des membres d'équipage. Depuis le début de son voyage, Ëari avait bien tenté de dissimuler ses origines, mais les rumeurs se propageaient rapidement sur un navire en pleine mer et il avait eu vent de quelques paroles à son sujet. Pourtant, jamais il ne s'était senti jugé ou rabaissé par les autres soldats.

Mais depuis que le capitaine était mort et son autorité avec lui, la pagaille et le chaos commençaient à s'installer sur le bateau. Et à présent, la vérité éclatait au grand jour. Tous savaient pour la naissance d'Ëari, et tous savaient que leur obligation de rester à quai en découlait.  
Après un moment de silence pesant, où la tension était palpable, Khaleel reprit la parole :

 **\- Si quiconque émet à nouveau l'idée de rejoindre la flotte, il sera coupable de trahison envers le prince Carnistir !**

Khaleel se rapprocha ensuite du second soldat et planta son regard sombre dans le sien :

 **\- Et la trahison... est punie de mort, conclut-il d'un air sévère.**

Ëari remercia son ami d'un regard, mais le mal était fait. Autour de lui, l'équipage se remit à vaquer à ses occupations, mais le jeune homme pouvait encore sentir certains regards dans son dos. Le malaise le gagnait de plus en plus.

Une légère tape sur le dos le fit soudain sursauter. Ëari plongea ses yeux sombres dans ceux souriants de Tahar. Son ami tenait dans ses mains une bourse et la lui tendit.

 **\- Va te changer les idées, lui dit-il avant qu'Ëari ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. Nous n'allons pas tous nous entretuer durant ton absence.**

Après une courte hésitation, Ëari attrapa l'argent et quitta le pont du Valima. C'est avec un soulagement non dissimulé qu'il posa le pied à terre et se dirigea vers les ruelles de Pelargir. L'atmosphère de la cité avait changé. Les Gondoriens se réjouissaient discrètement du départ de la flotte d'Umbar, bien qu'une garnison importante de soldats soit restée sur place afin d'assurer la domination du Harad.

Partout les volets se rouvraient, les voix s'élevaient, les lumières se rallumaient dans les maisons. Le deuil emplissait encore le cœur des habitants suite à la funeste bataille, mais la vie semblait reprendre enfin son court.

Ëari laissa ses pieds le guider à travers un dédale de ruelles baignées dans l'ombre de la nuit naissante. Il atteignit bientôt un quartier de la cité qu'il ne connaissait pas. Quelques lampions colorés étaient accrochés aux portes des bâtiments et le jeune homme sut où il se trouvait. Il avait entendu d'autres Haradrim parler des bordels de Pelargir et vanter les courbes des femmes de la cité.

Peu à peu, les ruelles se peuplèrent de jeunes femmes légèrement vêtues et d'hommes en tout genre. Des odeurs d'encens et des lueurs vacillantes de bougies émanaient des bâtisses. Dans chaque bordel, des feuilles séchées brulaient et emplissaient la rue d'une légère fumée parfumée qui faisait tourner la tête du jeune homme. Les voix suaves des Gondoriennes résonnaient dans les oreilles d'Ëari alors qu'il déambulait entre les bordels.

Alors qu'il tournait dans une nouvelle ruelle, son regard fut happé par les yeux étincelants d'une jeune femme. Elle était jeune, et ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Ses cheveux châtains tombaient sur ses épaules nues et se mêlaient aux nombreux colliers qu'elle portait. Sa robe laissait apparaître par endroit sa peau bronzée et la naissance de ses seins. Mais plus que le reste, ce furent ses yeux qui attirèrent Ëari. Ils étaient d'un vert clair et pur, semblables aux jades brillantes qui ornaient les plus beaux bijoux des nobles d'Umbar.

Une drôle de sensation envahit Ëari à mesure qu'il contemplait la jeune femme. Il se sentait transpercer par son regard, comme si ses yeux verts pouvaient voir les tréfonds de son âme. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de détourner les yeux. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui, et lui prit la main sans un mot. Elle l'entraina vers le porche d'une demeure. Tous deux franchirent un rideau et s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. Une fine fumée se mêlait à des odeurs d'huiles et de fleurs séchées. Des gémissements s'échappaient derrière des portes closes. La mystérieuse jeune femme conduit Ëari vers l'escalier, et ils grimpèrent les marches jusqu'au second étage.

Elle l'attira jusque dans une pièce décorée de tentures perlées et de coussins posés à même le sol. Aussitôt la porte refermée, Ëari céda à l'attraction irrépressible qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune femme. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été avec une femme, et il découvrit le corps de la Gondorienne avec délice.

La jeune femme était frêle mais c'est elle qui mena la danse. Ëari s'allongea au milieu des coussins et des étoffes et accueillit avec ferveur la douce étrangère. Tous deux s'enlacèrent sans un mot.

Leur étreinte devint rapidement plus primaire et animale. Ëari ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à son plaisir, mais soudain, une pression chaude s'abattit sur son visage. Ses paupières se soulevèrent aussitôt et il regarda avec étonnement la jeune femme. Les mains de cette dernière avaient attrapé le visage d'Ëari, l'obligeant à la regarder dans yeux. Ses iris pourtant si belles semblaient à cet instant voilées. La jeune femme continuait de rouler ses hanches sur celles d'Ëari, mais elle semblait ailleurs. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et sa voix résonna alors pour la première fois :

 **\- La Terre tremblera... l'Océan déferlera... et le Ciel s'ouvrira... murmura-t-elle avec l'accent propre au Gondor entre deux gémissements.**

Ëari ne pouvait détacher son regard du sien. Ses mains se resserrèrent autour des hanches de la jeune femme la faisant gémir. Elle ferma les yeux alors que tous deux savouraient la fin de leur étreinte. Ëari soupira de plaisir mais continua de fixer la jeune femme avec curiosité. Lorsque celle-ci souleva à nouveau ses paupières, ses yeux arboraient leur vert habituel. Elle sourit et laissa reposer son corps chaud contre le torse d'Ëari. Ses cheveux parfumés vinrent chatouiller le visage du jeune homme. Lorsque leurs respirations furent revenues à la normale, la jeune Gondorienne se redressa et le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux.

 **\- La mort t'attend, Ëari fils d'Acalmir.**

 **o o o**

Un épais brouillard recouvrait l'Anduin et ses vallons, enveloppant le régiment d'Hommes Sauvages qui progressait le long du Grand Fleuve. Elenna menait la cavalerie. A son réveil, elle avait eu l'espoir que la brume se lève en même temps que le soleil, mais la jeune femme avait rapidement déchanté. De toute évidence, le temps ne jouerait pas en leur faveur pour cette nouvelle journée de voyage.

Le silence planait sur le régiment. Cela faisait à présent presque deux semaines qu'il avait quitté Fyrmarr, et la fatigue et les mauvaises conditions de voyage commençaient à peser sur chacun des guerriers, même sur les plus endurcis. Et l'idée de traverser l'Anduin par ce mauvais temps ne les ravissait pas.  
Elenna restait elle aussi silencieuse. Ses yeux scrutaient les environs du mieux possible, mais n'y voyaient qu'à quelques mètres à la ronde. De temps à autre, la jeune femme apercevait l'ombre furtive de l'un des Wargs qui escortaient discrètement le régiment. Elle savait que Racà n'était pas loin.

Alors que la matinée avançait, le cours de l'Anduin s'accéléra soudainement. Ses eaux tourbillonnantes résonnaient depuis le contrebas de la colline sur laquelle les Hommes sauvages avançaient. Le Grand Fleuve vira alors plein Sud, formant la limite de la Lothlorien et creusant de profondes falaises dans les collines environnantes. Plus au Sud, le relief s'affaissait, et la Limeclaire se jetait dans le Grand Fleuve, formant deux méandres qui séparaient les Terres Sauvages du royaume du Rohan. C'est là, dans cette région basse et plate, que les eaux de l'Aduin étaient moins profondes et moins dangereuses. C'est là que les Hommes Sauvages pourraient les traverser.

Les méandres du fleuve étaient malgré tout plus loin qu'il n'y paraissait depuis les hauteurs de la colline, et les Hommes Sauvages durent encore voyager quelques heures avant d'enfin parvenir sur les berges du fleuve. Plus le régiment descendait les pentes escarpées et se rapprochait de l'eau, et plus il s'enfonçait dans l'épais brouillard. La descente était dangereuse, et la plupart des guerriers préférèrent poser le pied à terre et progresser à côté de leurs montures.

Elenna jetait de temps à autre un regard en arrière afin de s'assurer de la bonne progression de ses hommes. Elle avait aperçu Andtreh, dont les mains avaient été déliées, qui marchait entre les rochers et les herbes folles. Avec son pas léger, la jeune femme était plus rapide que la plupart des guerriers. Ses années passées auprès des Elfes l'avaient surement beaucoup aidée, s'était alors dit Elenna en la contemplant.

La fraicheur enveloppa la guerrière lorsqu'elle parvint aux berges de l'Anduin. Elle aperçut la fourrure fauve de Racà, qui l'attendait à quelques mètres en compagnie de sa meute. Elenna s'approcha lentement de l'eau et scruta les environs. Malheureusement, la brume blanchâtre flottait au-dessus du cours du fleuve et voilait la rive opposée. Racà émit un petit jappement qui tira la jeune femme de sa contemplation. Les wargs comprenaient l'intention du régiment de traverser le cours d'eau et paraissaient soudain nerveux. Certains frappaient leurs pattes sur le sol lourdement alors que les Hommes Sauvages s'amassaient sur la rive et commençaient à préparer leur traversée.

Par le passé, Elenna avait déjà traversé le fleuve de nombreuses fois sans encombre, mais la nervosité palpable des loups eut peu à peu raison de son calme. Elle ordonna alors à Konrad et à trois autres soldats d'entamer la traversée. Les cavaliers s'avancèrent prudemment sur la rive et s'enfoncèrent dans le fleuve. Bientôt, l'eau arriva à hauteur de leurs cuisses. Par chance, le courant ne semblait pas trop fort malgré le mauvais temps et le petit groupe disparut bientôt dans la brume. Pendant de longues minutes, un lourd silence s'abattit sur le reste des Hommes Sauvages alors que leurs yeux étaient rivés vers l'Anduin, attendant un signal.  
Les Wargs continuaient de s'agiter, grognant de temps à autre sous les regards étonnés des guerriers. Un sifflement clair retentit soudain depuis la rive opposée. Avant que le malaise ne la gagne pour de bon, Elenna monta à cheval et se tourna vers ses hommes.

 **\- Progressez prudemment. En avant !**

Elenna fit avancer sa monture jusqu'aux eaux sombres du fleuve et appela Racà. Le warg hésita un instant avant de s'avancer à contre-cœur à son tour. La jeune femme resserra sa prise autour des brides de son cheval alors que ce dernier s'enfonçait dans le fleuve. Lorsque l'eau eue atteint le niveau de ses jambes, le froid paralysa Elenna. Elle serra les dents et se concentra sur la rive opposée. Derrière elle, les Hommes Sauvages s'engouffraient tour à tour dans le fleuve. Les Wargs semblaient plus hésitants et seuls certains d'entre eux osèrent suivre leur chef.

A mi-chemin, la brume semblait se dissiper quelque peu et Elenna vit les silhouettes de Konrad et des autres cavaliers qui les attendaient sur la berge opposée. La jeune femme se retourna une dernière fois afin de s'assurer de la progression du reste du régiment. A présent, tous les guerriers s'étaient engagés dans le fleuve. Contre toute attente, les Wargs semblaient à l'aise dans l'eau, et nageaient parfaitement. Leurs pelages trempés se collait à leur silhouettes, les faisant ressembler à des chiens mouillés, et arrachant un léger rire à Elenna. Cependant, le sourire de la jeune femme s'effaça rapidement. Le malaise qui l'avait envahi sur la berge la submergea à nouveau plus vivement.

Un frisson traversa tout son corps alors qu'une sombre constatation emplissait son esprit. Si les Wargs savaient si bien nager, ce n'était donc pas l'eau qui les avaient rendus si nerveux. Elenna riva à nouveau ses yeux vers la berge dont elle se rapprochait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il n'y avait non plus quatre, mais de nombreuses silhouettes qui attendaient dans le silence. L'effroi frappa la jeune femme. Ses mains tirèrent aussitôt sur les brides de sa monture. Un sifflement furtif fendit l'air et une flèche atterrit dans la rivière à quelques centimètres à peine d'Elenna.

 **\- Les Rohirrim ! Hurla-t-elle.**

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Une nuée de flèches s'éleva depuis la berge et disparut dans la brume. Elenna entendit alors des éclaboussures et des cris résonner derrière elle. Paniqué, son cheval fit une ruade et la jeune femme glissa en arrière. Le froid et le noir l'entourèrent alors qu'elle tombait dans la rivière. Elle remuait tout son corps pour tenter de remonter à la surface, mais le courant l'entrainait vers le fond. L'air commençait à lui manquer et ses pensées devinrent confuses. Ses yeux étaient rivés vers la surface mais une grande fatigue la submergea soudain et elle fut incapable de remonter.

Alors qu'elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner, une douce chaleur réchauffa sa gorge et se propagea dans le reste de son corps. A travers la pénombre de l'eau, elle vit alors la pierre de son collier s'illuminer. La soudaine chaleur sembla lui redonner de la force, et Elenna lutta à nouveau contre le courant.

Une pression chaude s'abattit soudain sur l'une de ses épaules et elle fut attirée à la surface juste avant que l'air ne lui manque. L'air froid envahit aussitôt ses poumons et sembla la consumer de l'intérieur. Elle toussa quelques secondes et tenta de retrouver ses esprits. Peu à peu, les sons de la bataille parvinrent à ses oreilles. Elle aperçut alors en amont des corps flotter sur la rivière et des guerriers s'élançaient vers la berge en hurlant. Les yeux d'Elenna s'attardèrent ensuite sur la main qui la maintenait hors de l'eau. Les doigts étaient délicats et féminins et elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'Andtreh.

Les deux femmes luttèrent contre le courant et parvinrent enfin à la berge. Elles sortirent de l'eau en rampant, à bout de force et se trainèrent jusqu'à la rive. Le courant les avait entrainées à l'écart de la bataille et des buissons les dissimulaient des troupes de Rohirrim. Les yeux d'Elenna se plantèrent dans ceux d'Andreth.

 **\- Merci, murmura-t-elle alors avec gratitude.**

Des bruits de sabots résonnèrent alors non loin. Ils semblaient se rapprocher. Sans perdre de temps, Elenna se releva sur ses jambes encore fébriles et dégaina son épée.

 **\- Partez à présent, dit-elle à Andreth. Allez en Lothlorien, trouvez vos réponses !**

La guerrière vit un éclair de confusion traverser les yeux de sa prisonnière. Andreth se releva à son tour et jeta un regard vers les buissons derrière lesquels les Rohirrim arrivaient. Elle sembla hésiter un instant mais Elenna se montra insistante.

 **\- Fuyez !**

Et Andtreh disparut, et Elenna ne sut si elle avait pris la bonne décision. La guerrière ne put donner suite à ses réflexions car déjà les Rohirrim étaient sur elle. Elle resserra ses doigts autour de son épée et se rua vers le premier cavalier. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre, un violant coup s'abattit sur sa tête, et ce fut le noir complet.

Fin du chapitre.


	17. II - Chapitre 16

_**Salut les chatons !**_

Je suis navrée de ce léger retard de publication, le fait est que suite aux récents événements, je n'avais guère le cœur à écrire.

Mais me revoilà enfin, requinquée par l'ambiance hystérique de Noël. A moi les vins chauds, les calendriers de l'avent Kinder et les nouveaux chapitres **=)** _(Quelques unes d'entre vous ont d'ailleurs pu avoir un avant-goût de mon retour grâce au chapitre bonus de **T** rouble **W** oman)_

J'en profite pour remercier les nouveaux lecteurs qui passent par ici, ainsi que les nouveaux **f** ollowers ** _=)_**

 **Hinata des bois** : Merci Hinata **(L)** je suis contente que cette fiction te tienne toujours en haleine !

 **Zeriame** : Ma pause est officiellement terminée **=)**

 **blue sky** : Et oui, on ne se refait pas, Legolas un jour, Legolas TOUJOURS !

 **mimi70** : Nos deux héroïnes vont certainement se recroiser... j'espère que tes partiels se sont bien passés ;)

 **MMSSR** : ravie que les flashback d'Andreth te plaisent **=)** ce nouveau chapitre va apporter quelques réponses à tes interrogations !

.

Jadis, **Hinata** avait remporté une question :

 _question_ : Si tu devais choisir un personnage appartenant a l'un des univers de tes fic, lequel ou laquelle serais-tu ? Et pourquoi?

 _réponse_ : Je m'identifie fortement à mes OC _(je sais que ce n'est pas forcément très bien pour l'écriture d'ailleurs)_ , si je devais en choisir un dans les Enfants de la Lune, je crois que ce serait Elenna. Je vais d'ailleurs encore développer ce personnage tout au long de cette fiction et pouvoir lui donner plus de profondeur (mais chut, je n'en dirai pas plus). Et si je devais incarner l'un des personnages de mes fictions, ce serait Eva de Trouble Woman _(parce que Barnes quoi **;)** )_

Cette semaine, la gagnante est **MMSSR** !

 _ **Bonne lecture =p**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 :**

L'esprit d'Andreth était aussi brumeux que les collines que la jeune femme arpentait depuis des heures. Le brouillard était tenace et de fines gouttelettes se déposaient sur son visage rougi par le froid hivernal.

Bien que la progression d'Andreth à travers les collines rocailleuses eût été rendue dangereuse à cause de la brume, la jeune femme savait qu'elle devait son salut au temps maussade. Le brouillard l'avait en effet cachée des yeux des Rohirrim lors de leur embuscade, et lui avait permis de s'enfuir loin de la bataille. Andreth ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Elenna et se demandait si la guerrière avait survécu.

Ce ne fut qu'à la mi-journée que les filets de brume finirent par s'estomper, révélant le soleil pâle. Les yeux d'Andreth purent enfin distinguer les alentours. En contrebas, à l'Ouest, coulait l'Anduin entre les vallées pierreuses. Les rayons du soleil illuminaient la surface de l'eau et la jeune femme entendait les remous du fleuve.  
Bientôt, les berges rocheuses du fleuve laissèrent place à des bosquets dont les cimes des arbres étaient recouvertes par la neige. La Lothlorien ne devait plus être qu'à quelques milles, et Andtreh espérait atteindre la forêt elfique avant la nuit tombée.

Tandis qu'elle marchait à travers les collines perdue dans ses pensées, son oreille fine perçut de légers sons dans la forêt. Son corps se raidit et la jeune femme s'immobilisa à l'abri d'un immense arbre. Après ses nombreuses années passées à arpenter les abords du Royaume de Thranduil, Andreth avait appris à se faire discrète au milieu des bois. Elle cessa de respirer mais n'entendit plus que quelques piaillements d'oiseaux et le cours du fleuve qui coulait non loin. Andtreh crut alors qu'avec la fatigue son esprit lui jouait des tours.

Mais lorsqu'elle se remit à marcher, des bruits lointains parvinrent à nouveau à ses oreilles. Cette fois elle en était sure, elle n'avait pas rêvé. Andreth entendait plusieurs voix à travers la forêt qui semblaient provenir du fleuve qui coulait à l'Ouest. La jeune femme se rapprocha prudemment des berges de l'Anduin, se glissant parmi les arbres comme à la chasse. Arrivée à proximité de l'eau, elle s'arrêta derrière un buisson épineux et riva ses yeux vers le fleuve.

Une étrange compagnie voguait au gré du courant à bord de trois embarcations aux teintes grises. Les rapides eaux du fleuve les portaient vers le Sud. Andreth remarqua que deux barques comptaient chacune trois passagers : un homme et deux enfants, tous vêtus de capes grises. Le visage de l'un des Hommes lui parut familier, mais elle ne sut dire d'où elle le connaissait. Lorsque les yeux de la jeune femme se portèrent sur la dernière embarcation, elle eut le souffle coupé. A bord se trouvait Legolas. Ce dernier tenait une courte pagaie à la main et dirigeait l'embarcation sur le fleuve.

La surprise d'Andreth fut-elle que toute force abandonna soudainement ses jambes, obligeant la jeune femme à se raccrocher au tronc de l'arbre le plus proche pour ne pas s'effondrer. Des brindilles craquèrent sous ses pieds et ses vêtements bruissèrent contre l'écorce de l'arbre. Andreth cessa de respirer. Les légers bruits de sa chute n'attirèrent pas l'attention des passagers, mais Legolas sembla se tendre. La jeune femme aurait dû se cacher, mais ses yeux ne pouvaient se décrocher de la silhouette de l'Elfe. Voilà des mois qu'elle avait fui le royaume de la Forêt Noire et qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu. Legolas tourna soudain son visage vers la rive du fleuve et ses yeux perçants scrutèrent les environs boisés.

Pendant un instant, Andreth jura que leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine tandis que les embarcations la dépassaient. La jeune femme entendit alors une voix bourrue s'élever de la barque de Legolas :

 **\- Il faut s'occuper du bateau !**

L'Elfe détourna enfin son attention de la rive du fleuve et Andreth soupira de soulagement. Son regard s'attarde sur la silhouette trapue assise à l'avant de l'embarcation. La jeune femme sut aussitôt qu'il s'agissait d'un Nain, et elle avait déjà vu cette longue barbe rousse qui flottait sous la brise hivernale. Andtreh ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant Gimli, le fils de Gloïn, et en constatant que Nain et Elfe partageaient la même barque. Elle se demanda alors quelle étrange quête ils étaient partis mener...

 **\- Il s'enfonce trop avec tout ce bagage ! Poursuivit Gimli. Et le Grand Fleuve est rapide. Je n'ai aucune envie de...**

La voix grave du Nain devint rapidement inaudible alors que les embarcations s'éloignaient en aval. Bientôt, elles disparurent complètement du champ de vision d'Andtreh. La jeune femme était toujours immobile contre l'écorce rugueuse de l'arbre, abasourdie par cette nouvelle découverte. Cette journée était décidément bien étrange...

 **o o o**

 _La mort t'attend, Ëari fils d'Acalmir..._

Ëari se réveilla en sursaut, suffoquant. L'une de ses mains heurta la paroi de bois de la cabine dans laquelle il dormait. Son corps était bouillant et recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur. Les paroles de la jeune Gondorienne qu'il avait rencontrée la veille ne cessaient de remonter à son esprit. Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce et se fixèrent sur les rayons de soleil qui s'infiltraient dans la cabine à travers les interstices de la porte. Après quelques secondes, la respiration d'Ëari se calma et ses idées redevinrent claires. Il devait retrouver cette jeune femme.

Le Haradrim se leva et revêtu à la hâte son armure cuirassée avant de quitter la cabine. A l'extérieur, l'atmosphère entre les hommes d'équipage était tout aussi morose que la veille. Quelques soldats saluèrent Ëari, la plupart l'ignorèrent, et certains lui envoyèrent des regards lourds de reproches. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent sur les planches du pont principal derrière lui. Ëari découvrit alors Tahar qui le rejoignait, arborant son sourire habituel.

 **\- Où vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il.**

 **\- Je dois retrouver quelqu'un.** **\- Cette femme doit avoir de nombreux talents pour que tu veuilles la revoir si vite. Serais-tu tombé amoureux ? Se moqua gentiment Tahar.**

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres d'Ëari bien malgré lui, et il quitta le Valima en compagnie de son ami.

Le soleil était à son zénith, déversant sur Pelargir ses rayons éblouissants. L'agitation régnait sur le port de la cité alors que les pêcheurs terminaient de vendre les poissons attrapés en pleine mer à l'aube. Ëari eut un pincement au cœur en longeant les différents étals. La nostalgie l'envahit, et il pensa soudain à sa mère restée à Umbar. Il se remémora également les longues matinées passées en mer avec son grand-père, à remonter les filets de poissons à bord de leur modeste bateau.

Les Haradrim atteignirent bientôt les ruelles ombragées d'Umbar, et se dirigèrent vers le quartier des bordels tout en discutant.

 **\- Certains hommes d'équipage commencent à comploter, des rumeurs d'une possible mutinerie sont remontées à mes oreilles, indiqua Tahar.** **\- Ils rêvent d'un glorieux destin, répondit alors Ëari. Je ne peux pas les blâmer.** **\- Tu dois être très prudent.**

Un frisson traversa le corps d'Ëari à l'entente du ton soudain si sérieux qu'avait employé son ami. Il repensa soudain au sinistre présage dont lui avait fait part la Gondorienne. Allait-il vraiment mourir ? Si tel était le cas, il espérait que ce ne soit pas le fait des hommes d'équipage...

Après presque une heure de marche, les deux soldats pénétrèrent enfin dans le quartier des plaisirs de Pelargir. L'atmosphère y était bien différente en plein jour. Les guirlandes de lampions étaient éteintes et vibraient sous la brise marine. Les volets des bâtisses étaient clos et les ruelles presque entièrement désertes, mis à part quelques gardes qui veillaient à la sécurité des femmes, assis à l'abri du soleil sous les porches des maisons. Quelques vapeurs de fumée flottaient encore à certains coins de rues à proximité des bordels. Le quartier entier semblait endormi, attendant que la nuit tombe afin de s'éveiller et de s'enivrer.

Ëari eut du mal à retrouver la bâtisse dans laquelle l'avait entrainé la jeune Gondorienne la veille. Tous les bordels paraissaient semblables, mais après avoir parcouru plusieurs ruelles, il finit par reconnaître le porche de la demeure. Devant la porte était assis un homme robuste, dont la musculature transparaissait à travers sa tunique sombre. L'ombre du porche cachait en partie son visage, mais Ëari devina que son expression n'était pas commode. Il entraina Tahar vers l'entrée de la bâtisse. Aussitôt, le garde se leva, révélant sa carrure imposante aux Haradrim. Ces derniers s'arrêtèrent et Ëari prit la parole :

 **\- Nous recherchons une jeune femme qui travaille ici.**

 **\- Ces lieux ne sont pas ouverts la journée, repassez ce soir, répondit froidement le garde avec l'accent typique du Gondor.**

 **\- Nous souhaitons simplement lui poser des questions.**

Devant son insistance, Ëari aperçut la main du garde glisser vers le manche d'un poignard accroché à sa ceinture. Les soldats d'Umbar furent plus rapides. Ils dégainèrent leurs épées et les brandirent en direction du -ci cessa tout mouvement. Autour des trois hommes, les rares discussions de la rue s'éteignirent. Ëari sentit alors les regards inquiets s'abattre sur son dos.

Le garde finit par obtempérer et frappa trois coups distincts à la porte. Après un court instant, celle-ci s'entre-ouvrit et laissa apparaître une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Son visage maquillé arborait une expression hautaine. Elle portait de nombreux bijoux sertis de pierres brillantes.

 **\- Ces hommes veulent interroger l'une des filles, indiqua le garde.**

La femme toisa les Haradrim de la tête aux pieds. Elle regarda leurs épées dégainées d'un air mauvais avant d'ouvrir entièrement la porte.

 **\- Cessez votre scandale devant mon établissement et entrez.**

A l'intérieur flottaient toujours les vapeurs d'encens et de feuilles consumées. Les lieux étaient silencieux et endormis. La patronne les guida jusqu'à un salon, leur fit fièrement face avant de s'installer dans un sofa, au milieu de nombreux coussins.

 **\- Vous souhaitez donc parler à l'une de mes filles... dit-elle d'une voix suspicieuse. Vous comprendrez qu'elles n'ont pas à travailler durant la journée, aussi vous ne verrez surement aucun inconvénient à ce que je vous accompagne afin de m'assurer que vous ne faites que... discuter.**

Cette femme avait du charisme et dégageait une autorité naturelle. Ëari hésita un court instant avant d'accepter sa requête.

 **\- Très bien, reprit la maîtresse des lieux. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?**

 **\- Je ne connais pas son nom. Mais je peux aisément vous la décrire. Elle n'est pas bien grande, a de longs cheveux bruns et la peau hâlée ...**

 **\- Cela pourrait être n'importe laquelle de mes filles ! Ricana la patronne.**

 **\- … Et elle a des yeux d'un vert rare et pur, répliqua Ëari.**

Face aux Haradrim, la maîtresse des lieux porta l'une de ses mains à ses tempes et sembla réfléchir. Après un instant, elle releva son visage froid vers les jeunes hommes :

 **\- Aucune fille ne correspond à votre description, je suis navrée mais vous devez avoir fait erreur sur l'établissement.**

L'étonnement s'empara d'Ëari. Il reconnaissait parfaitement les lieux. Tahar lui lança un regard septique. Le jeune homme reprit sa contenance au bout de quelques secondes :

 **\- Vous ne verrez pas d'objection à ce que je vérifie vos dires.**

La patronne se leva, prête à objecter, mais Ëari fut plus rapide.

 **\- Tahar, surveille-la, indiqua-t-il alors qu'il quittait la pièce.**

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier alors qu'il entendait son ami dégainer son épée. Sans perdre de temps, il grimpa les marches vers le second et dernier étage. Il marcha d'un pas discret jusqu'à la porte de la chambre dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé la veille. Sa main se posa sur la poignée et l'actionna doucement.

La porte s'ouvrit et révéla une pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Ëari reconnut les coussins sur le sol et les tentures parfumées qui décoraient la pièce. Il repéra une silhouette endormie et s'approcha silencieusement. Le jeune homme s'accroupit et tendit une main vers la jeune femme. Mais avant que ses doigts n'effleurent la peau nue de son épaule, elle ouvrit les yeux et cria.

Surpris Ëari tomba à la renverse au milieu des coussins alors que la jeune femme se levait à la hâte. Elle était bien plus grande que la fille qu'il avait rencontré la veille et le Haradrim n'avait pas besoin de voir ses yeux pour savoir qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'elle...

Au bout d'une heure à arpenter toutes les pièces de la bâtisse sous les injures incessantes de la patronne, Ëari dut se rendre à l'évidence. La jeune Gondorienne n'était pas là et personne ne semblait la connaître. C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais existé... Elle s'était volatilisée mais ses paroles restaient ancrées dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

 **o o o**

Le froid. Les ténèbres. La peur. L'esprit d'Elenna était perdu dans le néant. Soudain, une lueur surgit au loin. Elle n'était pas plus grande qu'une étoile perdue dans l'immensité d'un ciel noir. Mais elle sembla se rapprocher. Peu à peu, les ténèbres s'estompèrent sous l'intensité grandissante de la lumière. Une douce et réconfortante chaleur emplit alors le cœur de la guerrière avant d'envelopper son corps tout entier. C'est à cet instant qu'elle se réveilla.

Autour d'Elenna, des voix résonnaient. Elles semblaient plus ou moins réelles dans son esprit embrumé. Elle entendit également un cheval hennir au loin. La nausée commençait à s'emparer de la jeune femme, et elle se décida à soulever ses paupières.

Un soleil pâle et net brillait dans le ciel et éblouit tellement Elenna qu'elle fut obligée de refermer les yeux. A mesure que la guerrière revenait à elle, la douleur se réveilla également. Son crâne semblait serré dans un étau fait par le plus solide métal d'Erebor. La jeune femme voulut porter une main à son front, mais son mouvement fut empêché.

Elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et découvrit que ses poignets étaient solidement liés par une corde rugueuse. Cette dernière était également attachée à un pieu enfoncé dans le sol au milieu de grandes herbes sèches qui dépassaient de la neige. Toujours allongée, Elenna porta son regard sur les alentours.

Son attention fut d'abord attirée par les nombreux chevaux qui broutaient et attendaient docilement un peu partout. Ils étaient bien plus grands que ceux que les Hommes Sauvages dressaient sur leurs terres plus au Nord. Leurs robes luisaient et leurs crinières étaient nattées sur leurs fières encolures. Les cavaliers qui les montaient s'accordaient bien avec eux. Grands, fiers et aux visages sévères, les Rohirrim s'affairaient dans le camp. Ils portaient dans leurs dos des boucliers ronds peints avec les armoiries du Rohan, de longues épées pendaient à leurs ceintures, des armures de cuir épais recouvraient leurs cottes de mailles. Les pointes de leurs lances brillaient sous les rayons du soleil, et certaines portaient encore des traces de sang séché. La jeune femme maudit silencieusement les soldats de Theoden et poursuivit son observation en tournant légèrement la tête.

 **\- Vous êtes réveillée.**

Elenna frémit au son de cette voix. Malgré ses épais vêtements, sa peau se couvrit de chair de poule tandis que la guerrière cessait tout mouvement. Elle entendit alors la neige craquer sous le bruit de pas qui se dirigeaient vers elle. Aussitôt, la jeune femme s'assit et fit face au nouvel arrivant, tordant ses poignets dans une position douloureuse.

C'était un homme de haute taille, plus grand que tous les autres cavaliers. Ses cheveux d'un blond de lin dépassaient de sous son casque et se mêlaient à une queue de cheval blanche qui pendait comme un cimier. Son visage était dur et ardent.

 **\- J'aurais pensé qu'Eomer le fils d'Eomund avait de plus nobles manières envers les femmes, cracha Elenna en toisant le Rohir.**

Celui-ci parut surpris par l'aplomb de la jeune femme, mais cela ne dura qu'un court instant et il arbora à nouveau une expression sévère et impassible.  
Elenna avait déjà rencontré Eomer, bien des années auparavant, lorsque tous deux n'étaient encore que des enfants. En voyant le visage du Rohir, les souvenirs remontèrent à son esprit.

 _Elenna venait d'avoir dix ans, et chez les Hommes Sauvages, cet âge marquait le début de l'apprentissage militaire pour les garçons mais aussi pour les filles. Elenna et Wulf avaient donc commencé leur entrainement depuis peu, lorsqu'une nouvelle bouleversa tout le royaume._

 _A cette époque, des tensions existaient déjà entre les Hommes Sauvages et les Rohirrim. Les conflits et les guerres entre leurs deux peuples remontaient à bien des siècles en arrière, et Elenna avait toujours connu la guerre. Elle avait grandi dans la haine des gens du Rohan et de leur Roi, qui avaient tué tant des siens. La petite fille se préparait à la guerre avec beaucoup d'application, attendant impatiemment l'âge où son frère et elle pourraient partir reconquérir leurs terres._

 _Mais après des décennies de conflits dévastateurs pour leurs deux peuples, les rois Asulf et Theoden avaient finalement trouvé un accord. Des terres seraient restituées, d'autres cédées, et des accords de paix devaient être signés._

 _Hommes Sauvages et Rohirrim se rencontrèrent donc aux Champs du Celebrant, car ce lieu neutre se situait à la frontière de leurs deux royaumes. Le Roi Asulf avait emmené avec lui sa femme, Hilda la Reine guerrière, ainsi que ses enfants car ils avaient à présent l'âge d'assister à cet événement. Chacun des rois était escorté par un bataillon d'une centaine de soldats._

 _Elenna se souvint avoir voyagé durant de nombreux jours avant d'enfin arriver sur les Champs du Celebrant. Là, un vaste campement avait été établi sur les plaines verdoyantes. L'enfant avait suivi son père jusqu'à la plus haute et la plus grande tente du campement dans laquelle les accords seraient signés. Une trentaine d'Hommes étaient présents, parmi lesquels les Maréchaux du Rohan et les chefs de clans des Terres Sauvages, ainsi que les proches des Rois._

 _Elenna attendait solennellement tandis que les accords étaient signés. Ses yeux avaient balayé l'assemblée et s'étaient posé sur deux enfants blonds présents auprès du Roi Theoden. Le plus jeune avait des traits innocents. Ses cheveux étaient blonds comme le blé, en pagaille autour de son visage rond et lumineux. Il portait une fine couronne et Elenna n'eut aucun mal à deviner qu'il s'agissait de Theodred, le prince du Rohan._

 _Le second garçon se tenait plus en retrait. Il était un peu plus âgé qu'Elenna et son frère. Ses cheveux blonds lui arrivaient aux épaules et encadraient son visage grave. Ce qui marqua particulièrement Elenna à cet instant, c'était l'intensité de son regard sombre. L'enfant ne devait guère avoir plus de douze ans, et pourtant il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui laissait_ _à penser qu'il avait grandi trop vite. Derrière son air sévère, elle pouvait percevoir une lueur de tristesse dans ses iris brunes. C'était Eomer, le neveu du Roi._

 _Elenna connaissait la raison de sa tristesse palpable. Quelques mois auparavant, Eomund, son père, était mort lors de l'attaque d'une horde d'Orques en Emyn Muil. Peu après, la mère d'Eomer avait succombé à une maladie. Bien qu'elle ait grandi en n'éprouvant que rage et haine envers les Rohirrim, Elenna ressentit soudain une once de pitié envers le garçon._

 _Eomer tourna soudain son visage vers celui d'Elenna. Leurs regards se croisèrent durant quelques secondes. Les lèvres du garçon s'étirèrent en un fin sourire. Elenna sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et détourna rapidement les yeux._

 _Les accords avaient finalement été signés, un immense banquet fut donné et les festivités durèrent la nuit entière, célébrant la nouvelle amitié entre les deux peuples. Malheureusement, cette période de paix ne dura à peine quelques années..._

C'était bien le même homme qu'Elenna avait à présent sous les yeux. Il arborait le même regard sombre que dans ses souvenirs, mais cette fois aucun sourire ne vint illuminer son visage.

Eomer fit soudain un signe de tête à l'un de ses soldats. Un Rohir s'approcha alors d'Elenna. La guerrière eut un mouvement de recul, tel un animal sauvage pris au piège. L'homme détacha la corde du piquet et releva Elenna sans ménagement. Les muscles endoloris de la jeune femme crièrent de douleur mais elle se contenta de serrer les dents silencieusement, ne voulant rien laisser transparaître devant ses ennemis. Ses mains étaient toujours liées solidement alors que le Rohir la conduisit à la suite d'Eomer à travers le campement.

A présent debout, Elenna pouvait contempler tous les alentours. Le vent d'Est soufflait, et la brume s'était enfin levée, révélant aux yeux de la jeune femme l'étendue des vastes terres désertes du Plateau du Rohan. Au Nord-Ouest s'avançait la sombre forêt de Fangorn, ses lisières ombreuses se trouvaient encore à quelques milles et ses pentes se perdaient au-delà dans le ciel lointain. A l'horizon, comme flottant sur un nuage gris, brillait le dernier sommet des Monts Brumeux.

Elenna fut entrainée à l'extrémité Ouest du camp. Elle vit la silhouette d'Eomer s'arrêter à la lisière des dernières tentes. Le Rohirrim se tourna alors vers elle mais alors qu'il allait lui parler, un long hurlement fendit l'air. La jeune femme sentit son cœur faire un bond en reconnaissant le cri des wargs. Ses yeux se portèrent vers les plaines qui s'étendaient à ses pieds, et elle repéra rapidement les silhouettes des loups qui encerclaient le camp des Rohirrim, en prenant soin de rester à bonne distance. Elle reconnut la fourrure fauve de Racà. Le warg tournait en rond et attendait visiblement le meilleur instant pour lancer une attaque. Elenna fut touchée par la fidélité du loup.

 **\- Si ils approchent encore, dit alors Eomer d'une voix froide, nos flèches les transpercent.**

Il leva la main et une quinzaine de soldats surgit soudain d'entre les tentes, arcs bandés entre les mains.

 **\- Faites-les partir.**

Le Rohir qui maintenait Elenna relâcha enfin sa prise et la poussa en avant. La jeune femme s'avança à contre-cœur.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui me garantit que vous n'allez pas m'abattre ? Demanda-t-elle sans trembler.**

 **\- Si j'avais voulu vous tuer, Elenna fille d'Asulf, je l'aurais fait sur les berges de l'Anduin et avec mon épée. Comme l'a fait votre frère pour mon cousin aux gués de l'Isen.**

Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Ceux d'Eomer étaient menaçants, semblables à deux poignards, mais Elenna ne se laissa pas impressionner et soutint son regard, comme par défi.

 **\- Vous avez plus de valeur si vous restez en vie, poursuivit Eomer. Cependant, si cela se montrait nécessaire, je n'hésiterai pas un seul instant à vous tuer.**

 **\- Nous avons donc un point en commun, répliqua la jeune femme.**

La mâchoire du Rohir se contracta sous la colère.

 **\- Faites-les partir.**

Elenna détourna enfin ses yeux de ceux d'Eomer et regarda à nouveau les wargs. Elle s'avança de quelques pas sur la plaine enneigée. Elle sentait les nombreuses flèches pointées dans son dos et vers les loups. Jamais elle ne pourrait s'enfuir. Elle serait morte en quelques secondes. La guerrière déglutit fébrilement avant que sa voix ne résonne :

 **\- Racà !**

Le warg se redressa. Après quelques instants, il finit par s'approcher doucement. Ses oreilles étaient plaquées en arrière et ses crocs sortis. A mesure qu'il avançait vers le campement, ses grognements devenaient plus audibles.

Le loup s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres d'Elenna. Ses yeux menaçants fixaient les Rohirrim. La jeune femme s'avança alors doucement à travers la neige. Elle tenta d'apaiser le warg en lui souriant légèrement. Les grognements du warg cessèrent. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle lui parla clairement :

 **\- Tu dois partir. Va rejoindre mon frère à Orthanc.**

Les pupilles brillantes de Racà croisèrent enfin celles d'Elenna. La jeune femme y lut de la rage, mais aussi de l'inquiétude. Alors, pour la première fois, elle leva délicatement sa main vers son museau et le caressa.

 **\- Pars mon ami, dit-elle amèrement.**

Le warg laissa échapper un jappement et s'enfuit rejoindre le reste de la meute. Les hurlements des loups résonnèrent avant qu'ils ne s'enfuient vers l'Ouest.

 **o o o**

L'après-midi s'achevait lorsqu'Andreth parvint enfin aux limites de la Lothlorien. Les arbres se resserrèrent progressivement, et devinrent plus hauts. Leurs troncs étaient gris et leurs feuilles tremblantes avaient une teinte d'or fauve. Leurs cimes s'élevaient vers le ciel et formaient une voûte aux reflets dorés qui empêchait la neige de pénétrer trop à l'intérieur de la forêt. L'air était malgré tout très lumineux et immobile, et tout était silencieux et paisible.

Andreth n'avait guère parcouru plus d'un mille dans la forêt lorsqu'elle croisa un autre cours d'eau dévalant les pentes boisées qui grimpaient à l'Ouest, vers les montagnes. Elle l'entendait ruisseler au-dessus d'une cascade quelque part parmi les ombres sur leur droite. Ses eaux noires et fougueuses passaient devant elle et rejoignaient l'Anduin en un tourbillon de marres sombres parmi les racines des arbres. Des feuilles dorées se balançaient sur les rides de l'eau.

A la découverte de la rivière, Andreth se sentit soudain accabler par la fatigue. Elle retira ses bottes et s'approcha du cours d'eau. La jeune femme se tint un moment près du bord et laissa couler l'eau sur ses pieds fourbus. Elle était froide, mais son toucher était pur, et tandis qu'Andtreh avançait et la voyait monter à ses genoux, elle sentit ses membres lavés de toute salissure et de toute fatigue.

Le soleil était à présent descendu à l'Ouest et la pénombre tombait sur la Lothlorien. Andtreh décida de passer la nuit le long de la rivière. Au moment où elle se coucha à couvert derrière des buissons, un flot de questions et d'inquiétudes emplirent l'esprit et le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle repensa à Legolas qu'elle avait croisé plus tôt dans la journée. Néanmoins la forêt elfique avait un pouvoir apaisant et Andreth parvint à trouver le sommeil au son des chutes d'eau.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Bientôt le cap des **100** reviews...

Pour l'occasion, et puisque Noël approche, je vous concocte un **concours** avec quelques jolies choses à gagner ! _Plus de détail au prochain chapitre_ **;)**


	18. II - Chapitre 17

**_Oh_ Oh Oh** **!**

J'espère que vous avez été sages cette année, car le **C** haton- **N** oël _(ou le Père-Joli, au choix)_ vous concocte une petite surprise !

Le chapitre précédent, malgré la bonne centaine de lecteurs qui l'a parcouru, n'a pas rencontré un franc succès. J'avoue ne plus vraiment avoir la motivation à écrire cette fanfiction. Je connais le déroulement des chapitres, ce n'est pas une question d'inspiration, c'est simplement que l'acte d'écrire me prend du temps, et je me force réellement ces derniers temps. Cela explique entre autre que les publications ne sont plus aussi fréquentes qu'avant. Pourtant, j'ai un imaginaire assez développé et des tonnes d'idées de fictions fourmillent dans ma tête ! Les reviews restent réellement un moteur pour me motiver, et c'est avant tout pour vous que je me pousse à poursuivre l'écriture.

Bref, les vacances arrivent enfin, signant la fin des partiels pour certains, les retrouvailles familiales pour d'autres, et un nouveau chapitre pour les Enfants de la Lune !

 **MMSSR** : et oui, j'aime bien Eomer _(on ne se refait pas =p)._ J'aime que tu te poses toutes ces questions ! Je vais distiller quelques éléments de réponses au fil des prochains chapitres.

 **Hinata des boi** s : Ravie de te "voir" également **=)**. Des retrouvailles sont en effet au programme, mais quand ..? Merci, tu me motives grandement ! _**R** acà POWER_

 **Miluzine96** : comme le dit si bien un fameux proverbe, _"soit proche des tes amis, et encore plus de tes ennemis"_ **;)**

Et merci à **Azria** qui trouve malgré tout le temps de me relire soigneusement ! _Bêta-licorne POWER_

 _._

La semaine dernière, **MMSSR** a remporté une question :

 _question_ : Combien de partie/chapitre comportera ta fiction ? Et quand penses-tu qu'elle se finira ?

 _réponse_ : Cette fanfiction devrait compter environ 35 chapitres _(nous en sommes donc à la moitié)_ répartis en trois grande parties !

Cette semaine la gagnante est _(suspens insoutenable, en même temps je n'avais guère le choix pour le tirage au sort)_ **Hinatas des bois** ;)

.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 :**

La nuit était avancée lorsque Ëari et Tahar revinrent au port de Pelargir. Ils avaient passé leur journée de repos à arpenter la cité. Ëari n'avait cessé de repenser à l'étrange jeune Gondorienne qui semblait s'être volatilisée.

Les quais de la cité n'étaient que peu éclairés. Quelques torches balisaient par endroits les pontons et faisaient miroiter l'eau calme et sombre. Quelques lueurs brillaient également sur les navires de la flotte d'Umbar restés à quai pour assurer la suprématie du Harad sur la cité portuaire. En revanche, Ëari fut surpris de découvrir que le pont du Valima était plongé dans l'ombre. Le navire était silencieux et semblait désert. Tout cela n'était pas habituel. A mesure qu'il s'approchait, le jeune homme fut gagné par un sentiment désagréable.

Les planches du navire craquèrent sous les pas des deux jeunes hommes lorsqu'ils montèrent à bord. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivés sur le pont qu'ils entendirent quelques voix s'élever depuis la cale. Cette dernière, contrairement au reste du Valima, était éclairée. À mesure qu'ils descendaient les marches usées qui y conduisaient, les voix s'élevèrent plus clairement :

 **\- Si les Seigneurs d'Umbar ne daignent pas nommer un nouveau capitaine, c'est à nous de prendre cette décision !**

Ëari n'avait pas besoin de voir le visage de l'homme qui s'exprimait, il reconnut parfaitement sa voix. C'était le soldat qui avait élevé la voix la veille sur le pont, défiant Ëari. Le jeune homme connaissait dorénavant son nom, c'était un certain Baahir, le lui avait appris Tahar durant leur journée à arpenter les rues de Pelargir.

 **\- Je propose un vote, poursuivit le soldat.**

Arrivés dans la cale, Ëari et Tahar se mêlèrent à la foule regroupée autour de Baahir. La lumière vacillante des torches illuminaient les visages graves des hommes d'équipage. Le regard d'Ëari parvint à se glisser entre les silhouettes des soldats et atteindre le centre de l'assemblée. Il reconnut Baahir à sa large carrure et à sa barbe parfaitement taillée. Ce dernier s'approcha d'un homme grand qui se tenait droit et silencieux. Son visage avait les traits fins et altiers et ses cheveux étaient coiffés de quelques tresses à la manière des nobles d'Umbar. Baahir présenta alors le soldat aux hommes d'équipage :

 **\- Nabil n'est pas seulement un soldat expérimenté. Il est aussi issu de la noblesse, et son père, Nazir est un vétéran de haut rang qui a vu de nombreuses batailles. Son sang coule dans les veines de Nabil et c'est donc à lui que devrait revenir l'honneur d'être capitaine.**

Autour d'eux, les hommes d'équipage poussèrent des exclamations enjouées qui résonnèrent contre les parois du navire. C'est alors qu'une silhouette s'avança au centre de la foule. C'était Khaleel.

 **\- Ëari m'a sauvé lors de la tempête, dit-il alors pour le plus grand étonnement du concerné. Il a vaillamment mené l'assaut de Pelargir alors que cela pouvait le conduire à la mort !**

Des murmures approbateurs s'élevèrent parmi la foule, alors que le visage de Baahir arborait une expression sévère et dédaigneuse. Une nouvelle fois Ëari devenait le centre d'attention de tout l'équipage.  
 **\- Notre regretté capitaine l'avait choisi comme second, poursuivit Khaleel. Nul doute qu'il avait décelé chez lui tout le courage et la noblesse qui l'habite.**

Cette déclaration fut suivie d'un long silence, et seul le bruit du feu crépitant résonnait dans la cale. Baahir finit par se racler la gorge :

 **\- Très bien, votons !**

 **o o o**

La corde rugueuse brulait les poignets d'Elenna. La jeune femme tentait discrètement depuis des heures de se détacher. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et était restée assise dans le froid et l'obscurité à tout essayer pour se libérer du piquet. Mais la corde avait tenu bon, et à présent que le soleil se levait, Elenna découvrit que la peau de ses poignets était à vif. Quelques gouttes de sang s'échappaient même du cordage et s'écrasaient dans la neige immaculée. La jeune femme serrait les dents sous les tiraillements. Ne pouvant plus supporter les brulures, elle finit par plonger ses mains dans la neige glacée. Aussitôt, le froid calma sa douleur.

Autour d'elle, l'agitation régnait dans le camp. Il faisait à peine jour et déjà les Rohirrim se préparaient au départ. De fines cendres flottaient dans l'air, portées par la bise matinale. La veille, les cavaliers avaient érigés des buchers autour du camp afin de bruler les Rohirrim morts au combat. Lorsqu'elle avait aperçu les flammes s'élever dans la nuit vers le ciel sans étoile, Elenna avait eu le cœur brisé en pensant à tous les Hommes Sauvages tués dans l'Anduin. Leurs corps devaient à présent avoir été emportés par les flots loin vers le Sud.

Peu à peu, le camp fut levé, les tentes empaquetées, les sacs de nourriture chargés sur les chevaux, et les armures enfilées. La plupart des Rohirrim lançaient des regards peu amènes à Elenna. La jeune femme ne baissait jamais les yeux et soutenait leurs regards comme par défi. Elle entendait les moqueries et les insultes des cavaliers et tentait de les ignorer.

Alors que de nombreux Rohirrim montaient en selle, un des soldats finit par s'approcher d'Elenna. Il la détacha sans ménagement en ignorant ses gémissements plaintifs. La jeune femme sentit les regards se porter sur elle et ravala ses plaintes. Elle fut trainée jusqu'à l'un des chevaux à la robe grise. La corde lui entailla encore un peu plus les poignets. Le Rohir l'a chargea sur la selle comme une vulgaire marchandise et prit le soin d'attacher fermement ses liens aux brides du cheval.  
Elenna observa les alentours. Elle aperçut alors Eomer, reconnaissable entre tous grâce à sa stature et à l'épaisse cape vert sombre qu'il portait. Il montait sur un cheval blanc tandis qu'un Rohir plus jeune lui tendait son bouclier. L'écuyer s'écarta alors qu'Eomer menait son cheval à l'avant de l'Eored. Alors la cavalerie s'élança, dévalant les collines vers l'Ouest.

 **o o o**

Andreth arpentait la Lothlorien depuis les premières heures de l'aube. Mais cette forêt lui était inconnue, et malgré ces quelques connaissances de ce royaume, elle ne savait pas dans quelle direction se diriger. A présent, le soleil s'abaissait à l'Ouest, et la jeune femme commençait à désespérer. Alors qu'elle marchait entre les arbres en tentant de se repérer grâce aux derniers rayons de soleil, la jeune femme se souvenait des histoires que Lalwendë et Legolas lui racontaient au sujet de la Lothlorien. Ces bois n'avaient rien à voir avec la Forêt Noire. Ils n'étaient pas sombres et malades, mais baignés de lumière et de sérénité, ainsi que d'une étrange magie. Les yeux d'Andreth se posaient avec émerveillement sur les feuilles dorées qui surmontaient les cimes des arbres. Avec l'hiver, nombre d'entre elles étaient tombés et formaient un tapis brillant sur le sol.

Le regard d'Andtreh se perdit vers les hautes branches des arbres. Des nombreuses histoires que Lalwendë lui avait contées durant son enfance, elle avait retenu que les Elfes de la Lorien ne vivaient pas dans des cavernes à l'instar de leurs cousins de la Forêt Noire. Ils demeuraient dans les arbres. Ainsi étaient-ils nommés les Galadhrim, les Gens des Arbres.

 **\- Daro i !**

Andreth s'immobilisa. Seuls ses yeux quittèrent les cimes des arbres et s'abaissèrent. Face à la jeune femme, trois Elfes vêtus de capes gris d'ombre et munis d'arcs bandés la menaçaient. Elle ne les avait absolument pas entendus arriver. L'un d'eux, le plus grand, s'avança en arborant un visage sévère. Andreth fut plus rapide et un timide murmure s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres :

 **-** **Le suilon.** _(Je vous salue)_

Cette fois, ce fut à l'Elfe de s'immobiliser. La surprise remplaça pendant un court un instant la sévérité de ses traits.

 **\- Heniach nin ? Demanda-t-il étonné.** _(Vous me comprenez ?)_

Andtreh acquiesça doucement avant de reprendre la parole :

 **\- Im Andreth. Boe ammen veriad lîn.** _(Je suis Andreth, j'ai besoin de votre protection)_

 **\- Man sâd telil ?** _(D'où venez-vous ?)_

 **-** **Eryn Galen.**

L'Elfe jeta un regard à ses confrères. La tension et l'espoir envahirent Andreth. Elle sentait l'Arkenstone qui pesait dans sa tunique contre sa taille. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle était sure que les Galadhrim étaient capables de l'entendre. Ceux-ci échangeaient des paroles inaudibles tout en maintenant leurs flèches braquées sur la jeune femme. Un seul mouvement et elle ne donnait pas chère de sa peau. Néanmoins elle les avait intrigués, elle le savait. L'Elfe qui menait la petite compagnie finit par se tourner à nouveau vers elle.

 **\- Je me nomme Haldir, dit-il d'une voix claire dans la Langue Commune. Je suis un gardien de la Lorien. Dites-nous ce qui vous amène dans le Bois d'Or.** **\- Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec la Dame de la Lorien.**

L'Elfe s'apprêta à répliquer, mais Andreth sortit délicatement l'Arkenstone de sa poche. Sous la surprise, les Galadhrim relâchèrent leurs arcs, confus. Ils regardaient la pierre, muets d'étonnement. Après un long moment de silence, Haldir reprit la parole :

 **\- Il n'est pas dans notre habitude de conduire des étrangers sur notre territoire, mais je suis disposé à vous aider. Dès l'aube, nous vous conduirons à la Dame de ce Royaume. Il vous faudra rester ici cette nuit, nous partirons dès l'aube.**

Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, une échelle descendit des ombres d'un arbre immense. Elle était faite de corde grise qui luisait dans la pénombre de la fin de journée. Haldir fit signe à Andtreh de le suivre, et la jeune femme s'exécuta sans un mot, soulagée et heureuse d'être parvenue à convaincre les Galadhrim. L'Elfe blond grimpa avec légèreté, et Andreth le suivit plus lentement et avec moins d'assurance. Les deux autres elfes refermèrent la marche. A mesure qu'elle montait, la jeune femme remarqua que le tronc se divisait en de nombreuses branches et qu'une plateforme était construite sur celles-ci. Elle était ancrée dans le bois avec tellement de finesse qu'elle demeurait invisible depuis le sol, se fondant dans l'écorce grise et les feuilles dorées.

Andreth finit par accéder à la plateforme par un trou circulaire ménagé au centre par lequel passait l'échelle. Une fois en haut, la jeune femme se redressa et resta bouche-bée face à la vue qui s'étendait de part et d'autre de la plateforme. Le soleil couchant faisait miroiter les feuilles des cimes telle une mer dorée qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Andreth resta quelques instants étourdie face au vertige et à l'émerveillement. Elle repéra les ombres des Monts Brumeux qui se dressaient à l'Ouest. Le vent faisait voler ses mèches de cheveux autour de son visage, et la jeune femme les chassa à plusieurs reprises de ses yeux. Elle entendit alors des bruits de pas s'approcher d'elle. C'était Haldir.

 **\- Tenez, dit-il alors en tendant une couverture grise à Andtreh. Il fait froid au sommet des talan en hiver.** **\- Le hannon, répondit Andreth reconnaissante.**

La jeune femme s'enveloppa dans l'épaisse couverture, le regard toujours braqué vers le paysage.

 **\- Nous n'avons cessé d'observer les rivières depuis que nous avons vu une grande troupe d'Orcs qui se dirigeait vers l'Est il y a quelques jours. L'Ombre rassemble ses forces.**

La nuit finit par tomber. Andtreh resta quelques temps éveillée, couchée contre les branches du talan. Elle contemplait les étoiles qui luisaient à travers le pâle plafond des feuilles tremblantes. Elle voyait vaguement les formes grises des deux Elfes qui, assis immobiles, parlaient à voix basse. Le troisième était descendu prendre son tour de garde. Finalement, bercée par le vent dans la ramure, Andreth finit par s'endormir le cœur gonflé d'espoir quant à sa future rencontre avec la Dame du Bois d'Or.

 **o o o**

Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps, et pourtant la cavalerie d'Eomer parcourait toujours les plaines du Rohan. Elenna était meurtrie et épuisée. Plusieurs fois, le sommeil la gagna, mais à peine fermait-elle les yeux que les secousses de son cheval au galop la réveillaient brutalement. Les Rohirrim ne paraissaient pas atteints par la fatigue, ou du moins ils ne laissaient rien transparaitre. Le soleil couchant dorait leurs lances et leurs casques, et étincelait dans leurs cheveux pâles et flottants. Les soldats semblaient être à la poursuite d'un quelconque ennemi.

Elenna souffrait silencieusement. Durant la journée entière, elle n'avait eu de cesse de tenter de se libérer discrètement. Le nœud de la corde était bien serré, mais à force d'acharnement, la jeune femme avait réussi à se détacher des brides du cheval. Ses mains toujours liées entre elle étaient à présent en sang. Sa chair était complètement à vif là où la corde enserrait ses poignets. La douleur devenait insupportable. La jeune femme tenta de l'oublier en observant l'Eored et le paysage qui défilait sous les sabots des rapides chevaux. La pâle lumière de la lune illuminait les plaines du Rohan.

C'est alors qu'Elenna les vit. Des créatures sombres couraient vers l'Ouest et se rapprochaient de la forêt de Fangorn, telle une bande sombre et sinistre se détachant de la pénombre. Elles étaient bien trop rapides pour n'être que de simples Orcs. Il s'agissait d'Huruk-Haï. La jeune femme ne s'était donc pas trompée, les Rohirrim étaient bien à la poursuite d'ennemis.

Bientôt, Elenna vit la troupe d' Huruk-Haï s'arrêter près de la lisière de la forêt. Les créatures établissaient leur campement. L'Eored ralentit sa progression alors qu'il arrivait à proximité des Huruks, dissimulé par l'ombre de la nuit. Silencieusement, les Rohirrim arrivèrent derrière une haute butte, à quelques centaines de mètres à peine du campement. Les cavaliers tirèrent sur les rênes, et les chevaux s'arrêtèrent enfin, las de leur long voyage.

Les Huruk-Haï étaient nombreux, une bonne centaine. Elenna le devinait car ils faisaient beaucoup de bruit, même derrière la butte. Eomer expliqua rapidement ses directives aux cavaliers. Restée à l'écart, la jeune femme ne put en entendre que quelques mots. Les Rohirrim se mirent ensuite rapidement en place. Leur chef s'adressa alors à son jeune écuyer :

 **\- Eothain, tu la surveilleras, dit-il en désignant Elenna.** **\- Bien, mon Seigneur.**

L'orée de la forêt était proche. Les Rohirrim décochèrent leurs flèches. Une nuée stridente tomba sur les Huruk-Haï, provoquant leur surprise et leur panique. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de réagir, les cavaliers surgirent de l'ombre. Ils dévalèrent la butte et encerclèrent les Huruks rapidement. La première vague de l'assaut fut très violente. Les chevaux arrivaient à grande vitesse et dans l'élan écrasèrent les premières sombres créatures. Les Rohirrim s'enfoncèrent sans peine dans le camp, plantant leurs lances et tranchant avec leurs épées quiconque se présentait sur leur chemin. Les sabots des chevaux et les cris résonnaient dans la nuit.

Les Huruk-Haï tentaient vainement de se défendre. Du haut de leurs chevaux, les Rohirrim étaient des cibles faciles, et quelques-uns furent touchés. Mais l'assaut meurtrier continua et reprit même de plus belle. Les plaintes terribles des mourants couvraient à peine le bruit des lames qui s'enfonçaient dans les entrailles et le craquement des os brisés. L'odeur du massacre parvenait jusqu'aux narines d'Elenna. La jeune femme resta un moment à contempler les cavaliers, à la fois horrifiée et fascinée par leur efficacité au combat.

Elle jeta un regard en coin vers le jeune Rohir qui la surveillait. Ce dernier ne la quittait pas des yeux, semblant prendre sa mission très à cœur. La lame de son épée était tendue dans la direction de la jeune femme. Pourtant Elenna le savait, cet instant représentait surement sa plus belle chance de s'échapper.  
Elle jaugea discrètement le jeune homme, attendant le meilleur moment pour tenter de s'enfuir. Ses yeux se braquèrent avec espoir vers l'obscure forêt qui se trouvait à quelques centaines de mètres. Fangorn représentait la meilleure opportunité d'Elenna pour se dissimuler des Rohirrim. Les muscles de la jeune femme se contractèrent. Tout son corps se tendit, prêt à sauter du cheval et à courir.

L'écuyer d'Eomer baissa sa garde une fraction de seconde pour observer l'assaut de ses ainés. Ce court instant suffit à Elenna. Sa jambe droite passa au-dessus de la selle et la jeune femme sauta à terre. Sa journée passée à cheval avait endormi les muscles de ses jambes, mais l'adrénaline décupla ses forces. Le Rohir cria. Sans réfléchir Elenna courut vers la Forêt, les mains toujours liés. Déséquilibrée par la fatigue, elle trébucha à plusieurs reprises dans les hautes herbes. Derrière elle, elle entendait résonner les sabots du cheval du jeune écuyer. Fangorn était encore loin et il allait la rattraper bien avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre l'orée de la forêt.  
Affolée, Elenna lança un regard vers le camp des Huruk-Haï. Elle bifurqua soudain dans sa direction. La jeune femme évita de justesse un cavalier Rohir qui arrivait dans sa direction, sa lance ensanglantée à bout de bras. Elenna ne se laissa pas déstabiliser et reprit sa course folle. Elle atteignit les premières lignes du camp avant que l'écuyer n'ait le temps de la rattraper.

Le sol était glissant, couvert de sang et d'entrailles. L'odeur de la mort était partout. Elenna tenta de se faire la plus discrète possible et avança. Lorsqu'une nouvelle vague de Rohirrim déferla, elle se jeta au sol au milieu des cadavres encore chauds de quelques Huruks. Elle sentit la nausée l'envahir mais resta malgré tout silencieuse, espérant passer inaperçue. Sa main effleura alors la lame froide d'un poignard. Il était encore enfermé dans la main sombre et immobile de l'un des Huruk-Haï.

Elenna aperçut alors un mouvement au-dessus de la silhouette sombre et puante du cadavre. Ses yeux se plissèrent et aperçurent alors deux petites silhouettes s'enfuir vers Fangorn. La jeune femme eut un hoquet de surprise. C'étaient des enfants ! Un Huruk boiteux les poursuivait.

Lorsque les Rohirrim l'eurent dépassée, la jeune femme s'empara du poignard entre ses mains liées avant de se relever péniblement. A peine fut-elle debout qu'une voix claire résonna au-dessus du massacre. C'était l'écuyer d'Eomer qui alertait le reste de l'eored. Le sang d'Elenna ne fit qu'un tour. Elle reprit sa course folle.  
Ses yeux se braquèrent vers la forêt sombre et ne la quittèrent plus. La jeune femme réunit son courage et ses dernières forces pour avancer. Elle aperçut les enfants atteindre la lisière des bois et disparaître dans l'ombre. Alors qu'elle atteignait enfin les limites du camp, un violent coup dans le dos la stoppa. Le choc lui coupa le souffle et Elenna tomba la tête la première sur le sol. Son visage heurta la terre violemment. L'écuyer l'avait finalement rattrapée. La jeune femme regarda amèrement l'orée de la forêt qui ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres. Tout espoir la quitta lorsque deux bras s'emparèrent de ses épaules pour la retourner.  
Elenna découvrit alors que ce n'était pas l'écuyer qui l'avait rattrapée, mais Eomer. Du sang sombre recouvrait son visage et son armure, mais ce n'était pas le sien. Ses yeux étaient encore habitués par une lueur de folie meurtrière. La jeune femme ne s'aperçut que vaguement que l'assaut était terminé et que tous les Huruk-Haï avaient été terrassés. Son regard était happé par celui d'Eomer. Juste avant que le Rohir ne la tire violemment du sol pour la ramener vers les chevaux, la jeune femme eut le temps de cacher le poignard dans les pans de sa tunique.

 **o o o**

 _Capitaine du Valima._

Ëari murmurait ces mots depuis des heures, comme pour les rendre plus réels. Il n'arrivait toujours pas y croire, et pourtant il avait été élu par le reste de l'équipage. Le vote avait duré jusque tard dans la nuit, et finalement, c'est Ëari qui avait été nommé capitaine. Jamais, lui le pêcheur des bas-quartier, aurait pu penser un jour atteindre ce rang prestigieux. Même si ce vote n'avait aucune légitimité auprès des généraux d'Umbar, Ëari ressentait de la fierté. Sous les conseils avisés de Tahar, le jeune homme avait nommé Nabil second du Valima, espérant calmer les tensions qui existaient sur le navire et unifier les membres d'équipage.

A présent, le regard d'Ëari se perdait parmi les nombreuses cartes étalées sur le bureau que le jeune homme étudiait depuis l'aube. Pourtant, ses yeux ne distinguaient plus les contours des terres et les tracés des royaumes. Ëari était plongé dans ses souvenirs.

 _Il se rappelait du jour de l'enterrement de son grand-père. Il avait à peine dix ans et pleurait la mort de son aîné. Esra l'avait alors pris dans ses bras. Les yeux de sa mère reflétaient la tristesse, mais aucune larme ne s'en écoulait. Elle avait toujours été forte._

 _ **\- Tout Homme doit mourir un jour, tel est le Destin, lui avait-elle alors dit doucement.**_

 _Sa mère avait délicatement essuyé ses joues humides. Ëari l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux._

 _ **\- Mais tu ne dois pas être triste, avait-elle poursuivit, car la mort n'est qu'une nouvelle voie qu'il nous faut tous emprunter. Les âmes des Hommes s'envont séjourner pour un temps dans les Cavernes de l'Attente, avant qu'Eru ne leur fasse l'honneur de les appeler à lui.**_

Ëari, à l'instar du peuple d'Umbar, croyait en le Destin. La prédiction dont lui avait fait part la mystérieuse Gondorienne s'imprimait dans son esprit. La mort ne lui faisait plus peur. Néanmoins, s'il devait mourir, autant le faire avec honneur.

Le jeune homme soupira avant de replier les cartes. Sa décision était prise. A travers les carreaux de la fenêtre, il voyait le soleil se lever sur Pelargir. Les premiers rayons faisaient miroiter l'eau du port. Il se leva, faisant grincer sa chaise sur le parquet usé avant de se diriger vers la porte de la cabine. Lorsqu'il sortit sur le pont du Valima, quelques hommes d'équipage étaient déjà rassemblés. Tahar et Khaleel, debout près du grand-mât, remarquèrent aussitôt le visage décidé de leur ami. Le nouveau capitaine attendit encore quelques instants que le reste de l'équipage se réunisse sur le pont principal. L'appréhension grandissait dans le cœur d'Ëari. Nabil, son Second, le rejoignit et lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement. Il était l'un des seuls à connaître les prochaines directives du capitaine. Lorsque tous les Haradrim furent enfin là, Ëari se racla la gorge et s'avança d'un pas.

 **\- Hommes d'Umbar, commença-t-il un peu hésitant. C'est un honneur de vous représenter sur ce navire.**

Cette première déclaration fut suivit par quelques exclamations enjouées qui encouragèrent le jeune homme. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres d'Ëari, mais son visage redevint vite sérieux.

 **\- Je m'apprête à rompre un serment, dit-il gravement. Et je ne peux vous obliger à en faire de même, c'est pourquoi aucune rigueur ne sera tenue vis-à-vis de ceux qui ne désirent pas suivre cette voie.**

Ëari sentit les regards de tous les hommes le scruter. Chaque soldat était suspendu aux lèvres du capitaine, attendant avec espoir sa prochaine déclaration.

 **\- Nous partons pour Minas Tirith.**

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années à tous, et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite **=)**


	19. II - Chapitre 18

_**Hello tout le monde !**_

Enfin, cette fanfiction a dépassé la cap symbolique des 100 reviews hiiiihihi _(rire hystérique)_!

Suite à mon récent découragement hivernal, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos encouragements, et à préciser que je n'abandonnerai bien entendu pas cette fanfiction. Quand je m'investis dans un projet, c'est du début à la fin, vous allez donc encore voir ma frimousse de chaton par ici quelque temps **;)** Je comprends aussi très bien que vous étiez en période de partiels _(pour l'avoir déjà vécu plusieurs années de suite VDM)_ et je remercie les fidèles revieweuses !

 **Zeriame** : J'aime les discussions philosophiques ! C'est vrai que ce n'est pas toujours évident d'inclure des OC dans la trame existante, mais c'est vraiment quelque chose que j'apprécie **=)**

 **MMSSR** : merciiii, je suis ravie que la progression de l'histoire te plaise toujours ! Franchement ta review m'a beaucoup touchée et j'avoue ressentir une pointe de fierté en sachant que je t'ai fait regardé tous ces films _Haha_ !

 **mimi70** : les prochains chapitre seront riches en action, et ce pour Andreth, Elenna et Ëari **=)**

 **blue sky** : merci beaucoup =) me voilà reboostée !

Et merci à **Azria** , toujours d'une rapidité efficace dans ses relectures.

.

Bonne lecture _**=)**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 :**

Lorsque Andreth ouvrit les yeux, il faisait jour. Les rayons du soleil levant filtraient parmi les feuilles dorées des branches qui surmontaient le talan. La jeune femme était couchée à même le sol mais elle n'avait aucunement ressenti le froid durant la nuit. Tout en se redressant, elle resserra les pans de la chaude couverture elfique autour de ses épaules.

Les Elfes étaient là, tous les trois réunis. Ils discutaient calmement face à la vallée. Derrière eux s'étendait la Lorien comme une mer fauve ondulant doucement dans la brise hivernale. Les Galadhrim virent qu'Andtreh était réveillée, et l'un d'eux, Haldir, s'approcha de la jeune femme.

 **\- Lembas ? Proposa-t-il en lui tendant un morceau de pain elfique.** **\- Le hannon, répondit Andreth en l'attrapant.**

Par le passé, elle avait déjà mangé du lembas lorsqu'elle vivait dans le Royaume de Thranduil. Legolas et elle en emportaient toujours lorsqu'ils partaient arpenter la Forêt Noire. Andreth mangea le pain en repensant aux longues parties de chasse qu'ils avaient mené. Mais elle fut rapidement coupée dans ses pensées, car autour d'elle les Elfes se préparaient au départ.

 **\- Il nous faudra deux jours de marche pour atteindre Caras Galadhon, indiqua Haldir alors qu'il déroulait l'échelle.**

Une fois à terre, les Elfes rabattirent les capuchons de leurs manteaux gris et s'enfoncèrent dans les bois. Les deux Galadhrim qui n'adressaient pas la parole à Andtreh ouvraient la marche, puis venait la jeune femme, et enfin Haldir qui veillait sur leurs arrières.

Après quelques heures de marche passées dans le silence, ils atteignirent un sentier qu'Andtreh n'avait pas aperçu la veille. Le chemin était enfoui sous quelques feuilles mortes, mais il restait visible et s'étendait à travers la forêt. Malgré la nuit passée en sécurité dans le talan, la jeune femme commençait à être fatiguée. Son corps ne souffrait aucunement des nombreuses heures de marche, c'était son esprit qui devenait las de ce long voyage et de ce silence pesant.

Des bruissements de vêtements se firent soudain entendre derrière elle. Du coin de l'œil, Andreth aperçut la silhouette d'Haldir apparaître à ses côtés. Peut-être l'Elfe avait-il perçut sa soudaine lassitude, se dit la jeune femme. Il sembla oublier sa méfiance et lui parla d'une voix claire :

 **\- Mes frères, Rumil et Oraphïn parlent peu votre langue, dit-il en désignant les deux Galadhrim qui progressaient en avant. Nous vivons à présent au cœur de la forêt, et nous n'entretenons pas volontiers de rapports avec les autres gens. Même ceux de notre propre race dans la Forêt Noire sont coupés de nous.**

L'Elfe et Andreth échangèrent quelques paroles au sujet du Royaume de Thranduil. La jeune femme donna des nouvelles des Elfes Sylvestres et échangea quelques banalités, mais la conversation coupa court rapidement. Les blessures d'Andreth étaient encore trop fraiches pour qu'elle puisse parler de la Forêt Noire sans ressentir une certaine amertume. Le silence refit surface au sein de la compagnie alors que le sentier descendait le long d'une colline.

Au pied de la colline, le sentier était recouvert de l'eau des dernières pluies. Andrteh tâchait d'éviter les flaques et de ne pas s'enfoncer dans la boue. A ses côtés, les Elfes ne semblaient aucunement gênés et leurs bottes ne laissaient aucune empreinte sur le sentier. Malgré les nombreuses années qu'Andreth avait passé auprès des Elfes, la légèreté de leur démarche l'étonnait encore.

Alors qu'elle observait le sentier, la jeune femme aperçut des empreintes fraiches dans la boue. Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement afin de mieux les observer. Les traces étaient grandes et enfoncées. Andtreh réalisa alors qu'il s'agissait d'empreintes d'Orcs.

 **\- Les rivières nous ont longtemps protégées, mais elles ne sont plus une défense sûre, indiqua Haldir qui avait remarqué le trouble de la jeune femme. L'Ombre s'est glissé tout autour de nous. Les montagnes à l'Ouest deviennent mauvaises, et à l'Est les terres sont désolées et remplies de créatures malfaisantes.**

Andtreh avait du mal à imaginer que la Lorien puisse devenir aussi sombre et maléfique que la Forêt Noire. Et pourtant, elle savait que le danger n'était pas loin.

 **\- Le monde est empli de périls, dit alors Andtreth, et il y a maints endroits sombres. Mais il y en a encore beaucoup de beaux, cette forêt en est la preuve.**

 **o o o**

Rapides étaient les chevaux du Rohan. La cavalerie menée par Eomer parcourait à nouveau les plaines à toute allure. A mesure que les Rohirrim allaient vers le Sud, le climat devenait plus doux, et la neige avait complètement disparue.

Le régiment d'Orcs et d'Huruk-Haï avait été exterminé et leurs cadavres brulés pendant la nuit. Les Rohirrim n'avaient ensuite pas tardé à se remettre en selle, et bien qu'ils aient chevauché depuis les premières heures du matin, ils pouvaient encore voir la fumée sombre qui s'élevait vers le ciel depuis la lisière de Fangorn.

Les yeux d'Elenna luttaient pour rester ouverts. La fatigue de la jeune femme était telle qu'elle surpassait sa douleur et ses courbatures. Un bref regard vers ses poignets brulés suffit à lui donner la nausée. La chair rougie commençait à puruler, mais les Rohirrim n'avaient éprouvé aucune pitié. Les cordes avaient été resserrées autour de ses poignets couverts des saletés du voyage. A présent, deux cavaliers l'escortaient, évitant ainsi d'offrir à Elenna une nouvelle occasion de s'enfuir. Elle sentait le poids de son collier peser contre sa poitrine. La jeune femme avait vu par le passé les pouvoirs mystérieux de guérison du bijou, et elle se demandait pourquoi ce dernier ne parvenait pas à la soigner.

Elenna se sentait inexorablement happée par la fatigue et par sa fièvre naissante. Sa tête dodelinait au rythme du galop de son cheval. Alors qu'elle cédait finalement aux brumes du sommeil, une voix résonna dans le lointain.

 **\- Cavaliers du Rohan ! Quelles nouvelles des Hommes de la Marche ?**

Un ordre fut aussitôt crié en Rohiric, et la monture d'Elenna freina brusquement sa course, obligeant la jeune femme à rouvrir les yeux. Elle se cramponna du mieux qu'elle put au cheval, serrant ses cuisses autour de ses flancs alors que l'Eored tout entier faisait demi-tour. Elenna aperçut alors, au sommet de la colline que les cavaliers venaient de dévaler, trois silhouettes sombres se détachant du ciel lumineux.

Les Rohirrim arrivèrent en toute hâte jusqu'aux étrangers, les encerclant et les menaçant de leurs lances brillantes. Elenna était tenue à bonne distance, dans le second cercle de cavaliers, et ne put voir distinctement les nouveaux venus. Elle entendit alors la voix d'Eomer retentir comme un écho lointain :

 **\- Que font un Elfe, un Homme et un Nain dans le Riddermark ? Répondez !**

 **\- Donnez-moi votre nom dresseur de chevaux, et je vous donnerai le mien !**

Elenna, toujours fiévreuse, laissa échapper un rire sarcastique. Quelques cavaliers la regardèrent d'un air étrange, mais la jeune femme n'y prêta pas attention. Toute cette scène se déroulait dans le brouillard pour la jeune femme. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient à la racine de ses cheveux et dégoulinaient dans son dos. Son corps tremblait alors qu'aucun souffle de vent ne balayait la plaine.

Elle vit vaguement, par-dessus les épaules des Rohirrim, des silhouettes s'agiter devant elle. Eomer tendit sa lance à son écuyer et posa le pied à terre.

 **\- Je vous couperai volontiers la tête, Nain, si elle sortait un peu plus du sol.**

 **\- Vous seriez mort au moindre geste, intervint une voix claire.**

A présent, les yeux d'Elenna étaient bien ouverts. La jeune femme s'efforçait de rester concentrer mais sa vision se brouillait.

 **\- Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Voici Gimli, fils de Gloïn, et Legolas du Royaume Sylvestre.**

Elenna fit un effort gigantesque pour regarder l'Elfe. Ainsi venait-il de la Forêt Noire. Les images défilèrent devant les yeux de la jeune femme jusqu'à lui en donner la nausée. Elle vit sortir d'entre la brume la silhouette d'Andreth. Peut-être cet Elfe la connait-il. Son esprit divaguait.

 **\- Nous sommes des amis du Rohan, et de Theoden, votre Roi, poursuivit l'étranger.**

 **\- Theoden ne reconnaît plus ses amis de ses ennemis. Pas même les siens... dit Eomer amèrement en ôtant son heaume.**

Les lances se lèvent alors tout autour des étrangers.

 **\- Saroumane a empoisonné l'esprit du roi et a revendiqué la suzeraineté de ces terres. Mes cavaliers sont loyaux au Rohan, et pour cela nous avons été bannis.**

Elenna fut étonnée de cette nouvelle. Ainsi Eomer n'était plus au service de son Roi...

 **\- Le Magicien Blanc est rusé. Il va et vient à ce que l'on dit... vieillard enveloppé d'un manteau à capuchon. Et ses espions se faufilent partout à travers nos filets.**

En disant cela, les yeux sombres d'Eomer se braquèrent sur Elenna. Cette dernière fut incapable de réagir et se contenta de soutenir son regard. Leur échange passait inaperçu aux yeux de tous, sauf pour ceux de l'Elfe. Il regarda Elenna d'un air intrigué. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il découvrit le collier qu'elle portait. La jeune femme fut soudain trop éblouie par la lumière du jour. Son corps tout entier s'affaiblit, et Elenna ne perçut bientôt plus que des voix.

 **\- Nous ne sommes pas des espions. Nous pourchassons un groupe d'Huruk-Haï en direction de l'Ouest. Ils ont emmené captifs deux de nos amis.**

 **\- Les Huruk ont été détruits, nous les avons massacrés pendant la nuit.**

 **\- Mais il y avait deux Hobbits ! Avez-vous vu deux Hobbits avec eux ?**

Des Hobbits ? Elenna n'avait jamais entendu parler de ces créatures...

 **\- Ils seraient petits, des enfants à vos yeux.**

La jeune femme se souvint tout à coup. Les enfants s'enfuyant vers la Forêt de Fangorn...

 **\- Il n'y a pas de survivants, annonça Eomer. Nous avons empilé les carcasses et les avons brulées.**

Elenna aurait aimé leur dire, que leurs amis étaient en vie, qu'ils s'étaient enfuis dans la forêt. Mais ses lèvres ne bougèrent pas. Sa bouche s'assécha et sa tête tournoya. La jeune femme ne sut dire si c'était l'œuvre de la fatigue, de la fièvre ou de la faim, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, elle sombra dans le néant.

 **o o o**

Les pattes des loups frappaient la terre avec puissance, soulevant des nuages de poussières et des feuilles mortes sous leur passage. La nuit tombait progressivement sur la forêt de Fangorn, mais les yeux perçants des wargs voyaient aussi bien dans la pénombre qu'en plein jour. Les loups courraient depuis trois jours en direction de l'Ouest. Ils avançaient rapidement, dissimulés par l'obscurité et la brume qui planait au sein des bois. Les wargs ne s'étaient arrêté que de rares fois pour chasser et se reposer, et chacun des loups commençait à ressentir la fatigue du voyage.

Racà menait la meute, slalomant aisément entre les immenses troncs des arbres. Il connaissait la forêt de Fangorn pour y être déjà venu à quelques reprises. Le warg était las, mais son instinct lui indiquait de ne pas s'arrêter dans les bois. Il y régnait en effet une atmosphère étrange et pesante qui inquiétait le loup. Le chef continuait de courir, s'assurant de temps à autre que le reste de la meute le suivait.

Il faisait nuit noire lorsque les wargs franchirent enfin la lisière de la forêt. Alors qu'ils quittaient les bois, la brume sembla se dissiper comme par magie. Un à un, les loups s'arrêtèrent et contemplèrent, langue pendante, la vallée de l'Isengard qui s'étendait devant eux.

Des centaines de souches d'arbres gisaient au sol. Les silhouettes des Monts Brumeux se devinaient à l'Ouest. De l'ombre profonde de la vallée s'élevait une grande spire de fumée et de vapeur. Elle provenait d'immenses failles qui fendaient la terre grise de l'Isengard. Le vent d'Est parvenait de temps à autre dissiper la fumée, laissant apparaître la pointe noire et luisante d'Orthanc. Mais ce ne fut pas la tour du Magicien Blanc qui retint l'attention des wargs. Partout dans la vallée, Orcs et Huruk-Haï abattaient des arbres. Ces derniers tombaient au sol dans des craquements sourds. Il fallait une dizaine de créatures pour soulever les immenses troncs sombres. La Forêt de Fangorn était peu à peu rognée, alors que le désert calciné entourant Orthanc gagnait du terrain.

A l'intérieur de la haute tour, le Magicien Blanc semblait méditer. Ses paupières ridées étaient closes. Sa main osseuse sortait d'entre les pans de son manteau blanc et s'élevait au-dessus d'une sphère dont la noirceur paressait infinie. La vaste salle dans laquelle se tenait Saroumane était silencieuse, et pourtant il n'était pas seul.  
Le Roi des Hommes Sauvages attendait à l'écart. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et s'était dirigé vers le balcon si tôt que le Magicien Blanc avait révélé l'étrange sphère sombre. La fraicheur nocturne l'avait pour un temps apaisé, mais Wulf restait soucieux. Appuyé sur la balustrade de pierre, il plongea son regard vers la vallée en contrebas.

Il était une fois de plus sans voix en découvrant l'ancien parc de l'Isengard. Quelques mois auparavant, l'endroit était encore verdoyant, rempli de promenades et de vergers plantureux. Mais il ne poussait plus rien de vert à présent. Il y avait de nombreuses dépendances et bâtisses le long des routes pavées qui menaient à Orthanc. Les régiments d'Hommes Sauvages y étaient logés et servis par les esclaves de Saroumane. Puis la plaine était forée et creusée à proximité de la tour du Magicien Blanc. Des puits s'enfonçaient loin dans le sol. De nombreuses cavernes renfermaient des forges, des armureries et des grands fourneaux d'où s'échappaient la fumée et la lueur rouge des flammes vacillantes.

Saroumane s'était toujours montré sage et juste. Il considérait les Hommes Sauvages comme un peuple grand et libre. Wulf connaissait le Magicien Blanc depuis de nombreuses années, car ce dernier avait déjà prodigué conseils et bienveillance à son père, le Roi Asulf. Avec l'immense armée que Saroumane avait constituée, le Roi des Hommes Sauvages savait que la victoire sur le Rohan ne serait qu'une question de temps. Chaque jour, des Hommes, des Orcs et d'autres étranges créatures rejoignaient l'Isengard et renforçaient les rangs de l'armée. Toute cette puissance faisait rêver le guerrier. Pourtant, au fond de son cœur, Wulf commençait à douter de sa propre décision...

 **\- Le monde change.**

Le guerrier fut surpris dans ses pensées par la voix grave du Magicien Blanc. Ce dernier apparut sur le balcon. Wulf entendait ses pas se rapprocher et vit du coin de l'œil la manche du manteau blanc de Saroumane qui s'arrêtait à ses côtés.

 **\- A présent, qui a la force de s'opposer aux armées de l'Isengard et du Mordor ? Poursuivit le Magicien Blanc. Ensemble, nous gouvernerons cette Terre du Milieu. L'ancien monde brulera dans les flammes de l'industrie. Les forêts tomberont, Un nouvel ordre naitra...**

Un hurlement fendit alors la nuit, surplombant les bruits des forges de l'Isengard. Wulf quitta des yeux Saroumane et se tourna vers la vallée. C'est alors qu'il les vit. Dans la pénombre se découpaient les silhouettes des wargs devant l'orée de la forêt de Fangorn. L'un des loups s'avança sous la lumière de la lune et Wulf reconnut aussitôt sa fourrure fauve. Le cœur du jeune homme manqua un battement en constatant que sa sœur n'était pas avec les loups. Aucun Hommes Sauvages n'était présents.

 **\- Il semblerait que nous puissions compter sur de nouveaux alliés, dit-il en souriant.**

Mais Wulf ne l'écoutait pas. Déjà le guerrier courrait vers les portes de la salle avec une seule idée en tête. Retrouver Elenna.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour descendre les nombreux escaliers de marbre noir et atteindre les portes d'Orthanc. En le voyant surgir à la hâte de la tour, quelques Hommes Sauvages qui s'entrainaient au combat avec les armes fournies par Saroumane, se joignirent à leur Roi. Ils parcoururent ensemble la distance qui les séparait de l'orée de Fangorn, où attendaient les wargs.

Wulf s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Racà, essoufflé. Ses yeux balayèrent la meute, à la recherche d'un indice sur la présence d'Elenna. Mais les loups étaient seuls. Le guerrier riva son regard dans celui du chef des wargs :

 **\- Où est ma sœur ? Demanda-t-il d'un air grave.**

L'inquiétude du jeune Roi était palpable. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Racà tourna légèrement son museau vers un loup gris et émit un grognement. Le second warg s'approcha des Hommes, et Wulf remarqua qu'il tenait dans sa gueule un objet sombre. Le loup s'avança et déposa l'objet au pied du guerrier.  
C'était un morceau de tissu humide, imbibé de la salive du loup. Wulf le ramasse avant de l'inspecter. L'étoffe avait été arrachée à son propriétaire par les crocs d'un warg. Elle était épaisse et vert sombre. Quelques fils d'or étaient savamment tissés et formait un motif malheureusement en parti déchiré. Mais Wulf reconnut les sabots d'un cheval. Elenna et son régiment avait été attaqué par les Rohirrim.

Les épaules du Roi des Hommes Sauvages se tendirent. Son corps tout entier tremblait de fureur. Derrière lui, la voix du Magicien Blanc résonna :

 **\- Nous mènerons la machine de guerre avec l'épée, et la lance, et la poigne de fer des Orcs. Nous n'avons qu'à supprimer ceux qui s'opposent à nous.**

 **\- Cela commencera par le Rohan, siffla Wulf entre ses dents.**

Ses doigts serraient si fort le morceau de cape que ses phalanges devinrent aussi blanches que la neige. Tous les doutes que Wulf avait eu durant ces derniers jours s'envolèrent. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers la vallée, tous autour de lui purent voir l'éclat meurtrier qui brillait dans ses yeux sombres. Leur Roi criait vengeance.  
Saroumane, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène, s'avança alors et s'adressa aux Hommes Sauvages :

 **\- Les Rohirrim ont pris vos terres ! Ils ont chassé votre peuple vers les collines, où vous avez du mal à survivre !**

 **\- Assassins ! Crièrent certains des guerriers en levant leurs armes.**

 **\- Reprenez les terres qu'ils vous ont volées ! Brulez tous les villages !**

 **o o o**

Lorsqu'Elenna reprit conscience, elle n'était plus à cheval, mais dans une tente. Pas une de ces tentes savamment construites et décorées dont les Hommes Sauvages avaient le secret. Une tente simplement doublée d'un tissu vert sombre légèrement agité par le vent. L'aménagement intérieur était sommaire, presque militaire. Seuls s'y trouvaient une paillasse recouvertes de fourrures, un coffre et une petite table.

Elenna était assise à même le sol de terre et avait les mains liées à un poteau derrière elle. Elle ressentait encore les effets de la fièvre, mais un linge humide reposait à présent contre son front.

Un bruissement de tissu fit sursauter la jeune femme. Le rideau de la tente s'ouvrit, et aussitôt elle ferma les yeux, feignant d'être encore inconsciente. Des bruits de pas pénétrèrent à l'intérieur.

 **\- Quelles sont les nouvelles Erkenbrand ?**

Elenna reconnut la voix d'Eomer. Elle entendit aussi des froissements de papier sur la table.

 **\- Des régiments d'Orcs ont été repérés au Nord. Et Wulf et ses hommes sont à l'abri en Isengard, il est impossible de les atteindre.**

 **\- Rassurez-vous, nous disposons d'une bonne monnaie d'échange...**

Les deux hommes parlaient à voix basse, et la jeune femme ne perçut pas toutes leurs paroles. Elle inclina légèrement sa tête afin de mieux les entendre. Mais en faisant ce geste, le linge qui reposait sur son front tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. La conversation se coupa un court instant durant lequel Elenna cessa de respirer. Puis les deux Rohirrim reprirent leur échange comme si de rien n'était. En les écoutants, Elenna comprit que le fameux Erkenbrand était commandant d'un second Eored, et que tous les Rohirrim s'étaient retrouvés dans leur campement.

Le bruissement du rideau retentit à nouveau lorsqu'Erkenbrand quitta la tente. Elenna entendit Eomer soupirer avant de se servir un verre, surement du vin à l'odeur. Le Rohir en but quelques gorgées et Elenna l'entendit marcher à travers la tente.

 **\- Depuis quand êtes-vous réveillée ?**

Le sang de la jeune femme se glaça. Eomer était perspicace, elle devait l'admettre. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et découvrit qu'il se tenait face à elle, arborant le même visage sévère qu'à son habitude.

 **\- Assez longtemps pour vous entendre déblatérer contre mon peuple.**

La voix d'Elenna était faible et éraillée, mais son regard était meurtrier et déterminé. Eomer haussa les sourcils :

 **\- La fièvre ne vous a donc pas emportée, se contenta-t-il de dire avant de finir son verre de vin d'une traite.**

Du coin du regard, la jeune femme le vit retourner vers la table, y reposer son verre et rouler des cartes usées. La jeune femme tenta de tirer sur les cordes qui liaient ses poignets. La douleur ressurgit aussitôt et elle laissa échapper un gémissement. Eomer se retourna et elle le regretta aussitôt. Il vit alors le sang qui dégoulinait de ses mains.

 **\- Les plaies risquent de s'infecter.**

Un ricanement sarcastique s'échappa des lèvres d'Elenna. A son grand étonnement, Eomer s'approcha du poteau auquel elle était attachée et s'affaira à délier la corde. La jeune femme perçu son souffle dans son dos :

 **\- Ne vous faites pas trop d'espoir, dit-il en la détachant. Vous n'êtes pas armée et trois cent hommes gardent ce camp. Vous seriez morte avant même d'avoir pu quitter cette tente.**

Le Rohir sentait la sueur et le vin, et une fois qu'elle fut détachée, Elenna s'en éloigna rapidement. Elle se glissa vers le coin de la tente et ramena ses poignets blessés sur ses genoux. Elle contempla les plaies en grimaçant avant de regarder Eomer qui s'éloignait à nouveau vers la table. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'attardèrent sur sa cotte de maille qui brillait sous la lumière des torches.

Le Rohir saisit une bassine et un linge avant de revenir vers Elenna. La jeune femme se tendit aussitôt et le défia du regard. Eomer comprit et s'arrêta. Tous deux se toisèrent quelques secondes, avant que le Rohir ne finisse par déposer la bassine sur le sol. Tandis qu'il repartait, Elenna rinça ses blessures dans l'eau froide, serrant les dents sous la douleur.

Alors qu'elle nettoyait ses plaies, la jeune femme réfléchissait. Eomer se trompait sur une chose, Elenna avait une arme. Elle sentait contre son ventre la lame froide du poignard dissimulé dans sa tunique.

 **o o o**

Les ombres s'épaississaient dans les bois de la Lorien alors que la journée touchait à sa fin. Andreth et les Elfes arpentaient le sentier depuis la veille, ne se reposant que rarement. La nuit tomba tandis que la petite compagnie marchait. Andreth aperçut alors entre les troncs gris des arbres de faibles lueurs. En se rapprochant, elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait de lanternes d'argent.

Soudain, le sentier émergea d'entre les arbres, et la jeune femme découvrit un vaste espace sans arbre. L'herbe y était verte et brillante sous la lumière du ciel étoilé. A l'opposé de la petite compagnie se dressaient un haut mur qui entourait une colline couverte d'arbres immenses. Ils étaient si hauts qu'Andtreh n'en distinguait pas les cimes. Dans leurs branchages brillaient de nombreuses lumières vertes, or et argent.

 **-** **Caras Galadhon, le cœur du monde elfique sur terre, annonça alors Haldir. Royaume du Seigneur Celeborn et de Galadrien, Dame de Lorien.**

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Bon réveillon à tous !


	20. II - Chapitre 19

_Hello tout le monde **=)**_

Je vous souhaite une **bonne année** remplie d'amour, de joie et de _paillettes_ !

Je suis ravie que l'idée du CONCOURS vous plaise et ravie de recevoir les premières participations, je vous rappelle que vous avez jusqu'à la semaine prochaine pour m'envoyer vos petits textes !

 **MMSSR** : n'aie crainte, Ëari fait son grand retour dans ce chapitre **=)**

 **mimi70** : Ravie que le passage sur Wulf et Racà t'aie plu ! Il y a en effet quelques accrocs avec la chronologie mais je m'efforce que tout reste plausible **;)**

 **Zeriame** : J'ai aussi un petite préférence pour Elenna **;)** bon courage pour concentrer tes idées !

 **Hinata des bois** : Merci beaucoup ! J'essayerai de faire de mon mieux pour continuer sur ma lancée **=)** _(et pas la peine de t'excuser pour ton retard)_

 _Et merci à Azria pour sa correction malgré ses quelques soucis de connexion internet !_

 _._

La semaine dernière, c'est **Hinata** qui a remporté une question !

 _question :_ Si une de tes fic devait être publiée par un grand éditeur, la quelle serait-elle? et pourquoi? _(même les fic que tu n'as encore écries (LOKI)message subliminal !)_

 _réponse :_ Je te rassure Hinata, la fiction sur Loki reste dans un coin de mon esprit, même si je n'ai aucune idée du moment où j'aurais le temps de l'écrire ! Concernant ta question, si je devais choisir entre les trois fanfictions que je compte à mon actif, j'opterais pour Trouble Woman car c'est une histoire qui, sous réserve de quelques modifications, pourrait presque exister pour elle-même. Sinon, je travaille actuellement sur une histoire sortie tout droit de mon imagination et dans mes rêves les plus fous j'adorerai qu'elle soit publiée _(c'est beau l'espoir haha)_. Voilou !

Cette semaine, la gagnante est **Zeriame** !

.

Bonne lecture à tous =)

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 :**

Les ruelles de Pelargir étaient calmes. Seuls quelques gardes faisaient leurs rondes nocturnes par groupe de deux ou trois. Caché derrière le mur d'une bâtisse, Ëari guettait la grande place de la ville.

La lumières des torches faisaient briller les pierres blanches du palais. Lors de la prise de la ville, le prince Carnistir avait fait accrocher les étendards d'Umbar sur la façade du bâtiment, et ils flottaient à présent au gré de la brise nocturne, suspendus aux balcons. Mais les yeux d'Ëari ne s'attardèrent pas sur le palais.  
La caserne de Pelargir bordait également la place. C'était un vaste bâtiment construit en briques massives, qui comportait peu d'ouvertures vers l'extérieur. Seule une immense porte de bois ornée de ferronneries aux emblèmes de Pelargir et du Gondor troublait la monotonie de la façade de la caserne.

Là était l'objectif d'Ëari et du petit groupe d'hommes qui l'accompagnait, car derrière les hauts murs du bâtiment se trouvait l'armurerie. Par chance, les soldats Gondoriens qui séjournaient habituellement dans la caserne avaient soit été tués lors de l'assaut de la cité, soit fait prisonniers par les Haradrim. A présent, seuls quelques hommes d'Umbar gardaient les lieux.

Lorsque la patrouille de gardes s'engouffra dans une ruelle à l'opposé de la place, Ëari se retourna vers ses soldats et leur fit signe. Deux d'entre eux sortirent de l'obscurité et s'avancèrent sur la place. L'un d'eux était Khaleel. Il tenait à la main une bouteille de vin et faisant semblant de tituber. Arrivé au milieu de l'esplanade, il entama une chanson paillarde à gorge déployée. Toujours caché, Ëari et ses soldats se retinrent de rire.

 **\- Meunier, meunier tu es cocu, en passant par ton moulin, j'ai vu ta femme le cul tout nu...**

Un grincement résonna depuis la caserne. Les vantaux de l'immense porte s'ouvrirent et deux gardes en sortirent. Ils s'approchèrent des deux Haradrim qui paraissaient mal en point et leur demandèrent de quitter les lieux. Khaleel continuait de chanter.

 **\- … J'ai vu ta femme le cul tout nu...**

 **\- Vous pouvez m'aider à le ramener à l'auberge ? Demanda alors son complice aux gardes de la caserne.**

Ces derniers parurent hésiter un instant, avant de finalement accepter. Ils partirent tous les quatre vers la ruelle la plus proche. Ëari et ses hommes ne perdirent alors pas une seconde. Ils sortirent de l'obscurité et se dirigèrent en toute hâte vers les portes de la caserne restées sans surveillance.

Le petit groupe pénétra silencieusement dans le bâtiment. Quelques torches éclairaient le hall désert. Nabil, qui était déjà venu en ces lieux lors de la prise de Pelagir, guida les hommes jusqu'à l'armurerie. Ils traversèrent de longs couloirs et descendirent dans les caves voûtées sans rencontrer un soldat sur leur chemin.  
Arrivés dans la pièce d'armes, les Haradrim s'empressèrent d'attraper tout ce dont ils avaient besoin en plus de leurs épées : arcs et flèches, lances, poignards... Ils remplirent les grands sacs qu'ils avaient apportés.

Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Ëari cessa tout mouvement et tendit l'oreille. Les pas se rapprochaient. Il fit vivement signe aux autres de se cacher et se plaqua contre le mur, à côté de la porte de l'armurerie. Lentement, il dégaina son épée. Le jeune homme vit l'ombre du nouvel arrivant dépasser à travers l'interstice de la porte. Il cessa de respirer.

Les gonds grincèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Un soldat pénétra dans l'armurerie, et juste avant qu'il n'ait le temps de voir Ëari, celui-ci lui asséna un violent coup sur le crâne avec le pommeau de son épée. Le garde s'écroula sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. S'en suivirent plusieurs secondes de silence où tous les hommes d'équipage se regardaient sans bouger.

 **\- Hâtons-nous ! Lança alors Ëari.**

Ses paroles furent un déclic et chacun attrapa son sac d'armes. Le petit groupe quitta la caserne sans croiser aucun autre garde, et il disparut dans les ruelles obscures de Pelargir.

Lorsqu'ils furent de retour sur le port endormi, les Haradrim furent soulagés de constater que l'autre groupe de soldats parti en mission était également de retour. Ils avaient réussi à voler suffisamment de nourriture et de tonneaux d'eau potable pour les longs jours de navigation qui les attendaient. Ils étaient prêts.

 **o o o**

Le soleil se levait sur une matinée froide. Le campement des Rohirrim était parsemé de rosée et de givre. A l'intérieur de la tente principale, Elenna frissonnait. L'humidité de la terre sur laquelle elle était assise s'infiltrait dans tout son corps. A cause du froid, la jeune femme n'avait que peu dormi, et son humeur était massacrante.

 **\- Jamais dans l'ancien temps aucun grand seigneur de ce Pays n'aurait traité un prisonnier de la sorte, lança-t-elle à Eomer qui se préparait à l'autre bout de la tente.**

 **\- Nous vivons d'étranges jours... murmura-t-il en guise de réponse sans la regarder.**

 **\- Assurément, il paraîtrait même que les Rois deviennent séniles et bannissent leurs neveux.**

Le Rohir cessa tout mouvement. Puis il se retourna lentement vers Elenna. Ses yeux étaient brillants de rage et sa mâchoire contractée. Si la jeune femme n'avait pas une valeur aussi importante, nul doute qu'Eomer l'aurait tuée. Il desserra sa mâchoire et s'efforça d'articuler calmement :

 **\- Saroumane a empoisonné l'esprit du Roi. Dans le plus grand secret, il s'est allié aux Hommes Sauvages, mais aussi aux Orcs et aux Chevaucheurs de loups. Le régiment que nous avons exterminé portait la main blanche du magicien. Saroumane nous a trahi, et il n'hésitera pas à faire de même avec les vôtres. Il se sert de votre frère comme d'un bras armé pour nous défier. Ne voyez-vous pas que nous courrons tous à notre perte ?**

Elenna resta silencieuse. La colère d'Eomer laissa un court instant place à un désespoir palpable.

 **\- Si vous nous révéler les projets de Wulf, nous pourrons peut-être éviter une nouvelle guerre entre nos peuples...**

 **\- Mais la guerre est là, le coupa Elenna d'une voix froide. Elle a commencé lorsque Theoden a fait égorger ma mère et l'a regardée se vider de son sang dans son palais !**

Le poing du Rohir s'abattit bruyamment sur la table. Sous le choc, la carafe se renversa et l'eau dégoulina sur le sol. La colère d'Eomer était palpable. Elenna était furieuse également. Tous deux se toisèrent dans un silence pesant. La tension électrisait l'air. Ce fut le Rohir qui céda le premier. Il détourna les yeux et quitta la tente sans un mot.

 **o o o**

Le cœur de Racà battait profondément. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Son ouïe percevait le moindre bruissement d'herbe et ses yeux voyaient à des milles à la ronde. Derrière le warg, la meute attendait fiévreusement. La plupart des loups étaient montés par des Orcs de l'Isengard armés jusqu'aux dents, mais Racà s'y était refusé.

Deux silhouettes apparurent soudain dans son champ de vision, deux Hommes à cheval. Racà reconnut immédiatement l'accoutrement des cavaliers. Ils étaient semblables à ceux que portaient les Hommes qui avaient enlevé Elenna.

Le warg se dressa sur ses pattes et pencha sa gueule en arrière. Son hurlement résonna dans toute la plaine, la note galopa vers les aigus, s'accrocha un moment tout en hauteur, puis retomba et s'éteignit.

Aussitôt, la meute s'élança. Les wargs courraient à toute allure, et dévalaient les pentes de la colline en grognant. Voilà trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas chassé. Avec l'excitation, leurs pupilles étaient dilatées et leurs oreilles plaquées en arrière. De la bave s'écoulait de leurs gueules féroces.

Un sifflement fendit l'air et une flèche s'abattit sur le loup qui suivait Racà. La bête gémit, s'écroula et dans son élan, roula jusqu'au bas de la pente, écrasant l'Orc qui la chevauchait. Racà grogna mais poursuivit sa course.

Il bondit sur le premier Rohir qu'il croisa. Sous le choc, le cheval rua en arrière et s'écroula, emportant avec lui son cavalier. L'homme n'eut pas le temps de se relever. Racà lui sauta à la gorge et lui asséna une morsure mortelle. Le sang emplit la gueule du warg et réveilla ses instincts primaires. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête. Tuer.

Durant la première vague de l'assaut, quelques loups furent touchés, tranchés par des lames ou percés de flèches. Mais le reste de la meute ne fut pas déstabilisé. Excités par l'odeur et le goût du sang, les wargs se jetèrent sur leurs ennemis avec encore plus de ferveur. Leurs grognements se mêlaient aux hurlements de terreur des Hommes et aux bruits des épées.

Alors qu'il venait de tuer un autre cavalier, Racà balaya la plaine du regard. Les Hommes étaient en train de reprendre le dessus. Les Orcs étaient presque tous morts, quelques loups gisaient à terre et plusieurs étaient blessés. Continuer à se battre serait folie pour les wargs.

Racà poussa à nouveau un hurlement, signifiant au restant de la meute de se replier. Les loups ne perdirent pas de temps et s'enfuirent vers l'Isengard.

 **o o o**

La nuit était tombée sur le camp des Rohirrim. La lune était absente, cachée par les nuages apportés par le vent d'Est. Les rapides nuées étaient annonciatrices d'un grand orage qui ne tarderait pas à frapper. L'air était lourd, fait rare pour une nuit d'hiver.

Le campement était paisible. Quelques Rohirrim prenaient leur tour de garde autour du feu de camp, mais la plupart des cavaliers dormaient, épuisés par leurs derniers jours passés à arpenter le Westfold. L'ennemi n'était pas à craindre aussi loin dans les terres du Rohan. Le camp se trouvait au sommet d'une vaste colline, au milieu des ruines d'une ancienne place-forte. Les quelques tentes de voyage se mêlaient aux vestiges de pierres recouvertes de mousse.

Les premières gouttes de pluies tombèrent alors qu'Eomer traversait le campement. Il s'était une nouvelle fois entretenu avec Erkenbrand et été parvenu à avoir des nouvelles d'Edoras. Des étrangers s'étaient présentés au Château d'Or plus tôt dans la journée en compagnie d'un magicien. A ce qu'on disait, ils avaient réussi à faire reprendre ses esprits au roi Theoden. Eomer ignorait l'identité de ces mystérieux étrangers mais il avait quelques soupçons, car selon la rumeur ils étaient trois. La pluie tombait drue à présent, et le temps que le Rohir parvienne à sa tente, ses vêtements furent trempés.

A l'intérieur, il faisait sombre. Les torches n'avaient pas été allumées. Eomer repéra la silhouette d'Elenna, endormie contre le poteau auquel elle était ligotée. Ses yeux ne s'attardèrent pas sur la jeune femme. Il retira sa cotte de maille et la déposa sur le coffre de voyage, avant de s'attaquer à sa ceinture. Sa paume se déposa sur le manche de Gùthwinë, et il ôta l'épée de son fourreau.

Quelque chose de froid se plaqua soudain contre sa gorge. Eomer cessa tout mouvement et aperçut du coin de l'œil le reflet brillant d'une lame calée dans une main de femme.

 **\- Lâche ton épée, murmura froidement Elenna dans son dos.**

En réalité, la jeune femme n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis l'aube. Elle avait passé la matinée à tenter de se détacher. A cause de ses poignets blessés, Eomer n'avait pas serré la corde autant qu'à l'accoutumée, et Elenna y avait vu une occasion de se libérer. Elle s'était acharnée durant des heures et avait finalement réussi à faire glisser ses mains hors des cordes rugueuses.

Elenna avait ensuite entrepris de faire le tour de la tente. A travers les interstices des parois, elle avait espionné le camp des Rohirrim, cherchant une échappatoire. Elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, partir retrouver Wulf en Isengard. Malheureusement, partout où ses yeux s'étaient portés, elle avait vu de nombreux soldats dans le campement. Ravalant son impatience, la jeune femme avait alors attendu que la nuit tombe, espérant que l'obscurité pourrait jouer en sa faveur.

A présent, Elenna tenait fermement le poignard de l'Orc contre la gorge d'Eomer. Elle sentait le pouls du Rohir battre contre sa main. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle resserra un peu plus la lame contre sa peau, et sentit quelques gouttes de sang s'écouler sur ses doigts. Elle aperçut alors Eomer entamer un mouvement pour déposer son épée. Si tôt que le Rohir serait désarmé, Elenna l'égorgerait.

L'épée toucha le sol, mais avant que la jeune femme ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, Eomer recula brusquement et la poussa. Déséquilibrée, Elenna relâcha sa prise quelques secondes. Mais il n'en fallut pas plus au Rohir pour pivoter. Leurs regards se croisèrent durant une fraction de seconde, juste avant que le premier coup de tonnerre ne retentisse.

Elenna chargea son adversaire. Elle visa son cœur mais le Rohir para de justesse l'attaque et la lame ne lui entailla que le bras. Il ne se laissa pas troubler et saisit l'épaule d'Elenna brutalement. Eomer était bien plus grand et plus fort, mais la jeune femme était agile. Elle se tourna vers le Rohir et lui envoya un coup de genou bien placé, lui arrachant un sifflement de douleur.

Les adversaires se séparèrent avant de se faire à nouveau face en se jaugeant. Eomer se pencha pour ramasser son épée, mais Elenna se rua sur lui. Leurs corps se heurtèrent brutalement. La lame n'était pas loin du cou d'Eomer, mais ce dernier parvint à l'esquiver. L'orage couvrait les bruits de leur lutte, les coups et les cris étouffés.

La manche de la tunique du Rohir se teintait de sang là où le poignard l'avait atteint. Elenna profita de la faiblesse de son adversaire pour le pousser violemment. Déséquilibré, Eomer s'écroula sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Enragée, la jeune femme ne perdit pas une seconde et bondit sur lui, le menaçant du poignard. Elle porta à nouveau la lame contre la gorge d'Eomer avec toute la force dont elle disposait. Si elle ne parvenait pas à le tuer, c'est elle qui mourrait. Leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau. Ils étaient habités par la rage et l'animosité. C'était lui ou elle, elle le savait.

Même au sol, Eomer restait fort. Il retint les bras d'Elenna juste avant que la lame n'atteignit son cou. Ses mains se resserrent autour des poignets blessés de la jeune femme, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. La poigne d'Eomer était si forte que les os de la jeune femme étaient sur le point de se briser. Contrainte, elle lâcha le poignard.

Elenna sentit alors le bassin du Rohir bouger brusquement. En un mouvement, son adversaire se retrouva au-dessus d'elle. Les rôles étaient à présent inversés. Avant qu'elle ne réalisa quoique ce soit, la jeune femme sentit les mains d'Eomer lâcher ses poignets et enserrer son cou. Aussitôt, Elenna ne put plus respirer. Ses mains s'accrochèrent désespérément à celles d'Eomer. La jeune femme remuait pour se libérer, mais l'homme au-dessus d'elle était bien trop lourd. Elle tenta de crier, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Elle regarda, impuissante, le poignard qui gisait à quelques centimètres d'elle. L'air lui manquait. Sa tête tournoyait et ses idées n'étaient plus claires. Elle allait mourir. Alors, elle fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire.

Ses mains lâchèrent celles d'Eomer avant d'attraper son visage en effleurant sa barbe. Elenna sentit la poigne du Rohir se desserrer légèrement sous le coup de la surprise. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, la jeune femme décolla sa tête du sol et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Eomer. Cette fois, les mains du Rohir libérèrent complètement la gorge d'Elenna. Son visage s'éloigna de celui de la jeune femme. Il la regarda, furieux et ahuri, tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle et ses esprits.

Pendant un moment, aucun d'eux n'osa plus bouger. Seuls leurs respirations haletantes troublèrent le silence. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas. Il y avait quelque chose dans la profondeur des yeux sombres d'Eomer qui désarma soudain la méfiance d'Elenna. Le visage de la jeune femme arbora en cet instant une expression douce et fragile que le Rohir ne lui avait encore jamais vue.

Le tonnerre gronda et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Aucun d'eux ne sut dire qui avait fait le premier pas. L'adrénaline de leur combat laissa place à un besoin urgent de chaleur. Leur baiser n'avait rien de romantique, c'était une lutte acharnée et sans merci. Les mains d'Eomer glissèrent entre leurs corps et baissèrent fiévreusement les bas d'Elenna.

La jeune femme grogna lorsqu'il entra en elle. Elle saisit brutalement les épaules du Rohir et plaqua son corps contre le sien, désespérément à la recherche de sa chaleur. Elle voulait se sentir en vie. Enivrée par l'étreinte, Elenna avait à peine conscience de la terre humide qui râpait sa peau nue et de la douleur de ses poignets. Ni elle ni le Rohir n'étaient plus capables de penser. Ils laissèrent les sensations s'emparer de leurs corps. Leurs souffles se mêlaient et leurs bouches s'apprivoisaient.  
Eomer se fit soudain plus pressant. Il ferma les yeux, et Elenna en profita. Elle poussa son corps contre le sien et parvint à se retrouver au-dessus du Rohir. Elle le dominait à présent pleinement. Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent plus jusqu'à ce que leur étreinte se termine, emportant avec elle la magie du moment. Dehors, l'orage grondait toujours.

 **o o o**

A des milles plus au Sud, le temps était plus clément. La lune brillait au-dessus de Pelargir et éclairait faiblement le port de la cité. Les hommes d'équipage du Valima étaient tous à leur poste et s'activaient silencieusement. A bord du navire, la tension était palpable. Les corsaires tenaient dans leurs mains les longues rames et les plongeaient dans l'eau sombre le plus doucement possible. Le navire remontait le fleuve telle une ombre filant dans la nuit.

Bientôt, le haut mur d'enceinte de la cité apparut. Tous comme les remparts Sud, ceux-ci étaient ponctués de deux tours de garde qui encadraient l'Anduin. Une immense herse barrait le passage aux navires, laissant seulement circuler l'eau du fleuve.

Les corsaires cessèrent de ramer et le Valima s'arrêta lentement. Ëari et Tahar saisirent alors des cordages et s'en servir pour quitter le pont du navire. Chacun d'eux se retrouva sur un quai, de part et d'autre du fleuve. Sans perdre de temps, ils s'élancèrent chacun en direction d'une tour de garde qui encadraient la porte de la cité. Le mécanisme de la herse se trouvait en effet dans ces tours.

Les corsaires s'étaient bien renseignés. La relève de la garde avait lieu à minuit, et durant de brèves minutes, les roues permettant de soulever la herse étaient laissées sans surveillance. Les deux Haradrim se hâtèrent d'arriver au pied des tours.

Ëari perdit de vue son ami lorsqu'il s'engouffra dans le bâtiment. Il grimpa les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon quatre à quatre. Il entendait des voix provenir des hauteurs de la tour. Elles semblèrent soudain se rapprocher dans la cage d'escalier. Ëari s'arrêta sur un palier et se dissimula dans un renfoncement plongé dans la pénombre.

Trois gardes armés le dépassèrent en discutant sans le remarquer. Une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés, Ëari reprit son ascension. L'escalier déboucha soudain dans une vaste salle. Une roue se trouvait au centre de la pièce, elle était reliée à plusieurs savants engrenages qui s'enfonçaient dans le sol vers la herse. A l'opposé de l'escalier, une ouverture conduisait au chemin de ronde des remparts. Le jeune homme s'en approcha et vit Tahar dans la tour opposée. Constatant qu'ils étaient chacun à leur poste, les deux corsaires retournèrent vers les mécanismes de la herse.

Ëari saisit les poignets de la roue et la poussa de toutes ses forces. Les engrenages se mirent en marche en grinçant. Il entendit alors la herse qui commençait à se soulever. Le mécanisme était particulièrement lourd, aussi le jeune homme redoubla d'efforts pour l'actionner. Un cliquetis retentit, et Ëari sut que la herse était ouverte. Il lâcha la roue et s'apprêta à repartir quand plusieurs voix retentirent depuis la cage d'escalier. La relève de la garde arrivait.

Paniqué, le jeune homme balaya la pièce du regard, cherchant une échappatoire. Les pas des gardes se rapprochaient. Ëari était pris au piège. Il se dirigea donc vers l'ouverture donnant sur le chemin de ronde. Alors qu'il passait le pont qui dominait l'Anduin, il aperçut l'ombre du Valima qui passait sous les portes. En contrebas, la silhouette de Tahar quittait la tour opposée et sautait sur le pont du navire.

 **\- Arrêtez-vous !**

Ëari sursauta et découvrit les gardes qui arrivaient derrière lui. Le jeune homme voulut s'enfuir, mais d'autres soldats arrivaient déjà de l'autre côté du chemin de ronde. Ëari était coincé. Le Valima s'éloignait déjà des remparts de la cité. A bord, les hommes d'équipage hissaient les voiles noires afin de prendre de la vitesse.  
Ëari sentit soudain une chaleur réconfortante contre son bassin. Il aperçut l'éclat de la pierre luire à travers le petit sac accroché à sa ceinture. Sans réfléchir, le jeune homme grimpa sur les garde-corps des remparts. Il regarda, étourdi, les eaux sombres du fleuve qui s'écoulaient à plusieurs mètres en contrebas. C'était folie ! Mais les gardes ne tarderaient pas à être sur lui. Ëari prit une grande inspiration, et, poussé par l'adrénaline, il sauta.

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'eau froide, il crut mourir. L'élan du plongeon entraina Ëari jusqu'aux profondeurs du fleuve. Le jeune homme ressentit un frisson très intense. Il sentit son pouls ralentir. Incapable de bouger, il regarda l'ombre de la coque du navire qui s'éloignait ainsi que les lueurs des torches de Pelargir.

Une vive chaleur à sa taille ranima soudain son corps. La pierre brillait. Le cœur d'Ëari s'accéléra et le sang afflua à nouveau à ses veines. Le jeune homme fut soudain capable de bouger. Il nagea vers la surface, désespérément en quête d'air pur. Mais l'Anduin était profond, et Ëari n'était pas assez rapide.

Il réunit ses dernières forces et sentit alors les eaux profondes de l'Anduin qui tourbillonnaient sous son corps. La pierre émit un éclair si vif que le jeune homme fut obligé de fermer les yeux. Il sentit un mystérieux courant le pousser vers la surface.

Ëari surgit brutalement des flots de l'Anduin, créant une vague tout autour de lui. L'air brula aussitôt ses poumons. Le jeune homme entendit vaguement les cris des hommes d'équipage du Valima. Lorsqu'il fut capable de rouvrir les yeux, il vit une corde flotter à la surface de l'eau. Elle avait été lancée depuis le pont du navire. Ëari la saisit rapidement, et les corsaires le tirèrent hors de l'eau.

Une fois à bord, le jeune homme s'écroula, épuisé. Son visage était tourné vers le ciel étoilé. Il vit le sommet du grand-mât et les voiles du Valima flotter au vent. Les Haradrim avaient réussi. Ils partaient pour la guerre. Le navire disparut dans l'obscurité de la nuit, voguant vers Minas Tirirth.

 **o o o**

 **\- Seigneur Eomer.**

Elenna se réveilla en sursaut au son de cette voix. Elle n'était plus sur le sol, mais enveloppée dans les couvertures de la paillasse. Son esprit était encore embrumé. Eomer était à ses côtés et les souvenirs de la nuit lui revinrent comme une gifle. Le Rohir ignora Elenna et se redressa au milieu du lit, révélant son torse nu.

 **\- Qu'il y a-t-il Eothain ? Demanda-t-il au nouvel arrivant.**

Les yeux d'Elenna quittèrent Eomer et se posèrent sur son jeune écuyer. Ce dernier parut choqué de découvrir la jeune femme dans la couche de son seigneur. Il déglutit avant de pouvoir parler à nouveau.

 **\- Un magicien s'est présenté au camp. Il dit vouloir s'entretenir avec vous, et se nommer Gandalf le Blanc.**

 **\- Gandalf le Blanc, murmura Eomer comme s'il réfléchissait. Fais-lui savoir que j'arrive, et offre lui un verre de vin.**

Le jeune écuyer acquiesça avant de s'éclipser. Elenna se retrouva seule avec Eomer. Aucun d'eux n'osait parler, ni même se regarder. Le Rohir quitta le lit et s'habilla avec hâte. La jeune femme en fit de même. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui, elle remarqua qu'il tenait une corde dans les mains.

 **\- Tu essayerais encore de t'échapper, dit-il doucement.**

Elenna fut surprise d'entendre à nouveau sa voix. Elle acquiesça en silence. Eomer avait sans doute raison. Lorsque les mains du Rohir effleurèrent les siennes pour les ligoter, la jeune femme ne put retenir un frisson.

Eomer quitta la tente rapidement, espérant oublier la folie qui s'était emparée de lui. Mais les images de la nuit passée défilaient devant ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse les chasser. Il traversa le campement avant d'arriver aux anciennes ruines qui en marquaient l'entrée. Il repéra alors le vieil homme dont la barbe était aussi blanche que le long manteau qu'il portait. C'était donc lui Gandalf. Eomer était d'ordinaire méfiant, il n'aimait pas les magiciens, surtout depuis que Saroumane avait trahi le Rohan.

Néanmoins, le nouvel arrivant lui inspira immédiatement confiance. Le Rohir le salua et écouta le récit du Magicien Blanc, comment il avait, avec l'aide de trois compagnons, chassé l'esprit de Saroumane du Roi, et ainsi rendu à Theoden sa grandeur et sa force d'antan. Puis, Gandalf arbora soudain un air plus grave, avant qu'il ne s'adresse à nouveau à Eomer :

 **\- Votre peuple court un très grand danger. Il se réfugie au Gouffre de Helm sans savoir que Saroumane connait les directives de Theoden. Une immense armée d'Orcs et d'Hommes s'apprêtent à quitter l'Isengard, avec un seul but. Détruire le Rohan et son peuple.**

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Slogan du soir, BONSOIR :

 _Si ça t'as plu, poste une review !_

 _Si t'as aimé, n'hésite pas à commenter !_

 _ **Oh** yeah !_


	21. Résultats du CONCOURS

_**Hello les chatons !** _

Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui, non pas pour un nouveau chapitre, mais pour vous annoncer **les résultats du concours** !

Rappel du thème :

Écrire un petit texte de 300 à 500 mots sur votre personnage préféré des Enfants de la Lune ! Que ce soit sur Andreth, Ëari ou Elenna, ou même un personnage secondaire, vous avez carte blanche quant au sujet de votre écrit _(souvenir, futur du personnage...)_

Membres du jury :

\- **Azria** , ma bêta-licorne que je n'ai plus besoin de présenter, qui connait parfaitement les Enfants de la Lune ;)

\- mon **_chérichaton_** qui fait ainsi ses grands débuts dans le monde de la fanfiction. Il ne connait rien à l'histoire mais a donc un œil objectif !

\- et pour finir, **moi-même** , votre chatonjoli pour vous servir =)

Critères d'évaluations :

Nous avons prêté attention à la syntaxe et l'orthographe, au respect de la trame d'origine des Enfants de la Lune, et enfin à l'idée et l'originalité du texte.

Résultats :

Je remercie tous les participants, j'ai pris grand plaisir à lire vos écrits et vos idées **=)**

A présent, le moment que vous attendez tous...

 _\- suspens insoutenable -_

... le PODIUM !

 **3 ème : Zeriame** qui remporte donc une surprise !

 **2 ème : Hinata des Bois** qui remporte le DVD édition collector "Le Hobbit - Un voyage inattendu" et une petite surprise !

 **1 ère : MMSSR** qui remporte le coffret DVD version longue "Les Deux Tours" et une petite surprise !

Félicitation aux trois gagnantes _(me contacter en MP pour recevoir les prix)_

.

J'ai décidé de partager leurs trois textes ci-dessous _(que je n'ai pas retouché, j'ai simplement corrigé les fautes qui me sautaient aux yeux)_

Quant à moi, je vous retrouve demain pour le dernier chapitre de la deuxième partie des _ **E** nfants de la **L** une_ !

Bonne lecture **=)**

* * *

 **MMSSR :**

Il faisait particulièrement beau en ce début de printemps. Pas un nuage n'avait caché le Soleil en un peu plus d'un mois, et celui-ci éclairait les reliefs de la Terre du Milieu de toute sa hauteur, diffusant sa chaleur et sa lumière aux quatre coins du continent.

Le camp des Hommes Sauvages, menés par le roi Asulf, s'était établi il y avait peu. Et en ces temps de paix, les enfants parcouraient déjà la forêt de long en large, rivalisant d'imagination pour trouver des jeux capables de les occuper pendant un temps.

Elenna et Wulf étaient parmi eux. La Princesse et le Prince avaient beau avoir des obligations dû à leur rang, principalement leurs entraînements aux arts de la guerre et leurs cours sur la politique, le Roi tenait à ce qu'ils aient une enfance on ne peut plus normal, et les deux enfants ne se faisaient pas prier.

A l'abri d'un bosquet, Elenna essayait tant bien que mal de retenir son souffle. Son frère n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de sa cachette et il était hors de question qu'elle ne soit pas la dernière qu'il trouverait parmi tout leurs amis... il était hors de question qu'il la trouve tout court d'ailleurs. Comme à son habitude elle serait celle qui les libérerait tous, forçant ainsi son frère à tout recommencer depuis le début. Elle avait hâte de voir la tête qu'il ferait, encore une fois !

 **\- Edda, trouvée ! cria Wulf, le regard rivé sur les branches du chêne surplombant Elenna.**

Cette dernière retint de justesse un soupir soulagé avant de tourner la tête en direction de son amie qui venait de descendre de l'arbre. Le sourire satisfait de Wulf fit bouillonner la jeune fille, et elle soutint le regard d'Elenna pendant quelques secondes, l'implorant silencieusement de faire disparaître ce rictus qui avait le don de l'horripiler. La Princesse lui offrit un magnifique clin d'œil, il était inutile de demander !

La partie de cache-cache cessa lorsque les rayons du Soleil prirent peu à peu des teintes roses et oranges. Il était temps pour le petit groupe de rentrer au camp. Zigzagant entre les tentes savamment agencées, les jumeaux planifiaient déjà la journée du lendemain. Elle serait assurément aussi amusante et mouvementée que celle qu'ils venaient de passer !

C'était devenu une habitude pour le Roi et sa femme, la Reine Hilda, de ne plus passer un dîner dans la tranquillité. Leurs enfants ne cessaient de raconter leurs aventures dans les bois environnants, et malgré la fatigue qui pouvait les habiter quelques fois, ils prenaient plaisir à les écouter et ne les interrompaient jamais. Ce soir ne fût pas une exception.

Mais alors que le repas touchait à sa fin, un son de corne se fit soudainement entendre. Un soldat fit irruption dans la tente royale, les traits affolés et la voix tremblante.

 **-Votre Majesté ! Nous sommes attaqués !**

Le Roi bondit de sa chaise et sortit à toute vitesse.

 **-Restez dans la tente, je reviens tout de suite.**

La Reine acquiesça avant de se lever pour étreindre ses enfants. Ceux-ci avaient perdu tout sourire et se réfugièrent volontiers dans les bras de leur mère. L'attente ne dura que deux minutes mais elle avait parut interminable à leurs yeux.

 **-Ce sont les Rohirrims, lâcha le Roi, de retour parmi les siens.  
-Mais ne sommes-nous pas en paix avec eux Père ?**

Elenna était désespérée. Elle avait eu l'infime espoir pendant ces quelques années que son peuple ne connaîtrait plus une telle situation. La colère du Roi s'agrandit devant le regard de sa fille. Lui aussi avait espéré.

 **-... Nous l'étions mon enfant.**

Le sous-entendu était clair. Une nouvelle guerre entre les deux peuples venait d'être déclarée.

* * *

 **Hinata des Bois :  
**

Encore un dernier effort, oui, encore un effort et enfin son petit viendrait au monde, un dernier effort et il serait là, avec elle, cet enfant tant désiré, tant rêvé, qu'elle attendait depuis des mois, qu'elle imaginait chaque jour, qu'elle voulait sentir, ressentir plus que tout, ce petit. Il ne connaîtrait jamais son père, tué, massacré, assassiné de sang froid par ces monstres, ces êtres répugnants, mort pour ne pas être comme eux. Pas encore de ce monde et déjà à moitié orphelin. Dans un souffle et une poussée ultime lui arrachant un gémissement, ce petit être si doux, si fragile était là. Enfin!

Ce qui la frappa en premier fût sa différence, une étrange couleur pour sa race! Puis ce fût un délice de voir sa frimousse et ses yeux si pétillants de vie. Tout était parfait, un moment des plus agréables malgré la souffrance des heures passées, quelle joie, rien ne pourrait jamais remplacer cet instant de pur bonheur mais ce moment fût de courte durée, en une fraction de seconde, elle les sentit plus qu'elle ne les vît, une odeur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir senti sur le cadavre de son compagnon. Sans réfléchir, elle attrapa son petit, assura sa prise et courut aussi vite que lui permettait son état, dos au vent, rapide et furtive, il était hors de question que son petit lui soit enlevé comme lui avait était enlevé son amour! Plus jamais elle ne vivrait une autre perte. ça non!

Courant sans se retourner une seule fois depuis plusieurs minutes, peut être même une heure ou plus, elle ralentit enfin, reprit son souffle et grimpa les roches qui barraient le chemin escarpé. L'endroit était désertique, aride et chaud. Arrivée un peu en hauteur, elle observa les environs et fût soulagée de ne voir ni sentir aucun danger.

Elle redescendit doucement sur la piste caillouteuse, son petit toujours auprès d'elle, et aperçut une grotte en contre bas, l'entrée était à demie caché par quelques buissons un peu secs mais encore touffus. Soulagée, elle y pénétra et la fraîcheur intérieure lui procura une grande satisfaction et surtout décontracta ses muscles endoloris et étirés au maximum. A bout de souffle, fatiguée par cette course, elle se coucha à même le sol, collant son petit contre son flanc, elle le regarda encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la fatigue les gagna tous les deux.

Ainsi débuta la vie de ce petit au pelage fauve, ainsi débuta la vie de ce warg qui un jour serait nommé Racà !

* * *

 **Zeriame :**

Ëari avait toujours aimé l'eau. Après tout, c'était normal pour un pêcheur, descendant d'une lignée de pêcheurs. Voguer sur la mer le détendait. Le son des vagues s'écrasant sur le bateau, le piaillement des mouettes, le murmure du vent soufflant dans sa voile, le discret glissement du bateau contre l'eau, même le doux parfum de la mer le détendait.

Mais Ëari n'était pas un idiot, aussi il savait, comme tout bon pêcheur, que la mer pouvait être très capricieuse et dangereuse quand elle le voulait. Mais même après une dure journée de pluie et d'orage, il revenait calme à la maison. Souvent épuisé, mais toujours serein.

Le Valima avançait, comme tous ses frères, lors d'une journée particulièrement tranquille. Comme il aimait se réveiller avant que l'aube ne soit levée, il était monté sur le pont. Tout de suite, il se sentit à l'aise. Ëari s'approcha de la rambarde et s'y pencha, observant l'horizon. Doucement, il laissa la nostalgie s'emparer de son être. Là-bas se trouvait sa maison, son chez-lui. Sa mère.

Brusquement, il leva la tête. Il reviendra chez lui, il se l'était déjà promit. Pour lui et pour sa mère. Mais il avait fait tout ce chemin, devenant Quartier-Maitre du fabuleux Valima. Serrant la froide pierre qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, il s'éloigna du bord du navire et partit s'atteler aux taches.

O O O

 _Quelques semaines plus tard_

 **-A Ëari !**

Le festin était à son summum et tous les membres du Valima fêtaient leur victoire sur les hommes du Gondor. L'ivresse avait étreint tous les marins, et lentement, les tonneaux d'alcool se vidaient. Parmi eux, Ëari dégustait sa chope, tout sourire, et écoutait Khaleel raconter de ses exploits.

 **-Et puis il y avait au-aussi Lydia ! S'exclama l'ami d'Ëari en gesticulant, la chope à la main. Un sacré cra- cabra- caractère, mais une bonne paire, qu'elle avait ! Ah ! E- Et p-**

Un hurlement interrompit la parole de l'ivre homme. Vaguement inquiété, Ëari se tourna vers l'objet du raffut. Il y avait devant lui un des rameurs à qui il avait déjà parlé. Il se rappela le début de son nom, Lo- quelque chose, il lui semblait.

 **\- Haradrim ! Frères marins ! Aujourd'hui est notre victoire ! Commença l'homme. Je propose donc traditionnellement à tous de boire entièrement un de ces tonneaux !**

Rapidement, la beuverie passa dans l'esprit déjà embrumé des membres du Valima, ainsi que dans celui de Ëari, et quelques hommes firent un pas en avant. Ëari les observa en souriant, jusqu'à ce qu'on le poussa brusquement en avant. En tournant la tête, il vit son ami Khaleel rire, suivi de ses compagnons l'entourant.

 **-Voici donc nos concurrents ! Reprit l'homme en désignant certains matelots, dont Ëari.**

Ëari se releva rapidement. Finalement, la situation ne le déplaisait pas autant que ça. Il se mit en rang, comme ses frères d'armes, en face de tonneaux, la chope à la main, et, au départ donné, se lança sur le précieux liquide.

Ce qu'il se passa ensuite, Ëari ne s'en rappellera pas. L'alcool déjà présent dans son organisme ajouté à celui qu'il avait englouti par la suite lui donna une énorme gueule de bois le lendemain. Il ne sut donc jamais rien à propos d'un certain concours de boissons, ni de la suite. La seule chose qu'il sut provint de Khaleel. Il grimaçait en repensant à ce qu'avait dit son ami. La Légende du tonneau. Sérieusement…

* * *

 _(certains ne pourront pas commenter ce chapitre, hormis si ils sont **déconnectés**. Pas de panique, c'est normal, cela est dû au fait que j'ai supprimé un ancien post)_

Encore bravo et à demain **;)**


	22. II - Chapitre 20

_**Yo.**_

Comme promis, me revoilà avec la suite de l'histoire ! Ce chapitre signe la fin de la deuxième partie des Enfants de la Lune. Il m'a donné du fil à retordre, et j'espère que vous êtes bien concentrés pour le lire ! Je le dédie à Azria **;)**

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait chaud au cœur _(instant mélodramatique)_ et pour l'ajout en favoris/follower !

 **MMSSR** : Salut fangirlicorne ! Oui, il y a des similitudes entre Elenna/Eomer et Eva/Barnes **;)**

 **mimi70** : Merci Mimiiiii **=)** Ah oui, j'ai fait aussi pas mal de recherche pour les noms. Oui ces pierres sont bien utiles, je conseille à tous d'en avoir une sous la main !

 **Helliarys** : Ravie de te revoir par ici ! En effet, maintenant que j'ai revu la scène en question, tu as raison **;)**

 **Hinata des bois** : MDR la chanson du soldat vient d'un suite de chansons paillarde sur lequel je ne serais jamais allée d'ordinaire **=)** Oui Ëari prend de l'assurance, tandis qu'Elenna prend cher ! _(Hahaha ! Herm... blague d'un goût douteux)_

 **Zeriame** : J'ai bien compris qu'Ëari était ton petit favoris **;)** Oui il y a peu de détails sur l'histoire principale du Seigneur des Anneaux, mais ils suffisent à situer les événements _(et il y a déjà tellement de fanfictions à ce sujet)_

 **Blue sky** : Merci toi ! Tes désirs sont des ordres, Andreth fait son grand retour dans ce nouveau chapitre =)

.

La semaine dernière, c'est **Zeriame** qui a remporté une question :

 _question_ : Au vue de tout les détails de cette fic sur le monde de Tolkien, tu ne dois pas t'emmêler les pinceaux des fois ? Sur par exemple le nom d'une rivière, ou l'emplacement d'un endroit ? Tu connais tout par cœur ou tu t'es forcée sur les détails ?

 _réponse_ : Je connais les "grandes lignes" de la géographie de la Terre du Milieu. Après pour les détails, je me réfères à des cartes ou aux livres. J'avais également vu il y a quelques temps déjà un lien sur le profil de _mimi70_ qui conduisait à _"jeux-géographie la Terre du Milieu"_ et je suis devenue accro pendant quelques temps _Hahaha_ !

Cette semaine, la gagnante est... **Helliarys** !

.

Bonne lecture à tous **=)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 :**

Lorsqu'Andreth ouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit au-dessus-d 'elle d'immense racines grises enchevêtrées dans lesquelles était accroché des tentures dorées. Un regard en biais lui indiqua qu'elle se trouvait dans une tente elfique. Une douce odeur de mousse et de rosée, ainsi que de fruits sucrés parvenait à ses narines. Elle avait dû dormir longtemps, car il faisait à nouveau nuit dans les bois de la Lorien. La fatigue de son long voyage l'avait plus affectée qu'elle ne l'avait pensé et son sommeil avait été lourd et sans rêve. Les souvenirs de son arrivée dans le royaume elfique remontaient vaguement à son esprit.

Andreth était arrivée à Caras Galadhon deux jours plutôt, alors que la nuit tombait sur la forêt de la Lorien. Haldir l'avait guidée jusqu'au cœur du royaume elfique, au sommet de la colline boisée. Un immense arbre s'y était trouvé sur lequel s'enroulait un escalier éclairé de nombreuses lanternes d'argent. En levant les yeux, Andreth avait aperçu les abords de ce qui lui avait semblé être un palais perché dans les hautes branches.

La jeune femme avait suivi son guide jusqu'à la cime de l'arbre et était arrivée dans une salle emplie d'une douce lumière. Les murs étaient verts et argent et le toit d'or. Sur une estrade, deux fauteuils étaient placés en face des nouveaux arrivants, dans lesquels siégeaient Celeborn et Galadriel. Ils s'étaient levés pour accueillir leur hôte. Andreth était restée muette d'étonnement en découvrant enfin la Dame de la Lorien. Elle était pâle, grande et belle. Ses longs cheveux d'or foncé reposaient sur sa robe d'un blanc immaculé. Il n'y avait en elle aucun signe de l'âge, sinon dans l'intensité de ses yeux. Andreth s'était sentie mise à nue sous l'intensité du regard de la Dame Galadriel. Il avait été aussi pénétrant qu'une lance à la lumière des étoiles. Ce n'avait pas été elle qui avait parlé la première, mais le Seigneur Celeborn :

 **\- Mae Govannen Andreth, avait-il dit d'une voix claire.** _(Bienvenue Andreth)_

 **\- Le hannon, avait répondu la jeune femme en s'inclinant.**

 **\- Nous avons à nous entretenir, mais votre voyage vous a épuisé. Pour l'heure, allez prendre du repos.**

Andreth avait remercié le Seigneur et la Dame, avant qu'Haldir ne la reconduise sur la terre ferme, où une tente avait été dressée à son attention entre les racines grises d'un immense arbre. La jeune femme n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de se laisser emporter par un profond sommeil.

A présent, la jeune femme était pleinement réveillée. Elle s'assit sur le lit de camp et découvrit la corbeille de fruits que les Elfes avaient déposée dans sa tente. Andreth attrapa une pomme et la croqua avec délice. Tandis qu'elle mangeait, elle écoutait le bruit des champs elfiques, du cours d'eau qui courait non loin, et de la brise qui agitait les feuilles des mellyrn.

Après son repas, Andreth déambula à travers la cité des Elfes. L'air était doux et frais, comme au début du printemps, mais la jeune femme se sentait environnée du calme profond de l'hiver. La route était déserte, mais dans les arbres au-dessus de sa tête, de nombreuses voix murmuraient et chantaient. Andreth, elle, marchait en silence. Elle descendit les pentes de la colline et abandonna bientôt la route pavée pour prendre un chemin qui s'en allait vers un épais bosquet de mellyrn, serpentant dans l'ombre du bois argenté.

Le chemin guida Andreth jusqu'à un escalier qu'elle descendit lentement. Les arbres s'écartèrent et leurs cimes formèrent une voûte argentée. La jeune femme pénétra dans la clairière où coulait un ruisseau au milieu d'une vaste pelouse. Au centre, sur un socle sculpté, se trouvait une vasque d'argent, large et peu profonde. Elle était éclairée par des lanternes d'argent suspendues aux branches des arbres.

La jeune femme ne sut dire pourquoi, mais elle eut tout à coup la sensation qu'elle devait s'approcher. Les branches des arbres s'écartaient au milieu de la clairière et laissaient entrevoir le ciel étoilé. Andreth s'avança doucement et se pencha sur la vasque. L'eau qu'elle contenait avait un aspect dur et sombre. Les étoiles s'y reflétaient comme dans un miroir.

Puis, sans qu'Andreth ne s'y attende, il y eut un léger sursaut, et les étoiles s'éteignirent. Comme si un voile sombre avait été retiré, l'eau devint grise. Le décor de la Lorien s'évanouit peu à peu et une lumière vive se mit à briller. Lorsque cette dernière perdit de son intensité, des parois rocheuses se dessinèrent, éclairées par les lumières vacillantes des torches. Andreth savait exactement de quel endroit il s'agissait. Les cavernes du palais de Thranduil. Pour son plus grand étonnement, la jeune femme vit l'un de ses souvenirs prendre forme sous ses yeux. Ce jour, elle s'en rappelait parfaitement...

Andreth était dans sa chambre et contemplait depuis son lit les premiers rayons de soleil qui parvenaient à s'infiltrer dans les cavernes et qui luisaient à travers les tentures de la pièce. Bientôt, elle devrait se lever et accomplir ses tâches journalières en compagnie des autres Elfes. Elle n'avait jamais rechigné à travailler. Elle appréciait la compagnie de Lalwendë et des autres Elfes, eux qui lui avait tant appris. Mais, comme à chacun de ses réveils, une douce mélancolie l'envahissait. Depuis le départ de Legolas, les journées de la jeune femme n'avaient plus la même saveur. Mais si tôt qu'Andreth quittait sa chambre, elle retrouvait la candeur qui la caractérisait tant.

Ce jour-là, des coups furent vivement frappés à sa porte alors que la jeune femme était encore couchée. Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de répondre, le battant s'ouvrit, révélant Lalwendë, dont le visage essoufflé attisa la curiosité d'Andreth.

 **\- Le prince est de retour, annonça sans détour l'Elfe en souriant**.

Le cœur de la jeune femme manqua un battement. Elle ne parvenait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Sans perdre de temps, elle bondit de son lit et, avec l'aide de Lalwendë, s'habilla à la hâte. Alors qu'elles traversaient les cavernes en direction de la salle du trône, l'Elfe lui donna quelques détails :

 **\- Il n'est pas seul, mais accompagné d'un Rôdeur. Tous deux ont capturé une étrange créature et l'ont ramenée pour une audience auprès du Roi.**

Andreth ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Toutes ses pensées étaient braquées vers Legolas. Lorsqu'elle le vit, le temps sembla être suspendu. L'Elfe quittait la salle du trône et descendait les marches d'un pas léger en compagnie d'un homme brun. La jeune femme ne prêta pas attention à l'étranger. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de Legolas. Elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Les yeux du prince Elfe croisèrent alors les siens. Leur échange dura un long instant sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'eut besoin de parler. Leurs regards étaient suffisants. Tous deux s'étaient manqués.

Durant les jours qui suivirent le retour de Legolas, Andtreh ressentit un bonheur qu'elle croyait depuis longtemps disparut. Les choses reprirent leur court normalement, comme si son ami n'était jamais parti. L'Elfe lui raconta ses nombreux mois de voyage auprès des Dunedains, à parcourir la Terre du Milieu. La jeune femme se prêtait à rêver de pouvoir un jour elle aussi voyager à travers le monde en compagnie de l'Elfe qui faisait battre son cœur. Legolas et elle reprirent leurs habitudes passées, et se promenaient régulièrement dans les abords forestiers du palais.

Un jour, ils atteignirent la clairière dans laquelle ils s'étaient fait attaquer par les araignées. Legolas se tourna alors vers Andreth :

 **\- Renich i lú i erui govannem?** _(te-souviens-tu de notre première rencontre ?)_

 **\- Nauthannen i ned ôl reniannen, répondit la jeune femme** _(je pensais m'être égarée dans un rêve)_

 **\- Gwennin in enninath...** _(de longues années ont passé...)_

L'Elfe semblait nostalgique. Il remit distraitement une mèche de cheveux de la jeune femme derrière l'une de ses oreilles. Andreth frissonna sous son contact.

 **\- Ú-'arnech in naeth i si celich, murmura-t-elle.** _(tu n'avais alors pas les mêmes tourments)_

Quelque chose perturbait Legolas, elle en était consciente. Sa longue absence l'avait rendu grave. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux.

 **\- L'Ombre s'avance, dit-il alors. Vert-Bois n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir et pourtant je continue d'aimer cette forêt. L'amour des Elfes pour leurs terres est profond. J'aime chacun de ses arbres, chacun des ruisseaux qui la traversent, chacune des vies qui l'habitent.**

 **\- Moi c'est toi que j'aime...**

Les mots avaient glissé de la bouche d'Andtreh sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Trop longtemps elle les avait retenus, et à présent que Legolas était de retour, elle ne voulait pas perdre une nouvelle occasion. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure qui s'estompa dans le silence de la forêt, mais l'Elfe l'avait entendue. Les mains de la jeune femme attrapèrent alors le visage de l'Elfe et ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens.

 **\- Arrête, chuchota-t-il en se dégageant. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.**

L'Elfe s'éloigna de quelques mètres, mais Andreth le suivit.

 **\- Si... Je t'aime, répéta-t-elle avec plus de conviction.**

Le regard azur de Legolas la détailla avant de se couvrir d'un voile. Ses épaules se tendirent et l'Elfe eut un infime mouvement de recul. Cela aurait été imperceptible pour n'importe quel être humain, mais Andreth le connaissait trop bien. La honte et le chagrin l'envahirent.

 **\- Après toutes ces années, n'éprouves-tu aucun sentiment à mon égard ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix désespérée.**

 **\- Je t'aime moi aussi, la coupa-t-il. Je t'aime comme un frère aime sa jeune sœur, d'un amour pur et sincère.**

Andreth eut soudain envie de redevenir une enfant. D'être à nouveau une petite fille sans ombre. De redevenir l'Andreth de neuf ans que Legolas faisait tourbillonner dans les airs en riant aux éclats. Sa tête commença à tourner. Des sueurs froides glissèrent le long de son dos, la ramenant à la réalité.

 **\- Alors pourquoi être revenu auprès de moi ?**

A peine ces mots eurent-ils franchi la barrière de ses lèvres que la jeune femme le regretta aussitôt. Face à elle, Legolas se crispa. Son visage se tordit et ses yeux furent balayés par le chagrin, reflétant ainsi celui d'Andreth. Mais la jeune femme était incapable de s'arrêter de parler.

 **\- Suis-je donc condamnée à errer dans ce palais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, à rester éternellement seule pour le bon-vouloir du Roi ? Je ne suis qu'une prisonnière ici, je l'ai toujours été.**

Andtreh détourna alors les yeux et s'enfuit vers le palais. Elle entendit vaguement Legolas l'appeler mais ne se retourna pas. Une fois dans les cavernes, elle se laissa submerger par une nostalgie déchirante. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais aucun Elfe ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, pas même Lalwendë, qui pourtant l'avait élevée. Elle désirait être seule.

Dans son chagrin, elle laissa ses pas la guider jusque dans les plus profondes grottes du palais. Andreth n'était jamais venue par ici, mais elle connaissait ce lieu de nom. C'étaient les prisons du Royaume dont Thranduil se vantait que nul ne pouvait s'en échapper. Des cellules se découpaient dans les parois rocheuses de la caverne, fermées par des portes dont les barreaux semblaient faits d'un solide métal. La jeune femme parcourut quelques mètres avant de finalement s'arrêter dans un recoin plongé dans la pénombre. Son corps semblait vidé de toutes forces. Andreth se laissa glisser contre la paroi rocheuse et se recroquevilla sur le sol froid. Personne n'aurait l'idée de la chercher ici alors elle se laissa aller à son chagrin. Elle pleura ainsi, seule, pendant longtemps.

Un bruissement troubla soudain le silence. Il était si léger qu'Andtreh crut d'abord avoir rêvé. Elle sécha ses joues et se redressa légèrement. Elle n'entendit que le silence. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, un nouveau bruissement retentit. Cette fois la jeune femme l'avait clairement entendu, il provenait de l'une des cellules plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle se leva rapidement et s'approcha des barreaux.

 **\- Ssssss ne nous regardez pas ! Allez-vous-en ! Cria une voix sifflante.**

 **\- Qui êtes-vous ? Montrez-vous !**

Andreth entendit le prisonnier bouger. Elle ne vit d'abord rien. Puis, une silhouette décharnée se détacha progressivement de l'obscurité de la cellule. La jeune femme entendait clairement sa respiration rauque et sifflante. Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul en découvrant le prisonnier. Elle comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait du prisonnier que Legolas et le Rôdeur avaient ramené au palais. C'était une créature décharnée, à la peau grise et sale. Son maigre cou soutenait sa tête d'où se détachaient deux lueurs pâles. Ses yeux clignèrent un instant avant de s'habituer à la lumière des torches.

 **\- Ce n'est pas une sale Elfe mon trésor, non... dit le prisonnier en voyant Andreth.**

 **\- Qui êtes-vous ?**

 **\- Gollum ! Cracha-t-il.**

La jeune femme remarqua qu'il portait plusieurs marques de coups et griffures sur son corps. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent tout à coup dans la caverne. Gollum eut aussitôt un mouvement de recul, un sifflement rauque qui sonna comme un juron s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, ses épaules de voûtèrent et une lueur de peur traversa ses yeux.

 **\- Ne les laissez pas nous faire du mal, implora-t-il tout à coup.**

La jeune femme fut prise de court et ne put empêcher une pointe de pitié emplir son cœur. Mais elle ne devait pas être trouvée ici. Elle adressa un dernier regard à Gollum avant de s'enfuir.

Les jours suivants, Andreth ne sortit pas de sa chambre, hormis pour retourner discrètement aux prisons. Gollum l'intriguait et la jeune femme avait besoin de s'évader, ne serait-ce qu'à travers les histoires étranges de cette créature. A mesure qu'ils discutaient, tous deux se montraient moins méfiants. Gollum parlait avec moins de sifflements et se montrait presque amical, désireux de plaire. Malgré sa frêle apparence et sa folie passagère, il était vif d'esprit. De son côté, Andreth avait de plus en plus de mal à surmonter son chagrin. Elle évitait tous les Elfes, et seule Lalwendë parvenait à lui arracher quelques conversations. Les murs des cavernes semblaient se resserrer autour de la jeune femme. Plus que jamais, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer dans le palais. Sa tristesse se mua peu à peu en une colère froide envers le Roi Thranduil.

 **\- Nous connaissons bien la forêt, dit un jour Gollum. Nous pourrions vous guider.**

 **\- Vraiment ? Demanda Andreth surprise.**

 **\- Oui, oui, assurément, dit Gollum, se redressant. Vous êtes gentille avec nous.** **On ira avec vous. On vous trouvera des chemins sûrs dans l'obscurité, oui.**

L'idée de s'échapper, d'abord rocambolesque, fit son chemin dans l'esprit d'Andreth. Et elle se mit, presque inconsciemment, à élaborer des plans d'évasion. A plusieurs reprises en grandissant, elle avait pensé à quitter le palais, mais son amour pour Legolas la retenait. Mais à présent, elle n'avait plus rien à espérer de ce royaume.

Un matin, alors qu'Andreth s'apprêtait à quitter sa chambre pour rejoindre Gollum, le son des cors du palais retentirent. Depuis qu'elle vivait au palais, la jeune femme ne les avait entendus sonner qu'à une seule reprise. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, le Royaume était attaqué. Andreth se figea sur place jusqu'à ce que les cors cessent. A cet instant précis, la jeune femme sut que cette attaque était le moment idéal pour mettre son plan à exécution.

La confusion régnait dans le palais. Alors qu'elle traversait les galeries en direction des prisons, Andreth aperçut les soldats qui ralliaient leurs postes, ainsi que le Roi quitter la salle du trône pour prendre le commandement. La vaste caverne se vida peu à peu jusqu'à devenir déserte. La jeune femme sentit alors une étrange chaleur emplir son cœur. Elle cessa sa course, troublée par cette sensation tandis que la chaleur se diffusa dans le reste de son corps. Ses yeux furent alors attirés par la salle du trône. Une lueur scintillante semblait en provenir. C'était la pierre. Andreth se dirigea vers la salle, comme transcendée d'une nouvelle force. A mesure qu'elle s'approchait, la pierre brillait plus intensément. Après avoir vérifié qu'elle était seule, la jeune femme attrapa la pierre. A peine ses doigts avaient-ils effleuré sa surface parfaitement lisse que la pierre émit un éclat lumineux avant de s'éteindre.

Sans perdre de temps, Andreth la glissa dans les pans de sa tunique avant de reprendre son chemin vers les prisons. Les galeries étaient désertées. Presque tous les gardes étaient partis défendre le palais. La jeune femme n'eut donc aucun mal à rejoindre les geôles. Elle repéra bientôt un Elfe qui gardait les prisons, les clés des cellules pendaient de sa ceinture. Il s'apprêta à arrêter Andtreh, mais un éclat lumineux envahit les lieux. La pierre s'illumina si vivement que la jeune femme fut obligée de fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle constata que l'Elfe était au sol. Elle craignit un instant qu'il fut mort, mais elle remarqua sa faible respiration. Andreth ne mit pas longtemps à libérer Gollum.

 **\- Nous devons faire vite, lui indiqua-t-elle.**

 **\- Oui, oui, approuva Gollum, gambadant. En route!**

Une légère onde sur la surface de l'eau rappela alors à Andreth que tout cela n'était qu'un souvenir. La vision changea. La Forêt Noire disparut dans une brume épaisse. L'eau de la vasque s'agita, formant des vagues régulières. La brume se dissipa et la jeune femme vit alors une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, mais qu'elle reconnut aussitôt : la Mer. L'obscurité tomba et la mer se souleva. Puis, se détachant de la pénombre, la silhouette noire d'un grand navire apparut. Seule une lueur flamboyait à son bord. La mer se transforma bientôt en fleuve coulant à travers une immense cité. Une forteresse blanche qui scintillait sous la lumière des étoiles. Une fumée s'éleva de la ville et bientôt le combat fit rage. Dans le flamboiement rouge des incendies, un arbre apparut soudain, aussi blanc que la Cité qui brulait. L'arbre disparut dans la fumée et le miroir redevint aussi noir que la nuit, laissant Andreth abasourdie. Cet arbre, elle l'avait déjà vu.

 **\- L'Arbre Blanc du Gondor.**

La jeune femme sursauta au son de cette voix claire et quitta enfin la vasque des yeux. Elle vit alors que la Dame Galadriel lui faisait face, grande et pâle sous la lumière des étoiles.

 **\- Je sais ce que vous avez vu, car c'est aussi dans mon esprit, poursuivit la Dame des Bois.**

Andreth eut soudain l'impression que Galadriel lisait dans ses pensées. Cette dernière s'avança dans la clairière et un sourire rassurant étira ses lèvres.

 **\- Nous nous rencontrons pour la première fois, et pourtant votre visage ne m'est pas inconnu. Je l'ai déjà vu par le passé, dans l'esprit d'un jeune prince Elfe.**

 **\- Legolas... murmura Andreth.**

La Dame de la Lorien s'avança dans la clairière, avant de parler à nouveaux.

 **\- Le monde a changé. Je le vois dans l'eau, je le ressens dans la terre, je le sens dans l'air... Vous l'avez apporté.**

Andreth sut aussitôt de ce dont elle parlait. La jeune femme sortit l'Arkenstone. Entre sa main, la pierre se mit à scintiller. La Dame de la Lorien, dont les yeux étaient pourtant habitués à se poser sur les objets les plus beaux et les plus merveilleux, resta confondue. Elle regarda la pierre, muette d'étonnement. C'était comme si un globe rempli de clair de lune était suspendu devant elle dans un filet tissé du reflet d'étoiles givrées.

 **\- Connaissez-vous l'histoire des Valar ? Demanda alors Galadriel en regardant Andtreh droit dans les yeux. De Manwë, d'Ulmo, d'Aulë et de son épouse Yavanna ?**

 **\- Les Elfes de la Forêt Noire m'ont quelques fois conté les légendes des Valar, mais je crains de ne pas toutes les connaître.**

La Dame de la Lorien se dirigea alors vers un banc de pierre qui se trouvait dans la clairière. Elle fit signe à Andreth de se joindre à elle. Lorsqu'elles furent assises, Galadriel reprit la parole :

« Un jour, Yavanna se promenait sur une verte colline en chantant. Sa voix était si mélodieuse que deux pousses fragiles apparurent sur la colline. Les pousses grandirent et devinrent les Arbres de Valinor. L'un avait les feuilles vert sombre, dont l'envers brillait comme l'argent, et il répandait de ses fleurs innombrables comme une inépuisable rosée de lumière argentée qui baignait le sol tacheté d'ombres frémissantes. L'autre avait des feuilles vert tendre comme celles du hêtre nouveau, bordées d'une lisière d'or, ses fleurs se balançaient comme des grappes de flammes dorées, cornes lumineuses qui déversaient une pluie d'or sur la terre, et toute cette efflorescence inondait les alentours de chaleur et de lumière. L'un s'appelait Telperion, et le second Laurelin.

Les Arbres répandirent sur le monde leur puissante Lumière. Mais les temps s'assombrirent. L'un des Valar, Melkor était consumé par la haine et la convoitise. Fëanor pressentit qu'une catastrophe s'annonçait. Il se demanda comment conserver la lumière des Arbres. C'est ainsi qu'il créa les Simarils. Ils avaient l'apparence de trois joyaux, aussi brillants que du cristal et plus durs que le diamant. Le destin d'Arda, des terres, des mers et des airs étaient contenus dans les joyaux. Varda les bénit tous les trois, afin qu'aucune malfaisance ne puisse les toucher. Mandos prédit ensuite qu'ils seraient étroitement liés au sort du Monde.

Tous furent émerveillés par les Simarils, et Melkor les convoita. Consumé par le désir, il s'allia à une sombre créature, Ungoliant la monstrueuse araignée. Tous deux se hâtèrent vers les plaines de Valinor comme l'ombre d'un nuage noir et arrivèrent à la verte colline. Melkor blessa chacun des Arbres avec sa lance jusqu'au cœur et la sève se mit à couler comme du sang et se répandit sur le sol. Ungoliant aspira la sève et déversa son poison mortel dans les Arbres. Leurs racines, leurs branches et leurs feuilles se desséchèrent. Les ténèbres s'abattirent sur Valinor. La lumière des Arbres était partie, elle ne vivait désormais plus que dans les Melkor ne s'arrêta pas là. Il partit vers le Nord et se rendit à la demeure de Fëanor durant son absence. Il s'empara des Silmarils et s'enfuit dans sa forteresse Angband. Fëanor maudit Melkor et le renomma Morgoth. Avec ses fils, ils firent le serment de retrouver les joyaux et ce fut la fin de cet Âge.

Seul un Homme, Beren, qui avait juré de ramener un Silmaril au Roi Elfe Thingol afin d'épouser sa fille Luthien, put soustraire un Silmaril à l'insu de Morgoth, et le ramener des ténèbres d'Angband. Mais les Nains, qui devaient sertir le joyau dans un collier pour ensuite le redonner à Beren, tuèrent Thingol et s'enfuirent avec le Silmaril. Beren parvint à le récupérer au prix de nombreuses souffrances et le transmit à ses descendants. Mais les fils de Fëanor, qui étaient toujours liés par leur serment, les pourchassèrent.

Les Valar finirent par rentrer en guerre contre Morgoth. Ce fut la Bataille de la Grande Colère qui permit de récupérer les autres Silmarils. Mais les deux derniers descendants de Fëanor les dérobèrent et s'enfuirent. Malheureusement pour eux, leurs actes les avaient souillés et les joyaux leur brulèrent les mains. L'un d'eux, pris de folie, se jeta dans une profonde crevasse. Le second, fou de remords, jeta son Silmaril dans la mer.

Le dernier Silmaril, celui serti sur le collier connu sous le nom de Nauglamir, demeura perdu sur Terre, offert aux vents et à la lumière des étoiles. Chacun des joyaux avait donc rejoint son élément : la Terre, l'Eau et l'Air. »

La voix de Galadriel s'éteignit, mais Andreth eut l'impression que sa mélodie flottait encore dans la clairière. La jeune femme mit quelques instants à digérer toutes ces informations.

 **\- Vous... Vous pensez que l'Arkenstone est l'un des Silmarils ? Demanda-t-elle alors hésitante.**

Galadriel ne répondit pas et se contenta d'acquiescer.

 **\- Mais pourquoi se serait-il retrouvé en ma possession ? Je ne suis qu'une humaine...**

 **\- Même la plus petite créature peut être capable de grande chose, intervint alors Galadriel. La guerre est sur le point d'éclater, et vous aurez un rôle à y jouer. Vous ne pouvez pas fuir votre Destin Andreth, car c'est lui qui vous a conduit jusqu'ici.**

 **\- Que dois-je faire ?**

 **\- Je crois que la réponse vous est déjà connue.**

 **\- Partir pour le Gondor...**

 **\- Vous ne serez pas seule, répondit Galadriel en adressant un regard vers l'orée de la clairière.**

Andreth vit lors qu'Haldir attendait au milieu des arbres. L'Elfe s'inclina devant la Dame du Bois d'Or et fit signe à la jeune femme de le rejoindre. Avant qu'Andreth ne parte, Galadriel s'adressa à elle une dernière fois :

 **\- Pour l'heure, dormez en paix. Ne vous troublez pas le cœur outre mesure en pensant à la route cette nuit. Peut-être les chemins que vous foulerez sont-ils déjà devant vos pieds, bien que vous ne les voyiez pas.**

Fin de la deuxième partie.

* * *

Toute l'histoire des Silmarils est bien entendu retranscrite dans le Simarillion, j'ai seulement pris quelques libertés quand au sort du Nauglamir =)

A bientôt pour la troisième et dernière partie !


	23. III - Chapitre 21

**_Yo_ les chatons !**

Me revoilà avec un chapitre court, certes, mais qui retrace un événement culte du Seigneur des Anneaux **=)**

La première partie de cette histoire servait à poser les bases et introduire les trois personnages principaux. La seconde à les faire évoluer, et à apporter des réponses quant à leur but/quête/mission spéciale. Cette troisième et dernière partie sera celle de l'action et de la guerre _mouahaha_ !

 **mimi70** : Mimi Œil de Lynx ! je m'en vais de ce pas corriger cette petite erreur **;)** J'avoue que le râteau était royal, mais venant d'un prince elfique, on en attendait pas moins !

 **Hinata des bois** : Ravie que les deux chapitres précédents t'aient plu ! J'avais un peu peur que les explications sur les Silmarils soient pesantes, mais me voilà rassurée **=)**

 **MMSSR** : Et non pas de pause, aucun repos pour _chaton-joli_ ! Je suis contente que tu remarques les petits détails et les "effets scénaristiques" _(je m'emballe un peu)_ que j'ai souhaité introduire dans cette histoire. GOLLUM POWAAA

 **Azria** : "une bêta est à son auteure ce que les paillettes sont à la licorne : brillantes et indispensables !" _(du chatonjoli pur jus)_

 _._

 **Helliarys** , si tu passes pas ici, saches tu as as remporté une question !

Cette semaine, la gagnante est... **Azria** !

.

Bonne lecture _=)_

* * *

 **o o o**

 **TROISIEME PARTIE**

 **\- LA TERRE -**

 **o o o**

 **Chapitre 21 :**

Les cimes des montagnes s'estompaient dans le ciel obscurci. Au milieu des pentes rocailleuses, une gorge s'ouvrait dans les collines. La vallée, escarpée et étroite, serpentait vers l'intérieur de la montagne, jusqu'au moment où les parois rocheuses s'élevaient comme deux puissantes tours. Là était le Gouffre de Helm.

A l'entrée du gouffre, il y avait une avancée de rochers sur laquelle se dressaient de grands murs de pierre ancienne. L'épaisse muraille se prolongeait dans la vallée, barrant l'entrée de la gorge. La Rivière du Gouffre passait là, en dessous d'un large ponceau. Le mur d'enceinte faisait vingt pieds de haut, et il était assez épais pour que plusieurs hommes puissent s'y croiser. Quelques soldats étaient déjà à leurs postes. Le ciel était totalement noir, et l'immobilité de l'air annonçait un grand orage. La rumeur de la guerre s'amplifiait.

Le son d'un cor retentit soudain, troublant le silence pesant. A l'intérieur de Fort-le-Cor, Argaorn, Legolas et Gimli, qui se préparaient dans l'armurerie, cessèrent tout mouvement.

 **\- Ce n'est pas un cor d'Orc ! S'exclama l'Elfe avant de quitter en grande hâte la salle.**

Ses compagnons lui emboitèrent rapidement le pas et ils arrivèrent dans la cour d'honneur où se trouvaient déjà le Roi Theoden et quelques-uns de ses hommes. Tous regardèrent, non sans surprise, l'armée d'Elfes qui pénétrait dans le fort. Une lueur d'espoir brilla de nouveau dans le cœur des Hommes.

Les Elfes étaient vêtus de longues cape sous lesquelles étaient visibles leurs armures finement travaillées. Ils portaient de grands arcs et marchaient silencieusement. L'un d'eux s'avança vers les Hommes. Sa tête était laissée découverte et son armure était ornée de décorations elfiques.

 **\- Comment est-ce possible, murmura Theoden en s'approchant.**

 **\- Je me nomme Haldir, répondit le nouvel arrivant en s'inclinant légèrement. J'apporte la parole des seigneurs Celeborn et Galadriel de la Lorien. Autrefois une Alliance existait entre les Hommes et les Elfes. A cette époque nous avons combattu et péri ensemble. Nous sommes venus honorer cette allégeance.**

Ce fut au tour d'Aragorn de parler. Il ne put dissimuler son soulagement.

 **\- Mae govannen, Haldir. Vous êtes plus que bienvenus.  
**

Lorsque Legolas apparut à ses côtés, l'armée d'Elfes se tourna vers lui d'un seul mouvement, en signe de respect.

 **\- Nous sommes fiers de nous battre à nouveau aux côtés des Hommes, annonça Haldir.**

C'est alors qu'apparut d'entre les Galadrhim une silhouette frêle. Même dans l'ombre, Legolas la reconnut aussitôt. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Devant lui se tenait Andreth.

 **o o o**

L'attente était insupportable. Andreth faisait les cents pas dans la grande salle à l'intérieur de laquelle elle était confinée. Elle avait eu le temps d'en explorer les moindres recoins, de déambuler entre les piliers de pierre, de contempler les vieilles tapisseries représentant des cavaliers du Rohan qui décoraient les parois rocheuses de la salle. Elle repensait à la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Legolas, à peine une heure auparavant...

 _Alors qu'elle arrivait dans la cour d'honneur, ses yeux croisèrent soudain ceux de l'Elfe et ils furent tout autant surpris que les siens. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à le voir. Legolas se tenait auprès du Roi du Rohan et d'un homme brun qui parut familier à la jeune femme sans qu'elle ne puisse dire où elle l'avait déjà vu. La jeune femme ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'Elfe qui se tenait devant elle. Mais une petite silhouette fit alors irruption et s'approcha d'elle.  
_

 _ **\- Andreth !**_

 _ **\- Maitre-Nain, le salua-t-elle en reconnaissant Gimli.  
**_

 _ **\- On peut dire que vous avez parcouru un sacré chemin depuis les berges du Long Lac ! s'exclama-t-il de sa voix bourrue. Il me tarde d'entendre le récit de votre voyage.**_

 _ **\- Et moi le vôtre, répondit Andreth en souriant.**_

 _ **\- Sacrée jeune femme... ajouta le Nain en s'éloignant.**_

 _ **\- Retrouvez-moi à l'intérieur, dit alors Haldir à l'attention d'Andreth.**_

 _Le capitaine Elfe lança quelques ordres à son armée avant de rejoindre à son tour le Roi Theoden vers une grande salle._ _Andreth se retrouva alors seule face à Legolas. La cour se vida peu à peu sans que ni elle ni l'Elfe ne parla ou ne bougea. Il était là, devant elle. La rancœur que la jeune femme avait un jour ressentie à son égard s'était comme évaporée. La voix de l'Elfe mit fin à leur échange silencieux :_

 _ **\- Pardonne-moi...**_

 _ **\- Ú-moe edhored, Legolas, intervint-elle plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.**_ _(Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Legolas)  
_  
 _Plusieurs Rohirrim passèrent soudain à côté d'eux et partirent rejoindre les remparts du gouffre. Legolas entraina alors Andreth loin du lieu de passage. Ils grimpèrent sur le chemin de ronde du fort et marchèrent en silence._

 _ **\- Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? Demanda alors l'Elfe.**_

 _ **\- En réalité, je me rends au Gondor. Mais la Dame Galadriel a prédit qu'un grand danger guettait le peuple de Theoden, ainsi nous avons fait un détour par le Rohan.**_

 _ **\- La guerre est en effet sur le point d'éclater, annonça alors Legolas dont le regard se porta par-delà l'enceinte du fort.**_

 _Malgré l'obscurité de la nuit, il semblait voir à des milles à la ronde. Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau Andreth, l'inquiétude peignait son visage._

 _ **\- J'ai toujours su, dès lors où je t'ai trouvée dans les rues de Dale avec la pierre, que tu étais vouée à accomplir de grandes choses. Malgré tout, j'aurais préféré que cela te soit épargné et que tu sois loin d'ici.**_

Un bourdonnement lointain tira soudain Andreth de ses pensées. Depuis la grande salle, elle entendit, porté par-dessus les ténèbres, le son d'un chant rauque. Les armées de Saroumane pénétraient dans la vallée.

Poussée par la curiosité, la jeune femme quitta la grande salle sans bruit. L'air extérieur était lourd. Les cris des Orcs étaient plus audibles. Andreth traversa discrètement la cour d'honneur. Aucun soldat qui s'y trouvait ne fit attention à elle. Tous les regards étaient braqués vers la vallée en contrebas. La jeune femme gravit les marches de pierre et parvint sur le chemin de ronde que Legolas et elle avaient parcouru quelques heures plus tôt. Le parapet était haut, et la jeune femme dut se hisser sur la pointe des pieds afin que son regard puisse balayer la vallée.

Elle vit alors d'innombrables points de lumière qui parsemaient l'obscurité. La jeune femme vacilla et dut se retenir au muret pour ne pas tomber. Les Orcs étaient des milliers. Des dizaines de milliers. Une peur incontrôlable s'empara d'Andreth. Elle eut un brusque mouvement de recul. Ses semelles crissèrent sur les dalles de pierre et ce fut alors qu'un Rohir s'aperçut de sa présence.

 **\- Demoiselle ! Vous devez retourner à l'intérieur !**

 **o o o**

La bataille durait depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Andreth attendait dans la grande salle qui se remplissait de blessés au fur et à mesure que la nuit avançait. La jeune femme tentait de se rendre utile au mieux. Ses quelques connaissances de la médecine elfique lui permirent d'assister les Elfes qui soignaient les blessés. En se concentrant sur ses tâches, Andreth gardait son esprit occupé et éloigné de la peur.

Alors que la jeune femme bandait le bras d'un homme, elle vit les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent brutalement. Le Roi Theoden pénétra à l'intérieur. Andreth remarqua aussitôt son visage grave. Ses épaules étaient voûtées et sa démarche mal assurée. Le Roi était fatigué et désespérée. Il discutait avec l'un de ses conseillers.

Andreth termina le pansement du blessé avant de se diriger discrètement vers le Roi, en quête d'informations. Elle se dissimula dans l'ombre d'un pilier et tendit l'oreille.

 **\- Les portes du fort ne vont pas résister encore longtemps, annonça son conseiller. Il faut que les soldats se replient au bastion !**

 **\- Je ne peux envoyer personne sur les remparts pour donner l'ordre, les seuls hommes restants doivent tenir la porte ! S'exclama Theoden**

 **\- Je peux m'en charger, intervint alors Andreth en s'avançant sous la lumière des torches.**

Les deux Rohirrim la détaillèrent de la tête aux pieds. Le Roi parut sceptique. Néanmoins, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur l'armure elfique qu'elle portait.

 **\- Très bien, finit-il par dire. Prenez une arme.**

 **\- J'ai déjà une arme, répondit en Andreth en sortant de l'ombre un long arc offert par les Galadhrim.**

 **\- Revenez si tôt que possible. Puisse la chance être de votre côté.**

La jeune femme s'inclina et quitta la grande salle. Dehors, il faisait nuit noire. Une fine pluie tombait sur le fort et des flaques se formaient dans la cour d'honneur. Une forte odeur d'humidité sauta aux narines d'Andreth, mais elle se mêla bientôt à l'odeur de la mort. Les bruits de la bataille en contrebas glacèrent le sang de la jeune femme. Les cris et le fracas des lames résonnaient contre les murs de pierre.

Andreth se dirigea vers les remparts tandis que ses yeux s'habituaient à la pénombre. Elle parcourut en grande hâte les galeries et les escaliers du fort. A mesure qu'elle se rapprochait des remparts, le sol devenait plus glissant. La jeune femme manqua soudain de tomber. Un regard vers le sol lui indiqua que ce n'était plus seulement l'eau de pluie qui trempait les dalles de pierres. Du sang sombre se mêlait aux flaques. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, Andreth constata que des corps s'amoncelaient dans les galeries. Beaucoup de soldats étaient morts. Quelques-uns, gravement blessés, étaient parvenus à s'éloigner du champ de bataille et gémissaient faiblement. Mais le temps était compté et Andreth ne pouvait pas s'attarder à aider ces hommes, que la mort ne tarderait de toute façon pas à emporter. Elle reprit sa course et déboucha finalement, haletante, sur le rempart principal du gouffre.

Partout régnait le chaos. Andreth s'arrêta dans l'ombre du fort dans un moment d'hésitation. Un éclair aveuglant scinda brusquement le ciel. La foudre frappa les montages alentours et sa brève lumière permit à la jeune femme de se repérer. Rien ne l'avait préparé au spectacle morbide qui se déroulait dans la vallée.

Le combat faisait rage. Les cadavres s'empilaient sur le rempart et à ses pieds. Du coin de l'œil, la jeune femme aperçut les milliers de formes sombres qui fourmillaient dans la vallée. Elles avançaient vers le mur du Gouffre, se protégeant des pluies de flèches avec de grands boucliers. Il y avait des Orcs et des Huruk-Haï, mais Andreth remarqua aussi parmi la foule quelques Hommes lourdement armés. Elle entendait, au loin, les bruits sourds des béliers qui se balançaient et s'abattaient inlassablement sur les portes du fort.

Les souvenirs de la Bataille des Cinq Armées revinrent par flashs dans son esprit et paralysèrent son corps. Mais une douce chaleur persistait contre sa poitrine. Le Silmaril était enfoui sous sa légère armure. Il semblait battre au même rythme que son cœur. Andreth reprit ses esprits. Elle n'était plus une enfant désarmée. L'adrénaline s'insuffla dans ses veines et elle finit par s'avancer sur le rempart.

Un nouvel éclair frappa le gouffre. Dans la vive lumière, Andreth remarqua alors la brèche énorme dans le mur d'enceinte. Les Orcs se précipitèrent vers le rempart et s'engouffrèrent à travers la brèche. Ils furent accueillis par une nuée sifflante de flèches elfiques. Les Galadhrim et quelques Rohirrim se trouvaient en effet en contrebas du gouffre, prêts à attaquer les assaillants.

Andreth s'avança sur la muraille endommagée. Plusieurs Galadhrim se battaient avec grâce et acharnement contre des dizaines d'Orcs qui arrivaient par des échelles. Les Elfes semblaient avoir l'avantage. Elle reconnut alors l'armure brillante de Haldir. L'Elfe luttait sans pitié contre plusieurs assaillants.

 **\- Haldir ! Am Marad !** _(Au bastion !)_

Il se tourna vers elle et parut étonné de la voir. Malgré tout, il acquiesça avant de tuer un nouvel ennemi.

 **\- Am Marad ! Cria-t-il à son tour aux Galadhrim.**

Certains d'entre eux l'entendirent et quittèrent le rempart. Andreth se tourna alors vers le gouffre.

 **\- Au bastion ! Hurla-t-elle cette fois à l'attention des Rohirrim.  
**

Lorsqu'Andreth reporta son attention sur le rempart, elle eut tout juste le temps de voir l'éclat d'une épée d'un Orc qui menaçait le dos d'Haldir. La lame noir s'enfonça à travers la cape de l'Elfe et transperça son armure. Lorsque l'Orc la retira, elle était couverte de sang. Les gestes d'Andtreh furent rapides et calculées. Elle banda son arc et cessa de respirer. Ses doigts relâchèrent la corde, et la flèche siffla. Elle se planta dans la nuque de l'Orc qui s'écroula aussitôt, raide mort.

Derrière lui, Haldir tomba à genoux. Les Orcs continuaient d'arriver sur le rempart. L'un d'eux s'approcha de l'Elfe blessé avec la claire intention de l'achever.

 **\- Non ! Hurla la jeune femme.**

Il se passa alors une chose étrange. Alors qu'elle criait, une chaleur piquante envahit sa poitrine. Le Silmaril s'illumina et le sol se mit à trembler. D'abord doucement. Puis la terre s'ébranla violemment. Tous sur le rempart furent déséquilibrés. Quelques Orcs chancelèrent avant de tomber des hauteurs de l'enceinte. Seule Andreth put conserver son équilibre.

Le tremblement cessa lorsque le Silmaril s'éteignit, laissant la jeune femme épuisée et nauséeuse. Mais elle reprit ses esprits et se précipita sur Haldir. Ses genoux heurtèrent brutalement le sol tandis que ses mains tremblantes s'égarèrent sur l'armure brisée de l'Elfe. Elle tenta vainement de retenir le sang chaud qui s'écoulait.

 **\- Haldir !**

Sa voix était secouée par la panique. L'Elfe murmura quelques paroles incompréhensibles. La jeune femme balaya le rempart du regard, cherchant de l'aide. Mais les soldats se battaient ou se repliaient vers le bastion, tandis que les ennemis envahissaient le gouffre. Ils semblaient s'être accrus et il en arrivait toujours plus depuis la brèche.

Les mains d'Andreth étaient à présent couvertes de sang. Sans réfléchir, Andreth se leva, et réunissant ses forces, elle attrapa Haldir sous les épaules et commença à le trainer vers le fort. Tout en le ramenant, elle lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes.

 **\- Accrochez-vous Haldir, nous y sommes presque...**

L'adrénaline donnait à la jeune femme une force qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir en elle. Elle parvint à hisser l'Elfe à travers les escaliers raides et glissants de Fort-le-Cor. Sur son visage, la pluie se mêlait à la sueur et aux larmes.

Au moment où les forces commençaient réellement à la quitter, Andreth arriva enfin dans la cour d'honneur. La confusion régnait. Des dizaines de soldats se dirigeaient en renfort vers les portes du fort, d'autres transportaient les blessés vers la grande salle, d'autres encore grimpaient sur le chemin de ronde et envoyaient des salves de flèches sur les Orcs.

 **\- Andreth !**

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant cette voix. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Legolas arriver en grande hâte dans sa direction. Un voile d'inquiétude recouvrait son visage.

 **\- Legolas ! Il lui faut la médecine elfique ! S'exclama-t-elle en désignant Haldir, paniquée.**

L'Elfe détacha ses yeux de la jeune femme et regarda le blessé.

 **\- Andreth... dit-il alors doucement.**

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas, elle continuait de porter Haldir vers la grande salle.

 **\- Andreth, répéta Legolas en saisissant son bras, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Il est trop tard.**

 **\- Baw ! Cria-t-elle en se dégageant.** _(Non !)_

Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que Legolas avait raison. Le corps de l'Elfe qu'elle portait était froid, et son regard éteint.

 **\- Tenez bon Haldir, murmura-t-elle désespérée.**

Mais elle n'eut aucune réponse. Il était mort. Andreth sentit ses dernières forces l'abandonner. Sa tête tournoya et sa vision se brouilla. Et puis ce fut le noir complet.

 **o o o**

La lune disparaissait progressivement dans la pâle lueur du matin. Les armées de l'Isengard mugissaient comme une mer contre le mur du Gouffre. L'assaut contre les portes redoublait. Mais le fort tenait toujours bon. Les Orcs n'étaient pas encore parvenus à franchir la barricade de poutres et de madriers qu'avaient installée les Rohirrim.

A l'intérieur de Fort-le-Cor, les soldats s'affairaient malgré la fatigue. Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli aidaient à fortifier l'entrée. Une légère lueur attira soudain l'attention de l'héritier du Gondor. Il leva ses yeux clairs vers une fenêtre haute et aperçut les premiers rayons du soleil.

 **\- L'aube se lève, annonça-t-il.**

 **\- Elle ne nous servira en rien, répondit Gamelin, l'un des conseillers du Roi Theoden. Il n'y a pas que des Orcs et des Huruk-Haï dans les rangs de l'armée de Saroumane. Il y a également des Hommes qui nous haïssent. Écoutez leurs chants, ils sont contents car notre perte leur semble certaine. Depuis un demi-millénaire ils n'ont pas oublié les griefs qu'ils avaient contre le Rohan, et Saroumane a enflammé cette ancienne haine. Ce sont des gens féroces et ils ne fléchiront pas maintenant, que ce soit l'aube ou que le soleil soit à son zénith, tant que Theoden ne sera pas pris ou eux-mêmes tués.**

Aragorn repéra alors le Roi du Rohan qui sortait de la grande salle. Le désespoir et la fatalité tordaient les traits de son visage.

 **\- La forteresse est prise, dit alors Theoden, résigné. Tout est fini.**

 **\- Vous aviez dit que cette forteresse ne tomberait pas tant que vos Hommes la défendraient ! Intervint Aragorn. Ils la défendent encore ! Ils sont morts en la défendant**.

 **\- Autant de morts... Mais que peuvent les Hommes face à tant de haine ?**

Mais Aragorn n'avait pas oublié la promesse que lui avait Gandalf quelques jours auparavant. Tout espoir n'était pas perdu.

 **\- Venez avec moi, dit-il alors au Roi. Venez à leur rencontre.  
**

 **\- Pour la mort et la gloire.  
**

 **\- Pour le Rohan. Pour votre peuple.**

 **\- Oui ! S'exclama Theoden avec conviction. Le cor de Helm va retentir dans le Gouffre une dernière fois !**

Le Roi sembla recouvrer ses forces. Il fit venir les chevaux des écuries et tous les Rohirrim présents les enfourchèrent, ainsi qu'Aragorn et ses compagnons. **  
**

**\- Voici venue l'heure de tirer l'épée ensemble. Cruauté réveilles-toi. Qu'importe le courroux, Qu'importe la ruine ! Et que l'aube soit rouge ! Pour Eorlingas !**

Quelques soldats ouvrirent alors les portes, et les cavaliers s'élancèrent en hurlant alors que le cor de Helm résonnait dans toute la vallée

 **\- Pour Eorlingas !**

 **o o o**

Alors que le soleil se levait, les chevaux et leurs cavaliers commençaient à montrer des signes de fatigue. Depuis trois jours, l'éored guidé par Eomer et Gandalf parcourait les plaines de l'Ouestfolde en direction du gouffre de Helm.

Enfin, les Rohirrim touchaient au but. Face à eux se dessinaient les falaises escarpées des Montagnes Blanches entre lesquelles se trouvaient les murs de Fort-le-Cor. Les bruits d'une féroce bataille résonnaient depuis l'autre côté d'une colline. Les cavaliers hâtèrent leurs montures, espérant ne pas arriver trop tard.  
Ils parvinrent finalement au sommet de la colline. Les rayons du soleil faisaient miroiter leurs heaumes et leurs lances. Des hoquets de stupeur secouèrent les cavaliers. Lorsque le cheval d'Elenna parvint à son tour sur les hauteurs, la jeune femme contempla le chaos qui régnait dans la vallée. La jeune femme resta muette face à l'horreur.

Des milliers d'Orcs et d'Huruk-Haï portant la main blanche de Saroumane prenaient d'assaut la place forte des Rohirrim. Le Gouffre de Helm se dessinait entre les parois rocheuses des montagnes. Les rayons du soleil ne l'avaient pas encore atteint et le fort restait plongé dans l'ombre. Quelques incendies s'étaient déclarés sur les murailles. Des centaines de cadavres, Orcs et Hommes, s'amoncelaient aux pieds des remparts et sur les chemins de ronde. Mais une faible résistance continuait de lutter contre l'invasion. Depuis le bastion principal, une quinzaine de cavaliers dévalait le pont en tuant tout sur son passage. Mais leur temps était compté. Ils atteindraient bientôt la vallée et se jetteraient dans la gueule de l'ennemi.

Passée la peur de la vue de l'immense armée de Saroumane, les Rohirrim sentirent une vague de courage et de vengeance s'insuffler dans leurs cœurs à la vue de leur Roi qui luttait avec l'énergie du désespoir.

 **\- Pour le Roi ! S'écria Eomer en brandissant son épée.**

Puis il s'élança sur les pans de la colline, suivi par un millier de Rohirrim. Le sol se mit à trembler sous les sabots des chevaux. Les Orcs qui tenaient la première ligne prirent peur face à la détermination des cavaliers. Nombre d'entre eux s'enfuirent. Les Rohirrim chargèrent ceux qui restèrent et les balayèrent sans difficulté. Ni Orc ni Homme ne leur résistaient.

Elenna, qui était restée au sommet de la colline sous la surveillance de gardes, contemplait l'assaut en silence. Elle aperçut alors, entre les Orcs et les Huruk-Haï, des Hommes Sauvages. Comment son frère avait-il pu prendre part à un tel massacre ? Il n'avait jamais montré la volonté d'exterminer tout un peuple, mais seulement de combattre des soldats et de tuer leur Roi.

Alors qu'Elenna regardait les Orcs et les Hommes Sauvages s'enfuir vers la forêt de Fangorn, un faible murmure s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres :

 **\- Qu'avons-nous fait ?**

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Je m'en vais me déchainer dans mon salon sur _Sugar_ de Maroon 5 _(j'avoue j'ai honte)_

 ** _Ciao =)_**


	24. III - Chapitre 22

_**Hello** tout le monde !_

BAH ALORS ? Où êtes-vous donc tous passés chers lecteurs et surtout chers REVIEWERS ? Je me lamente derrière mon écran et tourne en rond comme un chaton en cage dans l'attente de vos avis **=(**

Heureusement que je peux compter sur mon fidèle quatuor !

 **Hinata des bois** : Oh la bataille du Gouffre de Helm est également ma préférée **;)** C'est d'ailleurs assez dur d'écrire à nouveau sur ce passage culte déjà vu et revu. Pour le romantisme, on repassera !

 **MMSSR** : Oui il existe une ellipse entre le 2e et la 3e partie **=)** Tu avais parfaitement raison concernant les répétitions, j'ai donc revu le chapitre précédent. Disons que tu t'emballes légèrement dans tes suppositions _Haha_ !

 **mimi70** : Et oui, j'avais vu tes idées concernant Haldir, mais la mort de ce personnage n'est pas inutile. Et puis, Anna l'avait déjà sauvé dans l'Aube Bleue **;)**

 **Azria** : Au dodo !

.

La semaine dernière, **Azria** _(aka Azria-bêta-licorne-insomniaque)_ a remporté une question !

 _question_ : Quel est ton personnage préféré ? _(Et pas de niah niah niah "je les aime tous" parce que je sais que tu en à un.)_

 _réponse_ : JE LES AIMES TOUS **=p**

Si je devais vraiment en choisir un, ce serait surement Elenna, qui est quand même assez badass et féministe dans le contexte de l'histoire !

Cette semaine, la gagnante est ... **mimi70** !

.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 :**

Lorsqu'Andreth ouvrit les yeux, elle reconnut les voutes de pierres de la grande salle du fort. Elle sentait le poids du Silmaril qui reposait conte sa poitrine. Quelques rayons de soleil illuminaient les aspérités de la roche. Ainsi, elle était restée inconsciente longtemps.

 **\- Mae arad.** _(Bonjour)_

Cette voix... Les yeux de la jeune femme se plantèrent aussitôt dans ceux de Legolas. L'Elfe était assis à son chevet. Il avait l'air fatigué et son armure était sale, pourtant son visage était souriant. Sans réfléchir, Andreth s'assit et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Legolas. Elle inspira son odeur musquée et le soulagement emplit son cœur. La bataille semblait terminée, et il était vivant.

Leur étreinte dura longtemps, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme aperçut les traces de sang séché qui recouvraient ses mains. Les souvenirs de la nuit lui revinrent alors comme une gifle. Elle relâcha Legolas et balaya la grande salle du regard. Partout, des blessés luttaient pour rester en vie et des familles pleuraient leurs morts. L'amertume et la tristesse transparurent à travers les traits du visage d'Andreth.

 **\- Je veux le voir, dit-elle tout à coup.**

Legolas comprit immédiatement qu'elle voulait parler d'Haldir. Il acquiesça silencieusement avant d'aider la jeune femme à se lever.  
Andreth fit une rapide toilette, chassant les traces et la poussière de la bataille. L'eau était pure et froide, elle provenait des lacs souterrains des cavernes de Helm. Bien qu'elle n'eut pas les vertus apaisantes de l'eau de la Lorien, elle eut malgré tout un effet revigorant sur la peau de la jeune femme.

Après avoir coiffé ses cheveux en une longue tresse flamboyante, Andreth suivit Legolas à travers Fort-le-Cor. Ils traversèrent la cour d'honneur à l'intérieure de laquelle se regroupaient les femmes et les enfants qui étaient sortis des cavernes. Ces derniers paraissaient perdus et démunis. Une nouvelle fois, Andreth se revit enfant, fuyant la bataille dans les ruines de Dale. Elle comprenait leur peur et leur incompréhension, car elle avait aussi assisté à une terrible guerre et à ses monstruosités. Mais contrairement aux jeunes Rohirrim, elle ne s'était pas réveillée au milieu des vestiges du champ de bataille mais dans le palais de Thranduil...

Legolas et Andreth ne s'attardèrent pas dans la cour et rejoignirent une galerie sombre menant aux cavernes de Helm. Des salles étaient creusées à même la roche de part et d'autre de la galerie. Legolas s'arrêta devant la porte de l'une d'elles. Il l'ouvrit et laissa Andreth pénétrer à l'intérieur.

La jeune femme fut d'abord quelque peu éblouie. En effet, la paroi rocheuse était percée en hauteur, et l'ouverture laissait entrer les rayons du soleil hivernal. Ce fut l'odeur qui marqua la jeune femme. Une odeur de renfermé flottait dans l'air, que quelques fumées d'encens tentaient en vain de recouvrir. Lorsque les yeux d'Andreth s'habituèrent à la luminosité, elle vit que les rayons illuminaient des autels de pierre sur lesquels étaient étendues des silhouettes immobiles. La jeune femme reconnut à leurs vêtements plusieurs capitaines du Rohan. Parmi eux se trouvait Haldir.

Tandis que Legolas attendait en arrière, la tête baissée de chagrin, Andreth s'approcha lentement. Haldir avait l'air paisible. Quiconque apercevait l'Elfe pouvait le croire endormi. La jeune femme dû refréner son envie de l'empoigner, de le secouer pour tenter de le réveiller. Le capuchon de sa cape elfique était abaissé et ses cheveux clairs étaient coiffés autour de son visage. La ceinture de la Lorien luisait autour de sa taille. Ses mains étaient jointes et tenaient la poignée de son épée. Son corps avait été lavé, effaçant la violence de la blessure qu'il avait subie. Mais déjà les couleurs de la vie quittaient son visage. A présent, la mort paraissait douce et paisible.

Andreth entendit vaguement Legolas s'approcher. Une pression chaude enserra son épaule. En cet instant, la jeune femme aurait aimé s'abandonner dans ses bras. Que Legolas l'emmène loin de la guerre et de l'horreur.

 **\- Il sera enterré dans la caverne des rois, parmi les grands guerriers du Rohan, dit-il doucement à Andreth.**

La jeune femme se dégagea et regarda alors l'Elfe, ahurie.

 **\- Sa place n'est pas ici, répliqua-t-elle. Il doit être ramené en Lorien, là où sont les siens.**

Andreth reporta son regard sur Haldir. Sous ses yeux, le visage de l'Elfe s'estompa et celui de son père apparut à la place. Progressivement, la jeune femme vit la salle se remplir des cadavres des gens de son clan. Elle ne faisait pas simplement le deuil de la mort d'Haldir, mais aussi celui des siens, massacrés durant son absence. Ils reposaient dans une clairière de la Forêt Noire sans qu'Andreth n'ait pu leur dire adieu. Elle resta là longtemps, à veiller Haldir en pleurant silencieusement.

Ce ne fut que lorsque les rayons du soleil furent descendus dans le ciel, et n'éclairèrent presque plus les autels qu'Andreth finit par se redresser. Elle porta sa main sur la joue pâle de l'Elfe qui gisait sous ses yeux.

 **\- Namàrie, murmura-t-elle.** _(Adieu)_

Un bruissement résonna derrière elle. Elle avait presque oublié la présence de Legolas. Elle l'entendit s'approcher d'elle.

 **\- Jeune Andreth, enfin je vous rencontre.**

Ce n'était pas la voix de Legolas. La jeune femme se retourna et découvrit un vieillard enveloppé d'un manteau blanc recouvert de boue et de poussière. Ses cheveux et sa barbe se confondaient avec les pans de tissu. L'une de ses mains tenait un long bâton, blanc également. Un magicien, à l'évidence.

 **\- Je ne suis pas le premier magicien que vous rencontrez.**

 **\- Non en effet, répondit Andreth timidement.**

 **\- Je me nomme Gandalf le Blanc, annonça-t-il en souriant. J'aimerais beaucoup m'entretenir avec vous, mais pas en ce lieu.**

D'un signe de main, il invita Andreth à le suivre vers la porte. L'intéressée jeta un dernier regard vers le corps gisant d'Haldir avant de rejoindre le magicien.

 **\- Radagast semblait enthousiaste à votre sujet, dit soudain Gandalf alors qu'ils marchaient à travers les galeries du fort.**

 **\- Vous avez vu Radagast ? S'exclama Andreth.**

La jeune femme n'avait plus eu de nouvelle du Magicien Brun depuis leur séparation brutale dans la Forêt Noire durant l'attaque de Rhosgobel.

 **\- Nous nous sommes croisés il y a douze jours de cela alors que je me rendais en Rohan, répondit le magicien. Il m'a parlé de vous et m'a dit que vous vous rendiez en Lorien pour vous entretenir avec la Dame Galadriel... au sujet de votre pierre.**

 **\- J'y ai trouvé les réponses que je cherchais.**

Andreth ressentait pour Gandalf la même confiance qu'elle avait ressentie pour Radagast quelques mois auparavant. Les magiciens avaient toujours eu à son égard de bonnes intentions. Alors qu'ils marchaient dans la pénombre, Gandalf aperçut une infime lueur émaner de la tunique de la jeune femme.

 **\- Les Silmarils ont été retrouvés, lui annonça alors Andreth.**

Cela ne pouvait être un hasard, se dit le Magicien Blanc. Que l'Anneau de pouvoir et les Silmarils refassent leur apparition en ces temps troublés ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : la guerre était proche. Le destin de la Terre du Milieu était incontestablement lié à ces artefacts.

 **\- La Dame de la Lorien vous a donc surement parlé de la prophétie de Mandos.**

Des gardes croisèrent Gandalf et Andreth dans la galerie. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés que la jeune femme récita les vers qu'elle connaissait dorénavant par cœur :

 _ **« Dans l'ombre les Ténèbres renaitront,**_

 _ **Les étoiles disparaitront,**_

 _ **Et de par le monde les guerres entre les peuples surgiront.**_

 _ **Puis**_ _ ** _ **le Ciel s'ouvrira**_ ,**_

 _ **L'Océan déferlera,**_

 _ **Et**_ _ ** _ **la Terre tremblera**_.**_

 _ **Alors, la bataille commencera,**_

 _ **et ainsi sera scellé le destin d'Arda. »**_

Sa voix s'éteignit alors qu'Andreth songeait à la prophétie. Elle ne la comprenait pas dans son ensemble, et elle n'était pas persuadée d'y être liée, mais la Dame Galadriel l'en avait assurée.

 **\- La Dame du Bois d'Or avait chargé Haldir de m'accompagner à Minas Tirith, annonça alors la jeune femme.**

 **\- Je pressens en effet que l'avenir de cette Terre se jouera dans le Gondor. Le courroux de Sauron sera terrible, son châtiment immédiat. La bataille du Gouffre de Helm est terminée. Celle pour la Terre du Milieu ne fait que commencer. Si tel est votre souhait, je peux vous mener à Minas Tirith.**

Andreth et Gandalf parvinrent finalement à la cour d'honneur où l'agitation régnait toujours. La jeune femme ne put dissimuler son soulagement à l'entente de la proposition du Magicien Blanc.

 **\- Pour l'heure, je voudrais m'entretenir avec Saroumane aussitôt que possible, poursuivit Gandalf. Le Roi Theoden et son escorte m'accompagneront, ainsi qu'Aragorn et vos amis, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard vers Legolas et Gimli qui discutaient non loin.**

 **\- Dans ce cas, je vous accompagnerai également, répondit Andreth en apercevant l'Elfe.**

 **\- Prenez alors un peu de repos. Nous voyagerons à l'ombre du soir.**

Alors qu'ils traversaient la cour d'honneur, les yeux d'Andreth se posèrent sur une silhouette qui lui était familière.

Elenna était là. Ligotée, la jeune guerrière dormait contre un mur, surveillée par deux gardes. Soudain, elle se réveilla en sursaut et son regard croisa celui d'Andreth.

 **o o o**

Le Valima remontait à vive allure le fleuve. La flotte d'Umbar avait encore quelques jours de navigation d'avance, mais le navire ne tarderait pas à la rattraper. Il traversait la Lebennin, poussé par le vent et les rames des soldats. D'ordinaire, les champs de cette région devaient être verts et florissants. Mais depuis quelques jours, le ciel se teintait de nuages sombres, et les vastes plaines paraissaient grises et désertes. L'Ombre semblait étendre son emprise.

Quelques mouettes accompagnaient le navire depuis son départ de Pelargir. Elles volaient près du grand-mât. Parfois, des soldats leur envoyaient les miettes de leur repas, et les oiseaux poussaient des cris éraillés avant de plonger vers le pont.

Le regard clair d'Ëari balaya l'horizon. Quelques villages gondoriens bordaient la rive Est, mais ils paraissaient tous déserts. Pas un filet de fumée ne s'élevait des cheminées, pas une voix ne résonnaient entre les murs des maisons. En revanche, les routes semblaient largement poussiéreuses et piétinées. Ëari songea que l'armée du Roi Alcarmir avait dû traverser cette région récemment afin de rejoindre le Mordor. Les régiments de Haradrim aidés par leurs Oliphants s'étaient assurés de détruire toutes les menaces qui se présentaient sur leur chemin. Le Roi Alcarmir avait dû donner l'ordre de tuer les gondoriens.

Alors qu'Ëari se demandait si le Roi et son armée étaient déjà parvenus à la Porte Noire du Mordor, le Valima abandonna les plaines sèches de la Lebenin et pénétra peu à peu dans la verdoyante Ithilien. Des Montagnes blanches se dessinaient au loin, leurs sommets se perdaient dans les nuages gris. A l'extrémité de la chaine se trouvait Minas Tirith.

 **o o o**

Au même instant, à plusieurs milles de là, le Roi Alcarmir eut une pensée pour ses fils. Il songea à Carnistir, son fils héritier, mais également à Eäri qui avait récemment rejoint les rangs de l'armée.

Depuis plusieurs jours, les régiments de Haradrim parcouraient les vallées de l'Ithilien. Les milliers de soldats marchaient à vive allure, recouverts d'épaisses étoffes pour faire face au froid hivernal qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu dans le Harad. Les Oliphants écrasaient plantes et arbustes et créaient des nuages de poussière sur leur passage.

Alcarmir regarda à nouveau le Palantir qu'il tenait sur ses genoux. Son visage était grave. Saroumane était déchu. Les Haradrim ne pouvaient dorénavant plus considérer le Magicien Blanc comme un allié essentiel. Sa défaite au Gouffre de Helm l'avait définitivement écarté de la guerre.

Un sifflement fendit soudain l'air. Le soldat qui guidait l'Oliphant dans lequel se tenait le Roi s'écroula. Des cris résonnèrent parmi le cortège alors que d'autres flèches sifflaient. Des soldats entourèrent rapidement Alcarmir, le protégeant de cette soudaine attaque.

Les yeux perçants du Roi balayèrent les pentes escarpées de la vallée. Il ne vit aucun des assaillants, mais il ne douta pas qu'il s'agissait des Gondoriens. Alors qu'Alcarmir se baissait pour se protéger des flèches, il repéra deux petites silhouettes sombres tapies parmi des buissons.

 **\- Nous n'avons que trop traîné ici, dit Frodon.**

Avant que les Haradrim ne furent attaqués, les deux Hobbits avaient regardé avec émerveillement les Oliphants traverser la vallée. A présent, le danger les guettait et ils devaient s'éloigner de toute urgence de la vallée. Ils se relevèrent rapidement et s'enfoncèrent entre les arbres.

 **\- Dépêches-toi, Sam !**

A peine Frodon se retourna-t-il vers sa route qu'il entra violemment en collision avec un Homme. Ce dernier l'enserra dans sa poigne, tandis que d'autres arrivaient. Ils étaient grands et portaient de longues épées. Leurs visages étaient cachés dans l'ombre de leurs capuches.

 **\- Non ! S'exclama Sam en dégainant sa petite épée pour aider son ami.**

Mais le Hobbit fut rapidement dominé par les Hommes qui l'attrapèrent lui aussi.

 **\- Nous sommes d'innocents voyageurs ! Protesta Sam.**

L'un des Hommes fit quelques pas et les détailla de la tête aux pieds. Entre les pans de sa cape, l'arbre du Gondor était visible sur sa tunique. **  
**

**\- Il n'y a pas de voyageurs dans cette région, répliqua-t-il. Seulement des serviteurs de la Tour Sombre.**

 **o o o**

Les éclats flamboyants du palantir s'effacèrent, et le globe redevint aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune. La main pâle de Saroumane quitta sa surface lisse et se referma en un poing violent. Sous la fureur, les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent.

Les Haradrim ne tarderaient pas à atteindre le Mordor. Saroumane n'était pas parvenu à récupérer l'Anneau de pouvoir à temps. A présent, les armées de Sauron allaient devenir trop puissantes et le Magicien Blanc ne pouvait plus espérer y faire face.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit une ombre traverser la pièce et se diriger vers les portes.

 **\- Où allez-vous ?**

La silhouette s'arrêta et lui fit lentement face, révélant un puissant guerrier. Après la bataille du Gouffre de Helm, Wulf avait rejoint aussi rapidement que possible l'Isengard, une heure à peine avant l'attaque des Ents. Seules quelques centaines d'Hommes Sauvages avaient survécu et avaient suivi leur Roi auprès du Magicien Blanc.

 **\- Je rentre sur mes Terres avec ce qu'il reste de mes soldats, répliqua Wulf dont la colère était palpable. Votre armée a été décimée, l'Isengard est engloutie, et vos pouvoirs s'amenuisent ! Votre cupidité vous a aveuglé Saroumane.**

 **\- Theoden a gagné une bataille, mais il n'a pas remporté la guerre. Vous ne sauriez rejeter l'amitié de Saroumane et la puissance d'Orthanc, quels que soient vos griefs !**

Face à la soudaine colère du magicien, l'Homme Sauvage n'osa répondre. Les pouvoirs de Saroumane étaient encore puissants et Wulf ne pouvait s'y opposer. Le jeune homme suivit donc en silence le magicien vers le balcon de la tour. Tous deux contemplèrent le désastre qui entourait dorénavant Orthanc.

Une eau sombre recouvrait entièrement la plaine, bien que son niveau ait déjà baissé depuis l'inondation. Les crevasses, les puits et les forges étaient engloutis et une fumée blanchâtre s'en élevait encore. Il faisait froid et un brouillard lugubre s'était levé. Quelques Ents encerclaient la tour du magicien, mais il leur était impossible d'en percer les défenses.

 **\- Vous aurez votre vengeance, dit alors Saroumane à Wulf. Theoden va prendre la route de l'Isengard. Lui et son escorte devraient arriver dans deux jours.**

 **o o o**

Le soleil descendait derrière les collines à l'Ouest, plongeant le Gouffre de Helm dans l'ombre. Depuis la cour d'honneur, Elenna observait la vallée à travers une meurtrière creusée dans l'épaisse muraille du fort. Plusieurs tertres avaient été érigés dans la vallée. Les cavaliers de la Marche tombés au combat y avaient été enterrés durant la journée. Elenna fut étonnée de voir, à l'ombre des montagnes, qu'un tertre avait été également destiné aux Hommes Sauvages.

Les cadavres des Orcs avaient quant à eux été entassés et brulés non loin des lisières de la forêt de Fangorn. De hautes fumées noires s'échappaient des tas de charognes, et se mélangeaient à la brume qui flottait au-dessus des arbres menaçants.

Du coin de l'œil, Elenna aperçut un Rohir qui venait dans sa direction. Il s'adressa à voix basse aux deux gardes qui la surveillaient. Ces derniers empoignèrent alors brutalement la jeune femme et la redressèrent sur ses pieds. Elenna eut à peine le temps de protester que déjà elle était entrainée vers les salles de Fort-le-Cor.  
Après avoir traversé plusieurs couloirs et grimpé quelques escaliers, le petit groupe arriva devant une large porte. L'un des gardes y frappa quelques coups secs avant de l'ouvrir. Elenna fut poussée à l'intérieur et la porte se referma derrière elle dans un bruit sec.

La jeune femme fut surprise de découvrir Eomer. Depuis cette fameuse nuit d'orage, le Rohir la fuyait comme la peste. A présent, il se tenait face à elle. Un rapide coup d'œil suffit à Elenna pour constater qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre sobrement meublée. Un lit à baldaquin recouvert d'épaisses fourrures trônait au milieu de la pièce, un feu avait été allumé dans une cheminée devant laquelle une bassine d'eau se réchauffait, et de nombreuses cartes étaient dépliées sur une table.

 **\- Tu as mangé ?**

Elenna fut à nouveau surprise, cette fois par la question du Rohir. Elle secoua la tête et Eomer lui envoya un bout de pain. Malgré ses poignets ligotés, la jeune femme le rattrapa aisément et mordit dedans sans attendre.

Tout en mangeant, elle repéra une cape sombre étendue sur le lit. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Si elle s'en emparait, la jeune femme pourrait surement quitter le fort sans être repérée. Il y avait tant de monde entre les murs du bastion qu'elle passerait surement inaperçue.

Elenna planta alors à nouveau ses yeux clairs dans ceux du Rohir. Elle cessa de manger avec hâte, et à la place, elle porta délicatement le morceau de pain à ses lèvres. Elle en lécha les contours avec provocation. Eomer se racla la gorge.

 **\- Cesse ce petit jeu.**

 **\- T'attendais-tu à ce que je te remercie ? Lança alors Elenna d'un air sarcastique.**

Puis, elle sembla s'adoucir. Une lueur espiègle traversa ses yeux. Elle termina son morceau de pain et s'avança.

 **\- Ou à ce que je te félicite pour ton écrasante victoire ? Dit-elle en s'approchant lentement.**

Eomer ne cilla pas. Elenna ne le lâcha pas des yeux alors qu'elle arrivait devant lui. Les bouts de ses doigts effleurèrent son torse. Pendant un instant, la froideur des yeux d'Eomer laissa la place à un désir charnel. La tension était palpable. Les doigts d'Elenna descendirent lentement le long de sa tunique.

 **\- Ce serait plus facile si j'étais détachée, murmura-t-elle dans le cou du Rohir.**

Elenna eut à peine le temps de profiter de la chaleur du corps d'Eomer. L'instant d'après, le Rohir la repoussait violemment. La jeune femme tituba légèrement avant de retrouver son équilibre et lui lança un regard meurtrier. Eomer semblait avoir retrouvé sa contenance, et elle comprit qu'elle n'arriverait pas à ses fins.

 **\- Que va-t-il advenir de moi ? Demanda-t-elle alors, résignée.**

 **\- Beaucoup de Rohirrim ont perdu la vie cette nuit, répondit Eomer.**

Elenna ne put empêcher un léger sourire d'étirer ses lèvres.

 **\- Les Hommes Sauvages se sont enfuis, tu es donc la seule prisonnière. Beaucoup de nos soldats vont chercher à se venger... Tu mourras certainement dans la nuit, conclut-il froidement.**

A présent, la jeune femme ne souriait plus. Elle déglutit nerveusement et chercha des yeux le regard d'Eomer. Mais le Rohir restait stoïque.

 **\- Par chance, tu dois rester en vie pour répondre des actes de ton peuple. Tu nous accompagneras donc en l'Isengard.**

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Les _reviews_ sont à l'auteur ce que le **GRAS** est à la vie : douces et nourrissantes !

Je vous laisse méditer là-dessus.


	25. III - Chapitre 23

_**Salut à vous, chatons de tous horizons !**_

Je vous retrouve en ce jour fatidique _(comprenez mon premier jour stressant de **P** rojet de **F** in d' **E** tudes)_ avec un nouveau chapitre bien gros pour votre bon plaisir **=)**

Pour les gagnantes du concours, je suis ravie que vous ayez apprécié vos petits colis personnalisés, notamment le packaging _(j'aurais clairement dû être graphiste plutôt qu'architecte **=p** )_

 **Azria** : _BIG UP_ à mamie licorne et sa box internet salvatrice !

 **Hinata des bois** : Tu vas être servie en Legolas dans les chapitres à venir **;)**

 **mimi70** : Oh oui j'aime les transitions ! En effet, en me relisant j'ai constaté les répétitions **:/** mais je ne trouve aucun autre terme pour nommer Andreth c'est terrible _(à prononcer tewible)._ Les retrouvailles entre Wulf et Elenna vont en effet amener leur petite touche, comme tu vas pouvoir le constater dans ce chapitre !

 **MMSSR** : OMG j'arrive presque à t'arracher quelques larmes ! Ah, tu as vu juste concernant quelques personnages, mais je ne dirais pas lesquels mouaha- ** _ha_**.

 **LegolasKili** : Merci **=)** j'ai particulièrement aimé écrire le "rateau" que se prend Elenna durant le chapitre précédent !

.

La semaine dernière, la gagnante était mimi70, mais étant donné qu'elle ne m'a pas posée de question, j'ai choisi de citer une partie de sa review :

 _"Le gras pur des fois c'est pas bon **:P** "_

Ce à quoi je réponds : _"_ _La joie de vivre et le jambon, y'a pas trente-six recettes du bonheur !"_ Celle ou celui qui trouvera la référence gagnera la prochaine question !

.

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 :**

Le Roi Theoden avait choisi pour l'accompagner à l'Isengard une vingtaine de ses hommes qui étaient indemnes et qui possédaient des chevaux rapides, dont faisait parti son neveu Eomer. Ce dernier avait insisté pour que la prisonnière des Hommes Sauvages soit emmenée. Accompagnaient également le roi, Gandalf le Blanc, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli et Andreth.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à la lisière de Fangorn, les cavaliers et leurs montures avaient répugné à pénétrer dans la forêt. Cet endroit était maudit et la plupart des Hommes en avait peur. Mais Gandalf avait poussé son cheval en avant tout en rassurant la compagnie.

 **\- Les Ents ne nous feront aucun mal, avait-il annoncé aux cavaliers avant de les entrainer à travers les bois.**

La compagnie traversait donc Fangorn depuis plusieurs heures. Tous dans le cortège étaient silencieux. Les arbres qui les entouraient étaient gris et sinistres, et une brume surnaturelle les entouraient. La nuit tombait et la pénombre envahissait peu à peu les bois. Les ombres des arbres s'agrandissaient et devenaient menaçantes. L'extrémité de leurs longues branches pendaient comme des doigts crochus, et leurs racines se dressaient hors de la terre comme des membres de monstres étranges. Les cavaliers ne voyaient pas à plus de quelques mètres, car au-delà les bois se perdaient dans l'obscurité.

Aucun cavalier de la compagnie n'osait parler, mais la forêt n'était pas silencieuse pour autant. De temps à autre, des craquements et des gémissements résonnaient depuis les sous-bois. Il sembla même à quelques Rohirrim qu'ils entendaient un murmure presque inaudible. Seuls Gandalf et Legolas ne paraissaient pas troublés outre mesure par les bois. L'Elfe fermait parfois les yeux et prêtait l'oreille aux sons de la forêt.

 **\- Les arbres se parlent, indiqua-t-il à Andreth.**

 **\- Ce sont les arbres les plus étranges que j'aie jamais vus, murmura la jeune femme en retour. Que se disent-ils ?**

 **\- Non ! Protesta alors le Nain. Laissons-les tranquille ! Je devine leur pensée : la haine de tout ceux qui osent s'aventurer dans ces bois.**

 **\- Ils haïssent seulement les Orcs, répondit Legolas avant que le silence ne retombe sur la compagnie.**

Tous deux chevauchaient côte à côte, en compagnie de Gimli qui partageait le cheval de l'Elfe. Andtreh apercevait de temps à autre la silhouette d'Elenna plus en amont de la compagnie. La jeune femme était ligotée à un cheval et escortée par deux cavaliers.

La compagnie finit par sortir des arbres alors que la nuit était bien avancée. Les cavaliers ne purent dissimuler leur soulagement d'enfin quitter Fangorn. Une vallée s'étendait devant eux jusqu'aux pieds des Monts Brumeux dont les sommets se détachaient de l'obscurité. La lune était haute dans le ciel et éclairait les herbages.  
Le Roi Theoden finit par donner l'ordre d'établir le camp près de la lisière de la forêt. Les cavaliers posèrent le pied à terre et s'affairèrent à monter des tentes de voyage. Les Rohirrim organisèrent des tours de garde, peu rassurés d'être si près de Fangorn. Tandis que les premiers cavaliers s'endormaient, de longs hurlements de loups résonnèrent au loin.

 **o o o**

Quelques feux étaient allumés à travers le camp et envoyaient des lueurs vacillantes sur les tentes. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli et Andreth se trouvaient autour de l'un d'eux. Le Nain dormait profondément, et ses ronflements monotones troublaient le silence nocturne. Le Rôdeur était enveloppé dans son manteau gris, ses longues jambes étaient étendues et sa tête renversée en arrière. Un mince filet de fumée s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'il reposait sa pipe sur ses genoux. Il fumait en silence, en contemplant les étoiles qui brillaient, plongé dans ses souvenirs.

Quant à Legolas et Andreth, ils étaient assis à l'écart et discutaient calmement. L'Elfe racontait le déroulement de la bataille à la jeune femme. Son récit la faisait frémir. Elle repensait au chaos qui régnait sur le rempart lorsqu'elle même y était venue. Andreth frissonna et se rapprocha légèrement de Legolas. L'Elfe passa un bras autour de sa taille et ce contact apaisa aussitôt la jeune femme. N'importe quel Rohir qui passait auprès d'eux pouvait en cet instant penser qu'ils étaient fiancés, ou tout au moins promis l'un à l'autre. Les joues d'Andreth étaient rouges et chaudes. Elle ne sut dire si cela était dû aux flammes qui crépitaient à quelques mètres ou à la soudaine proximité de Legolas.

A travers les flammes vacillantes du feu de camp, Andreth aperçut tout à coup une forme sombre, recroquevillée contre un arbre. Elle ne tarda pas à reconnaître les fourrures et les vêtements de cuir d'Elenna. La jeune femme s'excusa auprès de l'Elfe, se leva et traversa discrètement le campement. Elle slaloma entre les tentes dans lesquelles s'élevaient plusieurs ronflements et quelques discussions inaudibles entre des Rohirrim.

Andreth s'éloigna de la lumière du feu puis parvint à la lisière de Fangorn. Un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle lui assura qu'elle était seule. Elle s'approcha alors d'Elenna qui dormait, attachée au large tronc d'un arbre gris. Les pas d'Andreth ne firent quasiment aucun bruit. Pourtant, les paupières de la jeune guerrière se soulevèrent aussitôt. Elenna mit quelques secondes à reconnaître la jeune femme qui se tenait face à elle.

 **\- Il est amusant de constater que nos rôles sont à présent inversés, dit-elle alors d'une voix enrouée par le sommeil.**

 **\- Les Hommes Sauvages ont été de moins cruels geôliers à mon égard, répondit Andreth en s'asseyant à ses côtés.**

 **\- Êtes-vous parvenue jusqu'en Lorien ?**

 **\- La Dame de ces bois m'a été d'une grande aide. Nos pierres sont incontestablement liées au destin de cette Terre.**

Un léger rire s'échappa de la bouche d'Elenna. Elle jeta un regard sceptique vers son collier enfoui dans les pans de sa cape.

 **\- La guerre se prépare et aura lieu en Gondor. Nous devons nous y rendre.**

 **\- Il semblerait que je ne sois pas en état de me déplacer librement, répondit Elenna d'un air sarcastique en désignant ses liens. Le Gondor est bien loin de mes Terres, et son avenir m'est bien égal.**

 **\- Pourtant les Silmarils nous guident vers ce Royaume, répliqua Andreth. N'avez-vous pas vu l'Arbre blanc ?**

Les yeux d'Elenna s'écarquillèrent. Au même instant, des bruits de pas se firent entendre non loin. Andreth se releva rapidement et retourna vers le campement sans un mot. Un garde ne tarda pas à rejoindre la prisonnière. Mais Elenna n'y prêta pas attention. Elle était plongée dans ses souvenirs. La guerrière se revit sur les berges du lac du Miroir, quelques mois auparavant...

 _Elle contemplait la surface sombre de l'eau. Une silhouette pâle apparut alors. C'était celle d'un arbre aussi blanc que la neige. La lumière semblait émaner de ses branches entremêlées et elle devenait plus vive à mesure qu'Elenna l'observait._

Puis son souvenir se transforma. La lumière de l'arbre s'éteignit peu à peu alors que les murs d'une cité se dessinaient en arrière-plan. La jeune guerrière sentit la pierre de son collier palpiter. Bientôt, les flammes envahirent la cité toute entière. Des cris et des bruits lointains d'une bataille semblaient résonner dans les oreilles de la jeune femme. Elenna sentait la chaleur des incendies contre sa peau. Malgré la nuit glaciale, des gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur son front. Bientôt, les flammes atteignirent l'arbre et le rongèrent progressivement. Et puis ce furent les ténèbres.

 **o o o**

 **\- Non !**

La voix d'Ëari résonna dans toute la cabine. Le jeune homme s'assit en nage au milieu de sa couchette. Il sentait encore contre sa peau la chaleur terrible des flammes qui avaient ravagé la cité dans son rêve. Sous ses yeux, il voyait encore l'arbre blanc qui mourrait inéluctablement. A mesure qu'il reprenait ses esprits, ses yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre. C'est alors qu'il remarqua une légère lueur qui émanait des vêtements qu'il avait déposé sur une chaise. La lumière provenait de petit sac dans laquelle était cachée son étrange pierre.

Il faisait à peine jour lorsqu'Ëari sortit de sa cabine. La capitaine fit le tour du pont principal avant de rejoindre Nabil, son second. Celui-ci tenait la barre du navire. Des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux, il ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup dormi.

 **\- Nous n'avons plus qu'un jour ou deux de retard sur le restant de la flotte.**

 **o o o**

L'aube se leva en même temps que la brume au pied des Monts Brumeux. La compagnie n'avait que peu dormi durant la nuit, mais Theoden ordonna que les cavaliers lèvent le camp alors que les premiers rayons de soleil n'avaient pas encore atteint la vallée.

Bientôt, la compagnie rejoignit une grande route pavée qui sillonnait la vallée. Mais le brouillard s'épaissit, ralentissant les cavaliers. Seuls les yeux de Legolas parvenaient à percer les brumes qui s'étendaient devant eux. L'Elfe menait donc le cortège en compagnie de Gandalf.

Soudain, après plusieurs milles de chevauchée, les cavaliers aperçurent une pointe noire qui perçait le brouillard et pointait vers le ciel. Le Roi Theoden tira sur ses rênes pour mettre son cheval au pas, et le restant des cavaliers l'imitèrent. La compagnie finit par atteindre un mur d'enceinte circulaire. Une seule entrée était aménagée au sud du rempart. Un tunnel traversait l'épais mur d'enceinte. Les cavaliers le franchirent en silence et arrivèrent enfin en Isengard.

Le tunnel déboucha sur un vaste espace embrumé. Le sol descendait lentement en cuvette. Ce grand cercle avait jadis été verdoyant et rempli de promenades et de vergers. Mais il ne poussait plus rien de vert dorénavant, et tout n'était plus que désolation. Une eau sombre recouvrait la vallée. De grandes mares d'eau s'étendaient à perte de vue et ruisselaient entre les récentes ruines. On eut dit qu'il y avait eu une soudaine inondation.

Partout, des pierres brisées, des fragments de murs et de piliers étaient répandus au milieu de l'eau fumante. La plupart des bâtiments étaient réduits en ruines. Des épaves de madriers, de coffres et de barriques dérivaient entre les vestiges de l'Isengard.

A peine les cavaliers avaient-ils dépassés les vestiges de la porte qu'une voix fluette résonna à travers la vallée.

 **\- Mes Seigneur, bienvenue en Isengard !**

Du haut de sa monture, Elenna sursauta au son de cette voix inconnue. Elle plissa les yeux et découvrit alors deux petites silhouettes se tenant en haut des ruines de la porte.

 **\- Oh jeunes coquins ! Une belle chasse dans laquelle vous nous avez entraînés, et on vous retrouve... à festoyer et... et fumer !**

C'est alors que la jeune femme les reconnut, c'étaient les deux petites gens qu'elle avait aperçut s'enfuir dans la forêt de Fangorn lorsque les Rohirrim avaient massacré les Orcs. Des... Hobbits si sa mémoire était bonne. Elenna entendit vaguement la suite de la conversation.

 **\- Nous sommes assis sur les champs de la victoire, et savourons quelques réconforts bien gagnés. Le porc salé est particulièrement savoureux.  
**

 **\- Le porc salé ?**

 **\- Vous parlez pour moi Gimli, dit alors Legolas. Encore que j'aimerais mieux savoir où ils ont trouvé le vin.**

Elenna regarda leur échange en silence, alors que les autres cavaliers riaient. A n'en pas douter, les Hobbits, le Rôdeur, l'Elfe et le Nain étaient amis. Son regard dévia vers le paysage embrumé. De hautes silhouettes apparaissaient de temps à autre à travers les nappes de brouillard. C'étaient de hauts arbres rameux. C'étaient les seuls à avoir survécu à l'inondation de l'Isengard. **  
**

**\- Nous sommes sous les ordres de Sylvebarbe, reprit l'un des Semi-Homme, qui vient tout juste de reprendre les rênes** **de l'Isengard !**

L'un des arbres bougea soudainement. Elenna, à l'instar de la plupart des autres cavaliers, retint de justesse un cri de stupeur. Ils regardèrent, bouche-bée, un immense Ent s'approcher. Sa silhouette était semblable à celle d'un vieillard. Deux grandes branches courbées formaient ses bras desquelles pendaient des mains noueuses. Sa figure était extraordinaire. Elle était semblable à celle d'un Homme, mais recouverte d'écorce verte et grise et soulignée par une grande barbe broussailleuse. Ses yeux d'un brun profond observaient avec attention la compagnie. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient emplis de siècles de souvenirs.

 **\- Jeune Maître Gandalf, salua alors l'Ent d'une voix gutturale. Je me réjouis de votre venue.**

 **\- Sylvebarbe, le salua le Magicien Blanc en souriant. Vous avez eu fort à faire durant mon absence.**

 **\- Le bois et l'eau, les troncs et la pierre je peux en venir à bout, mais il y a un Magicien à mater ici, enfermé dans sa tour.**

L'Ent tendit son long bras vers la brume. Celle-ci se dissipa peu à peu et laissa apparaître la tour d'Orthanc. Haute et sombre, elle dominait toute la vallée de l'Isengard.

Guidés par Sylvebarbe, les cavaliers s'enfoncèrent plus loin sur la route inondée. La tour était noire et luisait comme si elle était mouillée. Une étrange magie semblait l'avoir préservée de la colère des Ents. Les seuls stigmates qu'elle révélait étaient quelques éraflures et de petits éclats près de la base. Un escalier majestueux taillé dans la même pierre menait aux immenses portes. Deux Ents en gardaient l'entrée, empêchant Saroumane de s'échapper.

Alors que les cavaliers s'arrêtaient, une voix basse et mélodieuse s'éleva soudain dans les airs. Tous les regards se levèrent avec inquiétude vers les hauteurs de la tour, d'où semblait provenir la voix enchanteresse.

 **\- Vous avez mené bien des guerres et tué nombre d'hommes, Roi Théoden. Et vous avez tout de même fait la paix ensuite. Ne pouvons-nous tenir conseil comme nous l'avons fait jadis, mon vieil ami ?**

Le ton était celui d'un cœur bienveillant chagriné par des torts immérités. C'est alors qu'apparut, au sommet de la tour, un vieillard enveloppé d'un long manteau. Elenna l'avait déjà rencontré à quelques reprises et n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître. Saroumane. En plissant les yeux, la jeune femme constata que ses habits n'étaient plus une blancheur immaculée, mais sale et grisonnante. Le magicien s'appuyait lourdement sur son bâton.

\- **Ne pouvons-nous faire la paix vous et moi ? Poursuivit-il.**

 **\- Nous ferons la paix, répondit Theoden d'une voix forte. Oui nous ferons la paix, lorsque vous répondrez de l'embrasement de l'Ouestfolde et des enfants qui gisent sans vie. Nous ferons la paix lorsque les vies des soldats, dont les corps furent dépecés devant les portes de Fort le Cor alors qu'ils étaient morts, seront vengés ! Lorsque vous pendrez un gibet pour le plaisir de vos propres corbeaux. Là nous serons en paix !**

 **\- Des gibets et des corbeaux ! Vieux radoteurs, rétorqua Saroumane.**

Il quitta Theoden des yeux et porta alors son attention sur Gandfalf.

 **\- Que voulez-vous, Gandalf Le Gris ? Laissez-moi deviner. La clef d'Orthanc, ou peut-être même celle de Barad-Dûr avec les couronnes des Sept Rois et les baguettes des Cinq Magiciens ?** **  
**

**\- Votre traîtrise a déjà coûté de nombreuses vies et des milliers sont encore en péril, mais vous pouvez les sauver Saroumane, répondit l'intéressé. Car vous étiez dans les secrets de l'ennemi !** **  
**

**\- Alors vous êtes venus quérir des informations. J'en ai pour vous. Quelque chose gronde en Terre du Milieu, quelque chose que vous avez omis de voir... Le Grand Œil attaquera très bientôt, et vous allez tous mourir. Mais vous le savez, n'est-ce pas Gandalf ? Vous ne pouvez croire que ce Rôdeur pourra un jour s'asseoir sur le trône du Gondor ? Cet exilé, sorti de l'ombre ne sera jamais couronné Roi.**

Elenna jeta un regard en coin à l'homme brun à cheval quelques mètres plus loin. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors que la jeune guerrière le détaillait avec plus d'attention. Ce rôdeur était donc l'héritier d'Isildur. Elenna le quitta des yeux, car il y eut un nouveau mouvement au sommet de la tour.

Un homme apparut aux cotés de Saroumane. Il était grand et puissant, ses cheveux blonds flottaient autour de son visage. Le cœur d'Elenna manqua un battement avant de reprendre un rythme effréné. Depuis les hauteurs d'Orthanc, son frère regardait la cavalerie avec mépris, pourtant il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée.

 **\- Roi Wulf ! L'appela alors Theoden. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le suivre ! Vous n'avez pas toujours été ainsi. Autrefois nos deux peuples vivaient en paix ! Descendez et votre vie sera épargnée.**

 **\- Gardez votre pitié et votre clémence, je n'en ai nul besoin, répliqua le Roi des Hommes Sauvages.**

 **\- Libérez-vous de lui ! Poursuivit Theoden.**

 **\- Libre ? Répliqua Saroumane. Il ne sera plus jamais libre !**

 **\- Wulf !**

La voix d'Elenna s'était élevée au-dessus des autres. Son frère sembla enfin prendre conscience de sa présence. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en réalisant que sa sœur était belle et bien vivante. Un sourire bienveillant illumina son visage. Pendant un instant, plus rien n'eut d'importance. Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas et ils profitèrent de se retrouver enfin.

Wulf eut soudain un mouvement de recul. Il s'éloigna de Saroumane et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Mais le Magicien ne comptait pas le laisser faire. La fureur tordit son visage alors qu'il brandissait son bâton.

Mais le guerrier s'en aperçut à temps et se baissa. La bâton le manqua de peu et frôla ses cheveux. Furieux, Wulf dégaina son épée et la brandit vers Saroumane. Il chargea le Magicien mais ce dernier para l'attaque avec son bâton, empêchant la lame de l'atteindre. Saroumane n'avait pas perdu tous ses pouvoirs. Il invoqua une sombre magie et, d'un geste de la main, il parvint à désarmer le guerrier. L'épée de Wulf tomba lourdement sur le sol de marbre noir. Avant que le guerrier n'ait le temps de plonger pour la rattraper, Saroumane murmura une nouvelle incantation. Sous les yeux ébahis de Wulf, la lame se souleva du sol et fendit l'air.

Au pied de la tour, les cavaliers avaient du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il apercevait de temps à autre les silhouettes de Saroumane et de Wulf qui luttaient, mais l'issu du combat leur était inconnue. Le guerrier apparut alors au bord de la tour. Il était seul. Des murmures s'élevèrent parmi les cavaliers. Ainsi Wulf avait-il gagné. Mais à peine ces mots furent-ils prononcer que le guerrier porta la main à sa gorge et tituba. C'est alors que Saroumane apparut derrière lui et, d'un coup violent de bâton, il le poussa dans le vide.

 **\- Non !**

Le cri d'Elenna déchira l'air. Au même moment, une déflagration retentit. Elle semblait provenir du cœur de la jeune femme. Une vive lumière en sortit, suivie d'un souffle qui balaya tout sur son passage. Des ondes circulaires se formèrent à la surface de l'eau, les feuilles mortes tourbillonnèrent, des nuages de poussière s'élevèrent.  
Autour d'Elenna, les cavaliers durent maintenir fermement les brides de leurs montures pour ne pas perdre leur équilibre. Le souffle était tellement puissant qu'il brisa le bâton de Saroumane, et ce dernier vola en mille morceaux. Le vent eut aussi pour effet de ralentir la chute de Wulf. Son corps sembla flotter un moment dans les courants d'air avant d'atterrir moins violemment que prévu au pied d'Orthanc.

Elenna ne prêta pas attention aux cavaliers qui la dévisageaient. Sans réfléchir, elle sauta de son cheval et se précipita vers son frère. Elle s'agenouilla dans le marécage et hissa le buste de son frère sur ses genoux. Les jambes de Wulf formaient un angle étrange avec le reste de son corps, mais ce fut le sang qui s'échappait de son cou qui noua le ventre d'Elenna. La jeune femme porta aussitôt ses mains autour de la gorge béante de son frère pour empêcher le sang de s'écouler.

 **\- Wulf ! S'écria-t-elle paniquée.**

Sa respiration devint difficile. A chacune de ses inspirations, le flot de sang jaillissait plus vivement. Mais Elenna refusait de voir le liquide sombre. Son regard restait braqué vers les yeux clairs de son frère. Le ciel bleu s'y reflétait, ainsi que la peur, et l'amour. Wulf émettait une sorte de gargouillement, comme s'il était en train de se noyer. Ses lèvres bougèrent. L'effort qu'il devait fournir pour parler était insupportable.

 **\- Elenna...**

Ce fut la seule parole qu'il fut capable de prononcer. L'instant d'après, son cœur cessa de battre. Celui d'Elenna se brisa.

 **o o o**

A des centaines de milles de là, Ëari ressentit soudain une vive douleur. Sa poitrine sembla exploser et il sentit un immense chagrin l'envahir. Suffoquant, il dut se raccrocher à la barre du navire pour ne pas s'écrouler. Il avait l'impression que son cœur se déchirait et ressentit une terrible détresse. Mais cette tristesse, ce n'était pas la sienne.

Un éclat lumineux semblable à un éclair l'éblouit durant une seconde. Il provenait de sa pierre. Lorsque celle-ci fut redevenue sombre, la douleur semblait avoir quitté Eäri. Le jeune homme reprit son souffle. Ses doigts desserrèrent lentement la barre du Valima. Ses yeux bleus se portèrent vers l'horizon, emplis de questions auxquelles Eäri n'avait aucune réponse.

 **o o o**

Du haut de son cheval, Gandalf regarda avec tristesse Elenna qui hurlait. Ses cris de désespoir retentissaient dans tout l'Isengard alors qu'elle serrait entre ses bras tremblants la dépouille de son frère. Le Magicien aperçut Eomer descendre de son cheval et se précipiter vers la jeune femme. Quelques cavaliers le rejoignirent et l'aidèrent à mettre Elenna sur ses pieds. D'autres soulevèrent des eaux la dépouille du Roi Wulf. Le Magicien Blanc vit le visage livide et recouvert de sang d'Elenna. Le regard de la jeune guerrière était vide. En état de choc, elle se laissa guider à l'écart, telle une marionnette, sans jamais quitter le corps de son frère des yeux.  
Gandalf soupira avant de reporter son attention vers le sommet d'Orthanc.

 **\- Saroumane, votre bâton est brisé ! Dit-il lui-même étonné des pouvoirs du Silmaril. Vous étiez dans les secrets de l'ennemi, dites-nous ce que vous savez !  
**

 **\- Rappelez vos gardes et je vous dirais où votre destin se décidera. Je refuse d'être prisonnier ici !**

Il se passa alors une chose à laquelle ni Gandalf, ni les autres cavaliers présents, ni même les Ents ne s'attendirent. Un sifflement fendit l'air et une flèche s'abattit dans la poitrine de Saroumane. La respiration du Magicien fut coupée sous la violence de l'impact. Son corps vacilla un court instant avant de pencher dangereusement vers le vide. Il n'eut put retrouver son équilibre à temps et bascula à son tour du sommet d'Orthanc.

Cette fois, aucun courant d'air, aucun vent puissant, ne vint à son secours. Saroumane tomba inéluctablement et s'écrasa lourdement sur l'immense roue d'un moulin. Son corps s'empala sur les piques de la roue dans un bruit terrible.

Lorsque les cavaliers purent enfin détacher leurs regards du cadavre de Saroumane, leurs yeux balayèrent la compagnie, à la recherche de l'archer. Ils s'arrêtèrent alors sur la silhouette frêle d'Andreth. Des murmures et des exclamations étonnées s'élevèrent alors que la jeune femme relâchait lentement son arc.

Andreth était tout aussi étonnée de son acte et évita les regards pesants des cavaliers. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Quelques instants auparavant, un sentiment étrange s'était emparé d'elle. Lorsqu'elle avait vu Elenna agenouillée auprès de son frère, elle avait partagé sa souffrance. La douleur avait été insupportable, et lorsqu'Andreth avait à nouveau porté son regard vers Saroumane, son cœur avait crié vengeance.

A présent, cette étrange sensation avait disparu et le silence s'était installé dans la vallée. Sylvebarbe fut le premier à parler :

 **\- Les immondices de Saroumane s'en vont enfin. Les arbres vont revenir vivre ici. Des jeunes arbres... de jeunes arbres sauvages.**

Des wargs apparurent alors à la lisière de la forêt mais restèrent à l'écart des cavaliers. Les sanglots d'Elenna furent bientôt accompagnés par de longs hurlements de loup.

 **o o o**

Le soleil n'avait pas encore complètement disparu et ses derniers rayons se posaient sur les sommets enneigés des Monts Brumeux lorsque Theoden donna l'ordre de monter le camp. Les Rohirrim profitèrent de la faible lumière et se dépêchèrent de monter les tentes et d'allumer les feux de camp. C'étaient des gestes qu'ils répétaient depuis plusieurs soirs et dont ils avaient pris l'habitude, chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

La compagnie avait quitté l'enceinte de l'Isengard quelques heures auparavant, après avoir emporté tout ce que le Roi ou Gandalf avaient jugé utile. Les Hobbits étaient repartis avec les cavaliers, chacun ayant trouvé place à cheval derrière Aragorn et Eomer.

Lorsque le camp fut installé, Eomer aperçut des gardes attacher Elenna à un arbre. La jeune femme se laissait faire. Elle paraissait à peine consciente du monde qui l'entourait. Tout le mépris que le Rohir avait ressenti à son égard avait à présent disparu, et il ne ressentait pour elle plus qu'une pitié grandissante. Il ne pouvait imaginer la douleur que la jeune femme devait ressentir. Perdre sa sœur serait pour lui une souffrance insupportable. Si Eowyn venait un jour à être tuée, il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

 **o o o**

Lorsqu'Elenna ouvrit les yeux, le camp avait disparu et elle ne voyait plus que le ciel étoilé. Elle était allongée dans une position inconfortable, couchée sur un cheval. Elle sentait l'air s'infiltrer par sa gorge tranchée et le sang séché sur son visage. Elle était immobile et incapable de bouger. Elle aperçut deux gardes soulever son corps rigide du cheval et l'emmener à l'écart du campement. Ils la posèrent dans l'herbe et sa vue fut bientôt cachée par un épais tissu. Elle était morte.

Elenna haleta. Ses paupières se soulevèrent à nouveau et elle découvrit qu'elle était à nouveau assise, ligotée à l'arbre. La jeune femme tenta de calmer sa respiration. Ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur le cheval qui broutait un peu plus loin. Le corps de son frère n'y était plus. Elenna aperçut alors, à l'écart du campement, une silhouette recouverte d'une couverture sombre. Wulf.

Elenna eut un nouveau sanglot. Un terrible chagrin ne quittait plus son cœur, mais il n'en comblait pas pour autant le vide qui s'y était creusé. Elle doutait de pouvoir un jour vivre avec son absence insupportable.

Le campement tout entier était endormi alors qu'Elenna pleurait silencieusement. Soudain, elle aperçut une ombre se glisser hors du camp. Elle tenta d'essuyer ses yeux embués dans les pans de sa cape. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle découvrit Eomer qui se tenait devant elle. A son grand étonnement, le Rohir s'accroupit et son visage se retrouva devant le sien.

Sans un mot, Eomer commença à détacher la corde qui retenait Elenna. Elle le regardait en silence, incapable de réfléchir ou de parler. Le Rohir l'aida ensuite à se lever et dû la soutenir un moment avant qu'elle ne puisse tenir sur ses jambes. Lorsqu'il la relâcha, les yeux d'Elenna plongèrent dans son regard sombre.

 **\- Pars, murmura alors Eomer. Vas enterrer ton frère.**

Elenna acquiesça vaguement avant de se diriger vers le corps de son frère. Eomer retourna alors discrètement vers le camp, ne voulant pas être accusé de trahison. Alors qu'elle s'agenouillait auprès de Wulf, Elenna aperçut un rapide mouvement aux abords d'un bosquet. En plissant les yeux, elle découvrit la silhouette familière d'un loup.

Elenna grimpa lestement sur Racà et jeta un regard aux deux autres loups qui l'accompagnaient, s'assurant que le corps de son frère était bien chargé sur le dos de l'un d'eux. Elle glissa ses mains dans la fourrure chaude du warg et s'apprêta à lui dire de se mettre en route quand une voix s'éleva derrière elle.

 **\- Elenna !**

La guerrière se retourna et vit Andreth qui s'approchait en courant.

 **\- Vous ne pouvez partir, lui dit la jeune femme en arrivant à son niveau haletante.** **Contribuez maintenant à réparer le mal auquel vous avez participé. Les Hommes Sauvages été abusés par Saroumane. Un grand nombre d'entre vous ont reçu la mort en récompense de votre confiance.**

 **\- Je dois rentrer sur mes terres. La guerre est terminée pour les Hommes Sauvages**

 **.** **\- Mais la guerre ne s'arrêtera pas à votre frontière ! Vous devez vous battre, vous faites partie de ce monde ! Les Silmarils...**

 **\- Mon devoir est de panser les plaies de mon peuple, rétorqua Elenna. Je suis navrée, ajouta-t-elle avant de se détourner.**

Elle murmura quelques paroles à Racà et le warg s'élança. Ils ne tardèrent pas à disparaître dans la pénombre de la nuit.

Fin du chapitre.


	26. III - Chapitre 24

**Yo.**

 _Merci_ aux trio de revieweuses, qui comme d'habitude illumine mon lundi ! Et merci à Azria **(L)**

 **mimi70** : en effet les Silmarils créent des liens étranges entre nos trois compères, en cela la mort de Wulf n'est pas "vaine" **;)**

 **MMSSR** : Oh oui moi aussi je suis impatiente de découvrir la fin de cette histoire **=p**

 **Hinata des bois** : Je ne peux rien dévoiler quant à la suite de cette fanfiction, mais je promets encore quelques surprises... SUSPENS **=D**

 **hoechlitch** : j'en profite pour te souhaiter officiellement la _bienvenue_ ! J'espère que la suite de ta lecture te plait **=)**

.

Bravo **Hinata** ! L'auteur de cette magnifique phrase _"la joie de vivre et le jambon, y'a pas trente-six recettes du bonheur"_ est en effet Karadoc dans Kaamelott ! Je vois que nous avons les même références télévisuelles =). Tu gagnes donc la question !

.

 _Attention, le chapitre suivant est riche en mignonneries._

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 :**

 **\- Ce soir souvenons-nous de ceux qui ont donné leur sang pour défendre leur pays. Saluons les morts victorieux !  
**

 **\- Gloire !**

Alors qu'elle portait sa chopine de bière à ses lèvres, Andreth ne put s'empêcher de contempler le château d'Or dans ses moindres détails. Il avait fallu trois jours de chevauchée à la compagnie de Theoden pour rejoindre Edoras depuis la vallée de l'Isengard. Les cavaliers n'étaient arrivés dans la capitale du Rohan que quelques heures auparavant...

 _Un vent froid et sec balayait les plaines de l'Ouestfold. Andreth resserra les pans de sa cape autour d'elle mais la brise hivernale parvenait à s'infiltrer dans ses vêtements. Un reflet scintillant attira alors son attention. Elle plissa les yeux et aperçut à quelques milles une rivière blanche qui traversait les herbages. Andreth la suivit du regard, remontant son courant, et découvrit alors une colline verte. Tel un éperon rocheux, elle se détachait des Montagnes Blanches et s'avançait dans la vallée._

 _Un mur entourait la colline et à l'intérieur de celui-ci s'élevaient des toits de maison. Des étendards vert sombre brodés d'un cheval blanc flottaient au vent au-dessus du chemin de ronde. Au sommet de la cité, édifié sur une vaste terrasse, se dressait une majestueuse demeure dont le toit était orné de reflets dorés. Le château d'or de Meduseld._

 _La compagnie rejoignit bientôt une route poussiéreuse qui menait aux portes d'Edoras. A l'approche de l'enceinte de la cité, Andreth remarqua que plusieurs tertres recouverts de symbelmynë. Les cavaliers les dépassèrent avec silence et respect et arrivèrent aux portes._ _A l'intérieur d'Edoras, la route devint une voie pavée de pierres taillées au bord de laquelle de solides bâtisses étaient édifiées. C'était une cité presque toute en bois. Il n'y avait pas une maison, pas une forge, pas une échoppe ou une écurie qui ne fut pas décorée des symboles du Rohan. Les poutres étaient taillées en forme de cheval, les toits étaient brodés de sculptures, dans les saillies des charpentes se nichaient des bas-reliefs peints de vert et d'or. Des fers_ _de chevaux étaient accrochés au-dessus de chacune des portes des bâtisses. Au passage des cavaliers, les gens sortirent dans la rue et saluèrent le Roi Theoden, le félicitant pour la victoire au Gouffre de Helm._

 _La compagnie gravit la colline jusqu'à arriver à la vaste terrasse du château sur laquelle se trouvait une jeune femme blonde qu'Andreth ne connaissait pas. Sa chevelure et sa beauté lui rappela celles d'Elenna, mais c'était là le seul point commun entre les deux femmes. La Dame qui se tenait à présent devant Andreth était une beauté froide. Sa longue robe recouvrait son corps tout en dévoilant sa féminité. Elle salua les arrivants en souriant largement._

 _Le roi pénétra dans le château en compagnie de son neveu, et tous deux furent suivis par Gandalf et Aragorn. Lorsqu'Andreth arriva au niveau de la Dame du Rohan, celle-ci l'accueillie avec politesse :_

 _ **\- Bienvenue à Edoras, lui dit-elle. Je me nomme Eowyn, fille-sœur du roi. Suivez-moi, je vais vous faire préparer une chambre.**_

 _Andreth fut soulagée de franchir les portes de Meduseld et ainsi d'échapper au vent puissant qui soufflait sur la colline. Une pénombre feutrée et douce chaleur l'enveloppèrent alors qu'elle s'avançait à l'intérieur. Une fois que ses yeux furent habitués à la faible lumière, Andreth découvrit une vaste et longue salle parsemée d'ombres et de lumières. De hautes fenêtres percées dans l'épais mur laissaient passer quelques rayons de soleil qui se déversaient sur les dalles de pierre. Le sol était par endroits gravé de runes ramifiées et d'étranges emblèmes. Des piliers massifs soutenaient la voûte centrale, ils étaient richement sculptés et reluisants d'or. Sur les murs, de nombreuses tentures savamment tissées réchauffaient l'immense salle. Elles représentaient pour la plupart des cavaliers et des rois du Rohan._

Alors qu'elle terminait sa gorgée de bière et se rasseyait, Andreth observa à nouveau l'une des tapisseries. L'hommage solennel aux soldats tombés au combat prit fin, et les discussions enjouées commencèrent alors à émerger entre les gens du Rohan. Une foule bruyante emplissait la grande salle du château, installée autour de longues tables de banquet. Andreth était assise aux côtés de Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn et des Hobbits, à proximité de l'estrade royale.

D'immenses plats chargés de viandes, de fromages, de pains et de fruits furent servis aux convives, bientôt suivis par les fûts de bières et de vin. Andreth entendit vaguement Merry et Pippin exclamer leur contentement. Alors qu'elle commença à manger, elle sentit le bras de son voisin frôler le sien. Andreth leva ses grands yeux et les plongea dans ceux rieurs de Legolas. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer, et ne sut dire si cela était dû aux effets de l'alcool ou à l'intensité du regard de l'Elfe.

 **\- Ni pause, ni gouttes renversées ! Annonça soudain quelqu'un.**

Andreth détacha enfin ses yeux de Legolas, curieuse. Elle découvrit alors Eomer qui déposait bon nombre de chopines remplies de bières sur la table. **  
**

**\- Ni régurgitation ! Renchérit Gimli.  
**

 **\- Alors on joue à boire ? Demanda alors Legolas.  
**

 **\- Le dernier debout a gagné !**

La fête ne tarda pas à battre son plein. Les gens riaient, les enfants jouaient et courraient entre les tables, et les Hobbits chantaient joyeusement des airs de la Comté en dansant sur l'une des tables.

 **o o o**

Les voiles noires du Valima se distinguaient à peine dans l'obscurité. La nuit recouvrait les plaines de l'Ithilien, et les corsaires présents sur le pont n'y voyaient pas grand-chose. Ëari, qui entamait son quart, tenait la barre et luttait contre la torpeur.

Un coup de tonnerre retentit soudainement, faisant sursauter chacun des Haradrim à bord du navire. Ceux qui dormaient se réveillèrent en sursaut sous le fracas assourdissant. A présent, pleinement éveillé, Ëari braqua son regard vers l'Est.

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre résonna longuement dans le silence de la nuit, et il fut cette fois suivi d'un immense éclair. Sa vive lumière éblouit un instant les corsaires avant que ces derniers ne distinguent les silhouettes des montagnes sinistres. L'air était chaud et lourd, presque étouffant alors que d'autres éclairs fendaient le ciel.  
Les corsaires contemplèrent en silence les Montagnes de l'Ombre. Derrière leurs sommets acérés, ils pouvaient distingués des lueurs orangées qui se reflétaient sur le ciel chargé de nuages. Aucun des hommes d'équipage n'eut besoin de préciser d'où provenait cette lumière vacillante. L'Œil était proche.

Le Harad et le Mordor étaient de fidèles alliés dans cette guerre, mais à la vue de l'ombre sinistre qui s'élevait par-delà les montagnes, Ëari ressentit soudain une crainte terrible. L'air devenait irrespirable. Les corsaires ne purent détacher leurs regards des montagnes, à la fois fascinés et terrifiés par une telle puissance.

 **o o o**

Des sueurs froides glissèrent tout à coup dans le dos d'Andreth. Une peur soudaine lui noua le ventre. Autour d'elle, l'ivresse avait envahi le château d'or. La jeune femme eut l'impression d'étouffer. Sa respiration se fit difficile. Elle entendait vaguement les voix lointaines de Gimli et Legolas.

 **\- Ce sont bien les Nains qui aiment nager avec les jolies femmes poilues !  
**

 **\- Je sens quelque chose. Un picotement au bout des doigts. Je crois que ça me fait de l'effet.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Il ne tient pas l'alcool...**

Andreth ferma les yeux pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits, mais à peine ses paupières furent-elles baissées qu'une terrible vision prit forme dans son esprit. Elle vit un immense orage éclater dans un ciel sombre. Andreth eut soudain l'impression d'étouffer. Elle se faufila à travers la grande salle jusqu'aux portes du château et sortir en grande hâte.

Aussitôt, le froid picora sa peau moite et s'insinua sous sa robe. La jeune femme marcha un instant sur la terrasse avant de prendre appui contre l'un des piliers, haletante. Ses yeux se rivèrent vers le ciel. L'orage avait disparu. Des milliers d'étoiles parsemaient la nuit. La respiration d'Andreth se calma peu à peu.

 **\- Man le trasta Andreth ? Man cenich ?** _(Qu'est-ce qui te trouble Andreth ? Qu'as-tu vu ?)_

Elle aperçut Legolas qui arrivait près d'elle. L'Elfe paraissait inquiet.

 **\- Les ténèbres s'étendent devant nous, murmura Andreth que la peur n'avait pas quittée.**

 **\- N'as-tu donc aucun espoir ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que l'espoir ? Répliqua-t-elle. Une attente du bien incertaine ? Je n'en ai aucun. La fin est toujours cruelle pour les Hommes.**

Legolas s'approcha doucement et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

 **\- Ú i vethed nâ i onnad Andreth.** ** _(_** _Ce n'est pas la fin c'est le commencement Andreth)_

Ses yeux cherchèrent les siens. Andreth y vit des émotions si fortes qu'elle ne put soutenir son regard plus longtemps.

 **\- Ce n'est pas la mort qui t'attend... dit-il doucement.**

 **\- Que connais-tu de la mort ? Répliqua alors Andreth en se dégageant.**

 **\- Je l'ai vu et je la crains. Les Elfes aussi peuvent mourir Andreth. Le père de mon père périt cruellement par les lames de la bataille, et beaucoup l'ont suivi, exilés dans la nuit.**

Les yeux clairs de Legolas se voilèrent et la jeune femme regretta sa réaction abrupte.

 **\- Je ne pourrais échapper aux ténèbres de la mort, murmura-t-elle en se dégageant. Ce fossé sépare nos deux races, murmura Andreth les larmes aux yeux.**

 **\- Nous sommes proches parents. Le fossé est plutôt entre nos destins.**

Andreth se rapprocha et serra son corps contre le sien. Legolas l'attira dans ses bras. Sa chaleur et son odeur enveloppèrent la jeune femme. Andreth posa sa joue contre son torse et écouta le rythme de son cœur. Une unique larme s'échappa de ses yeux et glissa sur la tunique de l'Elfe. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant longtemps.  
Andreth finit par se reculer légèrement et riva ses yeux dans ceux de Legolas. Loin du Royaume de son père, l'Elfe se laissait enfin aller à ses sentiments.

 **-** **Ah im, ú-'erin veleth lîn ? Demanda-t-elle alors.** _(N'ais-je pas tout ton amour ?)_

 **\- Gerich veleth nîn, Andreth.** _(Tu as mon amour, Andreth)_

Elle attira alors le visage de l'Elfe. Ses lèvres se déposèrent sur les siennes dans un baiser doux avant de s'éloigner. Un sourire timide étira ses lèvres. Legolas se pencha et lui rendit alors son baiser. Le cœur d'Andreth sembla exploser dans sa poitrine.

 **\- Ae ú-esteli, esteliach nad, estelio han, estelio veleth. (** _Si tu ne crois pas en quelque chose,_ **c** _rois en ça, crois en l'amour.)_

 **o o o**

Sous la lumière du jour, les Montagnes de l'Ombre paraissaient moins terrifiantes. Seuls les nuages noirs qui les dominaient rappelaient aux corsaires que le Mordor s'étendait derrière leurs sommets.

Ëari se tenait sur la proue du Valima. Il profitait du vent étourdissant et de la douce fragrance qui s'élevait des cèdres, des cyprès et des mélèzes qui bordaient l'Anduin. Il ferma les yeux, et se laissa bercer par le mouvement hypnotique du navire. Depuis toujours, il aimait naviguer. Bien sûr il aimait la mer, mais ce qu'il appréciait plus que tout, c'était de pouvoir se perdre dans ses pensées.

A cet instant, Ëari pensait à sa mère. Il se demanda ce qu'Esra était en train de faire. Brodait-elle de nouveaux foulards ou se rendait-elle aux bains d'Umbar avec d'autres femmes ? Riait-elle avec Amran ou traversait-elle le quartier des épices ? Ëari pouvait presque sentir les odeurs du cumin et de l'encens, et les embruns de la mer sur sa peau. Il était à des centaines de milles de chez lui. Umbar, sa maison et sa mère lui manquaient.

Pourtant il avait choisi de se rendre à Minas Tirith, malgré les avertissements qu'il avait reçus. Ëari repensa à la jeune fille étrange qu'il avait rencontrée à Pelargir et qui s'était volatilisée comme la brume. Nombre d'événements étranges se succédaient dans la vie du capitaine. Il jeta un regard à sa ceinture et aperçut, au fond du petit sac qu'avait cousu Esra, le reflet lumineux de sa pierre. Ëari savait que cette pierre avait d'étranges pouvoirs et lui avait sauvé la mise à quelques reprises. Son cœur lui disait qu'elle aurait encore un rôle à jouer à l'avenir.

 **o o o**

 **\- Sauron s'apprête à attaquer la Cité de Minas Tirith.**

La voix de Gandalf résonnait dans la grande salle du château d'Or. Les frasques de la fête avaient été nettoyées au petit matin et les tables repoussées contre les murs. Des restes du banquet trônaient encore sur quelques-unes. Au centre de l'immense salle, un feu avait été allumé dans un brasier, et des volutes de fumée s'élevaient jusque dans les hauteurs de la charpente. Autour du foyer se tenaient Theoden et Eomer. Des cernes soulignaient leurs yeux, traces de leur courte nuit. Une servante vint apporter du bois pour le feu et, alors qu'elle repartait, lança un regard aguicheur à Eomer. Visiblement, le Rohir avait bien fêté son retour dans la cité.

Le Roi Theoden tenait conseil avec Gandalf. Les autres membres de la Communauté étaient également présents, ainsi qu'Andreth qui se tenait auprès de Legolas, dans l'ombre d'un pilier.

 **\- Sa défaite au Gouffre de Helm lui a montré une chose : l'héritier d'Elendil approche, poursuivit le Magicien Blanc. Les Hommes ne sont pas aussi faibles qu'il ne le supposait, ils ont encore de la bravoure et de la force pour le défier...**

Andreth n'écoutait que d'une oreille les paroles de Gandalf. Son esprit était ailleurs. Les images de la veille revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Elle osa jeter un regard en coin à Legolas et sentit la chaleur s'infiltrer dans tout son corps.

Derrière l'Elfe, se tenaient les Hobbits. Andreth remarqua que les deux Semi-Hommes semblaient gênés. Ils jouaient nerveusement avec leurs mains et évitaient de croiser les regards des autres, en particulier celui du Magicien. Cela faisait peu de temps qu'Andreth connaissait Merry et Pippin, mais cela lui avait suffi pour comprendre qu'ils étaient maladroits et avaient une fâcheuse tendance à se trouver non loin du danger, voire à le provoquer. A n'en pas douter, quelque chose s'était passé cette nuit.

 **\- … Sauron craint cela. Il ne prendra pas le risque de voir les peuples de la Terre du Milieu s'unir sous une même bannière. Il rasera Minas Tirith jusqu'à la dernière pierre plutôt que de voir le retour d'un roi sur le trône. Si les feux d'alarme du Gondor sont allumés, le Rohan doit se tenir prêt à entrer en guerre.** **\- Dites-moi, pourquoi devrions-nous courir au secours de ceux qui ne sont pas venus au notre ? Répliqua Theoden. Que devons-nous au Gondor ?  
**

 **\- Je vais y aller, intervint Aragorn. Ils doivent être prévenus !  
**

 **\- Ils le seront, lui répondit Gandalf.**

Le Magicien s'approcha alors du Rôdeur et lui parla plus doucement.

 **\- Vous vous rendrez à Minas Tirith par une autre route. Une route sur laquelle l'ennemi ne vous attendra pas.**

Gandalf se tourna à nouveau vers l'assemblée.

 **\- Comprenez ceci : les choses qui sont en mouvement ne peuvent être arrêtées, poursuivit-il avec gravité. Je vais aller à Minas Tirith...**

Le regard perçant du Magicien Blanc se posa alors sur Andreth puis sur Pippin.

 **\- … et je ne vais pas y aller seul.**

 **o o o**

Il régnait une joyeuse agitation dans les rues d'Edoras. Andreth traversait la cité en compagnie de Gandalf, Legolas et des Hobbits. Le soleil atteignait son zénith, et les Rohirrim commençaient à émerger du sommeil embrumé qui avait suivi la fête donnée au château. La vie reprenait lentement son court. De la fumée s'élevaient des forges et des fours à pain. Les habitants s'occupaient des chevaux et du bétail ou balayaient leurs maisons en sifflotant. Les enfants jouaient dans les rues, s'écartant au passage de la petite compagnie. Ce n'était pas habituel de voir un Magicien, un Elfe et deux Semi-Hommes dans leur cité.

 **\- Gandalf ! Criaient certains en le suivant gaiement.**

Le Magicien leur sourit et un léger filet incandescent apparut alors devant les enfants. Il flotta un instant dans l'air sous leurs regards émerveillées, puis explosa bruyamment et se déversa dans l'air en milliers de lumières rouges. Les enfants restèrent bouche-bée un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Gandalf poursuivit son chemin, son sourire avait laissé place à un air grave. Derrière lui, les Semi-Hommes devaient presque courir pour parvenir à suivre les grandes enjambées du Magicien Blanc.

 **\- De tous les Hobbits curieux, Peregrïn Touque, vous êtes le pire ! Allez, hâtez-vous !**

Andreth marchait silencieusement aux côtés de Legolas. Elle avait revêtu sa tenue de voyage que les servantes du château avaient pris soin de laver. A chacun de ses pas, son bras frôlait celui de l'Elfe et elle ne put retenir un sourire. Ils parvinrent bientôt, à la suite de Gandalf, dans les écuries royales.  
Hama, l'un des conseillers de Theoden, les accueillit chaleureusement. Gandalf guida les Hobbits jusqu'au dernier box des écuries d'où reluisait la robe blanche d'un grand cheval. Le Rohir guida alors Andreth et Legolas vers un autre box dans lequel se trouvait un cheval alezan.

 **\- Voici Nahar, annonça alors Hama. Le Roi Theoden vous en fait cadeau. C'est un cheval docile et rapide, il saura vous mener jusqu'en Gondor.**

 **\- Il n'y a pas de mot assez fort pour remercier votre Seigneur, répondit Andreth.**

Le Rohir s'éloigna et la jeune femme approcha doucement sa main du cheval. Elle lui caressa l'encolure en lui murmurant quelques mots rassurants.

 **\- Mae arad Nahar.** _(Bonjour Nahar)_

A côté d'elle, Legolas accrochait des provisions à la selle du cheval. Andreth se tourna vers lui.

 **\- Quand arriverons-nous à Minas Tirith ?**

Legolas baissa ses yeux vers elle. Il y avait dans ses iris une lueur de chagrin. Andreth n'eut besoin d'aucune explication.

 **\- Tu ne viens pa** **s, dit-elle de but en blanc.**

Ce n'était pas une question, mais plutôt un amer constat. Pourquoi la vie devait-elle être si cruelle envers Andreth ? A peine venait-elle d'enfin retrouver Legolas qu'à nouveau ils étaient séparés. Lorsqu'elle parla à nouveau, sa voix se brisa :

 **\- Je ne partirai pas sans toi.**

 **\- Tu dois partir, répliqua Legolas.**

Son ton était ferme, mais Andreth savait qu'il souffrait autant qu'elle.

 **\- Souviens-toi, le destin te conduit à Minas Tirith.**

 **\- Ce destin je n'en veux pas.**

 **\- Allons Andreth, la pressa soudain Gandalf.**

Legolas attrapa alors le visage d'Andreth en coupe. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front. Ses doigts se serrèrent autour des joues de la jeune femme, comme s'il voulait la garder auprès de lui. Lorsque sa bouche quitta sa peau, il colla son front au sien et lui dit des paroles que seule elle pouvait entendre :

 **\- Gîl síla na lû govaded meleth nîn. Nai tiruvantel ar varyuvantel i Valar tielyanna nu vilya.** _(_ _Une étoile brille sur l'heure de notre rencontre mon amour._ _Puissent les Valar te protéger sur ton chemin sous le ciel)_

Il aida ensuite Andreth à monter en selle. Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient humides mais elle s'efforça de ne pas pleurer. Leurs regards ne se lâchèrent pas.

 **\- Cours, Grispoil, dit alors Gandalf. Montres-nous ce que célérité veut dire !**

Le grand cheval releva la tête. Il frappa la terre de ses sabots et bondit en avant. Nahar s'engagea à sa suite.

Du haut des remparts d'Edoras, Legolas regarda pendant longtemps les silhouettes des cavaliers s'éloigner vers l'Est. Il resta jusqu'à ce que ses propres yeux d'Elfe ne furent plus capables de les distinguer.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

 _Avez-vous remarqué ? J'ai décidé d'arrêter de me lamenter sur le le peu de reviews reçues =) Évidement, ça ne m'empêchera pas de poster la suite. Alors que chacun agisse selon sa conscience !_

A la semaine prochaine **=)**


	27. III - Chapitre 25

_**Salut les chatons !**_

En lisant vos reviews, je suis ravie ! Ravie parce que je suis sure que les prochains chapitres vont vous surprendre _mouahaha_ !

 **mimi70** : Commençant à te connaître, je savais que ce petit rapprochement ne te plairait pas forcément **=)** et tu n'es pas une méchante lectrice pour autant _Haha_ !

 **MMSSR** : Je ne peux rien dire quand à la fin de cette histoire, si ce n'est qu'elle sera "réaliste" comme celle de l'Aube Bleue ou encore celle de Trouble Woman _\- enfin vous commencez à me connaitre **;)**_

 **LegolasKili** : Merci ! Concernant Legolas, voilà mon interprétation : dans son royaume, il avait quelques sentiments pour Andreth mais il n'en était pas forcément conscient, surement bridé par la peur de la réaction de Thranduil. Lorsqu'Andreth s'est enfuie avec Gollum, ses sentiments lui sont apparus clairement, et lorsqu'il l'a enfin retrouvée au Gouffre de Helm, il s'est rapprochée d'elle **=)**

 **Hinata des bois** : Tes désirs sont des ordres : un peu d'Elenna et d'Ëari dans ce nouveau chapitre ! je suis également enchantée que cette histoire te plaise toujours **;)**

.

Hinata avait remporté une question :

 **question :** On a tous vu que tu allais écrire une prochaine fic, peux-tu nous en dire un tout petit peu dessus ? ( du genre est-ce une suite ? est-ce que les héros seront toujours Eva et Barnes? est-ce qu'on verra un peu les autres avengers ? )

 **réponse :** Vous êtes en effet nombreux a avoir vu le mystérieux post publié sur _Trouble Woman_. Sans plus de suspens, je vous annonce que **Gun Woman** sera belle et bien une suite ! J'espère qu'ils vous ont manqué, car Eva et Barnes feront leur grand retour =) Cette histoire sera basée sur le prochain _Civil War,_ il y aura donc la présence d'autres Avengers que vous avez pu apercevoir dans le BONUS _(bonus qui fait également le lien entre les deux histoires)._ Étant donné que le film n'est pas encore sorti et étant donné que je vais travailler jours et nuits jusqu'au 28 Juin _(car un diplôme d'état d'architecte, ça se mérite_ ), je commencerai à l'écrire l'été prochain !

Cette semaine, la gagnante est ... **LegolasKili** !

.

Bonne lecture =p

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 :**

Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, Elenna avait toujours dormi avec Wulf, tout du moins lorsque les jumeaux se trouvaient sur le même campement. Dès leur naissance, ils avaient partagé le même berceau. En grandissant, ils étaient devenus fusionnels, partageant leurs premiers pas, leurs jeux, leurs découvertes du monde, et leur lit à la nuit tombée.

Le Roi Asulf et la Reine Hilda les regardaient avec attendrissement. D'ordinaire, avoir des jumeaux était une malédiction pour un roi. Des guerres d'héritage pouvaient éclater au sein de la fratrie et déchirer des royaumes. Mais ces conflits funestes étaient bien loin d'Elenna et Wulf. Ils grandirent en s'aimant d'un amour pur et profond que rien ne semblait pouvoir ébranler.

Lorsqu'Elenna saigna pour la première fois, son père lui fit cadeau de sa propre tente et il interdit aux jumeaux de dormir ensemble à nouveau. Mais personne ne pouvait faire entrave au frère et la sœur. La nuit, Elenna quittait discrètement sa tente pour rejoindre celle de Wulf. Elle se glissait silencieusement sous les couvertures et se collait contre le corps chaud de son frère. Ce dernier passait souvent son bras autour de la taille d'Elenna, et tous deux dormaient profondément l'un contre l'autre. Pendant plus de vingt-quatre années, ils avaient tout partagé et avaient été tout l'un pour l'autre.

A présent Elenna regardait le corps de Wulf disparaître dans le brasier de l'immense bûcher érigé au pied des montagnes, entourée de tous les gens de Fyrmarr. Les cendres s'envolaient vers le ciel et se confondaient avec les nuages gris. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme. Sa seule source de réconfort était que son frère n'avait que peu souffert avant de mourir.

Dorénavant Elenna était seule. Lorsque la nuit tomberait, alors qu'elle avait plus que tout besoin de réconfort, son lit resterait vide.

 **o o o**

Nahar était une bonne monture. Le cheval galopait depuis quatre jours aux côtés de Grispoil. Il ne montrait pas une once de fatigue, ce qui n'était pas le cas de sa cavalière. Andreth s'efforçait de garder les yeux ouverts, luttant contre le sommeil. Elle resserra sa prise autour des brides du cheval. Son esprit ne cessait de ressasser les événements de Minas Tirith. La jeune femme pouvait presque encore sentir les lèvres de Legolas sur les siennes. Malheureusement, ce souvenir était rapidement chassé par celui de la séparation déchirante avec l'Elfe dans les écuries d'Edoras. Andreth tentait de cacher au mieux sa peine mais l'amertume l'envahissait jour après jour.

Les cavaliers avaient pénétré en Gondor la veille. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le Sud, le froid hivernal se changea en un air plus doux qu'Andreth appréciait grandement. Les paysages se transformaient peu à peu. Les herbages laissèrent place à une végétation plus méridionale, faite d'herbes rares et d'arbustes odorants. Le lit d'un large fleuve apparut bientôt à l'Ouest.

Andreth cessa de contempler le paysage et reporta son attention devant elle. Elle regarda les pans du manteau blanc de Gandalf qui flottaient sous le vent et la vitesse. Pippin était assis devant lui et paraissait également fatigué par le voyage. Le Magicien Blanc ne leur avait accordé que de courtes pauses depuis leur départ d'Edoras, seulement quelques heures par nuit.

Les cavaliers gravirent une haute colline et s'arrêtèrent au sommet. Les yeux d'Andreth s'écarquillèrent et elle entendit vaguement le Hobbit s'émerveiller lui aussi.

 **\- Minas Tirith, annonça alors Gandalf. La Cité des Rois !**

Une plaine immense s'étendait devant eux, cernée à l'Est par des monts sombres et à l'Ouest par les Montagnes Blanches. Sur une avancée, comme sortant de la roche des montagnes, se trouvait une immense cité blanche. Elle était construite sur sept niveaux soutenus par de solides murs de pierre. Ceux-ci étaient si forts et si anciens qu'ils semblaient taillés par des géants dans l'ossature même de la terre. De nombreuses tours s'élevaient et ponctuaient la cité de pointes étincelantes. Un immense roc traversait Minas Tirith et se dressait jusqu'au niveau supérieur. Là, il était couronné de créneaux, de sorte que les gens de la citadelle pouvaient regarder du sommet l'ensemble de la cité et les plaines qui s'étendaient jusqu'à l'Anduin.

Le soleil, jusque-là caché par quelques nuages, rayonna sur Minas Tirith. Ses murs passèrent alors du gris au blanc, comme s'ils étaient faits de cristaux. Durant sa vie, Andreth avait vu de nombreux lieux d'une grande beauté, que ce soit le palais de Thranduil, la forêt de la Lorien ou encore le château d'Or de Meduseld, mais la beauté et la majesté qui émanaient de Minas Tirtih n'avait rien à leur envier.

Un grondement lointain retentit et Andreth cessa sa contemplation. Son regard se porta vers l'Est. Les Montagnes de l'Ombre s'étendaient à perte de vue. D'épais nuages les recouvraient et semblaient se rapprocher de Minas Tirirth. Andreth ressentit la même peur viscérale qui l'avait assaillie quelques jours auparavant lors de la fête d'Edoras. Le Mordor s'étendait, sombre et menaçant, par-delà les montagnes.

Les cavaliers ne s'attardèrent pas plus longtemps et reprirent leur route vers la Cité Blanche. Ils traversèrent rapidement la vaste plaine et parvinrent à la Porte Sud gardée par des soldats du Gondor. Andreth remarqua aussitôt l'arbre blanc tissé sur les surcots de leurs armures. Gandalf s'avança.

 **\- Mithrandir, le salua l'un d'eux avant de laisser les cavaliers pénétrer dans Minas Tirith. Puisse votre visite nous apporter espoir et chasser l'ombre de la Cité.**

 **\- L'ombre est sur vous, répondit Gandalf. Je dois m'entretenir avec le Seigneur Denethor.**

Une fois qu'elle eut franchi les lourdes portes de la cité, Andreth se sentit en sécurité. C'était une puissante citadelle et elle paraissait imprenable. Les bruits et les odeurs de la cité assaillirent la jeune femme. De nombreux Gondoriens s'affairaient dans les rues, les échoppes, ou encore les forges. Certains déchargeaient des charrettes de foin dans les greniers de la cité, d'autres vendaient des produits venus de régions plus au Sud, d'autres encore travaillaient sur le seuil de leurs maisons.

Gandalf mena Grispoil à travers la foule, et Andreth s'efforça de guider Nahar à sa suite. Les cavaliers empruntèrent une large route qui grimpait vers la citadelle et qui passait les portes séparant chacun des niveaux de Minas Tirith. Les sabots de leurs chevaux résonnaient sur les pavés. Leur passage piquait la curiosité des Gondoriens qui regardaient Gandalf et Andreth avec attention. Mais des trois cavaliers, ce fut Pippin qui provoqua l'étonnement des habitants.

Les cavaliers sortirent de l'ombre des rues en arrivant à la septième porte. Le soleil brillait sur les hauteurs de Minas Tirith et rayonnait sur ses murs lisses et ses piliers sculptés. La soudaine lumière éblouit un instant Andreth. Lorsque ses yeux s'y habituèrent, la jeune femme découvrit une vaste place circulaire au bout de laquelle se dressait une immense demeure à la blancheur immaculée. Sa façade était percée de nombreuses hautes fenêtres et sculptée de bas-reliefs et de statues.

Gandalf posa le pied à terre avant d'aider Pippin à descendre, et Andreth l'imita. Des gardes arrivèrent et entrainèrent leurs chevaux vers des écuries. Le magicien traversa rapidement l'immense cour pavée, suivi de près par ses deux compagnons de voyage. Une douce fontaine brillait sous la lumière du soleil, entourée de gazon verdoyant. Le cœur d'Andreth manqua un battement lorsqu'elle aperçut, prenant racines dans le bassin, un arbre d'une blancheur presque irréelle.

 **\- C'est l'arbre de mon rêve... murmura-t-elle à Gandalf.** **\- Oui, l'Arbre Blanc du Gondor, l'Arbre du Roi, répondit le Magicien.**

En s'approchant, Andreth découvrit que ses branches étaient stériles, aucune feuille ni même un bourgeon n'émergeait de l'écorce pâle. L'arbre était mort. La jeune femme ressentit une immense tristesse.

 **\- Toutefois le Seigneur Denethor n'est pas le roi, poursuivit Gandalf en arrivant devant les portes de la citadelle. Il n'est que l'Intendant, le gardien du trône.**

Le Magicien se tourna alors vers Andreth et Pippin et parla plus doucement afin que les gardes ne puissent l'entendre.

 **\- Écoutez attentivement: Le Seigneur Denethor est le père de Boromir, il n'est guère sage de lui apporter des nouvelles de la mort de son fils bien aimé. Et ne faites pas mention de Frodon, ou de l'Anneau. Et ne dites rien sur Aragorn ! En fait, il serait mieux que vous ne parliez pas du tout.**

Ils entrèrent alors dans une immense et longue salle. Elle était éclairée de part et d'autre par de profondes fenêtres sur les bas-côtés, au-delà des rangées de piliers de marbre noir qui soutenaient les hautes voûtes. Il n'y avait aucune tapisserie ni aucune décoration, seulement de hautes statues de pierre froide entre les piliers.  
A l'extrémité de la salle, sur une estrade précédée de nombreuses marches, se dressait un trône sur lequel était gravé un arbre surmonté d'une couronne d'étoiles. Le trône était vide. Mais au pied de l'estrade, il y avait un siège de pierre dans lequel était assis un homme vêtu de noir. Sa tête était baissée et ses longs cheveux grisonnants cachaient son visage. Il ne leva pas les yeux lorsque Gandalf, Pippin et Andreth s'avancèrent.

 **\- Salut à vous, Denethor fils d'Ecthelion, Seigneur et Intendant du Gondor, dit le Magicien, je suis venu vous apporter conseils et nouvelles en cette heure sombre.**

Denethor releva lentement les yeux et Andreth put voir son visage fier à la peau ivoire. Ses yeux sombres et profonds et ses traits étaient tordus par le chagrin et la colère.

 **\- Peut-être êtes-vous venu m'expliquer ceci ? Dit-il d'une voix grave et dévoilant un cor brisé. Peut-être êtes-vous venu pour me dire pourquoi mon fils est décédé ?**

Andreth sentit Pippin la frôler alors qu'il la dépassait et se présentait devant l'Intendant.

 **\- Boromir est mort pour nous sauver mon cousin et moi, annonça-t-il timidement. Il nous a défendu contre maints ennemis.**

Toute cette situation plongea Andreth dans une terrible gêne. Elle se sentait toute petite face à Denethor, dans cette immense salle.

 **\- Je vous offre mes services si humbles soient-ils, poursuivit le Hobbit. En paiement de cette dette.**

Denethor haussa les sourcils, tout aussi surpris que Gandalf et Andreth de la soudaine déclaration de Pippin.

 **\- Voici mon premier ordre à votre encontre : dites-moi comment vous vous êtes échappées alors que mon fils n'a pas pu, tout puissant qu'il était.  
**

 **\- Le plus puissant homme peut être tué d'une seule flèche, et Boromir fut percé de nombreux traits.**

Le Magicien Blanc, visiblement excédé par la décision du Hobbit, s'approcha et lui donna un léger coup de bâton.

 **\- Relevez-vous ! Mon Seigneur, vous pourrez prendre le temps de pleurer Boromir, mais pas tout de suite. La guerre est imminente. Et l'ennemi est déjà à votre porte. En tant qu'Intendant vous avez la charge de défendre cette Cité ! Où sont les armées du Gondor ? Vous avez encore des amis. Vous n'êtes pas seul dans cette bataille. Envoyez un message à Théoden du Rohan. Allumez les feux d'alarme !**

 **\- Vous vous croyez sage Mithrandir, répliqua froidement Denethor. Malgré toutes vos subtilités, vous n'avez pas de sagesse. Croyez-vous que les yeux de la Tour Blanche sont aveugles ? J'en ai vu plus que vous ne le savez. Avec votre main gauche vous voulez m'utiliser comme bouclier contre le Mordor. Et avec main droite vous cherchez à m'évincer ! Je sais qui chevauche aux cotés de Théoden du Rohan. Mes oreilles ont eu vent de cet Aragorn fils d'Arathorn. Et je le dis sans détour, je ne m'inclinerais pas devant ce Rôdeur du Nord dernier d'une lignée en haillons et depuis longtemps privée de sa seigneurie !**

 **\- Vous n'avez en aucun cas le pouvoir de refuser le retour du Roi, Intendant !**

 **\- Les rênes du Gondor sont à moi et à personne d'autre ! S'écria l'Intendant en se levant de son siège.**

 **\- Venez ! Ordonna Gandalf à ses compagnons avant de retourner vivement vers les portes.**

Andreth et Pippin échangèrent un regard perplexe avant de suivre le Magicien vers la cour.

 **\- Tout est devenu vaine ambition, maugréa Gandalf en traversant les jardins. Il se cache même derrière son chagrin !**

La colère du Magicien semblait se calmer peu à peu alors qu'il dépassait la fontaine et l'Arbre mort.

 **\- Cette Cité a tenu mille ans, poursuivit-il moins vivement. Et aujourd'hui à cause de la lubie d'un fou, elle va tomber. L'Arbre blanc, l'Arbre du Roi ne fleurira jamais.**

Les yeux d'Andreth caressèrent les branches sinueuses de l'arbre. Son cœur se serra à l'entente des mots de Gandalf. Elle sentit alors la présence familière du Silmaril contre son cœur.

 **\- Pourquoi le gardent-ils ? Demanda alors Pippin qui contemplait lui aussi l'Arbre.  
**

 **\- Ils le gardent parce qu'ils espèrent. Ils ont le pâle et faible espoir qu'il refleurira un jour, qu'un roi viendra et que cette Cité sera comme elle était, avant de tomber en ruine. L'ancienne sagesse de l'Ouest a été abandonnée. Les rois ont construits des tombes plus belles que les maisons des vivants, et chérissent le nom de leurs ancêtres plus que celui de leur fils. Des Seigneurs sans descendance sont assis dans de vieilles salles, méditant sur leur blason ; ou dans leurs hautes et froides tours, interrogeant les astres. Ainsi le peuple du Gondor courut à la ruine. La lignée royale échoua. L'Arbre Blanc se dessécha. Les rênes du Gondor furent confiées à de simples mortels.**

Les trois compagnons arrivèrent à l'extrémité des jardins. Ils s'appuyèrent sur le parapet et contemplèrent un instant l'immense cité qui s'étendait en contrebas. Un éclair retentit dans le lointain et attira leurs regards vers les Montagnes de l'Ombre.

 **\- Le Mordor... murmura Pippin.  
**

 **\- Oui c'est là qu'il s'étend. Cette Cité a toujours été à portée de son ombre.**

L'angoisse envahit à nouveau Andreth. Elle observa avec crainte les nuages noirs qui surplombaient le Mordor. Ils semblaient s'avancer vers Minas Tirtith, plongeant les plaines du Gondor dans la pénombre alors qu'il était à peine midi.

 **\- Une tempête approche, dit-elle alors.  
**

 **\- C'est loin d'être un phénomène naturel, répondit Gandalf. C'est un artifice mis en place par Sauron, une tourmente de fumée qu'il envoie avant son armée. Les Orques du Mordor n'aiment pas la lumière du jour, donc il couvre la face du soleil pour faciliter leur marche vers le Gondor. Lorsque l'ombre du Mordor atteindra la Cité, cela commencera.**

La déclaration du Magicien Blanc fut suivie par un long silence. Pippin finit par se racler la gorge.

 **\- Oui, Minas Tirith ! Très impressionnant ! Où irons-nous après ?  
**

 **\- Voyons, il est trop tard Pippin. Nous ne quitterons pas cette Cité. Les secours devront venir à nous.**

Les mains de Gandalf quittèrent la surface rugueuse du coin de l'œil, Andreth vit le Magicien se retourner vers la citadelle.

 **\- Ne laissez pas la peur vous assaillir, dit-il à l'encontre du Hobbit et de la jeune femme. Pour l'heure Pippin, j'ai besoin de votre aide.**

Les yeux gris du Magicien se braquèrent vers une haute tour de laquelle dépassaient de nombreuses buches.

 **o o o**

 **\- Qu'en penses-tu Elenna ?**

La jeune femme sursauta à l'entente de son nom. Ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant et l'intérieur d'une tente apparut devant ses yeux. Elle était assise autour d'une grande table ronde en compagnie des chefs de clans des Hommes Sauvages.

Elenna ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il se disait autour d'elle. Elle se sentait vide. Après l'enterrement, elle avait voulu disparaître. Courir jusqu'aux sommets des Monts Brumeux et s'élancer dans le vide. Depuis près d'une semaine, elle accomplissait cependant les gestes du quotidien, encore que sortir de son lit et poser le pied à terre lui semblait être un effort démesuré. Où qu'elle allait dans Fyrmarr, quoi qu'elle regardait, une image de Wulf l'assaillait. La seule compagnie qu'elle tolérait était celle de Racà. Auparavant c'était auprès de son frère qu'elle cherchait du réconfort. Son absence était désormais compensée par la présence du loup.

Elenna se racla la gorge, consciente que tous les regards des chefs de clans étaient braqués vers elle. Elle n'avait que vaguement écouté les conversations depuis le début du conseil.

 **\- Notre peuple connait depuis longtemps le prix de la guerre, se contenta-t-elle de dire.**

 **\- C'est pour cette raison que nous ne devons plus la faire, intervint Tankred. La moitié de mes soldats a perdu la vie au Gouffre de Helm.**

Ses yeux clairs croisèrent ceux embués d'Elenna. Le vieil homme s'était toujours montré sage dans ses conseils. C'était un ami de son père, et le Roi Asulf avait toujours tenu compte de son avis.

 **\- Cette guerre nous concerne aussi ! Répliqua le plus jeune des chefs de clans.**

 **\- Erik a raison, renchérit Astrid la guerrière. Beaucoup de nos hommes sont morts, mais les armées de Sauron ne s'arrêteront pas au Gondor. Elles seront bientôt à nos portes, que vous le vouliez ou non, et nombre des nôtres périront.**

Tankred s'apprêta à répliquer, mais une voix grave s'éleva au-dessus des autres. C'était Gunnar, le plus féroce combattant que comptait l'ensemble des Hommes Sauvages.

 **\- Le Roi Wulf est mort. C'est donc à Elenna de le remplacer légitimement et de prendre toute décision concernant cette guerre. Elle est la Reine des Hommes sauvages.**

 **o o o**

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures sur les plaines du Rohan. A quelques milles au sud d'Edoras, dans l'ombre des Montagnes Blanches, se trouvait Dunharrow. Cette colline était depuis longtemps un refuge des Rohirrim. D'ordinaire, elle était déserte et paisible. A présent, de nombreuses tentes étaient installées au sommet, contre la falaise sombre des montagnes. Mais ce n'était rien comparé aux centaines de tentes qui s'étendaient à perte de vue dans la vallée de Harrowdale en contrebas.

Une faille sombre venait rompre la monotonie de la paroi rocheuse. Une route quittait la colline et s'y enfonçait. Elle menait à Dimholt, la Porte sous la Montagne. Dans le campement, les hommes étaient silencieux et les chevaux agités. Une étrange magie semblait régner en ce lieu et tous craignaient la montagne. C'est pourtant vers cette route que se dirigeait d'un pas décidé une silhouette à travers la nuit.

 **\- Où comptez-vous donc aller ? Retentit alors une voix rauque derrière elle.**

Aragorn se retourna et découvrit que Gimli et Legolas l'avaient rejoint.

 **\- Pas cette fois, répondit le Rôdeur. Cette fois vous restez, Gimli.  
**

 **\- Ignorez-vous tout de l'opiniâtreté des Nains ? Répliqua l'Elfe.  
**

 **\- Il va falloir l'accepter, ajouta le Nain. Nous venons avec vous, l'ami.**

Tous les trois s'enfoncèrent donc dans l'ombre de la route de la montagne. Quelques Rohirrim qui montaient la garde les aperçurent et prirent peur. Leurs voix s'élevèrent dans le campement, tirant les soldats du sommeil.

 **\- Que se passe-t-il ? Où vont-t-ils ?**

 **\- Seigneur Aragorn ! Il part la veille de la bataille.  
**

 **\- Il s'en va parce qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir...**

 **\- Il part parce qu'il doit partir, répliqua une voix grave derrière eux.**

Les Rohirrim se retournèrent et s'inclinèrent au passage du Roi Theoden qui venait de sortir de sa tente.

 **\- Trop peu sont venus, murmura Gamelin, l'un de ses proches conseillers. Nous ne vaincrons pas les armées du Mordor.  
**

 **\- Non, en effet, répondit Theoden.**

Il se tourna vers les Rohirrim et poursuivit d'un ton ferme :

 **\- Mais nous irons tous au combat, quoi qu'il en soit !**

 **o o o**

Une nuit sombre était tombée sur Minas Tirith, dissimulant la blancheur étincelante de ses murs. Gandalf, Andreth et Pippin avaient été conduits dans les appartements de la citadelle. La pièce était vaste et aérée. Elle était peu meublée, il n'y avait qu'une petite table et des chaises, mais des deux côtés il y avait des alcôves fermées de rideaux dans lesquelles se trouvaient de bons lits et des bassines pour se laver. De grandes arcades laissaient entrer la brise fraiche de la nuit. A l'intérieur, Pippin enfilait la petite armure que Denethor lui avait fait offert.

Depuis le balcon, Andreth observait la cité endormie. Elle entendait vaguement la voix du Hobbit provenir des appartements :

 **\- J'imagine qu'il s'agit d'un titre honorifique... Enfin ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que je me batte ? Pas vrai ?  
**

 **\- Vous êtes au service de l'Intendant dorénavant, répliqua Gandalf qui fumait sa pipe aux côtés d'Andreth. Vous devez faire ce qu'il vous ordonne…Touque, ridicule hobbit, se moqua doucement le Magicien en expirant une longue bouffée de fumée. Garde de la Citadelle...**

Andreth restait silencieuse. Ses yeux étaient rivés vers le ciel. Il était voilé d'épais nuages qui recouvraient le Gondor d'une obscurité inquiétante. Les mots de la prophétie lui revinrent en tête.

 _Dans l'ombre les Ténèbres renaitront,_

 _Les étoiles disparaitront..._

 **\- Il n'y a plus d'étoile, murmura-t-elle.  
**

 **\- Oui, répondit Gandalf en lui lançant un regard entendu. L'heure est venue.**

 _...Et de par le monde les guerres entre les peuples surgiront._

Un léger bruissement troubla Andreth dans ses pensées et elle vit apparaître Pippin aux côtés du Magicien.

 **\- C'est si tranquille... dit le Hobbit en s'appuyant au parapet.  
**

 **\- Oui, c'est ce qu'on appelle le calme avant la tempête, répondit Gandalf.  
**

 **\- Je ne veux pas aller me battre, mais être dans l'attente d'une bataille à laquelle je ne peux échapper c'est encore pire. Y-a-t-il de l'espoir, Gandalf ?**

Andreth resta elle aussi suspendue aux lèvres du Magicien, attendant sa prochaine réponse.

Andreth salua le Hobbit et se détourna rapidement car les larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. La douleur de son cœur était insupportable. Son trouble n'échappa pas à Gandalf. Celui-ci s'approcha silencieusement et regarda lui aussi les silhouettes sinistres des Montagnes de l'Ombre. Le chagrin d'Andreth était trop lourd à porter, et même la lumière du Silmaril ne semblait pouvoir l'étancher.

 **\- Je suis tiraillée jour après jour depuis notre départ d'Edoras, murmura-t-elle. Ma raison m'a guidée à Minas Tirith, pourtant mon cœur est resté auprès de Legolas. Pourquoi cette blessure doit-elle arriver ici et maintenant ? Pourquoi devrions-nous nous aimer alors que nos destins sont différents ? Je souhaiterais ne jamais l'avoir rencontré.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas de paroles de guérison pour de telles pensées, Andreth, répondit le Magicien. L'amour que vous avez connu n'est-il d'aucune valeur, même maintenant ? Rejetez au loin cette pensée qui provient des Ténèbres.**

Andreth osa enfin croiser le regard de Gandalf. Il y avait dans ses yeux gris une lueur bienveillante.

 **\- Les années sont longues depuis que Legolas et vous vous êtes rencontrés, vous étiez alors une enfant, poursuivit le Magicien Blanc.**

 **\- L'âge qui ne le touche pas a déjà fait de moi une femme. J'étais jeune et lui aussi, à présent j'ai grandi, et il est toujours jeune.**

 **\- Hélas ! C'est l'amertume qui découle de vos mots. Si je pouvais prononcer quelques paroles de réconfort...**

 **\- Je n'ai pas demandé de réconfort, répliqua sèchement Andreth.**

La main ridée du Magicien Blanc se posa sur la sienne et la serra doucement.

 **\- Legolas vous aime, dit-il avec conviction. Par égard pour vous, il ne demandera jamais la main d'aucune femme de sa propre espèce, mais vivra seul jusqu'à la fin, se rappelant vos journées sur les collines de la forêt.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas suivie ? Nous nous étions à peine retrouvés...**

 **\- C'est un temps de guerre Andreth, la coupa Gandalf. En de tels jours les Elfes ne se marient ni n'ont d'enfants. Si le cœur de Legolas avait décidé, il aurait souhaité vous emporter au loin, abandonnant sa parenté.**

A présent, Andreth pleurait à chaudes larmes. Les paroles de Gandalf lui apportaient du réconfort autant qu'elles la faisaient souffrir.

 **\- Pour une année, un mois, un jour passé auprès de lui, j'aurais tout donné.**

 **\- Cela il le sait, répondit Gandalf.**

 **\- Je ne l'aurais pas dérangé, une fois ma courte jeunesse passée, je serais partie...**

 **\- Legolas serait resté à vos côtés pour vous soutenir. La vie et l'amour des Elfes reposent grandement sur le souvenir. Ils préfèrent un souvenir qui est beau mais inachevé à un autre qui continue vers une fin douloureuse. Legolas se souviendra de vous à jamais.**

 **o o o**

De légers coups furent frappés à la porte de la cabine du Valima. A l'intérieur, Ëari réfléchissait à son plan. Le navire ne pourrait rejoindre le reste de la flotte au risque que son équipage soit condamné à mort pour trahison, et devrait donc rester à une distance raisonnable. La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit en grand et laissa apparaitre un corsaire à l'expression paniquée :

 **\- Capitaine ! Vous devriez venir voir...**

Aussitôt la chaise d'Ëari crissa sur le sol et le jeune homme sortit sur le pont principal. Une légère odeur de brulé flottait dans l'air. Plusieurs hommes se tenaient à la proue du navire et regardaient vers l'horizon. Ëari les rejoignit et perçut alors une épaisse fumée noire s'élever vers le ciel bleu en amont de l'Anduin. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit.

 **\- Khaleel, indiqua-t-il à son ami. Monte à la vigie.**

Le corsaire s'exécuta et se hissa lestement au sommet du grand mât.

 **\- J'aperçois des navires d'Umbar ! Cria-t-il à l'équipage. Certains sont coulés et d'autres en flammes !**

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un silence pesant. La flotte était attaquée. Tous les corsaires restèrent suspendus aux lèvres du capitaine, attendant sa prochaine décision. Ëari se racla la gorge.

 **\- Aux armes ! Cria-t-il. Rejoignez vos postes !**

Les Haradrim s'activèrent sur le pont tandis que le capitaine gagnait la barre du Valima. Peu à peu, le navire se transforma en un vaisseau de guerre

 **\- Hissez les voiles ! Criait Nabil à l'équipage. Archers en position !**

Le vent gonfla la grande voile et les corsaires plongèrent leurs rames dans le fleuve. Le navire prit de la vitesse. Bientôt, l'eau se teinta d'une couleur rouge sombre. Les corsaires aperçurent les premiers corps dériver au gré du courant. La fumée des incendies devint plus épaisse et voila le ciel.

Le Valima s'enfonça dans la pénombre et parvint au premier vaisseau en flamme. Il n'y avait aucun survivant à son bord, ni aucun ennemi en vue. La flotte avait dû subir une terrible attaque. Le navire continua de remonter le fleuve. Trois autres embarcations étaient détruites et le reste de la flotte avait disparu. Les hommes d'équipage entendirent des plaintes déchirantes résonner au loin. A travers les vapes de fumée, ils aperçurent alors, sur les rivages, plusieurs Haradrim fuirent en courant vers le Sud alors que d'autres sortaient encore des eaux. Beaucoup étaient blessés et semblaient hagards.

 **\- Jetez l'ancre ! Ordonna alors Ëari.**

Le Valima fut stoppé dans sa rapide progression, et les corsaires, menés par le capitaine, montèrent dans les chaloupes. Ils ramèrent jusqu'à la berge Est, évitant les noyés et secourant les blessés.

 **\- L'armée des Morts... murmuraient certains. Les spectres sont sur nous... Ils se sont emparés de la flotte...**

Lorsqu'il posa le pied sur la terre ferme, Ëari aperçut une quinzaine de soldats qui s'attroupaient autour d'un homme. Ce dernier portait une longue cape rouge et hurlait contre les soldats qui fuyaient, les menaçant et les maudissant. Ëari n'eut pas besoin de voir son visage pour deviner qu'il s'agissait du prince Carnistir. Autour de lui, les Haradrim se retournèrent et contemplèrent les nouveaux arrivants. Dans sa fureur, Carnistir n'y avait pas encore prêté attention.

Réunissant son courage, Ëari s'avança, suivi de son Second puis du reste de l'équipage qui n'était pas en train de secourir les blessés. Lorsque le prince se retourna, un frisson de peur traversa le capitaine du Valima. Malgré tout, il ne détourna pas les yeux et poursuivit son avancée.

 **\- Traitres ! Hurla alors Carnistir qui bouillonnait de rage.**

Autour de lui, ces gardes dégainèrent leurs épées. Aussitôt, les corsaires du Valima en firent de même, prêts à riposter. Ils étaient trois fois plus nombreux et viendraient rapidement à bout des gardes du prince. Ëari leva alors la main en signe d' prince dégaina son épée en l'ignorant, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux.

 **\- Je vous condamne tous à mort ! Déclara-t-il froidement.**

 **\- Majesté, répliqua Ëari, un équipage ne peut être tenu coupable d'une décision prise par son capitaine.**

Le prince s'apprêtait à s'avancer vers lui, mais une main se pressa sur son épaule. Carnistir se retourna vers un homme âgé. C'était un général, aux vues de ses nombreuses décorations militaires.

 **\- Carnistir, dit-il alors. Si ces hommes n'avaient pas bravé votre autorité, nous serions à présent sans arme et sans navire, à des milles d'Umbar ou du Mordor. Si vous le tuez, ses hommes d'équipage voudront le venger.**

Le prince toisa Eäri, clairement avide de faire couler son sang. Mais le conseil de son général finit par le raisonner et il rengaina son épée.

 **\- Vous ne serez pas tenus coupables pour vos actes, déclara-t-il à l'équipage. Je prends le commandement de votre navire.**

Les gardes du prince commencèrent à se diriger vers le Valima.

 **\- Quant au capitaine, poursuivit Carnistir, mettez-le aux fers !**

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Dans ce chapitre, ma plus grande source d'inspiration pour créer le personnage d'Andreth apparait clairement aux puristes. Elle est en effet basée sur une femme du même nom ayant vécu au Premier Age. Pour les intéressés, voici un bref résumé de son histoire :

Andreth était une amie des Elfes. Elle était également amoureuse de Aegnor, le frère de Finrod, un seigneur Elfe. Aegnor partageait ses sentiments mais il partit à la guerre. Andreth eut alors une célèbre discussion avec le Seigneur Finrod sur l'immortalité et l'amour des Elfes, retranscrite dans l' _Athrabeth Finrod ah Andreth_.

Dans mon chapitre, la discussion entre Andreth et Gandalf s'en est très largement inspirée **=)** _Voilà voilà !_


	28. III - Chapitre 26

_**Yo**_ tout le monde !

 **mimi70** : et oui, j'aime faire grimper le suspens concernant la "rencontre" de nos trois amis **=)** 2 minutes c'est déjà énorme _haha_ !

 **MMSSR** : je comprends ton point de vue sur l'aspect _"brouillon"_. L'intrigue se recentre sur celle des livres et beaucoup d'événements s'enchainent, ce qui explique les nombreux points de vues _(j'avoue également avoir beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire, et du coup perdre en finesse)_. Et non, réaliste ne veut pas dire malheureuse !

 **lulu406** : salut lulu et bienvenue ! Tout d'abord merci d'avoir lu Trouble Woman **=)** et je suis ravie que cette nouvelle fanfiction te plaise. Concernant Thranduil, en réalité il lance des soldats à la poursuite de Gollum et d'Andreth, mais ils ne suivent que la trace de Gollum jusqu'aux cavernes de la Moria, ayant perdu la piste d'Andreth ;)

 **Hinata des bois** : En effet ça ne doit pas être facile de fréquenter un Elfe, personnellement je deviendrai vite jalouse de mon mec s'il avait des cheveux parfaits et si peu de pilosité _haha_ !

 **Blue sky** : merci beaucoup, ravie de te revoir par ici **=)**

.

 _ **LegolasKili** _ n'ayant pas posté de question, j'ai choisi de répondre à une question redondante ces derniers temps **=)**

 _MMSSR_ : Au fait ! Ma joie de voir que Trouble Woman allait avoir une suite m'a fait oublier un petit détail... tu ne devais pas faire une fic sur Loki juste après celle des Enfants de la Lune ?

 _Hinata_ : merci à MMSSR pour la fameuse question de la fic Loki !

 _réponse_ : Rien ne vous échappe chères lectrices **=)** N'ayez crainte, fanfiction sur Loki il y aura !

 _(LegolasKili si tu passes par là, tu as toujours une question)_

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 :**

Au fond de la cale du Valima, dans une pièce où se trouvaient d'ordinaire les vivres de l'équipage, attendait Eäri. Les navires d'Umbar n'étaient pas conçus pour retenir des prisonniers, car il n'était pas dans l'habitude des Haradrim de garder en vie leurs ennemis. Pour l'occasion, la réserve avait donc était débarrassée des derniers sacs et tonneaux de nourriture. La pièce n'était pas close, mais simplement séparée du reste de la cale par une solide grille. Un soldat de Carnistir montait la garde et s'assurait qu'aucun homme d'équipage ne s'approchait de leur ancien capitaine.

Les heures semblaient interminables pour Ëari. Il avait parcouru sa petite cellule d'un bout à l'autre, compté les lattes de bois de la coque, observé le léger mouvement du navire agité par le courant de l'Anduin. A présent, il patientait assis à même le sol, au milieu des traces de farine laissées par les sacs déplacés.

Quelqu'un se racla tout à coup la gorge, signifiant sa présence. Ëari leva les yeux et découvrit avec surprise Carnistir qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la grille. Il était vêtu de simples vêtements, mais même sans son armure, il se dégageait de lui une impression de puissance et de noblesse. La faible lumière qui parvenait dans lacale se reflétait sur les perles d'or qu'il portait dans sa barbe et ses cheveux noirs.

Passé son instant d'étonnement, Eäri s'empressa de se lever et s'inclina devant le prince d'Umbar. Celui-ci se tourna alors vers le garde.

 **\- Ouvrez la porte et laissez-nous, indiqua-t-il d'une voix froide d'où transperçait l'autorité.**

Le garde s'exécuta. La grille grinça sur ses gonds et Carnistir pénétra à l'intérieur de la réserve. Il fit le tour de la cellule en inspectant les moindres détails, les mains dans le dos. Lorsque le garde eut disparu dans l'escalier, sa voix résonna à nouveau :

 **\- Mon père n'était pas là le jour de ma naissance. La souffrance de ma mère a duré des heures et pourtant il n'est pas venu. Sais-tu où il se trouvait ?**

Ëari secoua la tête, intrigué par la soudaine conversation du prince.

 **\- Avec Esra.**

Prononcé par Carnistir, le prénom de la mère d'Eäri semblait sale et indigne. Le jeune homme serra ses poings et contint sa rage du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

 **\- Avec elle, à boire et à baiser, poursuivit le prince, alors que ma mère me mettait au monde. Lorsqu'il est rentré complètement ivre au palais, elle était déjà morte. Il ne m'a pas adressé un regard.**

Ëari déglutit, gêné, et continua d'écouter en silence.

 **\- Père aurait préféré que nos places soient échangées. Que tu sois son héritier et moi le bâtard. Je n'ai jamais été à la hauteur à ses yeux. Il m'a transmis ses savoirs et m'a donné une éducation militaire, mais pas son amour. Il le réservait à ta mère et toi.**

Le masque de Carnistir s'écaillait. Ëari eut soudain l'impression de faire face à un enfant malheureux, et non plus à un chef de guerre cruel et impitoyable. Mais le prince reprit rapidement sa contenance.

 **\- Mais dès l'aube, cela va changer, dit-il d'une voix plus assurée. Carnistir d'Umbar va enfin pouvoir s'illustrer dans la bataille des champs du Pelennor et devenir le digne héritier du Roi.**

En disant cela, il leva les yeux vers les hauteurs de la cale, s'imaginant déjà victorieux. Lorsque son regard sombre croisa à nouveau celui d'Ëari, il y brillait un éclat décidé.

 **\- Tu as bravé mes ordres pour pouvoir te battre avec honneur. Comme tu le souhaitais, tu seras demain sur le champ de bataille, annonça-t-il froidement. En première ligne.**

 **o o o**

Andreth fut réveillée par les cris de panique qui montaient depuis la cité. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fut étonnée de découvrir que sa chambre était encore plongée dans l'obscurité. Pourtant, les cloches de la citadelle sonnaient au loin le nouveau jour.

Alertée par les hurlements de plus en plus audibles, la jeune femme quitta les couvertures chaudes et s'habilla rapidement. Tout en nouant les lacets de sa tunique, elle sortit sur le balcon. Le ciel était empli de nuages sombres que les rayons du soleil ne parvenaient pas à percer. L'obscurité pesait sur les champs de Pelennor, sur Mina Tirith et sur le cœur d'Andreth.

A quelques milles, des fumées sombres s'élevaient d'Osgiliath et se mêlaient aux nuages. Des feux lointains luisaient par-delà les ruines et semblaient avancer vers les plaines. L'Ennemi avait donc remporté le passage de l'Anduin, constata Andreth avec amertume et inquiétude. En se penchant par-dessus le parapet, elle repéra quelques chevaux qui galopaient vers les portes de Minas Tirith. Un cavalier gisait sur la selle de l'un d'eux, objet des cris paniqués des habitants de la cité.

Alors qu'elle traversait les couloirs de la citadelle dans l'espoir de trouver Gandalf, Andreth croisa de nombreux gardes et gens du Gondor. Les mauvaises nouvelles ne tardèrent pas à atteindre ses oreilles.

 **\- Il n'y a aucune nouvelles de Rohirrim, murmuraient certains. Le Rohan ne viendra plus.**

Andreth quitta les murs de la citadelle et déboucha sur les jardins. Contrairement à sa première visite, l'endroit n'était pas calme. Il grouillait de soldats, de nobles et de domestiques. Un attroupement se formait près des écuries. Intriguée, Andreth traversa les carrés enherbés et se rapprocha de la foule. Elle reconnut rapidement la petite silhouette de Pippin qui se tenait auprès de celle grande et sombre de Denethor. Les regards du Semi-Homme et de l'Intendant étaient rivés vers des gardes qui arrivaient des niveaux inférieurs de la cité. Ils portaient un brancard dans lequel gisait un corps immobile.

 **\- Faramir ! S'écria Denethor en reconnaissant son fils.**  
Il se rua vers le brancard puis attrapa la main du Capitaine du Gondor. Mais ce dernier ne répondit pas. Son visage était pâle, tâché de sang, de poussière et de sueur. **  
**

**\- Ma lignée s'est éteinte ! S'écria l'Intendant. Le Rohan nous a abandonné. Théoden m'a trahi...**

La haine transperçait de sa voix grave. Denethor quitta son fils des yeux et se tourna vers la foule. Une lueur de folie traversa ses yeux.

 **\- Abandonnez vos postes ! Fuyez ! Fuyez pour vos vies !**

Un vent de panique s'empara des gens qui l'entouraient. Des dames crièrent de peur, et des soldats se regardèrent avec hésitation. Mais avant que la folie de l'Intendant ne se propagea aux Gondoriens, une silhouette blanche apparut dans les jardins. Elle fondit sur Denethor. D'un coup de bâton sec sur la tête, Gandalf assomma l'Intendant devant les regards médusés de la foule. Denethor s'écroula lourdement sur le sol pavé. Alors que des domestiques se ruaient sur lui pour le transporter avec Faramir vers la citadelle, le Magicien Blanc se tourna vers les soldats. **  
**

**\- Préparez-vous à vous battre ! Ordonna-t-il. Retournez à vos postes et défendez la cité !**

Gandalf s'apprêta à gagner les remparts lorsqu'il sembla prendre conscience de la présence de Pippin et d'Andreth.

\- **Souhaitez-vous que je vous accompagne ? Demanda le Hobbit.**

Un léger sourire illumina le visage du Magicien pendant un court instant avant qu'il ne reprit un air grave.

 **\- Non Pippin, répondit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule. Votre place est auprès de Denethor. Surveillez-le, car je crains qu'à son réveil, l'Intendant ne soit pas dans de meilleures dispositions. Andreth, vous resterez également dans les murs de la Citadelle. Vous y serez tous les deux en sécurité... pour le moment, rajouta-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.**

 **o o o**

A des centaines de milles plus au Nord, une autre bataille était sur le point d'éclater. La Forêt Noire, d'ordinaire plongée dans un silence surnaturel, grouillait de bruissements et de cris lugubres. Le pâle soleil hivernal brillait au-dessus des immenses bois, mais ses rayons ne parvenaient pas à transpercer les cimes des arbres. Les branches entremêlées projetaient des ombres lugubres et menaçantes sur le sol tapis d'humus.

Une forme furtive traversa soudain un sentier, faisant voler les feuilles mortes sous son passage. Douze énormes lapins gris tiraient un traineau léger, courant à toute allure. A bord, Radagast le Brun était inquiet. Il tenait fermement son bâton et lançait de temps à autre un regard derrière lui. Des formes grouillaient dans les cimes des arbres alors que des lueurs lointaines de torches vacillaient entre leurs troncs. Les Orcs et les Araignées se rapprochaient dangereusement.

Radagast reporta son attention devant lui et guida le traineau vers le Nord de la forêt, serpentant entre les arbres et leurs racines saillantes. L'air était moite et étouffant, chargé d'ombres et de menaces. Le Magicien finit par entendre le bruit familier d'une rivière.

Les bois finirent par se clairsemer et le convoi déboucha dans une clairière. Radagast tira sur les rênes. Les lapins stoppèrent vivement leur course, et le traineau s'arrêta à quelques centimètres à peine d'un profond ravin dans lequel coulait une rivière claire. De l'autre côté du fossé, dans la paroi rocheuse de la falaise, se dessinaient les murs du palais de Thranduil. A quelques mètres du traineau, un pont de pierre conduisait à d'immenses portes. Ragadast ne perdit pas temps et mena son traineau vers les portes. Les vantaux de pierre sculptés s'ouvrirent comme par magie et le Magicien pénétra lentement dans les cavernes. Après s'être présenté aux gardes, Radagast obtint rapidement une audience auprès du Roi des Elfes.

Du haut de son trône, Thranduil arborait un visage fermé. Il tenait son visage d'une main nonchalante tout en écoutant l'annonce du Magicien Brun.

 **\- Roi Thranduil, le salua ce dernier, l'Ennemi est proche. Dol Guldur s'est vidée, les Orcs et les Araignées s'apprêtent à attaquer votre Royaume.**

En entendant ces mots, le Roi souleva ses paupières, révélant ses yeux perçants. Puis sa voix claire et froide retentit dans toute la caverne :

 **\- Pensez-vous que j'ignore ce qu'il se trame dans cette Forêt ? Je peux ressentir le mouvement de chaque feuille qui ondule sous le vent, de chaque être qui y vit. Je sais que les armées de Dol Guldur marchent vers le Nord, et je devine que là n'est pas la principale raison de votre venue.**

 **\- Une partie des armées se dirigent vers la Lorien, répondit Radagast.**

Un rire cristallin s'échappa des lèvres de Thranduil. C'était là un son mélodieux, mais le Magicien perçut nettement le sarcasme qui s'y dissimulait.

 **\- Aucun peuple de la Terre du Milieu ne se soucie du sort du mien. Nous, Elfes Sylvains, nous avons appris à ne compter que sur nous-même bien que j'accepte encore de prêter oreille aux Magiciens. Mon armée est prête et écrasera les ennemis qui se présenteront aux portes de ce Royaume, bien que cette bataille sera difficile à mener étant donné que mon plus cher atout a disparu.**

Les pensées du Magicien Brun se dirigèrent aussitôt vers Andreth et son étrange pierre.

 **\- Oui Radagast, reprit le roi. Je n'ignore pas que vous avez aidé l'enfant à fuir avec le Silmaril...**

 **\- Le destin d'Andreth n'était pas de rester prisonnière de vos murs ! Répliqua Radagast en resserrant sa prise autour de son bâton. Non, il se joue à présent à Minas Tirith, dans une bataille dont le dénouement m'est encore inconnu...**

 **o o o**

Les heures semblaient interminables pour tous les gens de Minas Tirith. Lorsque midi sonna, la plaine était noire des armées de Sauron. Les champs de Pelennor grouillaient de milliers d'Orcs qui s'avançaient en régiments ordonnés. La cité fut assiégée sans que les Gondoriens ne puissent rien y changer. Du haut des remparts, ils observaient, impuissants, les Orcs qui s'approchaient. Mais le courage n'avait pas encore abandonné les Hommes, car l'enceinte de Minas Tirith était d'une grande hauteur et imprenable par le fer ou par le feu.

Lorsque les armées de l'Ennemi eurent encerclé Minas Tirith, elles s'arrêtèrent et un silence pesant s'installa. A l'intérieur de la cité, les Hommes retenaient leur souffle. Pas un soldat n'osait parler, pas un enfant ne pleurait, pas un cheval ne hennissait. Un grondement sourd s'éleva finalement des rangées d'Orcs. Bientôt, les Gondoriens entendirent plus nettement leurs chants de guerre en Parler Noir. C'est alors qu'apparurent, au milieu des régiments sombres, de hautes tours de bois et de grandes catapultes. Les lourds engins étaient tirés par d'immenses trolls.

Dès que les catapultes furent installées, elles commencèrent, accompagnées des hurlements rauques des Orcs, à lancer des projectiles. Depuis ses appartements, Andreth regarda avec craintes les énormes blocs de pierre s'élever dans les airs et passer au-dessus des remparts avant de s'écraser dans des bruits sourds à l'intérieur du premier cercle de Minas Tirith.

Bientôt, des incendies se déclarèrent de part et d'autre de la cité. Les hommes disponibles s'affairaient à les éteindre tandis que les soldats maintenaient leur position. Les catapultes du Gondor répliquèrent tandis que des soldats envoyaient des salves de flèches sur les premières lignes de l'armée de Sauron. Mais à peine les Orcs étaient-ils à terre que d'autres les remplaçaient.

Lorsque les catapultes ennemies répliquèrent, Andreth aperçut de plus petits projectiles atterrirent dans les murs de la cité. Contrairement aux précédents, ils ne brulèrent pas. Des cris de terreur ne tardèrent pas à s'élever, ils glacèrent le sang d'Andreth. L'Ennemi projetait dans toute la cité les têtes des soldats tombés à Osgiliath et une peur viscérale s'empara des Gondoriens...

Gandalf avait pris les rênes de la bataille. Il parcourait les remparts, donnant des ordres aux soldats, armé de son bâton et de son épée elfique. Lors de son passage, les Gondoriens reprenaient courage.

 **\- Andreth...**

Aussitôt, ses yeux s'ouvrirent. La jeune femme se redressa et jeta des regards de part et d'autre en tendant l'oreille. Mais la pièce était déserte et seuls les bruits de la bataille résonnaient depuis la cité en contrebas. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Andreth secoua la tête et s'apprêta à replonger dans le sommeil, lorsque la voix résonna à nouveau dans son esprit. Elle sonnait comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de la jeune femme avant de s'accentuer, répétant son prénom plus vivement.

Une sensation étrange s'empara alors d'Andreth. Elle ressentit soudain le besoin urgent de quitter ses appartements. Elle parcourut d'un pas hagard les couloirs déserts, franchit une porte et déboucha à l'extérieur. Le vent lui fouetta le visage, la sortant de sa torpeur et la ramenant un instant à la réalité. Les bruits de la guerre et les cris se rapprochaient. Bientôt Minas Tirith serait perdue. Andreth chancela d'indécision et de peur, mais la voix dans sa tête était trop forte. Elle ne put lutter bien longtemps et se laissa guider à travers les jardins de la citadelle.

Inconsciente du monde extérieur, elle s'approcha de l'Arbre Blanc, comme hypnotisée. Elle s'arrêta près de ses racines desséchées. Les bruits de la bataille en contrebas ne parvenaient presque plus à ses oreilles. La voix cessa et tout devint silencieux. Andreth s'agenouilla au pied de l'Arbre. Un son léger résonna tout à coup. Ses yeux balayèrent les branches blanches et sinueuses et virent que des gouttes d'eau glissaient de l'écorce et tombaient dans le bassin. La surface de l'eau était sombre, reflétant les nuages noirs qui flottaient au-dessus de Minas Tirith. Andreth ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'eau. Ses doigts fins l'effleurèrent, créant une légère onde à la surface.

Une chaleur piquante enflamma tout à coup sa poitrine. Elle provenait du Silmaril. La pierre s'illumina lentement et sa puissance sembla traverser le corps d'Andreth. Sa lumière se diffusa sur sa peau, jusqu'au bout de ses doigts qui étaient toujours plongés dans l'eau froide de la fontaine. D'ordinaire, la jeune femme aurait pris peur, mais en cet instant, elle ne ressentait aucune crainte. L'eau devint bientôt aussi lumineuse que le Simaril. C'est alors que la voix retentit à nouveau.

 **\- Andreth, Egor ú-erin le devi en... Rang ail le iestannen... Lû ail le tegin na hen.** _(Andreth, nous sommes venus de si loin... A chaque pas nous te soutenons... A chaque moment nous te guidons.)_

La lumière se diffusa jusqu'aux racines desséchées de l'Arbre. Celles-ci semblèrent alors reprendre vie. Elles devinrent plus blanches et scintillantes. Andreth comprit enfin quel était son but. Redonner la Lumière à l'Arbre Blanc pour qu'il éclaire le monde comme l'avaient fait jadis le Laurelin et le Telperion. La chaleur était intense à présent. La jeune femme sentait l'énergie et la puissance de la pierre traverser son corps et plonger dans l'eau froide.

 **\- Andreth !**

La jeune femme sursauta. Sous la surprise, sa main quitta l'eau de la fontaine. Elle se retourna vivement et son esprit embrumé mit quelques secondes à reconnaitre Gandalf et Pippin qui arrivaient en toute hâte.

 **\- Vous ne deviez pas quitter la citadelle ! Poursuivit Gandalf, visiblement las et énervé.**

Andreth resta muette, toujours sous le choc. Contre sa poitrine, le Silmaril était redevenu froid. Elle osa lancer un regard vers l'Arbre et découvrit qu'il était terne et inerte, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Confuse, elle plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans le bassin, mais l'eau était sombre à nouveau. Une ombre traversa alors sa surface. Une forme noire et menaçante. Andreth plissa les yeux en contemplant l'eau, et elle comprit alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un reflet. Elle leva son regard vers le ciel et découvrit trop tard qu'une créature ailée plongeait vers les jardins.

Sa silhouette évoqua à Andreth celle de Smaug le Terrible, dont les ossements gisaient toujours dans le Long Lac. Terrifiée, la jeune femme se releva et courut vers Gandalf et Pippin. La créature se posa là où la jeune femme s'était tenue quelques secondes auparavant. Ses griffes se plantèrent dans l'écorce sèche de l'Arbre. D'un dernier mouvement d'ailes, elle atterrit dans les jardins. Sous son poids, un craquement sonore retentit et l'arbre se brisa.

Sur son dos se tenait un cavalier enveloppé d'un manteau noir. Il portait sur sa tête un masque d'acier surmonté de pics acérés qui formaient une couronne. Mais là où le masque se découpait et où il y aurait dû avoir un visage, il n'y avait que l'obscurité. Ce n'était qu'un spectre. L'horreur et le désespoir s'emparèrent d'Andreth. Toute force sembla l'abandonner et Pippin dut la soutenir pour ne pas qu'elle s'écroule. Un rire sinistre s'éleva alors d'entre les pans de la cape noire du Spectre. Gandalf brandit son bâton, protégeant la jeune femme et le Hobbit. **  
**

**\- Retournez à l'abîme ! Cria-t-il au Spectre. Tombez dans le néant qui vous attend vous et votre Maître !  
**

 **\- Ne reconnais-tu pas la mort quand tu la vois, vieil homme ? Répondit une voix sifflante en dégainant une lame noire.**

Une terrible magie envahit l'air. Andreth pouvait la ressentir dans sa chair. La lame du Nazgûl s'enflamma et les ténèbres s'abattirent sur les jardins. Un souffle balaya soudain les trois compagnons. Sous sa puissance, la jeune femme et le Hobbit tombèrent à terre. Seul le Magicien Blanc lutta quelques instants. Mais le pouvoir du Cavalier était trop grand. Le bâton de Gandalf explosa, et des débris de bois furent projetés tout autour de lui.

 **\- Tu as échoué, reprit le Nazgûl. Le monde des Hommes va s'effondrer.**

 **\- Non ! Hurla alors Andreth en se redressant.**

Au même instant, son cœur sembla exploser dans sa poitrine. Une lumière éblouissante surgit du Silmaril. La créature ailée poussa un cri déchirant, et son cavalier baissa sa garde pour se protéger de la soudaine lumière. La pierre rayonnait tout autour d'Andreth. Le Nazgûl recula en sifflant et la créature ailée reprit son envol.

Le son puissant d'un cor résonna tout à coup depuis les champs du Pelennor. Le son grave et mélodieux se répercuta sur les murs de Minas Tirith. Contre la poitrine d'Andreth, la pierre perdit de sa puissance et bientôt, seule une faible lueur y luisait. Gandalf regarda le Silmaril étrangement avant de traverser à grandes enjambées les jardins. Andreth et Pippin le suivirent avec empressement et parvinrent au parapet.

Leurs yeux balayèrent les plaines noires d'ennemis. Le cor retentit à nouveau. Au sommet de la colline au Nord, celle-là même qu'Andreth avait franchi pour arriver à Minas Tirith, apparurent alors de nombreux cavaliers. Ils s'assemblèrent en une longue ligne qui dominait les champs du Pelennor. Des étendards brodés d'un cheval blanc sur un fond vert flottaient au vent. Ainsi le Rohan avait répondu à l'appel du Gondor.

Soudain, un rayon de soleil déchira le ciel au-dessus de la colline. La lumière transperça les nuages sombres et éclaira les plaines du Gondor. Les yeux d'Andreth s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsqu'ils distinguèrent, par-delà les armées de Theoden, un autre étendard s'élever sous la lumière du soleil. Il était sombre, orné d'une gueule de loup blanc. Les Hommes Sauvages apparurent aux côtés des Rohirrim. La plupart ne montait pas de chevaux, mais d'immenses wargs. Elenna était venue.

A cet instant précis, sur les hauteurs de la citadelle, au cœur de l'armée des Hommes Sauvages et au fond de la cale du Valima, chacun des Silmarils s'illumina. Leurs porteurs eurent la sensation qu'ils étaient là où ils devaient être.

Andreth n'eut pas conscience de l'éclat qui luisait contre sa poitrine. En voyant l'armée alliée s'avancer sous la soudaine lumière du soleil, elle ne pensait qu'aux mots de la prophétie :

 _Le ciel s'ouvrira._

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite de la bataille **;)**


	29. III - Chapitre 27

_Salut les chatons !_

Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, nous ne sommes pas lundi et ce nouveau chapitre a quelques jours de retard. Je ne peux hélas plus garantir une publication hebdomadaire, il se peut donc qu'à l'avenir le délai entre deux chapitre soit de deux semaines **:/**

 **mimi70** : Ravie que le début de la bataille t'ai plu **=)** et oui, Radagast me manquait ces derniers temps !

 **Hinata des bois** : Oh merci à toi **(L)** tu vas avoir ton quota de têtes tranchées dans ce nouveau chapitre haha !

 **MMSSR** : beaucoup de questions dans une seule review, merci pour ton enthousiasme ! j'avoue que l'arrivée d'Elenna était prévisible, mais elle envoyait du pâté **;)**

 **LegolasKili** : pour une rencontre, ça va être un rencontre !

.

La semaine dernière, LegolasKili a remporté une question :

 _question_ : je me demandais si nos trois héros sont d'une manière ou d'une autre les "descendants" de Fëanor ?

 _réponse_ : Très bonne question ! Non, les trois personnages n'ont pas de liens de parenté avec Fëanor.

Cette semaine, la gagnante _(je serai d'ailleurs ravie de faire gagner des messieurs si ces derniers souhaitaient se manifester **;)** ) _est... **MMSSR** !

.

J'avoue que je ne suis pas forcément à l'aise avec les descriptions de bataille, mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture **=)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 :**

Elenna se concentrait. Elle était entrée dans un état d'éveil extrême, tous ses sens étaient aiguisés et ses muscles bandés. Mais son esprit restait calme et chassait les pensées parasites. La guerrière écoutait la voix du Roi Theoden qui survolait les milliers de cavaliers, tandis que ses yeux scrutaient l'horizon. Elle contemplait l'immense armée d'Orcs qui s'étendait comme une mer sombre sur les champs du Pelennor, comme si la jeune femme défiait à elle seule les milliers d'ennemis avant la bataille.

 **\- Eomer, mène ton éored à gauche ! Dame Elenna, menez vos soldats à droite contre le flanc de la montagne !**

Elenna acquiesça. Le plan avait été élaboré la veille, lorsque les Hommes Sauvages avaient rejoint les Rohirrim alors qu'ils pénétraient en Gondor. Cela avait été difficile pour Elenna de rencontrer à nouveau le Roi Theoden. Elle avait dû ravaler son orgueil et son amertume, et après de longues heures de pourparlers, des accords avaient été signés entre les deux peuples. Rohirrim et Hommes Sauvages avaient pu faire route vers leur ennemi commun.

 **\- Mes Hommes sont prêts ! Répondit Elenna d'une voix assurée.**

Sous elle, Racà grogna. Malgré l'armure qu'elle portait, la jeune femme ressentit la vibration sourde dans tout son corps. Elle sentait les muscles puissants et nerveux du loup à chacun de ses mouvements, et la chaleur qui se dégageait de son pelage.

 **\- Gamelin, suivez l'étendard du roi au centre ! Poursuivit Theoden. Ne craignez aucune obscurité. Debout ! Les lances seront secouées, les boucliers voleront en éclats ! Une journée de l'épée ! Une journée rouge avant que le soleil ne se lève !**

L'excitation et l'adrénaline envahirent Elenna. Elle laissa la sensation familière s'emparer d'elle et s'insuffler dans ses veines.

 **\- Au galop ! Courez à la ruine et à la fin du monde ! A mort ! Hurla le Roi du Rohan.**

 **\- A mort ! Reprirent en cœur tous les soldats.**

Les wargs poussèrent de longs hurlements redoutables pour accompagner les cris des Hommes, et tous se laissèrent happés par l'énergie et l'effervescence.

 **\- Pour Eorlingas ! S'écria alors Theoden avant de brandir son épée et de lancer son cheval au galop.**

 **\- Chargez ! Hurla à son tour Elenna aux Hommes Sauvages.**

Tous les Hommes se mirent à dévaler la colline en criant, armes levées, le cœur battant de peur et d'excitation. La terre se mit à trembler sous les sabots des chevaux et les pattes puissantes des loups.

Elenna dégaina une longue épée dont le pommeau était orné d'une gueule de loup en argent. C'était Ravàhyanda, l'épée sauvage. Elle avait appartenu à Wulf, et à présent c'était sa sœur qui la brandissait fièrement. Lorsqu'elle vit la lame brillante, Elenna sentit son cœur se gonfler de courage. Elle resserra ses cuisses autour des flancs de Raca alors que le warg se mit à courir de plus en plus vite. L'une de ses mains s'accrochait fermement à la fourrure épaisse tandis que l'autre tenait son épée. Soudain, Elenna entendit un sifflement devant elle et elle eut tout juste le temps de se baisser. Une flèche passa à quelques centimètres de son crâne. La guerrière sentit son souffle avant que la flèche ne s'écrasa sur l'un des cavaliers qui la suivait. Elle l'entendit s'écrouler mais ne se laissa pas déconcentrée. Face à elle, les Orcs formaient des lignes de défense, brandissant des lances et des boucliers sombres. Mais rien ne pouvait plus arrêter les cavaliers. Seulement une quinzaine de mètres séparait encore les deux armées. Elenna se prépara au choc.

Face à la détermination des Hommes, les Orcs prirent soudain peur. Les première lignes désertèrent et tentèrent de s'enfuir comme une houle monstrueuse vers le Sud, poussant le reste des armées. Mais il était trop tard.

Le choc fut terrible. Les wargs écrasèrent sans ciller les maigres défenses des Orcs, et derrière eux arrivèrent les cavaliers Rohirrim. Elenna fit face à des milliers de visages inhumains, à des milliers de heaumes rouillés, de regards sombres, de bouches haletantes et d'haleines putrides. Les longues épées des Hommes se cognaient aux boucliers et tranchaient les chairs.

Le chaos régnait partout. Au milieu du champ de bataille, Elenna avait du mal à distinguer ses alliés de ses ennemis dans la brusquerie des combats. Les Orcs se resserraient autour des cavaliers, empêchant leurs montures de progresser à travers la foule. Racà grognait, se jetant gueule ouverte sur les créatures qui se dressaient sur son chemin, piétinant les morts et les blessés.

La lame d'Elenna brillait de temps à autre sous le soleil pâle du matin avant de se planter dans la gorge d'un Orc ou de transpercer la poitrine d'un autre. De la sueur dégoulinait de son front et lui brulait les yeux, mais elle ne pouvait prendre le temps de l'essuyer au risque de recevoir un coup mortel.

Bientôt, l'air devint surchargé de sueur moite, de poussière et de sang. La horde de cavaliers progressa rapidement vers les murs de Minas Tirith alors que les régiments d'Orcs s'éparpillaient. Lorsqu'ils eurent atteint les remparts de la cité, les Hommes engagèrent un nouvel assaut vers l'Ouest.

 **\- Poussez-les vers le fleuve ! Criait Theoden.**

Peu à peu, les armées ennemies reculèrent. Les Hommes l'emportaient. Ils étaient moins nombreux que les Orcs, mais ils avançaient en ligne serrée, protégés par les hauts murs de Minas Tirith qui se dressaient derrière eux. A l'intérieur de la Cité Blanche, les soldats Gondoriens se sentirent animer d'un nouveau courage et, malgré leur fatigue et leurs blessures, ils luttèrent avec plus de vigueur contre l'invasion des Orcs.

Le son d'un cor retentit et l'assaut cessa un court instant. Sa musique demeurait inconnue aux oreilles d'Elenna. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'Ouest. La guerrière plissa les yeux et vit alors, au-dessus du nuage de poussière qui s'élevait du champ de bataille, d'immenses silhouettes s'avancer depuis les ruines d'Osgiliath. Elles étaient semblables à des collines grises en mouvement sur lesquelles étaient construites des tours de guerre.

Lorsque la poussière se dissipa, Elenna vit avec stupeur apparaître les créatures. Leurs oreilles énormes étaient étendues comme des voiles, leurs trompes étaient levées telles des serpents sur le point d'attaquer, et leurs pattes faisaient trembler le sol. Les bêtes, hautes de centaines de pieds, arboraient de longues défenses semblables à celles des sangliers que les Hommes Sauvages chassaient dans les abords de la Forêt Noire. Des lourdes chaines ornées de pics acérés étaient accrochées aux défenses, et les bêtes balayaient violemment le champ de bataille, tuant les cavaliers qui se présentaient devant elles. La jeune femme resta ébahie et terrifiée en découvrant les immenses créatures. De sa vie, elle n'avait jamais un tel spectacle.

 **\- Mûmakil, murmura-t-elle à la vue des bêtes qu'elle croyait légendaires.**

Autour d'Elenna, les chevaux des Rohirrim prirent peur et refusèrent d'avancer vers ces nouveaux monstres. Même Racà, qui pourtant était grand et puissant, laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif. Il tourna sa gueule vers sa cavalière, visiblement hésitant à lancer l'assaut. Mais Elenna restait muette, incapable de prendre une décision.

Depuis les tours que portaient sur leur dos les créatures, des archers vêtus de noirs attaquaient les Hommes sans rencontrer la moindre résistance. Derrière eux venaient des cavaliers et des soldats à pieds. Leur démarche était déterminée. Ils étaient également vêtus de noirs et la peau hâlée qui dépassait de leurs armures était recouverte de tatouages. Certains portaient des épées courbées et d'autres de longues lances.  
Finalement, la voix de Theoden s'éleva au-dessus des bruits de la bataille : **  
**

**\- Il faut protéger la Cité ! Reformez la ligne ! Reformez la ligne ! Sonnez la charge ! Attaquez de front ! Chargez!**

Tous les soldats s'activèrent. Elenna parvint enfin à se ressaisir et elle aperçut le Roi du Rohan brandir son épée à quelques mètres à peine d'elle. Se tenant fièrement sur son cheval, Theoden appelait ses troupes.

 **\- Rassemblement ! Ralliez-vous à moi !**

Son regard était rivé vers les nouveaux ennemis à l'Ouest, et il ne put voir l'ombre qui apparut soudain entre les nuages. En revanche, Elenna vit clairement la créature ailée qui plongea en direction du Roi. Sur son dos se tenait un cavalier enveloppé d'une cape noire. Elenna ressentit aussitôt la puissance magique et ténébreuse qui émanait de lui. Elle n'eut besoin d'aucune explication pour deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un des Spectre de l'Anneau, car depuis l'enfance elle avait entendu maintes histoires à leur sujet. Elenna regarda, incapable de bouger ou de parler, le Spectre et sa monture qui volaient vers Theoden.

Le Roi ne vit que trop tard le Cavalier Noir. Autour de lui, les chevaux des Rohirrim prirent peur et s'enfuirent, et seuls Elenna et Racà restèrent immobiles. La créature ailée attrapa dans sa gueule Theoden et son cheval. D'un mouvement de tête, elle envoya voler ses proies à plusieurs mètres. Elenna cessa de respirer lorsqu'elle vit le Roi atterrir lourdement sur le sol avant d'être écrasé par sa propre monture. Leurs formes restèrent immobiles un instant.

Le regard embué de Theoden croisa alors le sien. Elenna vit dans ses yeux de la souffrance et un appel à l'aide implorant. Elle n'avait que quelques mètres à traverser pour porter secours au Roi du Rohan. Pourtant elle resta immobile. La rancœur l'envahissait à nouveau. Ce n'était pas le visage d'un souverain blessé qu'elle voyait, mais celui de l'assassin de ses parents.

Le temps sembla suspendu. Elenna regarda encore un instant Theoden avant de se détourner et de disparaître dans les nuées de poussières.

 **o o o**

Après de longues heures de ténèbres, l'espoir semblait à nouveau s'immiscer dans le cœur d'Andreth. Depuis les hauteurs de la citadelle, elle contemplait avec Pippin l'assaut des Rohirrim et des Hommes Sauvages contre les armées de Sauron et les immenses Oliphants. Tous deux restaient silencieux, fatigués et terrifiés par les sombres images qu'ils avaient vues lors de la bataille et qui resteraient longtemps gravées dans leurs esprits.

Andreth ne cessait de repenser à l'Arbre Blanc dorénavant brisé. Elle faisait tourner nerveusement le Simaril dans ses mains, attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas. Soudain, les doigts froids de Pippin enserrèrent son poignet, l'obligeant à arrêter de jouer avec la pierre. Andreth lui envoya un regard curieux, cherchant la raison de son geste, mais les yeux du Semi-Homme étaient rivés vers le ciel.

Andreth suivit son regard et vit l'ombre familière de la créature ailée du Nazgûl apparaître. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Le Hobbit et la jeune femme eurent le souffle court lorsqu'ils virent le Spectre plonger vers le champ de bataille. Andreth suffoqua lorsqu'elle aperçut la créature attaquer le Roi du Rohan. La scène fut insupportable à regarder. Elle s'apprêta à détourner les yeux, lorsqu'un bruit assourdissant attira sur attention.

A l'Ouest, une bruine épaisse s'éleva de l'Anduin et surplomba les ruines d'Osgiliath. De l'eau apparut alors entre les pierres de l'ancienne citée, comme si le fleuve se mettait soudainement à déborder. Le niveau monta d'abord doucement et progressa lentement jusqu'aux abords des champs de Pelennor. Puis le bruit sourd s'accentua jusqu'à en devenir assourdissant et soudain, une immense vague surgit de l'Anduin. Elle entrainait hors des eaux un navire aux voiles sombres. L'eau déferlante balaya l'Ouest du champ de bataille, entrainant des Orcs comme des Hommes. Seuls les Oliphants restèrent impassibles. La vague finit par se briser et le navire s'échoua. Peu à peu, le niveau de l'eau redescendit, laissant une fine couche d'écume mousseuse sur la terre ensanglantée. L'Anduin regagna son lit et les mots glissèrent des lèvres d'Andreth sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir :

 **\- L'Océan déferlera.**

 **o o o**

Quelques instants auparavant, Ëari fut libéré de sa cellule. Deux gardes le conduisirent sur le pont principal du Valima où se trouvaient déjà le reste de l'équipage. Le jeune homme découvrit alors les ruines d'une ancienne cité qui s'élevaient de part et d'autre du fleuve. Osgiliath avait dû être belle, se dit-il en contemplant les vestiges recouverts de mousse. Des cris et des bruits de combat résonnaient depuis l'Est. La bataille était proche.

Debout sur la proue du navire, Carnistir avait les yeux rivés vers le champ de bataille. A travers les ruines de murs et de piliers, les corsaires aperçurent les milliers de silhouettes qui se battaient. Plus loin, une immense cité blanche se détachait des montagnes et dominait le champ de bataille. Une chaleur piquante s'empara alors de la poitrine d'Ëari et il ressentit le besoin étrange de parvenir à la cité.

 **\- Admirez Minas Tirith, la cité de nos ancêtres ! S'exclama Carnistir.**

Mais les corsaires n'eurent guère le temps de s'attarder sur la splendeur de la cité, car une autre vision moins réjouissante les attira. A moins d'un mille, un régiment de cavaliers Rohirrim prenait le dessus sur les armées d'Umbar.

 **\- Nous arrivons trop tard ! Hâtez-vous ! Hurla le prince. Jetez l'ancre dès que possible !**

 **\- Attendez ! Répliqua alors Ëari, s'attirant les foudres de Carnistir.**

Le prince s'apprêta à répliquer, lorsque le navire fut secoué par de soudaines vagues. Il vacilla légèrement et dû se retenir au mât pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Ëari en profita pour s'éloigner. A présent, la chaleur irradiait tout son corps. Accrochée à sa ceinture, la pierre scintillait à travers la poche de tissu. Le courant de l'Anduin sembla s'accentuer et plusieurs corsaires durent à leur tour se cramponner au navire.

De la bruine s'éleva du fleuve et flotta dans l'air autour des Haradrim. Le niveau de l'eau monta brusquement, soulevant le Valima. Le roulement d'une vague donna de la vitesse au navire. Pris de court, certains corsaires crièrent d'étonnement et d'autres lâchèrent des jurons. La vague s'accentua, et projeta le navire hors du fleuve. Elle le porta ensuite à travers les ruines d'Osgiliath jusqu'aux abords du champ de bataille. L'eau se déversa sur les plaines et le Valima progressa rapidement, jusqu'à ce que sa coque s'ancre profondément dans la terre.

A bord, les corsaires étaient stupéfaits. Appuyé contre le bastingage, Ëari suffoquait. Son corps était en nage. La pierre s'était éteinte et la chaleur disparaissait progressivement, mais le jeune homme ressentait toujours le besoin urgent de gagner Minas Tirith.

Lentement, l'eau finit par regagner le lit du fleuve, mais le champ de bataille n'était plus qu'un vaste bassin de boue. Les chevaux des Rohirrim s'empêtrèrent dans la boue et certains perdirent l'équilibre, envoyant leur cavalier au sol. L'occasion de les attaquer était trop belle.

 **\- Aux armes ! S'écria alors Carnistir.**

La ferveur s'empara des Haradrim. Longtemps ils avaient rêvé de ce moment. Ils obéirent et dégainèrent leurs épées. Ils profitèrent de la faiblesse de leurs ennemis et les premiers bondirent du navire.

Toujours étourdi par le dernier événement, Eäri aperçut trop tard les deux gardes du prince qui s'approchaient de lui. Ils l'empoignèrent et l'entrainèrent sur la terre ferme.

 **\- En première ligne, lui siffla l'un d'eux en le poussant brutalement vers la bataille.**

Les corsaires ne s'engagèrent pas dans un combat de front, mais rejoignirent les Orcs qui tenaient encore le flanc Sud du champ de bataille. Ils progressèrent à travers les champs du Pelennor, tuant les ennemis qui se présentaient sur leur passage et arrivèrent à temps pour renforcer le régiment d'Orcs. Ensemble, ils formèrent une troupe d'une centaine de soldats et ils finirent par reprendre l'avantage sur les cavaliers Rohirrim dont la majorité était partie lutter contre les Oliphants.

Le combat était de plus en plus désordonné et sanglant. Les défenses ennemies qui luttaient au pied des remparts finirent par être détruites, et les Haradrim parvinrent aux murs de Minas Tirith. Mais à peine eurent-ils le temps de souffler, qu'une poignée de cavaliers accouraient dans leur direction. Ils étaient grands et larges d'épaules. Le soleil se reflétait sur leurs cheveux blonds et sur les lames de leurs haches et de leurs épées.

 **\- Les Hommes Sauvages ! s'écrièrent quelques corsaires aux côtés d'Ëari.**

 **\- En garde ! Ordonna Carnistir qui se tournait déjà vers les nouveaux ennemis.**

L'assaut fut violent, et sa réplique tout autant. Car les Hommes Sauvages, tout comme les Haradrim, avaient le même goût pour le combat et le sang. Des cris de guerre s'élevaient au-dessus des bruits d'épées et de chairs tranchées. Malgré leur plus grand nombre, les soldats de Carnistir furent peu à peu repoussés vers le Mont Mindolluin. Sous leur pieds, les plaines laissèrent place à une légère pente qui s'accentuait plusieurs mètres plus loin et donnait naissance aux Montagnes Blanches.

Au milieu de la foule Carnistir se détachait des autres soldats de par sa puissance et son maniement de l'épée. Le prince d'Umbar brillait au combat et tuait plus d'Hommes Sauvages que n'importe quel autre Haradrim.

De temps à autre, Ëari lui lançait un regard. Il vit Carnistir tuer un homme d'un seul coup d'épée avant de s'approcher d'un nouvel ennemi. Ce dernier était un Homme Sauvage. Il était jeune, plus jeune que la plupart des soldats Haradrim. La poussière et les peintures de guerre qui lui recouvraient le visage ne parvenaient pas à cacher ses traits juvéniles. Pourtant, ses tempes étaient rasées et le reste de ses cheveux blonds coiffé en une longue tresse à la manière des grands guerriers. Il était vêtu richement, et Ëari devina qu'il devait s'agir d'un chef de clan.

L'Homme Sauvage se rua férocement sur Carnistir. Le duel commença sans aucun des deux n'eut l'avantage sur l'autre. Le prince d'Umbar eut soudain un instant d'égarement, et le jeune guerrier lui asséna un coup violent dans le ventre. Mais sa lame ne put pénétrer à travers l'épaisse armure du prince. Le temps que le jeune homme ne se remette en garde, Carnistir avait déjà entamé une contre-attaque. Le prince frappa encore plus fort. Son épée se planta dans la gorge de son attaquant. Lorsqu'il la retira, le sang gicla et le guerrier s'écroula lourdement. Carnistir se retourna et Ëari put voir son visage. Il était rouge du sang de son ennemi. D'un air satisfait, le prince lécha le sang chaud qui dégoulinait le long de sa bouche.

Un cri déchirant attira alors l'attention d'Ëari. Il vit soudain une forme fauve arriver sur la colline. Un loup immense grimpa sur le rocher le plus proche en grognant. Sur son dos, une guerrière tenait une longue épée tâchée de sang à bout de bras. Elle regardait avec impuissance le corps de l'homme gisant au pied de Carnistir. Un éclair traversa ses yeux. Sa souffrance laissa place à la colère. D'un nouveau cri, elle ordonna au loup d'attaquer. La bête bondit en avant en sortant ses crocs. Carnistir n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, le loup se jeta sur lui. Il le projeta à quelques mètres avant de venir au-dessus de lui. Ses lourdes pattes maintinrent le prince au sol. Ce dernier hurlait de terreur et se débattait pour tenter de se dégager. La cavalière brandit soudain son épée dans la direction de Carnistir et celui-ci arrêta aussitôt de bouger.

Il aurait été facile pour Ëari de regarder le prince d'Umbar se faire tuer. Après tout, cela n'aurait été que justice contre Carnistir qui avait clairement révélé sa volonté de le voir mourir. Mais Umbar ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son prince héritier, et cela Ëari le savait. Les Haradrim avait besoin de lui, aussi cruel qu'il fut. Ils avaient besoin de son pouvoir politique et militaire.

Alors que la lame de la guerrière s'approchait dangereusement du visage du prince, Ëari saisit une lance plantée dans un cadavre à quelques mètres. Son bras l'envoya puissamment vers le loup. La pointe acérée atterrit dans le flanc de la bête qui poussa un gémissement plaintif. Sa cavalière hurla de surprise et de fureur, mais son cri fut rapidement étouffé car le loup s'écroula lourdement sur le sol, l'entrainant dans sa chute.

Ils s'écrasèrent dans un nuage de poussière, à un mètre à peine de Carnistir. Ce dernier se traina avec hâte loin de la bête féroce. Ses yeux regardèrent la lance profondément plantée dans son flanc avant de se tourner vers Ëari, dont le bras était toujours en l'air après son lancer. Le prince parut surpris en le voyant. Il se releva difficilement et fit alors une chose à laquelle Ëari ne s'attendait pas. D'un mouvement rapide, il inclina la tête en signe de remerciement.

Ëari aperçut alors un mouvement derrière le prince. La cavalière tombée avec le loup se relevait. Elle tenait dans sa main sa longue épée. Le corsaire devina qu'elle savait mieux se servir de son arme que lui de la sienne.

 **\- Partez ! Cria alors le corsaire à son prince.**

Carnistir sembla hésiter mais sa lutte avec le loup l'avait affaibli. Il s'éloigna rapidement et Ëari resta seul face à la guerrière. Il ne vit dans son regard ni la peur ni le doute. Seulement la colère et une inflexible envie de tuer qu'Eäri n'avait jamais vu de toute sa vie même chez les pires soldats d'Umbar.

 **o o o**

Elenna suffoquait. La chute lui avait coupé la respiration. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, vautrée sur le sol, elle aperçut aussitôt la flaque de sang qui se formait sous Racà. Le loup laissait échapper de faibles gémissements plaintifs. La souffrance transparaissait des prunelles orangées du loup. Soudain, ce n'était plus simplement le regard de Racà qu'Elenna voyait, mais celui de Wulf. Elle revit soudain son frère mourant au pied d'Orthanc.

Elenna vit rouge. La colère la submergea. Elle tendit la main et attrapa son épée. La guerrière s'aida d'un rocher pour se remettre debout. L'une de ses mains s'agrippa aux poils épais de Racà et le caressa dans un geste vain de réconfort. Puis elle dépassa le corps du loup, le regard braqué vers les deux soldats ennemis.  
L'un d'eux la remarqua et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Aussitôt, Elenna se mit en garde pour attaquer. Face à elle, le corsaire cria quelque chose au second soldat qui s'enfuit vers le champ de bataille. Si tôt qu'elle fut seule face à son adversaire, Elenna chargea en hurlant de fureur. Le soldat esquiva son attaque de justesse. Le duel s'engagea et dura longtemps sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne put prendre le dessus.

Le corsaire était d'une agilité et d'une rapidité étonnante tandis qu'Elenna se déplaçait avec grâce entre les débris et les cadavres et enchainait les coups avec aisance. Son épée décrivait de grands cercles autour d'elle avant de s'abattre sur le soldat. Mais il parvenait à parer les attaques et chargeait à son tour brutalement.  
Soudain, l'épée courbée du corsaire rasa de près la poitrine d'Elenna. Celle-ci vit la lame brillante effleurer ses mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient échappées de sa tresse. Dans son élan, la pointe de l'épée se coinça dans la chaine du collier de la guerrière. Le corsaire tira sur son arme, faisant sortir le bijou de l'armure d'Elenna. La guerrière para l'attaque avant de se reculer de quelques mètres, essoufflée.

Elle vit alors que les yeux du soldat étaient braqués sur la pierre de son collier. Elenna sentit la chaleur familière du Simaril contre sa poitrine et resserra ses mains autour du manche de son épée. Elle profita du soudain moment d'égarement du soldat pour se ruer sur lui. Cette fois, il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer à temps. La lame d'Elenna se planta dans son armure avant de descendre et de trancher la ceinture du soldat. Les deux ennemis rentrèrent alors dans un combat au corps à corps. Elenna sentait le souffle haletant du corsaire s'abattre sur son visage. Elle grognait, luttant contre lui.

Soudain, Elenna ressentit une vive douleur à la main. Elle hurla et lâcha brutalement son épée qui s'écrasa à quelques mètres. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut sa main ensanglantée. Face à elle, le corsaire fut rapide, il porta son épée à la gorge d'Elenna. Celle-ci s'immobilisa aussitôt. Pendant un instant, ils se regardèrent sans bouger. A présent qu'il pouvait la tuer, le jeune homme sembla hésiter. Il empoigna plus fermement son épée, comme pour se donner du courage. Juste au moment où il s'apprêtait enfin à frapper, le soldat écarquilla les yeux.

Lorsqu'il baissa la tête, le jeune homme découvrit avec horreur le poignard planté dans sa poitrine. La main blessée d'Elenna en tenait fermement le manche. Le sang chaud du corsaire coulait et se mêlait à celui de la guerrière avant qu'ils ne dégoulinent sur la terre sombre de la colline.

La jeune femme se recula et son adversaire tomba à genoux lourdement en geignant. Le poignard d'Elenna ressortait dans son dos à travers les lamelles de cuir de son armure. Un voile masqua bientôt les yeux de l'homme, puis son corps tomba lourdement en arrière. Sa tête heurta violemment le sol. Ses respirations devinrent saccadées.

Les jambes tremblantes, Elenna n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du soldat. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de lui et enserra à nouveau ses doigts autour du manche du poignard. D'un coup sec, elle ressortit la lame de la poitrine du corsaire. Aussitôt, le sang jaillit et teinta sa cuirasse et sa tunique.

Son regard attrapa celui d'Elenna. Il comprit qu'il allait mourir. La guerrière ne put détacher ses yeux des siens. Elle remarqua alors qu'ils étaient d'un bleu pur et profond. Un bleu rare qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans aucun autre regard à part celui d'un certain Aragorn avec qui elle avait voyagé de Helm à l'Isengard.

Elenna ne sut dire combien de temps dura leur échange silencieux. Des minutes, des heures, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Les respirations du jeune homme finirent par devenir rapides et saccadées et puis soudain, il ne respira plus du tout.

Lorsqu'Elenna trouva la force de se relever, elle contempla les champs du Pelennor qui s'étendaient en bas de la colline. Au loin, les Orcs et les Haradrim s'enfuyaient vers le fleuve, ils retournaient se terrer dans les ténèbres du Mordor. La bataille était terminée.

Un scintillement familier attira alors son attention. Elle aperçut alors à quelques mètres la ceinture du corsaire qu'elle avait tranchée quelques instants auparavant. Une poche de cuir y était cousue et c'était de là que provenait la légère lumière.

Elenna ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit à l'intérieur une pierre semblable à celle qu'elle portait autour du cou. Elle sortit délicatement la pierre de son écrin. Aussitôt que sa surface lisse et froide eut effleuré sa main blessée, Elenna ressentit une immense fatigue. Sa vision se troubla et la jeune femme perdit l'équilibre. Elle s'écroula brutalement sur le sol poussiéreux et imbibé de sang.

Elle entendit alors des bruits de pas arriver près d'elle mais déjà elle sombrait dans l'inconscience. Quelqu'un se rua sur l'homme qu'elle avait tué quelques instants auparavant.

 **\- Seigneur Carnistir ! Il faut rejoindre les bateaux ! Pressa une voix lointaine avec un fort accent étranger.**

 **\- Adieu mon frère, murmura l'homme qui se tenait près du mort.**

Elenna entendit vaguement l'homme se relever puis des bruits de pas précipités qui s'éloignaient vers les plaines. Bientôt elle n'entendit plus rien et se laissa glisser vers l'obscurité, la pierre toujours serrée dans le creux de sa main.

Fin du chapitre.


	30. III - Chapitre 28

Bonjour mes chatons,

Je suis _(très)_ en retard dans les posts sur fanfiction et je m'en excuse. Mais je suis ravie de vous retrouver, je l'avoue franchement vous m'avez manqués **=)**

 **mimi70** : Je suis contente que la bataille te plaise, elle m'a donné un peu de fil à retordre haha ! Concernant ta question sur la "prédiction" : j'avais déjà pensé à tous les événements avant d'écrire le reste de l'histoire ! Ce fut même la base des chapitres **;)**

 **lulu406** : salut lulu **=)** merci, j'espère avoir surpris d'autres lecteurs concernant la rencontre entre Elenna et Eäri !

 **MMSSR** : que dire à part MERCI ! Oui, le comportement d'Elenna est très humain, je pense d'ailleurs avec un peu de recul que c'est le personnage le plus abouti =) Concernant les morts, je ne peux rien dévoiler !

 **LegolasKili** : je comprends tes attentes notamment sur les interactions entre les pierres et la venue d'Andreth. Mais je pense que beaucoup de lecteurs le souhaitaient également et comme tu le dis si bien j'ai voulu vous prendre de court mouahaha **;)**

 **Hinata des bois** : merci Hinata =) et oui, j'ai toujours une ou deux idées derrière la tête **=)**

Et bien sur merci à **Azria** qui, alors que j'ai mis 3 semaines à pondre ce chapitre, l'a corrigé en seulement 1h !

.

L'hiver dernier, MMSSR avait remporté une question :

 _question_ : Combien de chapitres, plus l'épilogue, restent-ils ?

 _réponse_ : Il reste deux chapitres _(en comptant celui-ci)_ et un épilogue.

Cette semaine, la gagnante est ... **lulu406** =)

.

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 :**

La confusion régnait dans les maisons de guérison de la Cité Blanche. Les blessés arrivaient toujours plus nombreux d'heures en heures, les médecins étaient débordés et les pleurs et les cris résonnaient contre les voûtes de pierres jusqu'à en devenir assourdissants. Seule une voix parvenait à dominer le chaos alentour. Celle de Dame Ioreth.

 **\- Tout va de travers en ces jours terribles ! Avec la bataille et les incendies, les routes sont bloquées et les remèdes viennent à manquer... Apportez de l'eau bouillie !**

Dame Ioreth était une vieille femme aigrie, mais ses connaissances en matière de médecine étaient vastes. Depuis l'aube, elle arpentait les maisons de guérison, coordonnant les soins et les Hommes d'un ton décidé qu'aucun n'osait contredire.

Depuis la fin de la bataille, Andreth apportait son aide dans les maisons de guérison. Elle s'occupait de préparer des onguents et des remèdes avec de jeunes apprentis en se remémorant les gestes et les conseils que Lalwendë lui avait appris dans la Forêt Noire. Elle avait ainsi découvert que la médecine des Gondoriens, bien qu'elle n'arrive pas à la hauteur des savoirs elfiques, était riche et habile.

Andreth travaillait efficacement et en silence, et ne s'accordait aucun moment de répit. Andreth voulait à tout prix rester occupée et éloigner ses sombres pensées. Car depuis qu'elle avait vu l'Arbre Blanc se briser, l'espoir l'avait lentement abandonné. Même la victoire des Hommes face à l'armée de Sauron n'avait pas réussi à chasser l'obscurité qui s'était installée dans son cœur.

Andreth jeta de nouvelles feuilles dans de l'eau bouillante. Aussitôt, un parfum fleuri s'échappa de la marmite et chassa pour un instant au moins l'odeur putride qui se dégageait des blessures. Elle releva ensuite la tête pour chasser les gouttes de sueur qui coulaient sur son front. Andreth vit alors Dame Ioreth qui s'approchait rapidement d'elle.

 **\- Vous, dit alors sèchement la vieille femme, prenez cet onguent et venez avec moi.**

Andreth resta muette d'étonnement, mais face au regard déterminé de Dame Ioreth, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de lui obéir. Elle attrapa donc un bol et emboita le pas à la vieille femme. Elles traversèrent plusieurs salles en enfilade, toutes remplis de blessés et de mourants avant d'arriver dans une aile presque déserte. Une longue galerie desservait plusieurs chambres où étaient soignés les seigneurs, les nobles et les chefs de guerre. L'une des portes était restée entre-ouverte et Andreth aperçut rapidement une silhouette aux cheveux blonds assise au chevet d'une femme. Eomer veillait sa sœur blessée.

Ioreth traversa d'un pas assuré la galerie et parvint à une porte gardée par deux Hommes Sauvages. Ils ouvrirent la porte aux deux femmes, et aussitôt une forte odeur de plantes enveloppa Andreth. La pièce était grande et aérée, mais sobrement meublée. Un grand lit se trouvait face à une cheminée. Ioreth pénétra dans la chambre mais Andreth, elle, resta immobile sur le pas de la porte. Au milieu du lit était allongée Elenna. Son visage était pâle mais sa respiration était calme. Andreth remarqua le bandage épais qui entourait l'une de ses mains mais n'aperçut pas d'autres blessures.

 **\- Elle a été blessée par une épée de Suderons. Leurs lames sont empoisonnées. J'ai étanché le sang et tenté de parer à l'infection. N'importe qui d'autre serait mort il y a plusieurs heures, mais son corps semble résister.**

Les yeux d'Andreh remontèrent le long du bras d'Elenna et se déposèrent dans le creux de son cou. A travers le tissu de sa tunique, Andreth percevait une infime lueur. Le Silmaril.

 **\- Elle n'a même pas de fièvre ! S'étonna Ioreth en touchant son front. Pouvez-vous changer son bandage ? Je dois retourner auprès des autres blessés.**

Andreth acquiesça et s'approcha du lit. Ioreth s'apprêtait déjà à quitter la pièce. Alors qu'elle allait franchir la porte, elle jeta un dernier regard à Andreth

 **\- Et ensuite, dit-elle alors d'une voix radoucie, vous irez prendre un peu de repos. Vous semblez épuisée mon enfant.**

La porte claqua et Andreth se retrouva seule avec Elenna. Délicatement, elle commença à retirer le bandage moite de sa main. Lorsqu'elle ôta le dernier lai, Andreth découvrit avec stupeur que la paume de la blessée était intacte. Il y avait bien une légère cicatrice mais plus aucune blessure.

Andreth jeta à nouveau un regard vers le Silmaril serti au collier d'Elenna et esquissa un sourire. Par précaution, elle appliqua malgré tout l'onguent dans la paume de la guerrière avant de s'éclipser.

Lorsqu'Andreth quitta les maisons de guérison, le crépuscule s'étendait sur les champs de Pelennor et le paysage s'estompait dans la pénombre. La jeune femme ne souhaitait pas rester seule. Une foule de gens s'accumulaient devant les portes de la grande salle. Intriguée, Andreth traversa les jardins de la citadelle et son tumulte de gens et parvint jusqu'à la salle du trône.

Un silence solennel régnait dans les lieux. En bas des marches menant au trône, le siège de l'Intendant était vide. Devant l'estrade, était étendu Theoden Roi de la Marche sur un grand lit. Il était entouré de douze torches et de douze gardes du Rohan et du Gondor. Le bas de son corps semblait brisé, mais un grand drap vert tissé d'or était tiré jusqu'à sa poitrine. Le Roi tenait dans ses mains jointes sa longue épée et à ses pieds était posé son bouclier. La lumière des torches chatoyait dans ses cheveux et illuminait son visage dont les traits étaient apaisés. Il était en paix, se dit Andreth en contemplant silencieusement le corps de Theoden. Elle se demanda si elle parviendrait un jour à chasser ses tourments et à trouver la paix à son tour.

 **\- Savez-vous où est Mithrandir ? Demanda Andreth à l'un des gardes une fois qu'elle eut terminé de se recueillir auprès du défunt Roi.**

 **\- Il tient conseil auprès du Seigneur Aragorn dans la Tour de la citadelle.**

 **\- Le Seigneur Aragorn ? Répéta Andreth étonnée. Il est ici ?**

 **\- Il est arrivé il y a quelques heures dans la cité, ne le saviez-vous pas ?**

Un espoir imprévu envahit soudain le cœur d'Andreth. Si Aragorn était parvenu à Minas Tirtith alors... Ses jambes se mirent à bouger avant qu'elle n'en prit réellement conscience. Elle quitta la salle du trône sans un mot. A sa sortie, la nuit était tombée et des milliers d'étoiles brillaient à nouveau dans le ciel.

Andreth repéra la haute tour de la citadelle. C'est le point culminant de Minas Tirith. Les rayons de la lune pâle balayaient ses pierres blanches. Des lueurs de torches provenaient des ouvertures au sommet, là où devait se tenir le conseil. Sans perdre de temps, Andreth traversa les jardins et les galeries qu'elle commençait à connaître avant d'arriver au pied de la tour.

Deux gardes se tenaient devant les portes et Andreth mit quelques minutes à les convaincre de la laisser pénétrer à l'intérieur. Elle dut ensuite gravir un long escalier en colimaçon faiblement éclairé. Son cœur battait à tout rompre alors qu'elle montait les marches deux à deux. Enfin, l'escalier laissa place à un palier dont les murs étaient ornés de cartes et de peintures. En face d'Andreth se trouvait une porte entrebâillée. Des discussions résonnaient depuis l'autre côté. Après avoir repris son souffle, la jeune femme s'approcha discrètement de la porte et pénétra dans la salle de la tour.

Le vent sifflant s'engouffrait à travers les ouvertures qui offraient une vue panoramique sur les plaines du Gondor. Mais un feu était allumé au centre de la pièce et réchauffait la dizaine d'Hommes présents. Andreth reconnut les uniformes de Seigneurs du Gondor. A leurs côtés se tenait Gandalf. Son visage était grave mais son soulagement était néanmoins bien visible. Puis, le regard d'Andreth fut attiré par trois silhouettes qui lui tournaient le dos et regardaient vers l'horizon. La jeune femme n'eut aucun besoin de voir leurs visages pour deviner leurs identités, car elle reconnut leurs manteaux gris. Il était là.

 **\- Andreth, je vous pensais aux maisons de guérison.**

La jeune femme sursauta de surprise à l'entente de son nom. Tous les regards se braquèrent vers elle et ses joues rougirent. Elle eut tout juste le temps de voir Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli se tourner vers elle, avant qu'elle ne reporte son attention vers le Magicien Blanc.

 **\- Dame Ioreth m'a accordé un peu de répit.**

Andreth osa un regard en coin et croisa celui de Legolas. Elle dut contenir sa joie et refréner son envie de lui sauter dans les bras. A la place, elle attendit patiemment que le conseil se termine. Les Gondoriens finirent par quitter la tour, précédé par Gandalf. Andreth osa enfin s'avancer à travers la pièce.

 **\- Ainsi le Roi du Gondor est de retour, dit-elle à Aragorn en souriant.**

 **\- Je suis venu jusqu'à la citadelle parce que Gandalf m'en a prié, répondit Aragorn en souriant. Mais pour le moment, je ne suis que le capitaine des Dunedains. Mon avis est que Gandalf devrait nous diriger tous dans les jours à venir.**

 **\- Dans ce cas, votre présence serait une bénédiction dans les maisons de guérison.**

Andreth ne parvenait pas à quitter Legolas des yeux. Elle sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Ce fut l'Elfe qui détacha son regard du sien. Son visage se tourna vers la porte et Andreth prit alors conscience que Gimli était toujours à leur côté. L'Elfe envoya alors un regard entendu au Nain.

 **\- Quant à moi, eh bien... J'ai entendu dire que cette cité faisait le meilleur porc salé qui soit ! Annonça alors Gimli de sa voix bourrue avant de se diriger à son tour vers la porte de la tour.**

Andreth et Legolas se retrouvèrent seuls. Alors, elle fit la seule chose dont elle mourrait d'envie. Elle s'approcha de l'Elfe et enroula ses bras autour de lui. Son cœur sembla exploser dans sa poitrine lorsque Legolas l'enlaça à son tour.

 **o o o**

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, Elenna tendit par réflexe sa main à la recherche de son épée. Ses doigts effleurèrent alors les draps tièdes et soyeux. La guerrière ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'elle n'était plus sur le champ de bataille. Au-dessus d'elle, des voûtes de pierres blanches avaient remplacé le ciel nuageux. Elle devait être à Minas Tirith, se dit-elle en se redressant avant d'examiner la pièce.

Ses yeux se portèrent ensuite vers son corps vêtu d'une simple tunique et elle découvrit avec stupeur qu'elle n'avait aucune blessure. Tout était incroyablement silencieux. Elenna crut pendant un instant être devenue sourde après les bruts et les cris assourdissants du combat. Mais quelques chants d'oiseaux vinrent troubler le calme ambiant.

Une brise printanière pénétrait dans la pièce à travers de grandes arcades et faisait frémir les voilages clairs. Elenna étira son corps et se leva lentement. Elle attrapa une robe de chambre et, tout en la nouant, se dirigea vers les ouvertures.

Le soleil l'éblouit aussitôt. Il brillait à l'Est, par-delà les sommets enneigés des Montagnes Blanches. Lorsque ses yeux se furent habitués, Elenna découvrit de grands jardins clos de mur. Des allées pavées de pierres blanches traversaient les parterres fleuris et des arbres centenaires dessinaient des ombres savantes sur le sol.  
Le vent picota la peau d'Elenna et la douce fragrance du printemps rappela à la jeune femme les matins humides de rosée des Champs-aux-Iris. Mais ce souvenir s'évanouit rapidement car il y avait de la fumée et de la puanteur dans l'air que les fleurs et les bourgeons des arbres ne pouvaient recouvrir.

Des meurtrières étaient creusées dans l'un des murs. En s'approchant, Elenna aperçut les Champs de Pelennor. Partout gisaient de nombreux cadavres, dont ceux impressionnants des Mûmakil. Des centaines de petites silhouettes s'activaient à dégager le champ de bataille. Elles entassaient les corps et les engins des Orcs et les brulaient. De la fumée noire s'élevait des bûchers et recouvrait le premier niveau de Minas Tirith. Quelques civières étaient portées vers la Porte de la cité, ramenant les derniers cadavres des Hommes tombés au combat.

Au détour d'une allée, Elenna aperçut soudain deux silhouettes discuter à plusieurs mètres. Elle cessa d'avancer en reconnaissant Andreth. Celle-ci n'était pas seule. Elle discutait avec un Elfe qu'Elenna avait déjà vu en sa compagnie. Tous deux paraissaient proches.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, elle croisa le regard de l'Elfe. Il avait dû l'entendre grâce à son ouïe perçante. Andreth leva à son tour les yeux et Elenna eut soudain l'impression de s'immiscer dans leur intimité. Gênée, elle se détourna et revint dans sa chambre.

A peine eut-elle franchi les voilages qu'une voix grave retentit dans la pièce.

 **\- Ainsi vous êtes réveillée.**

Elenna sursauta en découvrant le magicien Blanc. Il se tenait près de la porte et semblait attendre son retour.

 **\- Ai-je beaucoup dormi ?**

 **\- Deux jours entiers. Vous étiez épuisée. Votre collier vous a protégé.**

 **\- J'ai trouvé une autre pierre durant la bataille, annonça Elenna de but en blanc.**

Le visage du Magicien Blanc devint grave. Il sembla réfléchir pendant un moment, pesant les poids de ses prochains mots.

 **\- Je crois qu'il y a une autre personne dans cette cité à qui vous devriez l'annoncer, répondit-il enfin. Les Hommes ont gagné cette bataille, mais la guerre n'est pas finie. Le courroux de Sauron sera terrible. Mais je ne suis pas porteur que de mauvaises nouvelles, poursuivit Gandalf. Il y a un ami à vous en convalescence, et il aimerait certainement vous voir.**

Elenna s'avança vers les portes des écuries royales. Lorsqu'elle en franchit les portes, l'odeur de la paille et des chevaux assaillit ses narines. La jeune femme longea les différents box dans lesquels se reposaient les chevaux des Seigneurs. Elle s'arrêta devant l'un d'eux qui paraissait vide. Elle se pencha au-dessus de la porte de bois. Racà était là.

Son pelage était hérissé et un bandage recouvrait son flanc. Ses oreilles de dressèrent et il tourna sa gueule dans la direction d'Elenna. Elle rencontra alors ses pupilles orangées. Déjà Racà se levait et se dirigeait vers elle en boitant. Il avait l'air fatigué certes, mais en bonne santé.

 **o o o**

Aucun oiseau ne chantait. Ce fut cet étrange silence qui réveilla Andreth. Ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant avant que ses yeux ne s'habituent à la lumière du jour. Elle s'habilla et quitta sa chambre. Elle ne croisa personne dans les couloirs. Les murs de Minas Tirith étaient déserts et silencieux.

En arrivant dans les jardins de la citadelle, Andreth aperçut aussitôt la silhouette biscornue de l'Arbre Blanc. Il était à nouveau là, desséché, au bord de la fontaine. A travers ses branches entremêlées, Andreth vit un brouillard étrange qui s'avançait depuis l'Ouest. Il s'élevait au-dessus du Mordor avant de retomber sur les pentes des Montagnes Sombres et de se déverser sur les plaines du Gondor.

 **\- Quel est donc ce nouveau maléfice ?**

La brume avançait vite. Elle était si noire qu'aucune lumière ne pouvait la percer. Le néant s'abattait sur la Terre du Milieu. Il chassait et dévorait tout ce qui avait jadis été pur et beau. Andreth prit peur mais fut incapable de bouger et de détacher ses yeux de l'obscurité qui parvenait aux murs de Minas Tirith.

Bientôt, l'ombre envahit les jardins transformant tout en cendres et poussière. Elle frôla l'Arbre et aussitôt celui-ci se brisa dans un bruit fracassant. Ses débris volèrent et s'écrasèrent aux pieds d'Andreth. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que les morceaux de bois étaient devenus des fragments de pierres lumineux. Il s'en échappait une lumière blanche éblouissante. Elle était si intense qu'elle irradia le corps d'Andreth. Peu à peu, la lumière repoussa l'ombre au loin.

Andreth se réveilla en sursaut, le corps bouillant et en nage. Elle suffoquait. Contrairement à son rêve, il faisait encore bel et bien nuit. Sur la table de chevet, le Silmaril luisait dans la pénombre.

Andreth tenta de calmer sa soudaine panique. Elle aurait dû être apaisée. La bataille était terminée. Ses amis étaient en vie. Elle avait retrouvée Legolas. Pour la première fois, elle avait entrevu la possibilité d'une vie paisible et sans heurts. Pourtant, à peine l'espoir renaissait-il dans son cœur qu'une nouvelle ombre l'en chassait. Sa respiration affolée se transforma rapidement en sanglots.

Elle étouffait dans cette chambre. Sans réfléchir, elle enfila une robe de chambre et sortit à la hâte. L'air frais de la nuit lui fouetta le visage lorsqu'elle déboucha dans les jardins. Ses pas la guidèrent jusqu'à la fontaine. L'Arbre n'était plus là.

Des pas résonnèrent soudain sur les pavés et Andreth aperçut une femme quitter les écuries de la citadelle. Elle reconnut sa démarche assurée et ses cheveux blonds savamment tressés.

 **\- Reine Elenna, la salua-t-elle en s'inclinant.**

 **\- Andreth, je suis heureuse de vous voir. J'ai appris que vous aviez soigné mes blessures et je vous en remercie.**

 **\- Nous savons toutes les deux que la médecine n'y est pour rien dans votre guérison.**

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de la guerrière, mais il fut rapidement remplacé par un masque grave. Elle balaya les jardins du regard afin de s'assurer que les deux jeunes femmes étaient seules, avant de se rapprocher légèrement d'Andreth.

 **\- Il me faut vous confier un récent événement, chuchota alors Elenna. J'ai trouvé une autre pierre.**

 **\- Un Silmaril ? S'exclama Andreth. Ici, à Minas Tirith ?**

 **\- Sur le champ de bataille, répondit la guerrière. J'affrontais un groupe de Suderons avant de livrer un duel avec l'un d'eux. Duel qui m'a valu mes blessures, indiqua Elenna au passage. J'ai fini par le tuer et j'ai découvert à sa ceinture un Silmaril... Depuis je revois sans cesse le visage de cet homme. Son corps couvert de sang, ses yeux bleus comme le ciel... Son souvenir hante mes nuits.**

 **\- Je fais, moi aussi d'étranges rêves depuis mon arrivée dans cette Cité, finit par dire Andreth. J'ai la sensation de devoir partir vers l'Ouest.**

 **\- Mais il n'y a rien à l'Ouest, répliqua Elenna. Rien hormis le Mordor.**

Andreth resta silencieuse et Elenna haussa ses sourcils de surprise.

 **\- Cette route vous conduira à la mort ! Vous ne pouvez y aller seule...**

 **\- Alors partez avec moi ! La coupa Andreth d'un ton plein d'espoir en saisissant les mains d'Elenna. Nos routes se croisent à nouveau et je ne peux croire qu'il s'agisse du hasard. Nos destins sont liés** !

 **\- Si les Silmarils sont si précieux que vous me l'avez dit un jour, nous devons les protéger et les garder cachés loin de l'Ombre.**

 **\- Vous ne comprenez pas... répliqua Andreth.**

Mais d'un geste vif, Elenna dégagea ses mains de celles d'Andreth et se recula de quelques pas.

 **\- Dès notre rencontre, je vous ai admirée pour votre bravoure. Mais à présent vos paroles transpirent la folie ! Annonça la guerrière avant de se détourner.**

 **o o o**

Elenna se dirigeait vers la citadelle en tentant d'ignorer les protestations d'Andreth. Elle accéléra le pas et bientôt la voix d'Andreth s'estompa dans la nuit. Elenna n'emprunta pas les galeries qui menaient vers les maisons de guérison. Elle ne voulait pas retourner dans sa chambre et prendre le risque de recroiser Andreth. A la place, la jeune femme se dirigea vers les appartements des invités.

L'heure était bien avancée et les couloirs étaient presque déserts à l'exception de quelques gardes et de rares domestiques. Elenna croisa le chemin d'une servante et lui demanda un renseignement en chuchotant. Elle reprit ensuite sa route et parvint devant la porte que la servante lui avait indiquée.

Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de la poignée froide et la baissèrent. La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit et Elenna s'empressa de pénétrer dans la pièce sombre. Une respiration régulière résonnait depuis un grand lit. Eomer dormait.

La jeune femme ôta ses bottes avant de s'approcher. Elle se baissa et vint s'allonger près de lui. Elle glissa sur le côté et passa sous la couverture. Il faisait bon, et Elenna ne savait pas si c'était la chaleur de Rohir ou son cœur qui battait soudain si rapidement. Elle ferma les yeux. Puis, elle sentit tout à coup la paume d'Eomer se refermer sur son épaule. Cette fois-ci, elle en était sure, c'était bien son cœur qui battait. La main du Rohir descendit doucement le long de son bras, puis sur son ventre. Ses doigts étaient chauds, presque brulants contre sa peau. Le glissement devint frôlement.

Elenna se tourna alors délicatement vers Eomer. Ses yeux sombres brillaient dans la nuit. Elle passa ses bras dans son dos et se serra contre lui, lui rendant chaque caresse. Puis ils firent l'amour en silence, trouvant en l'un l'autre un réconfort inattendu, et oubliant leur douleur pendant un court moment.

Ils restèrent toute la nuit serrés l'un contre l'autre, comme pour retarder le plus longtemps possible l'instant de leur séparation. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Ce ne fut que lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil apparurent à travers les voilages qu'Elenna s'éclipsa, emportant avec elle le secret de cette nuit passée.

 **o o o**

La porte de sa chambre grinça légèrement lorsqu'Elenna l'ouvrit. Il y avait toujours dans l'air l'odeur de plantes médicinales. L'esprit de la jeune femme était encore embrumé, ressassant les souvenirs de la nuit qu'elle venait de passer avec Eomer. Mais à peine avait-elle pénétré dans la pièce que ses pieds retouchèrent terre. Un sentiment étrange s'empara de la jeune femme. Elle s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte et balaya la chambre du regard.

Ses affaires avaient été dérangées. Bien entendu les servantes de la citadelle nettoyaient régulièrement les chambres des Maisons de guérison et déplaçaient certains éléments. Mais cette fois la pièce semblait avoir été fouillée à la hâte. Et alors qu'Elenna n'avait pas dormi dans son lit, les couvertures étaient retournées et froissées.  
Les pensées se bousculèrent dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Après quelques secondes d'immobilisme, elle se rua dans la pièce. Ses mains attrapèrent les vêtements qu'elle portait lors de la bataille. Avant même qu'elle ne fouille dans les poches, Elenna savait qu'elles seraient vides. Le Silmaril trouvé sur les champs de Pelennor avait disparu.

 **o o o**

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la victoire des Hommes, et il était à présent temps de tenir un conseil de guerre. Gandalf avait convié les Seigneurs Gondoriens et les Seigneurs Rohirrim dont Eomer était à présent le Roi, ainsi que les membres restants de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans la grande salle du trône de la citadelle. Denethor mort, le siège de l'Intendant demeurait vide, et le trône du Roi également. Aragorn ne l'avait pas encore revendiqué et se tenait debout aux côtés du Magicien Blanc alors que celui-ci s'adressait à l'assemblée :

 **\- Frodon est passé au-delà de ma vision. Les ténèbres s'épaississent.  
**

 **\- Si Sauron avait l'Anneau, nous le saurions.  
**

 **\- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, répliqua le Magicien. Il a subi une défaite, c'est vrai... Mais derrière les murs du Mordor, notre ennemi se regroupe.**

 **\- Et bien qu'il y reste et qu'il y pourrisse ! S'exclama Gilmi. Pourquoi s'en soucier ?  
**

 **\- Parce que dix-mille Orcs se tiennent entre Frodon et la Montagne du Destin. Je l'ai envoyé à la mort...**

Les portes s'ouvrirent soudain à la volée et tous les regards se braquèrent vers l'entrée de la grande salle. Beaucoup reconnurent alors Elenna qui accourait dans leur direction. Ses bottes claquaient sur les dalles de marbre. La guerrière ne prit pas le temps de saluer les Seigneurs.

 **\- Andreth est partie, annonça-t-elle d'une voix d'où perçaient colère et inquiétude.**

Legolas fit aussitôt un pas dans sa direction. Son visage était troublé.

 **\- Partie ? Mais où ? Demanda-t-il soucieux.**

 **\- Pour le Mordor.**

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

J'attends vos avis, à bientôt **=)**


	31. III - Chapitre 29

_**Bonsoir mes chatons =)** (ou bonjour, tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lisez ces mots )_

Ce nouveau chapitre est assez long, j'espère qu'il ne sera pas indigeste ! La fin se rapproche à grands pas !

Merci à **Azria** , qui a vaincu la maladie pour me relire et me corriger _BIGLOVE_

Hinata des bois : Oh merci ! Et oui, ce bon vieux Racà est solide **;)** je croise donc les doigts pour que la suite te plaise et que ton imagination bouillonne !

lulu406 : le chapitre précédent était en effet plus calme, c'était une sorte de transition **=)** si tu aimes les batailles et les rebondissements, j'espère que celui-ci va te plaire !

LegolasKili : finalement, **il restera encore un chapitre et l'épilogue** car ce nouveau chapitre était déjà bien long _=)_

MMSSR : Ouiii RACAPOWA, le vrai héros de cette histoire **;)** Ah je ne peux rien dire concernant tes suppositions...

mimi70 : et pour ma part, ça me fait plaisir de lire ta review ! Concernant mon écriture, merci beaucoup **=)**

.

 **lulu** _(berlu)_ **406** a remporté une question !

 _question_ : je me demandais qu'elles étaient tes références/phrases et films cultes/livres/musique, si tu t'en inspirais ou si ai contraire tu t'en éloignais pour ne pas les copier ?

 _réponse_ : Mes références pour cette fanfiction sont exclusivement les livres du Seigneur des Anneaux, du Hobbit et du Silmarillion (oui oui, très original). Après, plus généralement, j'écoute beaucoup de musique _(pour ne pas devenir folle lorsque je travaille 10h d'affilée sur mon ordi)_ et j'ai des goûts hétéroclites qui varient selon mes hormones et mon humeur journalière. Mes premiers amours vont au rock garage, au blues et au hard rock, mais je passe aisément du jazz au RAP ou encore de divers OST de films à de la POP niaise et commerciale. Côté cinématographique, c'est un peu la même chose. Je suis très inspirée par l'univers coloré des films de Wes Anderson, j'adore l'ambiance froide et glauque des séries nordiques, je suis fan des blockbuster MARVEL, mais je vais voir très souvent des films d'auteur au cinéma.

Je conclus ce monologue avec une citation que j'aime beaucoup : _" Je courrais toujours pour aller partout, mais je ne pensais pas pour autant que ça allait me mener quelque part."_ Celle ou celui qui en trouve l'auteur gagnera l'ultime question !

.

Bonne lecture à tous **=)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 :**

Le ciel était encore sombre et pourtant il devait être non loin de midi. Andreth se redressa péniblement, se demandant où elle se trouvait. Elle était assise à même le sol, dans une cavité rocheuse creusée dans les pentes des Monts Cendrés. Peu à peu, les souvenirs remontèrent à son esprit.

La veille, Andreth s'était glissée discrètement dans la chambre d'Elenna. Par chance, la Reine des Hommes Sauvages était absente, et Andreth avait dérobé non sans remord le Silmaril trouvé sur le champ de bataille. Elle avait ensuite traversé la citadelle, prenant soin de rester dans l'ombre lorsque des gardes patrouillaient, avant de rejoindre les écuries royales. Grande avait été sa surprise lorsqu'elle avait aperçu le warg fauve d'Elenna qui dormait dans l'un des box. Andreth avait harnaché Nahar puis le cheval l'avait docilement suivie. Une fois en selle, Andreth avait rabattu le capuchon de sa cape, dissimulant ainsi son visage des regards indiscrets. Sous ses ordres, Nahar s'était élancé à travers les niveaux de la Cité Blanche jusqu'à parvenir à la Grande Porte. Là, Andreth avait prétexté une mission ordonnée par Gandalf et les gardes du Gondor l'avaient laissée partir.

Dès lors, Nahar n'avait cessé de galoper à travers les plaines plongées dans l'obscurité. Andreth avait emporté pour seules affaires que les vêtements qu'elle portait, son arc, une gourde, et les deux Silmarils soigneusement rangés dans un petit sac qu'elle serrait contre elle. La cavalière avait gardé les yeux braqués vers les silhouettes des Monts Cendrés qui se détachaient dans la pénombre de la nuit. Pas une fois elle ne s'était permis un regard en arrière, de peur que sa volonté ne s'essouffle. Elle gardait néanmoins dans son cœur l'amertume de son départ précipité. Andreth n'aurait pas supporté un adieu avec Legolas. Et puis, l'Elfe aurait tenté de la retenir, il n'aurait pas compris. Comment le pourrait-il, alors qu'Andreth elle-même ne parvenait pas à mettre des mots sur les images et les murmures qui apparaissaient dans son esprit, et sur son besoin de se rendre en Mordor ?

Les sabots de Nahar avaient frappé la terre jusqu'au lever du soleil. Les plaines du Gondor avaient laissé place au lit de l'Anduin puis aux pentes des Monts Cendrés, dernier rempart contre le Mordor. Lorsque le relief était devenu trop escarpé, Andreth avait posé le pied à terre et avait ôté la selle et les brides de Nahar.

 **\- Pars, lui avait-elle murmuré. Va rejoindre les tiens dans le Rohan.**

Mais le cheval était resté immobile. Andreth s'était détournée et avait commencé à gravir les rochers, s'aidant de ses mains. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle eut escaladé plusieurs mètres que Nahar s'était enfin détourné. Andreth s'était assise à l'abri du vent, à l'intérieur d'une cavité creusée dans les pentes des montagnes. Longtemps elle avait regardé le cheval galoper vers le Nord dans la faible lumière du matin, avant qu'enfin le sommeil ne la gagne.

A présent, alors qu'elle se réveillait, les premiers doutes envahissaient Andreth. Avant qu'ils ne la submergèrent, elle se leva précipitamment et reprit son ascension. Elle tentait de se concentrer sur ses mouvements, s'assurant chaque prise et chaque pas. A mesure qu'Andreth gagnait de la hauteur, l'air devint chaud et sec. Les arbustes et les plantes desséchées se raréfièrent jusqu'à disparaitre, les oiseaux ne volaient plus aussi hauts. Toute trace de vie semblait avoir disparu des montagnes depuis des siècles.

Malgré ses efforts, il fallut plusieurs heures à Andreth pour enfin parvenir au sommet. Elle se hissa sur un grand rocher assez plat et se redressa. Devant elle s'étalait à perte de vue le Mordor. Cela n'avait toujours été pour Andreth qu'un nom maléfique, quelque chose d'irréel, une légende qui n'avait aucune part dans sa vie. A présent, le royaume de l'Ombre s'étendait sous ses pieds.

Tout était d'un calme menaçant. Des filets de fumée s'élevaient des plaines en contrebas et s'amassaient en d'épais nuages qui flottaient vers l'Ouest. La lumière ne dépassait pas celle d'un crépuscule orageux mais depuis son promontoire, Andreth pouvait voir à des milles à la ronde. Au loin, se dessinait une montagne isolée. Son pied était fondé dans des ruines cendreuses et son sommet s'élevait haut et menaçant au milieu des nuages noirs. Une lumière crépitante s'échappait de son cœur. Derrière la Montagne du Destin était suspendue une vaste ombre. C'était Barad-Dûr la tour sombre. L'œil était là, tourné vers l'intérieur de ses terres. Andreth avait tellement entendu d'histoires au sujet de Sauron qu'elle éprouvait à présent un étrange sentiment de se trouver si proche de lui.

Andreth sembla hésiter un instant. La vue de ce pays lugubre faisait naitre en elle une peur viscérale. Elle savait que dépasser les sommets des Monts Cendrés et faire un pas dans le Mordor serait irrévocable. Elle ne reviendrait pas.

Mais au fond, Andreth n'éprouvait aucun doute. Elle savait qu'elle devait continuer d'avancer car elle entrevoyait dans son cœur une lueur d'espoir. Comme pour se donner du courage, elle toucha les Silmarils enfouis dans son sac. Puis elle inspira l'air frais qui flottait encore au-dessus des sommets avant d'entamer lentement sa descente vers les ténèbres.

 **o o o**

Un peu plus à l'Ouest, à ce moment même, Aragorn menait les armées des Hommes vers le Mordor. Avec lui chevauchaient ses compagnons de voyage et amis Legolas et Gimli, ainsi que Gandalf le Blanc, Merry et Pippin qui avaient longuement insisté pour venir, Eomer Roi du Rohan, Elenna Reine des Hommes Sauvages, et tous les soldats que la bataille de Minas Tirith avait laissés valides.

L'armée avait traversé l'Anduin à Osgiliath et venait de quitter les ruines de la cité. Elle se dirigeait à présent vers le Nord, longeant les silhouettes menaçantes des montagnes qui s'élevaient à l'Est. Des grondements lointains s'échappaient du Mordor et le ciel se voilait à nouveau des brumes obscures. Les Hommes prenaient lentement conscience que l'Ennemi était toujours là, terré dans l'ombre. La victoire des Champs de Pelennor ne leur avait apporté qu'un court répit. La guerre n'était pas terminée.

Alors que le soleil commençait à descendre à l'Ouest, les cavaliers atteignirent Henneth Annûn. Le repaire gondorien se situait à mi-chemin entre Minas Tirith et les plaines de Dagorlad où se trouvait la Porte Noire du Mordor. Les soldats établirent un immense campement non loin de la chute d'eau qui dissimulait la caverne gardée par une garnison de Gondoriens qui se joindrait le lendemain à l'armée.

Les chefs de guerre se retrouvèrent dans la tente royale pour un ultime conseil.

 **\- Nous atteindrons la Porte Noire demain avant midi, annonça Aragorn en repliant une carte.**

 **\- Et alors cela ne sera qu'une question de temps avant que l'Ennemi ne nous écrase, intervint Elenna.**

 **\- L'ennemi manque encore d'une chose qui lui donnerait la force et la connaissance nécessaires pour abattre toute résistance, briser les dernières défenses et recouvrir toutes les terres de secondes ténèbres, répondit Gandalf. Il lui manque l'Anneau Unique. Si Sauron le retrouve, il commandera tous les Anneaux, où qu'ils soient, même les Trois, et il sera plus puissant que jamais. Mais si Frodon parvient à détruire l'Anneau, Sauron tombera et sa chute sera si profonde que tous penseront qu'il ne se relèvera pas. Il sera à jamais estropié, devenant un simple esprit de méchanceté qui se ronge dans les ombres.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ne puisse pas se relever, répliqua Aragorn. Après tout, Sauron pensait l'Anneau perdu pendant des siècles et cela ne l'a pas empêché de croitre de nouveau.**

 **\- En effet, je crains Sauron même sans Anneau, répondit Gandalf d'un ton grave.** **Après une défaite ou un répit, l'Ombre se terre toujours avant de prendre une autre forme et de revenir. Mais pour l'heure, tout espoir n'est pas perdu.**

Lorsque le conseil se termina, les chefs de guerre regagnèrent leurs tentes respectives. Legolas traversa le campement en compagnie du Magicien Blanc. L'Elfe avait le visage fermé et semblait ailleurs. Il était resté silencieux depuis leur départ de la Cité Blanche.

 **\- Je vous connais depuis votre enfance Legolas, lui dit alors Gandalf. Et je ne crois pas vous avoir jamais vu si troublé.**

Les yeux clairs de l'Elfe croisèrent le regard bienveillant du Magicien et les mots lui échappèrent :

 **\- Quelle folie a-t-elle pu prendre Andreth de partir seule pour le Mordor ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas la folie qui a guidé Andreth, et vous le savez Legolas. Cette enfant est bénie des Valar et son destin leur appartient depuis sa naissance. Seuls les Silmarils ont le pouvoir d'éradiquer définitivement l'Ombre. Et voici la terrible chance d'Andreth : Sauron ignore que les trois pierres ont été retrouvées, son regard reste braqué vers l'Ouest, laissant une chance à nos amis d'accomplir leurs tâches.**

 **o o o**

La chaleur était terrible. Sèche et brulante, elle enveloppait Andreth depuis des heures et ralentissait ses pas. A mesure que la jeune femme s'avançait dans le Mordor, l'air devenait vicié, presque irrespirable. Chacun de ses mouvements lui demandait un effort immense. Ses pieds trainaient dans la terre et la cendre, laissant des empreintes distinctes. Ce devait être la nuit, car les alentours déjà sombres d'ordinaire étaient encore plus obscurs.

Bientôt, Andreth aperçut les premiers Orcs. Elle se cacha derrière un rocher et observa les créatures qui se trouvaient à plusieurs mètres. Vêtus d'armures sombres, les Orcs se regroupaient en un bataillon désorganisé autour de leur chef. Ce dernier, debout sur un rocher, leur criait des ordres en Parler Noir qu'Andreth ne pouvait comprendre. Elle attendait, le cœur battant, de voir leur prochain mouvement. Le chef finit par sauter du rocher, prit la tête du bataillon et les Orcs partirent vers le Nord. Andreth les suivit des yeux pendant un moment et vit alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Porte Noire, située à quelques milles.

Ce ne fut que lorsque les créatures furent suffisamment loin qu'Andreth osa sortir de sa cachette. Elle but avidement les dernières gouttes d'eau de sa gourde et reprit sa route, ne sachant pas vraiment où aller. Elle laissa ses pas la guider à travers les terres désolées. Elle ne croisa plus d'Orcs, tous semblaient avoir déserté le plateau de Gorgoroth. Mais Andreth découvrit bien vite qu'elle devait dorénavant faire face à un ennemi bien plus dangereux que les Orcs. La soif.

Sa bouche devint sèche et douloureuse, et la chaleur toujours plus pesante. Andreth était épuisée et assoiffée. Ses idées n'étaient plus claires, ses pensées s'emmêlaient. Il aurait été facile de se laisser tomber sur le sol poussiéreux et d'attendre que la mort vienne la prendre. En cette heure sombre, seul l'amour parvenait encore à faire avancer Andreth. Elle se raccrochait au souvenir du visage souriant de Legolas. Elle entendait même la voix de l'Elfe l'encourager à avancer.

Andreth parvint à progresser encore presque une heure avant que les forces ne l'abandonnèrent pour de bon. Avec la fatigue, elle ne faisait plus guère attention où elle marchait. Une pierre se déroba soudain sous l'un de ses pieds. Sa cheville se tordit et Andreth s'écroula lourdement. La poussière s'engouffra dans sa gorge, la faisant suffoquer. Elle mourrait de soif. Sa vision se troubla et fit place à l'obscurité. Andreth se sentit happée par le néant.

 **o o o**

A un mille à peine de là, Frodon et Sam arpentaient eux aussi les étendues stériles du Mordor. Sous leurs pieds nus, la terre était sèche et chaude et autour d'eux l'air était suffoquant. Ils étaient épuisés et assoiffés.

A bout de force, les Hobbits finirent par trouver refuge entre un amas de rochers à l'écart des troupes ennemies et hors de la vue de Sauron. Ils s'assirent contre les pierres et reprirent leur souffle. Le regard de Sam s'éleva vers le ciel noir. Soudain, les nuages s'écartèrent et laissèrent apparaître le ciel pendant un court instant. Une étoile brillait au loin.

 **\- Monsieur Frodon regardez, il y a une lumière. Une beauté là-haut qu'aucune n'ombre ne peut occulter.**

Le porteur de l'Anneau laissa ses yeux divaguer vers le ciel, mais la vue de l'étoile ne lui procura nul réconfort. Son fardeau était devenu bien trop pesant et accaparait son cœur et ses pensées. Il quitta le ciel du regard et porta sa gourde à ses lèvres desséchées mais aucune eau n'en sortit.

 **\- Prenez la mienne, dit-alors Sam. Il reste encore quelques gouttes.**

 **\- Il n'en restera plus pour le voyage de retour...  
**

 **\- Je crois qu'il n'y aura pas de voyage de retour, monsieur Frodon...**

Au-dessus d'eux, le voile de nuages se referma mais l'étoile brillait toujours.

 **o o o**

Andreth ouvrit les yeux. L'obscurité avait fait place à une blancheur éclatante. Les terres poussiéreuses et la chaleur suffoquante du Mordor avaient disparu. La jeune femme se redressa balaya les alentours du regard. Tout était d'un blanc pur, aucun horizon ne se dessinait, seulement de la lumière.

 **\- Bonjour Andreth.**

Elle sursauta et se retourna. Face à elle se tenait une grande femme vêtue de vert et portant une couronne d'or. Andreth ressentit aussitôt sa puissance qui était aussi grande que celle de Sauron, mais qui était restée pure et loin de l'ombre. La femme était d'une beauté irréelle.

 **\- Sais-tu qui je suis ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix mélodieuse.**

 **\- Une Vala.**

La femme acquiesça en souriant. La lumière semblait émaner de son propre corps et éclairait les alentours.

 **\- Je me nomme Yavanna. C'est moi qui t'ai guidée jusqu'ici.**

 **\- Suis-je morte ?**

 **\- La mort m'est inconnue. Tu es ici car il te reste encore une tâche à accomplir, dit-elle en désignant le sac d'Andreth.**

 **\- Que dois-je faire des Silmarils ? Demanda-t-elle.**

 **\- Cette réponse t'ai déjà connue, répondit Yavanna.**

Andreth fronça les sourcils et ouvrit son sac. Elle prit délicatement les deux pierres et les contempla. Leur profondeur semblait infinie et la lumière s'élevait de leurs cœurs.

 **\- Les détruire... murmura Andreth.**

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, la Vala avait disparu. A la place se dressait un arbre aux feuilles verdoyantes couronné d'une lumière dorée. Des gouttes de rosée tombaient de ses branches majestueuses et formaient un filet d'eau sur le sol. Andreth rangea les pierres et s'agenouilla. Elle plongea ses mains dans l'eau fraiche et les porta à sa bouche.

A peine l'eau coula dans sa gorge asséchée qu'Andreth reprit conscience. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'elle était toujours couchée à même le sol sombre. Son visage ne reposait plus contre la terre sèche mais effleurait une flaque d'eau fraiche. Sans réfléchir, la jeune femme tourna sa tête et but l'eau à grandes gorgées. L'eau revigora son corps et éclaircit ses pensées.

Andreth sentait une chaleur puissante pénétrer son cœur. Elle se redressa lentement et découvrit que l'un des Silmarils brillait fortement. C'était celui-ci trouvé sur le champ de bataille. La jeune femme le serra dans sa main et aussitôt le niveau de la flaque augmenta. L'eau semblait provenir des profondeurs de la terre. Bientôt, la flaque déborda et se transforma en un mince filet d'eau qui coulait à travers les terres désolées. Il semblait guider Andreth vers le Nord. Intriguée, la jeune femme suivit son courant.

Elle marchait d'un pas résolu, ressassant son étrange vision. Pour la première fois de sa vie, tout lui paraissait clair. Elle semblait animée de nouvelles connaissances. Elle comprenait enfin tout. Elle savait pourquoi son existence avait duré tant d'années, pourquoi ses pas l'avaient guidée jusqu'en Lorien, en Gondor puis en Mordor. Elle comprenait enfin son Destin.

 **o o o**

Les Hommes restaient silencieux. Face à eux se dressaient le grand rempart de Cirith Gorgor, avec au milieu la Porte Noire du Mordor, et de part et d'autre deux tours sombres. Les deux vastes battants de la porte étaient solidement fermés, formant une muraille infranchissable.

Gondoriens, Rohirrim et Hommes Sauvages se tenaient glacés dans la lumière de l'aube. Rien ne se voyait sur les remparts mais ils savaient que les ennemies attendaient, tapis derrière la Porte Noire et dans les Montagnes, prêts à attaquer. Hommes comme Orcs savaient que cette bataille allait être la plus importante de toutes.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement alors que la nervosité s'emparait des soldats. Le cœur battait vivement, la peur nouait leurs ventres, les tendres souvenirs se mêlaient à l'angoisse et aux regrets. Ils n'avaient plus qu'une seule envie, se jeter dans la bataille pour enfin en finir.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Aragorn, à présent pleinement considéré comme le Roi du Gondor.

 **\- Tenez vos positions ! Tenez vos positions ! Fils du Gondor, et du Rohan. Mes frères. Je lis dans vos yeux la même peur qui pourrait saisir mon cœur ! Un jour peut venir, où le courage des hommes faillira, où nous abandonnerons nos amis et briserons tous liens. Mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé! Ce sera l'heure des loups et des boucliers fracassés lorsque l'âge des Hommes s'effondrera ! Et ce jour n'est pas arrivé ! Aujourd'hui nous combattrons ! Pour tout ce qui vous est cher sur cette bonne terre, je vous ordonne de tenir, Hommes de l'Ouest !**

Et la bataille commença.

 **o o o**

Andreth suivait toujours le filet d'eau qui traversait les plaines stériles et semblait la conduire vers l'entrée du Mordor. Elle prenait soin de rester à bonne distance des régiments d'Orcs.

Elle quitta bientôt le plateau de Gorgoroth et pénétra dans la vallée d'Ûdun. Là, les armées d'Orcs se regroupaient et s'étalaient à perte de vue. Derrière eux se dressait, immense et menaçante, la Porte Noire. Sauron rassemblaient en grande hâte les Orcs en vue d'une guerre et les envoyaient vers la Porte Noire en vue d'un coup vengeur.

Soudain, un bruit assourdissant retentit dans l'air. Andreth cessa d'avancer et riva ses yeux vers la Porte Noire. A son grand étonnement, elle vit les immenses battants de la Porte s'ouvrir lentement dans un retentissement métallique. Des cors résonnèrent et les Orcs poussèrent des cris de guerre qui firent trembler les murs du Mordor. Puis ils s'élancèrent à travers l'ouverture. La poussière envahit l'air et bientôt Andreth ne fut plus capable de voir à plus de quelques mètres.

Elle reprit prudemment son chemin, progressant à travers les rochers. Lorsqu'elle arriva près de la Porte Noire, elle constata que les terres avaient été désertées, les Orcs étant partis se battre sur les plaines de Dagorlad. Le filet d'eau progressa jusqu'aux pieds des remparts, puis s'évapora doucement sous la chaleur. Andreth leva les yeux jusqu'au sommet de la muraille sombre. Elle devait trouver le moyen de monter.

 **\- Attrapez-la !**

Andreth sursauta. Derrière elle, une dizaine d'Orcs accouraient dans sa direction, épées brandies. Elle pensait les ennemis à l'extérieur ! Prise de panique, elle s'enfuit vers les pentes des Montagnes dans laquelle étaient ancrés les remparts. Elle courut à en perdre haleine et commença à gravir la pente escarpée. Mais déjà, les Orcs étaient sur elle. Ils étaient petits, trapus et rapides.

Soudain, Andreth sentit une forte pression lui enserrer la cheville. L'une des créatures l'avait attrapée et tentait de la tirer en arrière. Andreth hurla de peur et se débattit, donnant des coups de pieds dans la tête de l'Orc. Étourdi, ce dernier lâcha prise et la jeune femme reprit son ascension alors que les autres ennemis se rapprochaient toujours plus.

Elle sentit alors la chaleur familière du Silmaril qui se diffusait dans son corps. Sous ses mains, la terre se mit à trembler. Les pierres de la colline commencèrent à dévaler la pente. Elles roulèrent de plus en plus rapidement, évitèrent Andreth et s'écrasèrent sur les Orcs. Cramponnée à la pente, la jeune femme regarda leurs corps tomber en contrebas. Elle calma sa respiration affolée et balaya les alentours du regard. Elle repéra alors à quelques mètres en hauteur une porte dont l'une des tours encadrant les remparts. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que les Orcs étaient morts, Andreth reprit son ascension.

Par chance, la porte n'était pas gardée. Quelques torches éclairaient le long escalier en colimaçon qui se déroulait à l'intérieur de la tour. Andreth gravit les marches rapidement, sursautant au moindre bruit. Mais elle ne croisa plus aucun Orc, car tous étaient partis donné l'assaut sur les plaines de Dagorlad.

Avant même d'atteindre le sommet des remparts, Andreth entendit nettement les bruits de la bataille. Les cris, le choc des épées, les hennissements des chevaux, le bruissement des cottes de mailles, les collisions des armures, les coups, les chairs tranchées, les os brisés... Andreh avait vécu trop de batailles et vu trop d'abominations. De Dale à Minas Tirith, l'Ombre n'avait cessé d'asséner la terreur et la mort. Il fallait y mettre fin.

Andreth franchit une porte grinçante et parvint enfin au chemin de ronde de la Porte Noire. Elle prit soin de rester tapie dans l'ombre de la muraille. Elle se pencha discrètement à travers une meurtrière afin d'observer le champ de bataille et ce qu'elle découvrit lui coupa le souffle.

Une armée était acculée au centre de la plaine. Andreth reconnut les étendards des Gondoriens, des Rohirim et des Hommes Sauvages. Tous étaient venus pour défendre les peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu. Les Hommes étaient nombreux, au moins dix-mille, et se battaient avec force et courage. Armés de lances, d'arcs et d'épées, ils luttaient sans relâche. Mais l'armée de Sauron était colossale. Elle encerclait les soldats pour les attaquer sur tous les fronts. Les Orcs étaient enflammés par la rage et se jetaient sur les soldats comme des chiens enragés. Les chevaux des Hommes parvenaient mal à se déplacer dans le chaos et l'avant-garde des Hommes s'était faite décimée. L'étau se resserrait.

Des grognements retentirent à quelques mètres d'Andreth. Elle cessa de contempler les plaines et reporta son attention sur le chemin de ronde. Des archers ennemis étaient postés sur les remparts et profitaient de leur bon angle de tir pour abattre bons nombre de cavaliers. Andreth en compta sept. Silencieusement, elle attrapa son arc. Elle le tenait fermement de la main gauche, les doigts croisés sur une flèche encochée, comme elle l'avait appris bien des années auparavant dans les cavernes de la Forêt Noire.

L'air siffla et la flèche se planta dans la nuque de l'un des Orcs. Le temps que les autres créatures ne prennent conscience de la menace, Andreth en avait déjà tué deux de plus. Elle se déplaçait rapidement, évitant les ripostes ennemies et en continuant de tirer. Lorsque les Orcs restants arrivèrent à son niveau, Andreth lâcha son arc et dégaina sa dague. Elle trancha la gorge de l'un d'eux avant de planter son arme dans le torse d'un autre. Elle ne parvint pas à la dégager. Le dernier Orc s'élança furieusement contre elle. Sans réfléchir, Andreth saisit une nouvelle flèche dans son carquois. Elle para l'attaque de l'Orc et lorsque celui-ci se retourna vers elle, elle lui enfonça la pointe de la flèche dans l'un de ses yeux. La créature émit un sifflement suraigu avant de s'écrouler, morte.

Andreth recula de quelques pas et observa sans un mot la scène macabre. Elle essuya ses mains couvertes de sang sombre dans ses vêtements. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Ses mains tremblantes fouillèrent dans son sac avant de déposer les Silmarils sur le sol. Elle ramassa son arc et le banda à nouveau. Elle inspira longuement en visant l'un des joyaux. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus. Elle ferma les yeux puis tira la flèche. Elle sentit la corde de l'arc vibrer, avant d'entendre un tintement métallique.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Andreth constata que la flèche gisait à quelques mètres. Sa pointe, pourtant forgée par les meilleurs artisans Elfes, était brisée. Le Silmaril était intacte. Andreth fronça les sourcils. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela.

 **o o o**

 **\- Repliez-vous !**

Sur le dos de Racà, Elenna se battait aux côtés des Hommes contre les milliers d'ennemis. Mais à peine avait-elle tué un Orc que dix autres arrivaient. Écoutant l'ordre d'Aragorn, elle commença à guider son warg en arrière lorsqu'elle aperçut un mouvement rapide du coin de l'œil. Elle se baissa juste à temps pour éviter le lourd marteau d'un Troll. Racà bondit aussitôt sur le côté avant de se jeter sur l'immense créature. Elenna brandit son épée au-dessus d'elle et d'un geste rapide, elle fendit la peau épaisse du Troll. Celui-ci beugla alors que du sang noir jaillissait de son torse. Il vacilla et Racà se recula à temps. Le Troll s'écroula dans un nuage de poussière.

Elenna venait à peine de reprendre son souffle qu'une vive douleur lui enserra soudain le cou. La pierre de son collier devint brulante contre sa peau. Elenna porta sa main libre à son cou et détacha son bijou. Elle observa le Silmaril rougeoyant. Il brillait vivement et autour d'Elenna plusieurs soldats le regardèrent étrangement. Racà émit un grognement sonore, attirant l'attention de sa cavalière. Elenna quitta la pierre des yeux et aperçut alors une autre lumière briller au sommet de la Porte Noire. En plissant les yeux, Elenna reconnut la silhouette d'une femme se détacher d'entre les rayons lumineux.

 **\- Andreth ! S'exclama-t-elle en reconnaissant la jeune femme. En avant Racà !**

Alors que les autres cavaliers se repliaient, le warg s'élança vers la Porte Noire. Elenna faisait danser son épée autour d'elle tuant les Orcs qui se présentaient sur leur chemin. Le loup s'était parfaitement rétabli de ses blessures et était rapide et agile. Elenna le guida non pas vers la Porte Noire, mais vers les falaises sombres dans laquelle les battants étaient ancrés. Les pattes puissantes de Racà n'eurent aucun mal à gravir les pentes escarpées. Le warg avait grandi dans les Montagnes Blanches et avait l'habitude de grimper des reliefs importants. Elenna tenait toujours son collier dans l'une de ses mains, et se cramponnait fermement de l'autre à la fourrure du loup.

Racà grimpa aussi haut que possible, jusqu'à atteindre les remparts. Il bondit des falaises et atterrit lourdement sur le chemin de ronde. Andreth était à quelques mètres. Elle frappait de sa dague les Silmarils. Elenna observa curieusement les éclairs qui s'échappaient des deux pierres lors de chaque impact. Andreth frappa une nouvelle fois les joyaux. Au moment où sa lame heurta leur surface brillante, elle se brisa et les éclats métalliques volèrent partout.

 **\- Andreth ! S'exclama la guerrière en posant le pied à terre. Que faites-vous ? Avez-vous perdu la raison ?**

L'intéressée se retourna. Une lueur de surprise traversa ses yeux clairs lorsqu'elle aperçut Elenna.

 **\- Je dois les détruire, dit-elle alors d'un ton grave.**

Un silence suivit sa déclaration. Andreth avait une expression si déterminée qu'Elenna fut obligée de la croire.

 **\- Mais je n'en trouve pas le moyen ! Ajouta Andreth désespérée en regardant la lame brisée de sa dague.**

Elenna tendit alors sa main. Elle ouvrit sa paume et présenta son collier à Andreth.

 **\- Prenez-le.**

Au moment où Andreth saisissait le collier, il lui échappa des mains. Le bijou s'écrasa sur les dalles de pierres. Sous le choc de l'impact, la pierre se décrocha du collier. Les deux femmes la regardèrent rouler à quelques mètres.

Lorsqu'Elenna ramassa la pierre, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement. Contrairement aux deux autres Silmarils dont la forme était ovoïde, celui-ci avait été taillé. Sa surface était sculptée en biseaux de sorte que le joyau avait pu être serti sur le collier. Les angles taillés étaient particulièrement acérés. Sans un mot, Elenna tendit la pierre à Andreth.

 **\- Peut-être... Peut-être que seul un Silmaril peut en détruire un autre, lui dit-elle en lui désignant le côté tranchant.**

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Pour la première fois, les deux femmes se sourirent. Il y avait dans le visage d'Andreth une sincère reconnaissance et dans celui d'Elenna une bonté soudaine.

La main d'Andreth se referma autour du joyau. Aussitôt, les trois Silmarils enfin réunis s'illuminèrent, et le vent se leva. D'abord simple brise, il se transforma rapidement en puissant souffle.

Elenna dut se reculer et s'accroupir auprès de Racà pour se protéger du souffle puissant.

 **\- Partez ! Cria alors Andreth à l'encontre de la guerrière. C'est mon destin, et non le vôtre. Partez !**

Ses paroles s'évanouirent dans le vent. L'air se mit à tourbillonner autour d'elle et la lumière des Silmarils devint aveuglante.

 **o o o**

Une vive lumière illumina le champ de bataille. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Les Hommes comme les Orcs furent éblouis et cessèrent un instant le combat. Seuls les yeux perçants de Legolas parvinrent à voir à travers les intenses rayons lumineux qui s'élevaient au-dessus de la Porte Noire. Ce qu'il vit alors le laissa alors coi d'étonnement.

Andreth flottait au milieu du ciel. Elle tenait dans ses mains les Trois Silmarils illuminés. Legolas regarda impuissant la jeune femme frapper deux des pierres l'une contre l'autre. Aussitôt, l'un des Silmaril se brisa en milliers de grains de poussière. Une lumière pure s'en échappa et irradia le corps d'Andreth. Le vent devint encore plus puissant. Il repoussait les nuages et balayait les fumées vers la tour sombre.

Le cœur de Legolas manqua un battement. La lumière croissait. A présent, elle ne provenait plus simplement des deux pierres restantes, mais aussi du propre corps d'Andreth.

 **o o o**

Andreth était calme. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui l'encourageait et l'empêchait de céder à la panique. Dans chacune de ses mains se trouvait un Silmaril. Andreth savait que son prochain geste allait sceller le destin de la Terre du Milieu. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Elle brandit la pierre biseautée et frappa de toutes ses forces le second joyau.

Au même instant, l'Anneau Unique sombrait dans la Montagne du Destin.

 **o o o**

Un grondement sourd s'éleva au loin. Sous les pieds des soldats, le sol se mit à trembler. Orcs et Hommes virent au-delà de la Porte Noire une éruption rougeoyante jaillir de la Montagne du Destin et la Tour Sombre de Sauron s'effondrer.

 _Et la terre tremblera._

Les cris de souffrance des Nazgûl et de leurs créatures ailées fendirent l'air. Les Orcs prirent peur et désertèrent. Ils tentèrent de s'enfuir, mais le tremblement s'accentua et le sol commença soudain à s'effondrer. Le Mordor se brisa et s'enfonça dans les tréfonds de la terre, emportant des milliers d'Orcs qui tentaient vainement de fuir.

Un éclair explosa dans le ciel. Les regards se tournèrent à nouveau vers Andreth qui flottait toujours dans les airs. Une puissante onde lumineuse surgit de son corps et balaya les alentours. Elle sembla se propager partout en Terre du Milieu. La Lumière balaya l'Ombre. Legolas cligna des yeux. De sa vie, il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. L'onde s'estompa en même temps que les dernières traces des ténèbres. Sauron était vaincu. La guerre était finie.

Le vent se calma peu à peu. Ll'Elfe ne quittait pas Andreth des yeux. La lumière avait quitté le corps de la jeune femme qui flottait à présent doucement vers le sol.

 **\- Andreth ! S'exclama Legolas en accourant dans sa direction.**

Il se fraya un chemin à travers les Hommes, les poussant sans ménagement. Il la découvrit alors allongée à quelques mètres au milieu de la poussière. Elle ne bougeait plus. Il s'agenouilla et attrapa son visage. Et alors, ses paupières se soulevèrent, révélant ses yeux brillants à Legolas. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

 **\- Im gelir ceni ad lin, murmura-t-elle faiblement** _(je suis heureuse de te revoir)_

\- **Ú-erich o nin gwanno, répondit Legolas en lui caressant la joue** _(Tu ne peux pas me laisser)_

Elle représentait tellement de choses à ses yeux. Tour à tour protégée, amie, amante... Mais déjà le regard d'Andreth était voilé, ses yeux perdus vers le ciel. La lumière en elle s'estompait.

 **\- Andreth...**

 **\- Gwannach o innen ului, Ú lû erui, ului.** ( _Tu ne quittes jamais mon esprit, pas une fois, jamais)_

Elle avait réussi. Son destin était accompli. La lumière s'éteignit.

Fin du chapitre.


	32. III - Chapitre 30

_YO les chatons._

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de ce retard de publication ! J'ai eu une période de travail assez intensive, et lorsqu'enfin j'ai eu un moment pour boucler la fin de cette fanfiction, c'est l'ordi de ma _bêta licorne_ **Azria** qui nous a lâché.

Breeef, après moultes rebondissements, voici donc la fin des Enfants de la Lune !

Je préfère vous prévenir, elle a été fruit de nombreuses discussions et d'exclamations outrées virtuelles entre ma bêta et moi, car à l'évidence cette fin ne fera pas l'unanimité.

 **mimi70** : Je suis contente que le rôle d'Andreth dans la bataille t'ai plu **=)** ce dernier chapitre t'apportera surement quelques réponses

 **LegolasKili** : Merci beaucoup **=)**

 **Hinata des bois** : et moi j'ai TOUT aimé de ta review **(L)**

 **MMSSR** : j'ai en effet ressenti ta perplexité _haha_ ! Et je m'excuse d'avance mais nombre de mystères resteront encore à la fin de ce chapitre **;)**

 **Brise-glace** : Tout d'abord bienvenue à toi ! Ensuite merci d'avoir lu mes fanfictions. Concernant Elenna, je ne peux rien dire...

.

Jadis, Hinata avait remporté la dernière question :

 _question_ : si tu devais être une héroïne dans un film, livre, ou autre, dans le quel ? Pourquoi ? Et qui serait ton personnage ?

 _réponse :_ alors sans hésiter : _**M** argot **T** enebaum_ dans la famille Tenenbaum, tout simplement car c'est l'un de mes films préférés et j'adore ce personnage !

.

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 30 :**

Une nuit étoilée s'étalait au-dessus de Minas Tirith. Plus aucun nuage n'avait recouvert le ciel depuis la fin de la guerre quelques jours auparavant. Au loin, le ciel arborait les lueurs bleutées de l'aube. Mais alors que la Cité Blanche dormait encore paisiblement, deux ombres se glissèrent hors des remparts.

Gandalf conduisit Aragorn au pied du mont Mindolluin. Là, ils trouvèrent un sentier dont le tracé était en partie effacé par les affres de la bataille et que peu de gens avaient osé fouler depuis. Debout sur les pans de la colline, l'Homme et le Magicien contemplèrent le pays qui brillait sous le matin naissant. Ils voyaient les tours blanches de Minas Tirith illuminées par les premiers rayons du soleil. En contrebas, les champs s'étendaient et on devinait les cimes des vergers à quelques milles. Toute la vallée de l'Anduin était comme un jardin. Le fleuve coulait en ondoyant à travers les prés. A l'Est, les Monts de l'ombre étaient voilés d'une brume dorée.

 **\- Voici votre royaume, annonça alors le Magicien Blanc à Aragorn. Le Tiers Âge du monde est terminé, et le nouveau a commencé. Toutes les terres que vous voyez, et celles qui les entourent, seront bientôt occupées par les Hommes. Le Tiers Âge était le mien. J'étais l'Ennemi de Sauron, et ma tâche est achevée. Je partirai bientôt. Le fardeau doit reposer à présent sur vous et les vôtres.**

 **\- Mais l'Arbre du Gondor est encore brisé, intervint Aragorn.**

 **\- Alors tournez votre regard vers le monde verdoyant et regardez où tout paraît stérile et froid, répondit alors le Magicien.**

Aragorn se tourna alors vers la pente rocailleuse qui descendait des sommets enneigés. Il perçut alors que quelque chose poussait au milieu de ce désert. Il grimpa les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la tige. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'Aragorn découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'un tout jeune arbre. Il n'était pas plus haut qu'une brindille, pourtant il avait déjà de petites feuilles sombres sur le dessus et argentées par en dessous.

 **\- Je l'ai trouvé... murmura Aragorn.**

 **\- Voici un rejeton de la lignée des Arbres Blancs, aussi lumineux que le Telperion, dit alors Gandalf qui arrivait à son tour. Qui pourrait dire comment il est arrivé jusqu'ici ?**

Aragorn se baissa vers le sol et porta doucement ses mains vers le plant. Elles plongèrent dans la terre froide et creusèrent un sillon autour des racines de la jeune pousse. Les doigts d'Aragorn entrèrent soudain en collision avec une surface dure. Le Roi déblaya la terre et il découvrit alors les sangles d'une armure. Un homme était enterré à quelques centimètres à peine de la surface. Aragorn reconnut vaguement l'emblème du Harad gravé sur le cuir noirci par la terre et l'humidité. L'arbre semblait prendre racines dans la poitrine du jeune soldat. Comme si la vie avait quitté cet homme pour glisser vers les branches naissantes de l'Arbre. Délicatement, Aragorn souleva la jeune pousse avant de recouvrir solennellement le corps du jeune homme.

 **o o o**

Les mains d'Elenna nouèrent fermement son corsage. Le tissu de la robe confectionnée par les meilleures couturières de la citadelle était doux sous ses doigts. Il était étrange pour la jeune femme de revêtir pareille tenue après avoir porté durant tant de jours ses vêtements de voyage et son armure. Les manches dissimulaient les bleus de ses bras hérités lors de la bataille de la Porte Noire.

Elenna adressa un regard au miroir devant elle et fut satisfaite de son reflet. La robe sombre était discrètement brodée des symboles des Hommes Sauvages et lui donnait une allure altière. Ses cheveux blonds n'arboraient plus de tresses guerrières mais étaient lâchés et flottaient autour de son visage. Les yeux d'Elenna s'abaissèrent et contemplèrent alors son cou nu. Le collier n'était plus là et la jeune femme avait encore du mal à s'habituer à son absence. Elle ne ressentait plus sa surface froide contre sa poitrine, ni son poids autour du cou. Mais l'absence du bijou n'était rien en comparaison de celle des proches qu'Elenna avait perdus durant cette guerre. Sa mère, Wulf, Andreth... Un larme chaude coula le long de sa joue et Elenna chassa ses sombres pensées en se rappelant les mots échangés la veille avec les autres Seigneurs.

 _Aragorn avait convié les Seigneurs et les Rois à un conseil. Avaient alors été présents quelques Seigneurs du Gondor venus de régions éloignées, Eomer roi du Rohan, Legolas prince héritier du Royaume Sylvestre, Gimli en tant que représentant de son peuple, Gandalf le Blanc, et Elenna Reine des Hommes Sauvages._

 _Aragorn avait alors réglé de nombreuses affaires et prononcé des jugements. Il s'était entretenu avec les Gondoriens au sujet de leur récente victoire à Pelargir et de la fuite des Haradrim vers le Sud, de la libération des esclaves du Mordor, et de la répartition des terres récupérées. Puis Aragorn s'était approché d'Eomer et Elenna._

 _ **\- Entre nous, il ne peut y avoir aucune idée de conflits, car nous sommes frères et sœurs, leur dit-il. Ce fut une heure heureuse que celle où Eomer et Elenna vinrent du Nord, et jamais aucun peuple ne fut plus béni que celui du Gondor. Cette amitié ne fera jamais défaut.**_

Le souvenir s'estompa et Elenna quitta ses appartements. A l'extérieur, quatre Hommes Sauvages attendaient la Reine. Elenna sourit à Konrad avant de se mettre en route, escortée par ses gardes. Une effervescence joyeuse régnait dans les couloirs de la citadelle. Les gens s'inclinaient en murmurant quelques politesse à Elenna lors de son passage. A mesure que le petit groupe se rapprochait des jardins, les bruits de la foule devenait plus forts. Des rires, des conversations, de la musique résonnaient depuis la vaste esplanade de Minas Tirith.

Lorsqu'elle sortit des galeries, Elenna fut éblouie par la lumière du soleil. Les rayons picorèrent sa peau laissée découverte. Des milliers de personne étaient déjà là, comme tous les gens de la Terre du Milieu s'étaient rassemblés en ce lieu pour l'événement. Elenna passa à côté de la fontaine et découvrit alors la jeune pousse d'un arbre plantée au bord de l'eau. Déjà ses branches étaient ornées de bourgeons. Sous la lumière du soleil, son tronc n'était pas blanc, mais arborait des reflets argentés. Il était entouré de la bannière du Gondor brodée de l'Arbre et des Étoiles.

La Reine se laissa conduire à l'avant de la foule, face aux portes de la Grande Salle. Tous les Seigneurs et Rois de la Terre du Milieu étaient déjà là, sous leurs bannières qui flottaient au vent. Les murs de la citadelle avaient été recouverts de fleurs et leur doux parfum emplissait l'air ambiant, et les marches conduisant au porche étaient habillées d'un tapis d'argent.

Des trompettes résonnèrent et aussitôt le silence se fit parmi la foule. Le Magicien Blanc traversa l'allée centrale et grimpa les quelques marches avant de se tourner vers la foule. Puis Aragorn apparut à l'extrémité d'une galerie. Des chuchotements bienveillants s'élevèrent parmi la foule alors qu'il traversa à son tour l'allée centrale. Il n'avait plus rien du Rôdeur ou du soldat qu'Elenna avait pu voir durant les batailles qu'elles avait mené à ses côtés. Il portait une armure étincelante gravé des symboles du Gondor et une longue cape sombre aux reflets mordorés. Aragorn passa devant les Seigneurs et s'inclina devant eux. Son regard clair croisa celui d'Elenna et la Reine des Hommes Sauvages s'inclina à son tour. Aragorn se détourna et monta solennellement les marches. Il s'agenouilla au pied du Magicien Blanc, et ce dernier sortir une couronne blanche et scintillante d'un écrin qu'il présenta à la foule.

 **\- Et voici venir les jours du Roi ! S'exclama alors le Magicien Blanc alors qu'il posait la couronne sur la tête d'Aragorn. Qu'ils soient heureux.**

Les acclamations et les applaudissements emplirent l'esplanade et résonnèrent contre les murs blancs de la cité. Elenna n'avait jamais trop aimé les Magiciens, mais elle devait bien avoué que Gandalf le Blanc était bienveillant et doté d'une certaine sympathie. Le Roi du Gondor se releva et se tourna vers la foule. Il y avait dans son visage un éclat de sagesse. Il fit un pas en avant et le silence s'installa à nouveau.

 **\- Ce jour n'appartient pas à un seul homme, mais à tous, déclara-t-il. Reconstruisons ensemble ce monde afin de pouvoir partager des temps de paix.**

Un sourire illumina le visage d'Elenna. Sauron était vaincu, le Gondor avait retrouvé son Roi, des accords avaient été signés entre les Rohirrim et les Hommes Sauvages. Enfin les peuples des Hommes étaient en paix, se dit-elle apaisée, alors qu'Aragorn entamait un chant elfique.

 **Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien.**  
 **Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn'**  
 **Ambar-metta !**

 **o o o**

Les portes de la citadelle s'ouvrirent en grinçant légèrement sur leurs gonds, et Legolas pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Ses bottes claquèrent sur les dalles de marbre blanc alors qu'il s'approchait du trône. Le Roi reconnut l'Elfe, se leva et descendit rapidement les quelques marches avant d'arriver à sa hauteur.

 **\- Mon ami, l'accueillit-il en posant une main sur l'une des épaules de Legolas.**

Depuis la fin de la guerre, l'Elfe n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Jamais il n'avait ressenti pareil chagrin, et la présence de ses amis ne parvenait pas à chasser sa peine. Aragorn devina aussitôt la raison de sa tristesse.

 **\- Vous le savez, commença-t-il, nous avons déposé Andreth dans un tombeau des Lieux Consacrés, et elle y demeurera à jamais parmi les Rois du Gondor, si tel est votre souhait.**

Les lèvres de Legolas s'étirèrent en un sourire mélancolique. Il fut touché de la proposition du Roi. Mais l'Elfe avait encore à l'esprit le souvenir des mots qu'Andreth avait prononcé après la mort d'Haldir au Gouffre de Helm.

 _ **\- Il sera enterré dans la caverne des Rois, avait-il dit à la jeune femme, parmi les grands guerriers du Rohan.**_

 _ **\- Sa place n'est pas ici, avait alors répliqué Andreth avec véhémence. Il doit être ramené en Lorien, là où sont les siens.**_

Legolas chassa ce souvenir et regarda Aragorn dans les yeux.

 **\- Je suis certain qu'elle aurait été honorée, dit-il au Roi, mais je dois à présent ramener Andreth et la faire reposer parmi les siens à l'orée de la Forêt Noire.**

Aragorn acquiesça silencieusement.

 **\- Le Roi Eomer souhaite repartir dans trois jours et emporter le corps de Theoden afin qu'il repose dans la Marche, poursuivit l'Elfe. Gimli et moi ferons route avec eux pour ramener Andreth dans le Nord.**

 **\- Et nous chevaucherons à vos côtés une partie du voyage pour honorer les morts, dit alors Aragorn.**

 **o o o**

Trois jours passèrent et vint le moment du départ. Une foule s'était attroupée dans les jardins de la citadelle autour de nombreux cavaliers. La grande compagnie s'apprêtait à chevaucher vers le Nord. A sa tête se trouvait Aragorn et Arwen. A sa suite venaient les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Les Hobbits chevauchaient des poneys et emportaient avec eux de nombreux présents du Gondor. Gandalf montait Grispoil et tenait son bâton blanc levé. Legolas et Gimli escortaient une civière ornée de gerbes de fleurs sur laquelle reposait le corps d'Andreth. Puis Elenna menait les Hommes Sauvage sur leurs wargs ,venaient Eomer et derrière lui le corps de Theoden porté sur une civière dorée, et enfin tous les cavaliers Rohirrim et Gondoriens.

Les habitants de la Cité Blanche s'étaient regroupés de part et d'autre de la rue principale et saluaient silencieusement le cortège. Ils lançaient des fleurs au passage des chevaux et la rue fut bientôt recouverte de couleurs estivales et baigné d'un doux parfum. Les regards des Gondoriens étaient fiers lorsqu'ils se portaient vers leur nouveau Roi, puis, lorsqu'il apercevait la silhouette fine d'Andreth, un éclat de tristesse les tarversait. Car tous connaissaient à présent l'histoire de la jeune femme et son acte incroyable durant la bataille qui avait conduit en partie à la victoire des Hommes. Lorsque le cortège arriva aux Portes de Minas Tirith, les corps des défunts furent déposés sur des chariots et la compagnie se mit en route vers le Nord.

Les jours passèrent et la compagnie dépassa bientôt les Montagnes Blanches avant de pénétrer dans le Rohan. Les cavaliers longèrent encore quelques temps l'Anduin avant de s'enfoncer à travers les plaines verdoyantes du Royaume des chevaux où ils plantèrent un immense camp. Cette nuit-là, tous se couchèrent avec le cœur amer, car la journée suivante serait celle de nombreux adieux.

En effet, il était convenu que les Hobbits, Gandalf, Aragorn et Arwen ainsi que tous leurs suivants partiraient avec les Rohirrim pour Edoras accompagner Theoden jusqu'à sa dernière demeure, tandis qu'Elenna et les Hommes sauvages regagneraient leurs terres pus au Nord. Legolas et Gimli, qui se rendaient dans la Forêt Noire, poursuivraient leur route avec eux durant quelques jours encore.

Le soleil se leva et la Communauté de l'Anneau prit fin. Ce fut avec une grande tristesse mais aussi beaucoup d'espoir quant à l'avenir que les membres se dirent au-revoir.

A l'écart du camp, d'autres adieux officiels avaient lieu. Hommes Sauvages et Rohirrim se tenaient chacun sur un pan de colline et se faisaient solennellement eux, dans le vallon enherbé, s'étaient avancés le Roi Eomer et la Reine Elenna. Tous deux se rencontrèrent sous tous les regards des soldats.

 **\- Roi Eomer, salua la jeune femme.**

 **\- Reine Elenna, répondit l'intéressé avec un léger sourire en coin. Ainsi nos peuples sont en paix, et nous n'avons plus de raison de faire la guerre.**

 **\- Les Hommes Sauvages devront donc trouver de nouveaux ennemis afin d'étancher leur soif de bataille, dit Andreth en souriant.**

 **\- Il se dit qu'il y a de nombreux Orcs à l'Ouest, répondit Eomer complice.**

Elenna sourit avant de reprendre son sérieux.

 **\- Il se dit également que tu vas nouer une nouvelle alliance avec le Gondor, avec une Dame venant du Sud, dit-elle d'un ton d'où perçait une légère amertume.**

 **\- En effet, répondit Eomer. Mais mon admiration ira toujours à une jeune Sauvage, qui a su dompter les Loups et vaincre nombre d'ennemis. Nul doute que je n'oublierai pas les nuits passées avec elle... Puisse-t-elle être heureuse dans les années à venir.**

Elenna dut se retenir d'attraper le visage d'Eomer entre ses mains. Tous les regards étaient toujours braqués sur eux et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre un geste déplacé qui aurait éveillé les soupçons. Le bout de ses doigts frôlaient la tunique du Rohir. Elle se sentait bruler sous ses yeux perçants.

 **\- Je t'ai souhaité la joie dès le premier jour où je t'ai vu, murmura Elenna en guise de réponse. Nous n'étions alors que des enfants suivant les pas de nos parents. Je me souviens de toi, de ton regard sombre... Tout était encore possible. A présent nous avons grandi et nous sommes tous deux devenus les souverains de nos peuples. Nos vies sont dorénavant tournées vers cette nouvelle tâche. Puisse la paix régner longtemps entre nous et nos peuples.**

Elenna et Eomer s'échangèrent un bref sourire et se séparèrent. Chacun retourna auprès de son peuple. Le Rohir monta sur son cheval tandis que la jeune femme grimpait sur le dos de Racà. Les Hommes Sauvages reprirent alors leur route vers le Nord, en compagnie de l'Elfe, du Nain, et de la civière dans laquelle reposait le corps d'Andreth.

Durant des jours, les paysages verdoyants du Rohan défilèrent sous leurs pieds. La végétation devint plus luxuriante. Les arbustes secs laissèrent place aux bosquets humides de feuillus et de conifères près desquels les cavaliers établissaient leur campement à la nuit tombée.

Un jour, alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, la compagnie parvint au sommet d'une nouvelle colline. Les cavaliers s'arrêtèrent. L'horizon était dégagé et les regards pouvaient voir à des milles à la ronde. La Lorien se dressait à l'Ouest, et la Forêt Noire s'étendait comme une mer sombre à l'Est. Au loin s'étalait une étendue violette et poétique. Des milliers d'iris poussaient sous le soleil printanier. Et parmi les fleurs, Elenna apercevait la surface de l'eau des marais scintiller. Les terres des Hommes Sauvages. Elle était de retour.

 **\- Je ne peux vous accompagner plus loin, car mon peuple a bien souffert de la guerre et ne peut voir sa Reine s'absenter. Mais je sais que vous veillerez sur Andreth jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à nouveau chez elle, alors je pars le cœur apaisé. Et bien adieu ! Puisse votre forêt croitre à nouveau Prince Legolas, et les cavernes d'Erebor retrouver leurs splendeur d'antan Maitre Nain.**

 **\- Adieu Reine Elenna, répondit l'Elfe. Le Nouvel Âge commence il se pourrait bien que les royaumes des Hommes durent plus longtemps que les nôtres.**

Et ils se séparèrent sur ces derniers mots. Avant de s'élancer vers les Champs-aux-Iris, Elenna jeta un ultime regard vers Legolas et Gimli qui s'éloignaient vers la Forêt Noire. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir la civière d'Andreth. Le soleil couchant brillait sur le drap qui recouvrait son corps, lui donnant des reflets d'or rouge. Ce fut la dernière vision qu'Elenna eut de la jeune femme car la civière disparut bientôt entre les arbres de l'endroit le plus mystérieux de la terre du Milieu.

 **o o o**

Il était étrange pour Legolas de revenir dans la Forêt Noire après ses nombreux mois de voyage. Les bois lui semblaient différents. Bien qu'encore sombres, ils paraissaient plus lumineux et moins oppressants. L'Elfe fut surpris de voir que quelques animaux avaient repris possession des lieux. Il aperçut en effet brièvement un lapin qui courrait vers son terrier et quelques oiseaux qui se posaient sur les branches les plus hautes des arbres.

Les chevaux slalomèrent de longues heures entre les troncs sombres et biscornus sans que leurs cavaliers n'osent échanger un mot. A mesure qu'ils progressaient vers le Nord, les émotions se bousculaient en Legolas. La Forêt lui rappelaient de nombreux moments teintés de joie passés avec Andreth.

Une odeur âcre de brulé parvint bientôt aux narines de l'Elfe et du Nain, les tirant de leurs pensées.

 **\- De l'Orc, grommela Gimli dans sa barbe.**

 **\- Une bataille s'est déroulée ici, acquiesça Legolas.**

L'Elfe ne s'était pas trompé. Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de Dol Guldur, les cavaliers aperçurent bientôt des cadavres à moitié brulés qui gisaient entre les racines entremêlées des arbres. La guerre et le mal avait régné sous les cimes de la Forêt. On s'était battu longtemps sous les ombrages, et le feu avait fait grand carnage.  
Un bruissement lointain que seul Legolas put entendre résonna. L'Elfe tira sur les brides de son cheval et balaya les alentours du regard, soudain tendu. Gimli perçut son trouble et arrêta à son tour sa monture. Un craquement retentit. Quelque chose semblait se rapprocher.

Legolas banda son arc et visa en direction du bruit. Une silhouette surgit soudain d'entre les troncs. Les yeux perçants de l'Elfe reconnurent bien avant ceux de Gimli le nouvel arrivant. Legolas abaissa son arc et posa le pied à terre.

 **\- Radagast ! S'exclama le Nain en baissant à son tour sa hache. On peut dire que vous nous avait fichu une sacré frousse !**

Alors que Legolas allait saluer le Magicien Brun, Gimli se pencha de son cheval et ses pieds atterrirent lourdement sur le sol.

 **\- Quel heureux hasard de vous rencontrez, dit alors Legolas à Radagast.**

 **\- Le hasard ? S'étonna le Magicien. Ce n'est en aucun l'œuvre du hasard ! Mes amis m'ont informé de votre présence dans la Forêt.**

Radagast souleva alors son chapeau biscornu et révéla un petit oiseau gris qui piailla avant de s'envoler.

 **\- Les animaux m'ont dit que vous apportiez une bien triste nouvelle, et je vois avec malheur qu'ils ne se sont pas trompés, poursuivit la Magicien en s'approchant de la civière.**

Gardant son chapeau dans un main, il souleva de l'autre le drap brodé qui recouvrait le corps d'Andreth. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il constata que son corps était préservé de toute altération. Sa peau semblait refléter une légère lumière, éloignant toute impureté. Si elle n'avait pas était aussi pâle et froide, Radagast aurait pu croire la jeune femme endormie. Lorsqu'il eut fini de se recueillir, il reposa le drap et adressa un regard embué au Nain et à l'Elfe.

 **\- Contez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, leur dit-il alors. Car je sais que l'Unique a été détruit, mais j'ignore encore tout du reste.**

Legolas commença donc à raconter ce qu'il connaissait de la quête d'Andreth. Sa présence au Gouffre de Helm, leur chevauchée vers Edoras, son départ pour Minas Tirith avec Gandalf et Pippin, et enfin sa fuite vers le Mordor avec les Silmarils. A partir de ce moment-là, la voix de l'Elfe se brisa sous le chagrin. Sa peine était encore trop récente. Il lui était trop difficile de relater les derniers événements, aussi ce fut au tour de Gimli de prendre la parole. Ainsi le Nain raconta au Magicien Brun la bataille de la Porte de Noire, prenant soin de choisir ses mots. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, un long silence s'installa.

 **\- Andreth a fait preuve de beaucoup de courage, finit par dire Radagast. Je n'ai jamais douté d'elle et j'ai toujours su qu'elle était vouée à accomplir de grandes choses. Apaisez votre peine, car elle est partie en paix. Les Valar veillent sur elle.**

 **\- Pouvez-vous à votre tour nous raconter ce qui s'est passé dans cette Forêt, le pria Legolas.**

 **\- L'Ombre de Dol Guldur s'est déchainée. Par trois fois la Lorien a résisté aux attaques. Mais les ennemis étaient bien trop nombreux et ils s'apprêtaient à frapper à nouveau lorsqu'une nouvelle armée est arrivée du Nord.**

Legolas et Gimli échangèrent un regard étonné avant de reporter leur attention vers le Magicien, avides d'en savoir plus sur les récents événements.

 **\- Thranduil a mené les Elfes Sylvestres à la bataille.**

 **\- Mon père s'est allié au Seigneur Celeborn et à la Dame Galadriel ? S'étonna alors Legolas. Je suis surpris qu'il ait quitté son palais pour se battre si loin au Sud.**

 **\- Pourtant il a répondu à l'appel, après avoir débarrassé son Royaume des Araignées, répondit Radagast gaiement. Les légions de Dol Guldur étaient nombreuses, mais elles ont dû mener double front, en luttant à la fois contre la Lorien à l'Ouest et le Royaume Sylvestre au Nord. Les bois enchantés ont cruellement souffert, mais les assauts furent finalement repoussés jusqu'aux murs de Dol Guldur. Les Orcs ont tenu jusqu'à la destruction de l'Anneau. Après cela, ils ont abandonné la forteresse. La plupart ont déserté et se sont enfuis vers des terres lointaines.**

 **\- Un sort trop clément pour ces vermines si vous voulez mon avis, intervint Gimli.**

 **\- Les Elfes ont alors détruit Dol Guldur et s'en était fini de son aura maléfique, poursuivit le Magicien Brun.**

 **\- Ainsi la Forêt Noire est libérée de toute malfaisance, dit Legolas d'un air soulagé.**

 **\- La Forêt Noire, mais ce n'est plus son nom ! S'exclama Radagast. Eryn Lasgalen, c'est ainsi qu'on la nomme à présent !**

 **\- Le Bois des Vertes Feuilles... murmura Legolas.**

 **\- Votre père sera sans doute heureux de vous revoir, dit alors Radagast.**

 **\- Nous ne nous rendons pas dans mon Royaume, du moins pas encore, dit-il en adressant un regard à la civière.**

Radagast n'eut pas besoin de plus d'explications. Il acquiesça avant de siffler un air mélodieux. Il tendit ensuite l'oreille, attendant visiblement quelque chose. Des craquement s'élevèrent alors et le Magicien Brun parut satisfait.

 **\- Dans ce cas, je serai honoré de vous accompagner, dit-il à l'Elfe et au Nain.**

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'un traineau tiré par d'énormes lapins surgit d'entre les arbres sous les visages ahuris de Legolas et Gimli. Les animaux freinèrent leur course et s'arrêtèrent docilement à quelques mètres. Le Magicien Brun s'affaira alors à détacher la civière du cheval de Legolas qui la tirait avant de la poser sur le traineau. Legolas et Gimli reprirent alors leur route vers le Nord en compagnie de Radagast.

Malgré que le traineau du Magicien ait rendu leur progression plus rapide, il leur fallut encore de nombreux jours avant d'enfin arriver dans le Nord de la Forêt. Ici, l'air était plus pur et la lumière du jour parvenait à pénétrer dans les bois à travers les cimes entremêlées des arbres. La petite compagnie déboucha soudain dans une vaste clairière. Le sol était recouvert d'une mousse épaisse qui brillait sous les rayons du soleil.

 **\- L'ancien clan des Hommes des Bois, murmura Legolas en contemplant le lieu.**

 **\- C'est à cet endroit que j'ai vu Andreth pour la première fois, indiqua Radagast.**

Les trois compagnons ne perdirent pas de temps et commencèrent à creuser au centre de la clairière.  
Ils enterrèrent Andreth à la nuit tombée. La terre ne tarda pas à recouvrir son corps puis son visage pâle et figé. Gimli déposa des fleurs sauvages sur la tombe et les trois compagnons se recueillir en silence. La voix de legolas perça soudain le silence de la nuit. Il entama un chant elfique qu'Andreth avait toujours aimé :

 _ **A Elbereth Gilthoniel,  
silivren penna míriel  
o menel aglar elenath!  
Na-chaered palan-díriel  
o galadhremmin ennorath,  
Fanuilos, le linnathon  
nef aear, sí nef aearon! **_

Alors que sa voix claire s'élevait dans la nuit, le voile de nuage se dissipa peu à peu et il laissa place au ciel étoilé. La lune brillait et ses rayons pâles se déposèrent au centre de la clairière. Il balayèrent la tombe d'Andreth et en illuminèrent les contours, comme s'ils voulaient protéger la jeune femme de toute ombre.

La chanson de Legolas s'acheva et il s'adressa alors à Andreth :

 **\- Repose en paix, enfant de la lune.**

 **o o o**

Les falaises déchiquetées étincelaient sous le soleil brulant. Au-delà, le sable s'étirait à perte de vue. Il faisait si chaud que des vapeurs tremblotantes flottaient au loin au-dessus des dunes désertiques du Harad, déformant la ligne d'horizon. Les roches granitiques de la côte laissèrent peu à peu place aux plages et à la baie d'Umbar.

A bord de son navire, Carnistir contemplait les deux immenses statues de guerriers sculptées à même le roc qui encadraient l'embouchure du port. Le prince et son armée rentraient sans gloire dans leur cité. Carnistir avait échoué, jamais un homme d'Umbar ne siégerait à Minas Tirith, la cité de ses ancêtres.

Mais le prince ignorait qu'à des centaines de milles plus au nord, au cœur de la Cité Blanche un homme d'Umbar siégeait bel et bien parmi les grands Seigneurs du Gondor. Car à travers les longues branches scintillantes, les feuilles argentées et les fleurs de l'Arbre Blanc, l'âme d'Ëari illuminait la Terre du Milieu d'une douce lumière.

On dit même que pour ceux qui venaient s'assoir contre le tronc brillant, les vers de la chanson d'Aragorn lors de son couronnement résonnaient encore sous l'écorce, comme si l'Arbre les chantait à son tour.

 **Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien.**  
 _De la Grande Mer en Terre du Milieu je suis venu._  
 **Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn'**  
 _En ce lieu je me fixerai_ _ _,__ _ainsi que mes héritiers,_  
 **Ambar-metta !**  
 _Jusqu'à la fin du monde._

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Je rassure les sceptiques : un épilogue est d'ors et déjà écrit, et il permettra de répondre à vos interrogations. Il sera posté dans la semaine !

Au plaisir de lire vos réactions **=)**

 _( Pour celles et ceux qui lisent **T** rouble **W** oman, sachez que je vais modifié le bonus afin qu'il s'harmonise avec le scénario de Civil War, il sera également posté dans la semaine)_


	33. Epilogue

**Épilogue :**

 _An 7 du Quatrième Âge  
_

Le vent jouait autour d'Esra. Un vent sec et chaud qui emportait avec lui des nuages de sable blanc. La fin du jour s'emplissait déjà des odeurs de fumées lointaines. Esra se tenait face à l'horizon, le regard perdu dans les vagues, le visage fouetté par les mèches noires de ses cheveux. Les grains de sables glissaient sur elle comme une douche dorée.

Voir la mer l'apaisait. Lorsqu'elle apercevait un bateau voguer dans l'horizon, elle imaginait qu'Ëari était à bord, et que son fils la saluait de loin avant de repartir vers des terres lointaines. Alors Esra se sentait presque heureuse, debout à l'extrémité des falaises granitiques, dans le calme de la nature.

Une pression chaude entoura sa taille, et Esra détacha enfin son regard des vagues. Amran l'attira contre lui. Tous deux repartirent bientôt sans dire un mot vers Umbar dans la lumière orangée du crépuscule.

Alors qu'ils parvenaient aux murs de la cité, des cris de joie et des airs de musique résonnaient depuis l'intérieur d'Umbar. Une foule s'était réunie dans les rues et une grande fête avait lieu. Esra et Amran déambulèrent à travers les ruelles baignées d'odeurs d'encens et d'épices et ne tardèrent pas à connaître la raison de la soudaine joie des Haradrim.

 **\- Un fils ! C'est un fils ! S'écria un homme non loin d'eux. Le Roi Carnistir a un héritier !**

Une nouvelle vague de cris enjoués résonna autour de qu'Esra croisait deux femmes, elle entendit nettement leur discussion :

 **\- L'une des servante du palais m'a rapporté que le roi l'a nommé Ëari.**

Un sourire illumina le visage d'Esra.

 **o o o**

La Forêt avait beaucoup changé en quelques années. Legolas s'émerveillait sans cesse en contemplant la végétation et les animaux reprendre leur droit dans cet endroit qui fut pendant longtemps si sombre.

Lorsqu'il se promenait dans ces bois, il repensait à Andreth. Il la voyait encore, avec ses cheveux aux reflets d'automne et son sourire si simple, qui arpentait la Forêt à ses côtés. Les conversations à voix basse dans le palais de son père, les moments de joie et de partage. Et surtout son regard. Son regard avide d'amour et d'aventure. Elle qui le voyait comme un héros. Et qui l'avait aimé plus que comme frère.

Chaque jour, Legolas se rendait dans la clairière. Là, sur la tombe d'Andreth, avait poussé un immense et magnifique Arbre. Il avait des feuilles vert tendre comme celle du hêtre nouveau. Mais elles étaient bordées d'une lisière d'or. Ses fleurs se balançaient comme des grappes de flammes dorées et inondait la clairière de chaleur et de lumière. Legolas passait de longues journée assis au pied de l'Arbre d'Or.

Sept années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Andreth était morte. Son âme avait quitté son corps, mais n'avait pas disparu pour autant. Elle était ici, dans la sève de l'Arbre et dans ses fleurs. Elle illuminait toute la Forêt et Legolas pouvait ressentir sa présence partout dans les bois. Il voyait sa beauté dans chaque feuille et sa délicatesse dans chaque bourgeon, il entendait son rire dans le courant des ruisseaux. Andreth n'était pas partie.

Elle était là, partout.

 **o o o**

 **\- Mère !**

Elenna quitta les Champs-aux-Iris du regard et se tourna vers les pentes des Mont Brumeux. Elle aperçut alors sa fille qui courrait vers elle, affolée.

 **\- Qu'y a-t-il Hilda ? Demanda-t-elle soudain inquiète à son tour.**

Elle dégaina son épée et la tint fermement alors que l'enfant arrivait à son niveau et s'agrippait à ses jambes.

 **\- Un warg ! Cria la fillette en désignant les rochers qui les surplombaient.**

Au même instant, Elenna vit bondir un immense loup sur l'un des rochers. Sa fourrure grise luisait sous le soleil. Sa gueule s'ouvrit, révélant ses crocs acérés. Au grand étonnement de sa fille, Elenna rengaina son épée avant de s'accroupir à son niveau. Elle attrapa doucement le visage d'Hilda entre ses mains et la regarda avec douceur. Elle fut une fois de plus frappée par la ressemblance qui les liait. Le même visage ovale, les mêmes pommettes rosées, les mêmes cheveux blonds... Sa fille lui était semblable en tout point, à l'exception des yeux. Ils n'étaient pas bleus mais d'un brun sombre et profond. Comme ceux de son père.

 **\- Il ne te fera pas de mal, dit alors Elenna à sa fille en lui caressant la joue. Viens !**

Elle se releva et entraina l'enfant à sa suite vers les rochers. Elle sentit sa petite main serrer fortement la sienne. Depuis son promontoire, le warg les observait. Elenna s'approcha doucement. Ses yeux se braquèrent dans ceux, luisants, du loup. Alors, elle inclina légèrement sa tête, rapidement imitée par sa fille. Le warg les regarda un instant avant de s'incliner à son tour. Puis il se dressa sur ses pattes, lâcha un petit grognement, et bondit du rocher en direction des montagnes. Elenna et sa fille le regardèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la brume.

Toutes deux repartirent bientôt vers leur camp. Hilda, visiblement remise de ses peurs, dévalait les pentes de la colline en riant. En la voyant, Elenna sourit à son tour. Sa fille grandirait dans la paix et l'insouciance qu'elle-même n'avait jamais pu connaître.

Le temps avait passé et la guerre n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Les Anciens Âges, leurs merveilles et leurs ténèbres, finiraient par être oubliés de la mémoire des Hommes.

Seuls se souviendraient le vent, et l'eau, et la terre.

 _ **FIN**_

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 _\- Beaucoup de ce qui existait jadis est perdu, car aucun de ceux qui vivent ne s'en souvient. -_

* * *

Merci à tous d'avoir lu cette histoire.

Merci **Archeth, BakaSaru6, blue sky, Brise-glace, Choupinette, Darylan, Hearts, Helliarys, hoechlitch, Juu-Greenleaf, lizzia0901, lulu406, lurichio-chan, Miluzine96, Neiflheim, qxeen of hearts, Sehaltiel l'Eternel, Zeriame** et **aux guests** pour leurs reviews.

Un gros merci tout spécial à **MMSSR, Hinata des bois, mimi70, LegolasKili,** mon fidèle quatuor de revieweuses, et ce depuis ma première fanfiction !

Pour finir, merci à **Azria** de m'avoir accompagnée et corrigée durant presque un an sur les Enfants de la Lune.

Comme pour mes autres fanfictions, j'ai décidé de répondre à vos différentes questions. Si vous avez encore des interrogations sur les Enfants de la Lune, n'hésitez pas à les poser et j'y répondrai très prochainement.

Je déclare donc la **FAQ** ouverte !

* * *

Pour celles et ceux qui aiment Marvel, vous pourrez me retrouver prochainement avec _**Gun Woman.**_

Je ne peux pas encore vous dire si cette nouvelle histoire sera postée sur ce site. A dire vrai, l'aspect consumériste de certains lecteurs m'a particulièrement sauté aux yeux depuis que j'ai commencé à poster cette troisième fanfiction. Car malgré de bonnes statistiques de visites, seulement un faible pourcentage de lecteurs prennent de leur temps pour laisser leurs avis. Depuis 3 ans que je suis inscrite ici, je constate comme d'autres auteurs que ce fandom se meurt peu à peu et cela m'attriste.

 _Bref, cet aparté est terminée._

J'espère en tout cas que _**les Enfants de la Lune**_ vous aura plus. J'ai quoiqu'il en soit pris plaisir à imaginer cette histoire, à écrire sur des peuples secondaires, à imaginer mes trois personnages principaux et leurs "backgrounds". J'attends vos avis et vos questions avec impatience **=)**

 _GROSBISOUS mes chatons !  
_


	34. FAQ

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour cette foire aux questions qui arrive près d'un an après avoir commencé à publier _les Enfants de la Lune_ **=)**

J'ai combiné les questions reçues dans les reviews et celles reçues dans les MP, et je les ai trié par thèmes.

* * *

Sur Les Enfants de la Lune :

 _ **Amandine :** Ëari et Andreth en arbres à la fin sont-ils une allusion aux deux Arbres de Valinor ?_

Chatonjoli : Tout à fait ! L'idée de la fin des Enfants de la Lune est cyclique. Des Deux Arbres détruits par Morgoth il ne resta plus que les Silmarils, et ces derniers détruits donnent à nouveau naissance à deux arbres, de moindre importance certes. Cette fin laisse donc aussi l'idée que le monde n'est pas à l'abri d'un retour de l'Ombre (comme Sauron est venu après Morgoth), et si c'est le cas on peut penser qu'elle sera à nouveau vaincue, puisque c'est un cycle.

 _._

 _ **LegolasKili :** Legolas n'est pas complètement dépressif comme le serait un elfe qui vient de perdre sa moitié, donc Andreth n'était pas l'amour de sa vie ? Après tout c'est compréhensible car elle n'était pas elfe. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça me rend un peu triste. _

Chatonjoli : Les sentiments de Legolas envers Andreth ont volontairement été laissés ambigus afin que chaque lecteur se fasse son propre avis. Est-ce qu'il était réellement amoureux d'elle ou avait-il simplement de forts sentiments amicaux voire fraternels ? A vous de juger =)

Quoiqu'il en soit, la réincarnation d'Andreth est la meilleure chose qui pouvait leur arriver, car à présent elle dispose d'une vie presque éternelle à travers l'Arbre, et non plus d'une courte vie humaine. Les Elfes ont un lien fort avec la nature, ils la perçoivent différemment des Hommes. Legolas perçoit la présence d'Andreth comme si elle était toujours à ses côtés, simplement sous une autre forme, alors ne sois pas triste =)

.

LegolasKili : _elle a quel âge Hilda ? ;) 7 ans ? Ça me plairait de penser que oui, elle est la fille d'Eomer :D_

Chatonjoli : Je pensais avoir subtilement fait comprendre en insistant sur la couleur de ses yeux que oui, Hilda est la fille d'Eomer =)

 _._

 _ **Lune :** Est-ce que tu pourrais écrire un OS où Hilda reconnait son père ?_

Chatonjoli : Lorsque je termine une fanfiction, je suis en quelque sorte vidée et j'ai besoin de prendre mes distances par rapport à l'univers sur lequel j'ai écrit pendant quelque temps, donc un OS n'est pas au programme. Mais il m'arrive presque toujours après quelques mois de repenser à une fanfiction et mon imagination repart, tu n'es donc pas à l'abri de voir un jour un bonus sur les Enfants de la Lune, avec ou non Hilda et Eomer =)

* * *

Sur l'écriture en général : 

_**Lauriane** : Lorsque tu commences une histoire, as-tu déjà la fin en tête ou avises-tu au fur et à mesure ? J'ai vu que tu avais au moins 15 chapitres d'avance, mais la fin de l'histoire t'est-t-elle déjà connue ? _

Chatonjoli : Généralement, j'ai une idée globale de l'histoire et je visualise clairement certains passages. Je pose donc mes grandes idées puis je développe des personnages et l'intrigue. Souvent la fin m'est connue dès le début mais il arrive que je me laisse emporter par l'écriture ou alors que mes idées premières changent au fur et à mesure.

.

 _ _ **Lauriane** : _Lorsque tu écris, le fais tu sur papier ou directement sur ordi? _

Chatonjoli : J'ai toujours un petit carnet qui traine dans lequel je peux rapidement noter une idée lorsqu'elle me vient, mais au moment de passer à la rédaction pure et dure, j'écris sur ordinateur.

.

 _ _ **Lauriane** : _Quels moments trouves-tu pour l'écriture? _

Chatonjoli : Je commence toujours à écrire une fanfiction lorsque je suis en vacances, et je peux donc passer plusieurs jours d'affilés à écrire un maximum car l'inspiration est très présente au début (elle a généralement tendance à s'essouffler avec le temps malheureusement)

Par la suite, les choses se compliquent. Pour une publication régulière, c'est à dire un chapitre par semaine, il me faut en moyenne une journée complète de travail que j'étale sur une semaine en grignotant quelques heures par ci par là.

.

 _ _ **Lauriane** : _Quels autres personnages te fascinent-ils? Quels mondes? _

Chatonjoli : En ce moment, je ne pense qu'à Eva et Barnes pour mon projet Gun Woman =)

Sinon, la version du Joker dans the Dark Knight me fascine depuis de nombreuses années. Sa personnalité est si complexe que j'ai l'impression que ce personnage est inépuisable du point de vue de l'écriture.

.

 _ **Hinata des Bois :** J'espère que l'envie d'écrire ne te passera pas de sitôt parce qu'il y a quelques temps tu m'as promis une fic sur Loki et je salive d'avance rien que d'y penser. Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression, loin de là, et même si tu ne te sens pas de l'écrire ou que tu n'as pas le temps, je comprendrais ;) _

Chatonjoli : Tu ne perds pas le Nord haha ! Oui cette promesse est toujours dans le coin de ma tête, mais je ne sais pas encore quand j'écrirai cette histoire et je ne sais pas non plus quelle forme elle prendra, fanfiction ou OS. En fait il y a déjà tellement de fanfictions sur Loki que je trouve difficile de me démarquer et de proposer quelque chose de nouveau, c'est pourquoi je me concentrerai d'abord sur le personnage de Bucky Barnes (sur qui il reste tellement de choses à raconter) dans la suite de Trouble Woman ;)

.

 _ **Lana Hale :** on n'a pas forcément tout le temps le temps de répondre, comme tu n'as j'imagine pas toujours commenté chacun des chapitres que tu lis, surtout si tu t'y prends bien après la publication des chapitres.  
J'adore tes histoires, je les trouve bien et je les commente quand je le peux, mais ne nous insulte pas en nous disant qu'on ne sait que prendre et rien donner en retour, parce que c'est pas vrai. _

Chatonjoli : J'ai été surprise de lire ta remarque, car certes j'ai été directe dans mon propos mais je ne pense pas avoir insulté qui que ce soit, et je ne pensais pas t'avoir froissée à ce point, et pour ça je tiens à m'excuser. Mon commentaire ne s'adresse pas aux lecteurs qui lisent toute une fanfiction avant de laisser une review à la fin, lorsqu'ils ont terminé et qu'ils ont un avis global sur l'écrit. Je peux comprendre ces lecteurs car j'en fais moi-même partie. J'aime parfois attendre qu'une fanfiction soit complète avant de la commenter et je n'ai donc rien contre ces lecteurs. Et je commente systématiquement tout ce que je lis.

Non, ma remarque s'adresse aux lecteurs qui dévorent des fanfictions puis s'en vont comme si de rien n'était, ce qui relève pour moi d'un aspect consumériste. Et malheureusement ce fandom est de plus en plus touché par ce phénomène, je ne suis pas la seule auteure à le penser.

Tu as raison de dire qu'on n'a pas forcément le temps de toujours commenter chacun des chapitres que l'on lit. Néanmoins, si on a le temps de lire toute une fanfiction _(ce qui prend généralement plusieurs heures)_ j'estime qu'on a aussi le temps de la commenter _(ce qui prend généralement quelques minutes)_.

* * *

Sur votre chaton : 

_**Amandine :** tu fais quoi comme études ?_

Chatonjoli : Je suis en école d'architecture, du moins pour un mois encore =)

.

 _ **Lilith :** es-tu un vrai chaton lol ? _

Chatonjoli : évidement, un chaton aux poils lustrés et aux coussinets qui tapent sur les touches du clavier plus vite que son ombre ! Un chaton qui rêve secrètement d'être une licorne...

* * *

Ainsi s'achève cette FAQ. Si vous avez d'autres interrogations, n'hésitez pas à me les soumettre, je mettrai cette FAQ à jour **=)**

Si certains lecteurs se trouvent dépités de n'avoir plus rien à se mettre sous la dent, allez faire un tour sur _l'Aube Bleue_ ou _Trouble Woman_.

Fans de Marvel, RDV dans un peu plus d'un mois **;)**

A bientôt mes chatons ! _PROUT._


	35. Bonus !

**_SURPRiiiiiiSE !_**

Coucou mes chatons, je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour vous faire découvrir ce _bonus **=)**_

Merci à tous de passer par ici et de lire cette fiction ! Merci à celles et ceux qui continuent de laisser des reviews et/ou qui ajoutent _Les Enfants de Lune_ en favoris, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Je n'ai plus qu'à croiser les doigts _(et à serrer les fesses)_ pour que ce bonus vous plaise !

Bonne lecture **;)**

* * *

 _An 18 du quatrième Âge :_

La bière coulait à flot à l'auberge du Cheval Blanc. Tous les habitats du hameau d'Underharrow semblaient s'être réunis autour des longues tablées et chantaient joyeusement. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'aubergiste recevait la visite du prince héritier du Rohan et de sa cavalerie. Derrière son comptoir, l'homme replet observait avec satisfaction Elfwine le Blond boire et discuter avec la quinzaine de Rohirrim qui l'accompagnait.

L'une des jeunes serveuses leur rapporta des cruches remplies de bières, et les cavaliers entamèrent un chant connu dans tout le royaume. Il avait été fièrement chanté sur ces terres des années plus tôt par un Semi-Homme devenu écuyer du Rohan dont tous connaissaient les exploits qu'il avait accompli lors de la guerre de l'Anneau.

 _ **\- Viens donc, n'aie donc pas peur**_

 _ **Car il faut bien que je soigne mon cœur**_

 _ **Que le vent souffle et que la pluie tombe**_

 _ **Il faut partir plus vite que les trombes**_

 _ **Comme j'aime entendre le son de la pluie**_

 _ **Et comme j'aime regarder la colline sans bruit**_

 _ **Mais mieux encore que ces éléments...**_

L'un des cavaliers attrapa la jeune femme et l'assis sur ses genoux. Il lui ôta la cruche des mains et la leva devant les autres Rohirrim.

 _ **-... C'est une bonne bière qui vous rentrera dedans !**_

La chanson s'acheva et tous éclatèrent de rire avant de boire à nouveau. C'est alors que la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit dans un grincement sourd. L'air frais de la nuit s'insinua dans la vaste pièce. Deux silhouettes apparurent dans l'encadrement. Elle se détachèrent de l'ombre et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de l'auberge. Leurs visages étaient cachés par les capuches de leurs capes sombres. Au milieu de la joie et l'ivresse qui régnaient dans la vaste pièce, personne ne leur prêta attention. Personne hormis Elfwine.

Le prince regardait les nouveaux arrivants s'avancer vers le comptoir. Il remarqua les épaisses fourrures qui ornaient leurs épaules, et les vêtements de cuir qui dépassaient de sous leurs capes. Ce n'étaient pas les vêtements d'usage des gens du Rohan. A côté de lui, Elfwine sentit Eothain, ancien écuyer de son père et désormais capitaine, s'agiter.

 **\- Que font des Sauvages si loin au Sud ? Lança-t-il aux étrangers.**

Toute l'attention des gens de l'auberge se tourna vers les deux Hommes Sauvages. L'un d'eux ôta sa capuche, révélant ses cheveux gris savamment tressés et un visage anguleux en partie recouvert d'une barbe épaisse.

 **\- Depuis le pacte de paix, il n'est pas interdit aux Hommes Sauvages de traverser le Rohan, répliqua-t-il avec un léger accent.**

La tension était palpable. Depuis la chute de l'Ombre, Rohirrim et Hommes Sauvages avaient fait la paix, mais il n'était pas rare que des rixes éclatent entre quelques gens de ces deux peuples longtemps ennemis.

 **\- Vous traversez donc le Rohan, Reprit le prince d'un air méfiant tout en se redressant.**

L'étranger sembla le reconnaître. Il faut dire que l'héritier du Rohan ne passait pas inaperçu. Il avait hérité de la grande taille et des yeux sombres d'Eomer, mais tenait ses traits fins et altiers de sa mère, Lothiriel, ancienne dame du Gondor et à présent reine du Rohan.

 **\- Seigneur Elfwine, le salua-t-il. Nous nous rendons à Minas Tirith sur ordre de la Reine Elenna.**

Le prince observa l'Homme Sauvage de la tête aux pieds avant de reporter son attention vers son compagnon de route toujours encapuchonné qui attendait près du comptoir. Il était plus petit et sa décontraction laissait penser qu'il était également plus jeune. Son visage demeurait caché.

 **\- Dans ce cas, reprit Elfwine, les fourrures que vous portez si fièrement sont de trop pour voyager en Gondor.**

Quelques rires s'élevèrent autour d'eux. L'Homme Sauvage se força à sourire, accentuant les rides autour de ses yeux, mais son regard resta impassible. Il rejoignit son compagnon et tous deux s'installèrent à une table peu éclairée à l'écart de la foule. Elfwine les quitta du regard et replongea son attention sur la pinte que lui tendait une jolie jeune femme d'Underharrow visiblement pas insensible à ses charmes.

* * *

Le lendemain, le réveil fut difficile pour le prince du Rohan. Eothain dut venir le tirer de la paillasse où il avait échoué durant la nuit, et Elfwine s'était levé en grognant, l'esprit encore embrumé par les vapeurs d'alcool. Rares étaient les nuits où lui et ses cavaliers dormaient dans un village du Rohan. La plupart du temps, ils se contentaient de dresser un camp au milieu des plaines qu'ils arpentaient durant la journée, et il pouvait s'écouler plusieurs jours sans que les Rohirrim ne croisent un signe de civilisation.

Du haut de ses vingt-et-un ans, le prince était encore jeune et il profitait pleinement des plaisirs de la vie, mais il était aimé et respecté par les Rohirrim. Lorsqu'il se rendit aux écuries, plusieurs de ses cavaliers le charrièrent, lançant des remarques graveleuses sur la soirée de la veille, et parvenant à arracher un sourire à Elfwine.

Les habitants d'Underharrow leur offrirent du pain et de la viande séchée soigneusement emballés, leur souhaitant au passage chance et courage pour leur voyage. Les Rohirrim les remercièrent et se mirent en selle. Puis l'Eored quitta Underharrow, tout comme les milliers de cavaliers de Theoden l'avaient fait une vingtaine d'années plus tôt pour apporter son aide au Gondor dans la Guerre de l'Anneau. Elfwine mena ses hommes vers l'Est. Ils traversèrent les étendues verdoyantes et vallonnées de l'Estfold, longeant les Montagnes Blanches dont les sommets restaient enneigés malgré la douceur de ces jours de printemps.

Lorsque le soleil fut à son zénith, le prince ordonna une pause et l'Eored s'arrêta sur une colline rocailleuse, au pied des montagnes. De ce promontoire, les Rohoirrim avaient une vue dégagée sur la vallée. S'ils plissaient les yeux, ils pouvaient presque apercevoir les collines brumeuses de l'Emyn Muil au Nord. C'était là qu'ils se rendaient. Des rumeurs étaient parvenues jusqu'aux oreilles du Roi Eomer. Des rumeurs prétendant que des Orcs avaient été aperçu se réunissant dans le labyrinthe rocheux, aux portes du Rohan. Le Roi avait donc envoyé un messager à l'Eored de son fils, qui arpentait les terres de l'Estfold depuis plusieurs jours déjà, afin que les cavaliers fassent un détour vers l'Emyn Muil et puissent vérifier si la rumeur était vraie.

Alors que les Rohirrim se sustentaient, un sifflement fendit l'air. Elfwine aperçut du coin de l'œil l'un de ses hommes qui s'écroulait lourdement, une flèche sombre plantée dans le dos. Elfwine aperçut des silhouettes sombres émerger des rocs qui jonchaient la colline. Des Orcs. Ils semblaient nombreux. Le prince en repéra une vingtaine, mais il y en avait peut-être plus. Les Rohirrim n'étaient pas préparé à cette soudaine attaque et firent pris au dépourvu.

 **\- Aux armes ! S'écria Elfwine alors que d'autres flèches fendaient l'air. Ils sont vers les Montagnes !**

Tandis que certains hommes dégainèrent leurs épées, d'autres montèrent à cheval et attrapèrent leurs lance brillantes. Elfwine lança son cheval au galop et planta sa lance dans le crâne d'un des Orcs. Lorsque la pointe ressortit, elle était couverte de sang sombre. Comme le prince le craignait, les créatures étaient nombreuses. Elles bondissaient de rochers et, malgré les assauts des Rohirrim, elles encerclèrent bientôt le camp. L'étau se resserrait.

Soudain, un hurlement fendit l'air et le combat cessa durant quelques secondes. Une forme immense bondit sur un rocher derrière les Orcs. C'était un jeune warg gris, et sur son dos se tenait un cavalier encapuchonné. En voyant les créatures, le loup montra les crocs en poussant un grognement féroce. Un warg fauve lui aussi monté par un homme au visage plongé dans l'ombre apparut à l'opposé. Elfwine reconnut tout à coup les deux Hommes Sauvages rencontrés la veille à l'auberge.

Sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, les loups bondirent sur les Orcs. L'un des deux étrangers brandit une lourde hache tandis que l'autre dégainait une épée. Les lames brillèrent sous les rayons du soleil avant de se planter dans la chair des Orcs les plus proches. Les créatures sombres brisèrent le cercle qui entourait les Rohirrim et se dispersèrent. Elfwine et ses cavaliers en profitèrent pour répliquer. Aidés par les Hommes Sauvages, ils prirent rapidement l'avantage du combat.

Un sifflement fendit à nouveau l'air et Elfwine eut tout juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter une flèche sombre. Cette dernière se brisa contre un rocher, manquant de peu le warg gris qui se trouvait à côté. Le loup fit volte-face et son cavalier brandit son épée en direction de l'Orc qui les avait visés. Le warg s'élança et son adversaire n'eut pas le temps de fuir. La gueule du loup s'ouvrit et se referma sur la chair sombre et puante, ses crocs déchirant son armure de fortune. La créature poussa un hurlement qui glaça le sang des autres combattants. L'Homme Sauvage planta sa lame dans son ennemi pour l'achever et le cri cessa. Le warg releva sa gueule couverte de sang. Il ne restait de l'Orc qu'une masse de chair en lambeaux.

Les derniers ennemis encore en vie fuyaient vers les Montagnes. Les Rohirrim se rassemblèrent, quelques uns étaient blessés, mais seul un mort était à déplorer. L'Homme Sauvage qui montait le warg fauve posa le pied à terre et ôta sa capuche. C'était l'homme aux cheveux grisonnant à qui Elfwine s'était adressé la veille. Le prince du Rohan s'avança jusqu'à lui.

 **\- Le Rohan vous est reconnaissant de traverser ses terres ! Sans votre aide, cet assaut aurait pu avoir une fin tragique. Dites-moi votre nom que je puisse vous remercier.**

 **\- Je me nomme Konrad, chef du clan des Champs-aux-Iris.**

 **\- Dans ce cas je vous dois de franches excuses pour mon effronterie de la soirée dernière. Vos exploits vous précèdent, Konrad, même par chez nous ! Mon père m'a maintes fois conté la bravoure dont vous avez fait preuve lors de la Guerre de l'Anneau. Le temps écoulé depuis lors ne semble pas avoir d'effet sur vos talents au combat ! Comment se nomme votre compagnon de route ?**

Les yeux des deux hommes se tournèrent alors vers le second Homme Sauvage, toujours perché sur le dos du warg gris et occupé à essuyer la lame de son épée dans les pans de sa cape. Il rangea son arme et bondit du loup. Ses mains pâles abaissèrent sa capuche et plusieurs hoquets de surprise montèrent parmi les Rohirrim.

La jeune femme qui se tenait devant eux s'avança d'un air assuré. Quelques mèches blondes s'étaient échappées de ses tresses savantes et flottaient autour de son visage. Ses pommettes étaient encore rosés des suites du combat. Ses yeux sombres se plantèrent directement dans ceux d'Elfwine, et le prince fut troublé par l'audace qui se dégageait de son regard.

 **\- Voici ma nièce, annonça Konrad.**

 **\- Je m'appelle Astrid, dit-elle d'une voix claire.**

Elfwine était si troublé qu'il ne sut quoi répondre. Bien entendu, il savait qu'il était coutume chez les Hommes Sauvages que les femmes deviennent guerrières. Sa propre tante, Eowyn, la Dame au bras de l'écu, s'était engagée auprès des Rohirrim dans la bataille des champs de Pelennor. Mais il y avait chez la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui quelque chose qui le troublait.

 **\- Si nous ne vous avions pas aidés, poursuivit-elle, les Orcs nous aurait attaqués après s'en être pris à vos cavaliers.**

Une fois de plus, les Rohirrim furent choqués par l'aplomb de la jeune femme.

 **\- Ce ne sont pas les premiers Orcs que nous apercevons sur notre trajet, intervint Konrad. Ils ont quitté l'Emyn Muil et semblent gagner l'Est. Ils longent les montagnes et traversent les forêts en restant à l'écart des routes. Ils doivent avoir un ou deux jours d'avance.**

 **\- Si tel est le cas, le Gondor doit être alerté, déclara Elfwine. Eothain, pars pour Edoras avec les blessés et informe mon père de la situation. J'emmène le reste des cavaliers jusqu'à Minas Tirith afin de prévenir le Roi Elessar.**

 **\- Je crains que votre compagnie ne nous ralentisse, répliqua Astrid. Nos wargs sont rapides...**

 **\- Les chevaux du Rohan sont les plus agiles de la Terre du Milieu et n'ont besoin que de peu de repos. Il est plus prudent pour nous tous de voyager ensemble. N'ayez crainte nous chevaucherons avec rapidité et légèreté. Mais pour avoir une chance de rattraper les Orcs, nous devons partir immédiatement et voyager tout droit par la route à découverte.**

Les Rohirrim se séparèrent en deux groupes, l'un menait par Eothain composé de six cavaliers aux blessures plus ou moins sévères, et un second menait par Elfwine constitué de neuf cavaliers. Tandis que les blessés partaient au galop vers Edoras, le prince du Rohan ordonna que les cadavres des Orcs soient rassemblés et brulés. La puanteur de leur chair calcinées s'éleva bientôt dans l'air et aucun des Hommes présents ne souhaitait plus s'attardait sur la colline.

 **\- Ne nous encombrons pas, indiqua Efwine tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers son cheval à la robe alezan, nous devons nous charger que du nécessaire pour aller jusqu'en Gondor.**

Konrad et sa nièce regardaient les Rohirrim organiser leurs paquetages. Les yeux de la jeune femme se levèrent vers le ciel et elle observa la course du soleil en soupirant. Le temps était précieux et s'écoulait inexorablement. Elle aurait souhaiter partir au plus vite, malheureusement elle devait se plier à la volonté du seigneur de cette terre.

Lorsqu'enfin les neufs cavaliers furent en selle, Astrid sentit la fébrilité l'envahir à l'idée de s'élancer à nouveau à travers les plaines verdoyantes. Sous elle, son warg grogna, visiblement impatient lui aussi. Le cor du Rohan retentit, et Rohirrim et Hommes Sauvages lancèrent leur monture à vive allure en direction de l'Est.

La compagnie longea de grandes forêts de chênes qui grimpaient sur les pentes des montagnes. Mille après mille, les feux d'alarme, qui n'avaient pas brillé depuis vingt-trois années, défilaient : Calenhad, Min-Rimmon, même Erelas était visible au loin. Ce ne fut qu'une fois la nuit tombée que les bêtes montrèrent les premiers signes de fatigue. La compagnie progressa encore pendant près d'une heure à travers les plaines obscures avant qu'Elfwine donne finalement l'ordre d'établir un camp à proximité de la forêt. Un feu fut allumé avec du bois sec ramassé à sa lisière et les cavaliers s'installèrent autour, fatigués. Les Hommes Sauvages restèrent à l'écart de leur cercle. Leurs wargs disparurent, à la recherche de quelques proies à attraper.

Le prince établit un tour de garde, laissant à l'écart les Hommes Sauvages en qui il n'avait pas totalement confiance. Tandis que les cavaliers s'endormaient, les hurlements des wargs résonnèrent dans la nuit, provoquant quelques sursauts parmi les Rohirrim.

* * *

Elfwine fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par l'un de ses cavaliers afin de prendre son tour de garde. L'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, le jeune homme se leva et s'éloigna du feu de camp dont il ne restait plus que quelques cendres rougeoyantes. Ses yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu à l'obscurité. Aidé par la lumière de la lune, le prince fit le tour du camp. Il observait les alentours silencieusement, guettant la moindre menace.

Alors que le Rohir parvenait à la lisière de la forêt, un craquement le fit sursauter. Il s'immobilisa et tendit l'oreille en direction des bois. Un second craquement résonna. La main du jeune homme glissa par réflexe sur le pommeau de son épée. Elfwine crut apercevoir un mouvement et il se cacha derrière le tronc de l'arbre le plus proche. Il dégaina son épée le plus silencieusement possible tout en écoutant les craquements qui se rapprochaient. Quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, arrivait. Le prince était prêt, il attendait juste le bon moment pour surgir de sa cachette. Un ultime craquement résonna à proximité de lui. Il se retourna brutalement, menaçant l'arrivant de sa lame.

Les yeux d'Elfwine s'écarquillèrent en découvrant la mince silhouette d'Astrid. Les rayons de la lune se reflétaient sur sa peau pâle et ses cheveux blonds. Un étrange sentiment traversa le prince. Les sourcils de la jeune femme se froncèrent et son regard devint sombre en découvrant le prince.

 **\- Menacer une femme en pleine nuit, voilà qui ne sont guère des manières de prince, murmura-t-elle d'un ton sévère.**

Entendre la voix d'Astrid fut comme un déclic pour le Rohir. Il reprit consistance et rangea l'épée dans son fourreau.

 **\- Que faites-vous dans la forêt en pleine nuit ? Murmura-t-il vivement. Vous n'êtes pas sensée vous éloigner.**

 **\- J'ignorais que j'étais sous vos ordres, répliqua la jeune femme avant de retourner vers le camp, laissant Elfwine outré.**

* * *

Le lendemain, la compagnie repartit à l'aube. Les herbages n'étaient pas encore touchés par la lumière du soleil, l'astre étant encore caché derrière les sommets couronnés de neige des Montagnes Blanches. Les terres défilaient sous les sabots des chevaux et sous les pattes des wargs sans que la compagnie ne vit une trace des Orcs. Les créatures étaient surement passées par les flancs boisés des montagnes afin de ne pas progresser à découvert.

Depuis le dos de son warg, Astrid observait les cavaliers, ses yeux s'attardant sur Elfwine. Bien qu'elle ne l'est jamais croisé auparavant, Hommes Sauvages et Rohirrim préférant éviter les réunions diplomatiques, le prince avait un air familier qui attisait sa curiosité.

Bientôt le soleil fut à son zénith et ses rayons illuminèrent l'eau d'une rivière. Elfwine, en tête de la compagnie, fit ralentir sa monture.

 **\- Voyez la Mering, annonça-t-il, frontière entre le Rohan et le Gondor. Nous ferons une pause au bord de l'eau afin de nous ravitailler.**

Astrid ne put retenir un soupir. L'idée de s'arrêter ne lui plaisait pas. La compagnie progressait rapidement, mais pas assez au goût de la guerrière. Voyager à deux, bien que n'étant guère prudent, leur aurait permis à Konrad et elle de gagner un jour de voyage jusqu'à Minas Tirith. Mais en voyant les chevaux s'abreuvaient dans le lit de la rivière, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : cette pause était nécessaire. A peine eut-elle posé le pied au sol que son loup courut vers l'eau. Les chevaux s'écartèrent, effrayés, alors qu'il sautait dans l'eau fraiche.

 **\- Elwë ! Le rabroua la jeune femme avant d'éclater de rire en entendant le warg japper de satisfaction. Il est encore jeune, se justifia-t-elle auprès des Rohirrim qui les regardaient étrangement.**

Elle laissa son loup s'amuser et rejoignit Konrad pour partager un bout de jambon sec et du pain. Tout en mangeant, elle lançait de temps à autre un regard en coin au prince du Rohan, assis à quelques mètres et discutant avec l'un de ses hommes.

 **\- Reste à l'écart.**

Astrid tourna son visage vers Konrad qui la regardait fixement. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

 **\- Ne te mêle pas des affaires du prince, poursuivit-il. Reste à l'écart.**

Troublée, la jeune femme acquiesça et termina son repas en silence. Mais tandis que Konrad s'éloignait vers la rivière pour remplir leurs gourdes, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil à Elfwine. Elle eut tout juste le temps de l'apercevoir avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière un bosquet. Intriguée, elle se leva discrètement et se faufila jusqu'aux buissons. Les Rohirrim étaient occupés à regarder Elwë qui tentait vainement d'attraper un poisson. Les pattes du warg frappaient l'eau avec force, faisant éclater les rires des hommes.

Astrid traversa le bosquet et s'arrêta derrière un buisson. A quelques mètres se tenait le prince du Rohan, penché au-dessus de l'eau. Il avait ôté sa cape et sa cotte de mailles. La jeune femme aperçut le visage d'Elfwine grimacer lorsque ce dernier enleva sa tunique. Mais bien vite, les yeux de la jeune femme dérivèrent vers le torse nu et musclé du Rohir. Une longue et fraiche coupure fendait la peau de son dos. Elfwine la devait surement un l'un des Orcs lors de l'assaut de la veille. Le prince se pencha vers l'eau et nettoya sa blessure du mieux possible.

Astrid se pencha légèrement, mais soudain une branche craqua sous sa botte. Elfwine se retourna vivement. Ses yeux se plissèrent et il s'éloigna aussitôt de la rivière. Il s'approcha d'un pas décidé du bosquet. Prise sur le vif, la jeune femme sortit de sa cachette et se planta devant le Rohir.

 **\- Vous m'espionniez, constata-t-il tout en remettant sa tunique, voilà qui ne sont guère des manières de Dame.**

 **\- Il n'y a pas de « Dame » parmi les Hommes Sauvages, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire narquois. Vous êtes blessé ?**

 **\- Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, répondit le prince en finissant de se rhabiller. Il est temps de reprendre la route, ajouta-t-il avant de retourner auprès des Rohirrim.**

Lorsqu'Astrid revint à son tour, elle dut affronter le regard désapprobateur de Konrad. Ses joues rougirent alors qu'elle montait sur le dos humide de son warg. Sentant l'humeur maussade de son compagnon de route, la jeune femme guida rapidement son loup vers la rivière que les Rohirrim étaient déjà en train de traverser. Mais Konrad grimpa sur le dos de Vasà, le dévoreur, et la rattrapa rapidement.

 **\- Tu demandes mes conseils, chuchota-t-il visiblement énervé, mais tu es trop jeune et impulsive pour les suivre.**

La guerrière n'eut pas le temps de répondre car la compagnie termina de traverser la rivière et s'élança à travers les plaines de l'Anorien.

* * *

Deux jours s'écoulèrent sans que la compagnie n'aperçoive le moindre signe de vie. Les collines laissèrent peu à peu place aux prairies et aux champs cultivés. La forêt sombre longeait toujours les Montagnes Blanches. Du haut de leurs montures, Hommes Sauvages et Rohirrim scrutaient les bois, à la recherche de la moindre menace.

Ce ne fut que le troisième jour que les voyageurs aperçurent au loin les toits d'un village gondorien. Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à un mille des habitations, les wargs en tête de la compagnie s'arrêtèrent soudainement, les yeux rivés vers le village. Intrigués, les cavaliers immobilisèrent leurs montures.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? Lança Elfwine aux Hommes Sauvages.**

Ceux-ci restèrent silencieux et, à l'image de leurs loups, ils scrutèrent le village. Les champs et les vergers qui le bordaient étaient étrangement déserts.

 **\- Il se passe quelque chose... murmura Astrid.**

Comme pour prouver ses dires, des cris retentirent soudain depuis les habitations. Les wargs grognèrent. Une fumée noire commença à s'élever dans le ciel.

 **\- Les Orcs !**

 **\- Aux armes ! Ordonna Elfwine. Haleth, prend quatre hommes et contournez le village, les Orcs ne doivent pas s'échapper. Les autres, avec moi !**

Chevaux et wargs s'élancèrent vers le village duquel s'échappaient quelques Gondoriens terrifiés. A mesure que les cavaliers s'approchaient des premières habitations de bois, la fumée s'épaississait et l'odeur âcre de l'incendie flottait dans l'air. Ils brandirent leurs lances ou dégainèrent leurs épées. Les Hommes Sauvages, eux, s'accrochaient fermement à la fourrure de leurs wargs. Ils s'échangèrent un regard entendu.

Le cheval d'Elfwine parvint enfin à la limite du village. Le prince adressa un bref regard derrière lui et il remarqua que les Hommes Sauvages et leurs bêtes avaient disparu. Il laissa échapper un grognement rageur avant de reporter son attention vers le village. Déjà il pouvait voir les premiers Orcs sombres.

Bénéficiant de l'effet de surprise, les cavaliers écrasèrent les premiers ennemis sans rencontrer la moindre résistance. Leurs lances se plantaient dans les heaumes rouillés des créatures et ressortaient couvertes de sang noir. Mais rapidement, l'incendie se propagea dans le village et la fumée enveloppa les rues, empêchant les hommes de voir à plus de quelques mètres.

Le chaos s'installa. Les Rohirrim ne distinguaient plus que des silhouettes qui couraient dans tous les sens, et ne devinaient qu'au dernier instant si il s'agissait de Gondoriens ou d'Orcs. Menés par Elfwine, les cavaliers longèrent une grange encore épargnée par les flammes, se préparant à découvrir des ennemis au tournant du bâtiment. Mais alors que les chevaux passaient devant les portes de la grange, celles-ci s'ouvrirent à la volée. Surpris, le cheval d'Elfwine fit une violente ruade, et son cavalier tomba lourdement sur le sol poussiéreux tandis qu'une dizaine d'Orcs sortait en trombe du bâtiment et s'attaquait aux quatre Rohirrim.

Toujours prostré sur le sol, Elfwine aperçut l'une des créatures sombres s'approcher de lui, poignard à la main. Le Rohir tendit le bras pour tenter d'attraper son épée, tombée à un mètre de lui. Mais l'Orc se jeta sur lui avant qu'il ne récupère sa lame. Elfwine ferma les yeux, s'apprêtant à ressentir le choc et la douleur mais rien de cela ne se produisit. A la place, il entendit un grognement furieux. A travers ses paupières à demie closes, il reconnut les silhouettes du warg et de la jeune guerrière perché sur un toit. Le loup bondit avant d'atterrir directement sur l'Orc. Sa gueule se referma d'un coup sec sur son crâne, envoyant des éclaboussures de sang jusque sur le visage d'Elfwine. Celui-ci se redressa et ramassa son épée.

 **\- Merci, dit-il à Astrid.**

La guerrière inclina sa tête en souriant et c'est alors que le Rohir remarqua le collier qu'elle portait. Il avait dû s'échapper de sa tunique lorsque le loup avait bondi du toit. Le bijou était magnifique, en or et serti de pierres précieuses. Il échappa à la vue d'Elfwine lorsque le warg gris et sa cavalière se détournèrent vers de nouveaux ennemis.

Bientôt, le petit groupe fut rejoint par celui d'Haleth qui s'était assuré que les Orcs ne s'échappent pas par la porte Est du village. Ensemble, ils vinrent rapidement à bout des derniers ennemis. Déjà, les habitants se pressaient pour tenter d'éteindre les incendies. Quelques Rohirrim leur apportèrent de l'aide, tandis que les autres rassemblaient les cadavres des Orcs en compagnie des Hommes Sauvages.

 **\- Ils n'étaient qu'une vingtaine, déclara Konrad en comptant les corps. Or c'est un groupe beaucoup plus important que nous avons aperçu il y a quatre jours. Les autres Orcs doivent toujours progresser vers l'Est.**

* * *

Le soir venu, la compagnie établit un camp à proximité du village. Les incendies avaient finalement étaient éteints, et les Gondoriens avaient remercié chaleureusement les Rohirrim. Leurs regards avaient été traversés par la peur, l'étonnement et la fascination en découvrant les Hommes Sauvages et leurs gigantesques loups. Ce peuple pouvait paraître un peu rustre à leurs yeux, pourtant les villageois les remercièrent également. Ils offrirent vin et nourriture à l'ensemble de la compagnie, que celle-ci dégustait à présent en riant autour du feu de camp. Même les Hommes Sauvages s'étaient pour une fois mêlés au festin. Konrad et Haleth parlaient des batailles qu'ils avaient remporté, l'un sur les Champs de Pelennor et l'autre au Gouffre de Helm.

Les yeux d'Elfwine dérivaient vers Astrid, assise au coin du feu. Le précieux collier qu'il avait vu pendre à son cou durant la bataille était à nouveau caché sous sa tunique. Lorsque les hommes commencèrent à somnoler, le prince s'approcha de la guerrière.

 **\- Astrid ?**

La jeune femme ne réagit pas, il n'était pourtant qu'à quelques mètres. C'était comme si elle était ailleurs.

 **\- Astrid, insista-t-il avant qu'elle ne lui adresse enfin un regard. J'ai à vous parler.**

Les sourcils de l'intéressée se soulevèrent. Intriguée, elle suivit le Rohir à l'écart du camp. Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés, Elfwine tendit sa main vers son cou. La guerrière ne protesta pas. Ce geste venant d'un seigneur aurait pu paraître plus que déplacé envers une jeune femme, pourtant Astrid se laissa faire. Les Rohirrim auraient été choqués d'apprendre le nombre d'hommes qu'elle avait déjà connu. Ce qu'une Femme Sauvage désirait, elle le prenait. Et à cet instant précis, la guerrière était intriguée par Elfwine. Elle distinguait à peine son visage dans l'obscurité grandissante.

Les doigts du Rohir effleurèrent la peau de son cou et descendirent lentement vers sa tunique. Ses yeux étaient plantés dans les siens. Puis, alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce que le prince poursuivre sa caresse, la jeune femme sentit son collier bouger. Elfwine l'attrapa et le sortit de sa tunique. Les rayons de la lune faisaient scintiller les pierres du bijou. En le voyant de près, le Rohir constata qu'il manquait une pierre au milieu. Il planta à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme.

 **\- Ce bijou est précieux, une simple guerrière n'aurait jamais pu se l'offrir, dit-il sèchement. Vous ne me dîtes pas la vérité. Quelle est la véritable raison de votre voyage vers Minas Tirith ?**

Après un long silence, la jeune femme attrapa son bijou et le dissimula à nouveau dans ses vêtement. Elle se recula sans lâcher le Rohir de ses yeux noirs.

 **\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous nous rendons à Minas Tirith sur ordre de notre Reine. Et nous traquons ces maudits Orcs en chemin, ajouta-t-elle avant de retourner au campement.**

* * *

Le reste du voyage se déroula sans que le prince et la guerrière ne s'adressent la parole. La tension qui régnait entre eux n'échappa pas au reste de la compagnie qui s'abstint malgré tout de faire la moindre remarque.

Les visages fermés des deux intéressés laissèrent tout de même place à l'émerveillement lorsque la compagnie découvrit, là où les Montagnes Blanches prenaient fin, Minas Tirith, la Cité Blanche. Une telle architecture n'était pas commune chez les Rohirrim comme chez les Hommes Sauvages. La capitale du Gondor se dressait fièrement, illuminée par le soleil printanier.

La compagnie franchit sans difficulté les sept niveaux de la Cité. Leur passage dans les rues provoquait stupeur et curiosité auprès des Gondoriens. La compagnie franchit une ultime porte taillée dans la roche et parvint à la citadelle. Rohirrim et Hommes sauvages furent éblouis par la vue panoramique et par le magnifique jardin au centre duquel poussait l'Arbre Blanc du Gondor. Ils furent invités à laisser leurs montures aux écuries royales. Les Hommes Sauvages furent réticents quant à cette idée, mais les gardes leurs assurèrent qu'un warg avait déjà était soigné dans ces écuries par le passé et que leurs loups seraient également bien traités.

Il semblait que la nouvelle de leur venue les avait précédée car les Rohirrim et les Hommes Sauvages furent ensuite conduits dans les quartiers des invités. Elfwine, Konrad et sa nièce, en tant que représentants de leur royaumes, bénéficièrent d'appartements dans lesquels ils eurent l'occasion de se laver, ôtant la crasse et la poussière de leur voyage, et de revêtir des tenues plus appropriées afin de rencontrer le Roi Elessar.

Alors que le soleil descendait derrière les sommets des montagnes à l'Ouest, le prince du Rohan fut conduit aux portes de la Grande Salle. Il avait rasé sa barbe et paraissait à présent plus jeune. Il passa devant les gardes qui le saluèrent et pénétra dans la demeure de pierres. Des flambeaux éclairaient les bas côtés et la nef centrale, diffusant les ombres des immenses piliers sur le sol en marbre. Au fond, sous une voûte dorée, se dressait un trône sculpté de fleurs et d'arabesques. Le Roi Elessar, ou Aragorn comme se plaisait encore à l'appeler Eomer, y était installé et un sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'il reconnut Elfwine.

 **\- Roi Elessar, le salua alors le Rohir en s'inclinant.**

Au pied du trône se tenait un homme que le prince du Rohan reconnut aussitôt. Il avait la stature et la grande taille d'Elessar, mais son visage avaient les traits beaux et fins des Elfes.

 **\- Elfwine ! S'exclama-t-il en donnant une accolade amicale au Rohir.**

 **\- Eldarion, le salua-t-il en retour.**

Les deux jeunes hommes se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, et bien qu'ils ne se voient qu'en de rares occasions, ils avaient noué une solide amitié qui réjouissait leurs parents.

 **\- Que nous vaut la visite du fils d'Eomer ? Demanda alors Elessar.**

 **\- Je crains de ne pas apporter de bonnes nouvelles. Des Orcs traversent le Rohan, en troupes peu nombreuses certes, mais assez pour attirer notre attention. Ils se dirigent vers l'Est. Mes cavaliers et moi avons pris en chasse l'une d'elle jusque sur vos terres. Tout indique que les Orcs regagnent le Mordor.**

 **\- Sombre est cette nouvelle en effet, répondit le Roi. Mais avec l'aide du Rohan, le Gondor parviendra sans peine à chasser ce fléau.**

 **\- Nous croiserons le fer contre ces créatures ensemble mon ami ! S'exclama Eldarion que la menace des Orcs ne semblait pas inquiéter.**

Les portes de la Grande Salle grincèrent et des pas légers résonnèrent sur le marbre. Elessar se redressa sur son trône avant de s'adresser au nouvel arrivant :

 **\- Soyez la bienvenue, Hilda, fille d'Elenna.**

En entendant ce nom, Elfwine se détourna de son ami et vit apparaître une jeune femme qui lui paraissait familière. Ses cheveux blonds ondulés flottaient autour de son visage ovale. Elle portait une robe sur laquelle une tête de loup était tissée d'or. Elle précédait de quelques pas Konrad. Le Rohir manqua de s'étouffer en réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'Astrid. Sans ses tresses guerrières et ses vêtements de voyage, il ne l'avait pas reconnue. Les yeux de la jeune femme croisèrent les siens et il lui envoya un regard noir. Ainsi c'était la fille de la Reine Elenna, héritière des Terres Sauvages. Astrid, ou plutôt Hilda, l'ignora et s'approcha du trône.

 **\- Roi Elessar, dit-elle en s'inclinant.**

 **\- Trop rares sont les visites des gens de votre peuple. J'ai appris l'assaut que vous avez mené contre les Orcs en Anorien et je constate que vous avez hérité du courage de votre mère. A quoi le Gondor vaut-il l'honneur de votre visite ?**

 **\- Je viens sur ordre de la Reine. Alors qu'elle voyageait à travers nos terres, des Orcs ont mené l'assaut contre son convoi et elle a été blessée lors de l'attaque.**

Sa voix s'éteignit, et pour la première fois Elfwine aperçut le masque de fierté et de courage de la guerrière se fissurer.

 **\- Vous pouvez parler sans crainte, l'encouragea le Roi.**

 **\- Ma mère est malade, reprit Hilda tristement, et notre médecine n'a pas réussi à la soigner. Elle a besoin de la médecine elfique. C'est l'objet de ma venue Roi Elessar, car il se dit que vous avez des talents de guérisseur.**

En entendant ces propos, Elfwine s'était inconsciemment rapproché de la jeune femme. Le Roi Elessar s'apprêta à répondre, mais il fut soudain traversé par le choc et la surprise en voyant l'héritière des Terres Sauvages et l'héritier du Rohan côte à côte. Leurs chevelures dorées encadraient leurs visages altiers. A présent rasé, celui d'Elfwine laissaient apparaître des traits fins à l'instar du visage de Hilda. Mais ce qui retint l'attention du Roi, c'étaient leurs yeux d'un brun profond et leurs regards brillants. Leur ressemblance était si frappante que le doute n'était plus possible.

* * *

La nuit était tombée lorsque Hilda ressortit de la Grande Salle, le cœur un peu moins lourd grâce aux paroles réconfortantes du Roi Elessar qui lui avait promis de l'aider. Mais le trouble du Roi lorsqu'il l'avait vue aux côtés d'Elfwine n'avait pas échappé à la guerrière. Elle tremblait. Au lieu de retourner dans ses appartements, elle traversa les jardins fleuris de la citadelle, inspirant pleinement l'air frais de la nuit. Son esprit tournoyé. Elle dut s'appuyer sur le tronc de l'Arbre Blanc pour ne pas tomber. Des pas résonnèrent derrière elle. Hilda n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

 **\- Tu m'as dit de me tenir à l'écart de lui, murmura-t-elle à Konrad. Pourquoi ?**

Le silence de l'Homme Sauvage confirma la pensée de la jeune femme.

 **\- Tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dit... poursuivit-elle sous le choc. Comment l'as-tu appris Konrad ? Se pourrait-il que ma mère t'en ai parlé ? Demanda-t-elle.**

 **\- Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé, mais j'ai vu la façon dont elle regardait Eomer après la Guerre. Alors quand tu es née quelques temps après, j'ai tout de suite su.**

Un raclement de gorge les fit sursauter. Du coin de l'œil, Hilda constata que la silhouette d'Elfwine se tenait à côté d'eux. Visiblement, il les avait entendus. Konrad s'éloigna vers ses appartements tandis que la guerrière et le Rohir restaient face à face, silencieux, au pied de l'Arbre du Gondor.

 **\- Astrid hein ? Finit par lâcher Elfwine.**

 **\- Voyager à découvert aurait été trop dangereux, s'expliqua la jeune femme. Et dire qu'il nous a fallu aller jusqu'en Gondor pour découvrir ce que nos parents nous cachent depuis l'enfance, dit-elle tristement.**

Le Rohir leva sa main et caressa la joue de Hilda d'un geste tendre et amical. La mélancolie disparut du visage de la jeune femme, remplacé par un franc sourire.

Dans quelques jours, elle quitterait Minas Tirith et rejoindrait les Terres Sauvages avec un remède pour soigner sa mère. Mais Hilda avait gagné bien plus durant ce voyage. Comme un signe du destin, l'un des bourgeons de l'Arbre se mit à éclore, révélant les pétales brillants d'une fleur blanche.

Elle avait gagné un frère.

* * *

J'espère que ce bonus vous a plu !

Comme toujours, un avis, une question ou juste un petit coucou sont les bienvenus **=)**

Vous pouvez me retrouver actuellement sur Gun Woman _(suite de Trouble Woman)_

 ** _La bise._**


End file.
